Two sides of the Gentle Darkness
by DarkZorua100
Summary: What if Jaden and Haou were really twins at the beginning of GX? What if they both knew about their powers of the Gentle Darkness? What if Jaden and Yubel's souls were already fused together at the beginning? GX retelling; R&R!
1. Past and Future

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey everyone! Darky here with another GX FF I thought of that I just had to write down. Now, there are a lot of GX retellings out there with Jaden awaking the powers of the Supreme King early and all and I wanted to make my own take of that too but make it different from all the other ones and that's where this idea came from! Why not just have Haou be his own person? **

**So yeah, this story's main characters are going to be Jaden and Haou but not like how you remember them (for the most part anyway). First off, they are two different brings as in they both have their own bodies and are twins: Haou being the older one while Jaden is the younger one. Jaden is going to be a mix of his season 1 and 4 selves with just a little differences from time to time. His soul going to be fused with Yubel's from the very beginning (that will be explained on how that is as the story progresses) and he can speak to all his Duel Monsters in this. So I hope that makes up for the fact that I'm not putting Winged Kuriboh in this (I may or may not add the little guy in later though *shurgs*). As for Haou, he's not going to be the power hungry king we all know and love...yet *evil smirk* but he's still going to be cold, dark, and cruel for the most part (besides to his brother and Yubel (and a few other people as time goes on)). **

**I hope you guys enjoy the first chapter for the most part since I worked very hard on it...but I have to say that if you don't like the ending or Haou duel against Crowler then I'm truly sorry but I wanted to get this up before I had to study for my exams again. Still, I hope you like the story of the Gentle Darkness twins; read, review, and enjoy!**

**Edited 6/1/15- So yeah, I'm going back and editing through this story again since I make a lot of mistakes that I don't notice until someone points them out to me along with adding in more detail and such. Also, if this is your first time reading this, welcome! I hope you enjoy this story! I'm going to add in some side notes here that I should have done when I first posted his story.**

**1\. I do make grammar mistakes and such that I miss like I said so be free to point those out in the reviews for me to fix later.**

**2\. There will be fanmade cards and I will be changing some cards effects if needed (since they did that in the anime so I will be doing it too) also, I will change Synchro and Xyz monsters into Fusion and Effect monsters as well if I want to use them. **

**3\. Ways of speech are of the following:**

Normal Talking

_Spirits Talking/Thinking/Voice Overlaying_

**Dark, evil-like voice**

**4\. Since I'm using the English names, I'm saying that this is taking place in A****merican rather then Japan. It's just feels weird to me that this is taking place in Japan what with all the Americanism that was added in for the English Dubbed. **

...

Everyone knows that Light and Darkness are two sides of the same coin. One of them is good and the other is evil but without one of them, the other would become unbalanced and lose control. But the one thing that everyone gets wrong is that they believe that Light is the good while Darkness is evil. In some cases that's true but when the world was first created, it was the other way around.

When the universe was first created from Chaos, the Void of Nothingness, it was divided into Darkness and Light. As the Light vanished soon after it was created, the Darkness filled the universe and created much life. However, the Light of Destruction appeared once again and threatened to invade the Gentle Darkness and destroy the life. The Gentle Darkness knew that it couldn't stop the dark light by itself so it gave its power to a prince who would one day be known as the Supreme King, Ruler of the Gentle Darkness.

When the future king was a child, the king before him, his father, told Yubel, the prince's childhood friend and servant to the kingdom, that his son needed a guardian to watch over him until he grew to adulthood and could control his powers. Yubel volunteered to be that guardian, even at the cost of knowing what would happen to their friendship, and was transformed from a human into a Duel Monster's Spirit.

You'll see, the prince and the soon to be guardian were in a secret relationship (since it was forbidden for royalty and servants to get married back in the olden days) so when the prince found out what was going to happen, a piece of him broke that day, a piece that soon started to turn his once kind darkness into what people know today.

After Yubel was turned into a dragon-human-demon hermaphrodite (even though she was still pretty much female), the Prince of Darkness made a promise to her that she would be the only one he would love and care about and that promise meant everything. Afterwards, the prince started to turn cold and dark to everyone around him and when it was time for him to face against the Light of Destruction, his powers had weaken greatly due to the fact that he had forgotten how to care for many beings besides just one.

The prince, now known as the Supreme King, wasn't able to defeat the Light of Destruction but using the last of his powers, he sent the evil light into the future just as it was about to kill him. The Supreme King did ended up dying from the injures that couldn't be healed after the battle but on his dying bed, he sent his loyal guardian and lover to the very end, Yubel, into the future as well, knowing that they would meet again someday.

They did end up meeting again but in two different forms. The Supreme King's soul ended up being reincarnated into his two different sides: one that cares for everyone and the one that's cold, dark, and only cares about one thing other than himself.

Haou Yuki knew this story like he knew the back of his hand, but still looking in the mirror at himself, he knew he was going to end up a monster like he did in the past. The Supreme King wasn't just cold, he was power hungry. Before his great battle with the Light of Destruction, he took over town after town, killing people that didn't want to serve him.

Haou knew he was the darker half of the past king; he didn't like anyone besides his younger twin brother (most of the time anyway) and their guardian and he had a thing for adding a little bit of a Shadow Game into each duel he faced in, to his knowledge of it or not.

It's no wonder why their parents left them to fend for themselves.

After the disappearance of the person he cared for the most in the world, Haou lost it and explode into full out rage mode, ending up creating a deadly Duel Monster who threaten to destroy anything and everything that stood in it's path. If it wasn't for his twin brother, Haou and the demon monster might have done just that and with the help of their guardian, they were able to calm Haou down again and lock away the monster that he created (along with a few other ones) into a small dimensional prison, the Pit as they call it, hoping that they would never see the light of day ever again.

But, of course, things didn't end on a happy note for the twins. Their parents happened to have seen the whole thing, or at least the part when Haou's eyes changed color into a deadly, cold, dark golden. Scared for their lives, his father and mother pulled their other son away from their demon one and casted him away, claiming that they weren't the parents to a demon child. Shocked at hearing this, Haou's twin broke free from his parents hold and claimed that "If Haou a demon child then I'm one too!" before he took his brother's hand and they ran away from home together with only their Duel Monster Spirits as their parent figures to protect and take of them.

Though, to put a long story short, run away eight-year-olds really didn't have it easy in life even with spirits watching out for them. They had to steal food for a little while until their guardian taught Haou how to control his powers and was able, for a short time, to make their monsters real so that they could get food for them. At first, things were going okay for the twins but every so often, Haou would get angry and his powers would go out of control. Afraid that he might accidentally hurt his younger brother because of this, Haou asked his guardian if his twin had the same powers that he did and when Yubel admitted that he did, Haou wanted to do everything in his power to make sure that his brother wouldn't have to go through what he had to to stay in control but in the mean time still be able to defended himself if needed too.

So using dark magic that he didn't even know he had, let alone know how to use, Haou _fused _Yubel's and his brother's souls together, using a Polymerization card he had. At times, Haou questioned if that was the best call to make. Thinking about it, his brother's soul was now half demon's and Haou wondered if he just damned his brother because of it.

But at other times, Haou just shrugged the thought off. Why he did that he didn't know either. Maybe it was because he just didn't all that care about his twin. Maybe he just fused their souls together to see both his brother and guardian in pain because of that. Haou wouldn't put it past himself. He knew there was a cold darkness resting in his heart that was just waiting to be unleashed again. He knew that just by staring at his dark, golden eyes that stated back at him through the mirror.

"_Don't tell me your staring at the mirror again, Haou._ _It's not going to break." _

Haou paused in his train of thought and sighed when he heard his brother chuckle after he said that.

**"I can still wish, can't I, Jaden?" **Haou asked glancing over his shoulder.

Judai Yuki, or better known as Jaden, was standing in the doorway of Haou's room, carrying two cokes in his hands. His heterochromic eyes, one orange and the other green, were watching his brother to see if he would make a move or not to get them.

Haou sighed again at this as he turned to look back at the mirror. He knew what his brother was trying to do and he wasn't going to play along. **"If this is another stupid way of trying to make me get up and stop staring at the mirror then tell Yubel this is getting pretty old."**

_"Jaden's soul might be fused together with mine, Haou, but I can still make appearances and tell you something when I want to. On another note…" _Haou groaned when he felt someone hit him across the back of his head. _"I can still hit you when I want to too."_

_ "You kinda had that one coming, bro." _Jaden said with a grin while Haou rolled his eyes.

**"I hate you two." **Haou grumbled as he was now looking at his younger by few minutes twin brother from his reflecting in the mirror.

The Yuki twins looked too much alike but they couldn't be more different even if they tried. First off, they we're both born with brown eyes but after the little incident with Haou and the Duel Monster he created, his eyes had changed to their now dark, golden color and when Haou fused Jaden and Yubel's souls together, Jaden's eyes turned into that of Yubel's, heterochromic orange and green. Even though their eyes would never really would return to their normal brown color, the Twins of Darkness could still change them to brown for a short time to hide their 'special' difference from the world. Both of them also had brown with a little orange on the top hair.

At the moment, Haou was dressed like he normally always does in black and gold clothing while Jaden was wearing a red t-shirt, white pajama pants and was barefoot since he was about to go to bed for the night. He only came into Haou's room just to make sure his brother wasn't trying to summon up the forces of darkness…again…he kinda had a thing for doing that and Jaden really didn't want their new home to be destroyed just as soon as they build it with the help of their Duel Monster Spirts and with the use of their powers.

Jaden walked over and sat down next to Haou on the edge of his bed. _"Yeah, hate me all you want but that doesn't stop me from caring about you, bro." _The younger Yuki twin said with a smile as he handed Haou one of the cokes he was carrying. _"And just to tell you, no, this wasn't another excuse to get you to stop staring at yourself from Yubel. Though seeing you getting hit by her is always funny to watch-" _Haou flashed a glare at him. _"-I just came to share a soda. Is that really a crime to you, Haou?"_

Haou sighed and shook his head as he took the coke his brother handed to him. **"No, I guess not."**

Unknown to Haou, Jaden shook the crap out of the soda can so when Haou opened it, soda exploded out of the can and all over the darker twin's face. Haou didn't so much as flinch from this since he pretty much expected this by now from his childish brother. Why he always went along with his tricks was something he always asked himself. Haou looked over to his left at his brother who was just still sitting there with a giant grin on his face.

**"Jaden."**

_"Yes Haou?"_

**"You know I'm going to kill you now, right?"**

_"Yep."_

**"Then why aren't you running?"**

_"Oh yeah…" _Jaden jumped off the bed and took off running out of the room, laughing.

Haou shook his head with a small chuckle. **"Idiot," **He mumbled before he stood up and went to the bathroom to go wash the soda off his face.

...

The next morning, Haou was fast asleep in his bed but the Child of Darkness wasn't alone in the room. At the other side of the room, far away from his bed, was a group of fiend Duel Monster Spirits under the title of Evil HERO. These monsters were used by Haou/Jaden in their past life as the Supreme King but while Jaden did his duels with the Elemental HEROES, Haou chose to use the monsters he used in the past.

_"So who's waking up Haou this time?" _One of the fiends asked with a hiss to the other Evil HEROES. This fiend was female with grey wings on her back. She wore a red robe that formed like a cape at the end. She had giant green claws for hands and green hair. She also had spikes on her shoulders and was wearing a mask that covered her eyes. This lady fiend was Evil HERO Inferno Wing, one of monsters Haou used when he wanted a duel to be over in one turn. Long story short, he used her a lot.

When no one answered the fire fiend, Inferno Wing hissed at them again. "_If you fools think that I'm waking him up then you all have been hanging out with Jaden to long." _

The Evil HEROES might have been monsters that made children's nightmares come true but the only thing that scared them was Haou, that being pretty much self explained.

_"What's this about Jaden I'm hearing?" _

The group of fiends looked at the doorway to see that another fiend had appeared. This fiend's appearance can only be described as demonic. This Duel Spirit was female but some parts on her body were male. She has sickly-pink skin, large black wings, and heterochromic eyes that were the same as Jaden's. One side of her body was distinctly female, with a covered breast and a rounded hip. The other side looked more masculine with a pectoral muscle, no breast, and a harder, less rounded hip. She had black clothing that covered most of her pink skin, blue lips and pointed teeth. She also had a third eyeball in the middle of her forehead that was connected to her blue hair on one side of her head with the other side having white hair. The female fiend was none other than Yubel, the Twins of Darkness guardian, but at times, more like their babysitter/mother figure.

_"I wouldn't be talking bad about Jaden, Inferno Wing, or else Haou going to have to replace you." _Yubel warned the other female fiend, making the fire monster go dead quiet, as Yubel went over to Haou to sit at the edge of his bed. Yubel gently shook Haou's shoulder. _"Up and Adam, sleepy head." _All she got in return was a groan from Haou as he grabbed his pillow and covered his face with it. That got Yubel to narrow her eyes at her king. The guardian stood back up, grabbed Haou, and toss him off the bed and onto the floor with a thud.

At the sound of Haou's body hitting the ground, all the Evil HEROES were pretty much gone. Yubel rolled her eyes at that while Haou stood up to glare at her with tired golden eyes.

**"What the hell was that for?!" **The darkness user asked with a snarl.

_"Your own fault for not waking up, your highness." _Yubel replied, causing Haou's already dark golden eyes to become even darker.

**"Don't call me that." **He warned, the venom in his tone as clear as day. Haou then glanced over at his clock which was sitting on top of his dresser. It read 9:30 a.m. **"Don't tell me exams are today…"**

_"Sorry but they are."_

**"10 a.m.?"**

_"Yep."_

Haou cursed, **"son of a…"**

_"Watch you're language, Haou." _Yubel smirked when Haou flipped her off for that.

**"Just go tell Elemental HERO Ocean to wake up Jaden while I get our things ready." **

_"As you wish…your highness." _

Haou looked ready to snap at her for that but before he could, Yubel was already gone.

**"If I knew that fusing Yubel's and Jaden's souls together would cause her to start acting like him then I wouldn't have done so in the first place. " **Haou mumbled knowing he was going to get hit in the head for that later but at the moment, he really didn't care. Haou wasn't a morning person and being thrown out of the bed sure didn't help his mood.

The wielder of the Gentle Darkness started to get changed until he was wearing a black t-shirt, leather pants, golden in color and black combat boots, leather jacket, and dark sunglasses. He could change his eyes to their brown color but since they always changed back to gold when he was angry or when he dueled, it was better to wear these every time he went out.

Just as Haou was getting his things packed, he heard his younger brother screaming which made a small smirk to form on his face. A few seconds later, Jaden was standing once again in the doorway of Haou's room, drowning wet from head to toe. That just made Haou's smirk widen.

_"Really? You really had to make Ocean drown me to get me awake?" _Jaden asked, his arms crossed over his chest.

**"Jaden, not many things can wake you up and it was either that or getting a megaphone and placing it next to your ear. Plus look on the bright side, you got a five second shower." **Haou smirked devilishly before he placed a hand to his throat and mumbled a few things in a language that was only known to Duel Spirits, Jaden, and him. Haou removed his hand and spoke again but this time his voice was less dark and sounded like a normal human being. "Now get dried off and get dressed. We have to go."

Jaden blinked a few times before his eyes bugged out and widen. _"The Exams!" _ The younger Yuki twin took off to his room to get dressed and packed.

Haou sighed and shook his head. "I thought Jaden would have gotten a few more brain cells after fusing with Yubel."

The older Yuki twin got hit upside the head from the said female dragon demon.

...

"Never have I been more thankful to be fused with a demon in my whole life." Jaden said in his once normal voice as he and Haou entered the Kaiba Dorm: the sight where the field test exams were being held to see who was going to make it into Duel Academy, the world's most famous Dueling School.

Yes, they may have been a power hungry king in a past life but the Yuki twins still had a lot to learn about dueling and wanted to improve themselves. Well truth be told, Haou didn't want to be here but he wasn't going to leave his brother alone. Sure he always had Yubel and his Elemental HEROES with him but Jaden was like bomb with his powers, one wrong move and it could set him off. Of course, Haou really shouldn't be talking here either.

"What does you having to be fused with Yubel have to do with anything with us being on time?" Haou questioned raising an eyebrow at his younger twin.

Jaden grinned. "Now I won't be tired from all that running we had to do to get here."

"You're unbelievable, Jay." Haou muttered as he looked down at the dueling fields to see some of the matches that were going on. Most of them bored the Evil HERO duelist but one of them that was about to end caught his eye.

The duel that Haou was watching was between a black-haired guy dueling against a blue coated examiner that was wearing sunglasses. The boy had 3200 life points while the examiner only had 1900 life points left. It looked like the black hair guy was about to win but the examiner had two defensive-type monsters on his field while the guy only had a Vorse Raider and one face down on his side.

"Alright new guy, you got two monsters staring you down. Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to Mama?" The examiner taunted the boy.

"I'll go with D) None of the above!" The boy replied as he activated his facedown which turned out to be Ring of Destruction and he placed it on his own Vorse Raider. His monster was destroyed and both players took damage but the examiner lost the last of his life points.

"Clever move, applicant, welcome to the academy." The duel examiner praised.

The boy bowed with respect. "Thank you oh wise proctor." He replied.

_Giving up your own monster just to take down your opponent's life points? _Haou smirked. _Sounds like something I would do. Maybe I should duel that guy when I get the chance? _Haou shrugged at the thought before he looked at his twin.

Unlike Haou, who found the finishing move impressing, Jaden was frowning at it. "I knew he was trap but having to give up your own monster just to win?" Jaden glanced over at Haou. "Have you been brainwashing people to duel like you?"

Jaden never liked people who would give up on their monsters just to destroy someone's life points. Haou would do that every so often, getting him a frown from his younger brother.

"Jaden, I can't brainwash people. That wasn't in the list of powers I was born with and even if I could, Yubel would smack me upside the head like she always does when I try to do something evil." Haou pointed out before he turned his attention to a group of boys in blue blazers sitting a little bit away from them. Thanks to his powers of the Gentle Darkness, his senses were better than a normal human's so he could hear everything they were saying.

"That guy is pretty good, don't you think, Chazz?" One of the boys asked who had blue hair and glasses.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of whiz guy were true, huh Chazz, huh?" The other boy added who had dark brown hair.

The boy that they were talking to was leaning back in his chair with his arms stretched out from behind him. He had dark black hair and grey eyes. "He's a punk," The boy they named Chazz spat, unimpressed by this. "We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years. We're ready for the Academy. These kids don't know what they're in for. But they'll learn, the hard way, the Chazz Princeton way." He smirked at that making Haou narrow his eyes at him but chose to ignore the spoiled brat and turned to look back at his brother who now had his normal grin back on his face.

"I might not like how he won that duel but man, that last guy really tore it up down there." Jaden said with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, that's Bastion Misawa." A voice said making the Yuki twins look over and down to see a short boy with spiked blue hair, grey eyes, and glasses was speaking to them. "It's said that he got the highest written exam score out of all us applicants."

"Wow, I just barely passed…" Jaden glanced over at Haou who had a smirk on his face. "I'm not making a comment about you being smarter than me." Long story short, Jaden was a little bitter at his brother since he got an 89% on the written exam while Jaden only got a 62% and they had to at least get a 60% to pass the exam. Jaden barely just made it with 2%.

"Yeah me too. My name's Syrus by the way, nice to meet you. I kinda have this thing about getting test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match." Syrus lowered his head in shame at that.

"So you're in." Jaden said with a giant grin on his face as she clapped Syrus on the back, making the small boy tumble forward and almost fell over the railing. "Congrats to you on that, my brother and I will be in as soon as we win our duels."

"Wait, you two haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked looking from Jaden to Haou and right back to Jaden since the looks of the older Yuki twin scared the little guy. Haou said nothing while Jaden answered with a 'nope'. "Then you two might have a problem. I think this was supposed to be the last one."

Jaden fell to the ground, anime style while Haou just shook his head at him.

...

Around the same time, at the bottom of the arena sat a bunch of Duel Academy's teachers and staff who were talking about this year's students.

"Looks like we've got a pretty good crowd this year," one of the teachers said.

"Yes indeed," another teacher agreed.

Within this group of teachers and staff was another one that was just sitting there not talking to anyone but just watching the duels. This teacher was male but looked very much like a female with all the makeup he wore and his blond hair in a ponytail. He was dressed in a teacher blue blazer that had gold shoulder plates and trimmings along with a ruffled pink collar. He was just about to leave but was stopped when the guy from the sign in duty came in to talk to him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but two last minute applicants have arrived to take their exam, Mr. Crowler." He told the female looking teacher.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me, 'mister'?" Crowler asked with a scowled.

"I'm sorry. I'm new here, Miss…."

"I have a PHD in dueling, thank you, and I earned the title 'doctor'!" Crowler snapped before he looked away. "Now tell the truants that they'll have to come back next year."

The other teachers and staff looked at him, all of them frowning at his choice.

"Come on, Dr. Crowler, we have time for two more."

"Yes, let's give these duelists a fair shot."

"They were just a little bit late, that's all."

"LATE IS RUDE!" Crowler finally snapped as he slammed his hands down making everyone in the room shut up. "I have no time for slackers!"

Just then, Crowler's phone stared to ring and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it. "What?!" He asked the person who was on the other line in annoyance.

_"It's Sheppard,"_ the person on the other side said and with that name, Crowler's angry mood turn into a good one.

"Oh, Chancellor Sheppard," Crowler said who was doing an amazing job of not showing any angry in the call.

"_I'm just calling to make sure everything is running smoothly_, _Crowler_. _We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason, calling you 'Mr.' or Mrs.'? Whatever, just make sure everyone get a fair shot."_ Chancellor Sheppard told him which made Crowler bug out for a few seconds.

"Yes of course, sir." Crowler replied as he hanged up and he let out a small snarl. _Furry-chinned windbag, doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this school? But he's the boss and if he wants to give these slackers a duel then fine._ Crowler thought as he stood up and started walking out of the room. "Pardon me, gentlemen, I'll be right back." He said.

"But sir, who will be the boys' dueling proctors and which exam decks should we use?" Once of the teachers asked holding up a case filled with the testing decks.

Crowler just huffed as he continued to walk away. "Oh leave that to me," he answered with an evil smirk.

...

Back with the Yuki twins and Syrus, Bastion Misawa had just came up to the stands and took a seat right below them and was taking off his duel disk.

"Tight duel, Bastion," the newly enrolled student looked up when Jaden said that.

"Thank you," was all he said back.

"By the looks of it, you might just be the third best duelist here." Jaden continued with a smile which made Bastion and Syrus look at him in surprise. "Just learn not to give up on your monsters the next time like someone I know and you can take that number two spot." Jaden got a death glare from Haou which made the younger twin laugh. Before Syrus or Bastion could say anything to that, the loudspeakers cut them off.

**"Jaden Yuki, please report to Dueling Field 4!" **

"Well that's my cue," Jaden said with a grin before he looked at Haou. "See you after I pass, bro."

Haou said nothing as Jaden started off down the stands but he was stopped when he pasted Bastion who asked-

"Wait, if I'm third best then who's first and second?" The boy asked in confusion.

Jaden smirked at that as he pointed at himself and then at Haou. "We're still trying to decide which of us takes first but even still, it's what we're best at." He answered before he continued his way down to his dueling field.

Bastion raised an eyebrow at that before he looked at the older Yuki twin who was watching his brother leave. "Is he making this up or is he really as good as he thinks he is?"

Haou glanced down at Bastion but with his dark shades on, Bastion couldn't tell that he was looking at him. "Find out for yourself." He replied rudely, hating his brother a little bit right now for being so social and making everyone think it was okay to talk to him. _Just end this quick, Jaden, so I can show everyone who the real king around here is._

...

Jaden rode up a platform to his dueling arena, duel disk on his arm with his deck already in it that was ready to be started. When he got to the top, he could already see that someone was standing there on the other side of the field, waiting for him. Truth be told, Jaden was a bit weirded out when he first saw the appearance of his opponent but he did his best to make sure it didn't show on his face.

_"Jaden..." _Yubel appeared next to her soul partner like she always did when Jaden dueled. _"Out of all the people they could have picked to be your opponent…they picked a cross-dresser?" _She shook her head at that. _"You better hope you don't lose or Haou going to hold this against you for months."_

Jaden looked at her, his eyes changed to Yubel's orange and green color as he said. _"I have this guy beat by my second turn or by an O.T.K." _He said before his eyes changed back to brown and his voice went back to normal before he turned to look back at his opponent.

"Alright, test time! So son, what's your name?"

"Jaden Yuki."

"Well 'Jaden Yuki', I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, the Department Chair of Dueling Techniques here at Duel Academy."

"Wow, a department chair? I had no idea. From the way you were dressed, I thought you were some kind of wired academy mascot." Jaden replied rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly. Yubel chuckled at that since she could very well believe that too.

The act and comment made Crowler's face go red with anger which also made a few students laugh or went very quiet since they knew who Crowler really was.

"Now that he mentions it…" The boy with blue hair and glasses sitting next to Chazz said.

"This kid got some lip, huh Chazz?" The other boy asked looking over at their leader.

Chazz just snarled a little at this.

_Say one more thing about my little brother and you three are getting a death note. _Haou thought glaring at the three blue students before he looked back down at the field.

Back on the field, Jaden was staring in amazement as Crowler activated his Duel Vest. "Hey, that's pretty sweet, teach. How do I get one of those super cool duel blazers?" He asked from excitement.

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Crowler answered as he thought, _of course, you'll have to be accepted first which I will make sure doesn't happen. _

"Well I'm ready," Jaden said snapping Crowler out of his train of thought.

"Let's duel!" They both said at the same time as their duel finally started.

(Jaden: 4000 Crowler: 4000)

"I'll go first, teach." Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck and grinned at what he got. "Sweet, I'm going to summon Elemental HERO Knospe in defense mode!" Right after he said that, a living plant monster with its card under it appeared on the field with a shriek from excitement.

The plant was a female green rose bud with the top of its head having a little light yellow tint to it. It's had green plant-like skin with two more rose buds for hands; two leafs on her back that looked like a cape, and a silver necklace with a pink gem in the middle of it. The plant monster had leafs for foot also, blue eyes and a permanent bright pink blush on her face (Atk: 600 Def: 1000).

_"Yay! Jay-bear summoned me first!" _Knospe cheered making Jaden smile at his child monster.

"Well I told you I would the next time I dueled someone." Jaden replied as he took a spell card from his hand and placed it in his Spell and Trap card zone. "I play the spell card, HERO's Bond. When there's a face up HERO monster on the field, I can special summon two level 4 or below Elemental HERO monsters from my hand and I just happened to have two more heroes in my hand as we speak." Jaden smirked as he placed two monster cards on his Monster Card zone, both in defense mode. "I summon Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix!"

Two new heroes appeared on the field, both kneeing down on each side of Knospe. The first one was a male who looked to be dressed in a green bird suit. He had long white wings on his back with a red gem on each of them at the tip of the top, green and white shoulder pads with a spike in the middle, and a grey chest. The warrior bird man had normal human hands but on his left one, he had an animal claw that was a connected to his suit, bird talons for feet, and was wearing a green mask with white eyes (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000).

The second hero was a woman with long grey hair with snow-white tips. She was wearing a red leather full body costume that had cut around her shoulders with a slight gap at the base of her neck. It also stopped a few inches after her shoulder. She had red heeled boots, red finger-less gloves that stopped just after her elbows with spikes at the end, and was wearing a golden helmet with a small green gem in the middle of it. She had ash white skin, green eyes, and ruby-red lips (Atk: 1200 Def: 800).

_"What the heck am I looking at?" _Burstinatrix questioned staring at Crowler. _"Why is Jaden dueling a cross-dresser?"_

_ "That's a cross-dresser? I just thought it was a clown, an ugly clown." _Knospe put in making Jaden and Yubel chuckle.

_"It doesn't matter who Jaden dueling. All that matters is that we insure victory for him." _Avian pointed out to his fellow heroes before he looked over at his master. _"I believe you had something else to play, didn't you?"_

Jaden nodded as he took another card in his hand and placed it face down on his field. "I'm just going to throw down a face down and call it a turn. Now get your game on, teach!"

"Yes, very good…don't tell me what to do." Crowler added under his breath as his duel vest shot out his sixth card. _After all,_ _since I'm using my own personal deck rather than one of those test decks, I'll be sending this slacker home in no time. _He thought with an evil grin."Alright, for my first move, I think I'll start nice and easy by playing the spell card, Confiscation."

"Okay, what does it do?" Jaden asked while Yubel grew tense.

"What it does is that if I pay 1000 of my life points, it gives me a chance to look at your hand and send one of your cards to the graveyard."

(Jaden: 4000 Crowler: 3000)

The cards in Jaden's hand glowed blue before holograms of his hand appeared in front of Crowler. "Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naive rookie."

_"Naive rookie?! You're making fun of one of the Lords of the Gentle Darkness, she-male." _Yubel growled at the teacher even though she knew for a fact that he couldn't hear her or any of Jaden's monsters.

_"Yeah don't make fun of my Jay-bear, ugly clown!" _Knospe added in, trying to sound threatening.

"Guys, it's fine." Jaden told his female monsters but was a worried himself about which card Crowler decided to pick.

"I chose to send Monster Reborn to the graveyard." Crowler picked as one of the hologram cards in front of him flipped over to show the said card before it was destroyed. Jaden let out a sigh of relief, not to loud for Crowler to hear, since the teacher didn't destroy the card he planned to use to beat him. "Next, I'll play two card faced down on the field and last but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm! This magic card destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!"

Two cards appeared face down in front of Crowler but were soon destroy when a strong gust of wind blew over the field. It also destroyed Jaden's face down which turned out to be Draining Shield.

"Crap," Jaden mumbled before he grinned. "I guess you forgot you had two trap cards on your field too."

_"Jaden, those two trap cards were Statue of the Wicked. When they are destroyed, Crowler gets two wicked tokens." _Yubel explained making Jaden's eyes widen when two golden serpents like token appeared on Crowler's side of the field.

"A card that strong can't be in a test deck. Crowler must be using his own." The boy with glasses, Taiyou, said.

"Then this duel is over. No one can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." The other boy, Raizou, added in.

"Yeah, it's impossible, don't you think, Chazz?"

"Yeah, what do you think, Chazz?"

"I think I'm gonna enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our mouthy little friend down there. I only wish he treated all the other second rate duelists here the same way." Chazz answered with a smirk.

_You idiots have no idea how wrong you are. _Haou thought glaring at the Obelisk students before his gazed traveled until it rested on two other students, one male and one female. The male had dark blue hair and grey eyes and wore a senior year Obelisk Blue uniform and he had his arms crossed over his chest. The female had long golden blond hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a female Obelisk Blue: an white blazer with a blue-mini skirt and blue heels plus blue finger less dueling gloves and she was leaning against the railing.

"What an elitist snob." The girl said with a scoff. "Bullying some kid with his very best cards."

"You're too soft, Alexis." The male said making Alexis look at him. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster that Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his."

"For that kid's sake, Zane, I kinda hope he doesn't play it." Alexis replied.

_Feeling sorry for my brother? _Haou rolled his eyes. _Well their going to be mind blown during Jaden's next turn. _

"Now, I'll sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon out my Ancient Gear Golem in attack mode!" Crowler yelled as the two snake tokens disappeared in fire and as soon as they were gone, a giant made out of rusted old gears and metals appearing on the field behind Crowler (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000).

Alexis gasped. "There it is! The legendary rare card!"

"And I say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem?" Crowler taunted but all Jaden did was grin.

"Are you kidding? I always wanted to take one on." Jaden answered which made a lot of people in the stands gasp.

"Wow, he's either brave or nuts." Syrus said and even Haou couldn't defend his younger brother on that one since Jaden was both of those things.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." Zane commented.

"At least the kid's showing some backbone, Zane." Alexis put in.

"There won't be much of it to show after this." Zane pointed out.

Crowler snarled at his comment. "Oh you think you can beat my great beast, do you? Well how do you think your chances of doing that feel after my Ancient Gear Golem destroys your Elemental HERO Burstinatrix with Mechanized Melee?!"

_"Oh you have got to be kidding me…" _Burstinatrix groaned as the giant monster brought its arm back and sent it fist right through the fire heroine and destroyed her. But the attack didn't stop there as the giant's fist continued flying as it went right through Jaden, causing the Elemental HERO duelist to gasp from the surprise attack before he lowered his head, looking like he was crying.

(Jaden: 1800 Crowler: 3000)

"Even if your monster was in defense mode, it still won't protect your life points against my golem because of its effect." Crowler laughed as he ended his turn. "Face it kid, I have you..." Crowler went quite when Jaden raised his head to show everyone he was laughing.

"Boy, I really want to come to this school now. You really know your stuff, teach." Jaden said grinning while Yubel shook her head. "But I should warn you, Crowler, when you destroy one of my monsters, the handy cap is off. I'm going full out now."

"Wait…does that mean he wasn't even trying before?" Syrus asked.

"If Jaden wasn't trying before then things are about to get real." Bastion stated.

_Oh you two have no idea. _Haou thought when he saw the smirk on Jaden's face. _Jaden had this won from the very beginning. If Crowler would have gone first then Jaden could have had an O.T.K. from the very start._

"So guys, should I end this now or continue this duel for a little bit longer just for the laughs?" Jaden asked his two monsters on his field and his spirit partner.

_"He destroyed Burstinatrix and laughed like it was no big deal. I say finish him." _Avian answered.

_"Yeah, I don't like the ugly clown anymore." _Knospe agreed. _"I want mommy."_

Jaden looked over to Yubel to hear what she thought. _"Just kick his ass already, Jay. I'm getting bored of this cross-dresser freak." _The demon answered.

"Alright then," Jaden said with a smirk as he drew and his smirk widen at what he got. "Game over for you, Crowler. I play The Warrior Returning Alive spell card. This lets me take back a warrior type monster from my graveyard and add it to my hand and with only one warrior monster in my graveyard, I think you know who I'm bringing back."

Burstinatrix appeared next to Yubel in spirit form once her card returned to Jaden's hand.

_"I don't know who I hate more: that she-male or that monster of his." _The fire warrior hissed.

"Don't worry, Burstinatrix; you're getting your pay back right now." Jaden said as he shared a nod with Avian before he played the card he was happy that Crowler didn't destroyed when he played Confiscation. "I now play Polymerization! When this, I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode!"

Burstinatrix appeared on the field again before she and Avian swirl together until they merged to form a monster that had a dragon like face. He had Avian's colors for his body and one of his wings. The half he gained from Burstinatrix was a long dragon like tail with spikes at the end of it and what looked to be a red dragon head for his right hand while his other hand had deadly claws (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

_"Okay, what the heck did I miss?" _Flame Wingman questioned staring at Crowler before he growled.

_"Jay-bear has to beat this evil ugly clown." _Knospe informed the older HERO monster. _"He called him a Naive rookie." _She added.

_ "He did what now?!" _Flame Wingman glanced over his shoulder at his master and Yubel. _"Is this true?"_

_ "Oh yeah and since I'm not able to snap his neck…"_ Yubel rolled her eyes. _"Burn him alive."_

Jaden chuckled nervously at that. "Yubel, let's not start acting like Haou." He told her as he took the last card in his hand and placed it in his Field Spell card zone. "I active the field spell, Skyscraper!"

The entire field changed into that of a large city with a bunch of tall buildings or skyscrapers as from where the card got its name from.

Crowler, this whole time, looked to be holding back from laughing. "So let me get this straight, you brought back a weak monster just to have it fused with another weak monster just to summon a little bit stronger monster that still can't do anything to my Ancient Gear Golem. Then you played a field spell that hasn't lowered my monster's points by even just a little bit."

Jaden's eyes flashed to that of Yubel's just for a second from annoyance. Yubel noticed this and placed her hand on her shared soul partner's shoulder. _"He's an idiot, Jaden; don't let him get to you."_

Jaden took a deep breath before he let it out and smiled at Yubel. "Yeah I know, Yubel." He then looked back at Crowler. "For a teacher, you're not all too bright. Yeah I know that Skyscraper doesn't take away your golem's attack points but it does raise Flame Wingman's by 1000 if he battles a monster who's stronger then him. Oh and look, you're golem's stronger by 900 more points." Jaden grinned while Crowler paled.

"Wait time out!"

_"Bye bye, ugly clown." _Knospe said waving bye with her rose bud hand.

"Flame Wingman, if you would do the honors?" Jaden asked looking up at one of his favorite fusion monsters as his attack went up (Atk: 2100-3100 Def: 1200).

_"Oh it would be my pleasure, Jaden." _Flame Wingman replied as he jumped into the air and his body engulfed in flames before he dove down at the giant golem, smashing it into pieces when he slammed into it. Crowler just stood in horror as this all happened.

"Oh and I almost forgot. Thanks to Wingman's effect, you lose life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points. Pretty sweet huh?" Jaden asked grinning while Yubel had her arms crossed over her chest with a devilish smirk on her face.

"No way…" Crowler mumbled before he looked up to see the pieces of his once great beast were now falling right onto him. Crowler screamed as he was buried under.

(Jaden: 1800 Crowler: 0)

"And that's game. Thanks for the sweet match, teach." Jaden nodded to Flame Wingman before the monster disappeared.

_"Bye Jay-bear!" _Knospe said smiling before she disappeared along with Wingman since the match was over.

Jaden smiled at the plant monster before he looked at Yubel. "You didn't turn this into a Shadow Game, right?"

_"I'm not Haou…speaking of the devil, he's up next." _Yubel said gazing up to the stand to see the other Yuki watching them.

Jaden followed her gaze before he looked back at Crowler. "Have fun with my brother, teach." He said.

Crowler, who was now on the ground from after being buried, eyes widen when he heard that. "Wait…there's another one?!" He growled before an evil smirk formed on his face. "Oh don't worry, I will." He said to Jaden as the Elemental HERO Duelist left.

...

_This is a waste of my time. Jaden beat this guy in only two turns. Can't I at least get somewhat of a challenge? _Haou thought with a sigh as he ready his one of a kind duel disk that was black and gold and had an eye in the middle of it. He glanced over at Crowler who was staring at him with hate and revenge in his eyes.

A few minutes later as Jaden made his way back to the stands, Haou was called down to the same field and it turned out he was dueling against Crowler as well. Haou wasn't stupid. The idiot of a teacher just wanted to get revenge on him since Jaden made a fool out of him and because Haou was his twin brother, he was the closest thing he could get at the moment. Haou was kinda temped to turn this into a Shadow Game just so he wouldn't have to deal with this freak ever again once he won but with so many people around and Jaden plus Yubel watching his every move to make sure he didn't, Haou had to hold back but he didn't care. He just wanted this to be over with in one turn and that was what he was planning on doing.

"I still can't believe that slacker beat Crowler!" Chazz growled as he stared at Haou with just as much hated as Crowler was doing. "And now he has a brother that has to duel against Crowler too?!"

"So is…uh Haou was it…as good as you, Jaden?" Syrus asked looking at the younger twin who was now standing next to the small blue hair boy in the stands.

"Are you kidding me? Haou is dangerously good." Jaden answered and he wasn't kidding about the dangerous part either. When Haou was in one of his moods, it could mean life or death in a duel. That's why Jaden was keeping a close eye on his brother and so was Yubel.

(Haou: 4000 Crowler: 4000)

"Since I seen what your brother can do, I'm going to start things off this time." Crowler declared as his duel vest give him his first card. "First, I'm going to summon Red Gadget in attack mode!"

A red robot looking machine type monster with a white gear on his back appeared on Crowler's field (Atk: 1300 Def: 1500).

"Now thanks to his effect: when he's summoned to the field, I can add a Yellow Gadget to my hand." The doctor did just that before he continued his move. "Next I play the Continuous spell card, Gear Town! Now every time I have to tribute a monster to summon an Ancient Gear type one, that cost is reduced by 1!"

Haou narrowed his eyes at all of this. He knew what Crowler was playing to do and the only way he could do it was by playing one card.

"Now I play the magic card, Double Summon!" And there it was. "With it, I can play another normal summon this turn so I'm going to sacrifice my Red Gadget to summon out Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon in attack mode!"

Haou watched as Crowler's gear monster disappear and what replaced it was a giant dragon made up of metal and gears like his golem that let out a threatening roar (Atk: 3000 Def: 2000).

"Crowler's summoned another powerful rare monster and just on his first turn too!" Alexis gasped.

"He must really want to destroy this kid for what his brother did." Zane guessed.

"Wow, Haou in some deep trouble." Jaden mumbled before he let out a sigh of relief. "At least Crowler can't attack his first turn..."

"And don't you think I'm done yet! I play the spell card, Quick Attack! This spell lets me attack during the first turn! Gadjiltron Dragon burn away this slacker's life points!" Crowler ordered which then his metal dragon breathed out a ball of hot burning gears. Haou didn't do so much as defend himself as the attack hit him fully on.

(Haou: 1000 Crowler: 4000)

"And since Gadjiltron Dragon was summoned with Red Gadget, you loss 400 more points since he dealt battle damage to you." Crowler burst into laughter like a mad man as Haou's points dropped some more.

(Haou: 600 Crowler: 4000)

"Are you done yet?"

Crowler stopped his laughter when the smoke cleared away from his dragon's attack to show that Haou hadn't so much as flinch from the attack. Crowler said nothing since he was too shocked for words and so was everyone else in the stand beside Jaden.

_Crowler, you just signed your death note by doing all of that. _Jaden thought before he looked at his brother who just stood there, calmly...to calmly.

"I take your silences as a yes." Haou said as he drew from his demon like duel disk. "I hope you like damage since you're about to get a heck of a lot of it." He took a card from his hand and held it up. "I play the card that you wish was never created, Dark Fusion."

Darker versions Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix appeared on the field but instead of fusing to create Elemental HERO Flame Wingman, they created Evil HERO Inferno Wing, the fiend from this morning who had a pure evil smirk on her face (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

"Dark Fusion…and what's that thing? Shouldn't they have turned into Flame Wingman like during your duel, Jaden?" Syrus asked looking at the twin of the dark duelist.

"Dark Fusion is a card that turns good guys into bad guys. Long story short, Haou likes to turn my Elemental HEROES into what they hate most, Evil HEROES." Jaden answered frowning. "And if I know my brother, he's going in for the kill…"

_"This isn't going to end well for the cross-dresser." _Yubel said in the back of Jaden's mind.

"Next, I'm going to equip my fiend with two card; Vicious Claw and Black Pendant." Haou continued as he placed the two equip cards into his duel disk. Right after he did that, one of Inferno Wing's green claws was replaced with that of a metal claw and a black chain necklace appeared around her neck. "Vicious Claw gives Inferno Wing 300 more attack points while Black Pendant gives her 500 more points." (Atk: 2100-2900 Def: 1200)

"You're still short by just..." Crowler shut up when the field spell zone of Haou's deal disk opened up.

"You didn't learn anything from your duel against my brother, did you? You really are pathetic." Haou said as he placed his own field spell in and right after he did, the field changed to a city like Skyscraper but this city was darker and most of the buildings were in ruins. "This is my own field spell, Evil City. Unlike Skyscraper, the attack point bonus of 1000 points is always there for my Evil HEROES and for each Elemental HERO that's in my graveyard, they gain another 100 points. I have two in my graveyard so add that all together and Inferno Wing gains 1200 points." (Atk: 2900-4100 Def: 1200)

"4100 attack points?!" Crowler gasped.

Haou pointed at Crowler, **"burn him." **He ordered in his normal voice which then Inferno Wing already evil smirk widen some more as she fired off a ball of blue fire known as Inferno Blast that sent the metal dragon into flames and destroyed it.

(Haou: 600 Crowler: 2900)

"And just like Flame Wingman, you lose life points equal to your destroy monster's attack points." Haou turned around and started walking off as Inferno Wing appeared in front of Crowler and burned the poor doctor with her blue flames as well.

(Haou: 600 Crowler: 0)

Everyone just stood in shock, even more so then after they saw Crowler get beat by Jaden. Crowler just got beat again but with an O.T.K. this time.

"What?! Two slackers beat Crowler?!" Chazz yelled.

"Wow, that last guy..." Alexis had no words to say. "That was over kill…"

"Elemental HEROES and Evil HEROES? Those twins are something else." Zane mumbled.

Crowler grunted after the attack hit him. The doctor had a few burns on his face but nothing to life threatening. _You slackers might be in but I'll make sure that you're be out of this school before this year is over. _He vowed.

Haou made it back to the stands and took a sit next to Bastion who was staring at him in amazement. Haou ignored the stare as he glanced up at his younger twin. "Can we go now?" The Evil HERO duelist asked.

Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at his brother's question as he threw an arm around his shoulder. "Yeah, you wish." He laughed while Yubel was watching them a little bit ways away.

_Well this is going to be an interesting year. _The guardian of the Gentle Darkness twins thought with a smile.

* * *

This is where all the made up cards I had in this chapter will go at the end:

**Evil City-Field Spell-**All "Evil HERO" monsters on your side of the field gain 1000 attack points; for each "Elemental HERO" monster in your graveyard, all "Evil HERO" monsters on your side of the field gain 100 attack points.

**Picture:** A dark city in ruins.


	2. Sea Side Duel

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! **

**Holy crap, thank you guys for the amazing feed back on the first chapter. You don't know how great it feels to see a review posted and hearing what you guys think of my work. Now before I say anything else, I will be accepting OCs for this story so if any of you guys want one of your characters in this story then just send me a PM about them and I'll see if I can fit them in. Also, tell me what kind of shippings you guys want to see in this story. I made up two new kind of shipping's but you have to wait until the end to see them along with the cards I made up for this chapter. This chapter was a fan made one I created just so Haou could have another duel before Jaden started getting all of the spotlight in the next few chapters. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the OC I created to duel against Haou.**

**Edited 6/10/15- So while going back through this, I realized that this was the only fan-made chapter that I did that I didn't have trouble writing XD Anyway, I fixed most of the mistakes that were in this which surprisingly wasn't to many (correct me if I'm wrong) and I also change Jaden and Haou's ship names with Masika since I realized that Foolshipping is another ship name for Chazz and Alexis and Stormshipping is the ship name for Chazz and Atticus. **

**...**

_"I still can't believe you blew up the helicopter, Haou." _Jaden frowned when all Haou replied to that with was a shrug.

A few hours later after Jaden and Haou pretty much destroyed Crowler in a duel, all the students were set to head to Duel Academy island in the Academy's helicopter but since Haou didn't want to be in the same room with people for about an hour, he sent one his Evil HEROES to destroy it, making it look like an accident. Since that was they only helicopter, until they could get a new one, Duel Academy just sent the orders to send a cruise ship instead. Most of the new enrolled students liked that idea and Jaden couldn't help but like that too but he was still mad at his brother.

The Yuki twins were now in their shared room they got. Since they were taking a boat to get to Duel Academy, it was more than likely that they wouldn't get there until tomorrow. Jaden was sitting on his bed wearing only a pair of red swimming trunks. Hey, he might be mad at his brother but he still was going to take advantage of what was on the cruise ship. As for Haou, the dark twin was laying on his bed with an arm behind his head and his eyes closed. He was trying to enjoy the peace but that was kinda hard to do with his younger brother breathing down his neck for what he did.

**"Yeah, I'm evil. Big deal," **Haou replied opening one of his now back to normal golden eyes to look at his brother's spirit eyes. **"Look, are you going swimming or not?"**

_"Yeah, can we go now; Jay-bear?" _Elemental HERO Knospe asked appearing on Jaden's right shoulder. _"You told mommy that you were going to take us swimming!" _

_ "Yeah, let Haou be his normal emo self while we're having a pool party!" _Another child like Elemental HERO added appearing on Jaden's other shoulder. This hero had pale white skin and bright green eyes. He was wearing a blue suit and over it was white armor that was made up of a helmet with three spikes forming at the top, shoulder blades, chest armor, armor like gloves that had spikes forming at the end, and white boots. His back also had long white ice like spikes on his back as well. This monster was Elemental HERO Ice Edge.

Jaden laughed at his two children heroes. _"Yeah, I guess I did say I was babysitting you two for today." _The Elemental HERO duelist glanced over at his brother. _"So you're just going to stay here the whole time?"_

**"That's the plan." **Haou answered reclosing his eye.

Jaden was kinda thinking about forcing his older brother to come to the pool with them but then he remembered how many people were going to be there and Haou was more than likely going to snap from that. Jaden didn't need a cruise ship blowing up, killing how many lives that were present on his guilt list. _"Well have fun uh….resting I guess." _He chuckled as his eyes changed to his brown color ones once again before he opened the door to their room and left.

Haou said nothing to that as he waited for the door to close. As soon as he heard that 'click' sound from the door being shut, he opened his eyes to stare up at the ceiling.

_"Oh good, I thought your brother would never leave. Don't take this the wrong way, Haou, but your little brother is annoying."_

**"Same as you, Magician; you and Jaden have so much in common." **Haou replied glancing out the corner of his eye to see a Duel Spirit that looked like a darker version of Magician's Valkyria standing there. The double gainer of the said spellcaster had long black hair instead of orange and she lost the hat too. Her eyes were pure blood red and she was wearing torn black clothing of the female magician with golden out lining plus matching boots. Her shaft was also black but at the top of it looked to be a head of a dead animal.

Magician, as Haou called her, crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. _"Why are you always so mean to me, Haou?" _

**"I'm mean to everyone so don't take it as I hate you or something." **Haou said as he sat up on his bed, now paying his full attention to the monster known fully as Evil HERO Magician. **"What do you want, Magician? Can't you see I'm trying to think here?"**

_"Too bad, I'm bored and you're going to_ _entertain me." _Magician said making Haou stare at her with a weird expression.

**"You have got to be kidding me."**

_"Nope,"_ Magician replied with an evil grin to the dark lord before she snapped her fingers. _"How about some dinner and a show?" _She asked but the way she said it, it sounded pretty much like an order which made Haou stand up from his bed, but he wasn't going over to the evil magician, he was walking over to the nightstand where he placed his duel disk. _"Uh what are you doing?"_

**"Since I can't get any peace and quiet around here," **Haou casted a glare at the female Evil HERO. **"I'm just going to go find someone worthy of dueling." **He placed his demon like duel disk on, inserted his deck inside, took his shades off his dresser, and left the room, leaving Magician to stand there, staring at the spot where Haou was laying.

_"Well fine then, be that way. I'm just going to go torment my family again like I've been doing this whole day." _Magician said to no one before she snapped her fingers and disappeared.

...

_"Still mad at Haou now, Jaden?" _Yubel asked glancing over at the other half to their shared soul.

Jaden could only chuckle at that. "Okay maybe he wasn't just being totally selfish by blowing up the helicopter. This cruise is pretty sweet and Knospe and Ice Edge look like they're having fun."

Currently, the Gentle Darkness ruler and his guardian were both in lounge chairs at the pool, both of them were just enjoying the nice sun and the sea breeze. Well Jaden was anyway, Yubel couldn't feel either one of them since she was after all just a Duel Spirit but she appeared to keep Jaden company. Meanwhile, Knospe and Ice Edge were both playing Marco Polo in the pool and Jaden had to laugh every so often when one of the Duel Spirits would pass right through one of the students in the pool like ghosts you would see in cartoons.

Yubel nodded at that as she glanced over at the children heroes. _"Poison Rose will be happy to know that her daughter had an amazing time. Absolute Zero will also be glad to know that his little brother had fun too...in coming."_

"In coming?" Jaden blinked at her random comment but got what she meant when he was hit in the face with a plastic beach ball. It didn't hurt one bit but he just stared in confusing at the random ball that was now rolling on the ground near his chair until he picked it up.

"Sorry!" Came a voice that made Jaden turn to see a girl with long purple blue hair and crystal blue eyes dressed in a silver bikini running over to him. Well was running over to him. The girl ended up slipping on a water puddle and landed on her butt. "Ow!"

On instincts, Jaden got up from his chair and went over to help the poor girl out. "Uh are you okay...sorry stupid question." He laughed nervously as he held out a hand to help her stand up.

The girl took it and Jaden helped her up. "Thanks and sorry, I'm a giant clumsy fool. I guess they make a rule about no running by pools for a reason." She laughed and Jaden couldn't help but chuckle at this girl's carefree altitude. That, however, soon stopped when Jaden noticed the girl was now staring at him all of the sudden.

_'Yubel…' _Jaden started, talking to his partner in his head. '_Why is this girl staring at me? Do I have something on my face?'_

_ "Jaden, I don't think you noticed but you're shirtless and you're pretty build. Plus, you're already handsome as it is. I'm surprised that more girls haven't came over here yet." _Yubel answered making Jaden glance out of the corner of his eye at her. The young ruler of the Gentle Darkness never did think he was all that good looking but now that he thought back to it, he did notice that a few girls were staring at him and Haou when they got onto the ship.

_'So I turned into Prince Charming without even knowing it? Wow, that's a first.' _Yubel chuckled at that as Jaden turned his attention back to the bluenette. "Hey, are you okay?" He asked her.

The girl snapped out of her daze and took a step back, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry, I just noticed your one of those kids that beat Dr. Crowler. It kinda took me by surprised. I now feel like a bigger fool by asking this but which one are you again? The guy who used the Elemental HERO deck or the Evil HERO deck?"

Jaden was kinda taken by surprised by her question but he soon smiled. "I'm Jaden Yuki and the guy with the Evil HEROES is my older by a few minutes twin brother, Haou. Sorry he couldn't be here to say that himself but Haou isn't the most social of people. He's mostly that moody people that likes to stand in corners." He joked about his twin.

The girl giggled at that. "You're funny, Jaden." The said duelist grinned at that. "I should have said this before but I'm Masika Miller."

"Masika? Isn't that Egyptian for "born during rain"?" Jaden had no idea how he knew that but he guessed it was something he must have known doing his past life that was resurfacing.

"Yep," Masika giggled before she noticed that Jaden was still holding the beach ball. "Wow, almost forgot why I came over here for." Jaden handed her ball back. "Sorry about it hitting you."

"Hey it's fine. I got to meet a new face from it. I guess I'll be seeing you around?" Jaden asked which Masika smiled too.

"Definitely," Masika agreed before she went on back to where she was playing ball with her friends.

Jaden smiled as he watched the bluenette leave but he soon looked at the ground when he heard giggling which belonged to E-HERO Knospe.

_"Jay-bear got a girlfriend. Jay-bear got a girlfriend." _The plant hero sang, causing Jaden go red in the face.

...

_"Come on, Jay-bear; I'm sure mommy would let you use some of her flowers."_

"For the last time, Knospe, I'm not looking to start a relationship." Jaden groaned as the child plant monster was currently hanging onto his shoulder again as he walked back to his room. Ice Edge was on his other shoulder and Yubel was following close behind them. Speaking of the female demon, Jaden glanced over at her. "Why do I have a feeling that you're enjoying this?"

_"Only just a little," _Yubel answered smirking.

Jaden just shook his head with a small chuckle as he opened the door to his room. "Hey Haou, guess who's...gone..." He was going to say back but that was soon changed when he noticed his brother wasn't in the room. That wasn't the worst part either. His duel disk was missing too. "Oh crap...he wouldn't..."

A scream from someone further down the ship made Jaden facepalm.

_"He would…" _Ice Edge said as Jaden took off running.

...

Pure annoyance crossed Haou's face as he stood on one side of a dueling field, staring down at his defeat opponent who was pretty much out cold just like the other ten duelists he had just beaten in the last five minutes. All of them were Obelisk who thought they were better then him but Haou put them in their places with O. . by using Evil HERO Inferno Wing.

The dark past king soon sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I was at least hoping to find someone who was at least just a little bit challenging. Really, if this is Duel Academy's best then I hate to see their worst."

"Oh...my...god...Haou, what the heck did you do?"

Haou growled a little under his breath as he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Jaden standing a few feet away. "I thought you were at the pool."

"Yeah and I thought you were in our room. Again, what the heck?! I thought we agreed to not go life or death matches ever again!"

Haou rolled his eyes. "They're not dead, Jaden, out cold but not dead. I have some self-control, thank you."

"Some?"

"Shut up."

"Holy mother of pearls deep..."

Haou and Jaden paused in their fighting when they heard someone's footsteps coming towards them.

Haou was confused when a long, purple blue hair and crystal blue eyes girl wearing a female Obelisk Blue uniform and had a duel disk on her left arm appeared but he was even more confused when Jaden knew who she was.

"Masika, what are you doing here?" The younger twin asked. "I thought you were at the pool."

"Yeah about that…" The bluenette giggled nervously. "I kinda got kicked out when I kept on hitting people in the face with beach balls. I really am a clumsy fool." She then turned her gaze onto Haou and smiled. "You must be Haou. Jaden told me about you: the moody twin of the year."

"Moody twin?" Haou shot dagger like glares at his younger brother who just laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he took a few steps back from his brother. Haou rolled his eyes before he looked back at Masika. "I'll show you moody." He pointed at her duel disk. "You game or are you afraid?"

"Afraid? Why would I be..." Masika trailed off and went quiet when she noticed a black aura appearing around Haou.

Jaden noticed it too and shot a worrying glance at his twin. "Haou-"

"Shut up, Jaden." Haou snarled at him before turning his attention back onto Masika but was taken by surprise a little when the bluenette didn't look all that afraid.

"A duel? Sure! I wanted to duel against one of the guys who had beaten Dr. Crowler!" Masika took out her deck from her deck holder, inserted it into her duel disk and turned it on. "I'm sensing a storm coming and it's about to take you out!"

_What is up with this girl? _Haou wondered before he shook the thought away before he activated his own duel disk. "Yeah and I'm sensing a storm too and it's one that's going to end with something catching on fire."

(Haou: 4000 Masika: 4000)

As Haou and Masika drew their first five cards, Jaden was standing out of the way with a frown as he looked at his brother. Yubel also had reappeared next to him with her arm crossed. "_This isn't going to end well." _She stated.

Jaden nodded in agreement as he glanced over at the Obelisks that Haou dueled and knocked out before this match started, their knocked out forms being pushed to the sidelines. "And the worst part is that I don't think Haou was even trying with those guys." He mumbled before he turned his attention back to the duel.

"Well as the saying goes, ladies first." Masika started as she drew and grinned at what she got. "Awesome!" Haou narrowed his eyes as Maskia's field spell zone opened up and she placed the card she just got into it. "I'm going to play A Legendary Ocean!"

What used to be a dueling field on the cruise ship turned into what looked to be an underwater temple. Haou was kinda taken by surprised at her field spell since he was now standing underwater with fish swimming around him.

"Welcome to the City of Atlantis!" Masika joked with a laugh. "With this field spell in play, the field is treated as Umi. Also, all water type monsters levels are reduced by 1 and they all gain 200 ATK and DEF, which is perfect since I'm going to summon my Atlantean Heavy Infantry in attack mode!"

A fish-man monster with blue skin and armor carrying a yellow and green fish face shield appeared on the field (Atk: 0-200 Def: 1600-1800).

"And when he's on the field, I can normal summon twice but it has to be a level 4 or below Sea Serpent-Type monster so I'm going to summon my Atlantean Attack Squad in attack mode!"

Another fish warrior appeared on the field next to the first one but this one had green skin and was wearing purple armor plus had a shield and sword (Atk: 1400-1600-2400 Def: 0-200).

"Oh and when he's on the field, he gains 800 more attack points if there's another Fish, Sea Serpent, or Aqua-Type monster on my field and as you can see, there is." Masika smiled as she took one last card from her hand and placed it in her spell and trap card zone. "And I think I'll end things here with a face down. You're move…moody." She giggled while Haou sent her a death glare.

"You're really asking for a death note." Haou said plainly as he drew. "I think you will remember this card from my duel against Crowler, Dark Fusion." The dark version of Polymerization appeared on the field as a black aura appeared around it. "With this, I can summon a fiend type fusion monster and I have just the one in mind. Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix combined to create...Evil HERO Inferno Wing!"

The two heroes appeared on the field before they were sucked into the Dark Fusion card and what came out of it was the female fiend evil hero (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

Haou pointed at Atlantean Heavy Infantry and ordered, **"burn." **

Inferno Wing smirked devilishly as she fired off her Inferno Blast at the sea warrior.

"Sorry but my fish warrior isn't going anywhere. I play my trap, Aegis of the Ocean Dragon Lord!" The group of fish that were swimming around Haou not to long ago swum in front of Atlantean Heavy Infantry and protected him from the attack. "This trap protects my Level 3 or lower water type monsters from being destroyed by battle or by card effects this turn." Masika explained. "But better luck next time, Haou."

"If there is a next time for you," Haou replied as he placed a card faced down and ended his turn.

_"Haou could have taken out most of her life points if he had just destroyed her trap first. Haou not an idiot; he knew very well that it was a trap but he walked right into it. The question is why?" _Yubel wondered out loud.

Jaden was also wondering the same thing. _Either Haou letting anger cold his mind or he's got something big planned. He wanted that trap to be used before he summoned his major power houses. _

"Well I guess it's back to me then." Masika said as she drew and a wide grin appeared on her face as she got just what she needed. "Haou, I like you to say hello to my little friend!"

She played the card she just drew on her monster card zone and what appeared was a baby water dragon with dark blue scales on the top of its body and a light blue underbelly, red eyes, sharp looking teeth, and yellow fins on its back. The dragon also looked to be wearing silver and gold armor (Atk: 1600-1800 Def: 800-1000).

"Meet Legendary Atlantean Tridon; he may look small now but thanks to his special ability, I can give him up along with another Sea Serpent type monster on my field and he grows."

The sea dragon along with Atlantean Heavy Infantry were engulfed by a giant bubble, the inside being filled with water so no one could see anything inside but they did however see the shadow of Legendary Atlantean Tridon growing bigger by the second inside the bubble.

"Behold my best monster and the King of Atlantean: Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon!"

The bubble burst and what come out of it was a giant dragon that looked just like Legendary Atlantean Tridon but this one had way more armor and looked like it could rip your head off with just one bit (Atk: 2800-3000 Def: 1600-1800).

"That is one impressive beast." Jaden said in awe of her sea dragon.

Masika smiled at that. "If you think he's impressive now, Jaden, then you're going to be minded blown after this. Since I summoned him with Legendary Atlantean Tridon, all your brother's monsters lose 300 attack points."

Poseidra let out a threating roar that made Evil HERO Inferno Wing take a step back just from the force of it as her attack points went down (Atk: 2100-1800).

Haou didn't look all that worried when his Evil HERO lost points even when Masika yelled, "Okay Poseidra, show Haou what you're made off with Tsunamis Slammer!"

The giant dragon slammed his armor tail into the ground and pieces of the ocean floor where sent flying at Inferno Wing. The Evil HERO hissed as she was destroyed by the rubble.

(Haou: 2800 Masika: 4000)

"And with your only monster out of the way, Atlantean Attack Squad can attack you direct!" Masika's fish warrior swum over to Haou and struck him with his sword.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 4000)

"Yes!" Masika jumped up and down like an excited bunny. "I just took out almost all of your life points! Oh yeah, I'm awesome! Oh yeah, I'm awesome!" The Atlantean duelist's monsters sweat dropped from their master's behavior.

"Are you done with your cheering?"

Masika stopped jumping when she noticed that Haou didn't even finch one bit from either of her attacks. Not only that, he had two new monsters on his field in defense mode that looked to be black ghosts with one eye (Atk: 0 Def: 0 X2). "Hey, what just happened here?" She asked in confusion.

Haou just pointed to his face down that rose up and Masika caught on after she saw it. "After you're second attack, I played Fires of Doomsday which lets me summon two Doomsday Tokens onto the field." The dark lord explained.

"But why didn't you just use them to protect your life points?" Masika was even more confused on what he was trying to do.

Jaden, however, knew his brother all too well and he groaned. "Oh no."

_"He's planning on summoning him already? Wow, she must have really annoyed him." _Yubel shook her head as she glanced over at Haou since it was his turn.

"You know something, Masika?" The said girl was taken by surprised since that was the first time Haou called her by her name. "You should feel honored since I don't summon this guy all that much but that squealing five seconds signed your death note. I'm sacrificing one of my Doomsday Tokens to summon Evil HERO Malicious Edge!"

One of the tokens exploded and formed a cloud of black fog. Masika blinked a few times. "So where's you're…" She went dead quiet when all she heard was evil chuckling and when the dark fog lifted, a fiend type monster was standing on Haou's side of the field. The monster had purple skin with blue bands wrapped all around him with spikes coming out of all of them. He had razor sharp claws like Wolverine along with white and purple wings and a dark blue mask covering his face (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800).

Masika had no words for a few minutes since that monster was truly terrifying but she got back in control of herself when she noticed something. "Hey, how come you were able to summon a level 7 monster with only one sacrifice?"

"Since you have a monster on your field, that's all I need to summon Malicious Edge onto my field." Haou answered as he played another card from his hand. "I now active the spell card, Fiend Alliance!"

A spell card with a picture of two Evil HERO monsters shaking hands but with their fingers crossed behind their back rose up before a dark aura appeared around it just like Dark Fusion.

"This card lets me summon another fiend type monster from my deck that's level 8 or below but the catch is that I have to give up a monster on my field to summon it and it can only be on my field for this turn only. It doesn't really matter though since I just won. So I'm going to give up my other Doomsday Token-" The other token turned into dark fog like the first one did before it was sucked into the dark spell card. "-so I can summon Evil HERO Magician in attack mode!"

An evil giggle could be heard from the Fiend Alliance card before the monster that Haou was speaking to before any of this crazy stuff happened appeared on the field (Atk: 2500 Def: 1800).

_"Finally freedom!" _Haou rolled his eyes as Magician looked over at him with a devilish grin. _"I knew you still liked me."_

"Just do what you're best at, Magician, shut up and give everyone a power up." Haou growled back at her.

_"Fine then, Lord and Master of the Gentle Darkness," _Magician rolled her own eyes as she raised her shaft in the air and in the next second, her and Malicious Edge attack went up by 500 more points. (Atk: 2600-3100) (Atk: 2500-3000)

Masika's eyes widen at the sudden power up of both of Haou's monsters while said person explained what was happening. "When Evil HERO Magician is on the field, all monsters with Evil HERO in their name gain 500 more attack points. She might be annoying as hell but she's still somewhat useful."

_"Well I'm hurt. Maybe next time I won't give everyone some of my power." _Magician put in but Haou ignored her as he played the last card in his hand.

"Before I attack, I'm going to use the equip spell, Double Punishment." Malicious Edge grinned evilly as a black aura formed around him. "This card can only be equip to Malicious Edge and during this turn, he can attack twice but he's then destroyed when the rounds over."

Jaden groaned as he watched this. "He played two cards that end with his monsters getting destroyed when the round's over."

_"This is Haou, Jaden. Your brother will give up anything he has to win a duel." _Yubel shook her head, not liking this any better.

"First off, let's destroy that dragon. Malicious Edge, attack with Needle Burst!" Haou ordered right before the dark monster nodded gladly as he shot spikes from his armor and destroyed Poseidra.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 3900)

"And with him gone, Atlantean Attack Squad losses those 800 attack points." Haou smirked as the fish warrior attack went down (Atk: 2400-1600). "Magician, make yourself useful and destroy that walking fish stick."

_"Yeah, yeah." _Magician rolled her eyes again as she fired off an attack that looked very much like Magician's Valkyria's Mystic Scepter Blast but only a darker form of it as it destroyed Atlantean Attack Squad.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 2500)

"Uh oh," Masika's eyes widen again as she took a step back but she ended up falling on her butt. "Ow!"

"If you think that hurts then wait until you feel Malicious Edge's second attack head on." Haou nodded to his Evil HERO who threw another round of spikes but this time at Masika who just sat there in fear as she took the hit that destroyed the rest of her life points.

(Haou: 400 Masika: 0)

"Game over," Haou said as his duel disk shut itself off. He nodded to Malicious Edge again, giving him the sign that it was okay to leave which he did just that. Magician, however, just stood there for a few minutes before she smirked at the dark ruler before she disappeared also. Haou rolled his eyes at that before he glanced over at Masika who was still just sitting there, staring at him in shock and surprise. "Told you the storm was going to end in fire." With that, the past king started walking away without a care in the world.

* * *

**Evil HERO-Magician**

Atk: 2500 Def: 1800

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Effect

Level: 8

Effect- This card is also treated as a Spellcaster. All monsters with "Evil HERO" in their name on your side of the field gain 500 attack points.

Picture: A darker version of Magician's Valkyria that has long black hair instead of orange without the hat. Her eyes are pure blood red and she's wearing torn black clothing with golden out lining plus matching boots. Her shaft is black and the top has a head of a dead animal on it.

**Fiend Alliance**-Spell-Tribute one monster on your side of the field; special summon one level 8 or below fiend type monster from your deck. That monster is destroyed at the end of the turn it was summoned.

Picture: Two Evil HERO monsters shaking hands but with their fingers crossed behind their back.

**Double Punishment**-Equip Spell-This card can only be equip to "Evil HERO Malicious Edge". The monster equip with this card can attack twice. This monster is destroyed at the end of the turn this card was actived.

Picture: Malicious Edge with a black aura around him attacking two monsters with his claws.

* * *

**Halfwitshipping-JadenXMasika (since they both act like fools at times)**

**Galeshipping-HaouXMasika (a gale is a strong wind like a storm and gale can also mean "a burst of sound, especially of laughter" which works for them since Masika one of the only people that can make Haou smile) **


	3. First Day Chaos at D A I

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Chapter 3 up and running! Oh my god, that took forever (mostly because of school) but the good news is that I only have 3 and a half weeks of school left and then it's summer! And you guys know what the means? More chapters and shorter time waits! Oh and thanks you guys for those amazing reviews for this on last chapter. You guys are truly amazing. Anyway, I had fun writing this and a lot of fun with Jaden and Chazz first duel against each other. On that note, never and I mean never take one of Jaden's cards or it's not going to be pretty XD. Also some shipping in this chapter but of who you have to find out. Well enough about that, let's get down to the action! R&amp;R everyone!**

**Edited 6/10/15- So with this chapter, I just fixed some more grammar mistakes and such. I also realized how much I like to make that Death Note joke during this whole story and this was before I even watched the anime XD Great, I turned Haou into Light (oh the irony (love that joke too btw lol)**

**...**

A day has pasted since Haou had beaten Masika in a duel and all the new Duel Academy students were still on the cruise ship heading towards the island, but not too long ago, the captain of the ship had said over the intercom that they would be arriving in a few minutes.

Jaden and Haou were in their room once more, neither one of them was saying a word to the other as they were during their own thing. Jaden was sitting on the floor, his back pressed against the bed frame, going through a box that was given to all the new students before they got on the ship. Inside the box was his school uniform and PDA for all his academy needs and knowledge. As for Haou, the dark overlord was sitting on his bed, going through his deck and changing a few cards up, most of them being spells and traps since he rarely changed his Evil HEROES for other monsters. Yubel was also in the room with them, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. She was glancing from one twin to the other with a look of annoyance on her face since neither one of them had spoken a word to the other since the duel the other day.

Finally, the Guardian of the Gentle Darkness kings had it. _"Are you two really still fighting? For calling out loud, I would have thought you two would have been over this by now."_

Jaden thought the same thing too but he said nothing to that but instead gazed up at his older brother. He hated fighting with Haou but he hated the fact knowing that he or himself had hurt someone because they got a little mad and lost control of their powers. Taking a deep breath and swallowing his pride, Jaden said, _"look Haou, I'm sorry okay. I just-"_

**"I know what you're going to say, Jaden, and you're right, that was uncalled for." **Haou mumbled back taking Jaden by surprised. **"I got annoyed and lost it." **He shook his head before he looked over at Jaden fully. **"So what did you get in the packet?" **He asked trying to change the subject.

Jaden stared at his brother for a few seconds since he gave up that fight way to quickly, (for the Yuki's, a long fight would be for about a week; a day and a half was pretty quick for them) but knowing Haou, he was thinking about some other things in his mind so he didn't feel like fighting and just gave up. Jaden chose to see that as a good thing and smiled as he pulled out his school blazer from the box and placed it on over his black t-shirt.

The blazer was red that extended to Jaden's waist. It had a band which matched the color of the jacket at the cuffs of the arms. It had a white band around the shoulders that had a snap or button to keep it closed and another band which also matches the color of the jacket wraps around the bottom of the jacket which also serves the purpose of keeping the jacket closed but Jaden left his open for the moment. There was also a white decorative shape with a darker red border on the chest of the blazer.

Haou just raised an eyebrow. He read somewhere that if you got Red in Duel Academy then you were at rock bottom. Sure Jaden sucked at taking test and doing any kind of homework but his dueling skills made up for it. Something told Haou that Crowler had something to do with this and was going to say something to Jaden about it but he didn't since Jaden looked like a child who just got what they really wanted during Christmas.

_"Sweet, isn't it guys?" _Jaden asked with a grin. _"I just happened to get my blazer in my favorite color!"_

Yubel chuckled at that. _"Well luck is always on your side, Jaden, besides those off times when everything goes to hell at that very moment." _She shrugged before she glanced over to Haou's side of the room and saw that his pocket was still sealed up. _ "I believe it's your turn, your highness."_

Haou shot her a death glare before he sighed and took the box off the ground and opened it. The dark king narrowed his eyes at what he found. He pulled out a red blazer that was just like Jaden's.

Jaden grinned widen at that. _"I guess you're going to have wear something else that isn't black or gold after all, bro."_

**"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Jaden." **Haou replied and before Jaden could ask what he meant, a wave of dark energy appeared around Haou's blazer and changed the red color to black and the white to golden.

_"Okay...I'm glad I didn't place money on that." _Jaden joked as Haou took off his leather jacket and replaced it with his recolored blazer and left his opened like Jaden's.

**"Yeah, lucky you," **Haou agreed and right after he said that, someone started speaking over the intercom again.

_"Attention new Academy duelists, this is your captain speaking, if you look outside, you'll see your new home away from home."_

_"Wait, we're here?" _Jaden's eyes changed to brown as he took off out of the room.

Haou shook his head with a sigh. **"I sometimes wonder if Jaden has ADHD." **He mumbled making Yubel laugh as she disappeared while the other Yuki walked out of the room to see the island himself.

Like the captain said, the island was getting closer and closer into sight as the cruise ship was about to arrive at it. From the view right now, all that everyone saw was a big island with a large forest covering it and Haou happened to notice a volcano on one side of the island too. The dark twin smirked a little knowing he could have a lot of fun with it but the main reason why the Yuki twins were here was the building in the middle of the island. The Academy building was a silver color with four tan spires and three dishes in the middle going downwards. The first one was blue followed by yellow and at the bottom was red.

"Oh yeah, now this is going to be sweet." Jaden grinned as he shared a high five with his brother.

Haou nodded to that. Sure, he didn't want to come here in the first place but he had to agree with his younger brother that this place did look pretty nice. Plus, it also helped when Haou felt a dark energy coming from right under the island.

...

After everyone got off the cruise ship, the freshman class was sent to a lecture classroom that you would see in a college university with a large monitor in the front. The room had to be filled with at least 50 or more students and the Kings of the Gentle Darkness just happened to be the crowd.

Haou was standing far away from almost everyone since he hated being a part of large groups of people. Jaden had wondered off to go talk to his new found friend, Syrus, but when Haou went to go check on him, Jaden was asleep while standing up. It didn't take much to get him bored out of his mind.

So Haou was back in his corner with his arms crossed over his chest, waiting for this meeting to start and be over with as fast as it could.

"Hey moody, what are you doing back here all alone?"

Haou glanced out the corner of his eye to see Masika skipping over to him…that is, until she tripped over her own boots and fell over onto the ground right in front of the past king. "Stupid boots!" She groaned with a laugh as she stood back up. "I just made a fool out of myself, didn't I?"

Haou had to stare at her for a few seconds. He had just beaten her in a duel not too long ago and she hadn't ran away from him in terror? Instead, she just did the exact opposite? She was either really stupid like Crowler or just really brave. He was leaning more towards the first choice. "Pretty much," He replied looking away but that wasn't easy to tell since he was wearing his sunglasses.

"Yeah, I'm the fool of the year." Masika giggled not paying one bit of close attention to how Haou was trying to ignore her. "Anyway, I had a blast during our duel yesterday! Those Evil HEROES of yours are amazing! We have got to duel again sometime!"

That made Haou look right back at her. _Okay, either this girl is insane or I'm losing it. _Again, Haou was going towards the first choice when Masika got right in his face, freaking the Evil HERO duelist out on the inside but didn't let it show on the outside.

"By the way, how did you do those amazing effects? You know like how you made it look like you had a dark aura around yourself and made the attacks from your monsters feel so real?" Masika asked Haou, their faces only inches apart from each other. "You have got to show me! I want to learn how to do that! Plus you also got to tell me where did you get a black and golden blazer from? That is so cool!"

"Weren't you scared?" Haou asked before he realized what he was saying. When he did, he cursed at himself in his head.

Masika blinked a few times at his question as she moved back from him, realizing how close they were. She blushed a little but smiled as she answered, "yeah, uh course I was scared. But after you left, I thought it was the coolest thing ever! Remind me to invite you to my cousin's Halloween party next year." She laughed.

Haou had no words for this girl anymore and still couldn't come up with anything as the monitor in front of the room finally turned on. Haou looked up at it and on the screen was a bald man with a goatee around his chin who was dressed in a darker version of the red blazer with a shirt and tie.

"Good morning and welcome my students," the man said with a smile. "I am Chancellor Sheppard, the headmaster here and you are the best and brightest young duelists in the world. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable, depending on how you ranked that is." He finished with a light chuckle as the screen clicked off and people started leaving the area to go check out their dorms and get unpacked then to explore the island.

"Well I guess that's the sign to leave." Masika said with a smile and as she turned to leave, she tripped over her boots once more and started falling forwards.

Haou noticed this and grabbed her by the wrist before she could hit the ground. However, when he noticed what he just did, Haou quickly let go of her arm and Masika hit the ground still. _Oh god, what's wrong with me?!_ Haou wondered, freaking out again on the inside but still wasn't showing it on the outside. He really knew how to hide his emotions. "Uh...sorry..." He said quickly.

Masika just laughed a little as she stood back up and dusted herself off. "Hey, it's fine. My fault anyway...Well see you around...moody." She giggled as she started walking off, without tripping this time, over to a group of Obelisk girls before they left the area.

Haou could only stand there for a few minutes since he had no idea what the heck just happened. Soon he just sighed and walked over to Jaden who was still asleep. He poked his brother a few times before he finally woke up and looked at him with sleepy eyes that were changing from Yubel's to his once normal brown.

Jaden yawned as he asked, "sorry...what I miss?"

"I have no idea." Haou answered as he looked away making Jaden raise an eyebrow at him but chose not to question him.

...

A few minutes later, Jaden and Haou were outside of the school building, looking through their PDAs. Syrus was also with them, dressed in red, who was sitting on one of the school's stone decorations. Jaden was sitting on the same one but on the other side while Haou was standing a bit away from both of them, leaning against a tree.

"Well guys, it looks like I'm in the Slifer Red dorm." Jaden said with a grin since he was checking to see what dorm he was in. He loved it that he was getting his favorite color for everything around here.

"Cool, same with me." Syrus replied with a smile of his own since he was sharing a dorm and a room with his new friend.

"What dorm are you in, bro?" Jaden asked looking over at his brother.

"Slifer," Haou answered with a small growl under his breath. Don't get him wrong, he wanted nothing to do with those slobs at Obelisk Blue but for crying out loud, he and Jaden both should have gotten into blue or at least Ra Yellow since they pretty much owned Crowler in front of everyone. Speaking of the Obelisk Headmaster, Haou was seriously thinking about dropping his sorry butt into that volcano he saw on his way here. An evil grin formed on his face from the thought just as Bastion came walking out of the building and was heading over to them.

Jaden waved to him before he asked, "hey Bastion, are you in Red too?"

Bastion looked like he was trying not to laugh as he answered, "let's see, yellow sleeves, yellow buttons, I don't think so."

Jaden blinked a few times at that before he went, "oh...so that's why we're in red." Haou face palmed from embarrassment.

"Please tell me you didn't just figure that out?" Bastion asked which got him a fake glare from Jaden.

"So what? Ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden asked with a play full growl while Haou chuckled a little. Jaden had better eye sight than anyone else on this island because of his powers of the Gentle Darkness and from being fused with Yubel so to him, Haou thought it would be funny to see Jaden color blind with Yubel's eyes.

"Actually no; are you color blind?"

Jaden smirked at that as he shook his head. "No but I could have been." Bastion laughed a little at that before he started to walk away. "See you around the dorms then!"

"I doubt that." Bastion replied over his shoulder. "Your dorm is over there." He said pointing over to somewhere which made Jaden and Syrus both blink while Haou raised an eyebrow.

...

"This is our dorm? It's an outhouse with a deck." Syrus said with a frown as he was staring at the so called Slifer Red dorm.

The Slifer Red dorm turned out to be a small little yellow outhouse with a red roof and a deck to the second floor.

_You have got to be freaking kidding me._ Haou thought who was also looking up at the Slifer dorm. _Okay, Crowler is going to get a death note for this. _

Unlike the other two, Jaden was smiling as he was looking on the bright side of things. He was standing on the second floor, enjoying the flesh air. "Are you kidding me? This place is great! Check out the view! We got our dorm next to the ocean! Think of all the beach parties we can throw!" Jaden wasn't really the party type but again, he was trying to brighten up the mood at having the worse dorm ever as his brother had said when he first saw this place. "Oh right, so this here is our room, Sy." He said as he turned the knob on the first door of the second floor and opened it to his and his new friend's room.

Inside the room was a two-seated deck along the left wall, a window straight across from the door, a three-person bunk bed along the right wall, and a little stove with some cabinets beneath it and over it near the door. But all in all, the room looked like something you would find in a used store.

"It's kinda small," Syrus replied from the doorway after he came up the stairs while Jaden walked into the room.

"Hey, you're a small guy." Jaden replied with a grin as Syrus walked into the room to stand next to him. "Anyway, I like it. This will make a sweet pad for our first year here."

"Yeah but isn't it kinda weird meeting up at the entrance exams and now roommates?" Syrus said before he got this weird crazy grin on his face. "Think we were connected in some kind of ancient life, Jaden? You know like you were an Egyptian Pharaoh and I was the Guardian Seto?"

Jaden turned his head at that and also when he heard a chuckle from the doorway to see his brother standing there with a devilish grin. "Pharaoh no, king yes." Haou said as he shook his head with a dark laugh. "Oh irony, you have got to love it." Syrus looked confused at that like he was missing something here.

_"He's right, Jaden, it is pretty funny but mostly about his thoughts about being your guardian." _Yubel laughed in Jaden's head. _"Sorry but that's already taken."_

Jaden made no comment to either one of them as he looked over at Syrus with a creeped out look on his face. "No offense, Sy, but that's just lame."

"Well it could be true," Syrus pointed out with a frown.

"Irony," Haou said once more with another dark chuckle before he started heading next door to where his room was at.

Jaden just shook his head at his brother as he left before he looked back over at Syrus. "No way, they would've broken the mold when they made the two of us."

"Yeah for different reasons..." Syrus mumbled under his breath with a sigh.

"Sy, we're gonna have to work on that confidence of yours." Jaden said scratching his chin before he walked over to the window since the curtains were shut and opened them. "But first, let's work on this pad!"

"Hey! Those were closed for a reason!" A voice yelled which took the two boys by surprised. Jaden closed the curtains and he and Syrus looked at the top bunk since that's where the voice had came from.

"Oh sorry," Syrus said as Jaden scratched the back of his head from embarrassment.

"Yeah, we didn't see you up there." Jaden added sheepishly.

"Well can you see me now?!" The covers were pulled back revealing the person who the two boys got mad. It was a heavy-set boy dressed in a senior year Slifer Red uniform that was white with red trimmings. The boy's face looked like a koala.

Syrus screamed in terror from the angry expression on the boy's face while Jaden just stood there and stared. Not many things scared him much anymore since he was after all sharing his body and soul with a dragon demon and his twin brother was pretty much the devil when he really got mad.

"Will you stop your screaming?!" The koala boy yelled in anger and annoyance as he raised a fist at them before lowing it to ask, "who are you two and what are you doing in my room?!"

"Oh, I'm Jaden Yuki and that's Syrus." Jaden answered as he pointed at his friend who finally was able to stop screaming bloody murder before he continued. "And we're your new-" Jaden paused for a second when the boy turned over to his side so he wasn't looking at them or was trying to go back to asleep. Either one was believable. "-roommates." Jaden finished before he looked over at Syrus with a frown. _And I thought Haou was antisocial. _He thought.

"You're new alright, so let me tell you how things work around here." The guy mumbled.

"Like when parent's visit is?" Syrus asked which made Jaden look down at the ground for a second as he mumbled something under his breath that kinda sounded like a curse before he raised his head so he could listen to what this older boy had to say.

"Duh, like how the whole color thing works. That's more important than anything…" The boy turned back over so he was looking over at them. "We got three different color students here. There are the Obelisk Blue students, the Ra Yellow students, and the Slifer Red students. Now blue students are the highest rank here; most from grades and others from connections. The yellow students are the second highest. They are mostly younger students that have lot of potential. Then there are us, the red wonders."

"The wonders, that's a pretty cool name," Syrus mumbled with a small smile.

"As in, 'I wonder how rejects like us made it even this far.' Yeah sorry, this is how far it goes for us: the dueling losers. Oh and I'm Chumley by the way." He added with a yawn before he turned over to go back to sleep.

Syrus frowned at that while Jaden started to think some things over in his head.

...

Meanwhile in the room next to Jaden's, Haou was busy fixing up his new home with some help from his powers. Before, it looked just like his brother's but thanks to Haou's use of the Gentle Darkness, it looked new and improved.

The faded away yellow color that once painted the walls of the room was now a pure black as night color. The wooden ceiling was also the same color but above Haou's bed was a ceiling paining of a full blue moon with golden stars around it. Hey what could he say? Haou loved the night sky but he would never say that out loud. Also speaking of his bed, he changed it so it would be a one person bed that was now right next to the window. He left the desk and stove the same and the only thing else he changed was the floor color which was a faded away pink but now was a bright blue color.

Currently, the dark lord was now just chilling out on his bed, enjoying the few minutes of peace he could get until you know who would show up.

_"Wow Haou, I love what you done with the place. All we need now is some dead bodies and we're set!"_

**"Yeah, good luck with that, Magician." **Haou replied glazing over at his female field who was sitting on top of his desk as he sat up on his bed. **"Look, you can feel the dark energy here too right?"**

Magician rolled her eyes at his stupid question. _"You mean the dark energy that coming from underneath this very island at this very moment? Nope, haven't felt a thing."_

**"Don't you even dare start this bull crap, Magician." **Haou snarled at her. **"Just take some of the Evil HEROES and see where this dark energy is coming from. I need to know."**

_"Why so you can take it all for yourself?" _Magician questioned. _"Yeah not being selfish one bit, you jerk."_

**"Just do it." **Haou ordered starting to lose his patients again with her.

Magician tapped her fingers on the wooden desk while putting on a fake thinking face. _"Should I?" _She shrugged as she jumped off the desk. _"Well I'm bored anyway so..." _She snapped her fingers, making herself disappear.

Haou rolled his eyes after she left. **"I really need to put a restraining order on her." **He mumbled as he stood up and walked over to his door. He opened it just a crack and peeked outside. He raised an eyebrow when he saw that Jaden and Syrus were walking off to somewhere. _Where are those two heading off to? _

...

"There's some kind of duel action going on in there." Jaden said over his shoulder as he ran up to the school building and went inside.

After their talk in the Slifer Red room with Chumley, Jaden and Syrus decided to take a walk around the island to get the layout of things. Then Jaden's spider sense for dueling started to go off and now here they were inside the school building trying to see what was setting Jaden's senses off.

"How do you know?" Syrus asked as he finally caught up with him since Jaden was a pretty fast runner when he wanted to be.

"I just know," Jaden answered as he went thought the hallway. "It's over this way, I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure? Do you have some sick sense for dueling or something?"

Jaden stopped at a corner and raised his head with his eyes closed. "It's in the air, Syrus, can't you just smell it?" He asked as he reopened his eyes and turned left to an opening of a room.

"Yeah maybe if today's pollen count was lower." Syrus mumbled as he followed him into the room. "Are you sure we should be in here?"

"Wow…to cool…wow." Jaden said in awe as he looked around the room. They had just walked into this giant dueling arena with row after row of seats for the stands. In the middle of the room was the dueling field with a bunch of wires coming out of it.

"This is the sweetest dueling arena I've ever seen!" Jaden grinned. '_Yubel, are you seeing this right now?!'_

_ "Yeah I am, Jay." _The female demon replied in his head. _"Now just don't burst from excitement on me." _Jaden grinned widen at that.

"Yeah no kidding, I bet it would be amazing to duel here." Syrus agreed with what Jaden said early as he was looking around the room in just as much awe.

Jaden looked at him and his grin turned into a smirk. "Then let's find out shall we?"

"Are you sure we're even allowed?"

"Sure we're allowed, we're students here and this is our campus."

"Wrong! This is the Obelisk Blue campus."

"And you Slifer Red rejects aren't allowed here."

Jaden and Syrus both blinked a few times before they noticed they weren't the only ones in here. Taiyou and Raizou, from the entrance exams who were with Chazz, were standing there glaring at the two Slifers with hate filled looks.

"Uh sorry, we were just looking around. No harm done right?" Syrus asked nervously before he looked at Jaden. "But we're leave now, right Jay?" He said to the person that got them into this mess.

Jaden looked from the small boy back to the Obelisks. _Are you kidding me? I want to try this dueling field out!_ He thought as his smirk reappeared on his face. "We don't have to leave as long as one of you guys agrees to duel me. I can be a guest duelist."

"Hey wait a minute…you're one of those kids that beat Crowler." Taiyou said in surprised.

"Hey Chazz! One of those kids that beat Dr. Crowler is here! Check it out!" Raizou yelled to the stands which made the Slifer Red boys look up to where he was yelling at.

Coming down the stands was none other than Chazz himself who just narrowed his eyes when he looked at the Slifers.

"Oh hey, what's up? My name's Jaden and he's Chuzz was it?" Jaden asked since he just forgotten the third boy's name. That made Chazz growl in annoyance at Jaden's cluelessness while Yubel chuckle in the back of his mind.

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist back in Duel Prep School so you better show some respect!" Taiyou snapped.

"Yeah, he's going to be the future King of Games; the best duelist in the world!" Raizou added.

Jaden scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, "impossible."

"Say what?!"

"It's impossible for him to be the future King of Games since that's what I'm going to be." Jaden answered as he pointed at himself. "Well me or my brother anyway but let's face it, if it comes down to us, I'm going to win." Though in the back of his mind, Jaden would have been happy just to share the title with Haou. They did share the title of Supreme King when they were the same person in their past life so Jaden couldn't see why that had to change.

The two boys stared at him before they burst into laughter. "A Slifer Slacker King of Games?! Now that will be the day!" Taiyou laughed.

"Can it you two!" Chazz snapped which made everyone look at him again. "Maybe he's right. He and his brother did beat Crowler after all and those rare legendary monsters of his. I guess that take's some skill to pull that off."

"You got that right." Jaden agreed with a smirk.

"Or maybe it was just luck. I say we find out right now." Chazz added with a smirk of his own.

"Bring it."

"Well this certainly is a motley crew." All heads turned when a new voice entered the fight. Footsteps could be heard as two more Obelisks entered the room. Jaden smiled when he saw the first one was Masika but the other one he didn't know. The second Obelisk was female also with long blond hair and hazel eyes and was the one that just spoke.

"Wow…who are they?" Syrus asked with a small blush on his face while Jaden waved Hi to Masika who smiled and waved back.

"Oh hey Alexis," Chazz greeted the blond with a smirk before he looked over at Masika. "Hey Masika, did you two come to watch me wipe the floor with my new little friend Jaden here? I'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one at that."

Jaden didn't get mad much unless he was mad at Haou for Shadow Duel reasons but the Gentle Darkness ruler had to shoot Chazz a glare for underestimating his skills in a duel.

_"I love to see this jerk's face when you tell him that you weren't even trying during your duel against Crowler." _Yubel said with a growl which Jaden was about to do but lost his chance when Masika spoke up.

"Chazz, you shouldn't go around and make fun of the other dorms. You're giving ours a bad name." Masika said frowning at the blue student. "Plus, you shouldn't make fun of Jaden's dueling skills. People have feelings too you know and I don't think his brother would like it if he heard what you were saying about him."

Chazz rolled his eye at that. "Oh the big bad brother? I'm so scared." He said sarcastically.

**"You should be." **

Everyone turned to the entrance where Jaden and Syrus came from to see Haou standing there with his arms crossed. He was wearing his sunglasses but everyone could guess that he was glaring at Chazz at the moment.

"Listen Princeton," Haou started, walking over to the group. "I can let a few insults side off my back but when you mess with the Yuki family skills in dueling then you're really asking to die. Normally, I would kick your butt into new week by now but-" he stopped to stand right next to his brother. "-this isn't my fight. I already have beaten 12 of your Obelisk friends on our way here but since one of them is actually nice-" he glanced over at Masika who started to get a small blush on her face. "-I'm just going to count it as 11. So I think it's only fair that my little brother gets a chance to own someone in a duel." Haou looked over at Jaden. "Kick his ass, Jay."

Jaden smirked at that while Chazz looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. "Why you-" Chazz growled and he looked like he was about to say more but was interrupted by Alexis.

"As much as I love to see you two duel it out, Chazz, the welcoming dinner, remember, and you're late." Alexis told him.

"…Oh yeah…" Chazz mumbled as he trailed off before he started heading down from the stands. "Let's go you guys." He called to his followers before all three of them started heading off to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Alexis sighed as she shook her head before she looked over at the boys and said, "sorry if Chazz rubbed you the wrong way, all of us Obelisk aren't like that. He's just a jerk to everyone here, especially to Slifers."

"It's no big duel." Jaden replied which took Alexis by surprised at how calm his tone was. "Those types of people don't bother me at all. I'm kinda used to it by now." Haou rolled his eyes since Jaden was referring to all their fights that they had with each other before he noticed the crazy grin on his brother's face as Jaden pointed at himself. "Besides, I could've beaten him in one turn!"

"We have got to work on that over confidence of yours." Syrus pointed out.

"Okay maybe two times…maybe two and a half if I feel nice enough." Jaden corrected himself making Alexis giggle at how carefree this boy was even after that fight.

Meanwhile, Haou started to leave the arena since his felt like there was no more reason for him to be here but just as he was about to walk out of the opening, he was stopped when he felt someone grab onto his arm. He glanced over his shoulder and wasn't all that surprised anymore to see it was Masika who stopped him.

"Hey," the bluenette said with a shy smile as she let go of the dark ruler's arm. "I like what you did for your brother there…and thanks for what you said about me about…you know…being nice and all."

Haou shrugged like it was no big deal. "It wouldn't have made a difference. If I didn't show up then Jaden would have said something to defend himself with." With that, the Gentle Darkness king walked out of the room. "Oh and your welcome," he added over his shoulder before he was gone.

"The Slifer welcome dinner is about to start too." Alexis said with a smile making Masika look at her friend who was talking to the other two Slifers. "I would get a more on it if you don't want to be late."

"Yeah, we better go, Sy." Jaden said as he turned around and started to run off to the Slifer dorm with Syrus behind him. But before he made it out through the exit, he paused for second to look back at the girl. "Oh hey, what was your name again?" He asked.

Alexis looked surprised at that before she smiled again and answered, "Alexis Rhodes and yours?"

"The names Jaden and the person who just left is my twin brother, Haou; oh right see you around." Jaden waved bye to his new friend before he took off running again.

"Hey! Aren't you gonna introduce me?!" Syrus asked in a yell as he followed after him once more.

"Jaden huh?" Alexis mumbled to herself as she watched them go while Masika came up to stand next to her. "This year sure had taken a turn to crazy town huh?" She asked her friend with a smile.

"I don't know; Jaden is like a puppy and Haou is well…" Masika paused to think of the right word for him. "Moody." She giggled at her nickname for the darker twin. "But I always did like moody people."

Alexis raised an eyebrow at that as Masika started to skip out of the room…until she tripped and fell face first to the ground…again.

...

"This is our big fancy welcome dinner?"

"Forget the dinner, look at our headmaster! It's a cat!"

Jaden, Haou, and Syrus had made it back to the Slifer Red dorm just in time for their welcome dinner but what they found wasn't what they thought would be fancy. Well at least Syrus didn't think it was fancy as he sighed when he saw that they were only given a small dish of rice, sardines, and chopsticks with some sauces. Jaden really didn't care all that much. He was staring at the food, hungry. Haou said nothing to any of this but was counting backwards from ten in his head from when Jaden's primal instinct to when he saw food would kick in and he would start eating.

Some of the Slifers were also annoyed by this but some of them didn't really care since they were mostly paying attention to the brown and black striped cat that was snoozing on the dining hall table. A few people laughed at the 'cat being the headmaster' comment but that was soon stopped when a tall, skinny, dark haired, and glasses man come out of the kitchen.

"Hello children; I'm Professor Banner." The man said with a light German accent. "Before we eat, I would like everyone to say some-" He stopped himself when he noticed everyone was turned around in their seats to stare in the back of the room.

_And zero… _Haou thought as he looked to his right to see Jaden stuffing his face with food.

"This stuff is great!" Jaden said stuffing his face with the food that was on his tray, not caring that everyone was giving him the weird or crazy look right about now. "Hey Syrus, if you don't want your food then can I have it?"

"I think he wanted us to say something about ourselves." Syrus said slowly pushing his food to his friend since he was a little to freak out at the moment to eat anything.

"Okay, how about this, I'm starving!"

"He's walking on over here, Jay; I mean it he's right…" Syrus stopped himself since Professor Banner was standing right over their shoulders.

"Well since some of us can't wait…" He smiled at them before he added, "let's just eat!"

…

After the dinner, the boys went back to their rooms. Chumley was asleep or was acting like he was while the two boys were just relaxing while having some tea that Syrus made them when suddenly Jaden's PDA went off. It turned out to be a message from Chazz who wanted to have a duel tonight and whoever wins gets the loser's best card. Chumley, who turned out to be awake, told them that it was a bad idea and Syrus agreed with him but Jaden still went anyway. Syrus came along with him just to talk him out of it and soon, they were joined by Haou who was taking a midnight walk but ended up walking into his twin and friend who decided to join them just to see Jaden destroy Chazz in this duel.

"I'm still sure this isn't a good idea, Jaden." Syrus said for the tenth time as he followed after Jaden and Haou to the dueling arena.

"Good or bad, when someone challenges you to a duel you got to step up, there's no choice." Jaden replied to his new blue hair friend as they entered the arena to find Chazz and his lackeys already there waiting for them.

"Well, well, well, he shows." Chazz said with a smirk with his arms crossed as he looked over at them.

"You better believe it. There's no way I was going to miss this." Jaden replied with a smirk as well as he walked onto the dueling field while Haou and Syrus stood off to the side to watch this unfold.

"Time to find out if you beating Dr. Crowler was by skill or just dumb luck."

"Yeah well, we're going to find out something else too. Which one of the two of us is really going to become the next King of Games?"

"Yeah, yeah, just make sure you have your best card ready to hand over when you lose."

"Sorry but she's not going nowhere, Chazz." Jaden said as Yubel appeared by his side as both duelists activated their duel disk and both of them drew five cards.

(Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 4000)

"I go first then, slacker." Chazz said as he drew a card and looked at it as well as his hand. "For my first move, I play Reborn Zombie in defense mood." A zombie wrapped in bandages like a mummy appeared kneeing down on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 1600). "I also play one card face down and end my turn." A facedown appeared on his field as well.

"I guess that's one way to start a duel. But I'm going to go a little bit bigger." Jaden said as he drew a card from his deck and grinned at what he got. The Gentle Darkness ruler then glanced over at Yubel. _"Now?" _He asked.

_"That face down of his has got me worried, Jaden." _Yubel told him but Jaden was already playing his icon move.

"I'm going to play Polymerization! When this, I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon Elemental HERO Flame Wingman in attack mode!"

The two HERO monsters from Jaden's duel against Crowler appeared on the field before they swirled together and out came Jaden's most famous fusion monster (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

Flame Wingman landed on the field before he looked over at Jaden. _"Summoning me on the first turn?" _He looked at Yubel. _"Pride?" _Yubel sighed with a shrug. _"Of course,"_ the wind monster turned his attention back onto Chazz.

Jaden chuckled a little at that before he flashed a smirk at Chazz. "I told you I've start big, didn't I?"

But all Chazz did was smirk back. "I was hoping you would."

Now that made Jaden confused, "uh why's that?" He asked.

"Because that card I played face down was a trap that you just set off." Chazz answered. "Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!"

The face down card on Chazz's side of the field rose up and was covered in a dark aura. Yubel's eyes widen at his trap.

"What's Chthonian…Polymer…stuff?" Syrus asked out of confusion and from fear of what the card that Chazz just play could do.

Haou, on the other hand, knew very well what that card did and knew that something really bad was about to happen.

"I had a feeling we would find you guys here."

Syrus turned around when he heard that voice. Haou just looked over his shoulder as Alexis and Masika were walking up to stand next to the two guys.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you to take control of one of your opponent Fusion Monsters by tributing one of your own creatures." Alexis explained with her arms crossed.

"Poor Jaden," Masika added frowning. "Chazz just stole his best card on the field."

"That's not even the worst part." Haou mumbled knowing what was going to happen after Wingman was taken.

"I give up my Reborn Zombie to take control of your Wingman." Chazz said with an evil grin and just like that, his monster was destroyed and Jaden's eyes widen in shock as Wingman cried out in pain before he disappeared on his side of the field and reappeared on Chazz's side of the field with the same dark aura around him and a demonic look on his face.

Jaden had no words for a few seconds. He was just staring at his former monster until finally, he snapped and glared at Chazz. "…You are a dead man, Chazz!" He growled as Yubel and Haou both groaned since they knew this was going to happen.

Ever since Jaden's soul had been fused with Yubel, he and his Duel Monsters had become closer than ever and besides Haou, Jaden really did treat them like family. So when one of them got destroyed or worse, brainwashed by an opponent's monster's effect, spell, or trap card, Jaden would lose it and that was when the chaos would begin.

Chazz rolled his eyes. "Oh cry me a river; so are you going to continue you're turn or should I have Flame Wingman destroy you now?"

Jaden just growled under his breath as he took a final glance at Wingman. "Don't worry, pal, I'll get you back." He mumbled before he took a card from his hand. "Since Wingman was a special summon, that means I can still play my normal summon this turn and I'll think I'm going to play Elemental HERO Knospe in attack mode."

The child plant HERO appeared on the field with a shriek until she saw she was facing Wingman and her eyes widen (Atk: 600 Def: 1000).

_"Jay-bear, why is Flame Wingman on the opponent's side of the field?" _Knospe asked with a worried look to her friend/brother/master.

Jaden let out another small growl. "Because I'm an idiot and fell for his trap." He sighed as Yubel place a hand on his shoulder.

_"We'll get him back, Jaden. Don't worry," _Yubel told him before she looked at Knospe. _"In the meantime, why don't you show Chazz over there you're special ability, Knospe?"_

Knospe looked up at Jaden. _"Oh can I? I want to beat up the bad man that took Wingman from us!"_

Jaden looked over at Chazz and a small smirk formed on his face. "Go right ahead." Knospe jumped like a bunny from excitement before she took off running right at Chazz. "You'll see, Chazz, Knospe might not be powerful enough to go up against Wingman but she can attack you direct."

"What?" That was all that come out of Chazz's mouth before he was tackled to the ground by Knospe.

_"Tackle the idiot!" _Knospe laughed before she jumped off him and ran back to Jaden's side of the field.

(Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 3400)

"Oh and one more thing, Chazz, when Knospe inflicts Battle Damage to her opponent, she gains 100 ATK but loses 100 DEF." Jaden took a card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone as Knospe's points went up and down (Atk: 600-700 Def: 1000-900). "I'm just going to end my turn with a face down and that's it for now."

Chazz growled as he stood back up. "So you're weed got a luck shot. That still doesn't change the fact that you made a stupid move by playing her in attack mode." He drew his next card and summoned it right to the field. "Rise Chthonian Soldier!"

A monster with dark armor carrying a huge blade appeared on Chazz's field next to Flame Wingman (Atk: 1200 Def: 1400). "Destroy the weed so Flame Wingman can destroy Jaden!"

Knospe stared wide eyed as the hell warrior started to charge at her with his sword. _"Jay-bear!" _She cried from panic and fear.

"Don't worry, Knospe, nothing going to happen to you since I'm playing this!" Jaden said as his face down rose up. Right as Chthonian Soldier was about to cut Knospe into pieces, a shield made up of vines and roots appeared in front of the small plant monster and protected her from the attack.

"What?!" Chazz questioned in shock and surprise.

"I guess you forgot about my face down, Chazz." Jaden grinned as he nodded to the face up trap card that protected Knospe from being destroyed. "This handy little trap of mine is called Elemental Roots. If Knospe on the field, I can protect her from being destroyed up to the number of Elemental HERO monsters that are in my graveyard and at the moment I have two of them. So by removing one of them from play, Knospe is safe. The only catch is that I still take the damage from your attacks but if Knospe gets to stay on the field then it's worth it."

(Jaden: 3500 Chazz: 3400)

"You're giving up your life points just to keep a weed around?" Chazz laughed at that while Jaden glared at him. "Fine by me since I still have another attack! Flame Wingman burn that weed!"

Once again, a shield of vines and roots appeared around Knospe to protect her from the attack but Jaden still took damage before his trap was destroyed since he ran out of HEROES for shields.

(Jaden: 2100 Chazz: 3400)

"What is Jaden thinking? Sure Knospe was able to attack Chazz direct but he would have been able to protect all his life points if he just played her in defense mode." Syrus spoke.

"Jaden must have something planned it he wasn't too worried about losing points." Masika pointed out before she looked over at Haou. "Am I right?" She asked since that was how Haou had beaten her in a duel. He gave up almost all his life points just to be able to summon out two very powerful monsters onto the field.

"Jaden's main focus right now is to get Flame Wingman back on his side of the field." Haou said glancing up at his brother. "If he also able to attack Chazz without destroying Wingman then that's what's he going to do."

"You're brother sure has a weird way of dueling." Alexis said looking at Chazz who was ending his turn off.

"I think I'll end my turn with a face down card." Chazz said with a grin. "You're move, slacker."

Jaden said nothing to that as he drew and a smirked formed on his face from what he got. He then glanced down at Knospe. "You mind if I call in a family matter?" He asked the plant monster.

_"Yeah, summon mommy! She can handle this more then I can." _Knospe answer making Jaden smiled.

"Well Chazz, you're getting a lucky break for a few seconds since I'm not having Knospe attack you're life points direct this turn. Instead I'm going to play a spell card, one of my favorites too, Rose Bud! With this, if I just trade in Knospe, I can summon out her mother and let me tell you, she has thorns."

Knospe waved bye as she disappeared into the ground and right after that happened, a rose bud appeared in her place before it bloomed and what was inside of it was a woman with purple skin, red eyes, had petal-like white hair that was connected to a crown she was wearing on her head with a green gem in the middle of it. Her whole outfit was made up of green leafs with a golden belt with a light blue gem in it and dark pink stocks. She also had several golden rings on her fingers. The new plant-type monster stepped out of the rose before it disappeared behind her and she glared daggers at Chazz (Atk: 1900 Def: 2000).

_"So this is the freak that's been trying to destroy my daughter?" _The monster known fully as Elemental HERO Poison Rose asked with a hiss.

_"And the freak that stole Flame Wingman…and the idiot that's making Jaden turn into Haou at the moment." _Yubel added that last part under her breath so Jaden couldn't hear it.

"Well Rose, would you like the honors of paying Chazz back for all he did?" Jaden asked his plant warrior.

_"He attacked my daughter and is giving us living hell right now. Heck yeah, that boy is mine!" _Poison Rose answered as she round house kicked Chthonian Soldier, destroying the hell warrior but what shocked Rose was that after she destroyed Chazz's monster, his sword went flying into the air before it went flying right at Jaden and right through him. Jaden gasped from pain at the sudden attack.

(Jaden: 1400 Chazz: 2700)

"Still think you're new monster is great, slacker? Well I hope you do since by destroying Chthonian Soldier with her, you take the same amount of damage that I just did." Chazz said as he sent his warrior to the graveyard.

_"Jaden, I'm so sorry." _Poison Rose said looking over at her master who looked like he was just stabbed in the chest…well he was in a way after all.

"Its fine, Rose, since you're attack goes up from damaging Chazz." Jaden said as Poison Rose's attack went up just like Knospe but this time by 200 (Atk: 1900-2100 Def: 2000-1800). "Rose and Wingman's attack points are even. Now what are you going to do, Chazz?" He asked as he ended his turn with a face down.

"What am I going to do?" Chazz snarled as he played a spell card from his hand. "What I'm going to do is play the equip spell card, Bracer of Power!" The black aura that took control of Flame Wingman at the beginning of the duel reappeared around him and made his attack go up by 500 points (Atk: 2100-2600). "Now that Flame Wingman is the strongest monster again, attack the weed with thorns with Infernal Rage!" A blast of fire shot out of the dark Elemental HERO's dragon hand and was coming right at Poison Rose.

"If this attack hits then Jaden will lose!" Masika gasped making Alexis grow tense; Syrus got a look of panic on his face and Haou was just standing there calmly.

"Forgive me for doing this, Wingman, but you will understand when this is over." Jaden mumbled as his face down rose up. "I active my Mirror Wall trap card!"

Just as the attack was about to burn Poison Rose to ashes, a glass wall rose up in front of her and the flames shot back and hit Flame Wingman, cutting his attack in half (Atk: 2600-1300).

"What?!" Chazz gasped in surprise as Wingman was destroyed by Poison Rose's Thorn Kick attack.

(Jaden: 1400 Chazz: 1900)

"When a monster on my side of the field is attack by one of yours, I can active this card and it can cut your monster's attack in half but I have to pay 2000 life points each one of my turns to keep this card around so I'm sending it to the graveyard right now since I think it's down its job." Jaden explained as he took his trap card from his spell and trap card zone and sent it to his graveyard. "Oh and don't forgot that since Rose did battle damage to you, she gains and loses another 200 attack and defense points."

Poison Rose smirked as her power went up and down (Atk: 2100-2300 Def: 1800-1600).

"Well you wish that didn't happen since I'm going to active, Chthonian Blast! Since you destroyed one of my monsters then I get to destroy one of yours and you take damage to half of its attack points." Chazz smirked while Jaden's eye widen as Poison Rose screamed in pain before she was destroyed.

(Jaden: 250 Chazz: 1900)

_"This guy might be an idiot jerk but he doesn't play around." _Yubel said a little impressed but she was still mad at him for giving Jaden pretty much hell during this duel.

"Now I'm going to play my trap, Call of the Haunted. This lets me bring back one monster from my graveyard and I'm choosing my Chthonian Soldier but don't worry, he won't be staying long since I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!"

The dark solider reappeared on the field before he disappeared again to make room for another dark hell solider who was riding a horse with a giant axe in hand (Atk: 1800 Def: 1700). "And since I already played my battle phase, I end things for here."

_"Jaden, I hope you haven't been trying before because you got no monsters or spell/traps on your field and Chazz has a powerful monste_r_ on his." _Yubel said as Jaden drew his card.

"Don't worry, Yubel." Jaden said with a wide grin at what he just got. "I just won this duel."

Just as he was about to play the card that would've won him the duel, Jaden stopped himself when he started hearing footsteps.

"Uh guys! We got company!" Alexis said which made everyone look at her. "Campus Security! If we get caught here, we're all get seriously busted."

"What?!" Syrus yelled from surprised.

"Why? I mean we're all students here." Jaden asked blinking a few time from confusion as the duel shut itself down and their duel disk turned off.

Alexis sighed at that as she took out a rule book for the island. "The rules say no off hour duels. Chazz knows that but let me guess, he didn't tell you?" She glared at the said boy, making Chazz's face turn red from being called out.

"Chazz, what is wrong with you? You first make fun of Jaden for no reason, than you take one of his favorite monsters, and then you try to get him in trouble or worse, kicked off the island?" Masika frowned at the Obelisk. "I have no words for you."

"Oh I have a lot of words for him but none of them are child friendly." Haou said glaring at Chazz.

"Come on guys, let's go." Chazz said to his lackeys as he started to walk off.

"Hey, the match isn't over." Jaden said to him. There was no way he was going to let this duel end on this note, not after everything that Chazz did to his monsters.

"Yeah, it is. I saw what I needed to see. You're a sorry duelist. You beating Dr. Crowler was just a fluke." Chazz said before he walked out of the room with his followers.

"Come on, Jay. We got to go now." Syrus told the boy who just stood there with his arms crossed.

"This sucks, I was about to win too." Jaden said with a frown as he wasn't moving one bit from his spot. He knew very well that he could get in deep trouble if they got caught but his pride and stubbornness took their hold on him.

"Okay, that's it." Haou growled as he walked onto the dueling field, grabbed Jaden by his hair and started to pull his younger twin brother out of the room.

"Ow! Ow! Haou that hurts! Why the hair, bro?!" Jaden yelled while the other three duelists were watching this with nervously sweat drops.

...

Once the group of five was finally outside, Haou let Jaden go who was still pretty annoyed at not finishing the duel.

"You give a new meaning to stubbornness, Jaden." Alexis said while Masika giggled at that.

"Only about my dueling," Jaden corrected her with a scoff making Syrus laugh nervously and Haou rolled his eyes. "No one takes control of my monsters and gets away with it."

"Thanks for showing us the back way out, Alexis." Syrus said with a smile.

"Sure, I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." Alexis replied looking over at Jaden.

"It's fine; I knew just how it was going to end anyway." Jaden replied with a smirk.

"Oh really now? No offense but it looked like it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when you're match was stop." Alexis pointed out.

"No, Jaden was going to win." Haou said making everyone besides his brother to look at him. "Jaden, you drew Monster Reborn, didn't you?"

Jaden smirked widen as he held up the said card that made everyone's, besides Haou's, eyes to widen in surprise. "I would have used this to bring back Flame Wingman and destroy Chazz's Infernal General and thanks to his special ability, Chazz would have taken damage equal to his destroyed monster's attack points. So in other words-"

"You would have won the duel." Masika finished. "You would have beaten Chazz if you were just given a few more seconds…"

"Yep," Jaden said smiling before he started to walk off. "Well night," he said with a wave and it wasn't long before Syrus was following after him.

"Your brother is strange, Haou." The Gentle Darkness Lord looked over at Masika when he saw she was talking to him. "I noticed on the field how tense he was when Flame Wingman was used against him but now he's just as carefree as he was before."

"That's Jaden for you. He's pretty much the only person you really can say is a Duel Monster Spirit since he cares for his cards that much." Haou smirked a little at the inside joke/fact behind it. "Well see you in class, Masika." He said before he followed after his brother to the Slifer dorm.

Masika smiled at that as she watched him leave with a zoned out look in her eyes. It wasn't until she noticed Alexis was waving her hand in front of her face that she snapped out of it.

"What's with you? Your face is all red and you're staring at Haou like a love sick puppy." Alexis raised an eyebrow after she said that. "You like him, don't you?"

"…I don't know what you're talking about." Masika said quickly as she turned around to start heading back to the female Obelisk Blue dorm but ended up tripping on her footing. "Ow!"

Alexis shook her head with a small laugh. "You really are falling for him, huh?"

Masika said nothing to that as she was thinking the same thing. _Am I falling for Haou Yuki?_

* * *

**Elemental Roots**-Continuous Trap Card-When either Elemental HERO Knospe or Elemental HERO Poison Rose is targeted for an attack, for the number of "Elemental HERO" monsters that are in your graveyard, you can protect this monster from that many attacks (Damage calculation still applies) and then remove from play one of those monsters in your gravyard. Destroy this card when you run out of monsters to use in your graveyard. **Picture:** A shield made up of vines and roots protecting Knospe from an attack.

* * *

**Chaoshipping-Haou X Evil HERO Magician (because whenever they are around each other, it's just plain chaos)**


	4. Moonlight Duel and a Black Rose

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Next chapter up and running and I got to say; I'm pretty proud of myself for how good this turned out (at least that's what I think anyway XD). Also, I think I over did the shipping on this chapter just by a little bit. Oh well, for people that like Fiancéshipping and Stormshipping then I think you're going to love the ending of this. Again thanks for the amazing reviews everyone and I love to hear what you think about this chapter. Enjoy!)

The next day after Jaden and Chazz unfinished duel, the students of Duel Academy were sitting in their first hour class of the morning; normally the students seating chart would be the younger class at the bottom while the older kids were sitting higher up. However, because of the dorm and color thing going on around here, Blues were sitting at the top, Yellows were in the middle and the Reds were at the very bottom of the class. So in other words, Alexis, Masika, and Chazz were at top. Bastion was in the middle and Jaden, Haou, and Syrus were at the bottom.

Jaden was being himself when he was in class…he was trying to sleep it off even before it started. Syrus was already panicking about what teacher they were going to have and as for Haou…the Gentle Darkness king was making his death list of who he was planning to take out while he was here. Crowler and Chazz were at the very top of the list but before he could write down on what their death was going to be, Jaden had woken up and took it from him, getting him a glare from his darker twin.

After a few more minutes, the teacher finally showed up and it turned out to be yes, Doctor-cross dresser-Crowler. As the Blue's Headmaster was walking to the front of the room, he was shooting dagger like glares at the Yuki twins. Haou shot his own glare back at him while Jaden tried his best to ignore him and decided to go back to sleep.

"Alright settle down now, everyone!" Crowler called to the class as he stood in front of the room now. "As some of you know already, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler and what I'll be teaching you for the year is the different types of cards that we use in Duel Monsters. Now as for a review to the whole class, will someone like to explain the different types of cards?" He scanned the classroom, ignoring the Red students completely and glancing at a few Yellow students until his gazed stopped as his proud Blue students. "How about you, Miss Rhodes?" He asked Alexis.

The first-year female student nodded as she stood up from her seat. "Duel Monsters cards can be grouped into Normal, Effect, Ritual, Fusion, Trap, and Spell cards. Trap cards can be grouped into Normal, Continuous, and Counter traps. Spell cards can be grouped into Normal, Quick-Play, Continuous, Equip, Field, and finally Ritual spells."

Crowler clapped happily since she answered that perfectly. "Perfect! Well done, Alexis! Of course, I expect nothing less from one of my top Obelisks!"

_Note to self, take back death list from Jaden and add to it that Crowler is getting thrown in the volcano. _Haou thought with a small growl under his breath.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis replied to the teacher as she sat back down in her seat.

"Now, who shall we question next?" Crowler wondered out loud as he scanned the room once more until he landed at the Reds again and a twisted grin spread across his face. "You! Syrus Truesdale!" The sound of his voice being yelled across the room made Syrus jump out of his seat in panic. "Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please."

"Uh…a Field Spell….is the thing…that affects the thing….that is…" Syrus was stammering like crazy as he tried to avert his eyes from the class.

_For crying out loud, you watched Jaden and I use them in our duels against Crowler. How brain dead are you? _Haou wondered growling under his breath again in annoyance at the bluenette.

"Even per-duelists know the answer to this one, Slifer Slacker!" An Obelisk student taunted causing all the blues, besides Alexis and Masika, to burst out laughing and causing Jaden to wake up from his nap.

"What's going on? Why's everyone laughing?" Jaden whispered to his brother.

"Crowler making Syrus look like a fool and the idiot making us look like even bigger fools;" Haou answered back in a whisper with a small growl at the end.

_"The cross-dresser asked your friend what a Field Spell was and Syrus is having a hard time trying to remember." _Yubel added in the back of Jaden's mind which made the Elemental HERO duelist frown.

"Wait, I know this one!" Syrus whined but he still didn't have an answer.

"Relax Sy; you totally got this one!" Jaden said trying to calm his friend down so he could think before he glanced over at Crowler and his frown returned to his face. _What is Crowler trying to do? Give Syrus a panic attack?_

"I think not! Sit down!" Crowler interrupted and Syrus did what he was told without even trying to put up a fight. "Now would someone else kindly tell me the answer? Preferably someone not in red, thank you;" The comment made the Blues, beside Alexis and Masika once again, to start laughing; even some of the Yellows, excluding Bastion, were laughing now too.

"I blew it; I made all the Slifers look bad…" Syrus mumbled depressed.

"You know something, teach?" Syrus turned his attention to Jaden who started speaking to the Blue Headmaster without a hint of fear in his voice. Even Haou was glancing at his brother to see what he was going to say. "You shouldn't be making fun of us Slifers like that. I mean, I'm a Slifer and I beat you in two turns and I wasn't even trying." Jaden then pointed at his brother. "And Haou here beat you in only one turn and he wasn't even trying either too and his a Slifer as well. So if you're going to make fun of us, you're really just making fun of yourself." He laughed.

Crowler took out a handkerchief and started to bite down on it. Haou noticed this and an evil smirked formed on his face. He didn't want to help Syrus but seeing Crowler mad like this made him add to what his brother said; "And since you want your answer so badly; a Field Spell is a spell card that affects the conditions of a duel. Some of them add or subtract Atk and Def points to a monster because of their Type and/or Attribute while others have added extra effects to help a monster out. If you want more then remember back to Jaden and my duels against you where we both kicked your butt with Field Spells." His smirk widen as Crowler pretty much ripped the handkerchief to pieces.

_That's it! I won't have these slackers in my school for another second! I'll see to it that their expelled from here permanently! _Crowler thought before an evil plan started to form in his head.

….

A few hours later after Crowler's nightmare of a class was over, another class was starting which thankfully was being taught by the Slifer Red Headmaster.

"Alright class, as some of you may already know, my name's Professor Lyman Banner." The teacher greeted. "I specialize in some of the lesser known tactics in the world of dueling, some which might be unnatural to even the most experienced duelists….."

Jaden yawned as he leaned on his folded forearms. Now don't get him wrong, he liked Banner and all, he was just really tired and bored out of his mind at the moment. He was, however, awake enough to smack Haou's arm away when he tried to take back his death list.

"By the way….thanks guys;" Syrus said leaning over to whisper to the Gentle Darkness twins.

Haou ignored him as he was busy rewriting his death list while Jaden glanced over at him and asked, sleepily; "No problem but for what?"

"For sticking up for me!" Syrus said a little bit too loud, making Banner stop his lecture.

Jaden noticed Banner looking in their direction. "Uh oh, I may have to do it again in a second."

"Syrus?" Banner asked making the Slifer stand up from panic from being caught talking in the middle of class.

"Uh yes?" Syrus asked nervously.

"Do me a favor and pick up Pharaoh, would you?"

Syrus blinked a few times from confusion. "Uh Pharaoh?" He questioned.

"Unless you're thinking about minoring as a scratching post." Banner joked making Syrus even more confused until he felt something brush up against his leg, taking him by surprised as he looked down to see the cat from the Slifer welcome dinner was there. People started to laugh at that as Syrus picked up the tabby cat and brought him back to his owner.

"Uh course, that would be his pet." Haou mumbled before he growled at his brother since he took away his death list….again.

…..

Meanwhile in Crowler's offices a few minutes later, the doctor was writing a letter while seating at his desk. He was writing it with a white feather pin and also on his desk was another letter that he finished writing not all too long ago which was folded up and in a envelop, ready to be sent. "How dare those Slifer Slacker Yuki twins make a mockery of me in front of my whole class like that." He grumbled as he folded up the second letter and placed it in an envelope as well. "It'll be the last mistake they ever make." He picked up a mirror and started to place red lipstick on his lips before he kissed the back of both letters. "There, the big kiss off!" He chuckled before he took off out of his office to put his plan into action.

Crowler knew that the Yuki twins had gym this hour so while they were gone, he went into the boys' locker room and started searching through the lockers until he found both Jaden's and Haou's. Crowler grinned like a mad man as he placed both of the letters in both of their lockers before he took off.

However, what the doctor failed to notice was Haou watching him but it's not like he could have seen him even if he tried. Haou was a master of the Gentle Darkness after all so he knew all too well on how to hide even in the smallest of shadows. Now the main question was why was Haou still in the locker room? Easy answer, he went out searching for the source of the dark energy he been feeling but had no luck.

_Okay, what's the cross dresser planning now? _Haou wondered as he walked over to his locker, opened it and took the envelope out. True be told, Haou was a little creeped out at seeing the lipstick smudge on the seal. _Well I'm going to have nightmares for a week and not the good kind. _Still, he opened up the envelope and took the letter out before he started to read it.

"**From the first moment I met you, I been…in love with you. Meet me tonight at the Obelisk Girl's dorm….love Masika Miller….**" As soon as Haou finished reading that, he crashed the letter in his hand. "**Lousy freaking cross dressing bastard;**" He grumbled before he glance over at his brother's locker. "**And Jaden must have gotten one too…**" He sighed and as he was about to open his younger twin's locker, he stopped when he heard someone coming and he faded back into the darkness.

The person turned out to be Syrus who was mumbling something about the girls' gym as he headed to his locker; the very same locker that Crowler just placed the second envelope in.

As soon as he opened the locker, the first thing he noticed was that Jaden's shoes were in there. "I see he's still using my locker." The boy mumbled as he took the shoes out and the envelope fell out as well. It took a few seconds until Syrus noticed it but when he did, his eyes widing.

_Crap, _Haou thought facepalming but he didn't make a move out of his darkness that was hiding him.

"But this isn't Jaden's!" Syrus exclaimed as he picked up the envelope and went to one of the back corners. He opened it to find a letter inside. "Someone wrote me a letter? I wonder who's it from? From the first moment I met you, I been…in love with you?! Meet me at the girl's dorm tonight love….Alexis Rhodes?!" Syrus took a few steps back before he fell over on his butt. "This is way better then what my mom writes me!" He then started to daydream about him and Alexis getting together, a large blush spread across his face before he stood up and took off.

As soon as he was gone, Haou reappeared. **"Son of a bitch,"** He cursed before he shook his head. **"Well not my problem now;" **He said with a shrug, not really caring what happened to Syrus from this but he only knew it was going to end badly.

…..

Later that night, Syrus was in a boat, rowing over to the girls' dorm, grinning like a fool as he thought about what was going to happened tonight. He felt like the luckiest guy on earth as he said; "Alexis, I'm coming for you, my darling, I'm coming!"

However, unknown to him and to all the girls in the dorm, Crowler was hiding in the bushes, dressed in a sheath black suit, waiting for Jaden and Haou to show up. _This will be perfect; thanks to those phony love letters I wrote! _Crowler thought smirking as he went over his plan in his mind while he held onto a camera. _Jaden and Haou will show up looking for Alexis and Masika but all their find will be trouble instead. Once they arrive, I'll snap a picture of them! And then, I'll caught them red handed for breaking campus rules! They'll will be ruined and then expelled!_

Meanwhile, inside the hot springs part of the Obelisk Blue girls' dorm, Alexis and her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, were enjoying the nice cool heat from the spring. Masika was also with them but she was sitting on the edge with just her feet in the water. All four girls were dressed in blue one-piece swimsuits.

"Can you believe what that Jaden kid said to Dr. Crowler in class today?" Jasmine said to the other three girls. "He's got some nerve to talk to a teacher like that. That was completely disrespectfully!"

"At least when Haou did it, he made it look cool." Mindy added before she started squealing. "Oh man, Jaden might have looks but his so childish while Haou has looks and his dark too! I just wish he wouldn't wear those sunglasses all the time. Sure it makes him look cool and even hotter but I just once want to see his eyes. I wonder if there brown like Jaden's? Oh who cares; just as long as I get him as a boyfriend before this year's over, I'll be happy!"

Masika lowered her head at that as she stared at the water. "Look's aren't everything, Mindy." She mumbled but the girl was too busy acting like a fan girl to listen. Truth be told, Masika could be very happy and upbeat at times but sometimes she could be very shy around people. You could say she had a bit of a split personality.

Alexis glanced over at Masika since she did hear what she just said. _She does like Haou but she doesn't want to start a fight with Mindy about him. _She thought before she looked back over at Jasmine and replied; "Well, I thought Jaden was being pretty cool himself by sticking up for his friend like that and to someone like Crowler too; that was pretty brave."

"What?! Him cool and brave?!" Jasmine couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Well if you think about it; Jaden could be as cool as his brother if he had talent to back up that talk maybe." Mindy pointed out.

"…..I think he just might." Alexis replied thinking back to how Jaden almost beat Chazz in their little off hour duel last night if he was just given a little bit more time. "Still, I won't know until I duel him myself."

Back outside, Crowler had just heard someone coming and was watching from a hole in the bush. "Come twins; right into my trap like the Slifer Slacker fools you are." But he quickly saw his plan go downhill as a different Slifer enter the girls' campus.

"Alexis!" Syrus called causing the she-male Obelisk Blue Headmaster's eyes to bug out.

"That's not Jaden or Haou! It's that Field Spell nitwit!" Crowler shouted a little too loudly which got him some unwanted attention.

"What's a boy doing here?!" A girl cried out, alerting the other girls that were still awake.

"I'm not a boy; I'm a man…." Crowler corrected before he covered his mouth and jumped into the water to escape. But it wasn't him that the girls really saw; it was poor little Syrus who was easily taken down and tied up for questioning by the four main leaders of the girls' dorm.

….

"A love letter from Alexis?" Mindy asked after her, Jasmine, Masika, and Alexis herself heard Syrus's explanation as to why he was here. All four girls were dressed in their school uniforms once more. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Yep, ask her." Syrus said winking at Alexis who was mentally rolling her eyes right now. Masika was giggling since she found all of this kinda cute and sweet in a way even if Syrus was being a total pervert at the moment for just being here.

"Uh hello…." Jasmine retorted. "Alexis is really tall and you're really short. She's really good at dueling and you're really not. She's really hot and…"

"But it's true! Just tell them, Alexis! I even have the note right here!" Even with his hands tied, Syrus was able to pull out the letter and hand it to them. "See?"

Alexis took the note and she and the other three girls looked over it. Alexis narrowed her eyes when she finished reading it. "Syrus, my name's not even spelled right."

"Sorry Syrus but I think someone's pulling your chain here." Mindy added.

"So then, you don't love me?" Syrus asked frowning. This wasn't his day today.

"Hey wait a second!" Jasmine interrupted as she looked closer at the letter. "This note is made out to Jaden Yuki!" Just to prove her point, she pointed it out to the small bluenette boy making him even more disappoint then he was already from all of this.

"So I can't even get a fake love letter?" Syrus sighed. "Why am I not all that surprised anymore?"

"I'm sorry that all of this happened to you, Syrus." Masika told him, honesty. "Whoever played this mean trick should be the one to get in trouble for all of this."

"I don't buy it. He could've written the note just as an excuse to come here." Jasmine pointed out.

"So what are you saying? We should turn him in then?" Mindy asked, freaking Syrus out.

"He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, guys. He was played." Masika said trying to defend the little guy.

"Girls just what is going on down there?" The four females looked up to see Miss Fontaine looking over the balcony at them.

The four panicked before Alexis told them to get down. Syrus's eyes bug out when Jasmine and Mindy sat on top of him while Alexis and Masika did their best to block the rest of the view of him.

Miss Fountain could already tell something was wrong. "Alright, what's up?"

"You guys are heavy!" Syrus told the two girls who just sent glares his way.

"Sorry about the noise, Miss Fontaine. We'll be sure to keep the noise down." Alexis told the female Headmistress and Masika nodded to that.

"Well I hope so; it's nearly midnight! And I have Pilates in the morning." Miss Fontaine said before she started heading back to her room and once the four girls made sure that she was gone, Mindy and Jasmine got off Syrus who had a small blush on his face. It wasn't every day that a girl, let along two of them, would sit on him even if it was just to hide him.

"So what now?" Jasmine asked.

Alexis thought about it before a smirk formed on her face. "I'll tell you what now, girls. I say we use Sy here as some kind of bait…to find out about what we were wondering about before." She glanced over at Masika. "You said Haou beat you in a duel….so let's see if Jaden can beat me in one where the stakes are for real."

….

Back at the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden and Haou were both just enjoying the night as they were just talking to each other. In other news, they were both sitting on top of the Slifer dorm's roof. How they got up there or how the roof hasn't collapsed just from their added weight wasn't important at the moment.

So after a while of Jaden talking about nothing other than the future duels he planned on having here at the Academy; he stopped himself when he noticed Haou wasn't paying a least bit of attention to what he was saying. Sure Jaden was used to this by now but he at least got a nod from time to time from Haou to show he was kinda listening. Instead, his older twin was staring down at a piece of paper that was folded up into a ball. _"What's with the paper, bro?" _Jaden questioned before he frowned. _"Please tell me you're not thinking about making another death list because I already had Flame Wingman burn the first two and I don't think he wants to burn a third one."_

**"That's not it, Jaden." **Haou replied as he was wondering whether or not to show his brother the fake love letter or not but Jaden answered that question for him as he took the note right out of his hand.

Haou glanced over at him as Jaden unrolled the letter out of its ball form and started to read it. The younger twin of the Gentle Darkness eyes widen after he finished before he fell over onto his back and started laughing.

**"Shut up, will you? Are you trying to wake up the whole school?" **Haou asked in a growl before he turned his head away.

_"Sorry…but oh my god…." _Jaden said in between breaths since he was laughing that hard. _"Now this is….blackmail gold."_

**"Jaden, it's fake." **Haou told him which made Jaden stop his crying fit of laugher. **"I saw Crowler put these in our lockers just so we would go to the girls' dorm where my guess he's waiting for us just so he can take a picture and then get us kicked off the island."**

Jaden sat back up after hearing all of that. _"So wait…if Crowler made a fake love letter for me then where is it?"_

Before Haou could answer, Jaden's PDA, which was in his jacket pocket, started beeping which meant he got a message from someone. Jaden raised an eyebrow at this as he took the PDA out of his pocket and played the message since he was wondering who send him one so late.

_"We have your roommate, Syrus. If you want him back, come to the Girls' Obelisk Blue dorm now."_ The message ended making Jaden's eyes widen while Haou chuckled, darkly.

**"Wow, I knew your friend was stupid but this is taking it to a whole new level." **Haou said while Jaden just looked at him. **"And before you say anything, yes, I knew Syrus had that second fake love letter and no, I didn't try to stop him." **Before Jaden could even yell at him for that, Haou continued. **"Yeah I know I'm a selfish jerk but I'm not his keeper. Taking care of you is already a full time job and I don't even get paid for it."**

_"We are so having a talk about this after I rescue Syrus." _Jaden told him before he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground without even so much as a broken bone. Jaden glanced back up at Haou with Yubel's eyes before they changed to brown then he took off to the girls' dorm.

Haou rolled his eyes after his brother left. **"It's funny what can make him go serious." **He mumbled as he stood up. _Well since his not breathing down my neck; I might as well continue looking for that dark energy source._ He thought with a smirk.

…..

A few minutes later, Jaden was rowing a boat over to the Girls' dorm. When he finally got there, he got off the boat to stand a few feet away from Alexis, Masika, and two other female Obelisk that he didn't know who were holding a gloomy Syrus with them.

"Hi Jay," Syrus said to his friend, sounding just as gloomy as he looked.

"Hey, so care to tell me what's going on here?" Jaden asked even though he already could've guessed what the answer was going to be from the info he got from Haou.

"Well to make a long story short, I'm a complete loser." Syrus answered looking at the ground in shame.

"You're friend here trespassed into the girls' campus." Jasmine explained.

"Hey, I told your guys before! It wasn't like that!" Syrus protested.

Mindy ignored his comment as she added. "And now that you're here, Jaden; you're trespassing too!" Jaden frowned since he knew he just walked right into a very clear seen trap.

"Sorry Jaden but I was out voted by them." Masika said with a sigh.

"Its fine, Masika;" Jaden told the bluenette with a smile before he looked at Alexis. "Okay, what do I have to do so Syrus and I can go free?"

"Well I'm reasonable person, Jaden, so I'll make you a deal. If you can beat me in a duel then me and everyone here will pretend that this night never happened but if you lose, then will turn you in." Alexis offered.

"But if you turn us in then will be expelled!" Syrus cried from panic.

Jaden thought about it before a smirk formed on his face. "Don't worry, Syrus, I won't let that happen. Now let's duel, Alexis."

….

After getting two boats set up, Jaden and the group were on them. Alexis and her friends were on the left side one while Jaden and Syrus were both on the right side one getting ready to start their duel.

Just as it was about to start, Crowler resurfaced from where he went underwater. "You try to get two kids kicked out and the whole world turns against you." He growled but when he saw the duel between Jaden and Alexis, he smirked. "Well look what we have here; a Slifer vs an Obelisk. Put him in his place, Alexis."

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"Oh yeah," Jaden answered as Yubel appeared by his side.

"Duel!" They both yelled as their duel disks turned on and they both drew their five cards.

(Jaden: 4000 Alexis: 4000)

"Alright, let's see." Alexis said starting things off as she drew her sixth card. She added it to her hand before she took another card and placed it in attack mode. "Etoile Cyber, rise!" A red headed ballerina in an orange leotard spun onto the field as she appeared (Atk: 1200 Def: 1600). "And I'm also going to play one card face down." She finished as a face down appeared on her field.

_"That monster of hers has only 1200 Atk points. Something's up, Jaden;" _Yubel told her partner as he drew.

"Yeah but there's nothing I can do about it now." Jaden replied since he had nothing in his hand that could destroy spell or trap cards. So he decided that the best defense was a good offense. "Well it's time to bring the heat or should I say Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode!"

Appearing on his field in a blast of flames was a warrior with white armor that had fire designs on his crest and shoulders. His arms, legs, and neck had golden armor instead of white and large golden gauntlets with flame decoration on his forearms. He was wearing a white mask but you could still see his glowing green eyes and a red crown like object on top of his head that also had a green gemstone in the middle of it (Atk: 1600-1800 Def: 1200).

"Heat here gains 200 Atk points for each Elemental HERO on the field including himself." Jaden explained before he took another card from his hand. "But I hate for him to be alone on the field so I'm going to play Double Summon so I can bring out his sister, Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode also!"

Appearing beside Heat was what looked to be a female version of him. The heroine was also wearing a white suit that covered almost all her body besides her arms, neck and head. Like Heat, her outfit also had flame designs on it that were around her breast area that went down her right side of her chest to the waist. She had on a golden belt that held up two red pieces that kinda made it look like she was wearing a skirt with golden accents. Her right leg was just like her outfit. It was white with flame designs. Her left leg of her costume was split apart just by a little bit at her upper thigh which showed off some of her skin and the only thing that was connecting that and the rest of her clothing was a golden connector. She was wearing fire red boots and a small orange cape which matched the color of her hair. Her forearms had red gauntlets and she was wearing a kinda like crown that Heat was wearing with a green gem in it also. Plus, just like her brother, she also had shining green eyes (Atk: 1300 Def: 1000).

"And with her on the field, Heat gains another 200 Atk points." Jaden grinned as his first pyro type monster's attack points went up again (Atk: 1800-2000 Def: 1200). "But since I'm a gentleman, I'll let my lady attack you first."

_"Oh you're too kind, Jaden." _Lady Heat said smirking as two fireballs appeared in her hands before she threw them at Etoile Cyber.

Alexis grew tense as the attack come closer to her monster. "Hold it right there!" She called. "I actived the trap card, Doble Passé!" Just as the fireball attack was about to hit Etoile Cyber, the attacked missed just by an inch and instead hit Alexis.

(Jaden: 4000 Alexis: 2700)

_"Okay, I'm all for attacking someone directly but what just happened here?" _Lady Heat questioned while Jaden was wondering the same thing also.

"Doble Passé changes your attack on my monster to a direct attack on me." Alexis explained. "And now, my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you! Oh and one more thing; when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points increase by 600." She added as her monsters points went up just like Heat's did not too long ago (Atk: 1200-1800 Def: 1600).

"Great," Jaden grumbled as the monster danced her way over to him and rounded housed kick him right in the right arm.

_"Jaden!" _Lady Heat and Yubel cried at the same time as the Gentle Darkness lord dropped down to one knee. Heat just glanced at his master with a worried look. The fire male wasn't really a big speaker.

"Don't worry guys, I'm fine." Jaden told them as he stood back up.

(Jaden: 2200 Alexis: 2700)

"Wow that Alexis is something else; sacrificing her own life points just so she could get to mine." Jaden mumbled. "And I thought Haou and I were the only ones that did that."

"So are you impressed?" Alexis asked which Jaden smirked too.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Jaden replied, joking. "I guess it's true what they say; love does hurt."

"Oh you're sweet, Jaden…..too bad I have to crush you." Alexis returned making Masika glance up at her friend with an eyebrow raised.

_And you laughed at me when you said I was 'falling for Haou'. _Masika thought before another thought came to her as she looked around. _Speaking of him, where is he? I thought Haou would at least try to follow his younger brother to make sure he was safe. _

…..

However, unknown to all of them, Haou was now standing in the middle of the forest, glancing around with nothing but pure annoyance on his face. **"Almost two whole days and still nothing?!" **The darkness lord punched a tree out of anger. **"This dark energy is powerful but I can't even narrow it down to one area? What kinda bull crap is this?!" **Haou then started to walk off to a different area of the island but unknown to him, three shadows were watching him.

…..

Back with everyone else, Jaden was saying something to Alexis.

"Sorry Alexis but the only one that's going to be doing any crushing around here is me. You didn't forget that I still have Heat on the field right?" Jaden nodded to his other fire hero who nodded back before Heat attacked and this time, destroyed Etoile Cyber with his own fireball attack.

(Jaden: 2200 Alexis: 1900)

"And I'll be ending my turn with a face down." Jaden finished as a face down appeared on his side behind Heat.

"Good then I'll…." Before Alexis could finish, two fireballs come flying at her which took away 400 more of her life points.

(Jaden: 2200 Alexis: 1500)

"Hey, what just happened?!" Alexis questioned while Jaden had a sly grin on his face.

"That was Lady Heat's special ability. During the end phase of my turn, she deals 200 points of damage to you for each Elemental HERO that's on my field." Jaden explained while Lady Heat had her own grin on her face.

"You're Elemental HEROES are just full of surprises, huh Jaden?" Alexis replied drawing her next card. "Now where were we?" She looked at the card she just drew and small grin formed on her face. "I play Blade Skater!" A grey skinned woman dressed in purple clothing with ice skates on both of her wrists and feet skated onto the field in attack mode (Atk: 1400 Def: 1500). "Next, I'm going to play the spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Etoile Cyber in attack mode too!" Her first female monster reappeared, dancing, onto the field.

_"Two monsters that together still don't have enough power to take Heat down; the most that she can do at the moment is take out Lady Heat." _Yubel got a glare from the said female pyro monster. _"I'm just stating the facts here."_

"And now, I'm going to play Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to form Cyber Blader!" The two monsters swirled together until a new monster with light blue skin, dark long blue hair, an outfit that was red and purple like Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater fused together and she was wearing futuristic glasses over her eyes (Atk: 2100-4200 Def: 800). "When there are only two monsters on your field, her attack points are double." Alexis explained before Jaden could ask why her new monster's power went up so much. "Well Jaden, I'm sorry to say this but your time at the Academy is over! Cyber Blader, attack Lady Heat with Whirlwind Rage!" The new fusion monster went into a spin as she launched toward the Lady of Flames.

"Don't worry, Lady Heat, I'll bring you back next turn." Jaden promised his flame monster as his face down rose up. "I play a trap! Half or Nothing! Here how it works, you get to choose to continue your attack but your monster's attack points are cut in half for this battle phase or you can just end your turn all together. So what you choice, Alexis?"

"Since my Cyber Blader's attack points are just going back to where they started from, I'm choosing to continue my attack!" Alexis answered as her monster was covered in a red aura that made her attack go down (Atk: 4200-2100 Def: 800).

_"This is going to hurt." _Lady Heat groaned as Cyber Blader continued her spinning attack until suddenly, a foot lashed out and destroyed her.

(Jaden: 1400 Alexis: 1500)

"Sorry Lady Heat," Jaden mumbled before he glanced over at normal Heat to see his attack points going down since an Elemental HERO left the field (Atk: 2000-1800 Def: 1200).

Jasmine and Mindy cheered as Alexis took back the lead.

"Way to go, Alexis!" Mindy exclaimed.

"Yeah, you got him now!" Jasmine added. "I knew when this kid beat Dr. Crowler it was just luck!"

Masika just remind silence. After watching Jaden duel against Chazz, she knew very well that he could make a comeback even against something like this.

"Well it'll be my pleasure to prove you girls wrong. My draw," Jaden said drawing. "I'm playing Card of Sanctity which let us draw until we both have six cards in our hand." Him and Alexis draw their cards and a wide grin appeared on Jaden's face from what he got. "Oh right, perfect." Alexis grew tense again when she heard that. "I'm first going to play Premature Burial. By paying 800 of my life points, I can bring back a monster from my graveyard in attack mode."

(Jaden: 600 Alexis: 1500)

Appearing once again in a burst of flames was Lady Heat who had a pure pissed off look on her face. _"Jaden, no offense to you or Haou but I freaking hate the dark." _The pyro monster grumbled making Jaden chuckle.

"Yeah, I don't like graveyards either, Lady Heat." Jaden laughed before he took another card from his hand. "Now I'm going to active HERO's Bond! When there's a face up HERO monster on my field, I get to summon out two Elemental HEROES from my hand. So joining Heat and Lady Heat on the field is Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode!"

Just like the last time Jaden played this card, two more Elemental HEROES appeared on the field. The first one was in a blue suit with golden thunder bolt designs on it. He had on a golden armor crest piece that was connected to shoulder blades that instead having blades on them; they had orbs that looked to be holding electricity in them. On his back looked to be metal blue and yellow wings and his head looked to be some kind of helmet with TV antennas (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400).

The second HERO was totally different since his whole body was made up of brown clay besides his head which was red and his shoulders and bottom of his feet were a lighter brown color (Atk: 800 Def: 2000).

And since there were now three more HEROES on the field, Heat's attack points went way up (Atk: 1800-2400 Def: 1200).

"Now I know Heat can now destroy your Cyber Blader with ease and have my other monster gain up and take out the rest of your life points but what fun is that now?" Jaden asked looking at his monsters for the answer.

_"It won't be any fun. We're just be gaining up on her." _Clayman answered.

_"We fight for honor not for winning." _Sparkman added. _"There's no honor by just gaining up on someone."_

_ "Uh hello? That little bitch over there sent me to hell and back! I say take her down now!" _Lady Heat rolled her eyes when the three male monsters looked at her, all frowning. _"Fine, we're do it you way, Jaden."_

Jaden smiled at that as he took a card from his hand and placed it in his field spell zone. "I'm playing my Fusion Gate field spell. With this, I can summon Fusion Monsters without playing a polymerization card and I just happened to have two in made to create. So I'm going to fuse Heat and Lady Heat and then Sparkman and Clayman together to summon out Elemental HERO Inferno and Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

Both sets of monsters jumped into the air before they swirled together until two different fusion monsters formed onto the field which caused the boats that the groups with in to start rocking like crazy and Crowler too from the force of the fusion summon.

The first fusion, that of Heat and Lady Heat, was wearing white armor which again was covered in flame designs from his wrist down. He was wearing long white boots that went to his knees that had spikes coming out of the top. His crest was all orange fire color with a hole right in the middle to show that there was magma inside him. He had four long red spikes on each of his shoulder blades and looked to be wearing a spiked crown on top of his head. He had green eyes like Heat and Lady Heat and his hands were made up of magma too (Atk: 2300 Def: 1600).

The second fusion monster that was made from Sparkman and Clayman was a giant as from where his name came from. He was wearing purple pants while his top half was in yellow armor with a orb in the middle to show it was holding electricity just like Sparkman's was. He also had two of them on the back of his hands and was wearing a blue and white visor over his head (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

Alexis raised an eyebrow at all of this. "I don't know what you were trying to do, Jaden, but since you have only two monsters on your field again; Cyber Blader's attack points double once more." (Atk: 2100-4200 Def: 800) "Now both of your monsters aren't strong enough to take her down."

"Yeah I know, I know," Jaden said waving a hand dismissively at that little fact. "But I should tell you about Thunder Giant's ability. He can destroy any monster whose original ATK are less than his own."

"Wait, original attack points?"

"That's right, attack point without any kind of enhancement or ability."

"But….before her special ability kicked in, her attack points were only 2100." Alexis got a small look of panic on her face.

Jaden smirked. "Exactly and that's lower than my Thunder Giant's so that mean you're Cyber Blader is automatically destroyed. Thunder Giant; show her how you got your name."

_"Gladly, my lord;" _Thunder Giant replied as he held out a hand to fire bolts of lightning that danced around Cyber Blader before it destroyed her.

"And let's not leave Inferno out of the action; attack Alexis direct with Inferno Blaze Burn!" Jaden command his second monster.

_"As Jaden's brother likes to say before he finishes a duel; burn." _ Inferno said as two magma fireballs appeared in his hands before he threw them at Alexis.

Alexis gasped as she tried her best to block the fireball attack but she still groaned as she dropped down to one knee as her life points dropped to zero.

(Jaden: 600 Alexis: 0)

Jasmine and Mindy were stunned, not sure what they just saw really happened while Syrus cheered for Jaden and even Masika was smiling since she was happy that one of the only people that didn't think she was a clumsy freak wasn't leaving the island anytime soon.

"And that's game." Jaden said doing his signature victory post. "Thanks for the sweet duel, Lex."

Alexis blinked at that as she looked at him. "Lex?"

"What? You don't like the nickname?" Jaden questioned.

"No…it's just…." Alexis just smiled as she stood up. "It's nothing; thanks."

Masika giggled as she watched this. _Now who's the one with a crush?_

…..

After the duel was over, both boats were pulled up to each other so that they were side by side; both groups were facing each other as they talked.

"Well a deal is a deal." Jaden told the four girls. "I won so we get off free."

"Alright guys, I won't back out. We're keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis agreed.

"Well if you ask me; I think we should turn both of them in right now." Jasmine remarked.

"Well no one asked you." Alexis retorted.

"But Alexis…."

"Jaden beat me fair and square in the duel and that's all there is to it." Alexis told her.

"No there's more to it than that. It was close." Jaden said with a smirk which made Alexis look back at him. "Yeah you got game."

"Huh?" Alexis said slightly confused with a small faded pink blush on her face.

"Oh and before I forget;" Jaden turned to Masika as he took out an envelope from his jacket pocket and handed it to her. "Here, Haou wanted to give this to you but since he's in trouble with me at the moment; I thought I give it to you instead."

Masika blinked at that as she took the envelope from him.

"Well catch you girls later." Jaden said waving bye to them before he started rowing the boat home while Syrus stared at him with a confused look on his face.

Alexis watched them go as a small smile started to form on her face. _Even if I did win, I could never have turned those two in. This place is a lot more fun with them then without._

_ I never have seen Alexis act this way before. _Jasmine thought looking at their leader. _I wonder….is she actually falling for that Slifer?_

Meanwhile, Masika was opening up the envelope and the first thing she found inside was a Queen of the Night Tulip. Masika knew she had to be blushing as she took the flower out of the envelope and stared at it. After moving it around with her fingers to get better angles of it, she noticed that there was a note card attached to it. She slowly opened it up and started to read it.

_Getting black flowers is usually a negative romantic message; getting one, however, means a powerful romantic gesture with a hint of mystery._

Masika had a feeling Jaden added the note card to the flower since Haou didn't act like the type of person to say romantic or even write it. The black flower, however, fit him perfectly.

….

_"Haou going to kill you, Jaden." _Yubel told her soul partner as he was changing into his pajamas.

It didn't take long for Jaden and Syrus to make it back to the Slifer dorm since the dorms were all close together. As soon as they got back, Syrus pretty much collapsed onto his bed and Jaden couldn't blame him. The poor guy went thought a lot today.

_"He's only going to kill me if he finds out that I made a fake love letter to Masika and said it was from him. Besides, I was only trying to help him. I know he likes her even if his two stubborn to admit it." _Jaden replied as he sat down on the edge of his bed, looking over at Yubel who was leaning against the wall with her arm crossed over her chest.

Yubel sighed at this. _"I know you were, Jaden, but this is Haou. He rather stab himself in the chest then to tell someone he has feelings for them."_

_ "Hey who knows, Yubel? Maybe Masika might be able to break him out of his shell." _Jaden pointed out with a smile. _And hopefully get him to move on. _He thought that last part.


	5. Double Smack Down

I** don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(So after pretty much forever, chapter 5 is up! And can I just say that I think I just messed up this whole episode's plot. Oh well, at least you guys can't say that didn't change this one bit from the anime XD. Also we got another OC in this story that was made by Tigerzaley. Plus I'm having a hard time deciding who I want Jaden to end up with in this story so if you guys can drop a review on who you want Jaden to end up with (Yaoi or not) then that would be great! There's not much more I can say about this since I'm disappointed in myself since again, I missed this episode up but I'll let you guys be the judges of that. R&amp;R!)

A week after Jaden duel with Alexis, a fleet of ships and air planes cruised through the ocean. "Well men," The captain said to his crew. "It's been a long journey and it seems like everyone's been after us but we finally arrived at our destination. Now, full speed ahead; this is the moment we've been waiting for, the moment Duel Academy gets their new rare cards!"

…..

To say Haou was tired would be an understatement. The Gentle Darkness ruler might be a night owl but not getting much sleep night after night could take its toll on someone. He was just too stubborn to give up on his hunt for that dark energy source he been feeling since he arrived at the island. He gotten close to finding it a few times but when he thought he had it, it would just disappear like it was taunting him. Haou swear he was close to losing his mind any day now but he already knew for a fact that someone lost it long before he did.

Currently, Haou was leaning against a wall in Jaden's room, watching Syrus as he was praying to a poster of Slifer the Sky Dragon with a white headband on his head with three Monster Reborn cards tapped onto it. Haou knew people did crazy things when they were nervous about tests but this took the cake for him.

"Please, please, please; let me pass this test." Syrus prayed to the sky dragon. "I don't want to be stuck in this red jacket forever….not that there's anything wrong with red. I mean, it looks great on you, Slifer. I wanna be in Ra Yellow! Please give me a chance!"

Haou rolled his eyes at this pathetic display he was watching before he turned his attention back to his deck. The only real reason the older Yuki twin was in here was to make sure Jaden was up and uh course, the younger twin was still in his bed, snoring like crazy. So Haou just decided to wait until his brother woke up or if Syrus was dumb enough, which he was, to try to wake Jaden up and watch the fireworks happen.

In the meantime, Haou was continuously drawing the top five cards of his deck just to see how his drawing skills were doing. Almost in every draw, he would get his ace card, Dark Fusion, which didn't surprise him since he had three copies of them in his deck and the fusion material monsters he needed to unleash some serious hurt onto his opponents.

*Ring!*

"Slifer!" Syrus screamed as he fell backwards out of the desk chair he was sitting in.

"Alarm clock idiot;" Haou told him, rolling his eyes once more before he glanced over at the said object which was right next to Jaden's head. "And not all that much of a surprise, Jaden sleeps right through it."

"Uh man," Syrus groaned as he crawled over to Jaden's bed and started to shake the sleeping brunette, lightly, to get him to wake up. "Jaden, wake up; the tests are today and we don't wanna be…."

Haou smirked at what happened next.

"Wrong!" Jaden yelled, smacking Syrus in the face and knocking the poor guy to the ground. "Because I played a trap!" Jaden turned over since he was in the middle of one of his dream duels.

"That's why I use a blow horn to wake him up." Haou said with a small dark chuckle. Though he was happy to see Syrus get smacked, he was even happier that Jaden was dream dueling in his human voice instead of his spirit voice or they were both dead.

Syrus groaned at that as he sat up. "Why can't he ever just sleep in defense mode for once?!" Haou raised an eyebrow at that, guessing this wasn't the first time the bluenette tried to wake up his younger brother.

"Duh Syrus;"

The small Slifer looked up to see Chumley looking down at him, head propped up on his arms. "You shouldn't be walking him up at all! Let him get some more sleep. It'll be good for him and it'll make our day a lot easier. Get what I'm saying?"

"Chumley, I don't get anything you say." Syrus replied.

"And before you say anything else, choose your next words carefully." Haou warned the older boy.

Chumley swallowed nervously at that as he said; "Look we have two different exams today which are first a Written Test and then our Field Test. The Written Test shouldn't be much trouble but our Field Test has us paired up against other students from the same dorm and I don't wanna duel against one of the guys that beat Dr. Crowler."

"And people call me Mr. Selfish." Haou said shaking his head. "You won't be dueling against Jaden. If anything, they're pair him up with me since I'm the only one that can make him break a sweat in a duel. Now if you two don't want to be added to my death list then you better leave my sight now."

That was all it took for Syrus to dash out of the room while Chumley hid under the covers like a scared little child.

…..

"_You know you could at least try to be nice to my friends, Haou, instead of making them scared for their lives." _Jaden said as he and his brother were walking to the Academy building since for once they were pretty good on time though Jaden kinda wanted to smack his brother upside the head for pulling him by the arms onto the cold floor just to get him up. It also didn't help his mood when he found Chumley curled up into a ball on his bed because of Haou and his death note threats.

"**I'll be nice to them when they grow a brain but since that's not going to happen anytime** **then no, I won't be nice to them; just like I'm not nice to anyone else besides you and Yubel and that's just when I'm in** **good mood." **Haou replied before he fully looked at Jaden when his younger twin mumbled something under his breath. **"Pardon, what was that now?" **

"_I said you're mean to everyone beside your own family and Masika." _Jaden got punched, hard, right in the arm. _"Ow, what was that for?!"_

"**I told you a hundred times now. I don't like her. I respect her as a person and that's even more then I can say for almost everyone on this island but if you say I like her or even implied it one more time then you're getting more than a sore arm, **_**Judai." **_Jaden blinked at that as his brother stormed off.

"_Wow you really made him mad if his calling you by your real name, Jay." _Yubel said appearing next to her partner.

"_I guess but what's been up with him lately? He's been acting different ever since we arrived at the island; I first thought it was just because of Masika but when she's around, he's in a good mode instead of bad but now…"_

"_He's been sneaking out after midnight;" _Jaden looked at Yubel after she said that. _"I didn't want to alert you since I thought it was nothing serious. I just thought he was taking midnight walks and was tired afterwards and that was making him snappily but…." _

"_Even when his tired, Haou not threating my life since he knows I'm joking;" _Jaden pointed out as his eyes changed to brown. "Just tell me again when he sneaks out and then maybe we can find some answers." He said as he started walking to the school building again.

….

Haou yawned as he leaned back in his chair, watching as other students were thinking their brains out as they tried their hardest to pass the Written Exam. It took Haou about five to ten minutes to finish his and he didn't even have to study. Now he was just waiting for the time to pass by so he could get the Field Test over and done with so he could get back to important matters: finding the dark energy and taking it for himself.

"_You really are selfish, aren't you? Aren't you going to share any of that beautiful energy with little old me? I mean after all; we're best friends for life, Haou."_

Haou glared at Magician. The Fiend Spellcaster had appeared not to long ago and was currently lying down on top of his desk. "You're not little, you're old as heck and we're not even friends, Magician. You're my servant and if you don't start acting like it then I'm feeding you to the demons in hell." He warned her, not to loudly so no one would look at him like he was crazy.

Magician rolled her eyes. _"Well I feel so loved. Thanks, you're highness." _

"**Don't call me that." **Haou growled at her which got him a few glances from the students who were sitting next to him before they choice to turn their attention back to their test.

"_Oh yeah, I forgot. That's Yubel's thing." _Magician giggled darkly as she looked over her shoulder. "_Well isn't that cute; the fool is talking in his sleep." _

Haou raised an eyebrow at that before he noticed that Syrus was fast asleep with his head lying on top of his test. The bluenette Slifer was also mumbling the answers or what he thought were the answers to his test in his sleep. "He pulled an all-nighter." Haou said plainly as he shook his head at the pathetic display until he noticed his brother walking into the classroom and stopping to stand next to Syrus.

"I didn't know this was an oral exam, Syrus." The bluenette woke up with a start before he noticed that Jaden was talking to him.

"You're here;" Syrus said smiling.

"You two want to keep it down?!" The two Slifers looked up a few seats above them to see Chazz looking down at them with hate filled eyes and annoyances right on his face. "Some of us plan to pass this test."

"_Sorry Princeton but you failed a long time ago when you thought you could pass. You kinda need a brain to pass tests. Unless you brought one without anyone knowing about it then good luck;" _Magician said which made Haou chuckle. Yeah he didn't like Magician in any shape or form but he had to agree with her that Chazz was an idiot.

"Hey, I always plan on passing….it just doesn't end up that way." Jaden argued with the Obelisk.

"Oh Jaden;" The argument was cut short when Banner called to the brunette. "Why don't you come down here and get your exam."

Jaden let out a sigh of relief since he thought he was in trouble for a second before he turned around and called; "Be there in a jiff!" He then started down the steps to the front of the class.

"_Well as much as I love to continue spending time with you, Haou, I must be taking my leave as of the moment. See you later, sweetly." _Haou was so close to murdering Magician for that but he didn't get the chance as she disappeared.

And just in a few minutes after getting his test, Jaden and Syrus were both asleep leaning against each other to stay sitting up. Also outside the classroom with the door clacked open a little, Crowler was spying on Jaden with a devilish smirk.

_You might be able to dream your way through the Written Exam, Jaden, but when your Field Text starts, it'll be nothing but a nightmare! _He then chuckled darkly to himself.

Crowler mustn't have been paying much attention to Haou since he didn't notice the older twin was glaring at him. _Now what is that cross-dresser up to this time? _He wondered forcing himself to stay in his seat instead of getting up and murdering Crowler right here and now. Yeah, he was still mad about the whole fake love letter thing.

After about another ten minutes or so, Banner cleared his throat and said; "Alright children, the Written Exam is now over. Now please walk, do not run to get in line for your new rare cards."

"They're here?!"

"Oh dear,"

And with that, a mob of students ran out of the classroom, trying to be the first ones to get the new cards. Soon, the only people that were left were Jaden, Syrus, Haou, and Bastion who was trying to shake the two sleeping boys awake. Haou just stayed in his seat since he had no need for new rare cards. His Evil HEROES were as rare as they could come and just as powerful.

It didn't take long for Syrus to wake up crying. "Oh I blew it, didn't I? I'm a complete failure."

"Sy, if they were grading on melodrama, you would get an A." Jaden said with a yawn as he raised his hand and opened his eyes only to blink a few times when he noticed that they were the only ones left in the classroom beside his brother who was sitting a few rows above them. "Uh where did everyone go? Please tell me we didn't sleep through the whole day!"

"No, just the whole class, Jaden; as for where everyone is, they're all at the card shop trying to get the new rare cards that arrived not that long ago to upgrade their decks for today's Field Test." Bastion explained.

"What?! New cards?! Why didn't anyone tell us?!" Syrus asked from surprised while Jaden still looked shocked but not all that surprise as Syrus was.

"Because everyone wants the best cards for themselves;" Bastion answered once again.

"So why aren't you getting some?" Syrus questioned.

"Please, one errant card in my deck would totally throw it all off."

"Mine wouldn't!"

"So then let's go!" Jaden said as he stood up from his seat. "There's nothing better than getting new cards and making new friends." Sure he loved his Elemental HEROES like family but Jaden always loved to add new cards to his deck so they could become part of their family too. The ruler of Gentle Darkness then looked above to where his brother was at. "Hey Haou, you want to join us?!"

"No," Haou answered plainly as he stood up and walked out of the room.

Jaden frowned at that. "Partly pooper," He mumbled before he looked at Syrus and he grinned. "Well let's get going, little buddy." He then took off running towards the exit before Syrus followed right behind him. "Thanks for the tip, Bastion!" Jaden called to the Ra before they were gone.

….

At the same moment that Jaden and Syrus were running to the card shop, a large group of students were already there, banging at the steel door. All of them were hoping to get at the cards before anyone else. However, one of them, a female, was standing off to the side, watching the other students with a look of disbelieve at how they were acting.

The girl had blond hair that was in a small spiked pony tail which was pulled back through the back of the baseball cap she was currently wearing. In her hair, where her pony tail was, was a circle clip that had a spiky mouth and round eyes like a pumpkin. The baseball cap she was wearing was dark grey and black in color with a design of a word that was spelled in different language other than English. She had pale paper white skin, grey eyes, and peach lips. She was also wearing a black tank top, an Obelisk Blue jacket and nary blue shinny jeans.

Now normally, you would have just seen this girl by herself but she wasn't alone; sitting on her shoulder while talking to her was this little green cube monster with a green tail, one eye in the middle of its body, and some kind of horn on top of its head/body.

_"I don't get you humans sometimes, Kia." _The green monster said to his master as he watched the other students as they went crazy trying to get to the new cards. _"Don't they understand that their just scaring the Duel Spirits that live inside those cards that they want?" _

The girl, Kia, nodded in agreement before she spoke with an English accent. "I know what you mean, Green; I'm a little freaked out myself and I'm just standing here." She sighed a little as she shook her head. "Don't some people realize that it isn't the card that makes you a great duelist but it's them themselves?"

"Oh children!" The mob turned around and Kia and Green, as she called him, looked over to see the captain from the ship walking over to them with the brief case that held the new cards. "Looking for these?!" He asked holding up the case which made the students burst into cheers.

Kia smiled at this just as another monster spirit appeared on her other shoulder. Like Green, this monster was in cubed shape with a long tail but this one was red, had two eyes and two long eyebrows that made it look like he had horns and sharp looking teeth.

_"Well it's about time; I was getting bored from just standing here." _The red fiend monster spoke.

"Yes because you're the one that's just standing here with monster spirits appearing on your shoulders every five seconds, Red." Kia said sarcastically with a laugh. "And just to tell you guys; I putting you people on a dieted. You're getting fat."

_"Hey, this is our normal shape!" _Green defended.

Kia shook her head at this with a small chuckle as she turned her attention back onto the captain.

The metal door to the card shop opened up a crack and the captain bent down to enter. "Then come and get them."

The metal door then opened up all the way and the brief case was on the table and opened. However, everyone in the crowd was shocked to see that the brief case was empty.

"What going on!?"

"Where are all the cards?!"

Even Kia was surprised to see that they were all gone in just five seconds.

Next to the now empty case was a counter girl and a man in a long black coat. "You know the rules, first come first serve." The counter girl, Sadie, said which made everyone jaw drop.

"And I was here first, so I took every one of them." The black coat guy added. With that, the crowd of angry or disappointed students started to go away. Kia, however, just stood there in shook and anger.

_"What kind of bull crap is this?!" _Red yelled as he climbed to the top of Kia's head so he was standing on the very top of her baseball cap. _"Hey buddy! You can't just take all the cards like that! My buddy Kia here wanted to get some of those!"_

"Red, you're just wasting your breath. He can't hear you." Kia mumbled as her hands tighten into fist at her sides. Yes, she didn't like it how people went crazy at trying to get their hands on some of those cards but after seeing the disappointed looks on some of the students' faces; she was kinda temped to hit this guy who took all the cards for himself.

She almost actually did that as the said black coat man walked right pasted her and bumped shoulders with her. "Oh sorry, miss." The man apologetic before he continued walking off to somewhere.

Kia said nothing as she looked over at her shoulder, the same one the man bumped into her, and the very same one that Green was standing on but he wasn't standing on it anymore; the same cube fiend was hanging on for dear life since the force of the bump to a monster of his size made it so he lost his footing. "Don't worry, buddy, I got you." She picked him up and placed him back on her shoulder.

_"I don't like that guy." _Green said gasping for breaths. He might not have been freaking out on the outside but he was screaming his lungs out on the inside.

"Same here, Green, same here;" Kia agreed.

….

"Come on Syrus, let's make tracks." Jaden said over his shoulder to his friend as they closing in on the card shop but he soon stopped and so did Syrus when they noticed something that was way off. No one was at the card shop. "We have to….get in line?"

"Where is everyone? They couldn't have run out of cards already, could they?!" Syrus looked like he was about to burst into tears at that.

"No, they were all taken." Jaden and Syrus both turned and were surprised to see a blond hair girl wearing a baseball cap sitting on top of table, that was in the corner of the shop, with her legs over the side, holding an open can of coke in hand.

"Uh excuse me, miss, but what do you mean they were taken?" Jaden asked walking over to the girl who was taking a drink from her soda before she placed it down on the table.

"I mean they were taken; all of them by this one person in a black coat." The girl, Kia, answered. "No other student was able to get any of the rare cards since he took every single last one of them."

"What happened to everyone's fair share?" Jaden questioned with a frown from hearing that.

"I guess the idiot didn't know about it or didn't care one bit in the least." Kia shrugged. "Not like we can do anything about it now."

_"I for one think we should hunt the dude down and tie him to a tree until he hands over the cards." _ Jaden looked around where he heard that, thinking it was one of his spirits but he was taken by surprise when noticed a Red Duston monster had appeared on the girl's shoulder.

_"Oh my god, it's so cute!" _This time, Jaden knew it was one of his monsters since Knospe appeared on his shoulder to stare at the tiny fiend creature. _"Jay-bear, can we keep it?!"_

_ "Hey! I'm not cute! I'm a dangerous beast!" _Red Duston even tried to roar to prove his point but it only turned into a meow sound.

"Hey Sy," Jaden spoke to the bluenette who looked up at him. "You want to check to see if they do have any more packs of cards left at the front counter?"

"Well I guess I could." Syrus replied before he took off.

After making sure that Syrus was gone, Jaden turned to look back at Kia and at the same time, they both said; "So how long have you had a Duel Spirit." They both blinked at that. "You can see mine too?!" Again they both blinked since they were somehow stuck speaking at the same time. Once more, they were both about to say someone at the same time again but they both stopped themselves and started laughing.

_"I don't get it; what's so funny?" _Red Duston questioned.

Kia was the first one to stop laughing as she said. "Well you just turned my bad morning into a good one. I thought I was the only person on the island that could see Duel Spirits."

"Nope and I'm not the only one. My older twin brother, Haou, can see them too." Jaden replied with a smile as he held out his hand. "The name's Jaden by the way."

"Kia Macy;" She replied smiling back as she shook hands with him. "And I guess you already met Red over here."

_"I'm Knospe!" _The plant monster joined in on the introductory.

Kia laughed at that as she looked back over at Jaden. "So is she the only Duel Spirit you got?"

Jaden shook his head. "My whole deck is filled with spirits. Some of them just like to show up in duels and others like Knospe here like to show up whenever she wants to but I don't have a problem with it; Knospe like my little sister. What about you? Is Red the only one you have?"

"I have six spirits. Red here and my other monster Duston, Green, are the ones that like to appear out of nowhere to keep me company. My other three are just shy and the last one is to giant." Kia chuckled at that.

"So how long have you been able to see Duel Spirits?" Jaden asked.

"What are we playing now? 20 questions?" Kia asked making Jaden chuckle.

"I guess we are." He answered as he took a seat next to her on the table.

"Well I guess since I got my Duston deck. I was just walking down a street one day and I heard some voices calling for help. So I continued to follow the voices until I found these little guys thrown away in a trash can." Jaden's eyes widen at that. "Yeah, it wasn't pretty and till this day I want to find who did that to these little guys." Kia's eyes looked to be gazed over for a second like she was in deep thought before she looked back at him and her smile returned. "And what about you?"

"I was born with the ability." Jaden answered before he looked away and his eyes flashed to Yubel's for a second. _How could someone just throw away their cards like that?! There not just pieces of paper; living breathing creatures very souls are in them! _He thought.

"Well isn't that just nice." Jaden snapped out of his thoughts before he looked back at Kia. "Look over there." Jaden did what she asked and looked straight ahead to see Knospe was now playing tag with not just Red but a green version of the first Duston.

Jaden smiled at this.

…..

**"Okay, so we checked here, here, and here about ten times now and we know for sure that the dark energy source never appears in these areas." **Haou said marking off those spots on a map of Duel Academy that he so happened to have found. Those areas he crossed off were the Academy Building, the Dorms, and the docks. **"Now we know for a fact that the source always appears and then disappears from these places." **Haou circled the forest, the beach, and around the cliffs of the island. **"And the only places we haven't checked yet are the rest of the forest and the volcano." **He placed squares around those two areas before Haou leaned back in his desk chair and sighed as he closed his eyes.

Magician rolled her eyes at all of this as she looked over at her dark master from where she was laying down on his bed. _"I find it funny how you think I'm paying attention to what you're saying let alone caring about any of it."_ She smirked as she waited for his snap of a reply but when she didn't get one, Magician raised an eyebrow. _"Hey sweetly pie, you listening?" _She knew she was going to get snapped at for that one but again, she didn't get a reply which made Magician worry a little as she got up from her place on his bed and walked over to Haou. Magician looked at his face from over his shoulder and she let out a small sigh of relief when she just saw that Haou just collapsed from exhaustion before she shook her head. _"Poor fool; working himself until he drops just trying to find some more power." _

Still Magician had to watch Haou for a few seconds as the dark lord slept. She always knew he was handsome, proud, and strong just like any warrior let alone the King of the Gentle Darkness should be but just watching him at this very moment, Magician knew very well that Haou was only human even if he did have some unhuman like powers and acted like a demon to everyone; even to her but Magician was used to it. It was kinda like a game to her, a dance if you may, where she tried to annoy him and Haou tried to not lose his cool but Magician always ended up winning. The very rare times, like now, where Magician would drop her dark evil witch act was the only times where Haou would win; even if he was sleeping.

Just as Magician was about to move Haou over to his bed, she stopped when she heard a small knock on Haou's locked door. She raised an eyebrow since there was no way it couldn't have been Jaden since the brother to her master would have just opened the door or tried to since it was locked. So she poked her head _through _the wall and an evil grin formed on her face when she saw who it was. _"Oh she's going to love this sight." _The Evil HERO chuckled as she unlocked the door before she disappeared back into Haou's deck.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Masika was standing there, feeling unease as she was kinda hoping Haou wouldn't answer even if he was in his dorm. _Why am I here again? _She thought blushing some of her hair out of her face before she looked down at her hands and noticed she was holding the note card that was attached to the black flower she got that was in the envelope that Jaden handed to her that he said was from Haou. _Oh yeah, now I remember. _She sighed as a small blush started to form on her face. _I came here to thank him and I'm not backing down now even if I'm a little shy about all of this. _So once again, the Atlantean duelist knocked on the door and was surprised a little when the door cracked open a little. _So he is home? _She guessed since the rules stated that all students must have their dorm rooms locked if they were going out. Masika slowly opened the door and peeked inside and what she found inside the darker twin's room made her jaw drop.

Haou was here all right but the Gentle Darkness ruler was fast asleep in his desk chair. His brown hair was a bit of a mess and his sunglasses that he always wore were also lying on top of his desk.

_I should leave. _Masika told herself but her body wasn't listening to her and neither were her eyes since she was staring at him like crazy. _But he looks so peaceful; like an angel….well a fallen angel in his case. _She thought noticing for the first time how tense Haou always looked even when he was in a calm mood but now, he finally looked relaxed.

_"Well it looks like she's enjoying the view." _Magician said smirking as she appeared next to Haou with a blow horn in her hand. _"Now for the fun part."_ She held the horn to Haou's ear and pushed the button.

Haou's eyes snap up as he woke up with a start and he fell out of his chair. **"What the bloody hell, Magician?!"** The dark king snapped at her; anger flashed in his golden eyes as he glared at the female fiend, not even noticing Masika was standing there in the doorway.

_"Oh so that's what that this button does." _Magician said before she giggled. _"My bad and just to tell you, your highness, you have a visitor." _The fiend spellcaster then quickly disappeared before she got the full wrath of her master.

"Uh Haou…"

Haou's eyes suddenly changed to brown when he heard that voice and he slowly turned his head and his eyes widen when he saw Masika was standing there in his half way open doorway with a cross between a confused and freaked out look on her face. _Oh F my life right now. _He thought as he quickly stood up from where he hit the floor.

"I know my first question should be 'are you okay?' but you're eyes…?"

_F my life hard; _Haou thought trying to think of some lame cover up that maybe she'll believe but before he had the chance to, Masika continued.

"I didn't know they were an amber brown color." Masika finished with a smile surprising Haou. "I thought yours were a chocolate brown like Jaden's but I guess you two had to look a little different in appearance right?" She giggled a little.

_I must be dreaming….I have to be… _Haou thought as he tried to speak but no words come out of his mouth and he mentally smacked himself in the head for his off behavior at this moment. For calling out loud, he was known for his dark, cool, and jerk like personality but now he was acting like an idiot going on his first date with a cute girl. _Keep it together, Haou! You're far from being stupid, you're not on a bloody date and you're don't like Masika! _He yelled at himself in his mind.

"Hey Haou, are you okay?" Haou looked back over at Masika who was looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"I'm fine," The dark king was barely able to say as he walked over to one of walls in his room and started banging his head against it.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Masika ran over to him and pulled him away from the wall before he could hit his head again. "Are you trying to give yourself brain damage?!"

"Yes," Haou answered honestly looking away from her gaze.

"Well don't! Are you insane?! That can really hurt you!" Masika told him before she added. "And I should know; I ran into more walls then I can remember from my clumsiness."

Haou just pushed her away from him as he walked over to his desk and put his sunglasses on. Masika frowned at that. "I don't see why you try to hide your eyes, Haou. There's nothing wrong with them."

_That you know about. _Haou thought before he looked back over at her. "So, is there a reason why you're here or do you normally like to break into boys' rooms when you think they're not home?"

Masika felt a small blush come on from that comment. "For your information; your door was unlocked and I'm here because of you!" Haou raised an eyebrow at both of those as Masika held up a note card. "I just wanted to come here to say thank you for the flower and the note."

"Flower and note? What the heck are you talking about?" Haou questioned crossing his arms over his chest.

"The flower and note you gave your brother to give to me." Masika answered frowning as she held up note card up and read it; "_Getting black flowers is usually a negative romantic message; getting one, however, means a powerful romantic gesture with a hint of mystery."_

Haou swore he saw red after he heard all that. "What the freak did I just say to the no good son of a bitch? I told him to drop it and instead he decides to play cupid?" He growled under his breath, not knowing this happened about a week ago. Haou then glanced back at Masika. "Excuse me, Masika, but I'm going to go murder my brother now." Before Masika could say anything, Haou grabbed his duel disk and stormed out of the room.

…..

"So Jaden, why does Knospe call you Jay-bear? I can get it if she called you Jay-bird or better yet blue jay but bear?" Kia questioned as she and Jaden were now taking a walk along the beach that was under the cliffs of the Slifer dorm.

Jaden chuckled nervously at that as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well it's kind of an inside joke. During Halloween one year when I was seven, I decided to dress up as a bear with wings on my back and Knospe's mother, Poison Rose, called me a Jay-bear and that name kinda stuck with Knospe." He laughed. "Lesson learned? Never mix customs or else you get stuck with nicknames. But I don't care, I kinda taken a liking to the name also."

"Oh, I just guessed it was because she thought you were a teddy bear. Also…." Kia smirked as she held up a tape recorder. "Blackmail,"

Jaden's eyes widen at that. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me….Jay-bear." Kia smirked before she was then taken by surprise as Jaden tackle her to the ground and pinned her there on the sand.

"I tried and I won." Jaden grinned, looking down at her.

"Not quite; I should warn you, Jaden, I fight dirty." Jaden raised an eyebrow before he got what she meant when Kia head-butted him. Jaden flinched back from the sudden pain in his forehead and using that small time she had, Kia somehow flipped them over so she was on top and had Jaden pinned to the ground.

"Ow, jezz girl, you hit hard. I think I meant have brain damage now." Jaden said with a laugh to show that he was only just joking.

"You're the one that started it, Mr."

"You're the one that made the recording!"

"Oh yeah but you did know I was only joking about the blackmail, right?"

"Now you tell the guy."

"Are you two done yet?" Kia looked over her shoulder when she heard that. Jaden already knew who that voice belonged to but he still raised his head to see Haou standing there, a few feet away from them, with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Hey bro," Jaden smiled as Kia got off of him and he stood up. "What's up?"

Haou didn't reply; instead he glanced over at Kia. "Who's she?"

"_She _goes under the name of Kia and I'm one of your brother's new friends." Kia answered staring at Haou for a few seconds before she raised an eyebrow. The dude looked like Jaden alright and sounded a little bit like him too but the way he dressed and acted was nothing like his twin.

"Good for you; this is how much I care." Haou waved her off before he glared at his brother. "Judai, I have half the nerve to beat the living day lights out of you from where you stand." He threated which took his brother from surprise.

"Hey wait a second, Haou, why you mad at me all of the sudden?" Jaden questioned. "If this is about this morning…."

"Black flower," Haou growled at him and Jaden shut up after he heard that.

_"Well I hate to be the one to say I told you so, Jaden, but I told you so!" _Yubel exclaimed in his mind. _"We'll have fun running for your life." _

_'Thanks Yubel,' _Jaden groaned back at her in his head before he started to take small steps back when Haou was walking closer to him. "Listen Haou, I know you're mad and all but I was only…."

**"Shut up," **Haou warned him and just as he took another step towards him, he suddenly stopped and took a flinch step back when he felt something knock the breath out of him for a few seconds. He raised his hand and placed it on his right cheek. Someone just punched him right across the face and he didn't even notice it coming until the blow connected.

"Yo!" Haou glanced over to see Kia was standing there with one of her fist raised. "What is wrong with you?! What kind of brother beats up his younger one?!"

"Stay out of this;" Haou warned her rubbing his cheek for a few seconds before he lowered his hand to his side.

"Kia, I think you better listen to him." Jaden agreed with his brother. "Look I made a stupid mistake and I can handle my brother's wrath."

"Jaden, shut up!" Kia snapped at him which made the younger twin flinch back before she turned her gaze back onto Haou. "Look, I might not know what the heck is going on between you two but whatever happened, I'm sure Jaden was only trying to help and even if he did do something that gave you every right to be mad at him, that still doesn't mean you can beat him up! You're brothers for calling out loud! Family for god's sake and family doesn't beat each other up over something as stupid as a black flower!" Kia stopped to take a breath as she glared at Haou who looked unfazed by her words but she could only guess since those sunglasses he wore to cover his eyes made it hard to tell. "But since my words aren't changing your mind in the least." Kia took out her deck from its holder and inserted it into the duel disk she was wearing on her arm. "How about a duel than? If I win, then you forgive Jaden for whatever he did and if you win, then you can beat me up instead for that blow I did to your face."

Jaden's eyes widen at that while Haou just stared at her. "And why should I agree to something like that when I can just walk right past you to my brother?" The darker twin questioned.

"Well it's nice to know the great Haou Yuki is scared and back down from a challenge from a girl that by the way dealt a hard blow to not just his face but to his pride then." Kia smirked when she saw noticed the way Haou was trying to hold back a low dark growl from coming out.

"**You're dead, girl."** Haou growled at her as he took out his own deck and placed it in his duel disk. "**I can't wait to see my fiends tear you to pieces."**

Kia raised an eyebrow at the way his voice suddenly changed but she chose to ignore it as she turned on her duel disk. "Game on then;"

(Haou: 4000 Kia: 4000)

_Why does every time Haou duels against someone, I'm always the one that has to be sitting at the sideline, hoping nothing bad happens? _Jaden wondered as he looked from his new friend to his brother who looked ready to rip Kia to pieces. _And unlike his duel with Masika, I don't think Haou going to allow her to do anything._

_ "It's worse than that, Jaden." _Yubel stated appearing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest. _"Take a look through my eyes at Haou."_

Jaden didn't question her as his eyes changed to Yubel's and he glanced over at Haou. His eyes widen when he saw the large amount of dark energy that was coming off of his brother. _"I thought we release most of that black energy out of him?" _He whispered.

_ "We did but somehow, Haou found more dark energy and it's corrupting him again." _Yubel frowned as she looked over at Haou. _"First sign of a Shadow Game starting, I'm pulling the plug on this match."_

"Since you're such a gentleman, I'll go first." Kia said drawing and a large grin appeared on her face. "I'm playing my House Duston in defense mode." The ground started to shake a little as a giant house started to rise up from the sand behind Kia. The house was silver in color with rocks around it and wires and it also had purple windows (Atk: 0 Def: 1000). "I'm also going to throw down a face down and end my turn. Now let's see what you got."

"Against a giant doll house? This shouldn't take long." Haou drew his card. "Since I have no monster's on my field, I can special summon my Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy in attack mode!" Appearing on Haou's field was a fiend that had bat like ears and wings on its back, red eyes, and a long tail that kinda looked like Flame Wingman's (Atk: 300 Def: 600). "And since he was just a special summon, I'm going to sacrifice him to summon out…"

"Go Duston Roller!" Kia yelled as her face down rose up and a huge paint roller appeared out of the card and rolled right over Infernal Prodigy, covering the fiend in some kind of yellow green fluid. "Thanks to this handy like trap, you're monster that you were about to sacrifice isn't going anywhere. This trap prevents you from using you're Infernal Prodigy as a tribute to summon out a higher level monster and you can't use him as fusion material either."

"Kia just shut down Haou's way of summoning out my guess Evil HERO Malicious Edge onto the field on his first turn." Jaden looked over at Kia in awe.

_"Not only that, she left Haou with a weak defense since he can't change his battle position to defense mode either;" _Yubel added but once she looked back over at Haou and noticed he had a smirk on his face, she started to worry.

"Do you really think that one little trap card of yours can really protect you?" Haou questioned.

"Well it's doing its job isn't it?" Kia replied who was also getting a little worried at seeing that smirk on Haou's face but she tried her best to not let it show.

"Well think again then; I'm playing I-Infernal Ice!" A spell card appeared on Haou's field that had a picture of a red I in the middle of it. "With this, I just have to send an Evil Hero from my hand to the graveyard and you're trap card's effect is canceled and then it's destroyed." Haou took a card from his hand and sent it to his graveyard and right after he did so; Kia's trap card started to freeze as it turned into ice before fire appeared around it and destroyed it.

"Crap," Kia bit the bottom of her lip. "Well I guess I have to look on the bright side of things; since you destroyed Duston Roller, I can take a Duston monster from my deck and add it right to my hand." Kia took out her deck and did just that.

"Yeah but it's not going to be doing you any good now. Now where were we? Oh yeah, I'm going to sacrifice Infernal Prodigy to summon out Evil HERO Malicious Edge in attack mode!" The prodigy fiend was engulfed in darkness as it was replaced with Haou's icon monster (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800). "And you know what the best part about him is? If you have a monster on your field, I can summon him with only one sacrifice. Oh and before I forget, he can deal piercing battle damage." Kia's eyes widen at that as Haou smirked. "Now attack her House Duston with Needle Burst!" Malicious Edge grinned like the devil as he jumped into the air and threw needles at the house and destroyed it.

(Haou: 4000 Kia: 2400)

"That'll teach you not to get into other people's business." Haou smirked as the smoke from the attack started to clear away but to Haou's surprise, Kia was still standing even from the damage she took from Edge's attack.

"Nice ability;" Kia grinned. "Now let me show you mine." Right after she said that, two monsters appeared on her field and what took Haou even more by surprise was that two monsters appeared on his field also.

The two monsters that were on Kia's field was Green Duston and the other one was a Duston monster too but this one was yellow that had a long tail, quicksand looking eyes and a nose that formed into two antennas. On Haou's side of the field were Red Duston and a blue Duston that had a long tail and quicksand like eyes like yellow but this one had a long curved horn in the middle of its head and unlike the other Duston, this one's body wasn't squared shape. Kia's monsters were in defense mode while Haou's were in attack mode (Atk: 0 Def: 1000 X4).

"Okay, what the heck just happened here?" Jaden wondered out loud and though Haou wasn't saying anything, he was wondering the same thing also.

"What just happened was that Haou destroyed House Duston. When it's destroyed and sent to the graveyard, I can special summon any Duston monsters of my choice from my hand and/or deck to anywhere on the field, but I must special summon an equal number of monsters on each side. So I decided to summon Green and Yellow to my side of the field and since I'm a nice person, I'm letting you use Red and Blue for a bit." Kia explained before she added with a smirk. "Oh and just to give you a heads up, Duston can't be used for fusion and/or special summon so I just took out two of your monster card zones."

"Two annoying little fiends that have zero attack points and I can't even use them for anything?!" Haou growled in annoyance at that. "Whatever, I still got Malicious Edge on my field and you got two worthless monsters too…"

"Hey! My Duston are anything but worthless! You take that back right now!" Kia snapped at him.

Haou just rolled his eyes at that. "Fine, I'm just going to change you're 'not worthless' monsters into defense mode and I'm ending my turn with a face down."

Kia bit her lip again just so she wouldn't start cursing like crazy at the dark ruler. _How in the world is this jerk and Jaden brothers? _She wondered as she drew. "I'm summing White Duston in attack mode!" The second to final member in the Duston family appeared on the field. This one was white with a tail, had no mouth, and a half ring on top of his head (Atk: 0 Def: 1000).

"Attack mode? You know if you want to give up then just tell me so I don't have to waste my time dueling you." Haou spoke getting a glare from Kia.

"You didn't let me finish, asshole." Kia rolled her eyes as she took a card from her hand. "I'm playing the equip spell card, United We Stand, and I'm equipping it to White." A wave of energy appeared around White as his attack points went up (Atk: 0-2400 Def: 1000). "With this card, White gains 800 more attack points for each monster on my field."

"I know what the card does but in case you didn't know; you're short by a few points if you were hoping to destroy Malicious Edge." Haou shook his head.

"Maybe but not for long; I always have a backup plan ready so I'm going to use another equip spell, Megamorph!" Haou watched as a stone appeared in front of White and fit into his little half ring hole (Atk: 2400-4800 Def: 1000). "Since you have more life points then I do, White's attack points are double and now he's the strongest monster on the field. Now let's put all that power to good use and destroy Malicious Edge!"

Haou didn't so much as flinch as he watched the tiny white monster somehow picked up Malicious Edge and threw him head first to the ground.

(Haou: 1800 Kai: 2400)

"Wow talk about a comeback for Kia. I think Haou finally met his match, Yubel." Jaden said to his spirit partner.

_"I don't think so, Jaden. Now that Kia's life points are higher than Haou, White Duston points go down by a lot." _Yubel explained as she pointed to the tiny monster just to prove her point as his attack went down (Atk: 4800-1200 Def: 1000). _"And knowing Haou that face down of his isn't something good."_

She was right since Haou was activating it. "I'm playing my V-Vicious Vengeance trap card. Since one of my monsters was destroyed, I get to destroy one of yours."

White Duston burst into flames as he was destroyed along with the two equip spells that were on him. "You son of a bitch;" Kia mumbled.

"And it gets better too. Now I get to take an Evil HERO from my deck and add it right to my hand but you get something out of all of this too; you get to draw a card." Haou explained as took out the Evil HERO that he wanted while Kia drew her card.

"I'm just going to end my turn with two face downs then." Kia ended as a two face downs appeared on her field.

"V and I?" Jaden's eyes widen when he guessed what Haou was paying on doing. "Oh no,"

_"If Haou plays E and L then it's game over for your friend, Jaden." _Yubel said as she gazed over at Haou who was making his move.

"I'm going to play Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." Haou started as he drew two more cards before he held one of them up. "Now I'm going to play Dark Fusion. With this, I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman together to summon out Evil HERO Lightning Golem in attack mode!" The two good heroes appeared on the field before they swirled together and a dark version of Elemental HERO Thunder Giant appeared. This giant of a monster was blue with thunder bolt shoulder blades and red stones on his chest and on the back of his hands (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

"That monster doesn't scare me." Kia said glazing up at the golem.

"Oh he doesn't? Maybe he will now since I'm going to equip him with E-Evil Energy!" The golem grinned evilly as a dark aura appeared around him and his attack points went up (Atk: 2400-2900 Def: 1500). "This card gives an Evil HERO monster 500 more attack points along with the ability to deal piercing battle damage." Haou explained before a dark grin formed on his face. "Now I'm going to activate Lightning Golem's special ability. Once per turn, he can destroy a monster on your field."

Kia's eyes widen at that as the golem held up his hand over Green and destroyed the Duston as lightning appeared around him. "Green!" Kia yelled as her monster screamed as he was destroyed. "Crap and thanks to his effect, I have to take a spell or trap card that's on my field and add it back to my hand." One of Kia's face down disappeared off the field.

"That's not even the worst part. Lightning Golem still has his normal attack. Go! Destroy Yellow Duston with Hell Lightning!" Haou ordered as once again, the golem monster shot out a way of lightning that destroyed the other Duston who screamed in pain.

(Haou: 1800 Kia: 500)

"Not Yellow too!" Kia groaned. "Still, when his destroyed, I get to take back a monster from my graveyard and add it back into my deck." She did just that before she played her face down. "I'm now playing, Damage Condenser! With this, by discarding one card from my hand, I get to summon a monster from my deck whose attack points are equal to or lower to the total damage that you just dealt to me. So just by getting rid of this little card," Kia sent a card from her hand to the graveyard. "I'm summoning out my Goblin King in attack mode!"

"Say what now?" Haou was kinda taken by surprise as the king of goblins appeared on the field (Atk: 0 Def: 0). "Oh crap…"

"I take it you know what his effect is then? Goblin King gains 1000 points for each fiend type monster that's on the field and I count a total of four of them so far." Kia grinned as one of her act card's power went up (Atk: 0-4000 Def: 0-4000).

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Kia might just have a chance at betting Haou. Almost all of his monsters are fiend types and the only ones that aren't are the Elemental HEROES he uses to summon them with." Jaden mumbled as he looked over at Kia. "Remind me to duel her when I get the chance."

Yubel didn't say anything to that as she looked over at Haou. _He only needs to play one more card and then he'll win the duel. _She sighed as she shook her head at the thought before she gazed up at the top of the cliffs that the two fiend type duelist were dueling under to see Masika standing there, watching the duel also. _How long has she been standing there?_

"I'm end my turn." Haou growled in annoyance.

"Why thank you; you really are a gentleman." Kia said sarcastically as she drew and grinned. "I'm first going to play my Double Attack spell card so my Goblin King can attack twice this turn. Now attack his Lightning Golem!" Goblin King roared as he punched the golem and destroyed it.

(Haou: 700 Kia: 500)

"Now with the effect of Double Attack, Goblin King is going to attack Red Duston but before he does…" Kia looked over at her Red monster that she let Haou use during this duel. "You okay for taking one for the team, pal?"

_"I'm always one for taking one for the team! Now hit me with your best shot, Kia!" _Red replied with a smirk like he was happy to die just to see Haou lose.

"Well you heard the little guy, Goblin King attack!" Once again, the king threw out a powerful punch right into Red's face and destroyed the little guy.

"Good, you just gave me a monster card zone back by destroying your own worthless monster." Haou spoke.

"My 'worthless' monster has an effect you know. He deals 500 points of damage to its controller when he's destroyed." Kia retorted.

(Haou: 200 Kia: 500)

"Now since two fiend type monster left the field, my Goblin King losses some points but his still strong enough to take out the 200 life points you have left. I'm just going to throw down a face down and end my turn." Kia said as one last face down appeared on her field while her Goblin King's points went down (Atk: 4000-2000 Def: 4000-2000).

"Finally, I draw." Haou said but Kia cut him off before he could continue.

"Sorry but I'm going to play my trap card, Battle Mania! I can only activate during your Standby Phase, Haou. Now all face-up monsters you control are changed to attack mode and you cannot change their battle positions this turn. Oh and all your monsters must attack this turn too." Right after she finished explaining her trap card, Blue Duston rose up to stand on his tiny little legs.

_"You mean this duel going to end now? Finally Kia, this guy was scaring me;" _Blue said before he cried a little as Haou glared down at him.

"You didn't have to play that trap card of yours. I was going to finish this duel anyway this turn." Haou stated as he held up the card he just drew before he flipped it over so Kia could see it. "I'm playing my L-Living Luck spell card. With this, I can special summon an Evil HERO monster from my graveyard right onto my field and I'm picking one of my least favorite ones, Evil HERO Magician!"

"But I never sent that card to the graveyard!" Kia spoke.

"You didn't; I did. You remember when I played I-Infernal Ice and I had to send an Evil HERO to the graveyard to make it work? Yeah guess who?" Haou rolled his eyes right after he said that when he heard the annoying giggle of the female fiend.

_"Yeah, I knew you didn't just throw me away for nothing, Haou. You need me." _Magician smirked as she appeared on the field (Atk: 2500-3000 Def: 1800).

"I need you to shut up since I brought you back just so I could activate this card here; my E.V.I.L. Ritual!"

Jaden's eyes widen like crazy at that since Haou didn't play the card that he thought he would to win this duel. Instead, he played something much worse. "I thought we took that card out of his deck!"

_"Haou must have put it back when we weren't looking." _Yubel replied as she disappeared.

"When I have E-Evil Energy, V-Vicious Vengeance, I-Infernal Ice, and L-Living Luck in my graveyard; I can add this card right into my hand and then use its effect. So by removing those four cards from play, I can summon something that's going to be you're destroyer. I'm summoning Evil HERO Ruler…." Before Haou could summon his great beast, Yubel appeared behind him and hit him so hard in the back of the head, it knocked him out cold and Haou collapsed to the ground.

Kia blinked a few times as the duel shut itself down. "Uh…..what just happened?"

…..

_"Haou, are you freaking insane?! Don't you remember what happened the last time you tried to play Ruler?! He can corrupted you or even destroy you! And you're not even paying attention to a damn thing that I'm saying!" _Yubel hissed at the Gentle Darkness king who had his back to her.

Currently, Haou was laying down on his bed back in the Slifer dorm. Yubel was in the room with him too, yelling at him like crazy for doing something so stupid. Jaden and the girls were at the dorm too but in Jaden's room as the other ruler of the Gentle Darkness was trying to come up with an reason that sounded believable as to why Haou collapsed all of the sudden which was really hard to do since Kia could see Duel Spirits and might have seen Yubel knock him out.

**"Look Yubel, can you care to yell at me when my head isn't pounding at the moment?" **Haou groaned while he held an icepack on his head. **"It's bad enough that you gave me brain damage but absorbing my darkness doesn't help either. I been to hell and back just in this one day so can I get a break here?!"**

_"Oh I love to, your highness, but I have two more thing to say first. Why was there so much dark energy coming off of you? And how high were you when you thought it was a good idea to put Ruler back into your deck?! Care to make a statement, Haou?" _Yubel asked narrowing her eyes at him with her arms crossed.

Haou made no comment and Yubel was about to snap at him again for that but she stop herself when the door to Haou's room opened up and Jaden walked in, pulled up a chair, and sat down with a sigh of relief before he glared at Haou with just as much angry that Yubel had in her eyes.

_"I hate you at the moment, Haou. You know how much I hate lying and I have to continue doing it when you decided to do something like this." _Jaden proclaimed making Haou glance over at his brother.

**"Jaden, I'm sorry okay."**

_"If you were sorry then you wouldn't keep doing this!" _Jaden retorted actually making Haou flinch back a little from his brother's sudden anger. _"You just don't get it, Haou!" _Jaden stood up so quickly from his chair that he made it fall backwards. _"I hope I gave you something to think about. Now if you don't mind, I got to go take the Field Test and try to think of a reason why you're not taking yours. Let's go, Yubel." _With that, Jaden left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

**"He hates me, doesn't he?" **Haou asked looking at Yubel who was taken by surprise by his question.

_"Haou, Jaden loves you so he worries to death about you. He's just mad at you since he thinks better of you and knows you're a good person who just makes stupid choices. But mostly, he's mad at himself since he thinks he was the one that caused all of this just because he was trying to help you." _With that, Yubel disappeared since she couldn't be too far away from Jaden or bad things will start to happen to their shared soul.

Haou just sighed after Yubel left as he sat up in his bed. _I might have my pride but Jaden and Yubel are right. I do make stupid choices. _He thought as he glanced over at his desk to where the map he had early was at. _Well I can start making things right with him but fixing one of them. _He placed the icepack down on his bed as he stood up and walked over to his desk. He stopped next to his desk so he was looking right down at the map. Haou narrowed his eyes at it as he picked it up and rip it into pieces before he threw it into the trash.

**"So long, power; I won't need you until the time comes." **He mumbled before Haou quickly turned around when he thought he heard something growling behind him but when he check to see so, there was nothing there.** "Yep, I do have brain damage." **Haou shook his head as he went to lie back down on his bed.

However, outside Haou's window, those three shadows that were watching him while Jaden and Alexis were having there duel were once again watching him; all of them growled since their master just gave up on finding them. Not only that, another shadow was watching him but this one had a smirk on his face.

…..

Meanwhile, during the time when Yubel was yelling at Haou, Chazz and his followers were walking around the school building as they told him what happened at the card shop early today.

"We couldn't get you a single one, sorry Chazz." Raizou said to their leader.

"You know what's sorry? You two; but it doesn't matter because there's not a single duelist at this school who can beat me no matter what card they carry." Chazz spoke in annoyed tone.

"Unless that duelist happened to be Jaden or Haou Yuki;" The three Obelisk Blue students stopped when they heard someone talking. They all looked up to see a man in a long black coat and hat who was standing at the top of the stairs.

"Who are you?" Chazz asked in annoyance.

"Somebody who thinks you despise the Yuki brothers just as much as I do."

"That's him! That's the sticky fingers who took all of the rare cards!" Taiyou said pointing at the man.

"Rare cards, what rare cards? Oh you mean…these cards?!" The man spread his jacket open to reveal row after row of the new rare cards that he took.

"Wow, talk about having a card up your sleeve."

"Okay enough of this! Tell me who you really are now or do I have to come up there to make you?!" Chazz snapped.

"Oh you don't recognize me, do you Chazz? Well, how about now?!" The guy threw off his hat to reveal that he really was…

"Crowler!"

"You looked a whole lot better covered up." Chazz said which made Crowler face faulted.

"Well I know something that will make us all look better. I want you to be Jaden's field test opponent and I want you to use these new rare cards to do so, Chazz." Crowler explained.

"But we're not in the same dorm so I can't be his test opponent." Chazz pointed out.

"Well you leave that to me, Chazz. Just make sure you use these rare cards to beat him so badly that he'll get kicked out of this place." Crowler said before he burst into evil laughter.

….

"Yubel, do you think I was too hard on Haou when I snapped at him?" Jaden asked as he was walking onto his field for his Field Test since he was somehow one of the first people to be taking theirs.

_"You had every right to be angry at him, Jaden. I hate to see either one of you two sad but Haou has to remember from time to time that most of his actions hurt you along with other people. Don't worry about it. Let's just go on in there and you'll have fun dueling like you always do. Then we can worry about what to do with Haou afterwards." _Yubel told him with a smile.

Jaden smiled back. "You're right, Yubel. I'm going to walk onto that field and I'm going to…" As Jaden made it to his dueling field, he did a double take to make sure he was on the right one or not since he saw who his opponent was. When he noticed he was, his eyes widen and he gasped; "Wait hold on a second; I'm dueling an Obelisk and it's Chazz!"

"That's right, Jaden." Crowler confirmed with a smirk who was standing there to make sure everyone was in there right places. "Since you always talk such a big game, I decided to pull some strings for you so you got the challenge you deserved." Crowler then pointed at Chazz. "So congratulations, you'll be dueling one of the top ranked students at the school. What an honor! I sure hope you were able to snag a lot of today's rare cards so that your deck's up to snuff. What's wrong? Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Uh….thanks?" Jaden didn't know if he should be really happy to finally get to finish his match with the male blue or be surprised since he was dueling Chazz out of all the people.

Meanwhile up in the stands with all the other students, Syrus, Bastion, and Alexis were sitting together. Alexis was frowning at this since she knew that this was a clear trap and so did Bastion.

"This is bad." Syrus said.

"Leave it to Crowler to put Jaden against Chazz. Why am I not that much surprised?" Alexis asked with a sigh as she shook her head.

"This is clearly a trap." Bastion said before he added; "Only a cavalier fool would agree to this."

"I'll do it!"

Everyone in the stands gasped at Jaden's answer.

"All right, Chazz, get your game on." Jaden said with a grin as Yubel appeared next to him. "It's time we finally finished what we started in the Obelisk Arena and time for me to pay you back for what you did to Flame Wingman."

"Indeed, and in front of the whole school too so everyone can watch." Crowler said smirking once more when he thought about how badly Jaden was going to get destroyed.

"Yeah, watch you get slammed by me." Chazz said with a smirk of his own as the two boys inserted their decks into their duel disk and turned them on as Crowler ran out of the way.

(Jaden: 4000 Chazz: 4000)

"Well you know the old saying, Chazz; the non-jerk goes first. Here goes something." Jaden said drawing. "Sweet, I'm playing Elemental HERO Woodsman in defense mode!" A large man with green skin with his entire right side made out of wood appeared on Jaden's field kneeing down (Atk: 1000 Def: 2000).

_"Finally back in the action!" _Woodsman exclaimed as he glanced over his shoulder at Jaden. _"You want me to use my special ability, Jaden?" _

"That would be great, Woodsman, thanks." Jaden smiled before he looked at Chazz. "During each of my Main Phase 1 when Woodsman on my field; I can add one Polymerization from my deck or graveyard to my hand." Jaden grinned in Chazz's face as he did just that. "I'll end my turn with that."

"You really think your Treeman stands a chance against me?" Chazz asked.

"_Woodsman_ and yeah, I think he can." Jaden answered.

"Well you might want to change your mind after I play this!" Chazz drew and smirked. _Appreciate the rare cards, Crowler. _"Fresh off the presses, meet Magical Mallet!"

Jaden blinked at his card. "Uh what's that?"

"A redo; all the cards in my hand that I don't want, I put back in my deck then I shuffle and redraw the same number of cards;" Chazz explained.

"A rare card on the first draw?" Syrus gasped.

"And a very dangerous card at that; now Chazz will be able to pick exactly which cards he wants and which he doesn't." Bastion added.

"That's not even the worst part." The three heads turned when Kia and Masika come over and took a seat next to them. "Chazz is looking for something in his deck and whatever he's looking for can only mean trouble for Jaden." Masika continued with a frown, worrying about Jaden.

"Hey, if Jaden is as good as his brother then Chazz shouldn't stand a chance against him." Kia reassured the bluenette girl with a smile.

"I'm sorry but you are?" Bastion asked looking at Kia.

"A friend of Jaden's;" Kia answered before she turned her attention back onto the duel.

"I didn't even get to the best part." Chazz said redrawing from his deck and showing Magical Mallet again. "You see, Jaden, I get to shuffle Magical Mallet too! So if I drew it again, which I just did, I can play it again and again and that comes in handy and you know why?"

"No but I bet your going to tell me, aren't you?" Jaden asked with a groan while Yubel chuckled.

"It comes in handy when I'm looking for this! V-Tiger Jet, sharpen your claws for attack mode!" A yellow mechanical tiger that was shaped like a fighter jet flew onto Chazz's field (Atk: 1600 Def: 1800).

Kia let out a groan. "Oh no, please don't tell me his using a Union deck."

"And there's a lot more where that came from! Check out the magic of Frontline Base! This lets me summon a Level 4 or below Union monster during each of my turns and I just so happen to have one in my hand, W-Wing Catapult!" Appearing next to the machine tiger was a blue jet platform (Atk: 1300 Def: 1500). "Gentlemen, start your engines and merge!"

The two monsters took off into the air as Catapult revealed two missile launchers before Tiger Jet landed on top of it. Thruster units appeared on the back of the two machines as the formed into one (Atk: 2000 Def: 2100).

"All right, the VW-Tiger Catapult!" Chazz exclaimed as he welcomed his new monster onto the field. "But wait, I'm not done yet because he still has his special ability."

"Oh give me a break." Jaden muttered. "This isn't going to be good."

"Isn't this guy's turn going to end sometime this century?" Syrus questioned.

"By sending a card to the graveyard, I can force one of your monsters into attack mode!" Chazz sent a monster to the graveyard and Woodsman was forced against his will to stand up.

_"Uh Jaden…" _Woodsman said with a panic tone.

"So after this Heat Seeking Blitz from my Tiger Catapult, your life points are toast!" The Union fusion monster fired off missiles which destroyed E-HERO Woodsman.

(Jaden: 3000 Chazz: 4000)

Crowler saw all of this going down from the viewing box where he was watching with Chancellor Sheppard. "My goodness, looks like Jaden can't play with the big boys after all. I guess he's not as good as he thinks he is."

Sheppard made no comment as he just stared out the window.

"I'll finish up with one card face down." Chazz finished as a face down appeared on his field.

"About time, I'm not getting any younger over here." Jaden said drawing. He looked over at what he got and what else he had in his hand at the moment. "Hey, this just might work." He grinned as he played the card he just drew. "I'm playing Graceful Charity! With this, I get to draw three cards from my deck but I have to discard two of them in return." He drew his three before he took two cards from his hand and played them in the graveyard but not without saying a goodbye first.

"Oh yeah, someone up there loves me for sure." Jaden said since he just got an amazing draw before he took another card from his hand and played it. "I'm playing the spell card, Miracle Fusion! This card is just like Polymerization but I can take Elemental HERO monster from my graveyard and use them to summon out something even more powerful. So I'm going to remove from play my Elemental HERO Heat and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix that are in my graveyard because of Graceful Charity to summon out Elemental HERO Nova Master!"

Appearing in a burst of flames like Jaden's other fire heroes was one in a black suit with fire colors armor on. He had a total of four spike shoulder blades, two on his arms, flame color cape and was wearing a mask that left his orange eyes showing that also had an orange gem in the middle of it (Atk: 2600 Def: 2100).

"And Nova here can really turn up the heat on this match and I'll prove my point right now! Nova Master, attack VW-Tiger Catapult with Nova Star Shower!"

_"As you wish, my king;" _Nova Master obeyed as he fired off a fireball but this one was in a form of a star as it came right at the Tiger Catapult and destroyed it.

(Jaden: 3000 Chazz: 3400)

"Jaden just took back the lead!" Syrus cheered.

"Chazz still has more life points, Syrus." Alexis pointed out.

"Still with that VW-Tiger Catapult off the field, Jaden's got one least thing to worry about." Kia said with a smile.

"Now thanks to Nova's ability, when he destroys a monster, I get to draw one card from my deck. Pretty sweet huh, Chazz?" Jaden grinned as he drew. "I'm going to end my turn with a face down card."

"Lucky shot, slacker, but luck won't save you from this! I'm playing Monster Reborn to bring my VW-Tiger Catapult back to the field in attack mode!" Chazz's winged machine reappeared.

_"Well Chazz just threw all your hard work away for nothing." _Yubel mumbled.

"Now that's he's back; let's start round two!" Chazz said as he summoned a monster that was a blue machine with a spike ball for its bottom and two cannon barrels for shoulder (Atk: 1800 Def: 1500). "Well the real question is, are you ready for round two, Slifer Slime? Well as you can see, my X-Head Cannon is and thanks to the magic of Frontline Base, so is Z-Metal Tank!" A yellow tank cruiser appeared alongside the first monster (Atk: 1500 Def: 1300).

"Wait, X and Z?" Syrus questioned. "That can mean only one thing."

"Now I play my face down card, Call of the Haunted, and in case you slept through that class as well, it lets me bring a monster back from my graveyard and I choose…" A red metallic dragon appeared on Chazz's field with a roar (Atk: 1500 Def: 1600).

"It's him!" Syrus gasped.

"He has it!" Bastion confirmed.

"I hate Union decks." Kia mumbled.

"That's right; it's Y-Dragon Head! I discarded it with my Tiger Catapult's special ability and now I'll combine them to create the XYZ-Dragon Cannon!" The three monsters flew up as they attached themselves together with X being on top, Y being in the middle, and Z at the bottom (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600).

"Now Chazz has two monsters out with over 2000 Atk points each." Bastion spoke.

"Yeah but Jaden will find a way to take them down, right?" Masika asked which no one answered to.

"But wait, Jaden, there's more." Jaden raised an eyebrow as Chazz continued his move. "Actually less, you'll see they say that two heads are better than one but I would have to disagree especially when the one in question is the ultimate VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon!" The two machine monsters join together and transformed until they turn into something that looked humanoid but it mostly looked like one of those Power Rangers' Megazords (Atk: 3000 Def: 2800).

"V-Z makes your Nova Master look like a tiny little flame now or at least he did." Chazz said as Nova Master disappeared from the field.

"Nova Master!" Jaden gasped before he glared at Chazz. "What did you do to him?!"

"Oh I'm sorry; didn't I mention V-Z special ability? He allows me to remove one card on your side of the field once per turn." Chazz chuckled. "And if you think that's impressive, wait until you see his attack, an attack that will strike your life points directly!"

_"Jaden…"_ Yubel looked over at her partner,

"I got it cover, Yubel, with this! I play Half or Nothing! Here how it works, Chazz, you get to choose to continue your attack but your monster's attack points are cut in half for this battle phase or you can just end your turn all together. So what are you going to pick?"

"Do you really have to ask, slacker, I'm continuing my attack!" Chazz answered as his monster's attack points were cut in half (Atk: 3000-1500 Def: 2800).

"Well this is going to hurt." Jaden mumbled as he was blast from the humanoid machine attack to the ground.

(Jaden: 1500 Chazz: 3400)

The crowd gasped.

_"Jaden, are you alright?" _Yubel asked as Jaden slowly got back to his feet.

"Aww, what's the matter, Jaden? Are you having test anxiety?" Chazz taunted. "I knew a scum like you didn't belong at this academy but don't worry because it will all be over soon and then I'll destroy your brother next!"

Jaden's eyes flashed to Yubel's for a second from annoyances as he stood up. "No way, Chazz, I still have a whole army of vicious monsters in my deck, ready to get at you. This isn't over; it's only just barely started." Jaden drew and a wide grin appeared on his field. "Okay, I take back what I said. It's game over for you."

Almost everyone in the crowd gasped at that.

"You must have hit your head when you hit the ground, slacker, since you have nothing in your worthless deck that can save you now." Chazz replied.

"Say my cards are worthless again and I might just have to sick my brother on you but since I'm a nice guy, I won't; but let's get back to our match, shall we?" Jaden grinned as he held up to copies of the same card. "I'm playing Polymerization times two! So I'm going to fuse Elemental HERO Clayman with Elemental HERO Knospe and then Elemental HERO Avian with Elemental HERO Sparkman to summon out Elemental HERO Gaia and Elemental HERO Great Tornado!"

The two groups of monster fused together until two new fusions appeared on the field. The first one was a giant, even taller than Thunder Giant himself, who was wearing black armor with red gems over his body and red eyes. Connected to his arms were cannons of some kind (Atk: 2200 Def: 2600).

The second HERO was green with yellow strips and was wearing black cloak that covered all of his left side. The monster had yellow eyes and a yellow jewel in the middle of his forehead (Atk: 2800 Def: 2200).

"So you summoned a statue and a human bumblebee? Like they can do much, my Dragon Catapult Cannon still has more fire power then both of your monsters." Chazz chuckled.

_"Okay, I don't know about you guys but I'm punching this guy in the face." _Great Tornado said.

_"Ditto," _Gaia agreed.

"You two can do that in a few seconds but like Chazz said, we're going to need a little more fire power. You two mind showing everyone your special abilities?" Jaden asked.

_"Gladly," _Both fusion answered together as Gaia ran up to Dragon Catapult Cannon, grabbed it, and his red gems started to glows as Gaia's attack points went up while V-Z went down (Atk: 2200-3700 Def: 2600) (Atk: 3000-1500 Def: 2800). Right after that happened, Great Tornado let out a strong gust of wind that lowered the machine monster attack points even more (Atk: 1500- 750 Def: 2800).

"Hey, what happened to all my monster's points?!" Chazz asked.

"Gaia and Great Tornado happened. When Gaia's summoned, he can halve the attack points of one of your monster's and added the same amount that they lost to his attack points. Great Tornado has the same effect besides adding his lost to his gain." Jaden shrugged. "Oh well, what are you going to do?"

_"I know what I'm going to do; I'm going to tear that Dragon Catapult Cannon to pieces!" Gaia yelled as he picked up the once powerful beast and threw it to the ground and destroyed it. _

(Jaden: 1500 Chazz: 450)

_"And I'm going to do something that all of us wanted to do since we met Chazz." _Great Tornado flew over and punched Chazz right in the face, sending the boy to the floor in defeated.

(Jaden: 1500 Chazz: 0)

"He did it!" Syrus cheered happily at the end of the duel.

Crowler looked ready to break the see through glass he was leaning against. "Impossible! Now with all the rare cards I gave Chazz! This can't be happening!"

"Rare cards, what exactly are you talking about, Crowler?" Chancellor Shepherd asked the teacher with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh…nothing…I…uh….have to go grade some tests;" Crowler said before he started walking away.

Shepherd laughed at Crowler's back before he looked back down at Jaden who was waving to the crowd that were cheering for his victory as his two monsters shook their heads at him before they disappeared.

"Now that is game," Jaden said to Chazz who was standing back up with a growl. "Unless you want to duel again;"

"Oh we will, slacker." Chazz hissed at him before the fallen blue started walking away.

"Jaden, that was awesome!" Jaden looked over to his little group of friends, that he made so far during his time at the academy, who were running over to him. Jaden smiled at them as he gave a thumbs up.

"That was well done, Jaden." Chancellor Shepherd said over the loudspeaker. "Never in the history of our revered academy has a Slifer ever dueled an Obelisk at these exams. Not only did you hold your own but you won! Your courage against overwhelming odds is…inspiring. It is with great pride that I grant you the promotion to Ra Yellow. Good Job!"

The crowd of Jaden's fans cheered at that.

"Ra Yellow? Wow, you're the best, Jay." Syrus said as he hugged the taller guy.

"Well I do what I can." Jaden replied with a laugh and a smile.

"Good show, Jaden, allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ra dorm." Bastion said offering a hand for Jaden to shake.

"Thanks Bastion," Jaden said shaking hands with him.

"You really earned it, Jaden; I just wished Haou saw your match." Masika said which made Jaden look over at her.

"Don't worry about it; he already knew I was going to win if he knew I was facing against Chazz." Jaden told her before a thought came to him. _So if I'm going to Ra, who's going to look after Haou?_

….

Later that night, Syrus and Chumley were in their room at the Slifer dorm. Syrus just finished telling Chumley what happened at today's exams and Syrus looked like he was about to burst into tears after he finished.

"Hey Syrus, if you're going to mope around then can you at least make me a grilled cheese?" Chumley asked which made the bluenette sigh.

"I just thought Jaden would at least say goodbye to us, that's all." Syrus mumbled from where he was sitting at the desk.

"Why would I say goodbye?"

Syrus almost fell out of his seat for the second time today when he heard that and he and Chumley looked over at the door to see Jaden was leaning against the doorway. The small boy quickly stood up from surprised. "Jaden?! What are you doing here?!"

"I wanted to say congrats on passing your field test. Also in case you've forgotten…I live here! Sure, Ra Yellow is nice with its clean sheets, lack of cockroaches, and those spiffy blazes but without you guys, it's just isn't home. Besides, I don't look good in yellow." Jaden added that last part as a joke.

Syrus sniffed at that before he dove and hugged Jaden with tears falling down from his eyes.

"Hey! Easy Syrus, you're getting my jacket soaked!" Jaden yelled looking down at his crying friend.

"I thought…I thought I lost you forever! Now, I'm never letting go!"

Jaden sweated dropped at that. "Chill out, Syrus, now come on! Get off!"

"Please Jay, just a couple more hugs!"

"It's not the hugs. It's the water works!"

Chumley just laughed at this show while Jaden was trying to get Syrus off of him.

"So you're really staying, Jay?"

The sound of that voice was all that Jaden needed to be able to pull Syrus off of him so he could face the doorway where his brother was standing. "Yep, you can't get rid of me that easily, Haou." Jaden said with a grin.

"Well that's good to hear, Jaden." Haou replied as he started to walk back to his room and Jaden had to blink a few times when he thought he saw a small smile form on Haou's face.

* * *

**E-Evil** **Energy**-Equip Spell-An "Evil HERO" gains 500 attack points. During battle between the attacking monster and the defense position monster whose Def is lower then that monster's Atk, inflict the difference as battle damage to your opponent. **Picture: **A dark pruple E with a black background.

**V-Vicious Vengeance-**Trap Card-When one of your monsters is destroyed this turn, destroy one of your opponents monsters and then take a "Evil HERO" monster from your deck and add it to your hand. You opponent draws one card. **Picture: **A black V with a dark purple background.

**I-Infernal Ice-**Quick Play Spell-When your opponent uses a trap, spell, or monster effect; send a "Evil HERO" from your hand to the graveyard to cancel that effect and then destroyed that card. **Picture: **A red I with a icy blue background.

**L-Living Luck-**Spell Card-Select one "Evil HERO" that's in your graveyard and special summon it to the field. **Picture: **A grey L with a white background.

**E.V.I.L.** **Ritual-**Ritual Spell-When you have E-Evil Energy, V-Vicious Vengeance, I-Infernal Ice, and L-Living Luck in your graveyard; you can add this card right to your hand from your deck. By removing from play the four side cards from above, you can special summon one "Evil HERO Ruler" from your hand or deck. **Picture: **The four sides cards from above lined up to spell "Evil" with the shadow of a monster in the background.

* * *

**Titaniumshipping-JadenXKia**

**Fiendshipping-HaouXKia**


	6. Hidden Demons

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Another chapter done and guess what everyone? School is out! So hopefully, I'll be getting a lot of chapters out for my stories for you guys to read during the break. Now for this chapter, let's just say some crazy crap does down in this story and if you think that either twin is OOC then that's because of the Abandoned dorm and it's dark energy that affects the twins and speaking of affects...Haou kinda...snaps a little...yeah, I'm evil but then again, I love this guy when his evil! He's my third favorite villain from Yu-Gi-Oh GX and the only two people that are higher then him are Yubel (let's face it, she's amazing when she's evil and mad) and Yohan/Jehu (hottest thing to ever have happened to Yu-Gi-Oh and his mad! Thank you, Yubel!) Okay, I'm going off track so let's get to chapter 6! Read, review, and enjoy everyone!)

Deep in the forest at night, Alexis Rhodes was walking through the trees until she stopped at an old run down dorm that had a "Do not enter" sign at the front of it. The Obelisk Blue sighed as she just stared at the dorm for a few minutes. People were forbidden to go here since so many students have gone missing from this place but that didn't stop Alexis from coming. She placed down a rose that she found next to the broken old gate and mumbled;

"Be at peace brother, wherever you are…"

…..

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red dorm mess hall, we find Jaden, Haou, Syrus, and Chumley were all sitting around one of the tables telling ghost stories for the night since none of them didn't feel like going to bed…well Chumley did but Jaden kind forced the older boy to join in along with his brother who gave Jaden a piece of his mind beforehand so Jaden let Haou sit at a different table so he wouldn't hit him upside the head again.

The Slifers fixed up a deck of random monster cards and they had to tell a scary story based on what the level of the card was. Right now, Syrus was close to finishing up on his story while Jaden and Chumley listened. Haou looked like he was trying to ignore him but he was secretly listening in on this.

"I went out into the woods and underneath the full moon, I see a path leading to a cavern that seems…abandoned." Syrus said which made Jaden grin since he was finally getting to the good part.

"Oh really? And then what?" Jaden asked interested.

"Then at the back of the cavern, I see a mysterious lake. So I go in to get a closer look and under just the right angle of light, at the very bottom of the lake beyond my reflection, I see a rare and powerful card. Naturally, I went to get it since who wouldn't want to really good card? But when I reach out for it….an arm shoots out of the water, grabs me, and begins to pull me into the lake!" Syrus then started acting out like he really was drowning. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE WATER! ANYTHING BUT THE WATER!"

"Water not that scary, Syrus." Jaden pointed out.

"Not even dirty swamp water?" Syrus asked before he sighed. "You're right, only a chump would be afraid of that."

Haou glanced over his shoulder at that when he noticed Chumley had taken a position in the far corner of the room from fear.

"Still, good story; mid-level scares for a mid-level card." Jaden said as he held up the card that Syrus drew which was Earthbound Spirit who was a level four monster. "But for me, I hope I get a high level." Jaden drew the next card from the deck but unlike the times when he drew and got the card he needed to turn his duels around, he got a level one monster which was Sinister Serpent.

"Ah, you lucked out; you hardly have to scare us at all with that low level card." Syrus said as he was secretly relieved that Jaden wouldn't be telling a scary story. He had Haou for a brother after all so who knows what he could come up with in a few seconds. Syrus's eyes then widen for a second when he remember that Haou was in the room with them and that his turn was next.

"Alright, I think I have a story that can do the trick." Jaden said as he leaned his head on his forearms. "Well it's more like a memory really. When I was a kid, I used to hear noises but I'd only hear them late at night. Every night, I would go check to see where they were coming from but there was no one there except my cards. But one night, something different happened."

"What happened?" Syrus and Chumley questioned while Haou glanced over at his brother and shot him a warning look.

"I learned something very important. _I can see dead people." _Jaden finished in his spirit voice which took Syrus and Chumley by surprise as they both freaked. Syrus fell out of his chair onto the hard wood floor and Chumley ran to a corner and hugged the wall. Jaden laughed. "Guys, I'm just joking."

Haou shook his head. "Jaden, I think you just gave them nightmares for a few days."

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm a master at scaring people." Jaden replied with a grin as he leaned back in his chair.

"HAHAHAHA! Can I join in on the fright fest?" Professor Banner said loudly as he appeared behind Jaden, causing the Slifer to fall out of his seat from surprise. Haou chuckled at this.

"You just did!" Jaden exclaimed as he climbed back into his chair. "Give a guy some warning next time before you give him a heart attack, Banner!"

"Master of scaring people? More like the master of being scared." Haou chuckled which got him a fake glare from his twin.

"So what's all the commotion about anyway?" Banner questioned.

"We're telling scary stories." Syrus explained who was once again sitting in his chair along with Chumley. "But since you're here, why don't you draw a card, the tougher it is, the scarier it has to be." He only added that last part since he was terrified to see what Haou would come up with.

"Well that sounds easy enough." Banner drew his card. It turned out to be the Five Headed Dragon and it had the highest level possible!

"That's a level 12 monster!" Jaden said in awe and from excitement.

"I think I'm going to go to bed now." Syrus said and Chumley nodded as he got up from his seat to go hide in the corner again.

Haou just raised an eyebrow at the chances of drawing that but he was kinda curious to see what Banner could come up with.

"But don't you boys want to hear about the abandoned dorm?" Banner asked which made Jaden raise an eyebrow in wonder.

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden asked.

Banner nodded as he pulled up a chair to seat down in. "They were actually four dorms at this place but nobody talks about it anymore since they shut it down because several students went missing from there."

Syrus looked afraid to ask but he did; "Where did they all go?"

"Well that's the mystery but rumor was it had something to do with the Shadow Games." Banner answered.

"Shadow Games you say?" Jaden got a look of panic on his face when he heard his brother say that. Jaden didn't have to look at Haou to guess that he was smirking like the devil.

_Why does it always end in the S.G. word or something having do with that? _Jaden wondered as he tried not to worry so much. Since after the exams day when Jaden pretty much gave Haou a piece of his mind, his brother hasn't once gotten angry enough to the point where he would summon up the forces of darkness. Still Jaden didn't like the way Haou sounded so happy when he heard the S.G. word being said.

"You see children, Shadow Games are duels played with mystical items called the Millennium Items that made duels far more dangerous from what we know today. If you happened to have lost one back 5000 years ago, you would have lost your soul to the Shadow Realm." Banner explained.

"Oh come on; Millennium Items, Shadow Realm, all this can't be true." Oh Jaden knew very well that this was all true and this time, he got a real glare from his brother for saying something like that. Sure, Jaden and Haou had to protect their secret of being rulers of the Gentle Darkness but saying that the Shadow Realm wasn't real when you knew it was could only led to bad things to come.

Banner chuckled at that as he adjusted his glasses. "Well that's what most people say but as the saying goes, every story that is made has some truth to it." Pharaoh, who Banner was holding with him, yawned after that. "Well I think that's my cue to get back to my room, good night boys." Banner got up from his seat and walked out through the door.

"So I guess I wasn't seeing things when I saw a rundown old building that one day." Syrus mumbled to himself which made Jaden look at him with a smirk.

"Sweet so that means you can lead us to their tomorrow." Jaden said which made Syrus's eyes widen.

"What do you mean by tomorrow?!"

"What do you mean us?!" Chumley threw in from the corner.

Even Haou looked confused since he would have thought his brother wouldn't want anything to do with the Shadow Games and Haou would have been the one to force him to go instead.

"Oh come on guys, It'll be fun." Jaden said with a grin as he stood up. Yes he wanted to stay far away from that dorm if Haou wanted to go in there but after he heard the thing about the missing students, he kinda wanted to check it out himself. Plus, if this dorm did have something to do with the Shadow Games, Jaden wanted to see if he could find any more info about it. "Who's with me?!"

"Not us!" The two boys answered.

Haou smirked at this as he stood up. "I thought you never ask, Jaden, and I'm not joking about that either."

Crowler, who was 'conveniently' at the dorm right now, smirked after he heard all that. _This is just the opportunity I been waiting for! I think it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback; Millennium Items and all!" _With an evil plan forming in his head, he walked away to his dorm so he could call a person to help with his selfish plan to get Jaden and Haou kicked out of the school.

….

During the same night, in a dark alleyway in Domino City, a duel had just finished up and the duelist that lost looked scared out of his mind as he looked at the guy that beat him. The other man had on a metal mask and trench coat and had a duel vest similar to Crowler's but this one was darker looking.

"Okay, you win! Just take everywhere you want and go!" The scared man cried.

"What I want….is your soul!" The shadow looking man said as he held up a golden upside down pyramid with a single eye at the center of it in front of him. The pyramid's single eye then started glowing gold.

"Please show some mercy!"

"Some mercy? What is that?" Shadow man asked, emotionally, as the golden light from the pyramid got brighter and soon turned white which made the opponent scream before he fell over and his cards scattered out of his deck.

"Rest in peace; in the shadows." The man laughed darkly before he stopped when his cell phone started to rang. He answered it; "Speak," The person on the other side of the call spoke some details which made the Shadow man smirk devilish. "Duel Academy, tomorrow night…I'll be there."

"You mean, we're be there; right partner?" The shadow man looked over his shoulder to see another man standing there who was also in a long black trench coat with a demon looking mark covering his eyes from sight.

"Don't I always mean that? Come on, there might just be work for the both of us on this job."

….

The next day around 8:30 P.M., Crowler was standing alone on the docks next to the lighthouse, waiting for someone. The doctor was soon about to leave since no one was going to show up but he stopped himself when he heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around to find the shadow man from Domino City was standing just a few feet away from him. "So you've the one they called the Shadow Duelist?" He asked.

"My opponents call me many things but most of them are hard to discern through their shrieks of horror. What's the job?" The shadow man asked as fog appeared around them.

Crowler smirked at that as he held up pictures of the twin of Gentle Darkness. "I want you to frighten these two so intensely that they'll leave this island and never come back. Are you up to the challenge?"

"Of course I am. I never turn my back on a challenge. Neither does my partner."

"Partner?" Crowler questioned.

"His talking about me;"

Crowler screamed when he heard someone else join in on the meeting. He turned around to find the other guy from Domino City standing behind him with a smirk. "Who are you?!"

The other Shadow Duelist bowed with that wicked smirk still on his face. "They call me Deimos; nicknamed after the Greek God of Terror."

"Uh course, uh course…now who do I make this check out to? I never did caught you name." Crowler asked turning his attention back onto the first Shadow Duelist.

"Titan," The shadow man answered before he added; "And we're make sure these boys face the true terror of the Shadow Realm!" The fog then started to disappear taking the Shadow Duelists along with it.

….

"Well guys, we could think of this as being lost or you could think of it as us finding a few places we never knew about." Jaden said sheepishly as he looked over his shoulder at Syrus and Chumley. Haou rolled his eyes as he walked side by side with his twin.

Like Jaden had planned, the four boys had started their walk through the woods to find the Abandoned Dorm but so far, they weren't having much luck. Haou might have walked around this forest about a hundred times when he was looking for that dark energy but even he didn't know where they were and even if he did, he still couldn't say anything or else his brother would start asking questions.

"Well it could be worse, you know?" Chumley pointed out. "Well worse for Sy."

"For Sy?" Jaden questioned.

"We could find a large puddle of dirty swamp water…." Chumley taunted the smallest of the group.

Syrus glared at the older boy. "Hey! You shouldn't be talking, Chumley! You're the one who refused to take a bath last night because you were scared of the bath water!"

"I'm surrounded by idiots." Haou mumbled shaking his head making Jaden chuckle. "Jaden, you shouldn't be laughing. I was talking about you too."

"Hey!" Jaden exclaimed before he suddenly stopped when he noticed something. "Hey guys…check this out." Jaden aimed the flashlight he was holding ahead of him and it shined down on a rose that was lying on the ground in front of a run down old gate.

"Yeah but look at what's behind it." Syrus mumbled which then Jaden aimed his flashlight a little high until he noticed what Syrus was talking about. In front of them was a run-down old building with boards and debris everywhere.

"The Abandoned Dorm!" Jaden grinned since they finally found it.

"And it only took us about half an hour." Haou mumbled.

Chumley moved behind the others. "And it probably got lots of ghosts in there too."

"Relax Chumley…no one's here so there's nothing to be afraid of." Jaden assured him but that was soon proven untrue when a loud snapping sound came from the woods.

"What was that?!" Syrus asked before he hid behind Jaden along with Chumley.

Jaden turned to where the noise had come from and aimed his flashlight at the woods. He blinked a few times when he noticed it was Alexis and Masika who both looked just as surprised to see them here. "Hey guys, you can stop hiding. It's just the Alexis and Masika."

"I'm not one for asking stupid questions but what are you two doing here?" Haou asked mostly looking at Masika when he talked.

"Funny, we were about to ask you guys the very same thing." Alexis replied with a frown as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well we heard about the dorm and wanted to check it out." Jaden explained for him and the others.

"Well you shouldn't have; don't you know that kids have a way of disappearing around here? Believe me, I know. Why else would the academy close this place off?" Alexis asked them.

"This place might be called the Abandoned Dorm but it's also called the Forbidden Dorm and it's called that for a reason, guys." Masika added in. "If any of the faculty catch you guys here then they have every right to expel you!"

"Okay, I get it about being forbidden but if it's so dangerous, what are you two doing here then?" Jaden questioned.

Alexis's face turned bright red. "I have my reasons, that's why!" She snapped.

Jaden flinched back from her sudden tone. "Whoa Alexis! No need to snap. We just came to explore the place and we'll stay out of you way the whole time." He promised her.

Alexis sighed at that as she shook her head as she walked a short distance away before she stopped with her back facing them. "Look, it's just that…"

"Just….what…?" Syrus asked hoping Alexis wouldn't snap at him.

"One of the kids that disappeared here….was my brother…" She finished quickly as Masika walked over to her and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder to comfort her.

Jaden was surprised to say the least before he looked over at the rose that was on the ground. _That explains the rose…. So if Alexis's brother really was one of the kids that disappeared then the rumors about this place were true._

However, Haou was thinking of something totally different as he glanced at his brother for a few seconds. Truth be told, Haou wouldn't know what to do if his brother suddenly went missing. Okay scratch that, he would go into a blood filled rage until he could find him but Jaden was pretty much stuck to him like glue so Haou didn't have to worry all that much about losing him. Besides, even when he wanted to be alone, Jaden wouldn't let him and that was one thing that Haou loved and hated about his twin.

"We better go before it gets too late." Masika said looking over at the boys. "Just guys, don't do something stupid. That's all I'm asking of you." With that, she and Alexis walked off.

After the girls were out of sight, Syrus looked at the old building again in fear. "I say we go back, Jay."

"Well, I say we go in. Who knows, it could be fun." Jaden said with a grin.

"SAY WHAT NOW?!" Syrus shouted before he lowered her voice and added; "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Jaden never had one to begin with so what does he have to lose?" Haou pointed out before he started walking towards the dorm.

"Oh shut up, Mr. Comedian." Jaden said before he followed after his brother and soon, Chumley followed after the twins since he thought of safety in numbers. "Well see you later, Sy! Don't disappear on us!" Jaden called to the bluenette.

"Disappear?" Syrus started to panic at that before he took off after them. "Oh wait up!"

The two female Obelisks watched them from behind the trees as the group of four walked into the dorm.

"I sure hope they know what they're doing." Alexis said in worry.

"Don't worry, Alexis. I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, after all, Haou with them and he won't let anything happen to his brother….I don't know about Syrus and Chumley though…but still." Masika said trying to reassure her friend with a smile.

Right at the moment, two figures appeared behind them and covered the two girl's mouths with theirs hands to prevent them from screaming as they quickly knocked the two Obelisks out cold and carried them off to start phase one of their plan.

…..

Back with the Slifers, the group was checking out the inside of the old dorm. Syrus and Chumley both looked freaked out and scared that someone was going to jump out at them any second now but Jaden and Haou were both sharing grins with each other every so often. This had to be one of the rare times where the Yuki twins both could agree that so far, this place was pretty awesome even if they did both have different reasons for liking it.

"You know something, guys? This place is pretty sweet! I mean with some fresh paint, a couple of boxes and a throw rug…we could so totally move in here!" Jaden said with a laugh which made his two friends look at him like he was crazy.

"You're kidding, right? This place is worse than the Slifer dorm!" Syrus said before he shined his flashlight at the walls. "What the heck is all this?" He then asked which Jaden, Haou, and Chumley turned to see what he was talking about. On the walls were a large amount of symbols and letters carved into it or painted on.

"Do you think this artwork has something to do with the Shadow Games Banner was talking about?" Chumley asked looking at the weird marks.

"Maybe or maybe someone that use to live here was just really bored and had lots of free time." Jaden joked before he walked up closer to one of the walls to look at it more closely. "Hey you know what? I think this wall shows the seven Millennium Items!"

"Ring, Puzzle, Scale, Key, Rod, Eye, and Necklace: Created to keep the ancient magic of the Shadow Games locked up forever." Haou mumbled before a light chuckle escaped him. "Yeah that back fired on them. You would have thought they would have looked into the future with the Millennium Necklace just to make sure that the items did their job." Haou went quiet when Jaden shot him a worrying look.

Jaden turned his flashlight towards another wall and he raised an eyebrow when he saw there was a photograph hanging there. "And that's someone I've never seen before…" He mumbled looking at the picture of a young brunette man wearing a senior year Obelisk Blue uniform. Jaden had to stare at the photo for a few seconds since the person kinda looked a little bit like Alexis. _Could this maybe be her….?_

"Hey Jaden, you might want to take a look at this." Jaden snapped out of his train of thought as he turned when he heard his brother speaking to him again. He noticed his brother was staring at one of the walls and from how calm his stance was, Jaden knew something was wrong.

Jaden walked over to stand next to Haou and looked up at the wall. Since the twins were rulers of the Gentle Darkness, it was pretty much self said that they could see in the dark but they had to bring flashlights just so Syrus and Chumley didn't think something was up. But since those two weren't paying much attention to them at the moment, Jaden glanced up at the wall and he almost did drop his flashlight just from the shock of what he saw.

On the wall was a picture of a shadowed figure dressed in black and gold medieval knight-esque armor with six tendril-like spikes, two jutting out of the armor's back and four jutting out of the shoulders, a headdress with a tall collar and a floor-length red cape. The person must have been a king since he had a black helmet that function as a crown. The helmet also had a faceplate connect to it which had a purple gem in the middle of it and two holes so whoever was wearing it could see. The faceplate was currently covering the king's face but Jaden and Haou already knew who it was. Jaden saw this person in his nightmares while Haou got remind of him every time he looked at himself in a mirror.

_The Supreme King_; The Gentle Darkness twins both thought.

….

Meanwhile, unknown to the Slifers, Alexis was in another part of the dorm and she was slowly coming to from being knocked out. She blinked a few times since her head was pounding like crazy until her vision cleared and she noticed she was in a coffin with her wrists and ankles tied together.

"Where am I?" She wondered out loud.

"Dangling on a hook; just waiting for your friends to fall into my trap!" She heard from a sinister voice.

"Jaden…" She mumbled before she gasped when she saw an eye opening up in front of her that started to glow.

….

Just like Alexis in another part of the dorm as well; Masika was coming too also and she was trapped in a coffin just like her friend.

"Huh?" She struggled to get herself free but it was doing nothing. "Uh oh,"

"Uh oh is right, girly, but don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen to you…yet anyway." Masika gasped at that when she heard a dark chuckle. "Now let's just wait and see if you're boyfriend decides to show up and save you."

"Boyfriend?" Masika questioned before an angry blush formed on her face. "Look pal, let's get one thing clear! Haou isn't my boyfriend! And second of all, let me go or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Well….I haven't thought that far ahead yet but still! You'll be sorry!"

"I highly doubt that."

Masika was about to snap but she instead gasped when an eye opened up which was part of a golden rod with spikes on top and just like what happened to Alexis, it started to glow.

….

"Hey, are you two okay? You both have been awfully quiet since we left that symbols and letters hallway." Syrus said looking at the twins of Gentle Darkness since neither one of them has said a word in a while.

Who could blame them anyway? Jaden and Haou just saw their past self in all his deadly glory on a wall of this old dorm. Between both of them, Haou looked worst since he knew for a fact that he was going to turn into that very person one day and Jaden felt sick to his stomach as past nightmares of the king resurfaced into his head. Even Yubel had appeared not to long ago to just to try cheer her kings up but even she couldn't turn their bad mood into a good one since guilt was eating her up inside since she was the one that created the Supreme King in the first place.

But all the thoughts of the evil king of darkness were soon erased when a loud scream ripped through the air.

"What was that?" Syrus cringed.

"It sounded like Alexis!" Jaden stated running towards the hallway where the noise had came from. Haou didn't have much of a choice so he followed after his brother and soon, they were joined by the other two Slifers until Jaden suddenly came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. He bent down and picked up something from the floor and held it up to show the others.

"This is one of Alexis's cards." Jaden mumbled in shock as he looked at one of her dancer cards from his duel against her.

"That's not all," Haou added as he bent down next to his brother and picked up another card that almost made Haou snap when he saw what it was.

The card was Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon.

"That's Masika's favorite card." Jaden murmured as he stood up. "What the heck is going on around here?"

"Something not good;" Haou answered as he stood up as well just as another scream echoed through the building but this one was different and was coming from the other side of the old dorm.

"That sounded like Masika!" Chumley gasped.

"Oh man, Alexis and Masika?! What are we going to do?!" Syrus asked.

"I'll tell you what we're going to do. Haou, you'll take…" Jaden stopped himself and blinked when he noticed that Haou had vanished into thin air.

"Hey, where did your brother go?" Chumley questioned as he and Syrus looked just as confused a Jaden was.

"He went after Masika." Jaden stated while he mentally rolled his eyes. _Yeah, you sure don't like her, bro. _He thought before he said. "Come on guys; Haou can take care of himself so let's go find Alexis!"

….

Haou didn't know what came over him but as soon as he heard that scream and knew it was Masika, his body grew a mind of its own and he started running towards the source of it. **"I'm never going to hear the last of this from Jaden when this is over." **He mumbled to himself shaking his head with a growl as he ran faster.

_"And you're never going to hear the end of this from me either, Haou." _Magician chucked as she appeared, floating, next to Haou as he continued on running. _"Well isn't this just cute; the king of darkness, running off towards somewhere that's a trap to save his future queen. How romantic!"_

**"I'm throwing your card into the volcano after this, Magician." **Haou growled at her as he entered a middle sized room with symbols and other weird marking on the walls and floor but he wasn't paying attention to that since the first thing that Haou saw was Masika tied up in a coffin. She was unconscious but otherwise, she looked okay which made Haou let out a small sigh of relief before he shot a glare in Magician direction when she laughed at him.

"Finally you arrived. I was beginning to think that I would've had to make her scream again just to make you show up." Haou growled something under his breath when he heard that as a man wearing a black coat and a demon looking mask appeared from behind the coffin. "Now the real fun can begin." He chuckled as he switched on his duel disk. "I heard such little about you but I do know you like to duel with fiends. Let's see if the rumors are true."

"You kidnapped my…..friend…..just to force me into a duel?" Haou rolled his eyes behind his dark shades as he switched on his own duel disk. "You messed with the one person, buddy."

"Please call me Deimos." The man replied with a dark laugh. "Since I strike nothing but terror into my opponent's minds and bodies; now, I like you to meet the very first thing that's going to make you crying for your very soul…the Shadow Game itself!"

"Shadow Game huh?" Haou chuckled darkly at that. "You really did mess with the wrong person on that one, Deimos."

(Haou: 4000 Deimos: 4000)

….

During the same time Haou ran into Deimos, Jaden and the others had made their way into an open stone room which also had strange markings on the floors and walls. On the other side of the room where the boys were standing was Alexis who was out cold in the coffin she was tied up in.

"Alexis!" Jaden yelled as his fists tighten as his sides.

"HAHAHA! She can't hear you! She's far away, trapped in the Shadow Realm!" A sinister voice laughed.

"Alright, who's there?!" Jaden demanded.

Appearing out of the fog that was surrounding the room was none other than the first Shadow Duelist, Titan. "You're worst nightmare come true." He said.

"Oh give me a break. I just saw my worst nightmare five seconds ago. How bad can you be?" Jaden questioned.

Titan chucked darkly at that. "Don't believe me? Then I'll prove it to you in a Shadow Game."

"Look buddy, I'm not afraid of dueling you so there was no reason for you to go and kidnapped Alexis like that. And F.Y.I., Shadow Games don't exist." Jaden swore every time he said that, he felt something breathing down his neck for saying something he knew very much was true. He should know, he seen Haou summon up so many of them in his life time. Well two life time's anyway.

Titan chuckled once more. "My foes didn't believe in the Shadow Games either but they were soon convinced. For you'll see when you lose in a Shadow Game, you don't just pay with your life points but you'll pay with your soul."

_Yeah, I kinda already know that. Hello, King of Darkness over here even if it is Gentle. _Jaden thought as Yubel appeared next to him with her arms crossed in annoyance. The Guardian and King both didn't say anything to each other but they were both thinking the same thing. _This guy has no idea of the dangers this type of dark magic his trying to recreate can do._

Still, Jaden decided to play along just to see where this was going. "So you're the one that's behind the disappearances. Well this time is different; you won't take us or Alexis!"

"Unless you win, she'll be mine forever as 'will you be'?" Titan said making Jaden narrow his eyes with a growl.

"Already, get your game on then." Jaden said after Chumley handed him a duel disk from his knapsack. Jaden placed it on his arm and he inserted his deck before activating it. He glanced over at Alexis and mumbled. "Don't worry, Lex, I'll get you out of here."

"Shadow Game that is!" Titan corrected him, activating his own duel disk.

(Jaden: 4000 Titan: 4000)

Titan took his turn first as his sixth card shot out of his deck. "Prepare yourself, fool, to enter the Shadows! I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend in attack mode!" A boney female monster with blue hair, red eyes, yellow and black wings, single clawed hands and was wearing purple robes appeared with a screech onto the field (Atk: 900 Def: 1500).

"An Archfiend monster?" Jaden questioned.

"Yes and now that this card's out, each and every monster that has Archfiend in its name gains 1000 Atk points!" Titan explained.

"Oh!" Chumley gasped.

"Careful Jaden," Syrus warned.

The Queen of the Archfiend's glowed purple as her Atk points rose (Atk: 900-1900 Def: 1500).

"Uh yeah, I kinda already knew that; having a brother who knows everything about fiend based decks can do that to you. I also know that to keep those Archfiends on the field, you have to pay life points during each one of your standby phases." Jaden said grinning.

Titan chucked. "No, I don't." He said confusing the three Slifers. "Not after I play this, the field spell card, Pandemonium!" A flash of light appeared which made the boys cover their eyes from the brightness but when they opened them again, they were surprised to see the room around them changed into a disturbing room with bone statues of horrid monsters, bone-laced walls and to make things even more scary, there was a lava pool in the middle of the field now.

Jaden might not be the goth type but he had to say that this was a little bit cool, a little freaky maybe, but still cool.

"And this doesn't just change the scenery, it also changes the rules. Now I don't have to pay Life Points in order to keep my Archfiend on the field. Also, if they're ever destroyed outside of battle, I get to place another Archfiend of a lower level right into my hand."

_This guy might be psycho but he sure knows how to play his cards right. _Jaden thought knowing this wasn't going to be an easy win to save his friend. Still, if worse comes to worse, he still had his ace in hand, standing right beside him.

"I know what you're thinking." Titan said snapping Jaden out of his train of thought as he turned to the motionless form of Alexis. "Your little friend's fate is all but sealed and you know what?" He paused when he noticed that the coffin should have closed up and started sinking into the ground but instead, it just stayed where it was. _Huh, what's going on!? Why isn't it moving?!_

Jaden held back a small chuckle as he sent a wink towards Yubel who was standing by Alexis's coffin, making sure it wasn't going anywhere as she made vines around it to hold it in place. _"Thanks for the save, Yubel." _He said in his mind to her through their soul bond.

Yubel smiled and nodded in reply. _"No problem, Jay, now kick his butt."_

_ "Don't mind if I do." _Jaden replied as he glanced back over at Titan who looked kinda in shock. "So, buddy, is your turn over? I kinda don't want to stand here all day you know? I do have a friend to save after all."

Titan shook his head at that with a growl. "Just go, you fool!"

"Well you don't have to be all mean about it." Jaden said drawing before he looked at his hand. _I don't have any card in my hand at the moment that can beat 1900 Atk points but maybe…._ Jaden thought over his move and nodded once he got it all planned out. "I'm summoning Elemental HERO Woodsman in defense mode!" The tree warrior from Jaden's second duel against Chazz appeared on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 2000).

_"…..What the heck am I looking at?!" _Woodsman questioned as he looked at the Infernal Queen with a freaked out look on his face. _"And I thought Yubel was freaky looking…."_

_ "I'm standing right here!" _Yubel snapped making Woodsman and Jaden chuckle nervously.

"Anyway, since it's my standby phase and I have Woodsman on my field, I can take a Polymerization from my deck or graveyard and add it right to my hand." Jaden did just that before a face down appeared on his field. "I'm also throwing down a face down and that's it for me."

"To bad you won't have a chance to use it." Titan said snidely as he drew before he played a monster in attack mode. "I summon Terrorking Archfiend!" Another Archfiend monster appeared next to the queen in a flash of blue electricity. This one wore a red king's crown, red eyes, and a red cape. He had the same wings as the queen and looked just as terrifying (Atk: 2000 Def: 1500).

"Now you have two vicious Archfiends to contend with and thanks to the special ability of the Infernal Queen, the Terrorking's attack points automatically increase by a thousand, making him an even more fiendish foe to contend with." Titan said as the same purple energy that was around the queen before appeared around Terrorking and made his Atk points go up (Atk: 2000-3000 Def: 1500).

"3000 Atk points!" Jaden gasped from shock.

_"Why me?" _Woodsman groaned.

"That's right and now I'm going to put them to good use. Terrorking Archfiend attack Woodsman with Locust Storm Barrage!" Terrorking's chest opened up and out come a swarm of locusts that were heading straight for Woodsman.

_"Jaden, no need to alarm you or anything, but locusts eat wood!" _Woodsman stated in panic.

"You're not going to get eating alive, pal, since I'm paying a trap, Mirror Wall!" A glass wall rose in front of Woodsman, preparing to activate its effect to protect the HERO monster. "When a monster on my side of the field is attack by one of yours, I can active this card and it can cut your monster's attack in half. So sorry but with this, your Terrorking's attack is going to drop down to 1500 and my Woodsman's defense is higher at 2000 so your Terrorking's going to be destroyed. But nice try though." Jaden grinned but that soon faded when Titan just let out a small chuckle.

"You really thought you could bait me into a trap? Look around you and tell me who's trapped?"

"Uh, what do you mean?" Jaden asked confused.

"What I mean is your trap won't work against my Terrorking! It simply activates his special ability, an ability that will determine out monster's fates by a way of chance." Titan explained as six different colored balls rose from the center of the lava pool and floated to his side. "You see, when he's targeted by an opponent's effect, Terrorking's ability gives me a gambling chance." He then pointed to the floating balls and Jaden noticed that each one of them had a different number on it from 1-6. He didn't like where this was going. "A number between one and six is selected at random and if it happened to be a two or a five, your trap is destroyed and Terrorking stays to fight on my side of the field while your tree is bug food. So let's spin the wheel of fate and see what happens, shall we?"

Fire appeared on one of the balls before it started to rotate from one to another.

"It's okay…the odds are way in Jaden's favor." Chumley reassured.

"Chumley, you flunked math!" Syrus reminded him.

"Nuh-Uh! I got a 54!" Chumley defended himself.

"Guys, you're not helping here!" Jaden exclaimed as he watched the ball of fire go around in circles. Jaden could only guess how tense he must have looked and it only got worse as the fireball slowed down…and stopped on number 2.

"2!" Titan said grinning while Jaden groaned. "It seems that chance has favored the Terrorking Archfiend; Mirror Wall is shattered! Locust Storm Barrage finish him!"

The wall that was once protecting Woodsman disappeared back into the ground, leaving the warrior of the woods wide up for the locust attack. Jaden covered his eyes so he wouldn't have to watch his friend being eaten alive by the hungry swarm of locusts that destroyed him.

"Son of a…." Jaden was cut off as Infernal Queen Archfiend attacked him directly with her single clawed hands.

(Jaden: 2100 Titan: 4000)

"Oh no," Chumley murmured.

"Jaden!" Syrus gasped.

"Well that could have gone better." Jaden grumbled before a grin formed on his face. "Well at least I'm safe."

"I don't think so." Titan said making Jaden raise an eyebrow.

"Huh?" The past king asked in confusion.

"At least not from this!" Titan said as he held up his golden pyramid as a blinding light came from the eye of it, forcing the Slifers to flinch from how bright the light was. "Now the Shadow Games have truly begun!" Titan said coldly. "Don't your life points seem utterly insignificant, now that it's your very life and soul at stake?"

Syrus and Chumley stared at the light of the pyramid, hypnotically, while Jaden was trying his best to not make a comment about how this was all fake.

Soon the light from the pyramid faded and when it did, Jaden noticed that parts of his chest and arm were partly gone. At least, that's what everyone else saw anyway. He, Yubel, and any other monster that Jaden summoned onto the field could perfectly tell that this was just an illusion.

Still Jaden decided to play along with this and said; "Hey my arm!" He gasped while Yubel looked like she was trying not to laugh from where she was guarding Alexis.

Titan chuckled. "It is the power of the Shadows; transcending the game, attacking your body." He explained as black fog began to roll in.

"The….air….getting tough….to breathe…." Chumley wheezed as he and Syrus put their hands to their throats, coughing.

"You are at the mercy of the night now." Titan said smiling sinisterly.

"I can't…feel anything…" Syrus whimpered.

"Treasure the numbness for it will not last. Soon, you will be drawn into the infinite chasm of eternal darkness where every waking moment will be filled with…"

"Oh give me a break here! You're making darkness all together sound like a bad thing! Darkness can be good you know!" Jaden interrupted with a snap and a growl. He hated people who talked about darkness like it was always the bad guy. Yes, the Supreme King sure did a heck of a good job of giving darkness a bad name but darkness was also what brought life to this world. Why couldn't people understand that was something that made Jaden sick to know about. Still, Jaden choice his next words carefully so he wouldn't give too much away. "Besides, how bad can it be? So what, back at our dorm, we got black out curtains so we could sleep in later. I'm not scared of the dark. It's great. I love it!" _In fact, I'm one of the twin rulers of it. _Jaden bit his lip just so he wouldn't add that last part.

Titan held up his pyramid up once more. "But your black out curtains don't possess the same mystical power as my Millennium item does." He said as it started to glow again.

"Oh no…trouble…" Chumley said frightened while Syrus just stared wide-eyed and mouth hanging open.

Jaden glanced over his shoulder at his friends. He wanted to say something that could calm them down without telling them this wasn't real but nothing came to mind. _Oh man, I really hope Haou having better luck finding Masika then I am in this duel to save Alexis._

_ …._

"So what should I use first to start things off?" Deimos wondered out loud with a smirk as he moved from one card to another in his hand. "I have so many options to pick from that I don't know which one to choose."

"How about you pick the one where I don't come over there and rip your head off from boredom?" Haou growled gaining impatient since this dude hasn't made his first move in over two minutes.

"Some people I know would be happy that I'm taking my slow time but those people are trapped in the Shadow Realm now; but if you really wish to lose so soon…I'm going to play a monster face down and that's all for me." Deimos said as a face down monster appeared on his field.

"You washed two to three minutes of my life I'm never going to get back and all you do is play a monster face down?" Haou mumbled something under his breath that sounded like a curse as he drew. "Fine, it's your funeral. I'm going to summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in attack mode!"

Appearing of Haou's field was a fiend warrior monster that was wearing red and black armor with super sharp claws. He wore a torn red brown cape that was held in place by a pink jewel with four long spikes on his back. He was also wearing a helmet with another four spikes coming out of it and had six red eyes (Atk: 1600 Def: 0).

"Now attack that face down and destroy it!" Haou order his monster as Infernal Gainer charged at the face down monster with his claws and destroyed it. The monster turned out to be some kind of grey reptile with big red eyes with tentacles for hands and feet (Atk: 300 Def: 800). "Next time at least give me somewhat of a challenge;"

"I would check the field if I were you." Deimos warned him with an evil grin which made Haou raise an eyebrow before he looked on the field.

"What the heck?!" Haou didn't what the heck was happening but as soon as he glanced at his Evil HERO, he saw what looked to be an a purple monster with red eyes, an elephant's trunk, and a long purple climbing onto Infernal Gainer's shoulder before it just stopped there before it started to suck on with it's trunk like a leach. "What did you do my Evil HERO?!" Haou asked glaring at Deimos.

"It's not what I did but what you did. For you'll see, when your destroyed my Alien Grey, it decided to leave behind a little friend; a A-Counter to be exactly, and since he was destroyed by battle when he was flipped, I get to draw another card." Deimos did just that before he glanced back at Haou. "So are you done?"

Haou grew tense at that as he looked at his monster one more time. _I have no idea what an A-Counter is. Whatever type of deck his using isn't something I heard of before. _A smirk formed on his face. _Well this should be fun. _"I'm just throwing down a face down and that's all she wrote for me."

"Then it's back to me then." Deimos said smirking after he saw what he drew was. "Uh perfect; just what I needed but first." The Shadow Duelist held up a card. "I'm play Corruption Cell "A"!" Another A-Counter shot out of the card and flew at Infernal Gainer, this one landing on his left knee. "This card lets me add another A-Counter to any monster on your field and just to continue with the theme, I'm playing the "A" Cell Breeding Device!" Appearing behind Deimos looked to be some kind of bleeding/clone machine that was making A-Counters. "During each of my standby phases, I can place yet another A-Counter on one of your monsters." One of the bleeding machines cracked open and out came another A-Counter that made its way over to Infernal Gainer and leached its way onto his crest.

_Three A-Counters and yet none of them have done another to my Infernal Gainer? Just what the heck do these things do? _Haou wondered.

"Now the real fun can begin since I'm going to play the field spell, Otherworld - The "A" Zone!"

Haou raised an eyebrow at that as a flash of light appeared before it dead down and Haou was somewhat taken by surprise when he noticed that they were now dueling in the middle of space on meteors.

"Now that are the pieces are in place, let's start the fun." Deimos said as he played a monster in attack mode. "I'm playing my Alien Dog in attack mode!" Appearing on the field looked to be an alien dog with bright green eyes. He had white and blue fur with a bone in his mouth (Atk: 1500 Def: 1000). "Now attack!"

"Uh I don't think you can do math right because if you could, you would see my Infernal Gainer has the higher attack points." Haou said.

"Not for long." Haou raised an eyebrow at that before he noticed the A-Counters that were on his monster were sucking the life out of him (Atk: 1600-400 Def: 0).

"Hey, what's going on here?!" Haou questioned as he watched his monster get destroyed by a dog.

(Haou: 2900 Deimos: 4000)

"What just happened were the Aliens. When a monster with A-Counters gets attack by an Alien, it loses 300 Atk and Def points for each Counter it has and thanks to my field spell, they also lose another 300 points." Deimos explained with a dark chuckle as he played a face down. "And since this after all is a Shadow Game;" He held up his golden rod. "You start losing yourself to the Shadows!" The eye in the center started to glow and within seconds, parts of Haou's arms and legs started to disappear.

Haou growled something under his breath. _Oh give me a break; I'm so far losing to someone who making fun of the Shadow Realm. _He glanced down at his deck and drew. He smirked at what he got. "I'm playing the spell card, Fires of Doomsday!" Two Doomsday Tokens appeared on his field before they burst into dark smoke. "Now I'm going to give up both of my tokens so I can summon out Evil HERO Magician in attack mode!"

_"Yeah, you're so going to throw my card into the volcano, Haou."_ Magician said as she appeared with a laugh on Haou's field (Atk: 2500-3000 Def: 1800).

Haou ignored her as he said. "As long as Magician on my field, all monsters with Evil HERO in their name on my side of the field gain 500 attack points; even with your field spell, Magician still has enough power to destroy you'll puppy alien. Now attack!"

Magician rolled her eyes. _"What not even a please?" _Haou shot a glare at her. _"Fine," _She mumbled as she fired of a dark blast from her shaft that destroyed Alien Dog even when her points went down (Atk: 3000-2700 Def: 1800-1500).

(Haou: 2900 Deimos: 2800)

"And let's not forget about the Shadow Realm; since you lost points, you lose parts of your body too." Haou said as some parts of Deimos's body started to fade away. Sure Haou knew this was fake but he decided to play along with it until he got bored and that's when he'll turn this into a real Shadow Game but one that just hurt you, not one that takes your soul when you lose. He didn't need Jaden breathing down his neck again after what happened last time.

"It doesn't matter if I lose some points. You, the fool, have just fallen right into my trap." Deimos chucked making Haou stare at him. "I'm playing my trap card, Alien Brain!"

_"Alien Brain? What the heck is…" _Magician was cut short when a white head like monster with red eyes jumped onto her face with his tentacles wrapped around her head. Magician tried to pull it off but it was doing no good until finally she stopped as the Alien sat on top of her head, making it look like she was wearing a mask on some kind.

"Uh….Magician?" Haou questioned surprised as his Evil Hero walked on over to Deimos's side of the field, completely under his control. Haou swore he saw blood red as he glare over at Deimos. "What the hell did you do to her?!"  
"Like I said before, you're the one who caused all of this by attacking my Alien Dog. When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed, I can activate this trap card here and take control of the monster that just destroyed mine as well as change it to a Reptile monster." Deimos explained as Magician's skin started to turn into scales as she became a reptile type monster.

Haou was silence for a few minutes from that before a black aura appeared around him. **"…You'll so f-ing dead." **He said as a pure evil smirk formed on his face, a smirk that didn't belong to him even when he was mad. **"You want a Shadow Game? Well you just got one."**

….

"It's you move but you better make it count or it might be your last." Titan said grimly.

Jaden looked at his hand as he thought; _well this guy might be a fake but he sure knows how to duel. This should be a fun challenge. _He smiled slightly.

Titan had a look of anger of his face. _What's he smiling about?_

"Okay Jaden, time to get your game on. Here goes something." Jaden said drawing before he held that card up. "I'm playing my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards." _Come on something! _He drew once more and a wide grin formed on his face from what he got. "Sweetness, I'm going to play Polymerization to fuse Elemental HERO Sparkman with my Elemental HERO Clayman to form Elemental HERO Thunder Giant in attack mode!" The giant of thunder that Jaden used against his duel with Alexis appeared on the field with blue electricity around him (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

As Thunder Giant appeared, he looked around the room before he glanced at Jaden. _"Not to be rude, Jay, but why the heck are we in the underworld?"_

"Field Spell," Jaden answered plainly before he added. "You mind shining some light on this place, pal?"

_"I never thought I would hear you say that, Jaden." _Thunder Giant replied as he held out his hands and shot lighting from his palms, aiming for Terrorking Archfiend.

"You're Terrorking is about to be turned into Burnedking thanks to Thunder Giant's special ability which lets him destroy a monster on your side of the field whose original Atk points are less than his own." Jaden said with a smirk but once again, that faded fast when Titan started to snicker smugly. "Uh-oh,"

"I activate Terrorking Archfiend's effect once again, Spin Roulette!" Titan declared.

The six different colored balls caught on fire again as began to spin around, rapidly.

"It just can't land on a 2 or a 5 again!" Syrus pleaded.

The fire started to slow down until he totally stopped…on number 5, stopping Thunder Giant's ability.

_"Should have picked the queen;"_ Jaden and Thunder Giant both groaned at the same time.

Titan laughed. "I win again! It seems as though fate isn't on your side half the time! Now you'll play the price!" The lightning that was going towards Terrorking flipped around and instead towards Thunder Giant, blasting him to pieces.

"Oh come on! Not Thunder Giant!" Jaden growled something under his breath. _I knew something bad was going to happen when I said I didn't believe in the Shadow Games. _"Still, since Thunder Giant was a special summon, I can still play my normal summon." _Not that I have anything in my hand that can go up against 3000 Atk points. _"Oh well, I'm summoning my Elemental HERO Ocean in defense mode!" Appearing on Jaden's field was a warrior fish man or shark man in this hero's case. The new HERO had blue skin, a shark fin on top of his head, yellow eyes, and was holding silver trident (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "I'm also throwing down two face downs. Your go."

_"Jaden, I hope you know what you're doing." _Ocean said looking over his shoulder at his master.

"I hope so too, Ocean." Jaden replied before he looked at Titan.

"You really think you're fish stick can protect you?" Titan laughed at that. "Your destiny is already set, fool. Soon, my Archfiend deck will finish all your monsters and my Millennium item will finish off your soul." He said holding up his Millennium item.

"Look, are you going to talk the talk or are you going to duel?" Jaden questioned, narrowing his eyes a little in annoyance.

"If you really wish to be taken by the Shadows so soon then fine; Terrorking Archfiend attack with Locust Storm Barrage!" Titan ordered his monster as Terrorking's stomach opened up again and a swarm of locust went flying at Ocean.

"Talk about butterflies in your stomach." Jaden mumbled as the attack got closer to them. "Well it's a good thing I played a trap, Mirror Force! Say bye-bye to all you monsters in attack mode!"

"Totally-lishous and since this trap is targeting both of his monsters, he can't play Terrorking's ability!" Chumley cheered.

"Way to play, Jay!" Syrus cheered also.

Titan watched as a mirror panel rose in front of Ocean and blocked the attack of locusts from eating him before it redirected as flaming balls of locusts towards the King and Queen of Archfiends, destroying them. "How dare you!"

Jaden shrugged with a smirk. "How? Cause I'm daring, I guess." Yubel chuckled at that while Ocean shook his head with a amuse smile.

"Well let's see how daring you are after this." Titan taunted selecting a card from his hand. "I'm using Desrook Archfiend's special ability to resurrect Terrorking Archfiend by sending this card to the graveyard." He explained as he deposited the said card. "Say hello to a not so old friend." After Desrook went to the graveyard, Terrorking rose onto the field but back to his normal 2000 Atk points.

"Him again?" Jaden groaned.

"That's right and now I activate the effect of the field spell, Pandemonium. Its powerful magic allows me to draw a new Archfiend if any of my Archfiends are sent to the graveyard." Titan explained as a card slid out of his deck. "My new Archfiend can be as powerful but my Terrorking is packing more than enough power as it is. Now let's try this again; Locust Storm Barrage!"

"Will this storm ever let up?" Chumley complained.

"Go Hero Barrier!" Jaden exclaimed as his second trap card rose up and a blue shield appeared in front of Ocean and protect him from the attack.

"What?!" Titan gasped from shock.

"Did you really think I was going to allow you to destroy another one of my HEROs?" Jaden questioned. "Sorry but I don't work that way and neither does my trap. When I have an Elemental HERO on the field, I can negate one of your attacks."

Titan growled in annoyance at that. "Just go;"

…

Deimos had seen people get scared when they had a 'Shadow Game' against him but for once; he was the one to be scared a little when he saw that smirk on Haou's face and how his voice suddenly got darker. Still, he tried to look calm as he drew. "Well now that I taken control of your only monster, I think I'll end things and have her attack you direct!" The brainwash Magician raised her shaft and fired off her Dark Mystic Scepter Blast attack at Haou.

**"You **_**humans **_**are so predictable that it's not even funny. Still I let you live for a few more seconds since I'm playing my Nutrient Z trap card. When I'm about to take 2000 or more damage, I gain 4000 life points." **Haou didn't even flinch, let alone move at all, when the attack hit him.

(Haou: 2900-6900-3900 Deimos: 2800)

_My attack almost brought him back to full life points! _Deimos thought, holding back a gasp in shock.

**"So are you done?" **Haou questioned making Deimos flinch.

_What the heck is happening to me? I had this kid on the ropes not that long ago and now I'm too scared to make a smart move. _Deimos shook his head as he looked at his hand. _Oh well, it he tries something stupid, I can just play my Negate Attack trap card. _Deimos set that card face down and ended his turn.

**"You attack and then played a weak defense?"** Haou chuckled darkly at that as he drew. **"You truly are pathetic so I'm going to end this match now." **Right after he said that, the ground started to shake.

Deimos's eyes widen behind his mask. "What's happening?!"

**"I don't know? You tell me. You're the Shadow Duelist. Oh wait, I forgot, you're a fake." **Haou burst into evil laugher. **"What's happening is that the real Shadow Game is beginning."**

….

"You should have put up some defense." Jaden said with a grin as he drew before he pointed at Ocean. "I'm activating Ocean's special ability. During each of my standby phase, I can take an Elemental HERO that's in my graveyard or on my field and add it back to my hand." A card shot out of his graveyard and Jaden added it to his hand. "And I think I'm going to bring that monster right back onto the field. So how about we give Woodsman here a welcome back?" The warrior of the forest reappeared on Jaden's field in attack mode.

_"Oh yeah! It's good to be back!" _Woodsman cheered while Ocean shook his head from amusement.

"And that's not all; since I have Woodsman back. I can take back the Polymerization that's in my graveyard and add it to my hand but why wait to use it?" Jaden grinned as he held it up. "Ocean, Woodsman, its show time boys!"

Ocean and Woodsman nodded as they both jumped into the air and swirled together until what came from their fusion was a tall man with white silver armor with a red jewel in the middle of his chest. He had blue gems on each shoulder and one on top of his head. The man also had yellow eyes that were glaring daggers at Titan (Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

"Meet Elemental HERO Terra Firma!" Jaden smirked before he held another card up. "But before you'll have a close up meeting with him, I'm going to play Monster Reborn to bring back Thunder Giant." A lightning bolt struck the field and after it disappeared, Thunder Giant stood in its place. "Now for the good part, I'm going to activate Terra Firma's special ability." Jaden glanced over at Thunder Giant who nodded in reply. "By sacrificing an Elemental HERO on my field, Terra Firma gains that monster attack points to add onto his!"

_"Good luck my friends." _Thunder Giant said as he dissolved into dust that went into Terra Firma's red gem.

_"Don't worry, Thunder Giant, your strength will give me strength to take this guy down." _Terra Firma stated as his attack points went up by Thunder Giant's (Atk: 2500-4900 Def: 2000).

"4900 Atk points?!" Titan gasped from shock.

"Yep just to take out that Terrorking of yours; Terra Firma attack and destroy Terrorking Archfiend!" Jaden ordered as his monster fired off a beam at the fiend that destroyed it and most of Titan's life points.

(Jaden: 2100 Titan: 1100)

Titan's right leg and left arm began to disappear just like Jaden's had when he lost life points.

"Look, parts of him are staring to disappear too." Syrus noticed.

"Think that could work on my waist-line." Chumley thought aloud.

"It matters not! I have another Desrook Archfiend and I just simply discard him to bring back my Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan declared. "There's no escaping him! Rise Terrorking Archfiend!" Titan discarded the selected card once again and in a wisp of black smoke, the King of Archfiends rose up from the dead.

"This guy is really overstaying his welcome." Jaden groaned as he took once last card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone. "I'm playing a face down and ending my turn. Now c'mon, do your worst!"

"You want my worst? You should be careful what you wish for because you might just get it!" Titan said smiling wickedly as he got a new card from his deck. "Especially when I have this card in hand! I'm playing my Checkmate spell card! So by removing an Archfiend monster from play, my Terrorking can attack you directly!"

"Say what now?!" Jaden gasped as he felt the claws of the Terrorking taking out almost all of his life points.

(Jaden: 100 Titan: 1100)

"And that's not even my worst! I'm now sacrificing my Terrorking to summon out the Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Once and for all, Terrorking was sent to the graveyard but what replaced him was a monster that looked like Summoned Skull only it's color was darker and it looked more sinister-looking as it let out a screech (Atk: 2500 Def: 1200). "And I'll end my turn at that."

"Oh man, Jaden almost lost the duel in that very turn." Chumley said the fear in his voice was very clear.

"If Jaden doesn't find a way to take out the rest of his life points soon then it's game over." Syrus mumbled but soon his eyes widen when she saw Jaden falling down on both of her knees.

"Oh no; Jaden!" Both of the boys yelled as Jaden fell face first to the ground with a groan.

_Look at him suffering; the poor fool can't even stand up. The Shadows are a powerful weapon indeed, even the ones in his own mind. If only he knew. _Titan thought smirking mentally.

However, unknown to all of them, Jaden was just pretending to have collapse to the ground. The King of Gentle Darkness was trying his best not to burst out laughing at the moment but when Yubel started speaking to him in his mind, Jaden pushed all the jokes aside.

_"Jaden, we got a problem." _Yubel started.

_'Yeah we do; I should be in Drama Club. I'm just this good at acting.' _Jaden laughed before he got serious. '_Okay wrong time, what's wrong.'_

_ "Haou;"_ And that one name was all it took for Jaden to snap out of his collapse state and stand up.

"Jaden! You're okay!" Syrus and Chumley exclaimed from relief.

"So you still can stand even after that attack?" Titan asked before he smirked. "Well it doesn't matter; the Shadows will have you during my next turn."

"Would you stop the act?" Jaden asked.

"Act?"

"Yeah it's really getting old. This isn't a Shadow Game and it never was one to begin with."

Titan looked nervous after he said that. "This is a Shadow Game! Why would I have a Millennium Item if it wasn't?!" He asked bringing out his puzzle.

Jaden took out a random card he had and threw it at his Millennium Item at a fast speed, breaking it. Once it was shattered, Jaden and Titan's bodies returned to normal.

"Jaden! You got your body back!" Syrus exclaimed from happiness.

Jaden shook his head as he looked over at his friends. "I never lost it to begin with. Like I said, this was a trick all along. Plus I don't think a real Millennium Item would have broken so easily. I don't even think those things can be broken. What are the made out of? Gold or something?" Jaden shrugged the question off before he looked back at Titan who looked to be in a panic state. "It's over, pal. So why don't you surrender and let Alexis go?" _And then I have got to check up on Haou or something bad is going to happen. _He thought.

"Yeah….no…" Titan said as he threw a smoke grenade onto the ground before he took off running the other way.

"It's always the hard way with you people." Jaden growled in annoyance as the duel shut itself down. "Oh no, you don't! Get back here!" He yelled as he went head on into the smoke. "You're not getting away that easy!" Yes, he had to find Haou as fast as he could but he couldn't just let this guy go free after all he did.

Suddenly, Jaden and Titan both stopped as a dozen beams of light appeared from all directions and merged together in middle of the floor, right between them. The light blew away the smoke bomb that Titan used and formed a huge glowing eye in the floor.

"Oh….crap…." Jaden mumbled as he looked down at the glowing eye, the symbol of the Millennium Items. "I knew I jinxed us."

_"That's not it, Jaden." _Yubel said reappearing next to him. _"The Shadows are mad because they were impersonated by a con; a good one if you were human but as you can tell, we're not fully human. That or Haou snapped again."_

"Well if I were them, I would be mad too." Jaden agreed as he glanced over at Titan who looked truly freaked out and scared to the point of wetting himself. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I kinda hope that Haou is the one that's causing this. At least with him, we can stop this."

Suddenly, a swirling vortex of smoke appeared around the two duelist and before either one could figure out what was happening, the smoke quickly covered the two males and it soon was replaced with a perfect giant sphere of darkness that was crackling with dark energy.

"Jaden!" Syrus and Chumley both gasped.

….

Inside the sphere, Jaden and Titan were trapped in a void of endless darkness. Titan looked even more freaked out while Jaden was looking around, waiting for something to happen. He had seen one to many Shadow Games to know that something bad always happens when you're not paying attention.

"What is this place?!" Titan demanded, the fear in his voice was as clear as day. "Where am I?"

_"The Shadow Realm; the spirits of this place are either mad at you for impersonating them or my brother lost control again and we're paying the price."_ Jaden answered before he blinked a few times. He placed a hand to his throat when he noticed his voice had changed and Jaden could only guess that his eyes were now Yubel's.

He was proven right when Titan looked at him and the fear in him doubled. "What the heck are you?! A demon?!"

_"I guess you can say that." _Jaden answered before he turned when he heard a shriek and the first thing he saw was a large mass of black blobs. _"What the heck?" _He thought out loud.

Titan wasn't really lucky at the moment since the black blobs came at him first and they began to cover every inch of his body. "Jaden! Help me! Get them off of m-," He was cut off when the blobs launched themselves into his mouth, muffling his scream for help.

_"Okay now that is just sick and not in the good kind of way."_ Jaden mumbled before he looked down at his own feet when he saw that the black blobs were now surrounding him. He would have had the same fate as Titan if Yubel didn't appear next to her soul partner and waved her wings to scare the blobs away. _"Yubel, I never been more grateful to have you as a guardian angel;" _Jaden said with a smile.

_"Angel huh? That's a new one." _Yubel replied with a small laugh.

**"Jaden Yuki…."**

Jaden looked back over at Titan and was surprised to see that he wasn't covered by the mass of blobs anymore but his voice was a lot darker and his eyes were glowing red from behind his mask.

**"The Shadows pang for a soul….and only one will survive…"** Titan started as he raised his duel disk and the army of black blobs formed a large circle around the two duelists to make sure that neither one of them was going anywhere until their match was over. **"This duel will continue here in the Shadow Realm!"**

_"Well I should have guessed this was coming." _Jaden mumbled as all their cards that were on their field reappeared. _"I guess I have no choice but to end this now since it was my turn. Here goes; I draw!" _Jaden declared as he drew and his eyes widen at what he got.

_"Jaden, I know you don't like to….you know…but we don't have much time. We have to find Haou and I can't keep these blobs away from us forever." _Yubel told him waving away the black creatures of the Shadow Realm once more as they tried to come closer.

_"But Yubel…."_

_ "No buts! You're eyes are already mine and the idiot over there is possessed. What else do you have to hide?! Just do it!"_

Jaden sighed as he looked over at Terra Firma who reappeared on the field. He gave his master a nod to play the card which Jaden smiled a little and nodded back. _"Okay, first I'm going to activate my face down, De-Fusion, to un-fuse Terra Firma and summon out E-Hero Woodsman and E-Hero Ocean!"_ The fuse monster de-fused into his two lower level counterparts, both in defense mode. _"Now I'm going to sacrifice both of my HEROES to summon out Yubel in attack mode!"_

Jaden's eyes brighten in color as Yubel disappeared as a spirit before she appeared on the field in all her glory (Atk: 0 Def: 0). _"You're in for it now, pal, since Yubel has an amazing effect. I don't take any damage from the battles that she's in. Instead, you take all the damage that I would have. Now let's finish this up, Yubel!" _Yubel and his eyes both flashed at the same time as Skull Archfiend of Lightning charged at them before he suddenly came to a stop.

**"You forgot about my Skull Archfiend's effect. When he's target for an effect, I can render it if the roulette lands on a 1, 3, or a 6 and I'll win the duel; however, if it lands on a 2, 4 or a 5 then you win."** Titan explained as his roulette started to spin once again.

_"I guess it comes down to this and knowing my luck with this thing; I screwed." _Jaden grumbled.

_"Have some fate, Jaden, we're in our element now and I'm sure that it will back us up." _Yubel said as the roulette came to a stop on number 2. _"See, what did I tell you?"_

**"What? A two?!"** Titan yelled shocked as his monster once again changed at Yubel but the she-devil used vines to protect herself as the damage she would have taken from the attack went right back at Titan through another vine.

(Jaden: 100 Titan: 0)

**"NOOO!"** Titan screamed as he was once again attacked by the army of blobs. He was slowly beginning to sink into the floor and was nearly gone from sight when he began to fight back after regaining control of his body. It didn't take long before he was totally gone from sight.

_"Poor fool;" _Yubel said and Jaden could only nod in agreement as he turned around to face Yubel since she disappeared on the field and was a spirit again. _"Come on, we got to find Haou before something really bad happens."_

_ "Yeah, but only one problem; how do we get out of here?" _Jaden got his answer when Yubel pointed to a small crack in the sphere of darkness. Jaden sighed. _"Uh course…."_

….

Deimos stood in total fear as a ring of black fire circled around him and Haou, trapping them inside. "What…what's going on?!"

**"What? I'm just making sure you don't go running off. I want to finish our duel." **Haou chuckled darkly as he held up his signature card. **"I'm playing Dark Fusion to fuse Elemental Hero Avian with Elemental HERO Wildheart to summon out Evil HERO Wild Cyclone in attack mode!" **Appearing on the field in a blast of powerful wind was a warrior looking fiend with the green wings of Avian and some of his armor on him. The new monster also had on a red mask that covered his eyes from sight (Atk: 1900 Def: 2300). **"Now I'm going to play the equip spell, Eternal Reverse, and give its effects to Wild Cyclone." **A bright green aura appeared around the fiend. **"Now once during each of my turns, I can choose a face up spell/trap card that's on your field and place it back face down and I'm picking Alien Brain!" **As soon as that card was played face down, the alien thing that was controlling Magician disappeared and the female monster blinked a few times as she returned to normal...well as normal as Magician could be anyway.

_"Uh what the heck just happened?" _Magician questioned.

**"Nothing happened; at least not yet anyway." **Haou answered with another dark chuckle. **"Now if you want to live Magician, get your ass over here now!"**

_"Again, no please?" _Magician still went back over to his side of the field since she didn't like the tone that was in Haou's voice at the moment. It just didn't sound like him. Whenever Haou got like this, he went really quiet and dark but now he was acting like a complete psycho who enjoy seeing people getting hurt and wanted to see more of it.

**"Now that I have her back on my field, all my Evil HEROES gain 500 Atk points once more." **Haou said as his Wild Cyclone's power went up (Atk: 1900-2400 Def: 2300). **"And just for the laughs, I'm playing E-Evil Energy to give my Wild Cyclone another 500 Atk points!" **(Atk: 2400-2900 Def: 2300) **"Now finish him off with Centrifugal Cyclone Slash!" **

"Sorry but I have a trap! Go Negate Attack!" Deimos just stood there in confusion and fear when his trap card didn't rose up. "What's going on?!"

**"Wild Cyclone is what's going on. When he attacks, you can't activate any spells or traps that are on your field." **Haou's evil grin widen. **"Say hello to everyone else that I sent to the Shadow Realm." **

Wild Cyclone flew at light speed towards Deimos and attacked him with his wings. Since this was a real Shadow Game, a long, large, and deep cut had appeared on Deimos's chest and it started bleeding like crazy. Deimos screamed in pain as his life points dropped to zero.

(Haou: 3900 Deimos: 0)

As the match ended, Haou walked _through _the fire that was blocking their way out as both of his monsters disappeared back into his deck. The fire didn't do so much as hurt him let alone burn him. Deimos, however, wasn't so lucky since the black flames closed in on him and all Haou could hear was him screaming as the Shadows took him as their own.

Haou ignored it though as he walked over to the coffin that Masika was tied up in. He untied her before he picked her up, bride style, and started to carry her out of the dorm.

"Haou?" The said boy looked down when he heard Masika say his name.

"Yeah, I'm here." Haou replied with a small smile. It was like the Haou that just dueled in that Shadow Game never existed or was left behind after the duel ended.

Magician, however, had other ideas on what the heck just happened as she watched them from Haou's deck.

….

_"I'm liking this less and less, Yubel." _Jaden said as he ran from one hallway to another one after he was able to convince Syrus and Chumley to take Alexis and wait for him outside so he could look for Haou. _"Where the heck can Haou be?"_

_ "If I knew that answer; you wouldn't be running around like a rat in a maze….stop!" _Yubel ordered and Jaden did just that. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when he almost ran right into his brother who was carrying a sleeping Masika in his arms who's head was resting on his chest.

**"You're in a hurry." **Haou said after a while.

_"Yeah, I wonder why? Maybe it's because I was looking for you!" _Jaden yelled making Haou raise an eyebrow. _"Where the heck were you?!"_

Haou shrugged. **"Dueling to save Masika and you?"**

_"Dueling to save my own skin along with Alexis's! And in case you didn't know, it was a real Shadow Game!"_

**"And you survived;" **Haou walked right pasted him after he said that and Jaden swore he felt some kind of dark evil energy coming off of him that wasn't there before. **"You'll coming?" **Haou asked looking over his shoulder at him.

_"Uh yeah," _Jaden replied before he turned around and follow his brother. '_Yubel?' _He said in his mind.

_"I know what you're going to say, Jay, and don't worry. I'll take care of it." _Yubel replied and a small smile formed on Jaden's face after hearing that.

….

As the twins of the Gentle Darkness made it outside and met up with Syrus and Chumley again; Alexis and Masika, who the boys placed up against boulders, both were slowly starting to come too.

Masika was the first one to open her eyes with a yawn. "Where am I?"

"Well morning sleepyhead," Jaden said with a smile just as Alexis opened her eyes.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?!" Alexis demanded when she noticed she was surrounded by the four guys.

"Hey, now what kind of thank you was that?" Jaden asked taken aback by Alexis's question. "We're here because we had to find the bad guys, win the duels, and rescue the damsels' in distress."

"A king's work is never done." Haou sighed as he ran a hand through his hair while Masika giggled softly at that.

"Oh yeah, those strange man snatched Masika and me." Alexis remembered.

"But how did you know we were in trouble?" Masika asked.

"Well you two can scream pretty loud…." Jaden stopped there when Alexis shot him a glare. "Anyway, we found your cards and this." Jaden handed Alexis her Etoile Cyber and a framed picture and Haou gave Masika her Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon.

"Oh this…is my brother. This is the first trace of him I've seen in a long time." Alexis explained as she stared at the photo with a sad look.

Jaden smiled a little at that. "I knew that he looked a little bit like you and after what you said last night, I just thought…well….what I'm trying to say is we want to help you find your brother, Alexis, and that's why we brought it to you. Plus, we can't have you getting locked up into any more tombs. I can't always be around to play the hero act with you."

"You were really worried about me, weren't you?" Alexis asked making Jaden go a little red in a face.

"Yeah Jaden, were you worried about the little lady?" Haou asked with a smirk, making Jaden's face go even redder and Masika giggled at all of this.

Before Jaden could answer, sunlight started appearing over the tree tops. "Uh-oh, sun's started to rise. We better get back before they notice we're gone." He said quickly.

"Bye girls;" Syrus said.

"See ya later." Chumley added.

"See ya in class." Jaden said as he and his pals started running off. "And if anyone asks, we were never here!"

Haou rolled his eyes before he glanced over at Masika. "Like Jaden said, don't get trapped or kidnapped again….though I wouldn't have a problem saving you again. It was kinda….fun….to be the hero…Evil HERO to be in correct terms."

Masika blinked at that as a blushed formed on her face as Haou followed after the others.

….

Sometime later in the day, at the Slifer Red dorm, Magician was busy watching Haou sleep since he stayed up the whole night during that Shadow Game; the Shadow Game where something….got loose…

_"You mind telling me what happened to Haou, Magician?"_

Magician rolled her eyes at that as she leaned back in the desk chair she was sitting in. _"Sorry but I'm not in the mood to talk to boys."_

_ "I am not a boy!" _Yubel growled at her in pure anger and annoyance.

_"No, you're a hermaphrodite, which is still pretty much the same thing." _Magician shrugged. _"But since your still part female, what's up, girl friend?"_

_ "I'm not in the mood for your games, Magician; what happened to Haou?!"_

_ "And I'm not in the mood for your bitching but I guess we can't all have what we want, can we?" _Magician rolled her eyes again before she sighed. _"Fine, what do you want to know?" _


	7. PTD and Broken Family Bonds

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Before I say anything else, sorry about the wait for this chapter, guys. I would have had it up sooner but the duel for this chapter started to bore me to death while writing it. Fan made duel times do that to me XD. Plus the fact that my computer wouldn't unload this since my Internet Explorer was being a pain in the ass. Anyway so if the duel starts to get boring then i take full blame for that since it has to be my worst one yet. Oh well, nothing I can do about it now *shurgs* Anyway read, review, and look forward to the next chapter!)

In the early morning at Duel Academy, so early that the sun wasn't even up yet, and the only thing you could see through the fog was the light from the lighthouse stood a person standing at the docks staring at the ocean. That person was Zane Truesdale, the top student at Duel Academy, otherwise known as the Kaiser, and Syrus's older brother even though many people wouldn't have believed that.

"Zane?" The top student looked to his left to see Alexis Rhodes walking over to stand next to him. "What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing, I just felt like being alone." Zane answered before he looked back at the ocean.

"You know with your little brother enrolled here, I thought you'd be less alone, not more." Alexis commented.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't belong here, Alexis." Zane replied which made Alexis stare at him. She knew Zane liked to mask his feelings but that was a little cold even for him.

….

A few hours later as the sun started to rise, a truck filled with soldiers pulled up to the Slifer Red dorm. Jaden, Haou, Syrus, and Chumley were all fast asleep so they didn't hear the truck coming to a stop. Professor Banner, however, quickly woke up at that and exited his room to see what was making all that noise.

"Aren't you kids getting a little too old to be playing war? Come on guys? How about a nice quiet game of charades?" Banner asked with a yawn since he was still half asleep but was soon totally awake when he saw the soldiers rapidly ascending the stairs to the second floor. "Oh no, it's the Disciplinary Action Squad! They only show up when a student is in serious trouble and they're heading straight for Jaden's and Haou's rooms!"

Just like Banner said, the soldiers knocked forcefully on the door which somehow woke Jaden up from his nap. The Slifer boy yawned as he sat up in his bed.

"Open this door right now or we'll break it down!" Someone yelled from outside of the dorm room.

"Yeah good morning to you too;" Jaden mumbled with another yawn as he got up and walked over to the door but he didn't open it. "So what army do you have that makes you think you can go around and break down doors?"

"The Disciplinary Action Squad Army, that's who!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that before he opened the door and was surprised to see a large group of people in dark uniforms standing outside of his dorm room. _Maybe it wasn't the best idea to be a smart mouth this morning. _He thought cursing his lack of sleep from the past few weeks.

One of the soldiers, that was the one yelling and was female, looked at him. "You must be Jaden Yuki."

"The one and only but what's going on here?" Jaden asked as he noticed a few soldiers heading next door to Haou's room. "And furthermore, I wouldn't wake up my brother if I were you; he's not really a morning person."

The woman ignored him as she glanced over at her men as they started knocking forcefully on Haou's door.

Haou, who for once since arriving at the island was having a good night sleep, woke up with a start from the noise. He groaned in annoyance as he covered his ears with his pillow but since that was having little to no effect, he growled as he threw the pillow at the door before he climbed out of bed. **"I swear to god, Jaden, if you're playing ding dong ditch with me then I'm going to…" **

Haou's eyes flashed to amber brown super-fast as he opened his door to find the solders standing outside his dorm room. He blinked a few times since even he was taken by surprise by this. When he noticed Jaden was also standing outside his room, Haou raised an eyebrow at him in question but all Jaden reply to was a shrug since he didn't know what was going on either.

"And you must be Haou Yuki." The female solider said, looking at the older Yuki twin who just shot her an angry glare.

"Yeah that's him alright." Jaden said for his brother before he asked once again. "So what's going on?"

"As I said before, we are the Disciplinary Action Squad and you and your brother are under campus arrest!"

"Arrest?!" Jaden said in shock and confusion. "What the heck did we do?!" He then gazed over at Haou. "Okay scratch that, what the heck did you do, Haou?" Haou rolled his eyes at that while mumbling something about his brother throwing him under the bus.

"That will be made clear to you at the interrogation. Now get dressed and let's move it!"

…..

"Suspension?!" Jaden exclaimed while Haou looked close to snapping any minute now just from annoyance.

The Slifer twins were now standing in a large circular room with about six giant TV screens, each one with a different person on it. Three of them were Chancellor Sheppard, Dr. Crowler, and the woman they met from the D.A.S. The other three people were teachers or staff or that's at least what Jaden thought anyway. They found out they were here because of their Abandoned Dorm trip they went on last night and also what was going to happen to them because of it.

"That's what I suggest. You two have trespassed into the Abandoned Dorm in the woods which is strictly forbidden and we have received an anonymous letter from a faculty member that saw you enter and leave the premises. You two must be punished to make an example for all the students!" The D.A.S. woman said which made Jaden frown at her reasons while Haou's fists tighten at his sides.

"But what kind of example are we setting then? That we are a bunch of hard-hearted tyrants? I say that we arranged something more sporting…" Crowler disagreed.

"Sporting? What do you mean by that?" Jaden questioned.

"Well Jaden…off the top of my head…how about you and your brother partner up in a tag-duel?" Crowler suggested. "Win and you go free and if you lose which I sure hope you don't…" The fake smile Crowler added after that was a sure give away that he wanted them to lose and Jaden and Haou both noticed it. "…you both are expelled?"

"A tag-duel with high stakes involved?" Haou smirked at that. "You're speaking my language."

"Yeah sounds sweet to me!" Jaden agreed as he had the same Yuki smirk that his brother had. _And you thought we were good by ourselves; wait until you'll see the full force of the Gentle Darkness rulers in a tag-duel. _He added in his mind.

"Chancellor, what do you say? I believe they have accepted the conditions?" Crowler asked Sheppard who nodded.

"Very well…I'll arrange some opponent immediately."

"Oh now Chancellor; don't worry yourself about this! Allow me to find some opponents for them." Crowler told him which once again, Sheppard nodded too.

"You'll have a week to prepare." Sheppard declared before all the motions turned off which the twins took as the sign to leave.

As Jaden and Haou walked out of the school building, Haou glanced over at Jaden. "You know the idiot of a cross-dresser is going to pay pro duelists to face against us just so we're lose and get kicked out right?"

Jaden threw his arms behind his head as he walked. "Yeah I know but I'm not worried. We're the ultimate tag-team, Haou. Our decks are just mirror images of each other so we can bust out some serious fusion summons; Elemental HERO and Evil HERO alike. I don't see how we can lose."

Haou shook his head from amusement. "That over confidence of yours is one day going to be your downfall, Jaden."

"Says the guy who got an ego to match;" Jaden countered with a grin. "Now come on! Let's head back to the dorm and see what kind of strategies we can come up with!"

….

It didn't take long for the news about the tag duel to be heard all around school since Crowler didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. Sometime later in the day, Chumley and Syrus were both in the Chancellor's office after Jaden told them what happened.

"You wanted to see me, boys?" Sheppard asked looking at the two Slifers.

"Yeah, I just wanted to say that…I was at the Abandoned Dorm too and I was the one that led them there!" Chumley stated.

"I was…uh also there…sir….and I…I don't think it's fair that Jaden and Haou should be expelled!" Syrus added while stammering his words.

"They shouldn't be expelled for something that was out of their control." The two Slifer turned around at that as the door to Sheppard's office opened up and Alexis and Masika walked in to stand next to the boys. "Masika and I were taken hostage and Jaden and Haou came to save us." Alexis continued.

"Yeah, if anyone should be expelled it should be us." Masika said looking at the ground. "Please sir, can you just for once bend the rules?"

Sheppard was surprised to see how these children were standing up for their friends even when they knew that they could get in trouble as well. He smiled at that before he said; "Look, I know the stakes are high but I'm sure they're do just fine. After all, Jaden and Haou are brothers and twins no less."

_Yeah but Haou and Jaden are two sides of the same coin. I don't even know if they can work together without something going wrong. _Masika thought with a sigh as the four students walked out of the room in defeat.

….

"So once you get Avian and Burstinatrix on the field, I'm going to play Dark Fusion to summon out Inferno Wing and then you're going to play Miracle Fusion and remove those two from your graveyard and summon out Flame Wingman;" Haou went over as he laid those cards down on top of the smooth rocks that were under the cliffs of the Slifer dorm where currently him and Jaden were coming up with tag team strategies.

"Wow, I don't know what's more crazy; the fact that you can come up with strategies like that or the fact that you think I'm going to remember all of this." Jaden laughed which got him a glare from his brother. "Hey, I'm just kidding, Haou." Jaden then took a few cards out of his deck and laid them out to show to his brother. "Okay, how about this?"

Haou looked at them before he raised an eyebrow. "I never saw those cards in your deck before."

Jaden grinned. "I know I just got them a while ago and let me tell you; I think I'm going to like them a lot."

Meanwhile on top of the cliffs, Yubel was standing there with her arms crossed, looking down at the twin kings with a sigh as she thought back to last night with her talk with Magician.

Flashback:

_"You mean to tell me that Haou was in a Shadow Game and you're just telling me this now?!" _Yubel growled while all Magician did was yawn.

_"You catch on so quickly." _Magician said sarcastically as she leaned her back against the wall. _"Look Yubel, I would have 'loved' to tell you and all but I'm more afraid of Haou then you and since…." _She bit her lip when she realized what she was about to say next.

_"Since what?" _Yubel questioned losing her patience with the female fiend.

_"Oh nothing….so how's your day been so far?" _Magician asked trying to change the subject but when she saw the pure annoyance in Yubel's eyes, she knew she wasn't leaving until she got her answer. _"Okay fine, Haou…..well…you remember what happened when he first unlocked his powers?"_

_ "I won't ever forget that day." _Yubel replied in a mumble and a nod.

_"Yeah….something got loose….again." _Magician said which cause Yubel's three eyes to widen.

_"I thought I gave you the task of keep _him _away from Haou!" _Yubel snapped. _"He will go after Haou again and then after Jaden when his done with him!"_

_ "Relax drama queen; there's nothing to worry about. As soon as the Shadow Game was over, I threw that demon spirit back into the hole where he came from and hopefully I won't get controlled again and he'll stay there forever." _Magician told her as she looked over at Haou and sighed.

End Flashback:

_I really hope you're right, Magician, because I don't want to see Haou get possess by that demon he created again. _Yubel thought before she looked over when she heard footsteps heading towards the Yuki twins.

"I can't believe how calmly you two are taking all of this." Jaden looked up from where he was drawing a few cards and Haou looked over his shoulder with a small growl when he saw Kia walking up to them.

Jaden smiled and waved. "Hey Kai, long time no duel;" He joked while Haou shook his head. "What are you doing here and how did you know about the tag-duel?"

"Crowler doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut." Kia answered as she took a seat next to Jaden on one of rocks.

"For once, you and I can agree on something." Haou mumbled.

"And as for why I'm here, I wanted to see if you two wanted any help. I can be you guys' personal trainer!" Kia said which cause Haou to chuckle. Kia flashed a glare at him. "Oh what so funny over there?"

"You think you can be a trainer." Haou answered returning her glare. "Jaden and I got this all under control…."

"That sounds great, Kia, thanks." Jaden replied with a smile which got him hit upside the head by his brother. "Ow, what the heck was that for?!"

"We don't need the help from the likes of that, brat." Haou growled at him.

"I'm standing right here, you jerk!" Kia snapped at him, standing up. "You're just mad that I destroyed you in a duel and not only that, I smacked you across the face and left you starstruck."

Haou shot up like lightning at that. "You want to say that to my face."

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought I just did. You want me to repeat that, your highness?" Kai growled back.

Jaden stood up and got in between them before Haou could strangle her. "Would you two stop your pointless fighting? We're all on the same side. Yes Haou, I know you have your pride to think about and Kia, for the little bit of time I known you, I get it you have a short temper but for crying out loud, you two are acting like five-year-olds….." Jaden paused for a second and blinked. _Wow, now I know how Yubel feels when Haou and I start fighting. _"….look, how about you two just kiss and make up? How does that sound?" This time, it was Kia who smacked Jaden upside the head. "Ow, okay wrong choice of words."

"You think?!" Kai said sarcastically before she took a deep breath. "Look Haou, I'm sorry we started off on the wrong foot but how about we just leave what's in the past in the past and we can start over? What do you say?" She held out a hand. "Friends?"

Haou rather break his own hand then to shake hers and he got just what he wished when he heard…

"Jaden!" The group of three looked over from where Kia came from to see Syrus, Chumley, Alexis, and Masika running over to him. Syrus was the one that just yelled and continued as he added; "We're sorry, Jay, we couldn't convince Sheppard to call off the match!"

Jaden blinked a few times at that. "No offense but why would you do that?"

Syrus looked at him like he was talking crazy talk which in Jaden and Haou's case, he was. "My friends….uh friend….is being threatened with expulsion and you're asking 'why would we do that'?! Duh Jay, we want you guys to stay!"

"Yeah so why aren't you guys upset about all of this?" Chumley asked.

Jaden shrugged with a grin. "I'm not thinking of this as a punishment. I'm thinking of it as a chance to show Duel Academy the full force of the Yuki twins. You guys thought we were good by ourselves, you haven't seen anything yet." Jaden paused as an idea came to him and his grin widen. He quickly grabbed his cards and Haou's and said. "Why don't we just show you guys so you don't have to worry so much?" Haou raised an eyebrow at that as Jaden handed him his deck.

"Uh Jaden, I don't like that grin on your face." Syrus said before he added. "And what do you mean 'show us'?"

"I mean is that Haou and I are going to have a practice tag-duel right now!" Jaden answered before he looked at everyone. "So who wants to be the two lucky people to face against us?"

Chumley and Syrus's eyes widen at that as the both took huge steps back. Alexis, like Haou, raised an eyebrow in questioned; Kia on the other hand.

"You can count me in, guys." Kia said with a grin before she pointed a finger at Haou. "You and I still have a match to finish anyway and I also get to face against Jaden too! It's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"I'm not even going to ask." Haou mumbled as he shook his head. "Fine you're in but you're still going to need a partner."

"I can team up with her." Haou glanced over when Masika said that. "I mean, if that's okay with you guys?"

"Hey after seeing you duel against Haou, I'm looking forward to this." Jaden answered with a smile before it turned into a smirk as he looked at his brother who didn't say anything. "What's wrong, Haou? Too scared to face against your damsel in distress?"

For the third time today, Jaden got hit upside the head.

….

After getting their duel disks, Jaden and Haou were on one side of the beach while Kia and Masika were on the other. Chumley, Syrus, and Alexis were standing on top of the cliff, watching the about to start duel from the top.

"Oh right guys; this is just a test duel to see what you two have to work on for your tag-duel but you guys still have to treat this duel like it's the real expulsion match so don't hold back." Chumley called down to them.

"And the rules are pretty simple. Each team has 8000 points and the order of this duel will be Jaden, Masika, Haou, and then Kia. You can use cards that are on your teammate's field and graveyard but none from their hand." Alexis explained. "And like Chumley said, don't hold anything back."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jaden said with a grin as Yubel appeared beside him. "Well you two ladies ready?"

"Ready and waiting, Jay;" Kia answered before she grinned too when she asked; "You're not going to hold back since I'm a girl, are you?"

"I wouldn't hold back if you were a little kid." Jaden answered. "Time to get you're game on!"

Masika giggled at that before she looked at Haou. "Good luck;"

"Luck is for people that need it." Haou replied in a mumble.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 8000)

"Alright since I'm up first;" Jaden drew before he summoned a monster in defense mode. "I'm playing my old pal, Elemental HERO Clayman!" The E-HERO made up of clay appeared kneeing down on Jaden's field (Atk: 800 Def: 2000). "I'm also throwing down a face down and that's it for me."

"Then I'm up next." Masika said drawing before she smiled at what she got. "I'm summoning Deep Sea Diva in defense mode!" Appearing on Masika's field looked to be a mermaid fish beast. Her type half was human with long pink fish like hair and ears while her body half was a long pink fish like body (Atk: 200 Def: 400). "And since she was normal summoned onto the field, I can summon another Sea Serpent-Type monster but it has to be level 3 or below and I'm picking Mermail Abysslinde in attack mode!" Appearing next to her diva was a full mermaid this time with long blue hair and fish like ears. This one had a white tail and was wearing red and golden body armor (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200). "I'm going to play two cards face down and I end my turn." Masika finished as two face down appeared on her field.

Haou drew as he glanced at Masika face downs. _I can't attack until next round and I can't take my chances with her face downs. _He looked at the card he just drew and a smirk formed on his face. "Hey Jaden, you mind letting me use a monster?" He asked looking at his brother.

Jaden looked at Clayman for the answer and when his monster nodded in approval, he smiled. "He's all yours, bro;"

"Good so now I'm going to play Dark Fusion to fuse the Burstinatrix in my hand with Jaden's Clayman to summon out Evil HERO Infernal Sniper in defense mode!" The dark version of Burstinatrix appeared on the field before she fused with Clayman and what appeared from the fusion was woman in red with a little bit of golden armor. She had long black hair and was wearing a visor that covered her eyes. Her left hand had super sharp claws while her right hand was a cannon with blades on each side of it (Atk: 2000 Def: 2500).

"That's a new one." Kia said and all Masika could do was nod in agreement. "But kinda a waste to use on just the first round, don't you think?"

"Infernal Sniper has an effect you know? During each of my turns, if she's in defense mode, you two lose 1000 life points." Haou explained with a smirk. "The only real question is who should I blast?" He glanced over at Masika. "Well since Masika is nice…" He looked over at Kia and his smirk widen. "And I don't like you…Infernal Sniper start blasting!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kia grumbled before she screamed a little as Infernal Sniper fired a beam of dark energy at her.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 7000)

"And the worst is yet to come." Haou smirked as he played a face down.

Jaden frowned at his brother after he said that before he looked Kia. "Uh Kia, are you okay?"

"Jaden, no offense, but your brother is an asshole and I take back what I said about being friends with him." Kia grumbled as she drew. "I'm summing White Duston in defense mode." The mute squared monster Duston appeared on her field (Atk: 0 Def: 1000). "Next I'm going to play Enemy Controller!" A giant video game controller appeared in front of Kia. "With this, I can play some cheat codes for our little match." Kia said as the controller started pushing buttons. "I have four cheats I can use but I can only use one of them and I'm picking the third one: destroying your Infernal Sniper!"

The plug in back of the controller looked to have grown a mind of its own as it started heading for the Evil HERO monster. It wrapped itself around Infernal Sniper and started shocking it but it was having no effect what so ever which took Kia but total surprise as her spell card was destroyed.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about Infernal Sniper's second effect? She can't be destroyed by spell cards." Haou smirked while Kia growled something under her breath. "Payback a bitch, huh?"

"Jaden take your turn before I murder you brother." Kia told him as she played a face down.

Jaden sighed at that before he sent a look to Masika that said; 'What have we gotten ourselves into?'. Masika just shrugged back with a sigh as Jaden drew. "Hey not bad; sorry girls but like I said, I'm not holding anything back so I'm summoning Elemental HERO Sparkman in attack mode!" Jaden's golden blue warrior of light appeared on the field with sparks flying off of him (Atk: 1600 Def: 1400). "And now I'm going to equip him with his handle little Spark Blaster!" A pink like gun machine appeared in Sparkman's hand.

_"A fine choice in_ _indeed, Jaden;" _Sparkman said as he aimed his blaster at the girls' monster. _"Just say the word."_

"In one second, Sparky." Jaden told him before he looked at the girls. "Spark Blaster let's Sparkman switch the battle position of a monster up to three times so let's change White Duston and Deep Sea Diva into attack mode." Sparkman aimed his blaster at both monsters and fired. After they were hit, they changed to attack mode. "Now for the fun part;" Jaden held up a card before he flipped it over to show Masika and Kia. The card was Double Attack which made the girls' eyes widen. "I guess you two already know what this does so let's just skip to the action. Sparkman attack White Duston with Static Shockwave!"

Sparkman lowered his gun and using his other hand, fired a wave of electricity that shocked White Duston and destroyed him.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 5400)

"You just activated my trap, Damage Condenser! Since I was just dealt with 1600 points of damage, I can summon a monster from my deck with attack equal to that or less then but I have to send one card from my hand to the graveyard." Kia sent a card to her graveyard before she took out her deck and looked through it. "I'm picking my Stygian Security in defense mode." A blue fiend monster with a long tail with bat wings of the end of it and with bat wings on its back appeared on the field (Atk: 100 Def: 600).

"Hey not bad, Kia, but that monster won't protect you for long." Jaden then turned his attention to Masika. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, Sparkman still has another attack that's heading right for your Diva!"

"Sorry Jay but my Diva isn't going anywhere since I'm playing my Shift trap card." Masika countered as he trap card rose up. Just as Sparkman's attack was about to hit Deep Sea Diva, it shot the other way and instead destroyed Mermail Abysslinde.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Kia/Masika: 5300)

"Huh what just happened?" Jaden questioned in confusion while Haou shook his head in disbelieve.

_"Shift is a trap card that changes the target for a spell, trap, monster effect, or attack onto a different monster." _Yubel explained. _"She not only protected most of her team's life points but thanks to the effects of Mermail Abysslinde, Masika now gets to summon a new Mermail monster to her field."_

"Well….crap…" Jaden said while Masika giggled as she took out her deck.

"Sorry Jaden but I don't plan on losing either so I'm going to summon Mermail Abyssturge in attack mode!" Taking the place of her last mermaid was another one but this had purple hair that was tied back in a ponytail at the end. She had a long purple tail with a white under belly and the same colored armor. The new monster was also carrying a golden spear (Atk: 1700 Def: 1100). "And now I'm going to active her effect which lets me take one level 3 Mermail monster that's in my graveyard and add it to my hand but I have to discard a water type monster from my hand also." Masika discarded a card and right after she did, her Mermail Abysslinde returned from the graveyard to her hand.

"Well there isn't much else I can do so I'm going to have Sparkman use his final shot on himself to change to defense mode and I end my turn." Jaden said as Sparkman shot himself with his Spark Blaster. He changed to defense mode and his blaster was destroyed.

"Well I guess it's back to me then." Masika drew before she looked at the field then back at her hand. _There are two face downs on the field but after I play this little card there be three spells and/or traps on the field. _"Well first off I'm playing my A Legendary Ocean field spell!"

"Oh not this place again;" Haou grumbled as he watched as the field changed so they were underwater with a temple in the background.

"Sorry Haou but I don't feel like losing to you again." Masika told him with a shy smile. "Now I'm going to resummon my Mermail Abysslinde in attack mode and thanks to the effects of my field spell, every water monster on the field level drops by 1 and they all gain 200 Atk and Def points." Her first mermaid monster reappeared on the field as her attack points went up (Atk: 1500-1700 Def: 1200-1400) along with her Mermail Abyssturge (Atk: 1700-1900 Def: 1100-1300) and Deep Sea Diva (Atk: 200-400 Def: 400-600).

_Her monsters are now strong enough to take out Jaden's Sparkman and then the other two will take out most of our life points and since Jaden wasn't thinking, he didn't play any spells or traps to defend himself with. _Haou thought before he looked at his field. _Well it's a good thing that knew my brother would do something like this and played my trap card, Mirror Force, onto the field. As soon as Masika attacks, all her monsters will be destroyed and since my turn right after her, it's going to be game over for them._

"Now that all my monsters are level 3 and below, I can sacrifice all of them to special summon Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon!" Masika continued as her three monsters disappeared in a flash of light before a loud crying of a roar could be heard as Masika's great sea dragon appeared behind her (Atk: 2800-3000 Def: 1600-1800).

"That is one scary looking dragon." Kia said in awe as she looked over at Masika's side of the field. "I don't know if I should feel relieved that I'm not facing it or jealous since I'm not."

"I think at the moment relieved." Masika told her with a smile before she looked back at the twins. "So what do you guys think of seeing him again?"

"I feel like a kid in a candy store." Jaden said with a grin as he was also looking up at her dragon in awe. "I been waiting to face against this thing since I seen you use it against Haou."

"I wasn't impressed then and I'm still not impressed now. I took it down once and I'm going to take it down again." Haou stated making Masika frown at him.

"Well this time is going to be different, Haou, since I summoned Poseidra with three level 3 water monsters, I can use his special ability which lets me send all the spell and trap cards that are on the field back into our hands and if three of them are returned, all of the monsters on your field lose 300 Atk points for each." Masika explained.

Haou was exactly taken by surprise by at as he watched his trap card go back to his hand while Masika's field spell and the face down she had on the field went back into her hand. Poseidra lost some attack points from the loss of the field spell (Atk: 3000-2800 Def: 1800-1600) but Sparkman (Atk: 1600-700 Def: 1400) and Infernal Sniper (Atk: 2000-1100 Def: 2500) ended up losing more.

_She destroyed my whole plan like she knew what I was going to do. _Haou thought with a growl before he looked at Masika. "So you made our monsters weaker in attack but you forgot one important detail, Masika, both of our monsters are in defense mode and you only have one attack."

"And that's why I have this." Masika smiled as she flipped over a card she was holding which turned out to be Stop Defense. "Now I can change a monster that's in defense mode into attack mode. Sure you guys will take more damage if Sparkman is destroyed but during your next turn, Haou, your Infernal Sniper will deal 1000 points of damage to our life points and I don't want to risk that damage hurting us in the long run so I'm changing your Evil HERO to attack mode and have Poseidra attack her!"

Haou watched as his monster stood up against her will and was destroyed by Masika's sea dragon's armor tail.

(Jaden/Haou: 6300 Kia/Masika: 5300)

"And there goes your only defense. Yay for me!" Masika cheered before she got a glare from Haou. "Oh yeah sorry; anyway I'm going to put my face down back on the field along with my field spell and that should do it for me." She finished as the field changed back to the sea temple.

"Wow, what a move. Masika just left Haou with nothing and Jaden just has Sparkman while Masika has her dragon, her field spell, and that face down plus Kia has that monster of hers for back up and my guess because of its weak level and Atk/Def points, it has to have an effect." Syrus stated as he looked from one side of the field to the other.

"Yeah, even if they have more life points, the girls are owning them at the moment." Chumley agreed.

"You two forgot that its Haou move." Alexis pointed out as she watched Haou draw from his duel disk.

_Uh course her dragon would have a secret ability I didn't know about. My question is why she didn't use it during our first match? _Haou just pushed that thought to the side as he looked at the girls' side of the field. _My hand pretty useless at the moment but maybe… _"I'm playing my Reload spell card which lets me put my whole hand back in my deck, shuffle, and then draw the same number of cards." He did just that and he smirked at what he got. _Bingo_; "I'm summoning my Infernal Hellhound in attack mode!"

Appearing in a blaze of black fire was a hellhound you would see in Greek Mythology pictures with black fur and blood red eyes that was growling at the two girls (Atk: 1000 Def: 600).

"Now that is pretty cool monster." Kia said looking at the hound like it just won first place in a dog show while Masika looked freaked out since she swore she saw blood dripping from one side of that monster's mouth.

"And he's only going to get better since once per turn, he can deal 500 points of damage to your life points." Haou explained before he looked over at Masika and narrowed his eyes. "Being nice doesn't save you from the wrath of my hellhound this time, Masika; Infernal Hellhound, its feeding time."

Jaden and Kia both covered their eyes and even Masika wanted to cover hers as the giant of a beast dog charged at her before it tackled her to the ground and bit Masika's right arm, causing her to scream in pain.

(Jaden/Haou: 6300 Kia/Masika: 4800)

"Haou, was the bite really called for? I mean, a simple fireball would have been just fine." Jaden said looking over at his brother as Infernal Hellhound ran back to his monster's side and Masika stood back at, rubbing her arm.

Haou ignored him as he continued his move. "Now I'm playing Dark Fusion to fuse the Infernal Hellhound that's on my field with the one that's in my hand to summon out Infernal Orthrus in attack mode!"

A second Infernal Hellhound appeared next to the first before they fused together and what came out of it was a monster that looked just like the first two hellhounds but this one had two heads instead of one (Atk: 2000 Def: 1600).

"And just like my hounds, Orthrus can also deal damage without having to attack but this time, it's 1000." Haou looked over at Masika again.

"Uh oh;" Masika mumbled as she took a step back but ended up tripping and falling on her butt. "Ow! Oh come on, I thought I was over my clumsiness by now!"

"Look on the bright side; at least you won't be tackled to the ground again. Instead…" Orthrus shot out a ball of fire from his mouth that hit Masika and sent her up in flames for at least a second before they disappeared.

(Jaden/Haou: 6300 Kia/Masika: 3800)

"Happy Jaden?" Haou asked which his brother didn't answer too. Haou rolled his eyes. "Fine don't say anything, I'm just going to have Infernal Orthrus attack and destroy Kia's Stygian Security!"

Orthrus shot out another ball of fire that hit the same fiend and blasted it to pieces.

"You just active my Stygian Security's special ability; when he's destroyed, I get to summon one field type monster from my deck and I'm summoning my House Duston in defense mode!" Kia countered as her giant of a house that she used against her first duel with Haou appeared on the field (Atk: 0 Def: 1000).

"Doesn't matter since Orthrus can attack twice pre round;" Haou replied as his monster shot out another fireball from his other mouth and destroyed the giant house.

"I would have thought after our last match that you would have learned better not to destroy my house. Now my little friends that live inside of it get to come out and play. So come on out boys!" Kia called as Red, Blue, Green, and Yellow Duston appeared on her field, all in defense mode (Atk: 0 Def: 1000 X4).

"Great those freaks again." Haou mumbled which got him a death glare from Kia. "Whatever just make your move, worm."

"Worm? Oh you're going down for that one." Kia said as she drew and a wide smirk formed on her face at what she just drew. "Boys, it's time to bring in the big guns."

_"Oh yeah; time for some payback!" _Green cheered.

"I'm going to send my four Duston monsters to the graveyard so I can summon out Starduston in attack mode!" The four colored Duston monsters disappeared in a flash of light but what took their place was something that surprised everyone, even Haou. What appeared behind Kia was this giant and I mean giant black squared Duston with quicksand eyes, large sharp teeth, and a star in the middle of its forehead (Atk: ?-4000 Def: ?-4000). "Meet Starduston everyone, the real star of my deck." Kia chuckled at that. "His attack and defense points are how many Duston monsters I used to summon him times 1000. But you know what the best part about him is? You two can't flip summon or special summon any more monsters or activate anymore spells/traps cards that's on the field as long as he's here."

"And that thing is just a level one monster?!" Jaden gasped in surprise to how OP her monster was.

"Yep sorry Jay;" Kia told him before she held up another card. "Now I'm going to play Double Spell. So by discarding one spell card form my hand, I can take one that was used early in the duel and add it to my hand." A card shot out of Masika's duel disk and over to Kai's hand. "You're okay with this?"

"If it mean we can take back the lead in life points then use all the cards you want from me, Kia." Masika replied with a smile.

Kia smiled back at that before she played; "I'm now going to play Stop Defense to change your Sparkman into Atk mode!"

"Uh oh," Jaden mumbled as he watched his light warrior being forced into attack mode.

_"This is going to hurt in the morning." _Sparkman agreed with his master just before Starduston attack him with a star beam that took out half of Jaden and Haou's life points.

(Jaden/Haou: 3000 Kia/Masika: 3800)

"Well so much for being in the lead." Jaden grumbled but he was soon taken by surprise as he watched Starduston turning into star dust and disappeared. "Uh what just happened?"

"Well…" Kia chuckled nervously. "Starduston might be powerful but he has one giant draw back. If we have more monster then you do, his destroyed." Jaden and Masika fell to the ground, anime style while Haou shook his head in disbelieve.

"God she's a female version of you, Jaden, but with anger issues." Haou mumbled.

"Wow, I don't know if I should be happy that Starduston is gone or sad that I wasn't the one to take it down. Oh well, what can you do about it now?" Jaden shrugged as he drew. He then looked at his hand and then at Haou and a grin formed on his face.

"You got something that can take down her dragon, Jay?" Haou asked looking out the corner of his eye at his brother.

"Something like that but I'm going to need your hound to do so." Jaden replied.

"You let me use Clayman to summon out my monster so go right ahead." Haou said before he added; "But I want him back right after this."

Jaden rolled his eyes with a small chuckle. "Okay fine but first I'm going to play Card of Sanctity which allows all of us to draw until we all have six cards in our hand." Everyone did that before Jaden continued his move. "Next I'm going to play De-Fusion to unfuse Haou's Infernal Orthrus to summon out the two Infernal Hellhounds in attack mode!" The two headed dog divide into the two hellhounds from before. "Now here's where the fun part comes in, I'm playing Inferno Reckless Summon. Since a monster was special summoned onto Haou's field, his force to summon all the copies of Infernal Hellhound he has in his deck. So bro, you got any fire dark dog?" He asked like they were playing gold fish.

Haou rolled his own eyes as another Infernal Hellhound appeared on his field.

"I take that as a yes. I'm finally going to play my Polymerization to fuse Haou's three Infernal Hellhounds together to summon out Infernal Cerberus in attack mode!" And as soon as Jaden said that, the three hounds fused together and what come out of it this time was a huge demon like dog with three heads that also looked like Cerberus from the Greek myths (Atk: 3000 Def: 2600).

"Okay….I want that card." Kia stated while Masika looked even more freaked out then last time from this fusion.

"Sorry Kia but he's not for sale or else Haou would kill me;" Jaden laughed a little at that. "But there are a few things you should know about Infernal Cerberus. He can deal 1500 damage per turn and he can attack three times. Sadly, if he does then he can't attack you directly but as you can see, one attack is all he needs."

"And you call my card OP." Kia said in even more awe before her eyes widen when she realized she had no monsters or spell/traps on her field to protect herself. "Oh crap…"

"Sorry Kia but I guess you're going to have to be Cerberus chew toy for a bit but first…." Jaden nodded to Cerberus who shot three fireballs at the Duston Duelist from each of its heads that burned away 1500 of her team's life points.

(Jaden/Haou: 3000 Kia/Masika: 2300)

"Now to finish this duel, Infernal Cerberus attack Kia directly!" Jaden ordered as the Beast of Hell changed at Kia.

"Sorry Jay but I'm protecting my teammate with this, Call of the Atlanteans!" Masika stepped in as her face down rose up and right after that, Mermail Abyssturge, Deep Sea Diva, and Mermail Abysslinde appeared on Kia's field, all in defense mode. "With this, I can special summon 3 level 3 Sea Serpent-Type monsters from my graveyard to protect Kia. Sorry Jay but better luck next time."

"Infernal Cerberus can also deal pierce battle damage." Jaden added to what he said early, making Masika and Kia's eyes widen. "And since he can attack three times per turn….game over;"

"And since my brother isn't going to say it." Haou smirked as he watched Infernal Cerberus destroy the three water based monsters. **"Burn,"**

(Jaden/Haou: 3000 Kia/Masika: 0)

"And that's game, girls." Jaden said with a smile while during his signature pose as the monsters disappeared. "Thanks for the sweet tag duel."

"Well I guess it's safe to say that you guys are going to do just fine in your real tag duel. I mean for calling out loud, you guys still had 3000 life points left!" Kia said smiling as while as she and Jaden high fived each other.

"Yeah and your team work is amazing!" Masika added as she looked over at Haou. "You must really trust your brother if your letting him use your own monsters."

"I don't trust Jaden with anything of mine but I didn't have much of a choice at the moment." Haou replied as he started to walk away.

….

"Oh man, oh man, oh man; why can't Jaden just stay in one place for five seconds?!" Syrus exclaimed as he was running down hallway after hallway, looking for his brunette friend. "Or he at least could have told me he was going to the Card shop!"

During the middle of the day the next morning after the practice tag duel, mostly everyone in the student body had calmed down after hearing the news about the future match to see if Jaden or Haou would stay or not and everything was back to normal…well normal for this place anyway. So everyone was doing their own thing. Chumley was sleeping in as usually, Masika and Alexis were studying together in the girls' dorm, Haou was being himself so who knows what he was doing at the moment, and Jaden and Kia decided to spent the day together by going to the Card Shop, getting as many packs at they could, then find somewhere quiet so they could open them all up. Syrus, who didn't want to be the odd man out, decided to follow after his friend and see if he could join them.

Just as he rounded the corner outside of the shop, he bumped into someone and Syrus fell back onto his butt from the sudden force. "Oh sorry, I didn't see you there…." However, before Syrus could say more, his eyes widen behind his glasses when he noticed who he just bumped into.

Out of all the students at Duel Academy, it turned out to be his older brother, Zane Truesdale.

"Z-Z-Zane?" Syrus stammered feeling like he just took a wrong turn into nightmare village and that nightmare was the cold motionless gaze that only Zane could pull off that was looking down at his younger brother.

"Syrus? Huh, surprised your still here. I would have thought you would have left after the first week." Zane said in his just as motionless voice, making Syrus sick to his stomach since he knew what his brother was going to say next. After all, he heard him say it over the phone when he told him he was coming to Duel Academy. "After all, we both know you don't belong here. You're just wasted your time. Now…just leave."

Syrus felt like he was going to burst into tears as Zane started to walk away. As soon as his brother was gone from sight, his tears started falling like crazy as he just sat there, feeling like the loser that his brother thought he was and the loser that Syrus knew he was.

Meanwhile at the same time, Jaden and Kia were both coming out of the card shop with a green bag filled with packs of cards.

"Remind me to bring you every time I go to the card shop, Kia. You got Dorothy to give us a great deal on these cards." Jaden said with a smile as he bumped shoulders with her.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Jay, I am quite the charming person." Kia said which got Jaden to roll his eyes at her.

"Yeah you wish, Kia." Jaden laughed before he suddenly stopped when he heard someone crying. "Hey, do you hear that?"

But Kia was already way ahead of him as she rounded the corner and was taken by surprise when she found Syrus sitting there, balling his eyes out. "Sy?"

"Wow, what the?" Jaden questioned as he appeared behind Kia and was taken by even more surprise then she was when he noticed Syrus. "Hey Sy, what's wrong? What the heck happened?"

"Nothing happened! My brother and I just have some outspoken issues, that's all!" Syrus then quickly stood up and turned to run away but Jaden grabbed his arm before he could get far.

"Okay first off, you have a brother? And second of all, what did he do to you? Come on Sy, if you're having a fight with your brother then you can always tell me. I have fights with Haou all the time so I should be able to help." Jaden told him.

"That's just it, Jaden! You fight and then make up but that's never going to happen with my brother and me! I'm always going to be a waste of skin for him!" Syrus yelled as he pulled himself free from Jaden and took off running towards the Slifer dorm.

Jaden just watched him go without saying or doing anything. He just frowned before he looked at Kia. "And I thought Haou was the 'greatest brother in the world'? But really, who the heck is Syrus's brother so I can teach him a lesson."

"Jaden…." Kia paused as she took a deep breath. "Syrus's brother goes to our school; a senior Obelisk Blue and the best duelist in our school. He's the Kaiser, the big man on campus. Zane and he's as good as his reputation precedes and I should know….I had a duel against him and he beat me in only two turns."

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that as Yubel asked in his head. _"You're thinking of dueling him, aren't you?"_

_'Someone has to teach this guy that family members should treat each other with respect.' _Jaden replied in his mind. '_Sure Haou mean and rude to me but that's normal for him and besides, he's doing it for my own good.' _Jaden then looked at Kia, fully. "Well Kia, so what if he's the Kaiser around here. Where I come from, I was called king. I'm not scared of some scary big bad brother. Living with Haou can do that to a person. I'm going to duel Zane and find out what's going on between him and Syrus if it's the last thing I do."

Kia shook her head with a sigh. "Somehow, I knew you were going to say something like that and since you're as stubborn as a mule….need some help?"

Jaden blinked at that. "Uh what?"

"I said, 'do you need some help with trying to get that duel with Zane?' I mean after all, my afternoon is free." Kia shrugged as she held up the bag filled with booster packs. "Since I take it we're going to be opening these later then?"

"Yeah, I guess we are." Jaden smiled. "Thanks Kia,"

She shrugged again. "Hey, friends help each other out….plus…" A smirk formed on Kia's face. "I want to be there to see Zane kicking your butt."

Jaden fell to the ground, anime style, while Kia was laughing in a joking kind of way.

* * *

**Infernal Hellhound**

Atk: 1000 Def: 600

Attribute: Fire

Type: Beast/Effect

Level: 4

Effect: This card's attribute is also treated as Dark. Once per turn, this card can deal 500 point of damage to your opponent's life points.

Picture: A hellhound you would see in Greek Mythology pictures with black fur and blood red eyes.

**Infernal Orthrus**

Atk: 2000 Def: 1600

Attribute: Fire

Type: Beast/Effect/Fusion

Level: 7

Fusion Material Monsters: "Infernal Hellhound" + "Infernal Hellhound"

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's attribute is also treated as Dark. Once per turn, this card can deal 1000 points of damage to your opponent's life points. This card can attack twice per Battle Phase.

Picture: A two head's version of a Infernal Hellhound.

**Infernal Cerberus**

Atk: 3000 Def: 2600

Attribute: Fire

Type: Beast/Effect/Fusion

Level: 10

Fusion Material Monsters: "Infernal Hellhound" + "Infernal Hellhound" + "Infernal Hellhound"

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. This card's attribute is also treated as Dark. Once per turn, this card can deal 1500 points of damage to your opponent's life points. This card can attack three times per Battle Phase but if it does, it can't attack your opponent directly. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

Picture: A three head's version of a Infernal Hellhound.


	8. Bonds of Family and Friendship

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Since you guys had to wait for a while for the last chapter to be done, I did my best to get this chapter up as soon as I could and here we are; chapter 8! Now before we get to the chapter, there are a few important things that I want to say first. First off, I like to thank everyone for getting this story up to 50 favs and almost 40 follows! Some people might not count that as a lot but for me, that is! And in only 8 chapters too! That's amazing! Thank you everyone for putting up with my madness XD Also, remember back when I asked everyone who Jaden should be with? Yeah everyone want either Jaden to be with Alexis or Kia in this story so I decided just to put a poll up on my profile and whoever gets the most votes before the Shadow Riders come into the picture gets to be with Jaden! So please cast you vote everyone! Until the poll over, it's just going to go back and forth between Fianceshipping and Titaniumshipping. Okay now that we got those out of the way, let's start talking about the chapter! Now I know a lot of you want Jaden to win against Zane in their duel but *spoiler* Jaden isn't going to win. This duel was character development for him to show everyone that he wasn't unbeatable. You guys have got to remember that Jaden has to lose every so often for him to grow in character. If you want to see him unbeatable then wait until season 4. Now one last thing, the next few chapters after this one are going to be fan made ones so I can add in some OC that you guys have sent me and so I can add in some more character development. Yeah, I know, I'm evil but don't worry; you'll guys get to see Jaden and Haou's tag duel soon and boy, that's going to be a chaos match. So sorry about this giant message and let's jump into chapter 8! Read, review, and enjoy!)

"I still can't believe this Zane guy…" Jaden mumbled in pure annoyance for the at least tenth time now making Kia sigh. Jaden and her were once again back in the card shop but this time not to buy cards but to get a Duel Request form. Jaden was sitting down at a table in the back of the shop and Kia was sitting on top of it with her legs hanging off the sides, watching him fill it out while Jaden was complaining about the said 'brother of the year' who surprise wasn't Haou this time. "Thanks to him, Sy's got no confidence what's so ever in himself."

"Well if my big brother told me that I wasn't good enough to use a good card, I'll be insecure too." Kia pointed out which made Jaden stop writing for a second to look over at her.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" The Slifer questioned.

Kia shrugged. "Yeah, he was the one that give me most of my deck before I found the Duston gang but I don't see him much these days anymore. He's always working since my parents aren't around."

"Oh…." Jaden said before he asked; "So how did you get your English accent then?"

"I went to an English Prep-School for dueling before I came here. I picked up the accent there I guess but let me tell you something, Jay, never go to Prep Schools. Those places are filled with nothing but spoiled brats." Kia rolled her eyes. "Plus there no place to have fun. Like one time during Halloween, I poured a giant glass of fake blood over this one girl's head and I got kicked out for two weeks. Well then again…." Kia put on a fake thinking face. "Maybe it wasn't the best idea to do that in the middle of class….oh well, totally worth it." She grinned. "And you know the best part, I got pictures!"

Jaden chuckled at that. "You are totally showing me them later." He told her before he turned his attention back onto the request form as he tapped his cheek with his pencil. "I wonder…do you spell Zane with two N's? Man, these Duel Request forms are such a drag…."

Before Kia could repay to that, Crowler, who so happened to be walking right passed the two students, stopped when he noticed what Jaden was writing.

"Duel Request form?" Crowler reached over and swiped the form away from over Jaden's shoulder and started to scan over it. "Planning a duel, are we? Against who?" His eyes then bugged out when he saw the name. "You must be joking…"

"No actually I'm not." Jaden replied with his arm reached out, waiting to get the form back. "I'm taking Zane on to help Syrus get over his confidence problem."

Crowler shook his head at that. "Shouldn't you be with your brother, preparing for the big tag duel? You know, the one where if you lose, you'll both be expelled?"

"They got it taken care of, Dr. Crowler." Kia told him while trying to not hiss the words. God, she hated how this guys picked on Slifers just because of their low ranking but in Jaden's case, it made her even madder to think that Crowler hated him just because he was beaten by Jaden.

Jaden nodded in agreement to what Kia said. "I just want to help a friend out for the time being if you don't mind….."

"Well that's too bad for you because there will be no duel!" Crowler declared as he ripped the Duel Request form to bits and pieces, laughing like a mad man as he did so.

Jaden swore his eyes must have changed to Yubel's for a second from anger and annoyance as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Kia, however, looked ready to jump off the table and punch Crowler right in the face. As much as Jaden wanted to see that happen at the moment, he decided to do something a little more….civilized. "Dr. Crowler!"

Crowler stopped as he was about to leave. "What?" He asked rudely.

Jaden took a piece of folded paper out of his jacket's pocket, stood up from his seat, walked over to Crowler, and handed it to him before he started out of the room. Kia raised an eyebrow at this before she followed after him.

"What the heck is this?" Crowler questioned as he unfolded the paper and read what it said. The only words that were on the paper were his name, volcano, and death note. Crowler's eyes widen at this as he fainted.

Meanwhile outside of the card shop….

"So what did you hand Crowler back there?" Kia asked Jaden as she was walking beside him.

Jaden smirked. "One of Haou's old death notes that I might have keep just for emergencies."

"Oh so you do have a dark side huh?" Kia questioned making Jaden's smirk widen. Kia rolled her eyes but with a amuse grin. "Well let me be the first one to welcome you to the dark side. We have been expecting you. Also…we got cookies."

Jaden burst out laughing at that. "Oh man, Kia, where have you been all my life?"

"Like I said living life on the edge on the dark side of the universe; otherwise known as hell." Kia joked with a small chuckle before she added; "Now come on, Zane isn't going to duel himself you know…well he could but that would just be sad and lonely."

….

Meanwhile in the Slifer Red dorm, Syrus was sitting in his bed with the covers pulled over his head. He was staring at his Power Bond card in deep thought. All he could think about was what Zane said to him when they were little and when he first tried to play Power Bond. That's where their whole troubles began because of this card.

"_I never would have given you that card if I knew you would have miss played it like that. Sure you may know how to use Power Bond but there's more to dueling then just that."_ He had told him which Syrus couldn't take it anymore as he grabbed his head from frustration before he threw the covers all over his body to hide himself.

"Zane's right; I don't know anything about Duel Monsters. I am wasting my time here." Syrus mumbled to himself as he started thinking of what would have happened if he was Jaden's tag partner instead of Haou. All he could see was them losing and Jaden's blaming him for it. "Maybe….I should do what Zane said."

…..

"Look, it's not you, it's me. I'm sorry but I just can't use you in my deck anymore. I gotta make room for another koala….yeah fifteen ought to be good."

Chumley was sitting in a tree, how he got up there was something he was even asking himself, and he was going through his deck. His cards were spread all across the branch he was sitting on and he was holding a Des Koala, the card he was just talking too.

"Okay even though we got cookies…" Jaden started but paused to take a bite from the said food item. "I still can't believe Dr. Crowler…I had every right to duel Zane."

Kia rolled her eyes once more as she took a bite out of her chocolate chip cookie. Let's just say after their little dark side joke, Kia ran to the Girls' dorm, she should be on track for how far she could run, grabbed a box of a dozen chocolate chips cookies from the mass hall, yes they were serving cookies, and ran right back to share them with Jaden since sharing was caring after all. They were now walking in the forest, trying to figure out a way for Jaden to duel against the Kaiser of Duel Academy.

"Jaden, no offense, but it's pretty easy to tell that Dr. Crowler doesn't like you and you know very well that's true. Plus, I think he hates you more now because of that death note." Kia pointed out.

"But I'm a pocket full of sunshine; how can someone not like me?" Jaden asked sarcastically with a sheepish grin that only got him a punch in the arm, playfully, from Kia.

"Because you say things like pocket full of sunshine, idiot." Kia answered in a joking way before she looked up when she heard a yelp and the next thing she saw was cards falling out of a tree. "What is that?"

Jaden looked up at that and noticed that Chumley was clinging to the tree for dear life, making him really look like a koala more than ever.

"Well that's either a really giant tree sloth or its Chumley." Jaden spoke before he raised an eyebrow in question as to why his friend was in a tree.

Chumley looked down at them with a sheepish smile. "Uh hey guys…what up?"

"Apparently you," Kia answered looking like she was trying not to laugh as Jaden bent down to look at some of the cards that had fallen from out of the tree.

Jaden couldn't help but smile at the cards he saw. "Wow Chumley, there's like a zillion koala cards down here."

"Yeah they so rule!" Chumley replied with a smile. "You want to have a pick up duel against them?"

"Hey…a pick up duel! Why didn't I just think of that in the first place?!" Jaden smacked himself in the face before he turned around and started to run off to somewhere.

"Hey, where are you off too?!" Chumley yelled.

"To the Obelisk Blue dorm!"

"Why are you going there?!"

"To have a pick up duel against Zane!"

"What?!" Chumley yelled from shock before he fell off the branch. Kia didn't know whether to laugh, in a joking way, or to help him. "Aren't you going to go after him?" Chumley asked the tomboy as he rubbed his aching back since he landed right on it.

"I'm not his keeper." Kia said plainly before she looked over her shoulder at the place where Jaden took off at. "But I did say I would help him…" Kia sighed as she placed the box of cookies next to Chumley. "Here free cookies." She said before she took off after Jaden.

…..

It didn't take long for Jaden to get to the Blue dorm but the first thing that happened to him when he got there was that he was pushed to the ground by two male blues. One of them had spiky brown hair while the other had short black hair. "What your problem?!" He demanded from annoyance as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I don't have a problem but you're gonna have one if you don't beat it!" The spiky brunette warned.

"Yeah, Zane wouldn't waste his time with you. You're probably still wet behind the ears from Pre-Duel school." The short black hair added.

"I am not!"

Jaden knew something bad was about to happen as soon as Yubel appeared next to him and said; _"Duck," _but Jaden was to slow and ended up getting soaked from head to toe as one of the Obelisk threw a bucket of water at him. Jaden let out a small growl under his breath.

"Now you are…" The Obelisk laughed at the sight before they started walking off.

Jaden grit his teeth. _"We will duel, Zane…"_ He vowed in his spirit voice, giving more meaning to the words he just said.

Yubel sighed at this as she placed a hand on his shoulder. _"If I could make a suggestion; I say first get a change of clothes before you catch a cold and then duel Zane."_

Jaden sighed. "Fine mom," He grumbled while Yubel chuckled at that, softly.

….

During when all the Zane chaos was going on, Haou, who was being the smart one and decided to stay out of it, was sitting at the beach shore arena of the island, watching as the sun slowly started to set with a sigh of relief. He truly did hate the sun. People thought it was warm, kind, and what give everything on earth life. Haou wanted to laugh in their faces at that. The sun and anything that had to do with the word Light made Haou sick. Light was nothing but evil that wants to take over everything. If people wanted something that was like Light but wasn't evil, they should take a look at the moon. It was the light that allowed things to see in the darkness, it was kind to all of its creatures, and it was something that wouldn't burn you alive if you even tried to touch it. Plus the moon was always changing every night.

Suddenly, Haou turned his head around when he heard the bushes in the forest started making noise since someone was moving around. Somehow, he wasn't all that surprised anymore to find out that it was Masika but unlike him, Masika was taken by surprise to find him here.

"What are you doing here, moody?" Masika asked at the same time Haou said; "Are you stalking me?"

Masika's face turned bright red at that. "I am not; I just came down here for a relaxing swim!"

Haou raised an eyebrow at that until he noticed she was dressed in a silver bikini. "Don't you have a swimming pool or a hot spring at the Girls' dorm?"

"Yeah but during this time of the day, it's pretty crowded with everyone getting out of class and all and the last time I went swimming in a pool with a large group of people, I got kicked out for hitting people in the face with beach balls every five seconds." Masika giggled softly at that before she sighed and shrugged. "So what are you doing down here, moody?"

"I thought you were over that annoying nickname." Haou grumbled.

"Nope," Masika stated as she took a seat next to him in the sand.

Haou sighed. "I just wanted to find a calm place to clear my head. I can hear Jaden through the walls at my dorm and everywhere else at this place is filled with students so I just decided to come here."

"Do the sounds of waves going back and forth help?" Masika questioned which kinda took Haou by surprise.

"Yeah….kinda…" Haou answered as he bit his lip, not believing what he just said.

Masika smiled at that as she leaned closer to him.

"Uh what are you…" Haou stopped himself and blinked as Masika took off his sunglasses, revealing his fake amber brown eyes to her.

"You know it's better to see the world in all its color then just black, white, and grey right?" Masika said with a giggle. "Besides, it's getting dark and I don't want you to walk home and accidentally walk into a tree or something."

"I can see just fine," Haou told her as he went to take his glasses back but Masika moved them out of his reach. "Okay, jokes over, Masika, give me my glasses back."

"Uh no," Masika giggled as she stood up, with them in hand, just before Haou went to grabbed them from her again. "Oh come on, Haou, can't you not wear them just this once."

_I could but if you make me mad, then you'll see the monster that I'm truly am. _Haou thought as he stood up. "I'm really not joking, Masika, I want them back now."

Masika frowned at him. "Sorry moody but no sunglasses are allowed in Masika's Paradise!"

"Masika's Paradise?" Haou questioned before he shook his head with a sigh. "Wow, you're a unbelievable stupid fool."

"And yet, you put up with me." Masika said with a grin which shocked Haou when he realized she was right.

_Oh god, what the hell has happened to me? _Haou wondered before a low growled escaped him when he heard Magician laughing in the back of his head.

_"Oh how sweet; Haou is falling in love. I never thought I see the day." _Magician laughed.

**"You know something, Magician, I'm the one that's going to be laughing when I burn you alive and then feed your remains to the demons of hell." **Haou growled at her in a whisper, thanking the Gentle Darkness itself that Masika wasn't paying attention to him anymore. Wait…why wasn't she paying attention?

"Hey isn't that Syrus over there?" Masika asked pointing to the rocky cliffs, that you could see from the beach, where a blue and red blob was moving across the rocks.

Haou took the chance and took back his sunglasses from her, getting him a frown in return from Masika, but he still looked to where she was pointing. Indeed, Syrus was there and looked to be making something with pieces of wood and some string. _Just what the heck is that idiot doing? _Haou wondered.

….

"So what are you going to do now?" Chumley asked looking at his side at Jaden and Kia. The Gentle Darkness ruler still looked annoyed after what happened at the Blue dorm. He had a towel on his head, trying to get his hair dried after he got changed out of his wet clothes and then met back up with Kia and Chumley. The three students were now heading back to the Slifer dorm to check up on Syrus who locked himself in the room for the whole day as far as they know.

"Well I'm going to tell you one thing that I'm not going to do and that's give up." Jaden informed them as he handed Chumley his hair towel. "I'll get Zane to duel me one way or another."

"You're stubbornness to all of this amazes me, Jaden." Kia said which made Jaden smirk in her direction.

Soon the group was standing in front of the Slifer's dorm room and Jaden opened the door. Jaden and Chumley were surprised to see that Syrus was under the covers still while Kia raised an eyebrow in question.

Jaden sighed at this. "Syrus, you're still in bed? Look, I know that you're down but that isn't any excuse to act like a lazy slob. Even Chumley got up today and that's saying something." He added as he walked over to his friend's bed.

"Yeah lazy bladder;" Chumley agreed while Kia bit back a replay to him that Jaden just kinda called him lazy.

Jaden grinned as he pulled up the covers on Syrus's bed but was totally surprised to see that Syrus wasn't under them. "Where did he go?"

"Look, he left a note." Chumley called from the desk which then Jaden walked over to look over his shoulder to read the note. Kia come over and looked over Chumley's other shoulder.

_"Dear Jaden and Chumley; I'm leaving Duel Academy. Don't try to stop me. It's for the best you guys. Zane was right; I don't deserve to be…."_

Jaden grabbed the note out of Chumley's hands before he finished reading what was left and crushed it in his fist. "Sy is not going anywhere." He stated with a small growl since he was a little mad at his friend for making the worst mistake ever just because his older brother didn't see the true duelist that Syrus was.

"Yeah…let's go stop him…after dinner that is…" Chumley decided.

"No now!"

"But today is grilled cheese day!"

"If we don't hurry then it will be Syrus's last day!" Kia pointed out before she grabbed the older boy by the arm and pulled him out of the room with Jaden quickly following behind them.

"Syrus?!" Jaden yelled looking around the island for their leaving bluenette friend.

"Syrus, its grilled cheese day!" Chumley yelled as well while looking around.

"We miss you, Syrus, so come on out little buddy!" Kia yelled also as she searched the island with the help from her Duston monsters.

While the group was looking for Syrus, the said bluenette was next to the ocean with a large stick in his hand and a wooden raft that he made in front of him. He was going to use it to leave the island. "So long, Duel Academy;" He mumbled.

_Where can Syrus be? There has to be somewhere that we're not looking. _Jaden thought but he soon was surprised when Yubel appeared before him.

_"Jaden, I found your friend but I don't think you're going to like what you'll find." _Yubel told him with her arms crossed.

"You're making it sound like he's dead, Yubel, but still, as long as he's here then lead the way, old friend." Jaden said which Yubel nodded to as she started off to somewhere. Jaden called Chumley and Kia over to follow him before he followed after his soul partner.

….

As the sun started to set, Zane was at his usual spot at the lighthouse. Hearing footsteps coming his way, Zane turned his head to see Alexis walking over to him before he turned away again to look at the sunset. "Any new leads yet?" He asked.

Alexis sighed at that as she shook her head, standing next to the top student. "I can't believe he's still gone, Zane. It's like he just disappeared from the face of the planet altogether. "

"Don't give up; you'll find him." Zane told her.

"Speaking of brothers…." Alexis looked over at Zane. "When I was in the Girls' dorm cafeteria, I had a run in with one of my new friends, Kia Macy, who brought a box of a dozen cookies. I asked her what was up with all the cookies and she said that she and Jaden Yuki were going to have them as a snack for the man hunt."

"And what does this have to do with brothers?" Zane questioned, wanting her to get to the point.

"Well I ask her what she meant by man hurt and she said that Jaden and her were hunting you down because of something that happened between you and your younger brother, Syrus." Alexis answered. "She also said that it made Syrus pretty upset and that Jaden wants to teach you a lesson."

"The big bad brother huh? What? Does Jaden want to scold me now?" Zane asked not even flinching one bit at the news.

"Actually, he wants to duel you and just to warn you, for the short time that I known Jaden, I know for a fact that he won't take no for an answer. That boy is too stubborn for his own good." Alexis answered before her and Zane both turned when they heard someone yell…

"Stay back, Jaden!"

Both of the Obelisks looked closely at the rocky beach and the both saw Syrus next to a wooden raft looking ready to jump onto it.

At the cliff mountain part of the beach, Jaden was running down a path to get to Syrus on time. Syrus looked freaked out before he jumped onto the raft, grabbed the stick and started to row away by using it. Jaden, using his powers of the Gentle Darkness and Yubel's, jumped onto the raft and made the landing which even surprised him more than Syrus. But what surprised the two boys the most was that after Jaden landed on the raft; it broke into pieces making him and Syrus fall into the water.

Both of the Slifers' head come to the surface but Syrus started freaking out a second later.

"Help me! I can't swim!" He screamed before she grabbed onto Jaden.

"And you were going to raft your way out of here? Yeah that makes sense." Jaden said sarcastically before he and Syrus went under the water again which made Yubel appear, hovering above the water.

_"Uh Jaden…" _Yubel started before she stopped when she heard….

"I'm coming guys!" Chumley yelled as he and Kia finally caught up with Jaden and he jumped right into the water to save his friends.

Kia, however, just stood there and said. "Guys it's…."

"Shallow water, idiots;" Someone finished for the two females. Kia looked up higher up the rocky cliffs to see Haou and Masika standing there. It wasn't hard to guess who just made that comment.

After that was heard, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley resurfaced, all of them trying to catch their breath. Yubel shook her head as she disappeared.

"Now you tell the guy." Jaden grumbled in annoyance since he just got changed out of his wet clothes from before five minutes ago.

"Why are you trying to stop me, Jaden?" Syrus mumbled with his head lowered. "Zane right, I'm no good. If I can't even use one card then I shouldn't be called a duelist. So please, just let me go."

"Syrus, that's your brother talking. I did not just get drowned for the second time today just to save you to hear all of this. Beside, Haou makes fun of me all the time but you don't see me crying in a corner about it." Jaden told him.

"Yeah you stopped doing that about a year ago." Haou added with a smirk which got him a glare from his younger twin.

Kia pointed a finger at Haou. "You are not helping so shut up."

"My point is;" Jaden continued looking back at Syrus. "You have got to start believing in yourself! Sticks and stones might break your bones but don't let Zane's words break your spirit!"

"Titanium much?" Kia questioned at the same time, Syrus yelled. "You got to believe me! I'm a lost cause!"

Jaden looked so ready to hit something by now because of Syrus's attitude but his angry was soon turned into surprise when he heard someone else join into this fight.

"He's right you know." A male voice said that made Jaden and the gang look up at the cliff side, higher up from where Haou and Masika were standing. Jaden wasn't all that surprise anymore to see Alexis standing there with her arms crossed but the other guy made him confused until Syrus answered his question for him.

"Zane!?" The small bluenette voice was filled with shock from seeing his older brother standing there. Like seeing him early today wasn't bad enough.

"So that's the school's top duelist huh?" Jaden whispered to himself, half impressed and half not since he knew that this guy was a jerk to his little brother. It was the pretty much the same way he felt about Haou but at least his brother had his reasons for being an asshole 24/7. Zane on the other hand didn't.

Haou raised an eyebrow in question when he heard Jaden said that. He really loved having super hearing at times like these since he barely had any idea what was going on. "Top duelist huh?"

"Yeah and he's as good as his reputation precedes…maybe even better." Masika whispered to him.

_Well he's going to be de-throne before this year is over. _Haou thought with a small smirk as he glanced up at the Kaiser.

"You're finally dropping out huh, Syrus?" Zane asked looking at his little brother.

"Uh…yeah…kinda…." Syrus mumbled back not really knowing what else to say right now.

"Well it's about time." Zane noted which made Syrus turn around so his back was facing him as he stared at the water.

"Syrus, your brother is wrong." Jaden said but when he heard Syrus start crying, he finally lost it as he turned to glare at Zane, his eyes flashing to Yubel's every few seconds. "You're his big brother! How could you say that?!"

"Yeah what did you do? Take brother classes from that asshole over there?" Kia answered pointing with her thumb at Haou, causing the Gentle Darkness ruler to flip her off while Masika frowned at Kia.

"Because I know him;" Zane answered which even made Alexis look at him now from shock because of what he was saying.

"Yeah I bet you know it all so called Kaiser. Well you know what, your highness? You don't and you never will!" Jaden snapped at him, knowing in the back of his mind that he was letting his anger get the best of him but right now, he didn't care as he added; "And I'm going to prove that right now. Let's duel, Zane."

Now that was what made Syrus stop crying for a second to look at his friend. "Jaden, no don't."

"Well if I knew things were going to turn out like this I would have made popcorn." Haou said his smirk widen while Masika's eyes widen at what Jaden said.

"Duel a Slifer?" Zane closed his eyes before a small grin formed on his face. "Sure why not? After all, it's been a while since I went slumming." Alexis sighed at that.

Jaden smirked. "Then get your game on, Zane."

"Jaden, he's good!" Syrus put in trying to stop him from doing something stupid and what would be called suicide in Duel Monsters.

Jaden looked over his shoulder at him. "I'm sure he is." _And I'm sure this duel will solve Syrus's confidence problem….and hopefully without hurting mine._

_ "You scared?" _Yubel teased in his mind.

_'The only one that can scare me in a duel is Haou since I never know what he's planning. Zane, on the other hand, just has me worried a little.' _Jaden answered back in his head. '_But he's nothing I can't handle.'_

….

A few minutes later as the sun had gone completely down and the only light was from the lighthouse; Jaden, Zane, and the rest of the group were at the docks. Jaden and Zane both had their duel disk on and ready while Alexis, Syrus, Chumley, Kia, and Masika were standing off to the side to watch. Haou was also there but he was watching the duel away from the others.

"Alexis, do you think Jaden can win this?" Chumley asked the blond who out of all of them looked to be the most calm.

"Jaden is really good but if he's as good as Zane is something we're about to find out, guys." Alexis answered with her arms crossed over her chest before she looked down at a freaked out Syrus.

"Oh man; my big brother taking on my best friend. There's no way this could turn out good." Syrus commented while holding his head in panic mode.

_Yeah because Jaden going to destroy the Kaiser of Duel Academy; _Haou thought looking over at Jaden. _But if he does lose then we got some problems to fix._

"Okay now we can find out what's going on between Sy and his bro and see how we'll I rank up against the best; finally something going right for me today." Jaden said with a grin as Yubel appeared next to him.

_"Careful Jaden; the last time you got a big head in a duel, Haou destroyed you in only three times." _Yubel told him causing Jaden to roll his eyes from that reminder.

(Jaden: 4000 Zane: 4000)

Jaden went first as he drew his sixth card. "Here I come, Zane! First I gonna summon Elemental HERO Lady Heat in attack mode!" The female pyro warrior appeared in a show of flames (Atk: 1300 Def: 1000).

_"Oh yeah! It's good to be back in the spotlight!" _Lady Heat said with a grin as she looked at Zane before she looked back at Jaden. _"He doesn't look so tough."_

"Looks can be deceiving, Lady." Jaden told her as he took a card from his hand and placed it in his spell and trap card zone. "Now, I think I'm gonna throw down a face down while I'm at it and end my turn so you lose 200 life points because of Lady Heat's ability."

_"Take this, pretty boy." _Lady Heat smirked as she fired off a small fireball at Zane who didn't flinch from the attack.

(Jaden: 4000 Zane: 3800)

Zane drew his card. "That's all huh?" He questioned like the attack he was just dealt with was nothing. "Okay, for my first move, I summon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Everyone watched as a metallic dragon rose from the ground and curled up behind its master (Atk: 2100 Def: 1600).

"What?!" Jaden exclaimed from shock and surprise. "How can you bring out a level 5 monster on your first turn?"

"He can play Cyber Dragon because it is his first turn, Jaden." Kia told him. "Since Zane has no monsters on his field, he can summon it without a sacrifice." She shook her head as she remember how she was just as surprise as Jaden when she faced against that thing.

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card." Zane said as he continued his move.

Jaden watched in shock as his face down was destroyed by a miniature tornado. "Well that was fast…" He mumbled.

"Not as fast as your life points will go down. Cyber Dragon, attack Lady Heat with Strident Blast!" Zane commanded his monster which then the metal dragon rose and sent out a stream of fire at the E-HERO.

_"This is going to hurt." _Lady Heat said as she was blasted and destroyed.

(Jaden: 3200 Zane: 3800)

_I tried to warn him that Zane was good…. _Syrus thought watching as his friend was already losing.

"Next…" Zane held up a card. "I'll activate the Spell Card, Different Dimension Capsule!" A strangle looking sarcophagus with a clock emblazoned in the center rose up from the ground. "This allows me to take a card from my deck and place it into the capsule. In two turns I can add that card to my hand."

The capsule opened up as a holo-card went inside of it before it closed up and sink back into the ground. "Wow," Jaden said from amazement. "That's gotta be the best card in his entire deck! I can't wait to see what comes outta there!"

_I can because it's not gonna be pretty… _Syrus thought miserably.

"It's your move, Jaden." Zane finished.

_Yeah and I better make it count because I'm starting to see why he might be as good as everyone says he is…maybe even better…but still, that doesn't mean he's better than me. _Jaden thought before he drew and smirked.

_"You got something planned, Jaden?" _Yubel asked.

"Oh yeah;" Jaden answered grinning. "Alright Round Two and I'm gonna kick it off with Polymerization and I'm going to fuse my old buddies Elemental HERO Sparkman and Elemental HERO Clayman to create Elemental HERO Thunder Giant!"

The Warrior of Thunder appeared on the field, letting out a mighty roar (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500). _"Time to drop the thunder!" _Thunder Giant roared.

"You got that right; pal, since thanks to his special ability, he can destroy a monster whose original Atk points are less than his own so your Cyber Dragon is vaporized!" Jaden explained as Thunder Giant struck Cyber Dragon with a huge bolt of lightning, destroying it. "Yes, looks like Thunder Giant just made the big man on campus a little bit smaller, wouldn't you say?"

"Yeah, I'd say that!" Chumley agreed.

"I second that." Masika nodded with a smile.

"Ditto," Kia added.

"And you know what the best part about all of this is?" Jaden grinned widen. "Since that blast was just Thunder Giant's special ability, he can still use his attack and since you're now defenseless, he's going to use it directly on you!"

_"Fire in the hole!" _Thunder Giant yelled as he gathered a large amount of energy in his hands before he fired it all at Zane. However, Zane didn't even try to move. He just stood there calmly as his life points went down.

(Jaden: 3200 Zane: 1400)

"You know you could at least flinch a little..." Jaden muttered as he played a face down before he glanced at Zane. This guy made fun of his little brother, he had amazing duel skills, and he didn't even flinch when he was attack. If Jaden didn't know any better, he would have sworn he was dueling against Haou at the moment. "Oh well…maybe these face down cards will get you to later."

_Yeah….if Jaden last long enough to use them… _Syrus thought as he turned towards his brother.

"Nice moves, kid." Zane said as he drew. "But since my field is now empty again, I can just bring out another Cyber Dragon." An identical metallic dragon appeared in front of Zane. "Or better yet, two!" Zane held up a card. "I play Monster Reborn and with just one monster in my graveyard, you can guess who I'm bringing back!" His duel disk glowed as the first Cyber Dragon reappeared on the field right next to the other one.

_"Two copies of the same monsters? This can only mean one thing, Jaden." _Yubel stated and Jaden nodded to it. Jaden might not be the best student in the world but when he came to fusion summons, he could get top A's if he tried.

"But neither one will be here for long…" Zane took another card from his hand and Jaden and Yubel's suspicions were confirmed. It was Polymerization. "In present from anyway; Dragons unite!" He commanded as both monsters swirled together into a black void. "Cyber Twin Dragon emerge!"

From the dark void, a twin headed version of the two Cyber Dragons appeared; each head had a different color circle, one was yellow while the other was blue (Atk: 2800 Def: 2100).

"Twin Dragon?!" Chumley stared at the new metal dragon in awe and fear. "One was tough enough already!"

"Haou's Infernal Orthrus is scarier if you ask me." Masika stated but she couldn't help but agree that two Cyber Dragons might have been better than having to deal with this thing.

"My Twin Dragon can attack twice in a round, Jaden." Zane then pointed at his monster. "Which means double trouble for your monster and your life points; Twin Dragon attack!"

"Not so fast!" Jaden pushed a button on his duel disk. "I've got a trap, Hero Barrier! Since I have a face up Elemental HERO on my field, I can block one of your attacks!" Jaden was just mad he couldn't block the second one.

Cyber Twin Dragon roared as both heads fired off a blast of fire at Thunder Giant. The first one was blocked by a shield but the second attack broke through it and destroyed Thunder Giant.

(Jaden: 2800 Zane: 1400)

"Well so much for Thunder Giant." Jaden grumbled. "Oh well, he's going to get payback in a smaller form. I play my other face down, Fusion Recovery! With this, I can take back Polymerization and Elemental HERO Clayman from my graveyard and put them right back into my hand and just when you thought you could stop worrying about them, huh Zane?"

"I don't worry." Zane said evenly as he ended his turn with a face down.

Jaden couldn't help but laugh a little before a smile formed on his face. "Aw man! You're chill…not even worrying or flinching….you're like Haou on happy pills!"

Haou raised an eyebrow at that. "Excuse me?" He questioned while Kia burst into laughter, Masika was giggling a little, and even Yubel had a small smirk forming on her face from that comment. "What's the supposed to mean, Jaden?" He questioned his younger twin.

Jaden grinned in his direction. "It means that I think I found someone that might even be a challenge for you. Zane is good!"

Zane smiled slightly at that. "Thanks, you too, Jaden;"

_Huh?! _Syrus blinked in surprise from what he just heard. _Since when does Zane give props? _When Alexis noticed the surprise look on Syrus's face, she smiled slightly.

"Now….where was I? Oh yeah!" Jaden drew his card before he played it on his duel disk. "I was about to summon Elemental HERO Bubbleman in attack mode!" Appearing on Jaden's field was an E-HERO in a blue suit with some kind of water hose machine hooked up to him. He was wearing a blue mark that covered his eyes, a white cape, and light blue boots (Atk: 800 Def: 1200).

_"I was starting to think you replaced me with Ocean, Jay." _Bubbleman said which Jaden replied with a shake of his head.

"Hey, you were one of my first Elemental HEROES, Bubbles old pal, I can never replace you. Plus, if I replaced you then I can't do this." Jaden looked back over at Zane. "Since Bubbleman is the only card on my field when he was summoned, I get to draw two more cards." Jaden did just that but he didn't look at the cards he just drew just yet. "Now for the fun part, I'm playing Polymerization to fuse E-HERO Bubbleman with E-HERO Clayman that's in my hand to create Elemental HERO Mudballman in defense mode!"

The two monsters fused together and what came out of this fusion was a giant monster that was made up of mud and clay with a blue head that kneed down to protect his master in defense mode (Atk: 1900 Def: 3000).

"Lishous! Mudballman's got 3000 Def points! That Twin Dragon attack won't get through to Jaden!" Chumley smiled.

_I can't believe it…Jaden might actually win! _Syrus thought stunned.

_Well it's about time you start making a comeback, Jaden. _Haou thought.

_Okay, I got a perfect defense with Mudballman guarding my life points. Now I just got to figure out how to take down that Cyber Twin Dragon. _Jaden thought as he looked down at the cards he drew from Bubbleman's effect and he got his answer when he saw what he got but Jaden didn't like it. The first card was De-Fusion and the other was Yubel's card.

_"If you can just make it through Zane's next turn with Mudballman still on your field, you can play De-Fusion during your next turn to summon out Bubbleman and Clayman and then sacrifice them to summon me onto the field and thanks to my effect, all the battle damage that I get dealt with will come right out of Zane's life points." _Yubel explained as Jaden frowned at this plan. _"Jaden, I know you don't like to summon me unless you don't have any other choice but our hands are tied at the moment." _

Jaden sighed. "I know, Yubel." He took a card from his hand and placed it face down. "I'm throwing down a face down and I end my turn. Now gimme your best shot, Zane!" He challenged.

"My best shot huh? You got it, Jaden." Zane replied as he drew just as his capsule rose from the ground.

_Oh no, this isn't going to be pretty. _Syrus thought having a really good guess on which card his brother put in it.

"It's been two turns since I first active Different Dimension Capsule and now I can take the card I first placed into it and add it to my hand." Zane explained as the capsule broke open and Zane added the card into his hand before he looked straight at Jaden. "You played well but not well enough…"

"Hey just gimme what you got, Zane. I can take whatever you throw my way." Jaden told him hoping he didn't make a mistake from saying those words.

"I'm sure you are. A good duelist is ready for anything even knowing the difference between using a card and playing a card. And you play your cards well, Jaden." Zane said closing his eyes.

"That's a nice compliment, Zane, and I have to say you're one of the toughest duelists I ever faced. But I should warn you, the only person that's allowed to beat me is my brother plus I'm still mad at you for what you said to Syrus." Jaden replied looking over at his said friend with a smile. "So bring on the pain! I can take anything you throw my way!"

Zane reopened his eyes at that. "First, I'll play my De-Fusion spell card to split my Cyber Twin Dragon into the two separate Cyber Dragons." The monster divided back into its two halves before Zane continued with his move. "Next, I active the magic of the spell card, Power-Bond! This card allows me to summon a Machine-Type Fusion monster and with two Cyber Dragons on my field and the final one in my hand, I can fuse them altogether to create….the Cyber End Dragon!"

Everyone watched in amazement, even Haou which surprised him, as through a torrent of blue flames, a winged metallic dragon with three heads appeared on the field (Atk: 4000 Def: 2800).

"And because I summoned my dragon with the effects of Power-Bond, Cyber End Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Zane added as Cyber End Dragon roared as its attack power went up (Atk: 4000-8000 Def: 2800).

"8000 attack points?! No way!" Chumley gasped in disbelieve.

"And keep in mind, Jaden. When my Cyber End Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the differences between his attack points and your monsters defense points are dealt to you as damage!"

"But that would mean Jaden would be taking 5000 points of damage if Mudballman is destroyed!" Masika gasped.

"Guys relax; Jaden still has that face down of his." Kia told them.

"Wait that's right; if Jaden can use that face down to protect himself, he'll win the duel thanks to Zane's spell card!" Chumley remembered.

Alexis nodded. "Chumley's right; at the end of the turn Power Bond is used; the one who used it gets dealt damage equal to the attacking monster's original attack points."

_Yeah….but that won't matter if you play it right; _Syrus thought. _And Zane has; I just wish it wasn't at Jaden's expense…._

"Cyber End Dragon, attack E-HERO Mudballman with Super Strident Blaze!" Zane ordered. "Finish this duel!"

"Sorry Zane but as long as I still have a card to play this duel isn't over! I play my trap, Half or Nothing." Jaden smirked as his face down trap card rose up. "Now you get to choice whether or not to continue your attack but if you do choice to continue, you dragon's attack points will go right back to 4000 so I'll only lose 1000 life points once Mudballman is destroyed."

"So whether or not if Zane chooses to continue his attack or not, Jaden will still have life points left over and Zane will lose the rest of his from Power Bond's effect!" Masika gasped before she smiled.

"Jaden has got this won!" Kia cheered.

Haou sighed as he shook his head at this before he started to walk away. "No…Jaden lost…" He mumbled as he disappeared into the night.

"Clever move, Jaden, and it would have worked too if I didn't play this face down." Zane said as his face down rose up and Jaden's eyes widen when he saw what it was.

Trap Jammer….

Jaden couldn't even speak as his watched his trap, the only thing that could have saved him, get destroyed as well as his E-HERO Mudballman from Cyber End Dragon's attack and him getting dealt with the leftover damage, knocking him to zero. After the blow, Jaden fell to his knees, his head hung low.

(Jaden: 0 Zane: 1400)

"Jaden!" Chumley and Masika both yelled from shock.

"I never thought I would see the day…" Alexis said but she already knew that Jaden couldn't have beaten Zane.

"And he was so close too." Kia mumbled in shock too before she ran over to the fallen Slifer.

Jaden lifted his head as Syrus started to run over to his friend as well and smiled at the Kaiser. "Thanks for the great duel, Zane." Was he mad that he lost? Yeah who wouldn't be when they were so close to winning but he gave it his all so Jaden counted that as a victory. The only thing that made him a little mad was that he couldn't make Zane apologize to Syrus for what he said early.

Zane said nothing to that before he looked over at Syrus. His younger brother's eyes met with his and Zane just gave a small nod which took Syrus by surprise before the still top duelist of the school started to walk away. Alexis shook her head at her friend's silences. She waved bye to everyone before she went after Zane.

"So what do you think?" Alexis asked walking alongside him with her arms at her side.

"I think Syrus has chosen some good friends." Zane answered in his usual calm voice but with a tiny hit of happiness for his little brother that Alexis caught and smiled at.

Kia helped Jaden to his feet. "Sorry that you didn't win, Jaden." She said honestly.

Jaden shrugged. "You win some you lose some." He then glanced over at Syrus. "You're brother got some mad skills."

Syrus smiled a little at that as he looked up at him. "Well….at least I got the looks…"

Both boys looked at each other from that before they burst out laughing.

Kia shook her head with a chuckle. "Yeah looks will get you far in this world, you two idiots."

"Just let them have their little guy moment." Masika said walking over to stand next to Kia.

"Fine but there has been something I want to ask you, Masika." Kia raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you wearing a bikini and furthermore, why were you with Haou?"

A large blush spread across Masika face but before she could answer, a loud rumbling sound made everyone turn to see Chumley holding his stomach.

"Well you know what I could use? A couple of grilled cheese sandwiches;" The hungry Slifer groaned.

Kia smiled at that. "I'll do you one better…." She took out something from her jacket pockets which turned out to be a box of cookies. "How about some cookies from the dark side?"

Masika, Syrus, and Chumley blinked at that. "Dark side?" They all questioned.

"Inside joke," Jaden laughed as he threw an arm over Kia's shoulder.

"Yeah inside joke;" Kia agreed before she started laughing too.


	9. Battle of the Machines

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Holy crap, that took freaking forever! A month and a few days after...god what the heck is wrong with me?! I blame my two psycho friends for this very late update (i'm joking guys, you two know that I think your both awesome :) ) But anyway, I also learned that fanmade chapters are pure evil to write when you try to add in a OC character. Which reminds me; the OC that added in this chapter is made by sUbSoNiCSoundwave who sent me a heck of a lot of fanmade cards to go along with this deck so I'll be listing those that were made by him/she when I list the fanmade cards. On another note, I will no longer be taking OC for season 1. I might again in season 2, 3, or 4 but I'm still deciding on that. Also for everything that did send me OCs, thank you very much for sending characters who could make this story turn into something great! For the other two people who sent me OC and are wondering when there going to be added in, don't worry, I will add in your character as soon as I can but I can't deal with the thought of doing another fanmade chapter at this moment but they will come in before the Shadow Riders do so don't worry like I said. Now onto the news about the poll! I must say, I surprised on how much you guys like Kia. Tigerzaley, the one who made her, is also very surprise about this. Who knows, she might just end up with Jaden after all but that's for me to know and you guys to keep voting if you haven't down so already. Now I hope you guys do like this chapter since it was a pain to write at times but hey, what can you do? Oh well, Read, Review, and hopefully enjoy this nightmare to write chapter. And don't worry, the next one won't take another month to write...hopefully XD)

"My how exciting! When I found out my very own niece was transferring here to Duel Academy, I knew that finally this school made a wish choice! Don't you agree, Elanor?"

Elanor Crowler, the very own niece of the Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm Dr. *coughcross-dressercough* Crowler, looked up from the Duel Academy handbook she was currently reading and up, way up, at her very tall uncle. If they didn't use the same, for the most part, kinda of deck then you would never have guessed they were related.

Crowler was a very tall man who treated people he thought to be slackers with little to no respect what so ever. He was a self-centered, egomaniac, old man cross-dresser and he dueled the same way too; focusing on summoning out his Ancient Gear Golem to the field as quick as possible.

Elanor, on the other hand, was how you would say a midget, even shorter than Syrus Truesdale, but if you said that to her then you would go home with a broken nose or worse. She was four foot seven inches tall, and had what you would call a late bloomer's physical appearance, meaning she has no curves yet and had pale skin, grey eyes and short pale blond hair and was wearing a pair of thin reading glasses. Her uniform she modified to look more 'decent' in her own words, was her blazer being fitted with white sleeves and a longer knee-length blue skirt and a pair of black tights underneath plus a watch with an Ancient Gear decoration on it.

Elanor just shrugged to what her uncle said as she turned her attention back to the handbook. "If you call being kicked out of your last school for something you didn't do while you were the top student then being lucky enough to have a family member working at another branch of the five top Dueling Schools to convince the other staff members to let me in then yes, they made a wise choice." She replied.

Elanor used to be the top Freshman student at East Academy, a worldwide branch of Duel Academy, but after a prank went down at her old school and her taking the blame for it even though she didn't do it, she got kicked out only to be lucky enough to have made it into Duel Academy at the last second thanks to her uncle.

Though Elanor had a feeling she could have very well made it into the school even without Crowler's help. Elanor, you could say, was kinda a genius. If you ask her a question about Duel Monsters, she only needed to use ten words or less to answer it. But even though she was a genius, she was kinda childish in a way too since she liked to pull pranks, play video games, and to troll people on the internet.

"And finally, here's your room, Elanor!" Crowler said as he opened the door to one of the rooms at the end of the highway and Elanor looked inside. Most of the Obelisk Blue girls' rooms looked pretty much the same from what Elanor read in the handbook but from what she saw in the room made her sigh since she knew Crowler must have made someone do some remodeling.

The color of the wallpaper was the same, blue, but her room had a king sized bed in one corner with a flat screen TV facing it. There was also a high tech computer on top of a desk in the other corner and her own bathroom and a mini refrigerator.

Elanor raised an eyebrow at all of this as she walked over to her bed and placed her bag down on top of it before she glanced around the room thinking two things; _When did they have time to fix all of this up and how the heck was this approved by the school board? _

"Well, I must be going now. I have some tests that need grading. If you need anything then make sure to make some of these other girls help you and if they say no then tell them it was an order from me." Crowler told her before he closed the door behind him; leaving Elanor standing there with another sigh escaping her mouth.

…

_"I still don't see the reason as to why we have to stay here." _Yubel mused causing Jaden to look up from where he was editing his deck at his soul partner. _"I mean, there's already a chance that you could get kick out of the academy so I don't see why they even bother to give you after school detention. That reminds me, how did you even get detention, besides your terrible grades, anyway?"_

Jaden just shrugged in response. _"I think Dr. Crowler had something to do with it. I think he's a little mad at me for the whole 'showing him the death note' thing." _He then turned around fully in his seat to look at her. _"And my grades aren't that terrible."_

_ "That's like saying Haou isn't somewhat crazy, Jaden." _Yubel replied with a shake of her head and a small chuckle before she looked further down the rolls to the front of the classroom. _"Also on another note, where are Knospe and Ice Edge? I thought you were babysitting them again today."_

_ "That's…..actually a good question." _Yubel facepalmed while Jaden smiled sheepishly. _"Yeah I'm the worst babysitter ever."_

_ "Hey Jay-bear, look who we found!" _Before Jaden could even acknowledge whose voice that was, he was tackled out of his desk seat onto the ground by some kinda of robotic dog and started to be brutally licked in the face by the said creature.

_"We found Wroughtweiler!" _Knospe exclaimed as the now small rose bub, along with her partner in crime Ice Edge, were both standing on top of the desk, looking down at their older brother, in both of their eyes, as he was trying to get away from the affection of the robot dog were laughing at the same time.

_"Okay heel, boy, heel!" _Jaden laughed as he was finally able to calm Wroughtweiler down to the point where he would stop licking him like crazy so Jaden could sit up. Jaden smiled as he scratched his dog monster behind his neck, causing the metal hound to start wagging his tail.

Even if he, along with all the other Duel Spirits that Jaden had, were just spirits, Jaden was still able to touch them like they had a physical form thanks to after long hours and days of training his powers along with Yubel's with the said guardian and with some help from Haou from time to time.

_"The Lord of Gentle Darkness, being taken down by a robotic dog in two second flat." _Ice Edge laughed which even cracked a small laugh to escape from Yubel's lips.

_"And since Wroughtweiler is on our team and he defeated you, you have to be our butler for the rest of the day, Jay-bear." _Knospe added as she leaped on over to hang on Jaden's shoulder. _"And I want to have some Dark Side's Cookies!"_

_ "I don't remember saying anything about teams or agreeing to be anyone's butler." _Jaden told her before he laughed again. _"And didn't your mother tell you you're off the sweets for two weeks?"_

_ "But I want some Dark Side's Cookies!" _Knospe whined before she looked up at Jaden with the puppy dog eyes. _"Please Jay-bear…."_

_ "I'm starting to think that I shouldn't have allowed you to hang out with Kia last night." _Jaden shook his head with a small chuckle and a smile. _"Knospe, you're not going to have any…."_

"Jaden!" The Gentle Darkness ruler paused in what he was saying and looked up at the rows above him to see Syrus running down the stairs towards him.

"Oh hey, Sy;" Jaden said as his eyes flashed back to brown before Syrus could noticed. "What's up?"

"What's up? Haven't you heard what's been happening around school?!" Jaden just rose an eyebrow in question. "There's this new Obelisk girl whose been going around the school, taking down anymore she sees fit!"

"Sy, are you sure it's not just Haou in a wig and dress because that's kinda sounds like something he would do?" Jaden asked which got him grossed out looks from Ice Edge and Yubel from that image Jaden just burn into their skulls. Knospe wasn't paying attention since she was busy chasing after Wroughtweiler around the classroom now.

"I'm serious, Jay! I also heard that she's mostly dueling the weaker duelists right now! And you know what that means?" Before Jaden could answer, Syrus had dropped down to his knees and crawled right passed him to hide under his desk. "It means that I'm going to be next if she finds me!"

"Syrus, aren't you being a little over dramatic about all of this?" Jaden questioned, looking at his bluenette friend. "I mean, I wouldn't call you weak. Anytime you and I throw down, you make some amazing plays. Besides, if someone called me weak in dueling, I've prove them wrong in a duel. Plus what's the worst that could happen if you do lose? It's just for fun, right?"

"Yeah, making fun of me;" Syrus mumbled making Jaden sigh from disbelieve. "If it's a choice to duel against a pro in our school or hide under this desk for the rest of the day then I'm perfectly fine under this desk."

"Sy…" Before Jaden could give him another speech about facing your fears, a loud scream from two people echoed through hallways outside of the classroom.

_"Is someone dying out there? It sounds like bloody murder." _Ice Edge asked before he disappeared back into Jaden's deck and Yubel just raised an eyebrow in question before she disappeared as well, taking Knospe and Wroughtweiler along with her against their will to stay.

"Well that's our cue." Jaden stated and before Syrus could get a good grip onto the desk, Jaden had pulled him from out under. "Oh come on, Sy; what's there to be afraid of?"

….

Elanor really couldn't believe her eyes as she stared at the defeated forms of two Obelisk girls she just met, Jasmine and Mindy, at least that's what she thought they said their names was, as the two girls were hugging each other while crying like crazy since they both lost to her. The thing that Elanor found pathetic was that it was two against one and Elanor beat them without losing a single life point. Now why were they dueling in the first place? Because they both made a comment about Elanor being cute in appearance from her short height and baby like face. So in other words, call her cute or something along the lines of as a midget then you're asking for an ass kicking. Elanor hated being reminded of her 'problems' in life.

"And I through the screaming was annoying." Elanor mumbled as she looked over at the entrances to the dueling arena to make sure no one would come running in asking 'who was screaming' or anything like that. But then Elanor remember that school was over for the day and everyone must have returned to their dorms by now. Elanor rubbed her forehead temples from annoyance now from the crying until finally she lost it and glare back at Jasmine and Mindy. "Would you two stop your crying already?! I'm losing more brain cells by the second from just listing to this!"

Now Elanor wasn't the type of person to be mean to people, unless you say cute or tiny, midget, or anything along those lines to her, then you lost all chances of her being nice to you; and this might be a shock but Elanor was really quite the closed off person after what happened to her at East Academy. Most likely after today, she would be locked in her room, besides when she has to go to class, reading, playing video games, studying or watching cartoons. The only reason she wasn't locked in her room right now was because she just wanted to explore the island for a little bit to find all her classes and stuff.

Though the thing that Elanor didn't want to happen was to run into so many people, most of them calling her by one or both of the words she has come to hate with her very soul over the years, and she challenged them to duel without a second of thought. Most of them laughed at her, thinking she was cute or foolish but Elanor put them in their place very soon. Soon, like very soon, gossip started going around about her and she somehow got the title by some random male Obelisk as the Ancient Gear Witch since that were the type of monsters she used to duel with. Jasmine and Mindy just so happened to be the last two people that she faced today and Elanor was very well hoping they would be the last. She was tired and all she wanted was to take a nice hot shower and drink some Mountain Dew so hopefully she won't run into someone else who will make one or both of the comments to her and she won't lose it for the tenth time today.

"I think the screams came from over here, Sy." Elanor turned around when she heard that and blinked in surprised when two boys in Slifer Red jackets came running into the arena. The first boy had brown with a little bit of orange on the top hair that reminded Elanor of a Kuriboh and brown eyes as well. The other boy was short, and just about an inch or so taller than Elanor, had spiked blue hair, gray eyes and glasses.

"Jaden? Syrus?" Elanor looked out the corner of her eye when she noticed that Jasmine and Mindy had stopped crying for a second when the two male Slifers entered. "What are you guys doing here?" Jasmine continued.

"We heard someone screaming and we came to make sure nobody was hurt." The brunette, Elanor guessed to be Jaden, answered looking for one girl to the other then back again. "So is…uh everything okay?"

"Everything is not okay!" Mindy yelled, causing Jaden and the bluenette, Syrus, to flinch back from her sudden outburst. Mindy pointed at Elanor as she continued. "We lost a dueling bet to her and now we have to live in the Slifer Red dorm now!" After she said that, her and Jasmine grabbed onto each other again and started crying once more.

"What's so bad about the Slifer dorm?" Jaden questioned.

"And what do you mean you're going to have to live in it now?" Syrus added in confusion.

"It's just like they said; they lost so they have to pay up." Jaden and Syrus both looked over, or should I say down by a lot, as Elanor hopped down from the dueling field and over to them. "I challenged both of them to a duel saying that if I win, they had to live in the Slifer dorm for the rest of the year. I guess you can already guess how the duel ended and I find it sad too since it was two against one and I still ended up winning without losing a single life point." She ran a hand through her blonde hair as she added; "Though I find it even sadder that they thought they could beat me in the first place."

"Look uh…" Jaden paused when he realized he didn't know who he was talking to name.

"Elanor," The girl answered for him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah Elanor, you can't just challenge someone to a duel with something like a dorm demotion on the line or forcing someone to live somewhere they don't won't to." Jaden told her. "Plus, even if they wanted to move into the Slifer dorm, we're kinda out of rooms at the moment."

"Well that's too bad. Maybe they should have thought that through before they accepted my challenge." Elanor retorted. "And you better find some room and quick since these two idiots weren't the only ones to accept these kinds of stakes today; about nine or so more students are going to be moving in."

Right after she said that, Syrus started to put the pieces together in his head before his eyes widen big time. "Oh no!" He exclaimed as he hid behind Jaden, confusing the taller Slifer. "Jaden, you remember what I said about a new female Obelisk joining our school?" The brunette nodded. "That's her! She beat nine Obelisk Blues just in this very day! And I don't want to be added to that list!"

"Correction, some of the students I beat were Ra Yellows but I guess there aren't any more now, huh?" Elanor shrugged.

Jaden stepped forward so Syrus wasn't totally hidden behind him. "Okay Elanor, I don't know what you're deal is but you can't just come into this school and force students into our dorm just because you beat them. I don't even think you are allowed to do that!"

"Actually I can;" Elanor corrected him. "Let's just say I have some "special connections" and I can make sure those students get thrown right into Slifer. But…" She paused when she noticed Jaden's hand tighten into fists at his sides. "I'll make you a deal. How about a duel? Win and these two crybabies…" She glanced over at Jasmine and Mindy as she said that and almost facepalmed herself in the face when she saw they were still crying and hadn't been paying one bet of attention to anything that they have been saying up to this point. "…and all the other students I beat get to stay in their dorms but if I win….well since you're already in Slifer, you'll get expelled instead."

"Expelled? Huh well then I don't have much to lose then. I'm already getting expelled maybe." Jaden grinned as he raised his duel disk to show that he accepted but what Elanor replied with wasn't what Jaden thought she would say.

"I'm not challenging you to a duel." Elanor looked passed Jaden to where Syrus was standing as a pure look of panic crossed onto his face when Elanor gazed landed on him. "I'm challenging him. Syrus, wasn't it?" The small bluenette flinched when she said his name. "Syrus Truesdale? Younger brother of the school's top duelist, Zane Truesdale? Yeah I'm challenging you to this and I won't take no for an answer."

"Talk about picking on someone your own size." Jaden mumbled as he glanced over at Syrus who looked too scared to even speak from any of this to Jasmine and Mindy who were still boiling their eyes out to even know what was going on before his gaze finally rested on Elanor. "You got yourself a deal, Elanor. Syrus will take you on anytime, anywhere!"

"Say what?!" Syrus gasped, finally able to saying something when he heard what Jaden just got him into. "Jaden, are you out of your mind?!"

"Very well, meet me back here at midnight then." Elanor told them and as she turned to leave, Jaden stopped her as he said.

"But we can't. Off hour duels aren't allowed." Jaden just kinda wished he already knew that during the first time he and Chazz dueled.

"Don't worry about that. Just met me here or you're both getting expelled." Elanor stated as she exited the arena, leaving a normal Jaden, a scared/panic Syrus, and the two crying a river Obelisk girls, standing there.

….

**"So let me get this straight, you and the idiot Syrus are being threaten for expulsion by a midget with power?" **A small chuckle escaped from Haou's lips since he couldn't believe what Jaden just told him what happened all not too long ago in the duel arena. **"Why do I always miss the good stuff?"**

Jaden just shrugged in response. _"Maybe because you think everything I do is boring half the time." _He answered as he place a tin filled with cards he got from opening packs with Kia on the floor of Haou's rooms as he took a seat on the ground while his brother was leaning back in his desk chair, looking down at him as Jaden started to go through the cards that he gathered.

**"Okay true and may I ask, what the heck are you even doing here?" **Haou questioned, finally getting to the point on asking what his younger twin was during in his room in the first place.

_"I'm trying to find if there are any cards in here that can help improve Syrus's deck before his match." _Jaden answered, pulling out five cards at a time from the tin and placing them off to the left if they wouldn't work and to his right if they could work.

**"And you can't do this in your room, why?" **Haou asked in annoyance which got him a smirk from Jaden.

_"Well your highness, if you must know. Chumley asleep at the moment and I don't want to wake him up and Syrus said he wanted to work on his deck alone. So I decided why not spend some time with my brother?!" _Jaden grinned with a smug look on his face.

**"Jaden;"**

_"Yeah?"_

Jaden got hit right in the face by a pillow that Haou threw at him, knocking the demon fused darkness ruler onto his back from the surprise force.

**"Get out of my room." **

…..

Just like Jaden said, Syrus was in the Slifer mess hall, staring down at his Roid cards that he laid out in front of him on the table. Along with them were his spell and trap cards and with them was one card that Syrus placed off to the side, still wondering to this very day why he hasn't given it away to someone or just thrown it away.

Power Bond;

Ever since he got this fusion card from his brother and almost misplayed it in a duel against a school bully, Syrus always had self-doubt. Sure after he watched Jaden duel against Zane, he might have gotten a little bit more confidence in himself when he finally understood the difference between using a card and playing it but that still didn't change the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

He somehow got himself into a duel against the Ancient Gear Witch, Elanor, and if he loses then he and Jaden were going to get kicked off the island. Syrus didn't know how she could do that but from the serious tone that was the female Obelisk voice, he didn't want to find out.

_Man, I knew it was a bad idea to go along with Jaden into the duel arena. Now look at what he's gotten me into! _As soon as Syrus thought that, he regretted it. Jaden had become his best friend since he came to the island and here he was blaming him just because he believed in him when Syrus didn't.

_What am I doing?! I can't just throw in the towel now! I'm not just fighting for myself. I'm fighting to keep Jaden and all those other kids that Elanor beat in their dorms! _Syrus stood up from his seat and started to gather his cards. "Though I still wish we could just work this all out with a nice friendly chat..."

…

Elanor tapped her fingers on her desk as she stared at her computer screen while taking notes with her other hand off to the side with a small hand held notepad. On her screen were two student profiles; one of them being Zane Truesdale and the other being Syrus. How was she able to get them? Easy, she knew her uncles password and was able to get into his files about all the students in this school so she could learn all their strengths and weakness. You could call this cheating in a way but Elanor liked to call it 'studying her opponent in close detail".

While doing her research on the Truesdale brothers, Elanor found it weird how different these two were in their dueling styles. Sure they both used machine type decks, Zane being his Cyber Dragons and Syrus being Roids, but Zane knew how to play his cards in ways that some duelists to this day still didn't know how to while Syrus made so many beginner mistakes that even a beginner could beat him.

Elanor sighed in annoyance at this as she rubbed her forehead temples. She was kinda hoping for somewhat of a challenge since this was Zane Truesdale's younger brother she was about to duel. Even before she entered this school, she had heard about this guy from her Uncle Crowler. She only recently heard that Zane had a brother named Syrus in this school after she beaten an Obelisk who so happened to be friends with Zane. That's how she guessed that this Syrus was the one that was brothers with the school's top duelists. That's also why she wanted to duel him instead of Jaden. She wanted to be this Academy top duelist after that was taken away from her at East Academy. So she was going to beat Syrus to send a message to his brother that he was next.

"Now the question is…" Elanor looked over at the notes she had taken about Syrus and his deck and started to scan through them. "Should I bring my triple threats or not?"

….

After a few hours had pasted, midnight had finally come and against his own wishes, Syrus started to head over to the duel arena, duel disk on his arm and ready, with Jaden following right after him and surprisingly Haou decided to come along with them but only because he wanted to see Syrus get his ass kicked. Jaden sighed at that while Syrus started to feel sick to his stomach and was starting to regret his decision but before he could turn around and run away, he and the others had entered the dueling arena to find Elanor sitting down on the edge of the field, going through her cards before she looked up when she heard them walk in.

"I was starting to think you wouldn't show." Elanor said as she placed her deck into her duel disk and stood up.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was a midget." Haou said which turned Elanor's calm gaze to a quick and deadly one on the Gentle Darkness ruler.

"Who are you calling a midget, emo?" Elanor countered which made Haou raise an eyebrow in response.

"Emo?" Haou questioned but before he could say a smart mouth comment in return, he and Elanor were surprised at who stop them before a fight to break out.

"Look are we here to fight or are we here to throw down?!...well…I mean…" Syrus stuttered a little at the end as he made his way to one side of the duel field.

Elanor sent one last glare to Haou before she made her way to the other side of the field and activated her duel disk and Syrus did the same. Elanor said nothing as they each drew their five cards as their duel started.

(Syrus: 4000 Elanor: 4000)

"Now let's see if your idiot of a friend can actually duel, Jaden." Haou said as him and his twin stood off to the side to watch the duel.

"For your information, Haou, Syrus can duel." Jaden told him, defending his friend as he looked up at the said bluenette that was on the field before he looked over at Elanor.

"Well as the saying goes, ladies first." Elanor said as she drew and looked at the card she got along with her hand with a sigh. "Well I was kinda hoping for a better draw but I can make do with this. First I'm going to summon out Scrap Recycler in attack mode!" Appearing on Elanor's field was a machine type monster that looked to be a trash can on wheels with red eyes (Atk: 900 Def: 1200).

"And thanks to its effect, when it's summoned onto my field, I can send a Machine Type monster from my deck to the graveyard." Elanor did just that before she held up another card. "Next I'm playing Foolish Burial to send a monster from my deck to the graveyard." Once again, Elanor took out her deck and discarded a monster from it to the graveyard.

Syrus blinked behind his glasses as he watched all of this, confused on what she was trying to do. _Why is she sending cards to her graveyard like that? _He wondered.

"Finally, I'm going to play two face downs and end my turn." Elanor finished as a face down appeared behind her monster and another right next to the first.

"Uh…okay…I guess it's my move then." Syrus drew and smiled at what he got. _Hey, it's my Patroid! He has an Attack of 1200 which is more than enough to beat her Scrap Recycler! _After he thought that, Syrus played his monster card on his duel disk. "Alright, I'm summoning my Patroid in attack mode!" From a flash of red and blue lights, a cartoon police car with a face appeared (Atk: 1200 Def: 1200).

"Hey! Sweet move, Syrus! With Patroid's ability, he can now look at one of Elanor's face down and see what it is so he can counter it." Jaden commented with a smile.

"I wouldn't put money on that, Jaden." Haou replied with a shake of his head and before Jaden could ask what he meant, he got his answer.

"Now Patroid, attack Elanor's Scrap Recycler!" Syrus ordered his monster which in turned made the police car monster charge at Elanor's monster.

"I play my trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Elanor exclaimed as one of her two face downs rose which showed a picture of some kind of scarecrow made up of metals. The scarecrow then come out of the card and right in front of Patroid and took the hit from his attack instead of Scrap Recycle before it went back into the trap card and went face down again like it was never activated in the first place as Syrus's monster returned to his side of the field.

"Hey…uh…what just happened?" Syrus questioned making Haou mentally facepalm himself while Jaden looked just as confused as Syrus was since he knew seen this card before.

"Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is a trap card that blocks an attack from one monster per turn and instead of going to the graveyard, it placed face down once more so I can use it again and again." Elanor explained to the clueless Slifers before she added. "Though I find it funny how you could have seen my trap with your monster's effect but you just went right ahead and attacked."

"Oh….yeah…" Syrus mumbled in disappointed in himself but he took a card from his hand. "Uh…I'm just going to play a face down…I guess that's it for me."

"Come on, Sy!" Jaden called to him on the field. "You just made one mistake! Don't be so hard on yourself! There's always next turn!"

"If he has a next turn that is;" Haou mumbled getting him a 'you're not helping' glare from Jaden which Haou swore his brother learned from Kia.

Elanor sighed as she drew. "I can't believe I was hoping for more but I guess this wasn't the case." She mumbled as her other face down rose up which in turn made some kind of large blue blaster appear behind her. "I play my Cyber Summon Blaster. This continuous trap card deals you with 300 points of damage each time a Machine type monster is special summon onto the field." She then held up another card before she played it in her spell and trap zone. "I now play the continuous spell card, Fast Repair!" Appearing right next to her blaster was a light grey pulley machine with an arm at one of the ends. "Now with this card on the field, every time a machine monster is added from my graveyard to my deck or hand, I can summon it out onto the field instead." She explained.

"And when she does, Syrus will take 300 points of damage because of Cyber Summon Blaster." Jaden mused before he added. "Well it's a good thing she can't special summon at the moment."

"You are dead wrong, Jaden." Haou corrected him with a sigh.

"Now I activate my Scrap Recycle's second effect! Once per turn, I can take back two level 4 earth type machine type monsters from my graveyard and place then right back into my deck but because of the effect of my Fast Repair, I can summon them right out onto my field instead!" Two cards come out of her graveyard and Elanor picked them up. "One from Scrap Recycle's first effect and one from Foolish Burial; I now special summon to my field, Red Gadget and Yellow Gadget!"

Fast Repair's pulley arm dug into the ground and pulled out two different monsters that appeared on Elanor's field. The first one was a little red robot with two eyes and a silver gear on its back (Atk: 1300 Def: 1500). The second one was like the first one. It was a little yellow robot but with one green eye in the center, a gear in its chest, and a silver gear cut down in the middle on both sides of its back (Atk: 1200 Def: 1200).

"Gadget monsters? Didn't Crowler use those against you during the entrance exams?" Jaden asked his brother which Haou nodded to in reply. "What are the odds huh?"

"Not that high if you think about it." Haou replied as he looked back over at Elanor. The girl did remind him a bit of the said teacher in looks but just without the cross-dressing part and the fact that Crowler wore more makeup then she did. Plus don't get him started on how much taller Crowler was compare to this girl.

"Now it's time for my Cyber Summon Blaster's effect to kick in. Since I special summoned two machine type monsters, you get hit with 600 points of damage." Syrus's face grew pale at that as he looked up at the blast as it let loss a blast at the Slifer, shocking him and making Syrus cry out.

(Syrus: 3400 Elanor: 4000)

"If that hurts then you're going to be crying after this." Elanor said as she drew another card. "Because thanks to Scrap Recycle, I get to draw another card when I played his effect and speaking of effects, I play Yellow Gadget's. Since he was special summoned, I get to add Green Gadget from my deck to my hand and since I haven't normal summoned yet, I think I play my new monster right now!"

Just like the first two Gadget monsters, the final one was a little green robot with a silver gear for a body and one eye in the middle of it face (Atk: 1400 Def: 600).

"Red, Yellow, and Green; she was able to summon out three monsters in one turn." Jaden said impressed.

"And I don't think your friend is doing too well with all of this." Haou added which made Jaden turn to where Syrus was and finally noticed that the said boy hadn't moved or said anything after he was blasted.

"Now finally, I'm playing the spell card, Gift of the Martyr. By tributing a monster on my field, I can give its attack points to another one of my monsters until the end phase of my turn." Scrap Recycler disappeared from the field as Yellow Gadget's attack points went up by 900 points (Atk: 1200-2100). Elanor then pointed at Syrus's Patroid. "Eddie, if you don't mind?"

"Eddie?" Jaden questioned, wondering if he heard that right but he, and maybe even Haou but who knew with him these days, was taken by surprise at what happened next.

_"Well I was wondering if we ever get to the good part, Elanor, since you take forever." _Yellow Gadget, or what Elanor called him Eddie, replied in a snobbish way. _"But I let it slide by if you pay me with a quarter later." _Elanor rolled her eyes slightly at this before she mumbled a 'fine.' _"Great, glad I could do business with you." _After that, the Yellow Gadget charged at Patroid and uppercut the police car monster in the jaw, if it had one anyway, and destroyed it.

(Syrus: 2500 Elanor: 4000)

"Edd, Edward; you two mind finishing this duel off?" Elanor asked, looking at her other two Gadget monsters.

_"Well uh course, Elanor. You know you can always ask me for help anytime." _Red Gadget, or Edward, answered.

_"Do we get pie afterwards?" _Green Gadget/Edd asked.

A small and quick smile formed on Elanor's face from that. "Yes, you get to have pie afterwards."

_"Yay! I like pie!" _Edd cheered before he charged at Syrus.

_"Hey wait for me! I'm not as fast as you are, remember?!" _Edward called as he took off after Edd as they both went in for the kill.

"I play my trap…." Syrus countered just as the Gadget Brothers slammed into him at the same time.

Elanor lowered her duel disk after that. "Game…huh?" She stopped in confusion when she noticed something.

(Syrus: 1150 Elanor: 4000)

"You were able to activate your trap in time." Elanor guessed as her two gadget monsters return to her side of the field. Edward sent Elanor an apology look while Edd pouted since he couldn't get the pie sooner. Eddie just looked pure annoyed at this.

"Yeah that's right." Syrus replied as he stood back up since he was knocked down when he was attacked. "My trap, Damage Diet, cut your attacks in half so I only lose some of my life points."

"Wow, way to play, Sy!" Jaden cheered since finally, Syrus made a play that didn't backfire on himself.

Haou, however, didn't say anything as he glanced over at Elanor and her gadget monsters. _How in the world did she get duel spirits? _

_ "I don't know. How in the world did you get your hands on me; Mr. Tall, Dark, and Brooding?" _Magician teased in Haou's mind though he ignored it for the most part.

"Well I must say; I'm impressed by your move." Elanor said as she raised her duel disk back up since the duel was still continuing. "I guess I end my turn there with a face down." She finished while Eddie's attack points went back to normal (Atk: 2100-1200) and a face down appeared on her field.

"Well I guess it my turn then." Syrus drew and looked at his hand. _Wow that was close. I can't believe that worked! If I continue to play like this then I might just win this duel! _"Well since if I do summon something that will be strong enough to take down one of your monsters; my attack will still be blocked by your Scrap-Iron Scarecrow so I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy it!" A mini typhoon appeared on the field and blew away Elanor's trap card for good.

"Syrus is finally starting to play smart." Jaden said with a smile.

"Yeah, he finally stopped playing like you do." Haou mumbled.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's means that you're reckless when you duel."

"Hey! I win most of my duels thank you very much."

"Yeah from pure luck; not from skill."

Jaden actually looked a little bit hurt from that statement but he just guessed that his older twin was in one of his 'I don't care who I hurt' moods again so he chose to ignore it. Plus, like he told Kia, he was kinda used to it by now.

"Now I summon my Steamroid in attack mode!" Syrus continued as he placed a monster card on his duel disk and what appeared from it was a cartoon looking train (Atk: 1800 Def: 1800).

"And now I have him attack your Yellow Gadget!" Syrus exclaimed as his monster changed at the weakest gadget monster. "Oh and when Steamroid attacks a monster, he gains 500 Atk points!" (Atk: 1800-2300 Def: 1800)

_"Say what now?!" _Eddie didn't get any further than that as he was run over by the train monster and destroyed.

(Syrus: 1150 Elanor: 2900)

"Wow, I can't believe that worked…" Syrus mumbled as his monster returned to his field as its attack points went back to normal (Atk: 2300-1800 Def: 1800). "I guess I end with a face down…" A face down appeared on his field.

"Finally you start to play smart…" Elanor looked at the card she drew and played it. "…so I'm going to counter that with my Pot of Greed. This allows me to draw two more cards." She did just that before she activated her face down. "I now actived my Call of the Haunted trap card. This allows me to special summon a monster back from my graveyard and I choose my old pal, Eddie."

Yellow Gadget reappeared on her field. _"You owe me another quarter for that one, Elanor." _He growled at her.

"Would watching this guy getting shocked by the effects of Cyber Summon Blaster work for you?" Elanor asked as her blaster fired off another blast at Syrus; making the small bluenette cry out and taking away another 300 of his life points.

(Syrus: 850 Elanor: 2900)

_"Okay…maybe that will make up for it." _Eddie replied as Elanor held up another card; a card that Jaden and Haou were both all too familiar with.

"I now play Polymerization to fuse the three Gadget Brothers together to summon out Gadget Machine King in attack mode!" Elanor exclaimed as three gadgets disappeared into a dark void before something emerge in their place. The new monster looked like Stronghold the Moving Fortress but with a yellow crown on its head, a green scepter in its right hand and a red chain mail cape (Atk: 2700 Def: 2000).

"Duel spirits and a fusion monster?" Jaden mused in awe at what he was seeing now.

"I'm starting to think that people are just copying us…" Haou mumbled in annoyance.

"Now my Gadget Machine King's ability activates. He gains 100 attack points for each machine type monster that's in my graveyard and so far there are a total of 4 of them so he gains 400." Elanor explained as her fusion monster's attack points went up (Atk: 2700-3100 Def: 2000).

"3100 attack points?" Syrus gasped before he suddenly got shocked again by Cyber Summon Blaster effect.

(Syrus: 550 Elanor: 2900)

"You're only down to your last 550 life points and this attack from my Gadget Machine King will finish the last of those off. Gadget Machine King attack Steamroid and finish this duel off!" Elanor ordered which her King nodded to before he charged at Steamroid with his scepter.

"I play my trap, Negate Attack!" A shield of energy appeared around Steamroid, protecting the monster and forcing G.M.K. to return to his master's side of the field. "This trap end the battle phase so my monster is safe." Syrus explained.

Elanor sighed at this. "Well I must say, you're playing better than some of the Obelisk I faced together but you're just wasting time now. During my next turn, my Gadget Machine King will finish you off."

Syrus gulped at that as he slowly drew his next card. "….Uh….I play my Pot of Greed so I can draw two more cards…" He drew his next two cards and Syrus freaked out when he saw the second one he drew. _Oh no…Power Bond! _

Haou narrowed his eyes at this. "What's he just standing there for?"

"I think Syrus just drew Power Bond…" Jaden told him.

_Out of all the cards I could have drawn…why did it have to be Power Bond?! I'm not ready to use this card…_ Syrus placed it in his hand before he took another card out. "I summon…."

"Syrus!" Syrus stopped suddenly as he looked down at where Jaden and Haou were standing. "What do you think you're doing?!" Jaden continued looking up at the bluenette with a disappointed look. "Sy, if you have the card then you have every right to use it."

"But Jaden…"

"No buts. So what if you made one mistakes; you still made some amazing plays in this duel so you shouldn't let what Zane said get you down. If he was here right now, I bet he would say the same thing." Jaden told him with a smile.

"I bet five bucks that he wouldn't." Haou mumbled under his breath, getting him another 'you're not helping' glare from his brother.

Syrus looked back at the said card as he took a deep breath. _Jaden right, I can't let fear keep holding me back. _He thought as he held up his card. "Alright, it's time to end this duel! And I'm going to make sure that happens with this, Power Bond!"

Jaden smiled came back at this while Haou just shook his head.

"With this, I can fusion summon out a machine type fusion monster with fusion materials monsters from my hand or field! So I'm going to fuse my Steamroid with the Gyroid that's in my hand to fusion summon out Steam Gyroid in attack mode!" A light blue cartoon looking helicopter appeared next to Steamroid before they fused together and what appeared from them was a monster that looked like Steamroid but with Gyroid's wings and thanks to the add effect of Power Bond, the new monster's attack points were doubled (Atk: 2200-4400 Def: 1600).

"Power Bond huh? Nice move but only one problem with it, you still can't beat me. Even if you did attack and destroy my Gadget Machine King, I still have life points left over and you will take the side effect damage from using Power Bond. Also, speaking of damage; since you special summoned a Machine Type monster, you get hit with another 300 points of damage." Elanor said as her Cyber Summon Blaster fired one more blast at Syrus, almost taking out all of his life points.

(Syrus: 250 Elanor: 2900)

For once, Syrus didn't yell as he was shocked. Yes he flinched from it and he looked like he was in a whole lot of pain but he didn't scream. "Yeah you're right, Elanor. Steam Gyroid can destroy your Gadget Machine King but not the rest of your life points and that's why I have this little card right here." Syrus held up one more card.

Elanor's eyes actually widen when she saw what he held up. "Limiter Removal…." She gasped as she watched as once again, Steam Gyroid's attack points doubled (Atk: 4400-8800 Def: 1600).

"8800 Atk points?! What?! This can't not be!" Elanor exclaimed in disbelieve.

"Do the math, midget genius, the idiot just beat you." Haou said rolling his eyes which got him a death glare from Elanor and made Jaden sigh in wonder on why he allowed his brother to come alone again.

"Uh…thanks Haou?" Syrus said sweat dropping before he added. "Now Steam Gyroid attack Gadget Machine King with Train Twister!" The helicopter train monster whistle as it spanned its wings super-fast to create a small twister that blew away G.M.K. and destroyed it along with Elanor's life points.

(Syrus: 250 Elanor: 0)

"I still can't believe this idiot won." Haou mumbled while Jaden went crazy.

"Yeah! Way to play, Syrus!" Jaden cheered as he ran onto the field to high five his bluenette friend.

"Thanks Jay and thanks for finally talking some sense into me." Syrus replied with a smile before it quickly faded away when he noticed that Elanor was walking over to them. "Uh oh…"

"Relax Syrus, I'm not going to hurt you." Elanor told him. "I just wanted to say that a deal is a deal. I won't force those students I beat to live in your dorm. Also you get to stay on the island."

"By the way…how were you going to get them demotion anyway? And for that matter, how were we able to use this arena without Campus Security walking in on us?" Jaden questioned.

"My Uncle is Dr. Crowler. He doesn't mind anything that I do. Heck, I just asked him if I could have a midnight duel in the arena and he just gave me the go ahead and let security off for the night." Elanor explained before she looked over when she heard a fate chuckle.

"So wait, your uncle is the blonde hair cross dressing teacher that we all hate?" Haou asked before another chuckle escaped him. "Oh man this is too good."

"So your point is?" Elanor questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"Well I just don't get how a midget could be the niece of someone who is tall as heck and a cross dresser while we're at that." Haou answered which made Elanor lose it.

"Say that again and you're going to have to sleep with one eye open for now on, buddy." Elanor warned him.

"Don't make me laugh, midget."

_"Even to this day, I find it funny how Haou has made it to where every girl he has met will hate his guts in five seconds or less." _Yubel said appeared next to Jaden with an amused smile on her face. _"I'm kinda just waiting until Masika snaps at him now."_

Jaden just nodded in agreement expect to that last part. '_I don't think so on that last part, Yubel.' _He replied to her in their shared soul connection as he looked over at Haou and Elanor threating each other. '_I think Haou might just let that wall of this break down and move on after what happened to Lilith.'_

* * *

_**Fast Repair**-_Continuous Spell Card-Every time a machine monster is added from your graveyard to your deck or hand, you can special summon it out onto the field instead. **Picture**: A light grey pulley machine with an arm at one of the ends.

**sUbSoNiCSoundwave's cards:**

**Gadget Machine King**

Atk: 2700 Def: 2000

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 8

Fusion Material Monsters: "Red Gadget" + "Yellow Gadget" + "Green Gadget"

Effect: A Fusion Summon of this card can only be done with the above Fusion Material Monsters. When this card is removed from the field, you can Special Summon 1 "Green Gadget", 1 "Red Gadget", and 1 "Yellow Gadget" from your graveyard. This card gains 100 attack points for each machine-type monster in your graveyard.

**Picture: **Looks like Stronghold The Moving Fortress but with a yellow crown on its head, a green scepter in its right hand and a red chain mail cape.


	10. Not so private Family Business

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Yay! I got another chapter done! And we didn't have to wait for another month to past to do so! XD But really, I hope you guys like this chapter since I had fun writing it. Okay sure, I didn't change Chumley's duel with his dad that much but hey, for the people that are loving Titaniumshipping at the moment will love the beginning of this chapter, hopefully, so I hope that makes up for it. Also, I have a question for all of you amazing people. When I feel like writing another fanmade chapter (which might be a while after the hell I went through from the last chapter) and base it around a character; I want to know who you guys want to have the spotlight in it and what kind of futures duels you want. So just tell me in the reviews and that will be great! Now time for the father VS. son duel! Read, Review, and Enjoy!)

During the middle of the night where the fog was so thick you could cut it with a knife, two people in a small little row boat were coming over to the island. The first person was the rower and the second person was sitting down with his arms crossed over his chest. The man looked a lot like a certain koala looking Slifer.

"Put your back into it." The man told the rower. "I want to reach Academy Island by daybreak." When the rower just replied with a "yes sir"; the man continued talking. "I won't have my son spending any more days slacking off at that school. It's time for Chumley to come home."

…..

The next morning, the waves of the ocean splashed against the rocky cliffs of the island as everyone's favorite Slifer, Jaden Yuki, was just lying down with his arms behind his head under the shade of a tree. "This is the life." He said to himself with his normal grin on his face with his eyes closed. "Green grass, some warm sunshine, and my own private…."

"I'm still here, Jay;" Jaden grinned widen at that as he opened one of his eyes to see Kia was sitting next to him with her back leaned up against the tree. "And I thought you didn't like the sunshine?"

"I don't hate it like Haou does. I just like the darkness better." Jaden answered as he opened both eyes to look at her. "What about you? Darkness or Light?"

"Dark Side idiot; is that even a question?" Jaden chuckled at that as Kia raised a fist. "Dark Side partners in crime for life?" She asked and Jaden smirked at that as he bumped fists with her in agreement.

"Well I guess it's your turn now, isn't it?" Jaden asked referring to their game of 20 questions that they were playing for a while now. Kia came up with the idea after she showed Jaden to her little hideout on the cliffs since if they were going to be 'partners in the Dark Side' as Kia said, then they should learn a few more things about each other. Thinking it would be fun, Jaden agreed to it.

So after a while of playing their little game, Jaden learned that Kia could also speak Arabic and British sign language, which she agreed to teach Jaden later so they could talk in the middle of class when they were bored out of their minds, while she leaned that Jaden could speak a little bit of Japanese and Egyptian, things that he leaned from his past life that always came in handy. They both loved the darkness and not just because of their Dark Side joke which secretly made Jaden super happy on the inside since she didn't think it was evil. Kia gave him a weird look when he asked her that one which led to their last question. Jaden also found out that Kia had a bit of a fear of insects because of something that happened to her when she was little. Jaden didn't question her on that one since she didn't question him when he told her that he was afraid to hurt the people that were closest to him.

"Okay this might be a random question to ask but why does Haou call you Judai at times?" Kia asked which made Jaden blink a few times before a small smile formed on his face.

"Because Judai my real name." He answered. "It mean teenager but it can also mean separation." He shook his head at the irony of it.

"Separation teenager?" Jaden grinned while Kia had to laugh from it. "No wonder why you go by the name of Jaden. Plus, it's easier to say. So tell me, Jay, what does Jaden mean then?"

"Gift from god," Kia blinked at that while Jaden grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "At least that's what Haou told me when I asked him. He gave me the nickname after all. Though he does call me by my real name when his angry at me or for some other reason." He shrugged.

"Wow that's pretty deep." Kia said before she sighed. "Well since we're being honest here….Kia not my real name either…."

"It's not?" That one actually took Jaden by surprised as he raised himself up on his elbows to look at her.

"Nope…my real name is Hope…I just like to be called Kia since Hope sounds to girly." Kia answered before she suddenly looked over at Jaden when a small laugh escaped him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing; I see why you would do that since your you and you hate many girly things but I just don't see why you would want to change your name. Hope is a beautiful name and you should feel honored to have it as your own." Jaden answered with a smile of honestly which made Kia's face turn red from blushing, being embarrassed, or from anger. Jaden didn't know which as soon as he noticed that and he started to panic. "Well I mean…there's nothing wrong with Kia…I'm just…." Jaden bit his tongue to make himself stop talking.

Lucky, someone up there decided to save Jaden from this awkward moment from what happened next.

"Jaden!" The Gentle Darkness ruler and Kia both looked over at that as they noticed Syrus was running up the little hill towards them.

"I'm starting to think I should put up a private hangout sign in front of this cliff." Kia mumbled making Jaden chuckle a little as Syrus came to stand in front of them.

"Jaden, you have got to come quick. Something terrible has happened." Syrus began making Jaden sit up to show he had his full attention.

"Let me guess; you failed your exam didn't you?" Jaden guessed since that was what Syrus always meant by terrible. That or he was challenge to a duel but after his match with Elanor, Syrus was starting to get over that problem of his.

"Actually, I got a B on it."

"Then what's the problem, Syrus?" Kia asked looking up at the small bluenette with an eyebrow raised.

"The problem is Chumley! His dad just showed up!"

Like Kia, Jaden raised an eyebrow at this since he didn't understand what the big problem was. "So what? Is it parent visit already?" He asked since he didn't pay much attention to things like that. He and Haou haven't seen their parents since when they were little when they left them on the streets after they thought they were devil children because of their powers. Now did that mean Jaden thought every parent was like that? Uh course not but it still didn't make him hate his own parents any less. So Jaden looked over at Kia to see what she thought but when he noticed the gazed looked in her eyes like she was thinking back to something painfully, he asked. "Hey Kia, are you okay?"

Kia snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "I'm sorry, is it Taco Tuesday again?" She asked sheepishly.

"Sorry it's not but really; are you okay?" Jaden questioned with a worried look on his face.

Kai smiled. "I'm fine, Jay." She said but Jaden could already tell she was lying. Let's just say a power he gained after fusing with Yubel was sensing people's thoughts and emotions and whatever she was just thinking, it wasn't pretty. Still Jaden wasn't going to question her since they already had one awkward moment today and he didn't want her to ask anything that could make him reveal his powers to her. "So anyway, what's so bad about Chumley's dad showing up, Sy?" Kia answered making Jaden turn his attention back to the other Slifer.

"The bad thing is that he came here to force Chumley to drop out!" Syrus exclaimed making Jaden and Kia's eyes widen.

"Drop out?! No way, not our buddy." Jaden said in shock as Kia quickly jumped to her feet after hearing that.

"Come on, men; let's go see if we can do anything to stop this." Kia told the boys which neither one of them objected to.

….

It didn't take the group of three long to get back to the Slifer dorm but when they got there; they were surprised to see that Banner's doorway was crowded by red students. Jaden, Syrus, and Kia pushed their way through the crowd before they were the ones to be standing right next to the doorway so they could listen in and see what was happening inside.

Inside the room, Banner and who looked to be an older, and less heavy, version of Chumley who was also built to the max talking about things before the man burst into laughter.

"No way, that's his dad?" Jaden wondered out loud.

"He looks like a body builder huh?" Syrus added. "Though I bet carrying around Chumley as a kid, you kinda have to be."

"Are we sure he's just not on steroids?" Kia questioned.

"I mean don't get me wrong. If Chumley was any good at dueling then that would be one thing." Mr. Huffington told Banner; both of them were sitting on the ground with a small little food table in front of them. "But clearly, he's not; he's wasting his time here. It's time for him to give up dueling and come back home."

"I see your point. Chumley is a bit…" Banner laughed nervously.

"He's a bit dents; you can say it. That's way I want him to come home and join the family business. The hot sauce business; you do like hot sauce, right?" Mr. Huffington questioned.

"Yes, I love it. I can't get enough of it."

"Got that loud and clear." Mr. Huffington took out a giant bottle of hot sauce, where he got it was unknown, and placed it on the small table. "Free sample!"

"Oh no, I really couldn't." Banner replied trying his best not to sound rude.

"Oh yes you could. Come on; just think of it as a good bye gift from Chumley and me." Mr. Huffington insisted.

"So he's really leaving?" Syrus asked looking up at Jaden.

"I think so, Sy." Kia mumbled as she shook her head in defeat.

"No, not if we can help it." Jaden reassured his two friends. "Let's see if we can go talk some sense into Chumley." After he said that, the two Slifers, plus one, took off to their room but as soon as Jaden opened the door, they all were shocked to see their oldest roommate was already packing.

"Chumley?!" Jaden said in disbelieve as he ran over and so did Syrus to stand behind their maybe leaving friend. "Hey, what are you doing Chumley?"

"What does it look like?" Chumley answered back as he continued to pack clothes in a small blue and white backpack.

"Well it looks like your giving up without a fight but who am I to judge on this family matter?" Kia said from the doorway as she got ready to take off her baseball cap. If she had to, she would smack him upside the head with it to get some brain cells working again.

Jaden nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's like you're taking everything you worked for and throwing it away." Truth be told, Jaden really couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. First it was Syrus who wanted to leave because of Zane and now here was Chumley about to leave because of his dad. Who was next? Kia? Jaden looked over at the said blond hair tomboy and he could feel his face heat up from remembering their little awkward moment before all this craziness when down. Still he pushed that memory to the side and turned back towards Chumley. "You're abandoning all your dreams. All your dueling goals…" Jaden finally had it since Chumley still hadn't turned around to look at either one of them yet. "…and you don't even care?!" He grabbed Chumley's shoulder and forced the larger boy to turn around but Jaden was taken by surprise when he saw that Chumley was crying his eyes out. "Uh Chumley?" Jaden let go of his shoulder to stare at him.

"He does care;" Syrus claimed also staring at him while Kia slowly let go of her cap, acting like she was never going to take it off in the first place as she also stared at the older boy.

"No, I got something in my eye okay? Both of them;" Chumley lied; the tears running down his face weren't even close to stopping. "Just leave me alone, okay." He then ran his arm across his face to stop crying but since that wasn't working; he just closed his eyes instead. "It's not like I'm worth wasting your time on anyway. At least according to my dad;" Chumley reopened his eyes. "But he doesn't know that I could be a champion duelist since I have a special power that I never told anybody. Sometimes duel monsters talk to me."

"You too?" Jaden and Kia said at the same time before they both looked at each other and then quickly away with mad blushes on their faces while Syrus and Chumley just stared at them in confusion. "So….uh… did you tell your dad about this, Chumley?" Jaden asked trying to play it cool.

"Uh course not! Everything to him is just hot sauce, hot sauce, hot sauce!" Chumley cried.

Jaden growled at that under his breath before he grabbed Chumley's shoulder again and pulled him to his feet. "Come on then; if you don't want to leave then I'm making sure you don't."

"Oh boy…this isn't going to end well…" Kia mumbled.

…..

A few minutes later, Jaden and the gang were in the Chancellor's office. Chumley's dad and Banner were also there to hear things out from the demon fused Gentle Darkness ruler.

"So there you have it." Jaden just finished up telling the reasons why Chumley shouldn't leave the island. "Chumley can't be allowed to drop out. He's got a gift."

"Oh sure," Mr. Huffington mumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. "A gift for eating grilled cheese."

Chumley flinched away at that which made Jaden look over at the 'father of the year'. "I know Chumley; I'm his roommate and not just that. We're also really close friends."

"Yeah me too;" Syrus added with a nod. "What Jaden said;"

"I'm just a friend of your son here but I agree with Jaden. He shouldn't be allowed to drop out because you say so. Can't he have a choice in this matter too?" Kia questioned with a look on her face that dared him to answer her.

"Look everyone, I respect you for sticking up for your friend here but I'm afraid that this is a personal matter." Sheppard lowered his head at that. "It's none of your business."

Mr. Huffington grinned at that as he looked at the four students. "That's right, its family business."

"Well sorry if I don't know what family business is, sir. My twin brother is a jerk all the time and my parents…well let's just say we're not on the best of terms…" Jaden mumbled at the end, getting him a glance from Kia, before he continued. "But isn't there anything that would make you let Chumley stay?"

"Well I say we solve this problem with a duel." Mr. Huffington said which made Chumley's eyes widen. "That's right, father vs. son and if you have this special gift your friends say you do, you should beat me easy and if you do win, I let you stay at the Academy. But if you lose, then you come home."

Jaden, Syrus, and Kia all looked at Chumley after hearing that. Chumley looked worried at first but soon he got this determined look on his face. "It's a deal." He agreed.

"Good then let's duel first thing tomorrow morning. How does that sound, Chancellor?"

"So be it," Sheppard agreed with a nod. "Tomorrow morning, it will be decided if Chumley will stay or leave."

….

"See guys, why did I tell you?" Jaden said grinning with his arms behind his head as he, Syrus, Chumley, Kia, and Banner were all heading out of the school building. Chumley was walking next to Jaden on his right side and he had a cross between an angry and determined look on his face. "It was a piece of cake to convince Chumley's dad to let him stay at the Academy."

"Jaden, we just convinced him to a duel." Syrus corrected him with a frown. "Chumley still has to win if he's going to stay."

"Yeah but come on, Chumley's dad doesn't know how to duel. I'm going to say it again; this is going to be a piece of cake." Jaden grinned.

"I rather have cookies then cake, Jaden; speaking of which, Dark Side cookies on me when you destroy your old man, Chumley!" Kia smirked making Jaden grin widen as they fist bumped.

Banner stopped at that and coughed to get their attention. "Uh Jaden, Kia, Chumley's dad been the state champion for three years in a roll."

Everyone stopped walking at that. "Say what now?" Jaden asked looking at their Professor while Kia facepalmed since she knew this was too good to be true.

"Why do you think Chumley's dad wanted him to go to dueling school in the first place? He wanted his son to be just like him. Oh and wait until you see his deck." Banner explained. Jaden and Syrus could only stare in awe while Kia facepalmed herself in the face again as Banner continued. "As you all know, he makes his living off of selling his hot sauce. Well his deck is pretty much the kick of his sauce. It can take you out in one turn like a buffalo wing can take you out in one bite...or the morning after."

Both boys' faces turned to shock. "So Chumley accepted knowing all of that?" Jaden said mind blown as he and Syrus looked over at Chumley. The said Slifer still had that look on his face that made Jaden smile. "Wow Chumley, you must really want to stay!" He grinned as she grabbed Syrus and pulled him over to Chumley so all three of them could get in a group hug.

"Well I feel loved now, Jaden." Kia mumbled sarcastically which got her a grin from the said boy as he pulled her over to join in their little 'no homo' hug.

…..

Later that night in the Slifer Red dorm, Mr. Huffington and Banner were back in his room having a late night dinner. Mr. Huffington was trying to force Banner to have some more hot sauce with his food and since Banner really couldn't say no to this guy, he just nodded along with it. Pharaoh was also with the two males and he was drinking a bowl of you guessed it; hot sauce. After a while, Mr. Huffington had to leave since he had to find a little boy's room but he stopped outside the door when he heard his son's roommates talking about his deck.

"What's with Chumley's cards?" Jaden questioned looking through his friend's deck that was laid out on the ground in front of all of them. The three boys, minus Kia because of the dorm rule thing, were all sitting on the floor in their dorm while in a circle around the cards. "They're all koalas?"

"Yeah because koalas are my favorite duh;" Chumley replied like it already wasn't obvious enough.

"Now don't get me wrong, Chumley. Koalas are cool…but can you win with them?" Jaden questioned. He wasn't implying that his friend should change his whole deck around but Jaden was just wondering if he should change or add a few things to it.

Syrus stood up at that as he took out a card from his pocket and handed it to Chumley. It was a monster card with a picture of a green kangaroo with red boxing gloves. "Here this might help; I got it a while ago but I never used it. Maybe you can."

"Wow Syrus really?" Chumley asked not knowing what else to say from this.

"Yeah, if you join it with one of your koalas then you'll have yourself a deck from down under." Syrus said with a smile.

Chumley looked ready to burst into tears of happiness from that as he took the card from him.

Jaden stood up as well. "Oh, I almost forgot that I got something for you too! It could really come in handy!" He chimed in as he went over to his bed. Chumley blinked at that.

Back outside the dorm, Mr. Huffington, who heard everything the boys said and did just to help his son win impressed him but it didn't show on his face as he walked away.

…..

The next morning, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Kia, Banner, and Mr. Huffington were all in some kind of dojo arena. When the heck was the school board able to put in a dojo is anyone's guess. Everyone was barefoot because of the rules and Chumley and his dad were on either side of the arena. Banner was standing up to be the judge and Jaden, Syrus, and Kia were sitting next to him, Indian style, to watch this duel take place.

"Oh right; Chumley, Mr. Huffington, you both know what the stakes are for this duel. If Chumley wins, he gets to stay at school. However, if he loses, he has to go back home." Banner explained the conditions once more.

"That right or my hot sauce won't chap your lips!" Mr. Huffington broke in.

"Can this guy's hot sauce ego get any bigger?" Kia mumbled under her breath in annoyance.

Banner nodded to what Mr. Huffington said before he looked over at Chumley. "Chumley, are you sure you're up for this? Can you handle going to war against your own father?"

"I can handle anything that he throws at me right now!" Chumley beamed, his look of determination wasn't leaving anytime soon.

"Fine then so without further ado, let's began with the duel!" Banner declared.

(Chumley: 4000 Mr. Huffington: 4000)

"Well here I come, dad!" Chumley exclaimed as he took the first turn and drew and smiled at what he got. "First, I summon out my Des Koala in attack mode!" A grey-red fur koala with a white underbelly with leafs in its mouth and a pouch with leafs in it also appeared on the field with a roar (Atk: 1100 Def: 1800).

"In attack mode?!" Mr. Huffington burst out in disbelieve. "You're first supposed to place him into defense mode and then flip him into attack mode since Des Koala's flip effect makes your opponent lose 400 life points for each card in their hand!"

"Duh…I knew that…" Chumley mumbled before he sighed and lowered his head in shame. "At least now I do..."

"Now is too late! You should have taken your studies a little bit more seriously! Maybe now you'll learn!" Mr. Huffington drew his card as he started his turn and he grinned at what he got.

Jaden and Syrus both looked worried at that as Banner turned to face the two Slifers. "Watch closely, children. You may learn something from this match."

"Seeing how he's the state champ, I don't doubt it. I just hope it's not the one turn finish that he's known for." Jaden murmured with his arms crossed over his chest which made Syrus even more worried as he glanced over at Mr. Huffington.

"Have a little hope, Jaden." Kia told him making the said Slifer look at her. However, before he could say anything, Kia added. "Don't say anything." She warned him making Jaden shut his mouth as he turned back towards to the duel.

"Ready son? Because here I come!" Mr. Huffington yelled as he summoned out his monster that turned out to be a bright yellow tiger with sunglasses and was carrying a hot sauce bottle. "I summon out my Dizzy Tiger in attack mode!" Right after it was summoned, the tiger started to move around like it was drunk (Atk: 1800 Def: 600).

"A….dizzy….tiger?" Chumley questioned really confused on his dad's move.

Jaden, Syrus, and Kia looked just as confused. "Uh, I'm afraid to ask but why is it dizzy?" Syrus asked nervously.

"It looks like too much hot sauce." Jaden guessed. "But that doesn't mean that beast doesn't have any fight left in it."

"It kinda just looks drunk as heck to me." Kia pointed out. "Note to self, never eat anything with hot sauce ever again…"

"Dizzy Tiger attack Des Koala now!" Mr. Huffington ordered his beast which then the drunk looking tiger threw a what looked to be a not so strong punch but it still destroy the koala and some of Chumley's life points.

(Chumley: 3300 Mr. Huffington: 4000)

"Oh boy, that stinks." Jaden said covering his nose with his arm since the attack left a hot sauce smell in the air. It also didn't help since his five senses were more improved then a normal human's.

"Yeah, that's hot sauce for you." Syrus agreed who also had his nose covered.

"I said it once and I say it again; I'm never having hot sauce ever again because of this guy." Kia said covering her nose too.

Mr. Huffington laughed as his tiger continued to move around, drunkly. "At this rate, we're be home before you know it and in time for dinner too which will be hot sauce if I may add."

"I can tell you what you can do with your hot sauce!..." Chumley snapped and he looked ready to add more if Jaden didn't say something.

"Hey, just keep your cool, Chum." Jaden broke in.

"It's nice that he's still standing up to his dad though." Syrus pointed out but when Mr. Huffington glanced at him, Syrus hid behind Jaden like normal.

"Chumley, you have got to start fighting back." Kia told the koala boy.

"I know," Chumley drew his next card before he looked at the rest of his hand as a plan formed in his head. "Yeah this might just work. Okay I'm going to play the spell card, Double Summon! With this, I can conduct 2 Normal Summons this turn instead of one so I'm going to summon out my Sea Koala and Tree Otter; both in attack mode!"

Two new monsters appeared on Chumley's field. The first one looked like a cross between a koala and a sea otter with light brown fur and a pale brown underbelly (Atk: 100 Def: 1600). The second monster was a tree otter just like it name said but it kinda looked like a koala in some way. It had grey fur with a white bully and paws (Atk: 1200 Def: 100).

"Two new monsters and you still couldn't summon one out that's strong enough?" Mr. Huffington questioned.

"He's right, what was Chumley thinking?" Syrus wondered.

"He was thinking smart." Kia told him as a smirk started to form on her face, confusing Syrus.

"I actived the effect of my Sea Koala! When he's on the field with another beast type monster, I can reduce the attack of one of your monsters to zero, dad!" Chumley exclaimed as Dizzy Tiger's Atk points dropped down big time (Atk: 1800-0 Def: 600)

"Now I add in Tree Otter's effect! When he's on the field with another beast type monster, he can give one of my monster 1000 more Atk points!" Chumley added as Sea Koala's attack points went up (Atk: 100-1100 Def: 1600).

"Not bad," Mr. Huffington said with a nervously sweat running down his face.

"Duh, not bad;" Chumley remarked before his Sea Koala destroyed Dizzy Tiger by slamming it to the ground with its tail before Tree Otter attacked Mr. Huffington directly with its claws.

(Chumley: 3300 Mr. Huffington: 1700)

"Wow talk about a comeback." Syrus mused in awe.

"And I don't think Chumley's finish just yet." Jaden added with a grin.

"I now play my Quick Summon spell card. With this, I can normal summon once more!" Chumley continued as he played the Quick Play Spell Card.

Jaden raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't remember seeing that in Chumley's deck."

Kia chuckled at that, making Jaden and Syrus glance over at her. "That's because I gave it to him before this duel started. It was the least that I could do."

"Wow your good." Jaden said impressed making Kia grin.

"And now, I give up my Sea Koala and Tree Otter to summon out Big Koala to the field in attack mode!" The two little beast monsters were destroyed before a giant blue version of Des Koala appeared on the field (Atk: 2700 Def: 2000).

"2700 Atk points! If Chumley attack now, he'll win!" Kia cheered.

"I…end my turn…" Chumley finished making Kia fall onto her back, anime style.

"Chumley?! What do you think you're doing?! You could have beaten him!" Kia questioned in disbelieve at what she just saw.

"No I couldn't. It was my Main Phase 2."

"You can activate Quick Play Spells during your Battle Phase too!"

"Oh…I can?"

Again, Kia fell onto her back, anime style, and this time, she didn't bother sitting back up.

"I think Chumley broke Kia." Syrus stated as him and Jaden were staring at Kia who looked like she was trying not to have a freaking breakdown.

"Yeah I think he did." Jaden agreed before he turned to look back at the field. "But Kia's right; Chumley could have won just then. I just hope this didn't cost him big time."

"You should have just listened to the girl and finished me off when you had the chance. Oh well, you're lose is my gain." Mr. Huffington narrowed his eyes as he made his move. "I summon out my Dizzy Angel in attack mode!" A blond angel with a black hat and wings appeared on the field and like Dizzy Tiger; it was carrying a hot sauce bottle and moved drunkly as well (Atk: 1800 Def: 600).

"I guess he had his fair share of hot sauce too since he can barely stand up." Chumley mumbled before he got this weird look on his face. _I'm starting to hear those weird monster voices again…_

Unknown to Chumley, Red and Green Duston had appeared and were poking Kia with a stick to make sure she was okay, arguing with each other about if this was working or not.

"And now, I activated the Spell Card, Hot Sauce Bottle!" A red hot sauce bottle appeared in front of Dizzy Angel which made the monster's eyes bug out. "I also actived the spell card, Flipping the Table!"

Chumley was taken by surprise when a huge table appeared under their feet and was rising up off the ground. But what freaked him out the most was that his dad was able to throw the table into the air, making Chumley scream as he was falling to the ground but somehow ending up landing on his feet. His Big Koala, however, ended up being destroyed when it hit the ground.

Mr. Huffington laughed. "What a card, it destroys everything that's on my field, everything but itself that is. And then the same amount of cards on your field are also destroyed. Now you have nothing left to protect you and your life points."

"That must be his special OTK attack." Syrus guessed.

"Yeah and I don't think I like it." Jaden frowned as he continued. "It totally reset the field! It's hardly any fair!"

_"Just be glad that you're not facing against it." _Yubel said appearing behind Jaden to watch this duel.

"That's just like you. You don't like something then you trash it!" Chumley revealed with a look of annoyance on his face from his father's actions.

His dad, however, just laughed once more. "I didn't get to be a hot sauce business owner by being nice, Chumley."

Chumley looked ready to make a smart remark at that but he stopped himself when he noticed that his father's drunken angel was still on the field. "Hey, what gives?! Why is Dizzy Angel back?! Wasn't he destroyed by Flipping the Table?!"

"Wishful thinking but you'll see; Dizzy Angel can't be destroyed by the effects of Flipping the Table."

"Okay what kind of bull crap is that?" Kia mumbled as she finally sat up with her two Dustons sitting on her shoulders with Red still holding his poking stick.

"Well you're looking better." Jaden said sheepishly making Kia glare at him and Jaden took the hint and shut up. He knew that Kia could have mentally breakdowns and then turn into what Jaden liked to call 'Kia Rage Mode' just when someone made a simple but at the same time, big mistakes like that. But Jaden could understand her anger since Chumley could have ended this duel a long time ago if he just knew how to play a Quick Play spell right.

"Also one more thing, Chumley;" Mr. Huffington said as he sent a card to his graveyard. "When my Hot Sauce Bottle is destroyed, you loss 500 points of damage!"

Chumley covered his nose as the smell of hot sauce filled the air again. "I can deal with the damage but does it have to sink too?"

(Chumley: 2800 Mr. Huffington: 1700)

"But I'm not done yet! Dizzy Angel, attack Chumley direct!" Dizzy Angel opened it bottle of hot sauce and shot out a beam of it at Chumley, making the Slifer groan in pain.

(Chumley: 1000 Mr. Huffington: 1700)

"Don't worry, Chumley, this will be over soon. Now make your move!" Mr. Huffington exclaimed as he ended his turn with a face down.

"But make sure you think it through, Chumley." Banner told him as he petted Pharaoh who was lying in his lap. "Or else you're going back home to bottle hot sauce."

"Duh, I know." Chumley mumbled as he drew his next card. "I play my Pot of Greed which lets me draw two more cards." He drew them and one of them turned out to be the card that Syrus gave him. _Well I guess this is as good as a time as any to play this card. _He thought. "First, I play the Spell Card, Silent Doom! With it, I'm allowed to summon one monster back to my field from my graveyard and I pick my Big Koala in defense mode!" The giant blue koala reappeared.

_He won't kick me out without a fight. _Chumley thought with a grin. "Next, I active Polymerization!" His dad narrowed his eyes at that. "I fuse Big Koala with the Des Kangaroo that's in my hand to create the Master of Oz!" The two monsters jump into the air and fuse together to form another giant green koala with red boxing gloves and a scar down his right eye (Atk: 4200 Def: 3700).

"A fusion monster?" Kia questioned before she glanced at Jaden who had a wide grin on his face. "Let me guess, you had something to do with this?"

"Maybe…" Jaden grinned sheepishly while Yubel shook her head at him.

_Like I didn't see that coming; _Mr. Huffingtonthought as he remember what happened the other night when Jaden and Syrus were helping to improve Chumley's deck. He heard Jaden as he gave Chumley "Master of Oz". Chumley was surprise that his friend would give him such a powerful card but Jaden said that he didn't mind since they were buddies and that he was going to help in any way he could to have his friend stay here at the island. Mr. Huffington just smiled a little since he was happy that his son had made some really good friends.

"Now Master of Oz, attack and destroy Dizzy Angel!" Chumley ordered as his Koala beast punched the drunken angel in the face and destroyed it.

"Sorry son but I play my trap, Half Shield! With it, I can cut the damage from your attack in half!" Mr. Huffington counted as he was still hit hard from the damage from the attack but thanks to his trap, he was still in the duel.

(Chumley: 1000 Mr. Huffington: 500)

"I'm still here and standing, Chumley." Mr. Huffington boomed.

Chumley looked a little annoyed at that. "Yeah, so bring it!"

"Oh man, Chumley almost had him there." Syrus spoke and added; "This is close."

"Yeah it is; this one is going down to the wire." Jaden agreed with a smile and Kia nodded to that.

"Chumley," Mr. Huffington started which made his son look at him. "You fought a good duel but you lost."

"What are you talking about?! Master of Oz has 4200 attack points!"

"It does but it doesn't matter. You forget that with one flip of the table; your monster will be gone."

"That card doesn't scare me, dad! You forget that I know its weakness!"

"Flipping the Table has a weakness?" Jaden questioned, surprised.

"That's right, when you use it; you can't summon any monsters during your turn." Chumley explained before he pointed at his father. "And that means, you have nothing to protect your life points, dad! I win and you'll lose. How do you like them apples?!"

Mr. Huffington chucked at that. "Not bad, Chumley; you found the card's weak spot. I'm very impressed with you. But still, it won't change things." He then drew from his deck. "See with what I have planned, so what if I'm defenseless. I play two Hot Sauce Bottles!" Two red bottles of hot sauce appeared in front of Master of Oz.

"Wait…if one bottle is destroyed then he'll take 500 points of damage. So if two are destroyed…" Syrus's eyes widen when he figured out what that meant.

"This isn't going to be pretty." Kia said from what they were all thinking.

"I active Flipping the Table!" Mr. Huffington exclaimed as he threw the table into the air and it ended up destroying Master of Oz and the bottles of hot sauce. "That's two bottles down so that means 1000 points of damage to you!"

Chumley covered his mouth and nose as the smell of hot sauce appeared for the last time as it took out the last of his life points.

(Chumley: 0 Mr. Huffington: 500)

"I can't believe it, he lost." Syrus frowned.

"Poor Chum and he was so close too." Jaden added who was also frowning.

"I knew this was going to come back to bite him in the butt." Kia mumbled.

Chumley fell down to his knees after that with his head hanged low while his dad was watching him, thinking some things over in his head.

…..

Later that evening, Chumley was back at the Slifer dorm, finishing packing his things. Jaden, Syrus, and Kia were behind him, trying to talk him out of this.

"Chumley, come on! You really don't have to go, do you?" Syrus asked.

"Duh, I made a promise and I'm going to keep it." Chumley answered but he wasn't looking at either one of them. If he was crying again, it was hard to tell.

"Well I might not like it but at least we know you won't back down on your promises." Kia said sadly.

"Then this is really it?" Syrus closed his eyes so he wouldn't start crying.

"You were a good duelist, Chumley. Good luck with the hot sauce." Jaden said with a sad smile as he held out a hand to his leaving friend.

"Same to you with your future duels." Chumley replied as he shook Jaden's hand as he burst into tears which made Syrus start crying. "Anyway, I better get going now. There's a whole lot of hot sauce out there that needs bottling."

"I'm sure you'll bottle it great." Kia assured him before she sighed.

…..

A few minutes later, the group of four was walking out of the Slifer dorm and they were surprise to see Banner was standing there like he was waiting for them to show up. "Hey Professor Banner, where's my dad?" Chumley asked.

"Your father had to go since something went wrong with the miles." Banner explained which confused Chumley before Banner handed him a note. "But he wrote you this and wanted me to give it to you."

Chumley quickly took it and opened it up. "Dear son, there is more to school then just your studies. Though you might not have made great grades there, you made some great friends. That's reason enough for you to stay." Chumley started crying again as he read the note out loud. Before he knew what he was doing, he dropped the note and ran off yelling; "Dad!"

The now staying Slifer ran to the side of the cliff that Jaden and Kia were on this morning and yelled; "Daddy! I won't let you down! I won't let any of you down! For here on out, I'm going to make you proud of me! My family and my friends!"

Just as he finished that, Jaden, Syrus, and Kia ran up to stand next to their friend, all of them happy that he was staying for good.

"And so another happy ending is made." Kia said with a smile before she looked over at Jaden. "But now we have another problem….we're going to need to find a new private hangout, Jay."


	11. Yin Yang Tag Team

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Well after another month; I finally finished the tag duel! This only took so long for many reasons. 1. I been healing from my third surgery 2. I was going back in past chapters to fix my grammar mistakes (I think I got all of them but if I missed some then it's because it didn't save and I wasn't going to redo it again twice in a roll) 3. Home schooling is taking up all my time 4. Writers block and 5. me just being to freaking lazy to write XD but yeah, I got it done! The next chapter will also be up pretty fast (hopefully) since I don't have to come up with a duel! (I'll explain more about that when I post the next chapter which will be fan made so I can add in another OC) but yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; read and review as always and yeah, enjoy!)

Dr. Crowler was walking through the hallways of the Academy building, passing by a lot of Slifer Red duelists as he was heading towards his office. _Just look at them; pathetic slackers littering the campus like vermin. The hallowed halls of MY Duel Academy are for the elite, not for the lame, not for Jaden and Haou Yuki!_

Crowler stopped suddenly when he got a picture of the said twins in his head. "THOSE SLIFER SLACKERS HAVE MADE A FOOL OUT OF ME FOR LONG ENOUGH!" Crowler yelled which scared the Red Students into running into the nearest classroom. "But soon, they will pay most dearly for it. With what I have planned, they will be the one that will look like fools."

"Dr. Crowler;"

Crowler turned around when he heard that to see Chazz Princeton walking up to him to talk. "Ah Chazz, how can I help you, my boy?"

"You can put me in the Tag Team duel against Jaden and Haou that's how!" Chazz answered him. "This time, I know I can beat Jaden and send him packing. His brother will just be a bonus."

"Sorry but you'll be sitting this duel out, Chazz." Crowler revealed making the Obelisk blink in surprise. "Don't get me wrong, your skills are admirable but I'm afraid I'm not taking any chances on this one. If Jaden and Haou lose here then they're be expelled from Duel Academy once and for all. So that's why they're facing the greatest Tag Team duelists in the world!" Crowler burst into maniacal laugher as he walked away, leaving Chazz standing there in frustration.

…..

Meanwhile at the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden was sitting at his desk, going through his deck one more time before the big Tag Duel match. Chumley and Syrus were watching him; both were surprised to see how calm his mood was.

"How can you be so calm?" Chumley questioned after a while.

"What's not to be calm about? It's just another duel on another normal day." Jaden said over his shoulder with a shrug.

"But this isn't just another duel, Jaden. It's an elimination Tag-Duel and if you and Haou lose then you'll be on the next bus out of here." Chumley pointed out to him.

"Speaking of Haou, where is he? Shouldn't he be here too?" Syrus added in.

"He said he had something important to do this morning." Jaden answered with another shrug before he turned around in his chair to look at his two friends. "And duh Chumley, that's why we're not going to lose. Haou and I might have our differences at times but the one thing we both can agree on is that we both don't like to lose duels. You guys seen how we'll we worked together during our practice Tag Duel against Kia and Masika so think how we'll we're going to do together today since we know all that we got to lose. Also Chumley…" Jaden raised an eyebrow at him. "We're on an island so bus?"

"Whatever but maybe you should give me your meal card just in case if worst comes to worse."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Jaden replied sarcastically.

"Well someone got to eat your grilled cheese if you go."

"Okay just for that; if we do lose, I'm letting Pharaoh have my share."

"Jaden..." The brunette looked over at Syrus when he started speaking again. "Look, I know you and Haou are great duelists but what if Dr. Crowler got like pros to go up against you guys?"

Jaden actually grinned at that idea. "Then we get a chance to take down pro duelists and make a name for ourselves."

_"Yes because being a ruler of darkness itself isn't the greatest title ever." _Yubel mumbled sarcastically, appearing next to the close doorway. _"And really Jaden, that cocky attitude and overconfidence of yours is really going to be your down fall one day."_

_'Thanks for that reminder.' _Jaden replied in his head before he turned back towards Syrus and said, honestly. "Sy, I know you're worried and I'm sure everyone else that's good friends with us is too." Well Jaden could only guess that was half true since most of his friends that he made since coming here either were afraid of Haou or they just hated him. "But I promise you that we're going to win this match and if not." He shrugged before he said in a joking way to calm Syrus's nerves. "Then you have every right to say I told you so."

Syrus sighed softly at that. "Okay Jaden, I trust you. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Hey Sy, don't I always?"

_"That's a big fat no." _Yubel stated which got her a fake glare from Jaden.

"Well good luck, I really want you guys to win the match." Chumley said honesty as Jaden was about to walk out of the door.

"More than you want the grilled cheese?" Jaden asked looking back over at his friend.

"I rather have you as a friend then have extra grilled cheeses."

"And Haou?"

"Well…uh…"

"Hey, its fine, Chumley; I know you guys are still scared of my brother. But really, he's as sweet as a puppy once he opens up to you." Jaden said which got him a 'are you high/drunk' look from Yubel. "But still, I think I might just cry from that last part too." He smiled as he headed out. "See you guys later once I find Haou!" He called.

…

_"God, it's so boring in here!" _E-HERO Magician complained for the tenth time now which finally made Haou lose it as he glared at his monster who was just laying on top of a table with a pure 'bored out of my mind' look on her face.

**"We're in a library, what did you expect?" **Haou asked her in annoyance before he turned his attention back to his deck and took out Magician's card and looked at it for a few seconds before he just sighed and placed it back in his deck. **"You're so freaking lucky, Magician, that you're still useful."**

_"You always make me feel so loved, Haou." _Magician replied with a roll of her eyes before she looked around to make sure they were still alone in the far corner of the library so no one would noticed that Haou was 'talking to himself' or the fact that his voice sounded like the devil was talking. When she noticed that they were, she turned to look back at her 'master' as Haou made it pretty clear about her roll in life. _"So are you finished with editing your deck for the millionth time yet?"_

Haou didn't answer her as he looked at two cards he held in his hand. One of them was a spell card while the other was a monster; a monster that Magician and Yubel hated to the core along with many of the other Elemental HEROES. Still, Haou placed it, along with the spell card, into his deck when Magician wasn't playing attention. **"Yeah, I'm done." **He answered as he placed his deck back into its holder as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

_"Finally, I thought I was going to die from boredom." _Magician mumbled as she sat up on the table before she sent a smirk to Haou. _"So tell me something, my lord and master, are you really just going to win this tag duel so Jaden could stay on this island? Because I know how much you hated wanting to come here in the first place and since you give up finding that dark energy, I don't see why you want to stay here."_

**"I'm not just dueling for Jaden, Magician." **Haou said looking back at her before he continued. **"I'm dueling because I want to stay here too."**

_"Oh yes; I forgot you have D.T.R. with that sea duelist." _Magician replied which made Haou raise an eyebrow at her in question. Magician rolled her eyes. _"D.T.R: Define the relationship. And I guess you already know who the sea duelist is."_

**"I don't like Masika that way." **Haou growled at her. **"I will say that she has become someone I can call useful, despite her clumsiness and over cheerfulness at times and maybe a friend but if you say that she and I are dating or even imply it one more time; I will feed you to the Hellhounds in my deck, Magician."** He warned her before he said. **"Also, if anyone got D.T.R., as you call it, then it's Jaden and that idiot of an Obelisk girl Kia that he always hangs out with nowadays." **He added that last part, bitterly.

_"Oh is someone feeling neglected?" _Magician teased with a smirk. _"Oh don't worry, Haou, I will never leave you so you'll always have me."_

**"Yeah that's the thing, Magician; I want you to leave me alone." **Haou told her before he waved his hand in a dismissal matter. **"Now leave me be; I have to get to the duel arena for my duel and I don't want to feel you breathing down my neck the whole time."**

_"I said it once and I say it again, you make me feel so loved, Haou." _Magician mumbled before she snapped her fingers and just like that, she was gone.

**"Annoying little pest;" **Haou grumbled as he started heading out for the duel arena.

_"I completely agree with you on that one, Haou." _Someone or something said in Haou's head with a dark chuckle before it continued. _"Oh I can't wait to see the look on her face when she sees whose back in town." _

Whoever that was, it's comment made a smirk form on Haou's face.

…..

At the dueling arena, students and teachers were flooding the seats; all of them waiting for the duel to start.

**"Attention! The Disciplinary Duel is about to begin! Remember, these are test conditions! This is a sudden expulsion match!" **Someone said over the loud speaker.

Bastion was sitting in one of the many seats of the arena, listening to the announcement with his arms folded. "A bit harsh I'd say…"

"Yeah, no joke;"

Bastion looked over to his left to see Alexis taking a seat next to him. With her was Masika who took a seat next to Alexis. The Ocean duelist didn't look all too happy at the moment.

"We're the reason why Haou and Jaden are in this mess to begin with." Masika stated sadly, continuing from where her friend left off. "They were helping us out at the abandoned dorm. If anyone should be punished, it should be us." Masika lowered her head as Alexis placed a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I see…" Bastion replied with a nod.

"Now if anyone gonna need help, it's them." The Ra and the two Obelisks looked up a seat above them to see that Kia had appeared to join in on the conversation. While Masika looked depressed, Kia looked flat out annoyed at all of this. "I heard that Crowler got two professional duelists to go up against them, tag team legends, duelists that worked for the Creator of Duel Monsters himself. Crowler really wants them gone if he's gone to all of this trouble."

**"Send in the accused: Jaden Yuki and Haou Yuki!"**

Chazz sat in an empty section of the audience, next to the entrance. He was still really pissed off that he wasn't going to be the one to send the two Slifer Slackers packing. When he saw the two Reds enter the arena, he kicked the seat in front of him, making his followers turn to look at him.

"Wow, the acoustics in here are great." Jaden noted with a smile.

"We're not here to listen to the acoustics, Jaden." Haou told him as he started walking toward to the field. "We're here to win."

"I know that; I was just….oh never mind." Jaden shook his head with a sigh as he followed after his twin.

"You Slifer Slackers;" Chazz growled as he gripped the arms of his seat, his knuckles were pure white as he tried to calm himself down. "I should be the one that takes you two down but I guess as long as someone does it, it won't really matter."

"Hey sweet, Syrus and Chumley made it." Jaden smiled when he noticed his pals finally showed up while Haou just rolled his eyes, not caring in the least.

"And I thought running…was supposed to be healthy…" Chumley gasped trying to catch his breath as he leaned on the railing while Syrus didn't look any much better.

Zane was also in the arena with his arms folded as he looked down at the Gentle Darkness twins. _Time to see if the Yin Yang twins can work together; _He thought.

Also here to watch this was Elanor who was sitting by herself. Sure she was anti-social but even she, after meeting the twins during her duel against Syrus, wanted to see this match unfold.

Crowler was already standing in the center of the dueling field as Jaden and Haou stood behind him, ready to see who they were going to be facing. "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce our special guest duelists…."

Two men flipped onto the stage. They were both bald in Chinese robes, one wearing orange and the other was green. They had strange markings on their foreheads as well. Everyone watched astonished as they flipped over Jaden and Haou and landed behind them.

"Who are they?" Jaden wondered out loud while Haou just raised an eyebrow in question.

"The Paradox Brothers!"

"Salutation, you fools." The one dressed in orange greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel?" The green one added.

"Huh, I never heard of these guys." Jaden stated looking over at his brother to see if he knew anything about them. Haou didn't say anything and Jaden just took that as an 'I have no idea either'. "Maybe this tag-duel won't be so bad…"

"Perhaps since they haven't dueled in ages;" Crowler reveled from behind the two boys. "They only lost to one boy under the name of Yugi Moto."

"Just to the King of Games?" Elanor mused out loud before she shook her head. "Uncle Crowler, you haven't changed one bit."

"These guys are said to be the best tag team duelists in the world. This is hardly fair!" Alexis declared.

"Yeah no kidding;" Masika agreed as her frown widen.

"I think that was Crowler's point. Statistically speaking, I put Jaden and Haou's odds at winning at one in fifty." Bastion stated which got him a glare from Kia.

"Bastion, if you don't have anything helpful to say then don't say anything at all." Kia told him in an annoyed tone.

"Hey Chumley! Syrus!" Chazz called up to the fat and small Slifers with a smirk. "Looks like there's going to be a whole lot more room in your dorm now. Your friends are toast."

"Not lishous at all." Chumley mumbled in worry and Syrus nodded in agreement with a gulp.

"Crowler?" Sheppard called from the sidelines. "Don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Not at all; Jaden and Haou broke a big time rule so they should duel big time opponents." Crowler argued. "Besides, we can't send the brothers back now since they've come so far."

"Oh what does it matter? You're the one paying the two men their travel costs." Sheppard pointed out which made Crowler's eyes bug out. "Jaden, Haou, I leave the choice up to you two."

"These guys can't even beat male pattern baldness so there's no way they'll beat us." Jaden replied with a grin before he turned to his brother for his answer.

"I really didn't care who we had to duel. Really, I just thought you were going to set us up against a pair of students from here but instead, you made it so it would be one pair of twins against another. And you know what I have to say to that?" Haou raised his duel disk. "Bring it on."

Sheppard grinned at this while Crowler rolled his eyes. "Oh how wonderful clever." The doctor mumbled as he walked back over to the middle of the field with a microphone in hand. "Duelists prepare to battle!"

Both teams took to a side of the field as they activated their duel disks.

"The rules of this duel are quiet simple. Each team will start with 8000 life points. There will be no sharing strategies, no sharing of advice, and no sharing of cards that aren't already on the field. You can, however, use cards on your partner's field and graveyard. Now the order of this duel will be Haou, Para, Jaden, and then Dox and no one can attack during their first turn. Understand?" Crowler asked after he finished explaining the rules.

"Yeah!" The duelists answered while Haou just stood there and nodded.

"Alright, then duel!" Crowler leaped off the stage.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Paradox Brothers: 8000)

"It's time to get your games on!" Jaden exclaimed as he drew his five cards before he looked over at Haou. He shared a nod with his twin before Haou started the duel off.

The darker twin drew his sixth card and summoned it out onto the field. "I summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in attack mode." The demon warrior of hell appeared on Haou's field (Atk: 1600 Def: 0).

"You must be joking. I am surprise that thing even has an attack mode. But with defense points like those, it kinda has to have one. But this on the other hand…" Para, the one in orange, paused as he drew and summoned out a giant orange and brown spider in attack mode (Atk: 2200 Def: 100). "…Jirai Gumo!"

"An overgrown bug?" Jaden questioned as he drew with Yubel standing by his side as always. "That's nothing that our decks can't squash. I summon Elemental HERO Ocean in defense mode." The shark warrior appeared kneeing down (Atk: 1500 Def: 1200).

"The best defense there is you fool…" Dox, green robe, started as he drew. "…is a good offense! Kaiser Sea House attack mode!" A blue and purple sea house looking warrior appeared carrying a yellow spear (Atk: 1700 Def: 1650).

"Now everyone has a monster out on their field. All Dox has to do now is end his turn and then…I really can't believe I'm saying this…Haou can start kicking their butts." Kia said before she placed a hand to her throat. "And I think I just threw up a little in my month for saying that."

"I now choose to play a Spell Card from my hand known as Tribute Doll!" Dox exclaimed as he continued his move. "To active it, I must sacrifice one monster on our side of the field. It's a good thing my brother is so generous with his." The brothers shared a nod. "Farewell Jirai Gumo!" A black vine appeared out of the Tribute Doll card and destroyed the spider. "Now I can summon a level 7 monster this turn and I choose Kazejin!" A green metal machine that only had a pair of arms and had the mark of the Japanese kanji on it appeared in a gust of wind (Atk: 2400 Def: 2200).

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team; now that's tag team dueling." Bastion mused.

"Would you mind not trying to sound so impressed by them, Bastion?" Alexis asked; the annoyance in her tone was pretty clear.

"Even if I don't like it; I have to agree with Bastion on this one, Lex." Masika murmured. "It's still just the first round but already they got two monsters on the field that can easily take down Haou and Jaden's."

"Guess it's a good thing that this is just the first round so no one can attack." Kia mused before she turned her attention back onto the field.

"Do you actually think you know anything of this game?" Para asked as he and his twin started their rhyming taunts again.

"You're losers, you're jokes, and in other words, you're lame." Dox finished.

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling."

"Wait until I give them a true schooling."

"I really hope your dueling is better than your rhyming since I'm really starting to get sick of it." Haou growled at them in annoyance.

The Paradox Brothers ignored him as Dox continued his turn. "I play Dark Designator! This powerful spell allows me to call out any name of any monster that I can think of and it it's in my brother's deck, it is added immediately to his hand!" Dox put on a fake thinking face before he pointed at his brother. "Now let me see…Sanga of the Thunder!"

Para laughed as he drew the card. "What do you know? It's right here, ready to tear them asunder."

_You've got to be kidding me! Another level seven monster? _Jaden thought.

_"These guys are really not playing around." _Yubel said and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"This duel is just starting…" Para started.

"Yet, it is almost done…" Dox continued.

Both of the brothers pointed at the other set of twins. "For your demise has already begun!"

"You're just trying to make me pissed off, aren't you?" Haou questioned with another growl as his turn finally came around again and drew. "Fine, you want me dueling angry then you got it. I sacrifice Jaden's E-HERO Ocean to summon out Evil HERO Malicious Edge in attack mode!"

"Wait what?" Jaden was taken by surprise by the move as Ocean disappeared from his field and Haou's signature monster appeared on his (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800). "Uh Haou; not to be a back seat driver here but…."

_"Haou knows what he's doing, Jaden." _Yubel told him as she glanced over at Haou's field. _"He's playing really smart here."_

"Since you guys control a monster on your field, I only needed one sacrifice to summon him out onto the field. Now, I play Evil HERO Infernal Gainer's effect!" Haou smirked as Infernal Gainer changed into dark energy that flew right over to Malicious Edge. "By banishing Infernal Gainer, Malicious Edge is now allowed to attack twice per turn and during my second Standby Phase after activating this effect, Infernal Gainer returns to my field in attack mode."

Jaden blinked a few times as Haou explained all of this before a wide grin formed on his face. "You gave up my monster just so you could keep Infernal Gainer on the field to power up Malicious Edge!"

"And you just thought I was being selfish again, huh?" Haou asked with a roll of his eyes in disbelief before he pointed at Kazejin. "Malicious Edge, you know what to do. Cut him to pieces!" Malicious Edge smirked devilishly as he threw his needles at the Spellcaster monster.

"Not so fast, you fool!" Dox counted as Kazejin stood its ground. "I activated Kazejin effect which drops your monster's attack down to zero until the end of the Battle Phase!" Kazejin shot out a blast of wind that blew the needle attack out of the way (Atk: 2600-0 Def: 1800). "So much for all that work."

Haou just held up a card and flipped it over to show them. "I play the Quick Play spell, Forbidden Chalice. This gives your Kazejin 400 more Atk points but its effects are negated until the End Phase."

"What?!" The Paradox Brother gasped together as the both watched as the monster's attack points changed (Atk: 0-2600 Def: 1800) (Atk: 2400-2800 Def: 2200).

"Sure you're monster is now stronger than Malicious Edge but there is one thing I can still do." Haou smirked as he pointed at Para. "Attack you direct." Malicious Edge took the hint and attacked the orange brother with his claws.

(Jaden/Haou: 8000 Paradox Brothers: 5400)

Haou sighed after the hit. "I was really kinda hoping for at least somewhat of a challenge today. Oh well," He placed two face downs to end his turn before he looked over at Jaden. "Sorry for not asking to use Ocean." He said biting back his pride from saying something like that.

"Hey it's no problem, bro. You just took away a heck of a ton of their life points. If anything, Ocean and I are happy about it." Jaden told him with a smile. _Though I just hope Haou's face down can protect us since I got nothing on my field now to protect our life points and plus its Para's turn._

"Wow, talk about a comeback for the Yuki twins." Alexis said impressed.

"I guess the Paradox Brothers aren't the only ones that know about teamwork. I put there odds at 50/50 after that play." Bastion calculated.

"Yeah but Haou left Jaden totally defenseless out there with nothing to protect him from being blasted." Kia pointed out, glaring daggers down at the darker Yuki twin.

"I'm sure Haou knows what he's doing." Masika defended him. _At least I hope he does. _She thought.

"You curse some brat!" Para started.

"How dare you do that!" Dox finished.

"And their rumoring again." Haou grumbled from annoyance.

"Though it matters not after I play this; Monster Reborn and being back the frightful Jirai Gumo and I'll also play the Spell Card, Tribute Doll!" Para began as his monster reappeared on his field and the spell card that his brother used took effect.

"Oh come on! Not again!" Jaden groaned while Haou just sighed.

"Yes again and again I'll sacrifice Jirai Gumo to summon another level 7 monster: Suijin!" The spider monster was once again destroyed so it could be replaced with a stronger monster which this time it turned out to be a blue pair of legs with a mouth in the midsection (Atk: 2500 Def: 2400). "But I'm not done yet!" Papa continued as he looked over at his twin. "Mind if I borrow a monster, brother?"

"Please, that's why he's there." Dox offered.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse!" The said monster was covered in a black aura. "In case you did not know, when summoning a light attribute monster, Kaiser Seahorse's sacrifice counts as two instead of one which is why I can now summon Sanga of the Thunder!" The third monster on their side of the field was an only a dull bronze armored top with arms (Atk: 2600 Def: 2200).

"Now I place those odds at 500 to 1." Bastion commented.

"What are the odds of you shutting up about their chances of winning?" Alexis asked as she was kinda starting to get sick on how Bastion kept on changing his mind every few seconds.

"Seriously Bastion, I will tap your mouth shut if I hear that again." Kia told him which made the Ra shut up and getting her a frown from Masika.

"Three monsters on our side; what could be better?" Para asked.

"I know, brother, when they all come together." Dox answered.

"Oh boy," Jaden mumbled while Yubel grew tensed at his side.

"Prepare yourselves! I sacrifice Suijin, Kazejin, and Sanga of the Thunder so I can now summon the ultimate monster: Gate Guardian!" Para exclaimed and in a huge burst of light, a compilation of the three monsters appeared. Sanga was the head and arms, Kazejin was the torso and Sanga of the Thunder was the legs (Atk: 3750 Def: 3400).

_"A level eleven monster and the duel just started all not too long ago." _Yubel mused before she glanced at Jaden to see how he was doing.

"Well this is going to hurt." Jaden groaned.

"For once you are right; Gate Guardian attack him directly with Tidal Surge attack!" Para ordered which then Jaden brace for impact as he was knocked down onto his back from the cannon of water with lightning attack.

"Yep that hurt;" Jaden groaned in pain as he slowly got back up; never once did Haou look as him as he did so.

(Jaden/Haou: 4250 Paradox Brothers: 5400)

Crowler started chucking when Jaden got knocked down. "Do those two actually think they have a chance of beating Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks. They even have me doing it now." He laughed.

Elanor glanced down at her uncle and sighed. "How am I relative to him?" She always wondered when he started acting like this.

"Poor Jaden;" Masika murmured looking down at the younger Yuki twin. "I hope he can recover after a blow like that."

"Jaden strong; he can handle anything that comes he's way." Kia told her before she glared down at Haou. "But for Haou's sake, he better hope that his face down wasn't something like Negate Attack or he and I are going to have words." She growled that last bit under her breath.

"I know it hurt…" Para mocked.

"But it's about to get a whole worse." Dox finished.

"Worse than you're rumoring?" Haou questioned.

"No worse for them;" Jaden said before a smirk formed on his face. "Since after all, the bigger they are the harder their fall."

"I can't wait to see you try." Para said as he ended his turn with a face down.

"Then I guess it's time to get to work. Here goes;" Jaden drew and he grinned at what he got. "Well this will help; so here goes my Pot of Greed! This allows me to draw two more cards!" Jaden grinned widen when he saw what he got. "And two pretty sweet cards if I may add! So let's start out with this, A HERO Lives!"

Haou finally glanced over at his brother when he played that, mostly just because Jaden had to pay half of their life points to use its effect.

(Jaden/Haou: 2125 Paradox Brothers: 5400)

"Since I have no monsters on my field, I can special summon a level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my deck to the field and the HERO I'm picking is…" Jaden took out his deck and held up the card he picked. "….my old pal, Knospe!"

Haou facepalmed as soon as that name was said. "Seriously?" He grumbled.

"What?" Jaden asked him as the female child plant monster appeared on the field in attack mode (Atk: 600 Def: 1000).

_"Hi everyone!" _Knospe exclaimed making almost all the female students in the stands to say "aww".

"Jaden, we're going up against a giant with 3750 Atk points and you choice to pick Knospe at a time like this? Even with her effect, you be a sitting duck if they decided to attack her." Haou told him with a growl of annoyance

"Says the guy who left me with nothing to defend myself from their first attack;" Jaden replied back making Haou shut up. "Don't worry; I know what I'm doing."

"I really hope so;" Haou mumbled glancing away.

"Now time to regain control of this duel, I play Polymerization!" Jaden exclaimed as he held up his fusion card. "I fuse together Elemental HERO Clayman with Elemental HERO Burstinatrix that are in my hand to summon out my Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster in defense mode!"

The HEROES of earth and fire appeared on the field as they fused together and what they created was a monster that looked like a female version of Clayman with more armor equip to her. She was wearing a flame pattern visor, had a blaster on her right arm, and was carrying a red with a tan yellow outline shield in her left hand (Atk: 2000 Def: 2500).

_"Wow, talk about a full house." _Rampart Blaster mused as she glanced around the arena before her gazed finally landed on Gate Guardian. _"Jaden, what did you get yourself into now?"_

_ "A whole lot of deep trouble;" _Yubel answered for him while Jaden grinned, sheepishly.

_"Figures," _Rampart sighed softly as she loaded her blaster. _"Well just say the word and let's get blasting."_

"You got it;" Jaden replied as his grin widen as he glanced over at the other side of the field. "Hey Paradox Brothers, you know what's the best part about Rampart Blaster is? She can attack you guys direct even when she's in defense mode as long as her Atk points are cut in half for the attack."

"Our life points!" The Paradox Brother's gasped as Rampart armed her blaster at them.

_"Say hello to my little friend;" _Rampart said as she blasted away 1000 of their life points.

(Jaden/Haou: 2125 Paradox Brothers: 4400)

_"Yay! That's looks like fun!" _Knospe looked over her shoulder at Jaden. _"Jay-bear, can I join in?" _

"Have at it, Knospe." Jaden answered with a smile and Knospe shrieked in joy as she also attack the brothers directly with her Seed Bomb attack.

(Jaden/Haou: 2125 Paradox Brothers: 3800)

"Knospe can attack you guys directly and when she does battle damage, she gains 100 Atk points but loses 100 Def points." Jaden explained as Knospe pointed changed (Atk: 600-700 Def: 1000-900). "But sadly, she won't be staying for much longer since I play Rose Bud. With this, I can sacrifice E-HERO Knospe to summon out Elemental HERO Poison Rose in defense mode!"

_"Oh, I wanted to play some more." _Knospe sighed before she smiled. _"Oh well, bye Jay-bear!" _With that, Knospe disappeared from the field and replacing her was her mother, Poison Rose (Atk: 1900 Def: 2000).

Poison Rose raised an eyebrow as soon as she appeared. _"I'm not even going to ask." _She said as soon as she noticed who Jaden and Haou were facing against.

_"Yeah, it's better not to." _Rampart agreed. _"Knowing Jaden, this doesn't really surprise me."_

"I'm standing right here you two." Jaden commented before a small chuckle escaped him as he looked over at Haou. "How was that for a come back?"

"They still have more life points than we do, Jaden." Haou pointed out. _But Jaden was able to summon out two monster with high defense points in one turn and with Poison Rose' effect, the only monster that Gate Guardian can attack is her now. _He thought kinda impressed but he made no comment to that as he looked over at Dox since it was his move now.

"A lucky move but that won't save you. I'll draw!" Dox exclaimed as he drew his next card. "I active the Equip Spell, Fairy Meteor Crush and I'm equipping it to the Gate Guardian! Now where the Guardian attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference between his attack points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage!"

_Are you freaking kidding me right now? _Haou thought with a growl as he glanced down at one of his face downs. _Not like I can use it for anything else at the moment. _"Time for a counter attack with my Mystical Space Typhoon spell card to destroy yours." He counted as one of his face downs rose up and a small typhoon appeared from the card, heading straight towards the equip spell to destroy it.

"You have fallen right into my trap!" Para revealed which made Haou raise an eyebrow as Para's face down rose up. "I activate Judgment of Anubis! Foolish boy, this lets me stop your spell card simply by discarding one card. Your typhoon has just been downgraded to a cool summer breeze." Haou's spell card was then dissolved into nothing once Para sent a card to the graveyard. "But wait, that's not all it does. Anubis also destroys one of your creatures."

Haou watched as Malicious Edge was blown to pieces by the trap card's effect. "Son of a bitch," He grumbled.

"And then its attack points are dealt back to you as damage, pretty cool special feature!" Dox finished.

"But wait, since Malicious Edge had 2600 Atk points and Jaden and Haou only have 2125 life points left…" Alexis went quiet after that.

"They lost…" Bastion finished for her.

Haou looked annoyed, even more so then when his favorite monster was destroyed, as he glanced up at Bastion in the stand then back on the field. "There's no way in hell I'm losing to these freaks." Haou's second face down rose up. "Listen up, Paradox Brothers, you can counter my spell card, destroy one of my best cards, you can even knock my brother onto his butt but there's no way I'm letting you two beat us since I play my trap card, Nature's Reflection! With this, any effect damage that we would take this turn from your trap's effect turns into damage for you two idiots instead."

The Paradox Brothers, heck even Jaden, were shocked by that as the Paradox Brother ended up taking 2600 points of damage instead of the Yuki twins.

(Jaden/Haou: 2125 Paradox Brothers: 1200)

"This is why you don't mess with the best." Haou growled at them.

Jaden let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Wow that was close." He looked over at Haou and smiled. "Nice save bro,"

Haou made no reply back as he was waiting to see what Dox would do next.

"It doesn't matter if you saved yourself for the time being. You're backs are still up against a wall but in fact the wall is right in front of you! I play this and a face down to end my turn." Dox played a gray brick wall with pipes for arms in defense mode (Atk: 0 Def: 2100). "It's called Defense Wall and as long as it's on the field in defense mode, all the monsters you have can only attack him!"

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense; almost flawless;" Bastion commented.

"Bastion, we get it." Alexis told him, irritated.

"Now are you going to say something helpful or am I going to have to move?" Kia asked him, irritated as well.

"Well guys, maybe we should look on the bright sides of things. Haou and Jaden do have more life points now after Haou's quick thinking and Jaden gave them a good defense and offense wall of monsters plus its Haou's turn so I'm sure he's going to play something awesome." Masika pointed out with a smile.

Back on the field, Haou began his turn as he looked at the card he just drew and a wide smirk formed on his face at what he got. _Finally, now it's time to regain control of this duel. _He thought. "First, I play my De-Fusion on Jaden's Rampart Blaster to bring back E-HERO Clayman and E-HERO Burstinatrix to the field in attack mode."

Jaden blinked at this as his fusion monster returned to his extra deck and his two normal monster appeared on the field (Atk: 800 Def: 2000) (Atk: 1200 Def: 800). However, Jaden choice not to question it since the last time Haou did this; it ended with them in the lead even if it was for a short time.

"Now, I'm going to sacrifice those two heroes to summon out Evil HERO Magician in attack mode." Haou continued as the two good heroes disappeared from the field to be replaced with Haou's crazy fiend Spellcaster (Atk: 2500-3000 Def: 1800).

_"Finally, I was starting to get bored of just watching this train wreck unfold. Now this is really a show since I'm here now. You all must feel so honored to be in my presents right now." _Magician said with a smirk as she looked over at Haou who wasn't paying one tiny bit of attention to her.

"Now for the fun part." Haou smirked devilishly as he held up the card that he just drew. "I play the magic of Forbidden Spell! Since I have Evil HERO Magician on the field, I can play this card to summon out Evil HERO Shadow Sorcerer in attack mode!"

"You're doing what now?!" Jaden gasped as soon as he heard that monster's name being said. Yubel bit her lip to keep herself calm and as for E-HERO Poison Rose; just the look of pure rage that crossed her face told everyone everything they needed to know.

However, Magician looked the worst, even if that was hard to believe, as she turned around fully to look at her master. _"Haou are in insane?! What are you thinking?!"_

_ "Clearly, he's thinking that you needed to be replaced." _Something chuckled darkly which turned out to be the new monster that Haou just summoned to the field. This monster was male who looked to be a cross between a spellcaster and fiend type monster like Magician was but he also looked like an assassin too. He had black hair with streaks of red, black armor that you would see a spellcaster wear, black fingerless gloves, a belt that was carrying daggers, a dark wand strap to his black that was hidden under a cape that looked just like Phantom Magician's and blood red eyes that were just like Magician's (Atk: 2800-3300 Def: 2000).

_"Hey sis," _Shadow Sorcerer smirked in Magician's direction. _"Miss me?"_

_ "No, I was kinda hoping that you would stay in the hole THAT I THREW YOU IN!" _Magician snapped back a reply which only made S.S. roll his eyes but that smirk never left his face for a second.

_"Thanks for that reminder; remind me to pay you back for that later." _The male fiendcaster's eyes then wondered over to Jaden's side of the field where he was met with a death glare from Poison Rose, a sigh from Yubel, and Jaden wasn't paying tell to the monster as he was still staring at Haou in disbelieve for summoning one of the monsters that almost destroyed their family when they were little.

_"Well hello again, Yubel, I see you're still as lovely as ever." _Shadow Sorcerer grinned widen when Yubel did glare at him this time and Poison Rose looked almost outrage from the fact that he was ignoring her after what he did.

_"Can it, Shadow;" _Yubel warned him. _"You have no right to speak to us after all the stuff that you pulled."_

_ "I still don't see what I did that was so bad that made you guys hate me so much you allowed my own sister to throw me into the pit with all the other evil spirits." _Shadow replied almost in a bored like tone.

_"YOU TRIED TO KILL MY DAUGHTER ALONG WITH OTHER DUEL SPIRITS!" _Poison Rose shouted at him.

_ "Oh yeah that; still don't see the problem though." _Shadow smirked as he was enjoying every second he got to watch as Poison Rose looked ready to beat the living daylights out of him and she would have too if it wasn't for the fact that they were in a middle of a duel at the moment. _"Now can we please get to the bloodlust already, Haou? It's been forever since the last time I got to sharpen my blades on another monster." _The dark sorcerer wickedly grinned.

"Haou, do you have any idea of what the heck you just did?" Jaden asked still in pure shock at what just happened. Really though, Jaden should be used to this by now since he knew his brother all too well but yet, he's still taken by surprised when Haou decides to add one of the cards that Yubel and him forbidden Haou to use. First it was with Evil HERO Ruler and now he decided to put S.S. in his deck and this time actually summoning him onto the field.

Haou finally turned his gaze over to his brother. "What I just did was a play that's going to insure us victory and take down that Gate Guardian."

"I like to see you try;" Para challenged.

"Careful for what you wish for, you might just get it. But first and foremost, we need that Defense Wall off the field. Magician, make yourself useful and start breaking down some stones." Haou ordered her.

_"Yeah, get to work, peasant." _Shadow added smirking and even now, Magician looked ready to strangle the life out of the spirit.

_"I'm going to enjoy every second when I kick your ass back into the pit, brother." _Magician told him with an innocent smile that held no meaning in it what so ever as she fired off a blast of dark energy at the wall with arms and destroyed it.

"Now for the big guy; Shadow, get to it."

_"Gladly;" _Shadow Sorcerer smirked as he pulled out a dagger from his belt.

"The pressure must be getting to you since you failed to notice that our Gate Guardian has more attack points than your weak little monster does." Dox pointed out.

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the mention of him being weak and little. _"I only have one thing to say to that; you're going to bloody die." _Right after that, he threw his dagger right at Gate Guardian which all he did to it was give the giant of a monster a deep cut on his forehead before Gate Guardian countered attack but to everyone surprise, besides the darkness twins and their monsters, Shadow Sorcerer dodged the attack and took his place back on Haou's field without one life point lost from his attack.

"Huh? What is the meaning of this?!" Para exclaimed.

"You're sorcerer should have been destroyed or at least your life points should have dropped! You must be cheating, that's why it missed!" Dox added.

"When Shadow Sorcerer attacks, he can't be destroyed and we don't take damage." Haou explained as he ended his turn on that note.

"Strange, if he knew his attack was going to fail then why did he attack at all?" Bastion wondered out loud.

"Maybe Haou knows something that we don't." Masika guessed.

"I hope your right, Masika." Alexis said.

Kia reminded quiet since she didn't know what to think at the moment. From her place in the stands, she could only hear bits and pieces but she had heard the fight that broke out between the spirits on the twin's field; mostly the past about Shadow almost killing Knospe in the past and putting it off like it was no big deal. _What kind of duel spirit would try to hurt, let alone kill, their own kind? _Kia wondered in disgust.

Elanor was also able to hear the fight from her seat too. _This guy must be really bad if they had to lock him up in a pit and from the way that those spirits are treating him that must be the case. _She thought before she began to wonder how the Yuki twins had so many duel spirits in there decks and how they were able to see all of them.

"How pathetic you must be to even think you could destroy the Gate Guardian. I should destroy that monster that dared to try to insult it but thanks to your brother's E-HERO Poison Rose, I can only target it for attacks. Gate Guardian, Tidal Surge attack!" Para ordered his monster.

_"Well this sucks…" _Poison Rose grumbled as she was destroyed by the giant hydro cannon of water.

"And don't forget about the effects of Fairy Meteor Crush! The different between Gate Guardian's attack points and your monster's defense points are dealt to you as damage!" Para added.

(Jaden/Haou: 375 Paradox Brothers: 1200)

After that attack, Jaden hadn't made a move. He was now looking at the ground; his hair was shadowing his face from everyone's view. Only Haou was able to see his face but he didn't say anything.

_Those Slifer Slackers are getting the beat down they deserve! They only have 375 life points left to their name! One more attack and it will wipe them out! I can't wait until they lose and get expelled from the Academy! _Chazz thought with an evil grin on his face. _Mostly Jaden! That slime! Thinking he can become the next King of Games when that's my destiny!_

"I'm a genius, a pure genius!" Crowler chucked. "First I lead them into the Abandoned Dorm, than I arrange this tag duel as punishment, and then I hired the best tag team duelists to ensure they lose and get expelled!" Crowler burst out laughing like a mad man.

"So Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment a little too much, aren't we?" Crowler jumped since he forgot Chancellor Sheppard was sitting right behind him.

Crowler replied nervously; "Oh my no, you misinterpret. I'm just laughing because I'm happy the duel's nearly done. Our students are looking weary and I don't want their suffering to last much longer."

"They don't look like their suffering much to me." Sheppard said pointing at the Gentle Darkness twins. "In fact, Jaden looks like he's getting his second wind." Crowler looked back over at Jaden after that.

Jaden had his head back up and he had a determined look on his face. If you knew him really well, then you knew that you were screwed when you saw that look. The Paradox Brothers, however, didn't know what that meant.

"Well, well, the Slifer Red forges ahead when a smart duelist…" Para said.

"Would have fled;" Dox finished.

"Oh man, I'm starting to wish the Academy made us Slifer Orange so we wouldn't have to put up with so many of these awful rhymes." Jaden mused.

"That's something that you and I can agree on for today;" Haou admitted while the Paradox Brothers looked insulted by the comments.

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just concentrate on your card playing."

Jaden shrugged. "Well okay then but just a quick question; are you sure you want to give us advice when you have zero monsters on your field?"

"What are you talking about, you fool?" Para questioned but right after he said that, Gate Guardian suddenly dropped down to one knee and was breaking off into many pieces.

"Huh? What did you two do?!" Dox gasped while Haou had a smirk growing on his face.

_"Yeah never call me weak again." _Shadow chuckled as he placed the dagger that he used to attack Gate Guardian back with the others on his belt and right after he did so, Gate Guardian came crashing down in pieces and was destroyed.

Everyone was frozen in shock before the Paradox Brothers decided to break the silence.

"Gate Guardian's cooked!" Para cried in disbelieve.

"I can hardly look!" Dox added to what his brother said.

"Shadow Sorcerer also has another effect. When he attacks a monster, that monster gains a Revenge Counter and once it destroys one of our monsters, it's destroys itself at the end of the damage step." Haou explained smirking like the devil and so were S.S. and Magician.

_"Okay I might hate you, Shadow, but even I have to admit that was awesome." _Magician smirked.

_ "Well uh course it was, I was the one that destroyed it after all." _Shadow replied running a hand through his hair with a smug look on his face.

Yubel rolled her eyes at that. _"Cocky little brat." _She mumbled.

"At least he took back the lead for us." Jaden pointed out.

Right after that, the crowd burst into cheers.

"Alright!" Chumley cheered.

"They took back the lead again!" Syrus added.

"No, this is supposed to be punishment!" Crowler was in even more disbelieved then were the Paradox Brothers at this point. "The crowd's treating them like heroes! Chancellor Sheppard, please tell me you're seeing this right now!"

"Yes and great job on that, Crowler. You planned a duel to show everyone about teamwork at its finest." Sheppard replied.

"Did you see that? Did you? Tell me you just saw that?" Bastion asked shocked at what just happened.

"Bastion, I'm sitting right next to you. What do you think I'm looking at?!" Alexis questioned trying her best not to roll her eyes. "You know what amazes me more than them taking down that Gate Guardian? The teamwork they used to do it. That's what it's going to take to win this."

"Well if you want to call it teamwork." Kia pointed out. "I don't even think Jaden was fully aware of Haou's plan until the last second."

"Well at least they have one less thing to worry about now." Masika said smiling.

"You know in truth, I was hoping it wouldn't have come to this." Para started as he continued his turn.

"But for destroying Gate Guardian we should really…thank you." Dox added.

Jaden looked confused from that while Haou started to grow tense.

"They say what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger and it's true." Para said as he held up a spell card. "After all, we're not beaten yet and we're about to become more powerful than ever! I play Dark Element! This spell card can be played when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard. Now by paying half our life points…"

(Jaden/Haou: 375 Paradox Brothers: 600)

"We can summon a monster that can't be beaten in battle."

"Dark Guardian!" The Paradox Brothers called out together which then black smoke came out of Para's graveyard and took the form of a man in armor carrying an axe and was riding some kind of demon looking spider (Atk: 3800 Def: 3800).

Bastion and Alexis's eyes widen at the new beast. "Invincible in battle and with almost 4000 attack points?" Bastion gasped.

"This is really bad…" Syrus mumbled.

"Out of the frying pan and into the microwave;" Elanor muttered.

"Since it's no longer my battle phase, I must end my turn on that note. Now let's see if you can face the power that is known as Dark Guardian!" Para challenged.

"Fine, I will." Jaden replied drawing his next card. _Though the only question now is, how? Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle. Though their life points are a different story….._ Jaden thought, a grin started to form on his face as a plan was hatched. "Well everyone, how about we give a warm welcome to my newest Elemental HERO Blazeman!"

A small ball of fire appeared on the field before it took the form of a warrior. Jaden's newest E-HERO was a blue skinned warrior in orange chest armor, boots, and helmet with black pants and gloves. He had flaming hair, literally, and some kind of contraption on his back that appeared to be six torches (Atk: 1200 Def: 1800).

Elanor facepalmed; "That's not what I meant by microwave, Jaden." She grumbled.

_"Was the 'warm' part pun intended, Jay?" _Blazeman asked looking over at his master.

"Maybe;" Jaden answered with a grin making Yubel roll her eyes before she smashed him, lightly, upside the head. "Ow, alright, I get serious." Jaden removed his deck from his duel disk and took out two cards from it. "When Blazeman is summoned to the field, I can take a Polymerization from my deck and add it to my hand and that's not all. During my Main Phase 1; I can send an Elemental HERO from my deck to the graveyard and Blazeman gains that HERO's Attribute, ATK, and DEF until the End Phase of this turn and the E-HERO that I'm send to my graveyard is Elemental HERO Bladedge."

After sending his golden HERO to the graveyard, the flames on Blazeman's turn brown in color to show that he was now an Earth Attribute monster while his points changed as well (Atk: 1200-2600 Def: 1800).

"Next I'm going to play the H - Heated Heart spell card. With this, Blazeman here gains 500 more Atk points to add to his name." Jaden continued to power up his monster as he play the card in his spell and trap card zone.

_"Puns for days huh?" _Blazeman said as his attack points rose up once more (Atk: 2600-3100 Def: 1800).

"Impressive moves, boy, but they still won't do you any good." Para started. "Dark Guardian attack is still higher at 3800."

Jaden raised his duel disk and the field spell zone opened up. "Who said I was done? I'm playing Skyscraper!" He placed the said card in and the field changed so they were surrounded by buildings. "Now when an Elemental HERO battles a monster whose attack points are higher than its own, it gains 1000 more Atk points."

"And this is why Jaden is one of the best drawers of all time." Haou mumbled to himself as he watched as Blazeman's Atk points went up one last time (Atk: 3100-4100 Def: 1800).

"4100 Atk points still will do you no good. Have you forgotten that Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle?" Dox questioned.

"Oh I remembered but your life points are a different story." Jaden replied before he ordered Blazeman to attack Dark Guardian. It ended up standing up to the attack but the Paradox Brother still lost some points.

(Jaden/Haou: 375 Paradox Brothers: 300)

"Oh man, this is so close. Any giant hit to either side's life points will be it for them." Masika mused.

"I end my turn with a face down." Jaden finished as the second to last card in his hand appeared face down and since it was his End Phase, Blazeman's attack points went back to normal (Atk: 4100-1200 Def: 1800).

Dox began his turn with that, drawing a card before he played his face down. "I active my face down, One-on-One Fight! This trap forces the highest Attack point monsters to do battle with each other."

"But the monster with the highest attack on our field is…." Jaden paused as he glanced over to Haou's field where Shadow Sorcerer was smirking like the devil again as he drew one of his daggers. "Crap…" He groaned.

_"Well this is going to be fun." _Shadow smirked but before he charged at Dark Guardian like the said monster was at him, he stopped himself when Magician gave him the "are you an idiot' glare. _"You have something to say, peasant?"_

_ "Yeah, you're going to die and I'm going to enjoy every second of it." _Magician replied in that innocent tone again.

Shadow rolled his eyes after that before he charged at Dark Guardian again.

Haou just sighed at all of this. "Jaden, you mind stopping him before he ends up killing himself and losing the duel for us?"

"Got it;" Jaden said as his face down rose up. "I play Hero Barrier! Since I have a face up Elemental HERO on my field, I can block one of your attacks."

Just as Dark Guardian and Shadow Sorcerer were about to attack each other; a barrier appeared in between them and stopped the fight.

_"Seriously?" _Shadow growled at them in annoyances as he went back over to Haou's field.

_"Yeah seriously? You couldn't have just let him die?" _Magician asked, getting her a death glare from her brother.

_"Even though we all want Shadow to die, Magician, we kinda want to stay on the island more." _Yubel pointed out with a sigh.

_"Well I feel loved." _Shadow grumbled sarcastically.

"It makes no difference now if you save your monster or not since all of them are going to be destroyed once I play this, Raigeki!" Dox ended his turn on that note as three lightning bolts came down on the two Evil HERO siblings and Elemental HERO Blazeman, destroying all of them, and leaving Jaden and Haou with nothing.

"Their defenseless again!" Syrus gasped.

"Totally not lishous;" Chumley agreed.

"What a cheap shot." Jaden grumbled before he sighed since there was nothing he could do about it and instead turn towards his brother. "Well Haou, I guess it's all up to you now. You think you can pull us a win?"

"Jaden, you been my brother for how many years now and you still ask me those stupid questions when you already know what the answer is?" Haou rolled his eyes as he drew and smirked at what he got. "Checkmate," He murmured just as E-HERO Infernal Gainer reappeared on the field. "Since it my second Standby Phase after activating his effect, Infernal Gainer returns to my field in attack mode. Now I play Dark Calling! By banishing Fusion Material Monsters from my hand or graveyard, I can special summon a fiend type fusion monster. So I'm going to fuse together my Evil HERO Malicious Edge along with Jaden's Elemental HERO Bladedge to fusion summon, Evil HERO Malicious Shadedge!"

The two counterpart HEROES rose up from graveyard and fused together to create Haou's newest E-HERO fusion. It looked like Malicious Edge but in Bladedge's golden armor which was now black with dark blue outlining with Malicious Edge's needle bands wrapped around it. The new monster also had three large claws on each hand and larger and sharper wings on its back (Atk: 3600 Def: 2800).

"And before you two dare say anything about Malicious Shadedge still being weaker than your Dark Guardian; I only have two words to say to you two, shut up. I play Gift of the Martyr! Now by sending my Infernal Gainer to the graveyard, his attack points are added to Shadedge." Haou sent the said monster to the graveyard and Malicious Shadedge gained 1600 Atk points (Atk: 3600-5200 Def: 2800).

"5200 Atk points?!" The Paradox Brother's gasped in shock.

"Sure Dark Guardian may survive the attack but like my brother said; your life points are a different story." Haou quoted his brother which Jaden smiled to. "Malicious Shadedge end this."

The demonic warrior nodded as he charged at the spider warrior and slashed it into pieces but before Dark Guardian could reform, the attack already took out the last of the Paradox Brother's life points.

(Jaden/Haou: 375 Paradox Brothers: 0)

"Way to go!" Chumley and Syrus both cheered for their victory.

"Well they won." Bastion smiled impressed. "I must say I'm getting more impressed every day."

"I'm just happy that Jaden gets to stay here." Kia said with a smile of her own which made Bastion look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Don't you mean Jaden and Haou?" Bastion questioned.

"No, I just mean Jaden. I don't like Haou, he doesn't like me, and that's the only thing we can agree on. Now if you excuse me." Kia quickly got up from her seat and ran down to the field.

"Well personally, I'm happy that they are both staying. Jaden's my friend and Haou's nice to hang out with." Masika said with a smile as she glanced down at the darker of the twins.

"And that's all?" Alexis asked which caused to Masika's face to go red. Alexis smiled at this. "Yeah I thought so."

Chazz growled at what just happened. _They won?!_ He got up at that. "I'm out of here." He said as he stormed out of the room with his followers' right behind him.

Elanor watched as the crowd was cheering for the Yuki twins' victory. "Huh, I guess they're not half bad after all. I have to duel both of them one day if I want to become the top freshman student here." She thought to herself, out loud.

"No, it can be," Crowler fell over onto his butt from shock. "How could they have won?"

"How? Because of your splendid teaching, uh course;" Banner said kneeing down next to Crowler with Pharaoh in his arms. "Oh wait, they're in my dorm." Pharaoh licked Crowler's face, causing the teacher to start freaking out.

"That fur ball just licked me! Does he have rabies?! Show me his papers! Call the pound!"

Jaden and Haou were both staring at Crowler for a few seconds before Jaden turned towards his brother and smiled. "Nice come back for the win, bro."

Haou glanced at his brother and Jaden flinched back when he noticed the annoyed glare that Haou was giving him. "Jaden, stop playing good cop and get to the point. You want to yell at me for allowing Shadow out then just get it over with."

Jaden blinked at that. "I wasn't going to…." He stated. _At least not now anyway…._He thought with a sigh before his smile reformed on his face. "Well at least things aren't going to change now, huh?"

"That is right, Jaden." Shepherd said from the sidelines. "You twos enrollment here at the Academy isn't going to change one bit. You're here to stay."

Jaden smiled widen at that. "Sweetness!" He exclaimed before he turned to the Paradox Brothers who were both on their knees in defeat and gave them his signature two finger salute. "That was a great match and it was an honor. If you ever want a rematch, just holler."

Haou facepalmed; "And Jaden caught rhyming disease."

Sheppard chuckled at that. "Well said, Jaden, and I'm sure it will be even better written out."

Jaden anime froze. "Say what now?"

"I would like a five page report about what you learned from dueling the brothers." Sheppard told him with a smile. "And how it helped you realize that trespassing in the Abandoned Dorm was wrong."

Jaden groaned. "Talk about a bummer."

"Okay how about ten pages then and single spaced too." Sheppard corrected himself before he started walking off.

**"Jaden Yuki…." **Haou growled at his brother and Jaden knew right away that his brother was going to kill him for this but since Jaden was already holding one against him for the whole Shadow Sorcerer thing he guessed they were even now.

"I'll make sure they get it done, Chancellor." Banner said and Pharaoh meowed to that.

Jaden groaned again as he dropped down to his knees and grabbed his head. "How can I write ten pages?! I never even read that much! And single spaced too?!"

Haou watched his brother as he had his little break down.

_ "You're brother's a wimp, Haou." _Shadow Sorcerer chuckled in Haou's mind.

_'I know he is but he's the only family I got left so I have to deal with him.'_ Haou replied. _'And I'm surprised that you're still breathing, let alone speaking.'_

_ "Yeah well my sister and the others can't take me down that easy." _Shadow Sorcerer spoke before he left.

"Ten whole pages! That's pretty much a book! My life is so over!" Jaden complained, still having his little breakdown. "I don't even know how to spell Paradox Brothers. And do all their parts have to rumor? This is going to take forever!"

_"The Lord of Gentle Darkness everyone, his only true weakness is homework. Well at least you get to stay, Jay." _Yubel chuckled before she disappeared to go take care of that little problem that Haou decided to let out.

* * *

**Forbidden Spell-**Spell Card-You can only activate this card if you have a face up "Evil HERO Magician" on you field. Special Summon 1 "Evil HERO Shadow Sorcerer" from your hand or deck to the field in ATK mode. Picture: A group of spellcaster monsters casting a spell using black magic to do so.

**Evil HERO Shadow Sorcerer** **  
**

Atk: 2800 Def: 2000

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Effect

Level: 9

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. Must be Special Summoned with "Forbidden Spell" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card is also treated as a Spellcaster. When this card battles an opponent's monster, it's cannot be destroyed in battle and you don't take any battle damage. If this card attacked a monster: You can place 1 "Revenge Counter" on that monster (max. 1). When a monster with a "Revenge Counter" destroys a monster in battle, that monster is also destroyed at the end of the Damage Step.

Picture: A male who looks to be a cross between a spellcaster and fiend type monster that also looks like an assassin too. He has black hair with streaks of red, black armor that you would see a spellcaster wear, black fingerless gloves, a belt that's carrying daggers, a dark wand strap to his black that was hidden under a cape that looked just like Phantom Magician's and blood red eyes.

**Evil HERO Malicious Shadedge**

Atk: 3600 Def: 2800

Attribute: Earth

Type: Fiend/Effect/Fusion

Level: 8

Fusion Material Monsters: "Evil HERO Malicious Edge" + "Elemental HERO Bladedge"

Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict pierce battle damage to your opponent. During the Damage Step, if this attacking card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: It can make a second attack in a row.

Picture: Looks like Malicious Edge but in Bladedge's golden armor which is now black with dark blue outlining with Malicious Edge's needle bands wrapped around it. It also has three large claws on each hand and larger and sharper wings on its back; both like Malicious Fiend's.


	12. British Brawl

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

(Well I think I broke GX in plot wise but then again, the beginning of season one had little to no plot what so ever so I just let you guys tell me what you think. As for me, this is why I shouldn't write fun made chapters. My brain just messes everything up. Like I would have had this done sooner but I didn't like where it was going so I had to do some rewriting which was a pain let me tell you guys. *sighs* And this is why I hate my writing style...well there's goes my emo moment for the day XD. So anyway, I like to give a shout out to my buddies Tigerzaley and shadowwwWolf who were the ones that created the duel that was in the chapter besides a few changes I made to it and the OC in this chapter also belongs to shadowwwWolf as well. So thanks guys! Also this right here wasn't planned on being in this chapter but somehow went with the plot so I kinda had to but for you Fianceshippers out there, please don't yell at me for adding way to much Titaniumshipping into this chapter and maybe hinting at something there as well. I promise I will try to add in some Fianceshipping scenes as well too in the next few chapters too. Anyway, I hope you guess will enjoy this but if you don't, then don't worry since the next chapter will have Crowler getting hit in the face with a baseball *evil smirk* R&amp;R!)

"Kia, not to be rude or mean or anything at all but your making this a lot worse than it sounds. I mean, you're just getting a roommate. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything." Masika pointed out to the British girl as she followed after her down the halls of the girls' dorm.

"I know it's not, Masika, but it just annoys me that we're getting so many new students and the year just started! For calling out loud, if you want to come to Duel Academy then just bloody come to the entrance exams like everyone else and not a month later when all of the rooms are taken up!" Kia ranted on before she took a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

Yeah, if you haven't noticed already, Kia wasn't really having a good day so far. First she was late to class because she over slept and it didn't help when she noticed that she was late, she fell straight out of bed and landed right on top of her Duston gang who were busy trying to wake her up and got more than they hoped for. Then when she did make it to class, she fell right back asleep five minutes later and got detention for it. After that was over with, she made her way back to the girls' dorm for some R&amp;R when she ran into Miss Fontaine who informed her that they were getting a new student and since they were running low on rooms, she asked Kia if she would share hers. Kia, uh course, said yes to it since she knew, in the back of her mind, she was going to get over it sooner or later but at the moment, she was kinda in rage mode about it.

"Well you never know, Kia, maybe you and your new roommate will turn out to become best of friends. Like didn't you and Jaden hit it off right away? Maybe the same thing will happen here." Masika replied.

"Jaden has that effect on everyone, Masika." Kia pointed out as she stopped in front of a door that had a double decker ice cream cone sticker on it. Kia took her room key out of her pocket and unlocked the door. "But I guess you're right, Masika. Whoever this girl is, she can't be any worse than the day I'm having today."

After that, Kia opened her door and took a step inside her room but as soon as she saw it, her jaw dropped to the ground.

Now Kia wasn't neat freak. She will admit that her room will sometimes get a little bit messy but this…..this wasn't what she left her room with.

First off, there were clothes scattered everywhere: t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, and one of her space Obelisk jackets along with a few other clothes items that Kia knew weren't hers. Then there were candy wrappers on the floor as well, near the mini trash can that Kia had in the corner. Kia guessed that whoever was in here was trying to shoot the leftover wrappers into the trash can but ended up missing every time and was too lazy to get up and throw them away properly. But what really made Kia lose it was the giant red carpet stain she found on her floor. That was going to take weeks to get out since she had no idea what made it.

Kia knew at that moment her left eye was twitching like crazy from this. "Who…trashed….my….ROOM?!" She yelled.

"Uh Kia…." Masika started but was soon startled when someone shot right past her into the room, making Masika fall right onto her butt from surprise.

"Hope!" That same someone exclaimed and before Kia could even make a turn, she was bear-hugged tackled to the ground.

"What the?" Kia gasped in surprise as she looked up to see who was hugging her so tightly that she was starting to have trouble breathing but as soon as Kia noticed that the person was female with ginger hair, blue eyes, and had a British accent, her eyes widen. "Amber?!"

"Yep;" The person laughed as she let Kia out of her death hug and stood up. "I'm back!"

"Yeah in my room dressed in blue." Kia mumbled noticing that the other English girl was dressed in an Obelisk blue jacket with a spaghetti strap top underneath, the normal short skirt, and Nike high tops in blue. Her hair was also pulled up into two ponytails. "Speaking of which…what the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Well isn't it obvious? We're roommates again! Just like old times!" Amber grinned and from outside the room, Masika blinked at all of this, surprised and also wondering how her friend and this girl knew each other.

"Oh crap…." Kia groaned before she chuckled nervously. "Uh, you're not still mad at me for the whole 'pouring fake blood' on you during Halloween at the prep school, are you?"

"What? Uh course not! That's water under the bridge."

"Okay good, for a second there, I thought you just came here looking for revenge."

"Do you think I have a one track mind or something, Hope? I came here for my love of dueling!" Amber said giving Kia the 'no duh' face.

"Yeah I can tell." Kia replied as she stood back up. "Also two things: one, I go by Kia now and two….why the hell did you trash my room?!"

"Kia…." Masika started but she was cut off by Amber.

"Well….Kia….wow that's going to take a while to get used to….I was one, seeing if any of your clothes still fit me which thankfully they do since I didn't bring many of mine and two….so I could set something up."

"Set something up?" Kia questioned.

"Uh Kia…."

"Not now, Masika."

"But Kia…."

"Just a second, Masika;"

"But I really think you should…."

"Okay what is it?!"

"Look….up…."

Kia blinked at that and she did….only to see a bucket taped to the ceiling above her that was swinging back and front until it tip over and fake blood poured right down onto Kia, covering her from head to toe. Now she knew what the red stain on the floor was from.

"Yeah I'm not mad at you anymore but that was too good to pass up." Amber laughed making a now in rage again Kia glare at her.

"Amber, you are so dead."

"Yeah if you can catch me that is." With that, the ginger dashed out of the room and down the hallways of the Obelisk dorm.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!" Kia took off after her with murder in her eyes while Masika just stood there, more confused than ever.

…..

Jaden wasn't the type of person to say that he hated anyone. The closest people that he would say he hated were his parents, for obvious reasons, and Haou at times just because of the stupid things that pop into his head but after the stunt that Shadow Sorcerer just pulled, Jaden was starting to fully remember why they locked that psycho up and threw away the key in the first place.

It happened late the other night during the day of Jaden and Haou's tag duel against the Paradox Brothers down by under the cliffs of the Slifer dorm. After Jaden's break down about the written paper that he and Haou had to do, the kind ruler of the Gentle Darkness, along with half of his Elemental HEROES, Yubel, and to nobody's surprise, Evil HERO Magician had all gathered and surrounded S.S. so that his back was almost pushed against the rocky cliff side, if he wasn't a spirit that is.

_"You know;" _Shadow began with a smug look on his face even when pretty much everyone that was surrounding him looked ready to murder him. _"I find it funny how all of you are going to all of this trouble just because I saw the light of day again. And still, I don't see why you all hate me so much."_

_ "You're a freaking child murder, Shadow!" _Poison Rose snapped at him and if it wasn't for Burstinatrix and Lady Heat holding her back, the Lady of Roses, without question, would have rushed at Shadow Sorcerer and tore him to pieces. _"You destroyed level 3 and under duel spirits just to take their energy and since they weren't good enough for you to feed your sick desire for power, you decided that you wanted a taste of human energy!"_

_ "Children human energy;" _Shadow corrected her with a smirk that would even top the devil's at the moment and just from that, E-HERO Woodman had to help the two warriors of fire keep Poison Rose under control. _"Through I don't see how any of this is hardly fair. I mean, my own sister, who by the way has a collection of skulls of once living beings get to be free when I'm dealt with the evil hand of life."_

_ "Gatekeeper sucker;" _Magician told him returning her brother smirk. _"I get to go off for free if I just make sure that you, along with a few other monsters that will remain nameless, stay in the pit. And can I just say, Best. Job. Ever." _

_ "And yet, I'm standing right here. Yeah you're terrible at your job." _Magician narrowed her eyes at that while Shadow's smug look returned to his face.

_"Alright, enough games, Shadow. If you think you can get off for free for all that you did just because you helped us win one duel then you are dead wrong." _Yubel claimed.

_"Yeah I had a feeling that you would say that, Yubel. How about I change your mind over a date?" _The fiendcaster suggested. _"A nice heart to heart talk over some dinner which I may add will be Knospe's heart." _Shadow smirked at that thought while Yubel looked almost sick to it.

As for Poison Rose, it took about seven more HEROES just to hold her back after what S.S. just suggested. _"You come anywhere near my daughter, Shadow, and I swear to the Egyptian Gods themselves that I make sure that's not even a tiny pieces left of your body when I'm finished with you!"_

_ "Oh I'm shaking in my boots from pure terror." _Shadow replied sarcastically with a dark chuckle.

Jaden, who been standing quietly this whole time, finally decided that he had enough of this. _"Do you think this is all just some giant joke to you, Shadow?! I might not be the sharpest tool in the shed and sure, most of the time I make big things sound like laughable jokes too but playing with someone live isn't funny!" _

_ "Uh yeah it is; especially when you're playing the game of torture." _Shadow Sorcerer smirked.

Then what happened next was what made Jaden really mad but not at Shadow Sorcerer but mostly at himself. He could still hear his HEROES yelling at him to move, for what reason he didn't know at the time, but he knew why as soon as it happened.

Shadow Sorcerer had taken out one of his daggers and threw it at him.

And it would have hit too if Yubel hadn't moved in time to block the attack. The dagger ended up stabbing her in the shoulder.

But yet, Jaden was the one to bit his tongue so he wouldn't scream in pain when he felt something digging into his own shoulder.

_"I'll kill him for this." _

Jaden looked up from where he was rebandaging his shoulder to where Yubel was standing with her arms crossed over her chest but Jaden couldn't help but glance over at his partner's own right shoulder to see that it was healing well enough from where she was stabbed by Shadow's dagger.

_"If you do that than you're no better than he is." _Jaden told her with a slight smile. _"Besides Yubel, I'm fine. Okay maybe fine isn't the word I would use since I did after all get stabbed in the shoulder from our soul link but I'll heal. What about you?"_

_ "Angry but fine;" _Yubel answered before she sighed. _"You should know that I been though worse."_

Jaden smiled fully at that. _"Haven't we all?" _He joked as he stood up from where he was sitting underneath a tree in the middle of the forest. _"Well I'm just lucky that my jacket is red or I would've had a lot of explaining to do about the blood stains in class." _He laughed.

_"You know you wouldn't have that problem if you actually learned how to do laundry." _Yubel pointed out and Jaden just laughed again in response.

Although the laughing fit soon came to a close once someone ran right into Jaden, knocking him and the person onto the ground.

_"Well that had to hurt." _Yubel mumbled before she disappeared.

"Ow crap why didn't I see that coming?! Sorry…..Jaden?"

Jaden rubbed his head before he blinked when the person that ran into him knew his name but by then, he already knew who it was just from the British accent. "Oh hey Kia, nice running into you;" He joked with his sheepishly grin but that was thrown out the window when he got a good look at her and his eyes widen. "What….why are you covered in blood…?"

Kia sighed at that. "Long story but don't worry it's all fake."

Jaden let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oh good," He breathed before he shot a fake glare at her. "Don't scare a guy like that."

"Trust me, Jay; if I wanted to scare you, then you would be sleeping with one eye open every night for the rest of your life." Kia informed him with a laugh before she blinked when she remembered why she was running in the first place. "By the way, have you seen a girl with ginger hair, blue eyes, and has a British accent as well?"

"Uh no….why?"

"Well you can blame the blood bath on her." Kia answered as she stood up and held out a hand to help Jaden up as well. Jaden smiled at that before he took her hand and stood up with her help. "But anyway, what are you doing out in the middle of the woods for, Jay? I would have thought you went back to your dorm like everyone else when class was over."

"Well I….just wanted to get some fresh air!" Jaden lied since he couldn't tell her about the whole S.S. problem. That would only end in trouble for him if Kia started to ask questions which one of them might be about his past and his powers and god forbid that day would come when he had to reveal his secret. And although he hated lying, especially to Kia, he had no choice but to do so just like when he lied to Syrus and Chumley on why he wasn't heading back to their dorm with them just so he could replace his bandages without them knowing and asking what happened.

Kia just raised in eyebrow in response. "In the middle of the woods at like five P.M.?"

"Uh….yeah! Where else and why not?" Wow, Jaden just realized how bad he was at lying even after how many time he had done it over the years from when he had to lie about Haou's little freak outs or when someone saw something that they shouldn't have and Jaden had to make a quick cover up story. But the thing was, at the moment, he was lying to Kia. Sure he lied to her once when Haou tried to summon Evil HERO Ruler and ended with him collapsing from a bump to the head from Yubel's back hand attack but that was when they first met. Now it was extremely difficult to lie to Kia since they both knew each so well.

But like in most situations; fate decided to give Jaden Yuki a free pass since at that moment, someone squeaked causing Kia and Jaden to look over from surprise to find out they weren't the only ones here.

"Oh my god, aren't you two just the cutest things ever!" Amber exclaimed running out towards them from behind a tree. "You know, Hope, if you wanted to stop our game of cat and mouse just to hang out with your boyfriend then you should have just said so! Actually, you should have told me you hooked up with someone in the first place but that's beside the point! I'm so proud of you!"

"Boyfriend?!" Jaden and Kia both questioned at the same time, glancing at each other before they both looked away with them both sporting a perfect shade of dark red blush across their faces that not even Jaden's injured shoulder and the fake blood that was covering Kia could top.

"I take it….this is who….you were talking about?" Jaden stuttered his words since the boyfriend comment took him for a loop. Really though, he never thought of him and Kia as a couple but now that he thought back to it, they have done many things that couples would do minus the kissing, holding hands, and other things that will remind nameless. At that thought, Jaden's face just got a whole lot redder at the realization.

As for Kia, she wasn't taking this any much better than Jaden was as she nodded to answer his question. Kia will admit that Jaden had become her best friend since arriving at the island but taking that a step further was something that has never been on Kia's mind before. Sure she thought Jaden was good looking who also was really kind and sweet too; any girl would be lucky to have him as a boyfriend, but Kia didn't think she was the girl for him and really, she was happy just being close friends with the guy and starting a relationship could maybe end up destroying that if things turned out bad for them.

"Amber, out of all the crazy things that you have said and done this has to take number one." Kia told her rubbing her forehead temples, still bright red in the face. "Jaden here isn't my boyfriend. Tell her Jay…."

"Yeah…" Jaden mumbled not knowing what else to say to this. He didn't want to act like Haou did when Jaden joked about him having a crush on Masika but what else was he supposed to say?! Where's Yubel when he needed her?!

_"Sorry Jaden but you're on your own for this one." _Yubel told him as she went to find a seat to watch the show unfold with Jaden yelling that she was a traitor in the back of his mind.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you're faces so red?" Amber teased with a smug look on her face that only made their blushing problem worse. Then to make matters worse, Amber pulled out her phone and took a picture of them together. "Perfect! Now let's see? How about #OTP?"

"AMBER!" Okay that did it for Kia as she went to grab the phone to delete the picture before Amber could post it to whatever site she had in mind. "Delete it now!"

"Never! I'm having way too much fun with this!" Amber laughed as she started running around with Kia chasing after her.

Meanwhile, Jaden just stood there, not to sure what he should do. On one hand, he could easily take Amber's phone away and delete the photo or he could just continue to stand there like an idiot and do nothing. But he really didn't have to choice since Kia just suddenly stopped chasing Amber, which confused the ginger girl.

"Okay Amber, since you want to do this the hard way, how about I make you a deal?" Kia asked.

"A deal? What kind of deal?" The other British girl questioned.

"A duel;" Kia answered as she took out her deck from its holder and held it up to show her. "If you win, then you can keep the photo and take as many of them as you want of us. But if I win, then you stop it with this whole "me and Jaden as a couple thing", deleted that photo and fix my…well our room now...to the way I had it before you decided to destroy it!"

Amber placed her hand on her chin as to put on a thinking pose and it wasn't long before a wide grin formed on her face. "Oh you're going down." She accepted.

_"Well things just got interesting." _Yubel commented and Jaden could only nod in agreement but a smile did form on his face since he was excited to see Kia duel again and to see what kind of deck Amber would use against her Dustons.

…..

_"You know, any smart person would have learned their lesson the first time around but no, you still decided to come right back here anyway." _Shadow Sorcerer chuckled from amusement from what Haou wanted to show him.

Haou ignored his comment as he stared at the Abandoned Dorm with his arms crossed over his crest. **"I didn't set you free just for your amusement, Shadow. We had a deal, remember?"**

_"Uh course my lord and master; I get to be free from that hell hole that my lovely sister threw me in if I investigate this old dorm and find out all the secrets that it holds about its connections to the Shadow Realm and you're past self." _Shadow replied before that insane smile of his formed on his face. _"While getting to have some fun in between if I may add."_

**"Speaking of which…." **Haou's cold golden eyes fixed their gaze on S.S. **"If you even think about hurting my little brother again, I swear, Shadow, I will make you wish you were dead."**

_"I'll keep that in mind." _Shadow noted, mentally rolling his eyes in his head. _Along with murdering my dear sweet sister for throwing me under the bus. _He thought bitterly before he looked away and his smirk returned. _"And speaking of the devil, or the devil's brother I should say, Jaden's close by and where Jaden goes, my beautiful future bride to be will go as well." _

**"I'm just saying this since I need you alive for the time being; don't even think about it. Yubel will tear you to pieces." **Haou stated as he started to walk off.

_"Oh I'm hoping she will." _Shadow grinned lustfully as he disappeared.

…..

"Duel!"

After getting their duel disks and meeting back up in the same spot of the woods as before, Kia and Amber stood on opposite sides of each other, duel disk raised. They both had already drawn their opening hand as they were ready to start their match. Jaden stood off to the side, glancing back and fore between the two girls, getting the terrible feeling of déjà vu from all of this.

(Kia: 4000 Amber: 4000)

"I'll go first, draw!" Amber drew her sixth card and at once, she summoned it to the field. "I summon Lancer Lindwurm to my field in attack mode!" At that, a green dragon in yellow battle armor carrying a two sided lance for a weapon appeared on the field with a mightily battle cry roar (Atk: 1800 Def: 1200).

"Still using your dragon deck I see? You really haven't changed much have you, Amber?" Kia asked making Jaden look over at her.

"Okay I been wondering this for some time now but how do you two even know each other?" The Slifer questioned.

"Amber and I went to the same dueling prep school together. You remember when I told you I threw a bucket of fake blood on someone during Halloween, Jay? Yay, that was Amber;" Kia answered with a grin. "Totally worth getting kicked out for a bit."

"Well I got payback." Amber added in referring to the blood bath that Kia was still cover in even if most of it had dried up by now. "Anyway, I end my turn with that."

"Thank you, now I draw!" Kia drew her card from her deck and looked at it along with the rest of her hand. _Crap, I don't have anything in my hand that can take out her Lancer. I guess I have to play defensively for a bit. _She thought as she took a card from her hand. "I summon Stygian Security in defense mode!" Kia's little blue fiend police monster appeared in defense positon (Atk: 100 Def: 600). "Then…I guess I'll end my turn."

"Not like you can do much against my awesomeness." Amber commented drawing her next card. "Now I'll have my Lancer Lindwurm take out your Stygian Security! And thanks to his effect, he can deal pierce battle damage to you!"

"Crap," Kia groaned as she watched as her monster was destroyed before she took the damage from the difference between their Atk and Def points.

(Kia: 2800 Amber: 4000)

Kia wiped the sweat off her forehead. "Nice effect but now let me show you mine. You see, Amber, when Stygian Security is destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I'm allowed to summon a level one fiend type monster right from my deck onto the field! So I'm gonna summon a favorite card of mine known as House Duston in defense mode!" (Atk: 0 Def: 1000)

Jaden watched as the home of Kia's Duston crew appeared on the field. "Wow talk about taking one for the team. Giving up some of her life points just to summon one of her ace cards was an amazing play!"

A smile formed on Kia's face from the comment. "Thanks for the feedback, Jay."

"No problem, Kia; what kind of Dark Side person would I be if I didn't compliment my partner in crime." Kia looked over at him and they both shared a grin with each other before Kia turned her attention back to Amber.

"You just love flirting with your boyfriend even in the middle of a duel, huh Hope?" Amber teased making Kia red out in the face again. "Oh well, who am I to stop you? I end my turn there then."

"He's not my boyfriend, Amber." Kia mumbled as she drew and a wide grin formed on her face from what she got. "Hey Jaden, I just drew one of the cards we got during when we had that booster pack day!" Kia then quickly shot Amber the 'don't you dare say anything to that' look as she played her next card. "Now I summon my Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode!" The newest monster to Kia's deck turned out to be a unicorn with a blue horn, a white body, and its fur turned out to be blue flames that kinda made it look like a shiny ponyta from Pokemon (Atk: 1800 Def: 1000).

"Oh a pony, I'm so scared." Amber said sarcastically.

"You should be, Amber, since I'm now activated Sunlight Unicorn's ability." Kia placed her fingers on her deck, getting ready to draw another card. "Once per turn, I can draw a card from my deck and if it's a equip spell, I can add it to my hand but if it isn't, the card goes to the bottom of my deck instead." She explained as she drew. _Come on; give me something I can use! _Kia thought as she looked at the card she drew and her grinned reformed on her face. "Awesome! It's a equip spell so it's added straight to my hand but why should I wait to use it? I'm playing Megamorph and equipping it to my pony! Now since my life points are lower than yours, Sunlight Unicorn's attack points are double!"

"Say what now?!" Amber gasped as she watched Kia's monster double in power (Atk: 1800-3600 Def: 1000). "Uh can I call a time out?"

"Nope," Kia grinned as Sunlight Unicorn destroyed Lancer Lindwurm, taking out half of Amber's life points along with it.

(Kia: 2800 Amber: 2200)

"Well that could have gone better." Amber muttered.

"Actually that went great for me but the bad news now is that the side effects of Megamorph now take effect. Since my life points are higher than yours now, Sunlight Unicorn loses that bonus….or was going to if I didn't have Mystical Space Typhoon in my hand at the moment." Kia pulled a troll face as she destroyed Megamorph before it could weaken her pony (Atk: 3600-900-1800 Def: 1000). "Well I think I let you live for another turn, I guess."

"Oh you're too kind." Amber said as she glanced at the card she just drew. "Well at least with this draw, I know I can survive this turn. I summon Exploder Dragon in attack mode!" A blue dragon with a yellow belly with red eyes and was carrying an orange bomb appeared on Amber's field this time (Atk: 1000 Def: 0). "Now Exploder Dragon, blow up her Sunlight Unicorn!"

"But that's senseless. Sunlight Unicorn has 800 more attack points then Exploder Dragon does." Jaden said as he watched as Exploder Dragon dropped its bomb on Sunlight Unicorn but to the Slifer's surprise, Sunlight Unicorn was also destroyed during the battle.

"Exploder Dragon's effect; when he's destroyed in battle, he also takes down the monster that destroyed it as well and the best part is that neither one of us takes any battle damage." Amber explained.

"Nice move but kinda pointless don't you think?" Kia questioned, raising an eyebrow. "I mean, now you're defenseless and I still have my House Duston on my field to protect my life points."

"Not for long." Amber grinned. "I play a face down and then activate Stop Defense, forcing your monster of a house into attack mode."

Okay now Kia was really confused to what Amber was playing at. "That would have been better to play before you destroyed your own monster."

"You didn't let me finish. I activated Surprise Attack from Beyond and end my turn."

"Good now I….." That was as far as Kia got before her jaw dropped as she watched Exploder Dragon reappear from a dark void and destroyed House Duston before it disappeared back into the void. "What…the….bloody hell just happened?!"

"Surprise Attack from Beyond, sucker!" Amber laughed enjoying Kia's surprised reaction. "During my end phase, a monster that was summoned during my turn that was destroyed gets to attack again even if it's in the graveyard. Now who's the one without any defense?"

"Actually no one since I activated House Duston's effect which lets me summon my little friends to anywhere on the field." Kia explained as she held up four of her Duston cards. "Come on out, guys!"

_"Well you heard the lady, boys, let's move out!" _Red exclaimed from his card before he and Green appeared on Amber's field in attack mode while Yellow and Blue appeared on Kia's field in defense mode (Atk: 0 Def: 1000 X4).

"Huh two monsters for the price of one but both with zero Atk points? Well I guess I should look on the bright side, at least I have something to work with now." Amber shrugged.

"Hey every monster has their strengths and weakness. You just have to figure out how to bring the best out of them." Jaden pointed out with a smile, making Amber turn to look at him.

"You know, Hope, you really know how to pick a guy. Your boyfriend is kinda adorable now that I think about it." Jaden's face red out at that while Kia got this twitch in her eye from the comment.

"For the last time, Amber, Jaden is just a friend that is a boy!" Kia snapped.

"I still don't believe you. I mean, your blushing like mad." Amber smirked.

"Well you're going to be the one blushing from embarrassment after this turn when you lose." Kia retorted as she finally drew for her draw phase. "Well this will do just nicely, I play Card of Sanctity! So now we each draw until we both have six cards in our hand." Both girls drew their cards; Kia getting a few more while Amber pretty much got her hand back.

Kia looked down at the cards she just drew and a wide grin formed on her face. "Game over," She murmured. "Already, I play my Goblin King in Atk mode!" One of Kia's ace monster appeared on the field with a roar. "And thanks to his trusty effect, he gains Atk and Def points for every fiend type monster on the field that isn't himself. And you know what that means? That's right, he has 4000 Atk points!" (Atk: 0-4000 Def: 0-4000)

"Big whoop, my grandma can bring out a monster with more Atk points." Amber spoke a little too cocky.

"But wait youngster, I'm not finished yet!" Kia smirked as she held up a card. "I play the equip spell, Opti-Camouflage Armor!"

"Uh oh…." Amber wept, sweat dropping.

"Uh oh is right since I'm equipping this to my Goblin King. With this, a level one monster can attack you directly! And in simple terms, that means a whole lot of hurting coming your way." Kia grinned.

"And with Amber only having 2200 life points left, it this attack hits then Kia will win the duel." Jaden thought out loud as a grin of his own formed on his face.

"Now Goblin King, attack Amber directly!" Kia ordered her monster right before her green king threw a powerfully punch straight at Amber.

"Not so fast! I still have my face down which is a trap, Half Shield! Now all the battle damage and/or effect damage I take from this attack is cut in half!" Amber braced herself as she took the hit from Goblin King's attack but thanks to her trap, she was still in this just barely.

(Kia: 2800 Amber: 200)

"Man, I took a hit there." Amber groaned before she looked at Kia and grinned. "Well is that all you got?!"

Kia looked a tiny bit annoyed that her attack failed to take out the rest of Amber's life points but she just sighed instead as she took a card from her hand and placed it faced down. "I'll just end with a face down."

"Then it's back to me and I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two more cards." Amber added two more cards to her hand, making her have a total of eight cards now.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the effect." Kia replied in a matter of fact way.

"Well did you know about this card's effect? I play Double Spell! Now by discarding a spell card from my hand, I can use a spell card from your graveyard. Like for example, you're Mystical Space Typhoon and I'm using it on your face down!"

Kia actually blinked at her move. "But why would you do that? It would make more sense to destroy my equip spell."

"True but I know you, Hope, so I know very well what that face down is." Amber grinned when she noticed what was destroyed. "Mirror force,"

Kia bit her lip at seeing her trap card getting destroyed. "Well….I wasn't expecting you to play that but its fine. I still have my Goblin King who's packing 4000 Atk points along with my Duston gang for back up."

"Yeah about that; I'm going to have to say good bye to your little friends." Amber started as she held up card that Kia didn't expect to see Amber use. "I play the Ritual Spell, Hymn of Light! With this, by tributing monsters whose levels equal level 6 or higher, I can Ritual Summon Saffira, Queen of Dragons!"

"Say what now?!" Kia gasped. _Oh now this is bad, the Dustons effects only prevent people from tributing and Fusion Summoning with them! And since they're not being destroyed, Amber won't be dealt with any of their effects!_

_ "So what does that mean for us?" _Green questioned.

_"It means we're screwed!" _Red replied before the two Duston monster screamed as they were sucked into a vortex along with an Alexandrite Dragon from Amber's hand.

"Now feast your eyes on the one, the only, Saffira, Queen of Dragons!" Amber exclaimed as her ritual monster appeared from the vortex. Saffira turned out to be a female white scaled human dragon hybrid with beautiful white and blue wings dressed in golden armor and mask (Atk: 2500 Def: 2400).

And since two fiend type monsters left the field, Goblin King lost some points (Atk: 4000-2000 Def: 4000-2000).

_Okay not good but it's okay; even if Amber attacks and destroys my Goblin King, I'll still be good on life points and during my next turn I can finish Amber off. _Kia thought but she was soon starting to rethink her plan when she noticed that wide grin on Amber's face.

"I play Lighting Vortex! By discarding a card from my hand, I can destroy all face up monsters on your field!" Amber discarded another dragon type card from her hand and right before Kia's eyes, Yellow and Blue Dustons along with Goblin King were struck down by lightning bolts, destroying all three of them, and leaving Kia's field completely empty.

"….and I thought I could draw well." Jaden breathed completely astonished to how fast Amber was able to wrap out Kia's field like that in just one turn. Now the Gentle Darkness king was actually hoping he could duel Amber right after this. But that wasn't the only thing that was on his mind. Jaden was also really worried about Kia just from the panicked look that was on her face she was trying her best to hide as Yellow and Blue Duston's effects activated; making Kia add one monster from her graveyard back to her deck while banishing one card from her hand as well.

"Okay this is bad…." Kia mumbled under her breath. "But it's fine…" She tried to convince herself. "If Amber does attack with Saffira then I will still have 300 life points left. I just have to last this one turn to make a comeback…"

"And now it's time for the grand finale! I play Dragon's Mirror!" Amber revealed holding up the spell card for everyone to see. "By removing from play five dragon monsters, I can summon my ultimate beast! So with four dragons in my graveyard and my queen chilling out on the field, I fuse them all together to fusion summon out, Five-Headed Dragon!"

And at that very name being said, Kia flinched back as one of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters history rose to the field. Just like it's named implied, the dragon had five different element based heads, all connected to a giant winged yellow body (Atk: 5000 Def: 5000).

"I am so dead….." Kia mumbled as each head of the great dragon fired a blast of their own element at Kia, the force of the attack throwing her back into a tree.

(Kia: 0 Amber: 200)

"Yay! I won! How you like them apples, Hope?!...Uh Hope?" Amber blinked as she watched the smoke clear away from her attack to see something that even she didn't expect to see even after all her teasing. Amber knew she saw Kia getting throw back into the trees but what she failed to see was Jaden moving fast enough and him catching Kia in his arms before she could hit the trees.

Even Kia was taken about as she looked up at her friend who was smiling down at her. "You okay?" Jaden asked concerned, tightening his hold on her without even thinking about it.

Kia swore her face had to look like a tomato from how red she was turning. "Yeah….I'm fine."

"Well isn't this just a sight for sore eyes. I swear, I think I might just throw up from this."

"Oh no…" Jaden and Kia mumbled at the same time as they both looked up to see Haou standing there, looking at them with an eyebrow raised.

"Do I even want to know?" Haou continued before he covered his ears when Amber started shrieking. "And great, I'm now deaf." He grumbled turning his gaze to Amber who looked ready to start fangirling.

"Oh my god! Jaden, why didn't you tell me you had a twin?! Hope, do you know what this means?!" Before Kia could answer, Amber continued. "We can each have one! We can go double dating! We might even be sisters-in-law one day!"

"Excuse me?!" Haou retorted before growling in his head when he heard Magician bursting into a laughing fit.

"Okay I might be against the sisters-in-law and everything else you just said Amber but please continue; I love seeing Haou getting pissed like this." Kia grinned making Haou turn his glare onto her.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy the day when I get to tear you into pieces." Haou growled at her before he glared at his brother. "Now Jaden, if you're done flirting, let's go!"

"Uh why?" Jaden questioned but he just went along with it when Haou just sent him the death glare. "Okay, okay, you don't have to send me anymore glares." He stood up before he helped Kia up as well. "I'm sorry that you didn't win your duel, Kia, but I still think you did awesome." Kia blinked at that as Jaden looked over at Amber. "And when you're free, you and I are having a duel too!" He called over to her before he followed after Haou when he started to walk off. "See you girls later!"

Amber smiled at that, watching the twins leave before she turned to face Kia who just stood there, looking to be in a slight daze. "I really do like your boyfriend, Hope."

"For the last time, Jaden isn't my boyfriend." Kia mumbled under her breath. "But I guess it doesn't matter. I lost and an agreement is an agreement. You can post that picture of us."

"Yeah about that; I decided that I'm not going to post that picture of you guys." Amber admitted making Kia turn to look at her from surprise.

"Really?!"

"Only if you admit that you like Jaden."

Kia frowned at that. "I told you like a million time now; I don't like…"

Amber waved her hand in a dismissal way. "Yeah sure you don't. Well I guess I'm going to go post this picture all over the internet."

Kia bit her lip at that, cursing in her head before she said in barely a whisper. "Okay…maybe I like him a little…."

Amber smirked at that. "What was that now?"

"Don't push it, Amber."

"Okay fair enough."

…..

**"I don't want you to hang out with Kia anymore, Jaden."**

Jaden felt like he just got slapped across the face when he heard Haou say those eleven words to him. He stopped suddenly at that while his twin continued to walk. _"What?! Why?!"_

**"You're getting careless with your powers when you're around her." **Haou answered from over his shoulder. **"I saw you move right before I showed up. No normal human could move that fast from where you were standing, Jaden. Sure she might not have noticed or her idiot of a friend but someday she will."**

A look of almost what seemed to be outrage passed onto Jaden's face. _"What kind of excuse is that?!" _He snapped making Haou stop in his tracks. _"With logic like that, then I have every right to say you shouldn't be able to hang out with Masika!"_

**"There's a big difference between those two statements, Jaden."**

_"Like what?!"_

**"I think of Masika as a friend and you think of Kia as something more."**

Jaden was taken about by that as Haou rolled his eyes. **"God, I always have to spell things out for you, Judai." **He mumbled as he started walking off again, leaving Jaden standing there to process what Haou just said.

_Think of Kia as more than a friend? _Jaden wondered to himself, his blush coming back without him realizing it.


	13. Frostbites and Formulas

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey guys! Darky back with a bang! This chapter was kinda late to the time I thought I would've had it done by but this time it wasn't my fault! My internet had been down for about 3 weeks or so and let's just say it's hard to write when you don't have the internet to back you up. But while I was waiting, I been thinking about my opening notes and I found them to be kinda a mess. So I decided to start writting like this for now on! I hope this will make this easier to read for the people who actually do read my crazy side** **notes XD.**

**Anyway, back on topic, this chapter introduces the last but not least OC for season 1 made by a buddy of mine, Above the Winter Moonlight or Blaze as she likes to call herself. As for a note to her, sorry for taking so long to add your OC in! I hope I got her character right since I think I kinda messed it up! We also got two duels in this chapters so I hope you guys will enjoy those as well!**

**Now for some random crap I want to talk about...this story has gotten 100 favorites and follows guys! *goes to corner to cry* Thank you all for the support for this FF guys! You're all the real stars of this story. Heck, if it wasn't for four of you guys who sent me OCs, this story wouldn't be as good as it is now! I mean, look how much love Titaniumshipping is getting! I never seen so much love for a fanmade ship for Jaden as for this one. Everyone else who just reads this and likes it is amazing in my eyes too!  
**

**Now for my final note (if you're still reading this, I'm surprised since you're listing to me and my craziness XD), if you don't know already, on October 6, GX has turned 10-years-old! Holy crap?! Where did that time go by?! Well it doesn't really mater! It's funny to think that after ten long years, GX itself still has so many fans! I, for one, have loved this show since when I was little, and still to this day will always be one of my favorite animes. So to show my love of the series, I have made a top ten list of my favorite GX moments that will be at the end of the chapter! If you want to see my list, go right ahead and if it's not to much trouble, please post in the reviews or PM** me** your top ten (or five) moments to GX too! I love to see what you guys loved about this show!**

**Well that's enough for now. Let's just get to the main reason why you guys are here! Chapter 13 to Two sides of the Gentle Darkness!**

* * *

Gym Class: the only time during school where you could push your worries about homework and other problems to the side to instead play and enjoy friendly sports with your fellow classmates. At the moment, the Slifers and Ras were in the middle of playing one of America's favorite pastime sports, Baseball!

The Slifers were up to bat while the Ras were in the outfield. All the students were dressed in their white and blue gym clothes but to tell who was in whose dorm, the Slifers had red bandanas around their arms while the Ras were wearing yellow ones. It was the top of the ninth. The Slifers were leading with 3-0 with them having two outs so far. The second and third bases were loaded and up to bat for them was their pride and joy, Jaden Yuki.

"Jaden, keep your eyes on the ball!" Syrus coached from their team's sideline.

"That'll be hard to do." Jaden smirked, tightening his grip on the bat. "Since the ball is gonna go over the fence. Then he'll score, he'll score, and I'll score. After that, we'll have a six run lead!"

_"Just don't go overboard, Jaden." _Yubel told him in the back of his mind, causing Jaden to roll his eyes. _"And no cheating by using your powers or mine!"_

_ 'Okay mom;' _Jaden replied mentally. _'Besides, I wasn't even planning on it. I don't need your eyes to see a ball coming my way.'_

_ "I'm just saying, Jaden. I know how competitive you are with anything so I never know with you at times."_

_ 'Thanks for the vote of confidence, Yubel.' _Jaden said sarcastically.

"Hold on, time out!" Someone called out who turned out to be Bastion Misawa, running over to join his team with the Ras. "Sorry, I was deep into some Attack Point quantum mechanics and lost track of time." He explained.

"Can you throw?" One of the Ras asked Bastion.

"Sure."

"Well, we need a fresh arm. Alright, pitcher change!"

"This isn't a written exam, Bastion." Jaden said, pointing his bat at the Ra who ran up to the mound to switch with the current pitcher. "I hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh trust me, Jaden." Bastion smirked as he got ready to throw. "It's over for you, my friend. Now get ready; this is coming in red hot!" Then without even a signal, he launched a fast ball straight down the middle. Jaden smirked as he swung but to his own surprise and Yubel's, he completely missed.

"Strike one!" As for the next throw….

"Strike two!" And for the final one….

"Strike three, you're out!"

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Jaden exclaimed in frustration to what just happened. Even without using his or Yubel's powers, he should have clearly been able to hit at least one of those throws!

_"And there's the competitive rage kicking in." _Yubel noted watching as the Slifers switched position with the Ras; Syrus took over as the catcher while Jaden took the pitcher's mound for one clear reason that Yubel knew right away. Jaden wanted to get even with Bastion for striking him out.

And Yubel was right since at the bottom of the ninth, Jaden struck out the first two batters with ease but after that, for some reason, he got sloppy which lead to the next three batters walking.

"Ball four, take your base." The third batter walked to his base.

"Time!" Syrus called having the Slifer team met at the mound. "Jaden, what happened? You got two outs and walked the last three batters!"

Jaden chuckled. "Pretty slick, right?"

"Slick?" Syrus and the rest of the team questioned.

"Yeah how else was I supposed to pitch, Bastion?"

_"Why am I not surprised by any of this?" _Yubel wondered out loud with a sigh, knowing all too well how Jaden hated being outdone by someone and always tried his best to get even with them or try to do better.

"What?! You walked all those guys just to get even with Bastion?!" Syrus asked.

"What? Are you kidding? I don't want to get even. I want to get ahead." Jaden answered with a smirk as Bastion took his place at bat. "You hear that, buddy?! You're going down!"

Bastion put on the batting helmet before he turned to face Jaden, ready to hit as the Slifers returned to their previous positions. "Down the base line, perhaps;" He spoke. "Now give me you best, Jaden. That is, if you can even get the ball over the plate."

Jaden's eyes flashed to Yubel's for a second from that and Yubel noticed it. _"Uh Jaden…."_

"You want it? You got it!" Jaden pitched a fast curve ball, expecting Bastion to miss it and he almost did, keyword almost, but he was still able to manage to hit the ball, sending it flying.

Meanwhile, Dr. Crowler was walking by the field, trying to think of his next move to get Jaden and Haou kicked off the island.

"The Paradox Brothers couldn't beat the twins! Chazz couldn't even beat Jaden, let alone if he was dueling both of them! I need someone who can beat…AAH!" His ranting was interrupted by a ball straight to his left eye, sending the Obelisk Blue headmaster flying back into the baseball equipment.

"Uh heads up!" Someone shouted a bit too late. Crowler's head popped up from the pile of equipment and the first thing he saw was Jaden and Syrus, who both freaked when they saw who got nailed by the baseball.

"IT'S YOU! WELL UH COURSE! WHO ELSE COULD CASE SUCH INTENSE PAIN!?" Crowler cried.

"Now that's keeping your eye on the ball…." Syrus mumbled since Crowler currently had the baseball, somehow, lodged in his left eye.

_"Okay even if he had this so coming to him; what did I tell you, Jaden?" _Yubel spoke in his head once more.

_'Point taken,' _Jaden replied before he said to Crowler. "Sorry; it was…."

"My fault," Bastion called as he jogged over to join the two Slifers. "I was the one who hit the ball." He informed the injured doctor.

"Bastion? Of course!" Crowler said, his mood changing in a blink of an eye at hearing the Ra speak. "Here I was looking for a new accomplice and here it smacks me right in the face! Well the eye actually but that's beside the point!"

_"Wow this guy can suck up fast." _Yubel noted in disgust and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"Dr. Crowler, accept my apologies." Bastion apologized, bowing in respect.

"No, no, no; I've been meaning to have my contacts refitted for ages and now I have the perfect excuse to do so!" Crowler reassured him. _And the perfect new protégé! _He thought as well.

"Huh?"

Crowler jumped since he had forgotten that Jaden and Syrus were still there who were trying to listen in on everything. "Do you two mind?!" The Blue headmaster snapped.

"Sorry;" Jaden said as he and Syrus took off back toward to the field. "But that was a foul ball, Bastion! Bye!"

Crowler looked back at Bastion after making sure the Slifers were gone. "Never mind those two, Slifer Slackers; it's time you start associating yourself with those more of your class, don't you think? It's time you start associating with me."

…..

Later that day, during one of Crowler's classes that was about to start, a female Obelisk Blue, carrying three different colored books, entered the lecture hall, taking her seat at the very top of the classroom. The girl was tall and slender with wavy red-gold hair that fell just below her shoulders and lavender-purple eyes dressed in a standard female Obelisk Blue outfit. The girl placed the books she was carrying on her desk before she took the first one she saw and opened it on up to where she left off. She was in the middle of reading one of her favorite series of books, Star Wars.

"You're sitting in my seat again, Akane." Someone mumbled to the girl.

Akane Hara paused in her reading and looked up, or over in this case, when she heard someone speaking to her. Her purple eyes ended up meeting a pair of grey eyes which belonged to the 'teacher's pet' as some of the students decided to call her. "Oh sorry, Elanor;" Akane apologized to Dr. Crowler's niece with a kind smile. "I keep forgetting that your uncle had me change seats."

"Yes, I can tell." Elanor replied as she placed her own set of books on her desk while Akane picked hers up and started to head down to her new seat that was a few rolls down.

_Well she sure does get to the point. _Akane thought glancing back over her shoulder at the smaller Obelisk girl who, in two second flat, had already opened up her textbooks and began studying from them. _I guess I'm not the only one that likes to study. But then again, she does have Dr. Crowler as an uncle so he must be forcing her to be the best that she can be just to make himself look better. Speaking of him…_ Akane set her stuff down on her new desk while looking to the front of the class to notice the doctor still hasn't showed up yet which was weird since Crowler was usually the first one to be here so he could yell at the people who were late to class.

Though Akane wasn't complaining about that; no one really did like Crowler all that much, besides some of his snobbish Obelisks, because he was mean to any student he thought were slackers, pretty much all of the reds, and because he was just a jerk and selfish overall. Akane didn't like him for the first reason.

Still, Akane found it weird to think that Elanor was related to this guy. Akane only made small talk with Elanor every once in a while when she had to and from all that she picked up so far from the tiny girl, she didn't seem too bad. She was a really good duelist from what Akane heard around school since during the first week when Elanor transferred here, she pretty much took down almost everyone she saw fitting. Akane was kinda curious to duel her herself when she got the chance.

Suddenly the doors to the lecture hall opened up and Chazz Princeton entered the room. _Oh great, not him. _Akane thought turning her gaze to the raven Obelisk who was walking over to his seat with a proud and cocky look on his face.

_Chazz Princeton: one of the top freshman Obelisks at the school who needs an attitude check. _Akane sighed thinking about how Chazz was just as bad as Crowler was just with less power. Sure Chazz was rich from what she heard but even having so much money had it limits and Akane should know.

"It's good to be at top." Chazz said to himself, leaning back in his seat. "Yo, foot rub and an ice tea, pronto." He commanded the students that were present in the room, snapping his fingers.

_What a lazy snob. _Akane thought trying her best not to glare at the Obelisk who thought he was some kind of king or something. Akane never really got angry with people, unless they were picking on her friends that is or just flat out annoying her, but Chazz really had some issues that needs fixing and truth be told, Akane might have made a smart mouth comment to him but someone beat her to it.

"Get it yourself;" One of the Obelisks retorted.

"Huh? What was that?!" Chazz countered.

"Doesn't he know?" Another Obelisk wondered out loud.

"I guess not." A third one replied.

"Know what?!" Chazz questioned, knowing he was missing something.

Akane looked down at them, wondering the same thing. _What's going on here? Did Chazz just get dethrone of something? _She wondered.

"Chazz, where do you think you're sitting?" A fourth Obelisk asked, walking up to the raven.

"Uh my seat;" Chazz answered like it wasn't obvious enough.

"But that's not you're seat anymore. Now move!"

After hearing that, Elanor slowly took her eyes off her textbook to listen in and pay attention to what was going on here.

"What are you talking about?! Uh course this is my seat! It even says so right here!" But when Chazz went to check, the name tag he put there himself was gone, causing his eyes bug out from shock and surprise.

"Sorry Chazz but you were moved all the way over there!" The Obelisk said, pointing towards the bottom where the Ras were seated.

"What?! This is all wrong! I don't belong over there with those losers!" Chazz complained.

_Spoiled brat much? _Akane thought just as Dr. Crowler, who was now sporting a nice shiner from where he was hit with the baseball, walked into the classroom.

Elanor, who was the only one to notice or care since it was Crowler after all, the bruise on her uncle's eye and she just sighed from the sight of it. She was about to ask her uncle what he did this time but she stopped herself when she heard someone talking to her in her head by making rawr sounds. "Yeah I know, Atlas, my uncle does like to make a fool out of himself." She shrugged. "But I still love him. I guess someone has to anyway."

"Dr. Crowler! Tell everyone here that this is a mistake! Tell them I belong up here!" Chazz burst out.

"But you don't ever since you lost that one duel to…oh who was it now...oh yes, I remember, Jaden Yuki….a Slifer!" Crowler exclaimed. "That's why tomorrow you're going to duel Bastion Misawa and if you lose to him as well, you two will switch dorms."

Chazz flinched back at that. "You mean….I become a Ra Yellow duelist?!"

"Yes very good; now if you can duel as well as you'll listen then you should do perfectly fine." Crowler said, applauding mockingly.

Chazz growled, embarrassment written all over his face as his classmates laughed at him. "I won't be a Ra!" Chazz vowed as he fled from the lecture hall.

However the only two people not to laugh at Chazz as he fled were Akane, since deep down she kinda felt a little sorry for him, and Elanor, since she found Chazz a little too pathetic to laugh at. Elanor wasn't a mean person but she sure didn't sign up for drama club and so far, that was all she was getting from this.

Crowler cleared his throat to get everyone attention. "Now that we got that out of the way;" He referred to Chazz's little breakdown like it was nothing. "We're going to be having a review today and as we all know, a review means a duel!"

_Really?! A student just ran out of the classroom, looking totally broken and you're just going to push that off to the side like it was nothing and move on! What the actual hell, Crowler?! _Akane thought in disbelieve to what she was hearing at the moment.

"Now I'll be choosing the duelists for this match today and I've already decided on whom! Akane Hara and she'll be facing my very own niece, Elanor!" Crowler revealed.

Akane pause on her silent rage train when she heard her name being called along with Elanor's. _Okay maybe this isn't so bad…._ She knew how selfish that thought was just but after thinking about it, the person that did leave the classroom five seconds ago was Chazz and knowing how prideful he was, he wasn't going to live this down and become even more stuck up then he already was. Akane didn't know whether to take that as a good or bad thing but she decided to worry about that later.

As for Elanor, she just glanced down at Akane for a second before she sighed and closed her book. "Well there goes my afternoon plans for today." She mumbled with another sigh.

…..

While Akane and Elanor were getting ready to duel, Bastion, Jaden, and Syrus were heading towards the Ra dorm since they all had a free period and Bastion had asked the two Slifers for some help with something. Along the way, they had started talking about the baseball game they had just finished a little while ago.

"Okay, so I guess that last one wasn't a foul ball." Jaden admitted.

"Jaden, over the center field fence normally isn't." Syrus pointed out. "Still that was some hit, Bastion."

"I'll say." Jaden agreed but in the back of his mind, he was still wondering how in the world was Bastion able to hit that ball even when Jaden threw it at pretty much super speed.

_"Maybe you're just bad at throwing, Jaden." _Yubel joked making Jaden laugh sarcastically in the back of his head at her.

"Look I play like I duel." Bastion stated before he held out the baseball bat and Jaden and Syrus both noticed there were many different formulas written on it. "You see, I find that statistics, geometry, and mathematics are things that we use all the time in our daily life. Whether it's dueling or playing baseball, it's all the same in one form or another."

"Wow…I never looked at it that way." Jaden mused.

"So do you have a formula for everything, Bastion?" Syrus asked.

Bastion just chucked at that as he continued to lead the Slifers through the Yellow dorm. The inside of the Ra dorm looked like some kind of hotel that the rich would stay at but just not as luxurious as the Obelisk dorm was. Still it was way better than the Slifer dorm at least. Bastion soon stopped when he got to his room and unlocked the door. "And here we are." He said opening the door.

Jaden and Syrus both gasped as they walked into the room. "And where's that?!" They both asked. The room looked like a normal dorm room but the walls and ceiling were covered in formulas and equations.

"My lab, my workshop, my dorm room;" Bastion answered as he pointed at different areas where the formulas were written. "Over there is for traps, that's for spell card, and that's…well you get the idea. Most of these I already memoirist and as you can see, I'm running out of room. So…" He held up a mop and paint bucket. "Mind helping?"

It didn't take long to find the two Slifers painting the walls white while Bastion was working on clearing the floor.

"Hey check it out, I'm Michelangelo!" Jaden laughed. He was standing on a step ladder, working on the ceiling. Syrus and Bastion joined in on the laugher soon after. "Get it? Because I'm painting on the ceilinnnnnngggg!" Jaden lost his footing on the ladder for a second but when he did; he accidently dropped his paint brush which ended up flying right into Syrus's face.

"You do realize…that this means war, Jay." Syrus stated; he's face covered in paint.

"Now look, Syrus. It was an accident!" Jaden told him but it was already too late since Syrus had already picked up a bucket of paint and was getting ready to throw it.

"That's enough you two. Give me that…" Bastion scolded the two boys just as Syrus threw the paint at Jaden. Jaden jumped out of the way at the last second and it ended up hitting Bastion instead. Jaden glanced at Bastion for a second before he burst out laughing. "Funny is it?" Bastion asked as he smacked Jaden's face with a paint rag. Jaden got mock anger from that as he grabbed the paint brush he dropped and smirked.

And that's how World War Paint began…until it ended because of lunch.

…..

Back in Crowler's class, everyone had quickly moved to the duel arena to watch Akane and Elanor's duel unfold. Crowler sat by himself with a scoring guide in hand. He had already pretty much given Elanor a perfect score on everything even before the duel started. Was Crowler playing favorites? Yep. Did he care? Nope.

As for the two Obelisk Blues, Akane had just finished shuffling her deck and returned it into her duel disk before she glanced over at Elanor. "Well Elanor, let's have a fun duel that we can both enjoy." She said with a smile.

"Yeah sure;" Elanor replied but she sure didn't sound as enthused as Akane was as they both activated their duel disks.

(Akane: 4000 Elanor: 4000)

"Well I guess I'll start things off. Here goes something." Akane drew her sixth card before looking at her hand. "I summon my Samurai of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!" Appearing on Akane's field was a samurai you would see in Japanese culture. His armor was an icy blue color with golden outline and he was carrying a sword made out of ice (Atk: 1800 Def: 1500). "And I'll end things there with a face down." She finished as a face down appeared behind her samurai.

Elanor said nothing to that as she drew while Akane was glancing from her field to Elanor's, thinking of her plan of attacking. _Okay Elanor, let's see what you're made of. If the rumors about your dueling skills are true, then you should be able to summon out a high power monster in no time and when you do, I'll be ready for you. _Akane thought waiting to see what Elanor would do.

"I'll play my Continuous Spell card, Machine Assembly Line." Elanor started and right after she said that, an assembly line machine appeared behind her in working order. "With this, all machine type monsters on the field gain 200 ATK points and when one is destroyed, I can place 2 Junk Counters on this card."

_Junk Counters? I don't know what those are but I don't like that sound of them. _Akane thought with her guard up.

"Now I play Polymerization to fuse the three Gadget Brothers that are in my hand to summon out Gadget Machine King in attack mode!" Elanor exclaimed as her three ace monsters all appeared on her field before they fused together to create their fusion form (Atk: 2700 Def: 2000).

"A fusion monster just on her first turn?!" Akane had to admit that even she didn't see that coming. Still, that didn't change the fact that she was hoping Elanor would summon a strong monster like this.

"G.M.K. gains 100 ATK points for each machine type monster that's in my graveyard and thanks to Machine Assembly Line, he gains another 200. So with three machine type monsters, he gains a total of 500 more points." Elanor explained as her monster powered up (Atk: 2700-3200 Def: 2000).

"Okay I admit that is one powerful monster but to unleash him just on the first turn was a mistake on you part, Elanor." Akane commented.

"I make very few mistakes, Akane, and this here isn't one of them." Elanor countered, looking dead serious.

"Wanna bet?" Akane grinned as she revealed her face down. "I play Void Trap Hole! Since you special summoned a monster with over 2000 ATK points, I can negate its effects and destroy it all in one package!"

Elanor just remind silence as she watched her Gadget Machine King get turned into a giant ice block before he was destroyed but when he did, Elanor gained two Junk Counters (2). The younger Crowler sighed. "How predictable;" She mumbled.

"Excuse me? I don't think you understand that I just took down one of your strongest monsters in one shot." Akane pointed out.

"And has it occurred to you that maybe I wanted you to destroy my Gadget Machine King?" Elanor questioned, surprising Akane. "Because now, since you did, I'm allowed to use his second effect to be able to summon back my three Gadget monsters to the field."

"But you can't! My trap canceled out your monster's effect!" Akane remarked.

"Your trap only works for my monsters that are on the field and as you can tell, G.M.K. is gone so now I can summon to my field Red, Yellow, and Green Gadget in ATK mode!"

Akane mumbled a curse under her breath as she figured out Elanor's plan. _She wanted me to destroy her Gadget Machine King just so she could summon out all her Gadgets at once! How could I have fallen for her trap?! _She wondered, watching as Red, Yellow, and Green all appear on the field and thanks to Machine Assembly Line, they each appeared with 200 more ATK points each (Atk: 1300-1500 Def: 1500) (Atk: 1200-1400 Def: 1200) (Atk: 1400-1600 Def: 600).

"Well…at least none of them are strong enough to beat my Samurai." Akane muttered to herself. "So she won't even try to attack…."

"I'll attack you're Samurai of the Ice Barrier with each of my Gadget monsters." Elanor stated causing Akane to look at her like she was crazy as the Gadget Brothers all charged at Akane's Samurai, only to fail and be destroyed.

(Akane: 4000 Elanor: 3100)

"Do you have a few screws loose? Why would you do something like that? Are you trying to lose or something?" Akane questioned staring in shock and confusion at Elanor and her now empty field besides her spell that was now glowing.

Elanor didn't answer her question. Instead, she said; "Since three machine type monsters were destroyed, my Machine Assembly Line gains six more Junk Counters." She noted as her spell added the counters (8) while Elanor took the last card that was in her hand and placed it face down. "I'll end with this." She finished.

Akane bit her lip. _What is she trying to do? She could have made a strong defense but instead, she attacked and all she did was hurt herself. Is she trying to make me think she's stupid or something to make me lower my guard? _Akane shook her head as she drew. _Well whatever she's trying to do, I better stop her and quick. _

Akane drew her card before she looked at Elanor's field. _Elanor's main focus so far looks to be getting Junk Counters with that Machine Assembly Line card of hers so the best thing I can do at the moment is destroy it. But…._ Akane turned her glance to Elanor's other card. _She now has a face down that I guess will be used to protect her M.A.L. card but then again, she doesn't have anything to protect her life points with so it has to be something that will protect her instead. _

Akane mumbled another curse under her breath since she didn't know what she should do. However, she got an idea as soon as she noticed what she drew. "Hey…" She looked at the rest of her hand, hatching a plan. "This just might work."

"Would you hurry up and make you're move already? I don't have all day you know." Elanor said in an annoyed tone.

"Well excuse me, princess." Akane grumbled sarcastically before she held up the card she just drew. "Okay, I play Medallion of the Ice Barrier! This spell card allows me to add an Ice Barrier monster from my deck to my hand." Akane took out her deck and looked through it until she saw the card she wanted before placing her deck back in. Akane then looked at her hand again and smirked. _Perfect, there's no way she can survive from what I'm about to play._

"Now behold the power of Magic Triangle of the Ice Barrier! Thanks to this handy little spell card, all I have to do is reveal 3 Ice Barrier monsters that are in my hand and I get to destroy a card on your field!" Akane glanced from Elanor's two cards. _But the question is: which one is more of a threat? _

"Well what are you waiting for?" Elanor questioned, narrowing her eyes.

_Too be honest, a clue. _Akane thought looking straight at Elanor. _But her face isn't giving anything away so I have to make this chose. _Akane took a deep breath before she held up her three Ice Barrier cards, all under the name of General. "Okay, I choose to destroy your face down card!"

Once again, Elanor didn't say anything as her face down froze over before being destroyed.

"Now thanks to the second effect of my Magic Triangle, I get to special summon an Ice Barrier monster straight from my hand and I choose…" Akane placed the monster on her monster card zone. "…General Gantala of the Ice Barrier!" Appearing on her field from the magic triangle was a dark-skinned man. He was shirtless with green pants. On his left hand was a gantlet made out of ice along with a weapon made out of ice on his back that was shaped in the form of the Ice Barrier's crest. He also had the same crest on his forehead (Atk: 2700 Def: 2000).

"Next I'll play Cost Down! Now for the rest of the turn, all the monsters in my hand levels are decree by two. So since this monster is level six now, I can now summon it with only one sacrifice! In other words, I sacrifice my Samurai of the Ice Barrier to play General Grunard of the Ice Barrier in attack mode!" Akane's samurai disappeared from the field to only be replaced by another general. This one whole body looked to be covered in ice armor with a matching theme helmet on the top of his head (Atk: 2800 Def: 1000).

"Finally, I play Grunard's effect! Once per turn, I can normal summon one Ice Barrier monster in addition to my normal summon or set and since this monster is a level four now, I'll summon him out! Come forth, General Raiho of the Ice Barrier!" Akane called as her final General to her Ice Barriers appeared on the field next to the other two. The final was dressed in icy blue robes and had long dark blue hair (Atk: 2100 Def: 2300).

"Huh, you were able to summon out all three of the Ice Barrier generals just in one turn. I must say I'm impressed." Elanor admitted. "Together, they have a grand total of 7600 Atk points but even just one of them can deal a whole lot of damage on its own."

"And you happened to be dumb enough to destroy all your monsters at once. I will admit that you surprised me at first, Elanor, but there's no way you're going to survive this." Akane stated.

"I wouldn't bet money on that." Elanor replied with a shake of her head.

That one little comment made Akane pause just before she was going to order her generals to attack. _She must be trying to scare me out of attacking her. The only card left on her field can't protect her life points so why am I worrying so much?! Is it because she's acting so calm or is it the fact that she already fooled me once? _Akane bit her lip before she pointed at Elanor. "I know what you're trying to do and it isn't going to work! Go my generals! Attack Elanor directly!"

"Oh my!" Crowler cried as he watched as Elanor get owned by three beams of ice. "I can't watch!" He covered his eyes with his clipboard.

Akane let out a sigh of relief. "I knew she was faking. This duel is over…..huh?" Akane looked at her field in confusion when she noticed none of her monsters had disappeared. "Hey! What's going on?!"

"This duel isn't over. That's what's going on."

"Oh no…" Akane murmured as she watched as the dust from her attack blew to reveal that Elanor was still standing and that's not all.

(Akane: 4000 Elanor: 388)

"How….how do you still have life points left?" To say that Akane was shock would be an understatement at this point.

Elanor just held up a card that Akane never seen before. "This is Scarp-Iron Safely. When this card is in my graveyard, I can remove it from play and for the rest of the turn, as long as I cut my life points in half, I can negate one of your attacks. So by cutting my life points in half three times, I was able to negate all of your attacks."

Akane could feel her jaw slowly dropping to the ground but she forced herself to keep it in place. "You tricked me again. You wanted me to destroy your face down."

Elanor just shrugged. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

Akane's eye twitched at the comment. _Okay Akane, just calm down. You still outnumber and out power her in monsters. During you're next turn, you can finish her off. _She told herself, taking a deep breath. "I end my turn but thanks to General Gantala's effect, I'm allowed to special summon one Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard during my end phase and with only one to choose from, I'll go with my Samurai of the Ice Barrier." Akane ended her turn with that as her samurai reappeared on her field next to her generals in attack mode.

Elanor just sighed at that. "You know something, Akane." She began drawing her next card. "I thought you would be a little bit more of a challenge and this is coming from a girl who got beat by a Slifer Red. But I guess I'll have to end this right now."

"Okay now I know you're taking crazy." Akane replied. "I mean, I still got full life points along with four monsters on my field and you just have one card in your hand and one card on your field. Unless whatever you draw can somehow change the course of this duel then I'm pretty sure I've won."

"I guess we'll see then since I play my Pot of Greed." Elanor revealed drawing two more cards before looking at them. "Checkmate,"

_What?! There's no way she could have drew something that can insure her victory just like that?! _Akane thought in shock but she refused to let it show on her face.

Elanor started things off by pointing to the only card she had on the field for this whole duel so far. "Since my Machine Assembly Line has eight Junk Counters on it, I can send it to the graveyard and special summon a machine type monster from my graveyard whose level is equal to or less than the number of counters. I choose my level eight Gadget Machine King." She decided and just like that, her assembly line started to create something from space junk parts and when it was done, the whole machine broke down and destroyed itself but appearing from the inside was Elanor's monster (Atk: 2700-3000 Def: 2000).

"I'll be lying if I said I was glad to see that thing again." Akane said hating the fact that thing was just a little bit stronger then all of her monsters now.

"He's not the thing that you should be worrying about." Elanor started as she looked at the cards she held in her hand. _I guess I should thank you for this one, Syrus Truesdale._ She thought before she held up her next card. "Now, feast you're eyes on this, Power Bond!"

"Power Bond?!" Akane gasped as soon as she heard the name of the powerful machine type fusion card. "No way! You're going to fuse something with your Gadget Machine King?!"

"Not exactly," Elanor admitted. "I have no other monsters in my hand to fuse with G.M.K."

"Then you shouldn't even be able to play Power Bond then!"

"Oh yes I can since I'm playing the quick play spell, Cybernetic Fusion Support!" Elanor held up the final card in her hand. "This handy little card works like this. First, I pay half my life points…"

(Akane: 4000 Elanor: 194)

"Now I can summon a machine type fusion monster by banishing monsters from my field, hand, deck, and/or graveyard!" Elanor continued as she took two cards out of her deck and one from her graveyard. "I remove from play my Ancient Gear Golem, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera, and Edd the Green Gadget to summon out my all powerful beast, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath!"

_This is not happening. _Akane thought watching, from the magic of Power Bond and Cybernetic Fusion Support, Elanor's three monster fuse together to create a beast that could only be describe as a titan in size.

Her monster looked like Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, but it only had two legs and was way bigger. The thing's head hit the celling of the room as soon as it was summoned. It had a crown-shaped decoration on its helmet, two symmetrical arms, dwarfs Ancient Gear Golem at three times that card's size and had steam hissing from the cracks and exposed holes in its armor and had a green core in its chest as well as its only eye. The thing also had four turrets sprouting out of his chest similar in design to the Ancient Gear Cannon's turret (Atk: 4000 Def: 4000).

And thanks to Power Bond's effect, its attack points were double as well. All in all, it looked like it could give Zane's Cyber End Dragon a run for its money (Atk: 4000-8000 Def: 4000)

"Holy Ra," Akane mumbled before she covered her ears as the new fusion monster let out a terrifying roar, shaking the whole area.

"Atlas, calm down." Elanor ordered her beast. Goliath, or Atlas as Elanor named, lowered his head to look down at his master before he staring making rawr noises. "Yeah I know, I could have won this without summoning you but the last time I got to cocky, I ended up getting beat by a Slifer Red." Atlas let out a few more rawr sounds. "No, you can't have him for dinner." Elanor told her monster with a sigh. Sometimes she hated it when Atlas got over protective like this. She also hated it when he tried to eat people who he saw as a threat to her.

"This girl's nuts." Akane mused to herself when Elanor pretty much started talking to herself. Sure, Akane wasn't a mean person by choice but after all the tricks that Elanor pulled on her during this duel, Akane was starting to get ticked off, big time. Uh course, that annoyance quickly disappeared when Elanor turned her full attention back onto her.

"Gadget Machine King, attack her Samurai of the Ice Barrier!" Elanor commanded her least powerful monster. G.M.K nodded as he charged at Akane's weakest monster and destroyed it with his scepter.

(Akane: 2900 Elanor: 194)

"Crap, this is bad." Akane grumbled before she looked up at Elanor's titan who was staring down at her, hungry. "Really bad,"

Elanor sighed at that as she lowered her duel disk. "I have no reason to continue this pointless match." She started as she turned off her duel disk, shutting off the duel.

"Wait what?!" Akane questioned, watching as all the monsters disappeared; Atlas looking disappointed as he left. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?! You can't just leave a duel unfinished!"

"I can and I just did." Elanor replied before she turned her gaze onto Akane, looking her straight in the eye. "Atlas would have destroyed you if I had ordered him to attack. Be lucky I'm in a good mood today."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing at the moment. Heck, she knew she was going to lose as soon as she saw Goliath appear on the field with 8000 Atk points but not even ordering him to attack and just quitting the duel like that made Akane outraged. Doing something like this showed no respect to your opponent during a duel. Though, the thing that made Akane the angriest about all of this was that Crowler wasn't doing anything about it. He just cheered for his niece like she truly claimed victory. Same went for the other students that were in his class.

Now Akane knew how Chazz felt when he ran out of class early.

…

"I don't think I have ever had such a good time painting." Jaden commented as he was chowing down on some food from the Ra Yellow's cafeteria. "Hey, you're alright Bastion." He told the Ra who was fixing himself a small plate of food unlike Jaden and Syrus who were both eating anything they could get their hands on.

"Yeah and so is Ra Yellow's food." Syrus agreed.

"Oh, you flatter us." Bastion replied as he came over to sit across from the two reds at the lunch table. He had gotta himself a lobster dinner. "But I'm sure it's not all that much better than Slifer."

Jaden and Syrus's eyes bugged out when they saw the lobster. "Trust me; the closest we have ever gotten to lobster is our dorm cat's breath." Jaden reassured.

"Speaking of cat breath…" Syrus looked up from the lobster and over to Bastion. "What were you talking with Crowler about back at the game?"

"Actually, he wants me to test to be an Obelisk." Bastion answered.

"Are you serious?" Jaden asked surprised. "Is that why you were clearing your room? Because you were switching dorms?" Jaden smiled as he added. "You deserve it; congratulations Bastion."

"Again, you flatter me." Bastion said trying his best to endure the praise he was getting from this.

"Hey, I saw you duel at the entrance exam and you kicked that Duel Proctor's butt! Sure, I don't like how you gave up your own monster to do so but still! You're totally going to pass Crowler's test and become an Obelisk Blue for sure, pal." Jaden added. "And we can say we knew you when."

"Well thank you;"

"You're welcome…now if you excuse me…" Jaden and Syrus started digging into their meals again while Bastion watched them with a sad smile.

….

Sometime later at night, in the Obelisk Blue dorm, Chazz was in his room, sitting in his chair, talking to two people he would rather not be speaking to let alone be related to. He was speaking to his older brothers, Slade and Jagger, on a video screen communicator that was on his flat screen TV. The two older brothers looked just like Chazz. They both had black hair and grey eyes but Slade had a goatee while Jagger didn't. Both males were dressed in black business suits.

"Got it, Chazz?" Slade asked.

"Yeah," Chazz mumbled.

"I can't hear you." Jagger pried.

"I said yes, I understand." Chazz mentally rolled his eyes. What he would give at times to be the oldest so he didn't have to deal with this. He would also give up half of his money at the moment just to find the person that called his brothers to tell them that his position among the elite was in jeopardy and kick their butt into next year.

"Well you have better." Slade threatened him. "The Princeton Brothers have a plan. Your brother and I are already following through with our ends of it."

"And you had better be following through with your end, Chazz." Jagger added. "Come on, just think of it, little bro. The world of politics, finance, and Duel Monsters! If we can control them all, then we will control the world! So be the best!"

"The future of the Princeton family relies on you, Chazz, don't mess this up." Slade said before he ended the conversation.

Chazz just sat there for a few seconds as he took this all in. _Be the best? How can I be the best? _He sigh a little as he got up and walked over to the window. _When there are lucky punks like those guys out there? _He thought when he saw Jaden and Syrus in the distance. Chazz might have his pride and ego but even he could tell when someone was a good duelist even when he didn't want to believe it.

_Wait…what is this? _He wondered when he noticed Bastion walking up to the boys before they all took down the path that led to the Slifer Red dorm. _So Bastion is heading on over to the Slifer dorm for the night? Then his dorm room will be all empty. _Chazz gasped when he thought of something that maybe could save him from the wrath of his brothers but it wasn't a good one for Bastion.

….

"Syrus?"

"Yeah Chumley?"

"Would you please tell me what a Ra Yellow is doing here?!"

Syrus looked down below his bunk to where Jaden and Bastion were sleeping or should I say snoring like crazy. "He just had his room painted so we're letting him crash here for the night." Syrus explained.

"But what if he wakes up and starts to make fun of us…or worse….duel us…" Chumley asked cautioned. "Ra Yellows can't be trusted…"

"Relax Chumley, he's cool. I mean, he let us eat at the Ra Meal Hall." Syrus told him.

"Oh…he can have my bed then."

….

Meanwhile in the Obelisk Blue Girls' dorm, Akane was lying on her bed, reading her Star Wars book or was trying to anyway. Her mind kept on traveling back to her match with Elanor and how she left before the duel was finished. Akane got a bitter look on her face as she tried to push that memory to the side so she could enjoy her book to the fullest but it just continue to come right back like a bad cold.

"Okay, keep continuing to annoy me, mind." Akane mumbled sarcastically to herself, throwing her legs over the side of her bed, and placing her book on her nightstand. Akane sighed as she rubbed her forehead temples.

_What happened today? _She wondered. _Elanor was able to counter all my moves like she knew what I was planning before I did. Did Crowler give his niece a 411 on my dueling style of something here? _Akane bet a lot of money on that one.

Akane then glanced over at her dressed in the counter. She slowly got up from her bed and walked over to it. "Well I guess I have to try something new then if we're ever going to have a rematch."

Standing right in front of her dresser, Akane opened up one of the doors and inside it were four cards in glass cases. One of them looked to be a white tiger while the other three were dragons made out of ice.

….

_"Not to be rude, Elanor, but I don't think you should count your match early as a victory."_

Elanor glanced over from her computer screen to where Red Gadget was standing on her desk. "And why not, Edward? I still would have beaten her if I let Atlas attack." She pointed out, turning her attention back to her screen where she was currently adding Akane to her 'People she has defeat' folder. Elanor took out a calculator. "Now let's see; this would make my 24 win this week…and divide that by pie…"

_"Pie?!" _Edd, the Greed Gadget exclaimed, appearing on top of Elanor's computer. _"I want pie!"_

"Sorry buddy, I was talking about the other type of pie." Elanor told her other gadget.

_"Can I have that pie too?!" _Edd asked, causing Elanor to laugh a little.

_"Look Elanor, I'm serious. It just doesn't feel right to say you won something even if you didn't." _Edward tried to convince her even though it was having little to no effect.

_"Oh lightn up, Double D;" _Yellow Gadget, Eddie, said appearing next to his red colored brother. _"Stop being such a buzz killer and let Elanor enjoy her victory."_

"Thank you, Eddie."

_"Oh and you still owe me a ton of quarters too."_

Elanor rolled her eyes at that as Atlas started rawring to her in her head. "Yeah, our family is weird." She admitted with a sigh but with a smile too.

…..

"Hey thanks again for helping me with my science project, Haou." Masika said with a smile as she and the Gentle Darkness lord were walking down a path together. In Masika hands, she was carrying a display model of fusion summoning.

Haou just shrugged in response. "Well helping you gave me an excuse to skip gym class." He said before he glanced at her model.

Just by looking at it, you could tell that Masika put a lot of hard work into it. She had the Polymerization artwork for the background with three Blue-Eyes White Dragons toy figures close to it. Thought the thing that took the cake for it was the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon figure in the front that looked to be roaring as it appeared to have been fusion summoned.

"So why did you chose to do Fusion Summoning anyway?" Haou questioned raising an eyebrow. "You could have made a model to show how Spell Cards or Trap Cards work too you know?"

Masika felt her face heat up from the question. "Well….I…..I guess seeing you and Jaden use fusion summoning all the time kinda inspired me to do this…" She admitted.

Haou made no comment to that as he looked up at the moon. "Well I'm sure you're going to get an A for this." He said. "You worked very hard on it."

"_We _worked very hard on this." Masika corrected him, causing Haou to look back at her. "You helped me set this whole thing up. If anything, you should be the one to get the grade for this." She smiled.

"I'll just count it for extra credit." Haou replied making Masika giggle.

"Sure thing, Moody;" Masika said as they made it to the cross roads. "Well thanks again for all the help, Haou. See you tomorrow!" She smiled before she took off to the Obelisk dorm.

"Yeah bye;" Haou replied watching her leave before he turned around to head back to the Slifer dorm. But as soon as he turned, he was met with smirks from his fiendcasters.

_"Oh this is too good." _Shadow Sorcerer smirked making Haou narrow his eyes.

**"What do you two want?" **Haou growled walking right past them in annoyance. Seriously, he so far has went the whole day without having to deal with his two idiotic servants and just when he thought he was going to end this day off on a good note, they had to show up to make fun of his so called 'love life' with Masika….again.

_"Oh nothing," _Magician replied innocently before her smirk widen. _"Haou and Masika sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_

**"I just had to have the ability to see duel spirits. Couldn't just have the powers of darkness and that's all?!" **Haou grumbled.

_"Speaking of duel spirits, what would Lilith think if she saw you with another girl? A human in fact?" _Shadow questioned and right there, Magician froze and freaked as Haou stopped suddenly in his tracks.

_"Oh you're dead." _Magician said plainly to her brother before she disappeared in a matter of seconds.

**"What did you just say, Shadow?" **Haou questioned as he turned around to face S.S. **"You want to repeat that name to me again? Go ahead; I'm in the mood for murder."**

_"I see you haven't gotten over her." _Shadow plainly stated, crossing his arms. _"Is that why, my lord, you don't want to like this girl? Because if Lilith came back, she'll think you cheated on her?"_

**"Say her name one more time. **_**I dare you." **_Haou challenged him. Oh boy, he was pissed. He was so angry that you could see his eyes glowing like crazy gold from behind his glasses now.

_"I don't have to. I already made my point clear. Well have a good night, Supreme King." _Shadow did a bow before he disappeared.

Haou growled as soon as Shadow was gone. **"Now I remember why I threw him in pit in the first place." **He growled with pure venom in his tone. **"I should have added more fire to it. I could have burned that son of a bitch to death." **An evil smirk formed on his face from the thought. **"Oh that would have been enjoyable to watch."**

Haou left after that, unaware that something had appeared when he got angry. Something that shared the same evil smirk that Haou had on his face.

…..

During the next morning, Chumley, Syrus, Bastion and Jaden were all woken by the slamming of their front door. "Jaden! Jaden! Wake up!"

"Why does this always happen to me in the morning?" Jaden groaned as he got up and opened the door but he was surprised to see it was Ms. Dorothy, the owner of the card shop. "What is it, Ms. Dorothy?" He asked.

"I was unloading some supplies from the docks when I saw them in the water…cards everywhere!" The four boys gasped at this before they immediately headed towards the docks.

Ms. Dorothy's claims were true since when the group of four got to the docks, they saw a bunch of cards were scattered among the water.

"That's Ring of Destruction." Jaden gasped.

"And Vorse Raider;" Syrus added in just as much shock.

"Bastion, these are all of your cards." Jaden identified barely able to get those words out of his mouth. Truth be told, he couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. As everyone knew already, to Jaden, cards were like family and seeing someone just take Bastion's cards and throw them into the water like that made him sick. If anyone did that to his E-HEROES then he would lose it. Heck, if anyone did that to Yubel, he would probably kill someone.

_"Nice to know you would kill for me, Jaden." _Yubel said in the far back of his mind.

"It's my own fault. This deck was in the desk I moved out to the hallway while we were painting yesterday." Bastion explained.

"Who would want to do something like this?" Syrus wondered out loud.

"Someone who doesn't want Bastion to be promoted to Obelisk Blue, that's who." Jaden answered as he looked over at Bastion. "I mean, this was your deck and now it's totally ruined! Oh man, what are you going to do now, Bastion? Your promotion exam is in less than an hour!"

Bastion just glanced at the river as he picked up one of his now ruined cards. "Leave it to me;" He answered.

…..

Bastion, who was accompanied by Jaden and Syrus, came into the dueling arena where they find Crowler and Chazz waiting.

"Oh Bastion, you made it." Crowler greeted the Ra but he soon frowned when he noticed the Slifers were with him. "And I see you brought some friends."

"I hope you duel better than the company you keep." Chazz said with a smirk.

"Wait a second; Chazz is your test opponent?" Jaden looked over at Bastion. "I'm not one for the blame game but he must have been the person that threw your cards into the ocean!"

_"I knew I smelled a rat." _Yubel agreed. _"I just didn't think it was going to be a giant rat."_

"Pardon?" Crowler asked confused.

"I don't know what he's talking about, Dr. Crowler. I didn't do a thing." Chazz objected making Jaden narrow his eyes at him.

"Oh is that so?" Everyone turned at that to find Alexis and Zane standing there. "I saw you, Chazz, by the water. You dumped them in and ran off. Normally, I don't snitch but you don't mess with someone's deck." Alexis crossed her arms over her chest after that. "Just when I thought you couldn't get any lower."

"Yeah, cards are family, Chazz. You can't just go around and drown family like that. Like Alexis said, that's low even for you." Jaden agreed glaring at the Obelisk.

"Oh come on, who was it to say that I wasn't throwing away my own cards? I guess Bastion and I just have similar decks that's all." Chazz defended himself.

"Yes because any sane person would give rid of their own cards by throwing them into the freaking ocean!" Jaden blinked after he said that. _Wow, I make actual sense when I'm angry. _He thought before he continued. "You're just lying through your teeth now, Chazz."

"No one calls me a liar and nobody calls me a thief!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Fine then, you're not. Let's just have our duel then, shall we?" Bastion asked.

"But how? Bastion, your deck is ruined!" Jaden pointed out.

"A good duelist always has a space deck on hand…or a few." Bastion unzipped his yellow jacket. "You guys saw all my different formulas. Well…" He spread his jacket to reveal a vest with six card pouches on it. "They were all for my different dueling decks! And each one of them is as powerful as the last!"

Chazz flinched at that since his plan was just ruined. "Yeah well, you can keep your six worthless decks. Because all I need…" He took out his own deck and held it out to show them. "…is this one right here! Now let's start this!"

"I thought you would never ask." Bastion took out a deck that was in a pocket with the mark of water on it and inserted it into his Duel Disk before he activated it. "You're just a problem needed to be solved, Chazz, a theorem needed to be cracked!"

"Just bring it, you worthless loser."

(Chazz: 4000 Bastion: 4000)

"I hope you're ready, Bastion, because here comes the hurt!" Chazz drew as he started things off. "I'll summon Chthonian Soldier in attack mode!" The dark armored hell warrior appeared on the field (Atk: 1200 Def: 1400). "And a card facedown, that'll do it for now."

"Oh will it now?" Bastion questioned.

"Sounds like Bastion got something up his sleeve." Jaden commented.

"He works quickly." Alexis added a bit impressed.

"I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode! Rise Hydrogeddon!" Bastion exclaimed as a geyser of muddy water appeared before it took the form of a dinosaur (Atk: 1600 Def: 1000). "Now attack Chthonian Soldier with Hydro Gust attack! Destroy it!" Bastion commented. His monster let out a blast of muddy water that shot forward and slammed into the soldier of the underworld, shattering him to pieces.

"Thanks, you just activated my Chthonian Soldier's special ability! It causes you to take the same amount of damage to your life points as I did." Chazz explained.

(Chazz: 3600 Bastion: 3600)

"Not bad," Zane commented.

"Bastion sure walked right into that one." Jaden added.

_"No, he just cleared his path." _Yubel corrected him, confusing Jaden until he saw Bastion continue his move.

"I activate a special ability also. You see, Chazz, when Hydrogeddon successfully destroys a monster in battle, I'm allowed to summon another Hydrogeddon from my deck." Bastion explained as he took out his deck to grab another Hydrogeddon card. "So rise, Hydrogeddon!" A twin of his first monster appeared on the field.

"And my battle phase continues which means that now I can wage a direct attack on you, Chazz! Go Hydrogeddon! Hydro Gust Attack!" Bastion ordered.

Chazz freaked as he was knocked to the ground by the blast of water from the second monster.

(Chazz: 2000 Bastion: 3600)

"_Oh this is Karma at its finest." _Yubel said with a smirk.

_'Oh big time;' _Jaden agreed trying his best not to grin. _'This is why you don't drown duel spirits. They come back to bite you in the butt.'_

"You'll pay for that." Chazz growled angrily as he got back on his feet. "I activate my trap, Call of the Haunted!" His facedown rose up. "This lets me summon a monster back from my graveyard and the monster I choose is, that's right, Chthonian Soldier!" In a burst of purple electricity, Chthonian Soldier reappeared.

"Next I'll play Infernal Reckless Summon! Now we must summon in attack mode all monsters from our hand, deck, or graveyard that matches the monsters we currently have on the field." Two more Chthonian Soldiers appeared on Chazz's field while Bastion summoned another Hydrogeddon.

"It doesn't matter how many of those things Chazz summons. They still won't have enough attack points to beat those Hydrogeddons." Alexis stated.

"Not by themselves, they won't." Zane said.

Chazz took another card from his hand. "I activate the equip spell, Chthonian Alliance. The monster this card is equipped to gains 800 ATK points for every monster on the field with the same name as it."

One of the Chthonian Soldiers was surrounded by a dark aura and grew until it was tripled in its normal size (Atk: 1200-3600 Def: 1400).

"That brings its attack points up too….well you're the math nerd, you figure it out." Chazz said as his now powered up Chthonian Soldier slashed through one of the Hydrogeddons, taking away half of Bastion's life points.

(Chazz: 2000 Bastion: 1600)

"Bastion's life points have gone down by more than half!" Syrus gasped. "He's losing the duel!"

"Bravo, good show." Bastion said drawing his next card. "But it will be short-lived. Rise Oxygeddon!" A pteranodon made out of green air appeared from a geyser of oxygen (Atk: 1800 Def: 800). "Now attack one of the 1200 point Chthonian Soldier with Vapor Stream!" Oxygeddon unleashed a blast of clear air that slammed into the Chthonian Soldier, shattering it while powering down the stronger one (Atk: 3600-2800 Def: 1400).

"Forgot? When my Soldier's destroyed, you take the same amount of damage as I do." Chazz pointed out with a scoff.

(Chazz: 1400 Bastion: 1000)

"My turn's not done yet. Next, my Hydrogeddon will attack your other Chthonian Soldier." Bastion continued as one of his Hydrogeddons destroyed Chazz's other under power warrior, causing both plays to take the same amount of damage but also lowering the final ones attack points once more (Atk: 2800-2000 Def: 1400).

(Chazz: 1000 Bastion: 600)

"Oh man, why does Bastion keep attacking when he's hurting himself more then he's hurting Chazz?" Syrus protested when he compared their life points.

"Don't worry, Sy, he's fine." Jaden assured him.

"He's playing it smart." Zane added. "The Chthonian Soldier with the equip spell had 3600 ATK points. Bastion would've had to summon an incredibly powerful monster to beat him. Unless, however…" He stopped there, waiting for his little brother to figure out the rest for himself.

"Wait, I see, unless he takes out the other Chthonian Soldiers and lowers the big one's ATK points." Syrus realized.

"Right Sy," Jaden agreed. "So if Bastion going to take that thing down, he's going to have to give up some Life Points."

_"At least he's not giving up monsters this time, huh?" _Yubel said.

"Last, I'll play this card facedown and that'll do for now." Bastion finished as a face down appeared on his field.

"Will it? I wouldn't be so sure, Wiz Kid." Chazz taunted as he drew. "I sacrifice my Chthonian Soldier in order to summon out this bad boy, Chthonian Emperor Dragon! Bet you didn't see that coming." He laughed.

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon?!"

Chthonian Soldier disappeared from the field for it to be replaced by a green serpent like dragon wearing the same type of armor it did (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

"Better break out your calculator because if you can't figure out a way to beat this guy, you're toast." Chazz said before he laughed. "Face it, Bastion; you have no chance against my Chthonian Emperor Dragon! Especially since I'm going to equip him with Axe of Despise to raise his ATK points by 1000!" An axe appeared in front of the dragon. C.E.D wrapped his tail around it, as if to be holding it (Atk: 2400-3400 Def: 1500).

"That thing has 3400 ATK points?!" Jaden spoke. "No matter which monster gets attacked, Bastion finished!"

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack with Infernal Chthonian Blast!" Chazz ordered his dragon who opened his month to let loose a powerful flamethrower attack that was aiming for Oxygeddon.

"I activate my trap, Amorphic Barrier!" Bastion countered as a wall of ice rose around his monsters to protect them. "When I have three or more monsters, this trap card stops my opponent's attack and ends the battle phase. But nice try Chazz."

"That was to close." Syrus breathed.

"Who cares? One turn, that's all it buys you and then you'll be all mine." Chazz replied.

"I'm afraid there won't be a next turn." Bastion declared as he drew his card from his deck.

"What?"

"You heard me. I activate the spell card, Bonding H20. I sacrifice two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon and summon Water Dragon!" The three monsters on Bastion's field combined together and they formed into a serpentine dragon made up of water (Atk: 2800 Def: 2600).

"Oh a giant science project; I'm shaking." Chazz laughed. "All of that work just to summon a monster that's weaker than mine!"

"You better double check you work, Chazz." Bastion warned him. "Because I've already done all the math!"

"Done all the math?" Crowler questioned. "Does that mean…?"

"Bastion had this planned from the very start?!" Jaden asked shocked.

_"Wow he's good." _Yubel admitted.

Water Dragon created a large tidal wave that washed over Chthonian Emperor Dragon and took away all of its power (Atk: 3400-0 Def: 1500).

"No, it's ATK points!" Chazz cried.

"Indeed. That's Water Dragon's special ability. You see, when he's out on the field, the ATK points of fire attribute and pyro type monsters automatically become zero." Bastion explained. "Now Water Dragon attack! Tidal Blast!"

Water Dragon roared before unleashing a high powered hydro blast of water that slammed into Chthonian Emperor Dragon, destroying it, knocking Chazz off the duel field, and filling the whole arena with water.

(Chazz: 0 Bastion: 600)

_'Karma' _Jaden thought.

_"Irony,"_ Yubel said at the same time.

"A well-played duel, Chazz." Bastion said as Chazz surfaced and the water receded. "But not well enough."

"Pure luck," Chazz snared. "You drew a lucky card and stumbled into the win!"

"Perhaps but luck tends to favor the prepared; and I was prepared to defeat you with a half of a dozen other cards as well." Chazz was about to say something to that but Bastion cut him off. "Sorry, but you would have lost the duel one way or another; but deny it if you want just like how you denied throwing my deck into the ocean."

"Yeah prove it." Chazz challenged.

Bastion took out a card and showed it to him. "This was a card that I fished out of the water this morning that has a formula I wrote on it. I suppose you could've written it but then the math would've been wrong and it's not." He sighed. "Chazz, you stole, cheated, lied, and you lost. You deserved to be demoted."

Chazz looked at the ground before he screamed in fury. "This can't be!"

"Bastion Misawa," Dr. Crowler walked up to him. "Congratulations and welcome to Obelisk Blue."

"No, I can't accept that invitation."

"What?! But why?"

"When I first entered the school, I made a promise to myself that I would only enter Obelisk Blue when I became the number one student in the freshman class." Bastion then turned to look at Jaden. "Jaden, out of all the freshman students, I think the number one student is you or your brother. Though it's a shame that I couldn't tell Haou that in person."

"Really?" Jaden smirked at that. "Does that mean you want to settle this right here right now because watching you duel like that has really fired me up! Oh and don't worry, I'll pass the message to him."

"Sorry, but not now."

Jaden blinked at that. "Uh why not?"

"Because I have a lot of work to do before I can duel either one of you two, many formulas to write, theorems to solve, equations to bounce. You're a good duelist, Jaden, and so is Haou, and I plan to be ready." Bastion explained.

"Smart move," Jaden grinned.

"He didn't have to prepare for me." Chazz growled at that. "What the heck?!"

"Don't worry, Jaden, soon my dorm room walls will be filled with new problems and formulas and we will have our duel. Just be prepared for it to turn out like that baseball game, you know, the one where I struck you out."

Jaden smirked. "You keep on dreaming, Bastion. Baseball's a past time but dueling's my life. Until then, pal."

"Until then."

* * *

**Scarp-Iron Safely-**Trap Card-When this card is in you're graveyard and you would take battle damage from an attack, you can remove this card from play and for the rest of the turn, pay half of your life points to negate your opponents attacks. **Picture: **A shield made out of scraps, protecting a person from an explosion.

**sUbSoNiCSoundwave's cards (Another one for Elanor's deck):**

**Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath**

ATK: 4000 Def: 4000

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 12

Fusion Material Monsters: "Ancient Gear Golem" + "1 Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Monster" + "1 level 4 Gadget Monster".

Effect: This card cannot be special summoned except by fusion summon. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. This card cannot attack your opponent directly. This card gains these corresponding effects if you fusion summon this card with these monsters as fusion materials.

Green Gadget: If this card destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard; inflict damage to your opponent equal to its original attack or defense points. Which ever is higher.

Red Gadget: If this card attacks an opponents monster in defense position whose defense points are lower than this card's attack points, inflict the difference as battle damage.

Yellow Gadget: Your opponent cannot select any other monster except this card as an attack target.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon: Once per turn you can banish one Ancient Gear monster from your graveyard. Destroy one card on the field. Your opponent cannot activate any effects in response to this card's activation.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Chimera: Increase the attack points of all other machine-type monsters on the field by 100 points for every machine-type monster in each player's graveyard.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Paladin: This card cannot be targeted and is unaffected by the effects of spell cards.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Comanndo: THis card cannot be targeted and is unaffected by the effects of trap cards.

Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Centuar: This card cannot be targeted and is unaffected by the effects of monster cards.

**Picture: **Looks like Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, but only has two legs and is bigger - as tall as an Earthbound Immortal! It has a crown-shaped decoration on its helmet, has two symmetrical arms, dwarfs Ancient Gear Golem at three times that card's size and has steam hissing from the cracks and exposed holes in its armor and has a core in its chest that changes color between green, red and yellow as well as its only eye - depending on what Gadget Monster used to summon him. And has four turrets sprouting out of his chest similar in design to the Ancient Gear Cannon's turret.

* * *

**Well guys, as I said, I've made a list of my top ten moments of GX and here it is!**

**(Also keep in mind that these might change in the future but at the moment, these are my favorite)**

**10\. Episode 155: Jaden and Yubel soul fuse-Kinda surprise on how this moment just made it to number ten but I guess it couldn't top my other 9 picks. Anyway, if you know me, my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh GX shipping is Soulshipping. I just love this pair so much because of their history together and all that happens to them. I mean, I can understand why Yubel kinda when insane during season 3 and not just because of the whole L.O.D thing. Heck, if Jaden sent me into space or anyone of my close friends, I would be pretty pissed too. But during the end of this duel, when Yubel showed him their past and then Jaden playing Super Polymerization to fuse their very souls together so they would never be apart again, I freaked out and fangirled. I guess the only reason why this is so low on my list is because this is how they ended the series for the dub. It looked like Jaden freaking died! *sighs***

**9\. Episode 161-162: Jaden/Alexis Tag Dueling-Season 4 did freaking wonders for Jaden and we all know that. He become a total badass on some many levels. And he actually grew a brain too! Now I'll say it, I'm not really that into Fianceshipping (gets shot down by all the Fianceshippers) but even I wanted to smack Jaden from time to time just because of how selfish he was kinda being and not really trusting Alexis even after all they been through. I guess this episode was mainly to show how much Jaden has changed. Still I just loved there duels together but mostly the end of there last one. Even I will admit that was cute and the only time I cheered for Fianceshipping (get shot again).**

**8\. Episode 172: Jaden escapes a burning building-Now this episode was freaking awesome so it was really hard just to pick one moment from it but I think this one was the best. Jaden escaped a freaking burning building while he was high as heck! Tell me that isn't awesome! And don't even get me started on the spirirtshipping in this episode. Jaden, you wouldn't even have saved the world if it wasn't for Jesse at that moment.**

**7\. Episode 175-176: Battle Royal! Jaden VS Jesse VS Fujiwara-Yeah this has to be my favorite moment from season 4 just because of all the freaking spirirtshipping in it! I mean, Jaden and Jesse had remember all there great times together which made Fujiwara sick so he decided to turn them against each other (you son of a bitch for doing that, Fujiwara) and they even did fight against each other only to own Fujiwara from there tag dueling. And don't even get me started on how Jesse lost the duel just so Jaden could summon Rainbow Neos! *crys in corner* And he does this twice in the whole series! Not once but twice!**

**6\. Episode 111: Chazz losing it-I don't know how this moment made it up so high but god, I found it funny as heck. Chazz having his little jealous fit over Adrian led to a really funny moment in the english dub and a really great duel too. Chazz, I love you so much and I will always will.**

**5\. Episode 106: Jaden and Jesse Meet-Do I even need to explain this one? This moment has created the second best GX shipping in the world (still love Soulshipping a bit more but a really super close second) and this couldn't have been done better.**

**4\. Episode 130: Jesse gives himself up to return everyone home-Jesse why?! *crys to death* why writters?! Why did you have to do that to us?! Yes he come back and it was totally worth the pain that you caused all of us spiritshippers but still why?! And if it wasn't bad enough for us fangirls, look at what you did to Jaden! You break his heart and made him think it was all his fault. (Sorry had to say it) Still, I loved this moment even if it makes me cry and hate the writers every time I watch it.**

**3\. Episode 147-148: Jehu Appears and Zane final duel-Okay this is what we need more of in Yu-Gi-Oh. A freaking hot badass insane characters and duels like these. Just when we think Zane is going to die from a heart attack, guess who decided to show up and be like "hey guys, I'm back!" and just when we thought Jesse couldn't be anymore awesome, they decided to have him dress in leather, have an awesome duel disk, and orange eyes. And the duel, Zane no! Jehu, I love you to death and I always will but you asshole! Well at least Zane got what he wanted. To go out dueling...Zane why?!**

**2\. Episode 149-150: Adrian and Jehu Duel-I love this duel so freaking much! Just when we thought Jehu couldn't be even more of a dick even if he tried, he goes full out and continues to remind Adrian on how he pretty much murder Echo for power. Plus the duel was just awesome in itself, it was going back and forth and Jehu only won if it wasn't for Yubel (good thing it doesn't have the TCG effect or he would have been screwed) but yeah, this is why Jehu is awesome and I would have loved to sit next to him on that throne so much.**

**1\. Episode 136: Haou Awaken-This here was no question what so ever. This moment right here had to be the biggest plot twist ever! When we first heard of the Supreme King, we were all like, "oh great, it's another power hungry bad guy king". No, it freaking turns out to be Jaden F-ing Yuki! As soon as Jaden's eyes turned gold from rage when his friends were killed, S*** got real. Seriously, who would have guess, Jaden Yuki, the sweetest guy ever in GX, turns out to be the freaking king of darkness! And this is why this moment will always be my favorite from GX just because no one saw it coming. Heck if anyone saw this coming, please let me know and tell me what made you guess it.**

**Well everyone, that's my list and like I said, send me a PM or post a review about your favorite moments in GX! This is Darky signing off!**


	14. Everybody's Fool

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey guys! I was able to get a chapter up just in a few days! Yay! Though I might get an F from working on this instead of doing my homework, it was totally worth it!**

**But anyway, this is the chapter where Jaden...duels a monkey...yeah, I don't know what they were thinking when they made this episode but I guess the same can be said for some other episodes too. The beginning of season 1, am I right guys? **

**Well time for chapter 14 everyone! **

* * *

During the middle of the night, in the forest that surrounds Duel Academy, there stood a lab with alarms going off like crazy.

**"Code Red, I repeat Code Red!"**

Men were running through the hallways of the building, loaded with rifles with tranquilizer darts in them.

"The subject can't escape no matter what." One of the men said who looked to be the leader of the team. He had black hair, glasses, and was wearing a black suit.

What they were chasing after turned out to be a monkey outfitted in a partial robotic suit and it was also wearing a duel disk on his arm. The monkey ran up to a door that a man was behind. As he was about to shot the money with a dart, the robot monkey jumped onto his back and out through a glass window, escaping into the night.

….

The next morning, Chazz was walking out of the school building with a bag of his things over his shoulder. Since he lost his duel with Bastion, he couldn't accept the fact that he was a Ra now and wasn't top of his class. He didn't get any respect anymore and he finally had it. He stopped for a second to look back at his former school. "Sinking Duel Academy; you demoted me, you laugh at me. Well that's it, I had it." He turned back around and started to walk off again to who knows where now. He couldn't go back home. No, that would be even worse than Duel Academy. "You won't have me to kick around no more."

….

"Okay, you seriously have got to be cheating or something. There's no way you could have gotten five lucky draws like that in a row." Kia said looking over to her side at Jaden who was just grinning back at her.

"What can I say? My deck loves me." The Slifer replied with a smug look on his face. Kia rolled her eyes at him before she couldn't help it and laughed.

It was another normal day at Duel Academy, well as normal as this place could get anyway. Jaden and Kia were in the lecture hall, waiting for Professor Banner to show up for his class to start. While they waited, the dark side partners in crime decided to a have duel to past the time. Jaden, uh course, won even if it was a really close match but Kia was kinda a little ticked off about the loss because Jaden was somehow able to draw every card that he needed at the moment.

Seriously, Kia really wanted to know how Jaden was always able to do that in every duel he was in. At times, he did kinda look like he was cheating but Kia knew her Slifer buddy and she knew he would never do something that underhanded like that. Still, that didn't change the fact that she liked to tease him like that.

"Sure, whatever you say, Jay, but I swear, I will one day beat that stupid luck of yours." Kia told him.

"Oh is that a challenge?" Jaden questioned, his grin widen. If it wasn't already easy to tell, Jaden really enjoyed his duels against Kia. He always found them fun since just when he thought he figured out Kia's dueling strategy, she throws him for a loop and still surprises him.

And I know what you're all thinking; didn't Haou tell Jaden to stay away from Kia? Yep. Did Jaden listen? Nope. Was he going to at some points? Never. Jaden still found it stupid to think he couldn't hang around with one of his best friends since coming to his island just because Haou was worried that he'll do something stupid and reveal his powers to her. Jaden will admit that he was an idiot half the time but he wasn't _that _stupid.

"Oh you know it and trust me; I'm going to enjoy knocking that smug look off your face." Kia said and she would have added more too if she wasn't interrupted by…

"Jaden! Jaden! It's awful! He's gone!"

Jaden glanced over his shoulder while Kai looked past him to see Syrus running into the lecture hall. "Who's gone?" He asked.

"It's Chazz! He's gone!" Syrus answered.

Kia just raised an eyebrow at that. "And that's awful how?"

"Well….I don't know…because he's Jaden's big duel rival?" Syrus put in.

Jaden's eyes widen at the realization of that. Now that he thought of it, Chazz and he did kinda have this giant 'next Kings of Games' rivalry thing going on between them. And even if Jaden knew that Chazz was a selfish jerk, he did help him improve as a duelist even if it was just by a little bit. "Hey you're right. I need my competition!"

"Hey, I saw Chazz packing up his stuff last night."

Jaden, Kia, and Syrus looked up at the Obelisk Blue row to see Chazz's followers, or ex-followers, talking about him.

"Know why? Because he lost to that Ra."

"Bastion, wasn't it?"

"Yeah and that Slifer Slacker too."

"Yeah, if you can't beat the ketchup and mustard team then good riddance to you."

"What a bunch of jerks; if those were the only friends I had then I would run away too." Kia mused to herself, thinking how lucky she was to have made friends with some great guys like Jaden and Syrus and even if she was a pain in the butt at times, she was also happy to have Amber as a friend too. She mostly was happy to have her Duston gang with her forever as well. Suddenly, Kia kinda felt just a little sorry for Chazz.

"Guys," Syrus started making the dark side partners look at him. "I know Chazz has been a pain in the past but what if he's in some kind of trouble and needs us to help him?"

Jaden stood up at that. "Good point, the right thing to do would be to go look for him. Kia, are you in too?" He asked the Obelisk girl.

"Let me see, help go look for Chazz or stay in class?" Kia weighted her choices before she shrugged and stood up. "Well I always wanted to go on a manhunt." Jaden and Syrus both looked a little creeped out by that. "It's a figure of speech, you two." Kia rolled her eyes in disbelieved.

"So…I take it we're going right now huh?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yeah we are." Jaden answered.

….

"Also, it's a great excuse to sneak out of class." Jaden said with a laugh as he, Syrus, and Kia were crawling through a hole out of the building that led to the outside. As soon as Jaden made it out, he looked around. "All clear," He then stood up along with the others and started to dust the dirt off their uniforms.

"And this is one of the many reasons why I don't wear skirts." Kia said before she looked back at the hole and she couldn't help but ask. "And why the heck is there a hole that leads out of the school anyway?" Jaden just shrugged in response.

"You know," The group of three panicked at that since they thought they were caught. "This school does have a thing called a front door, guys." The two Slifers and Obelisk turned around and were all surprised to see Alexis and her friends, Jasmine and Mindy, standing there. Alexis, who was the one that just spoke, had her arms crossed over her chest and a smile of amusement on her face.

"Oh hey Alexis;" Jaden said with a sheepish smile as he and his group walked up to the three girls. "I bet your wondering what we're doing out here. Well we….were…just…uh…getting an early start on our homework."

Kia facepalmed at that. "Jaden, if you're going to lie. At least make it sound believable." She mumbled to herself.

"Kia's right, like you do your homework." Alexis replied hearing what the other Obelisk girl said. "You're looking for Chazz...and we're going to come along with you." She added.

"Really? Since when do you guys ditch class?" Jaden questioned.

"Let alone ditch it to find someone like Chazz?" Kia added.

"Chazz might be a spoiled brat but he's still an Obelisk Blue and we take care of our own. " Alexis answered before she looked over at Kia. "I take it that's the same reason you came along too, huh Kia?"

Kia shrugged. "Truly, I don't like Chazz. But he's still a living being and I don't want to see him get hurt. Now if this was Haou on the other hand…"

"You would gladly leave my brother in the forest to survive on his own?" Jaden guessed.

"Yeah sorry but not sorry, Jaden."

…..

The group of six started their search for the missing Obelisk in the forest. Jaden and Syrus were the only two to pretty much be calling Chazz's name while the girls were just following after them…that is, until Alexis lost it.

"Okay that's it. CHAZZ, YOU LITTLE TOAD! IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF TRICK THEN YOU BETTER HOPE WE DON'T FIND YOU! YOU GOT THAT?!" She yelled so loudly that birds flew off from fright.

"Yeah, threatening him, that'll bring him running." Jaden said sarcastically.

"And note to self, never make Alexis angry." Kia murmured.

"You know, there must have been a good reason for Chazz to run off like that." Jasmine pointed out.

"Yeah, like maybe he snuck out to get me some flowers." Mindy gushed. "My Chazzy is so romantic!"

"Chazzy?" Syrus questioned. He and Jaden both had creeped out looks on their faces again.

"Romantic? Are we talking about the same guy here?" Kia asked also looking a little creeped out by this.

"You like Chazz?" Jasmine frowned. "Last week, it was Bastion. Who's next? Little Syrus?"

"Well, he is kinda cute." Mindy admitted.

"And now I remember why pretty much all of my friends are boys." Kia whispered to Jaden who laughed softly at that.

Suddenly Alexis quickly turned her head when she noticed something moving.

"Huh, what is it, Alexis?" Jaden asked the blonde.

"Something's moving," Alexis answered, pointing towards a bush that was shaking like crazy.

"I don't see anything." Jaden claimed, hating the fact that he couldn't use his powers at the moment. If he could, they could have found Chazz a long time ago but after what Haou said to him, Jaden wanted to keep his powers on the down low for a bit.

"Chazz? It must be him." Syrus guessed.

"Oh right, games over, we found you." Jaden said as he and the others started walking over to the bush. "Come on out; Chazz?"

Jaden and everyone else got the worst shock of their lives when it turned out not to be Chazz but a monkey in a robot suit. Everyone screamed as the monkey attacked them before it just suddenly just took off.

"Not Chazz," Alexis said freaked out to the max.

"Not human either," Syrus added just as scarred for life as his friend. "What was that thing?"

"I don't know, Sy, but what I do know is that I'm going to have nightmares tonight." Kia informed wide eyed.

If things weren't bad enough, the group looked over when they heard more movement coming from the forest. They all thought it was another animal that was about to attack them but it turned out to be three young adult males instead. The first one was the man from the lab before, the other was holding a tranquilizer gun with dark shade sunglasses, and the final one was a short man with a long beard and glasses.

"He's gone," The lab guard mumbled.

A scream sounded and the now five remaining students just realized they were short one member to their group.

"Jasmine!"

Up in the trees, the monkey was leaping from one tree to another with Jasmine in its paws.

"It's what she always wanted; some guy to sweep her off her feet." Mindy said.

"Yeah, some guy, not some monkey." Alexis pointed out.

"Put….me….down….now!" Jasmine screamed. "Someone help!"

"Over there,"

"Move!" The short guy, who looked to be the leader of the group ordered, before the lab people took off.

"Wait, what's going on?" Syrus asked. "What is that thing?"

"Who cares; it's got Jasmine. We have to save her." Jaden said and the five students took off after the robot monkey.

"I'm telling you; I'm not your type!" Jasmine cried. "My friends are way cuter! Please let me go!" The monkey did just that…he placed her down on a branch that hanged over an edge of a cliff. Jasmine freaked out at that, throwing her arms around the monkey to make sure she wouldn't fall. "Don't let me go!"

The lab workers finally caught up to them but they all looked annoyed at what they found. "Blast, we can't shot him or else he'll drop the girl." The tall second in command growled.

"Hey, that monkey has a duel disk on." Jaden noted as he and the rest of the gang finally caught up with them. "That or a really funny looking banana."

"That's no banana." The lead scientist told him. "And that's no normal monkey. His name's Wheeler and he's a trained duelist."

"A dueling monkey?" Jaden asked surprised.

_"Jaden, you're a king of darkness and this surprises you?" _Yubel asked.

_'Okay good point.' _Jaden replied, realizing he had seen weirder stuff in his life time. Well two life time's anyway but that was beside the point.

"Uh sir?" The guard mumbled.

"Oh yes, I forgot. Top secret." The scientist turned back to facing Wheeler.

"Wait, if he duels. Then let me duel him." Jaden said pointing at himself.

"Duel him? Can't you see we have a problem here, kid?!"

"Uh yeah," Jaden answered raising an eyebrow in the duh kind of way. "That's way I want to duel him."

"Uh Jaden, are you feeling okay?" Syrus ask out of concern for his friend's mental health.

"He's not just sick. He's gone crazy." Alexis corrected him.

"Yeah even I have to agree with them on this one, Jay. Out of all the crazy things that you have done, this takes number one…at least for now anyway." Kia mumbled that last part at the end, knowing how true it was.

"Look, I bet if I beat this monkey then he'll hand over Jasmine." Jaden told them. "I mean, it's only fair." He walked on over to the middle of the cliff. "So how about it, Wheeler? Ready to get your game on? That's right banana breath, put the girl down and let's settle this like man…well man and monkey but you get the idea!"

"Well I got to hand it to him, at least their talking in a way." Syrus commented.

"I just don't get how that monkey can understand him." Mindy added.

"Maybe all that training he had has taught Wheeler how to speak human." Alexis guessed. "Or maybe Jaden's really a monkey."

Kia groaned at that. "Great, my best friend is a monkey. This day just keeps getting better and better."

"Okay so if I win, Jasmine goes free." Jaden explained.

"And what if you lose?!" Jasmine cried.

"If I lose?" Jaden scratched the back of his head. "Wow, I really didn't think of that. Okay if Wheeler wins the duel, then we're let him go."

"How does that help me?!" Jasmine protested.

"Jasmine, don't worry. I only lose duels 5% of the time out of 100%. You're in good hands." Jaden told her.

"Did Jaden just do math?" Syrus questioned.

"The scary thing to think about is that he is right." Kia spoke.

Wheeler just stood there on the branch, looking to be thinking it through. Finally he nodded as he let Jasmine go before he hopped on over to stand on top of a rock. He let out a cry as his duel disk activated.

"Wow, you really know how to work that thing, don't you?" Jaden commented as he activates his own. "Oh right, Wheeler, let's throw down!"

"I got the shot." The guy with the shades said.

"No, this is just the field test we been waiting for." The leader pointed out.

_It's time to get down to business…monkey business. _Jaden thought with a smirk as Yubel appeared behind him, shaking her head at his bad joke. "Ready or not, let's duel!"

(Jaden: 4000 Wheeler: 4000)

_"Duel!"_ Wheeler replied which took Jaden by surprise as he freaked out.

"The monkey can talk?" Syrus questioned.

"Oh please, that will be completely unrealistic." The lead scientist stated. "The helmet reads his mind and talks for him."

_"And that makes sense?" _Yubel sighed. _"Jaden, I'm just going to say this right now. If you get beat by a monkey, I'm so telling Haou about this."_

_ 'Who said anything about losing?' _Jaden asked as he and Wheeler drew their opening hand. "Well at least I won't be the one to do all the talking in this duel now. Let's just start things off, my draw!" Jaden drew from his deck. "I play Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode!" He started off as his warrior of fire appeared on the field (Atk: 1600-1800) "And thanks to his effect, he gains 200 more attack points for each E-HERO that's on my field." Jaden grinned after that. "Alright monkey, you saw my moves, now you do yours. You get it? Monkey see monkey do?"

Yubel and Kia must have been thinking the same thing since they both facepalmed at the same time.

"You make puns now? And not even good ones." Jasmine commented.

_"My turn, my turn; draw!" _Wheeler drew from his deck before he summoned the monster he just drew. _"Berserk Gorilla, attack mode!" _A brown gorilla appeared pounding his chest with a roar (Atk: 2000 Def: 1000).

"What's he? Family? At least now we know who got the good looks." Jaden implied.

_"Berserk Gorilla attack Heat! Attack! Attack!" _Wheeler ordered as his 'brother' roared again as he ran up to E-HERO Heat and destroyed the warrior with a powerful punch.

(Jaden: 3800 Wheeler: 4000)

Wheeler did a few back flips before he placed a face down. _"Monkey see, monkey duel; monkey made a fool out of you."_

Jaden let out a small growl at that. _Smart monkey that's for sure._ He thought.

"Jaden's losing the duel." Syrus said.

"Yeah and he's losing his cool too." Alexis added. "But then again, how could you not? He is getting beat by a monkey."

Jaden looked over his shoulder at them. "Hey, give me a break here. The duel just started." He then looked back at Wheeler. "And it's about to heat up since I'm going to play Polymerization! With it, I can fuse Elemental HEROES Avian and Burstinatrix to summon out Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!"

The HEROES of air and fire fused together to create one of Jaden's signature fusion monsters (Atk: 2100 Def: 1200).

_"…..will someone please tell me why Jaden dueling a monkey?" _Flame Wingman asked, looking over at his master and Yubel. _"And I thought it was weird when Jaden dueled the cross-dresser."_

_ "Yeah, Jaden sure knows how to pick them." _Yubel replied before she pointed at Berserk Gorilla. _"You in the mood for fired gorilla?"_

Flame Wingman turned his attention back to his opponent. _"Just say the word, Jaden."_

"You got it, pal. Flame Wingman, attack that gorilla with Inferno Rage!" Jaden command and Flame Wingman nodded before unleashing a blast of fire from his dragon arm that slammed into Berserk Gorilla, shattering it.

(Jaden: 3800 Wheeler: 3900)

"And I'm not done yet! Now thanks to Flame Wingman's ability, you lose life points equal to your destroy monster's attack points. Now who's losing his cool?!" Jaden asked as Wingman flew in front of Wheeler and blasted the poor monkey with another blast of fire.

(Jaden: 3800 Wheeler: 1900)

"Yeah, I am the man." Jaden grinned. "Well I mean…you could be the man but you know…uh Wheeler? Hello? Are you calling it quits already?" He asked when he noticed how depressed Wheeler looked after the attack.

"So is that it? Does that mean Wheeler finished?" Syrus wondered.

"Oh please," The lead scientist said with a small chuckle. "Wheeler just made one little mistake, that's all but he won't make it again. Believe me, it's all part of his training. You'll see, back at the lab, when he made a mistake twice then he would be harshly punished. He won't give up, he'll just get better."

"Harshly….punished…?" Kia questioned looking from them to Wheeler and back. _Well no wonder why this monkey is trying so hard to escape. _She casted a glare to the scientists.

"Sir, top secret."

"Oh yes, never mind."

"So monkey, are you calling it quits or not?" Jaden asked which got him a growl from Wheeler in return.

_"Never give up;" _Wheeler answered as he drew.

"That's the spirit, yeah, oh right then game on!"

_"I summon Acrobat Monkey in attack mode!" _Wheeler jumped back as a blue and white robot monkey flipped onto the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 1800). _"Next, I play my face down; trap, trap, DNA Surgery!" _

"DNA Surgery?! That changes all the monsters on the field to whatever type of monster that monkey chooses." Jaden could tell this wasn't going to end well.

_"I chose Beast type! Beast type!" _Wheeler declared and with that, Flame Wingman and Acrobat Monkey changed form until they looked beastly.

_"This is not a good look for me." _Wingman growled to himself.

_"Now, I'll play Wild Nature's Release and Double Attack!"_ Wheeler continued, holding up the two spell cards.

"Wild Nature's Release increases the attack points of one beast type or beast-warrior type monster by the valve of its defense points and with Double Attack, Wheeler just has to send one card from his hand to the graveyard and he can attack twice for now on." Alexis explained before she frowned. "Wow, this monkey is getting better."

"Which means for Jaden…it's going to get worse!" Syrus realized.

_"Acrobat Monkey! Power up! Power up!" _Wheeler said which then his robot monkey's eyes grew orange as it broke out of its suit and its power grew. (Atk: 1000-2800 Def: 1800)

"Uh oh," Jaden mumbled.

_"Now Acrobat Monkey attack!"_ Wheeler command as his beast ran at the now beast Flame Wingman and pounded him to pieces before he quickly turned around and slashed Jaden with his sharp claws.

Jaden groaned from the pain of the attacks. "Okay…note to self…never make monkeys angry."

(Jaden: 300 Wheeler: 1900)

After the attacks though, Acrobat Monkey suddenly grabbed its head like it was in pain before it destroyed itself.

"Wait a second, I don't get it. What just happened?" Syrus questioned.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed at the turns end." Alexis explained.

"I guess taking all of the damage was worth it since now Wheeler is left defenseless." Kia stated.

_"Your turn, your turn!" _Wheeler said as he ended.

"Nice moves, Wheeler, but no banana yet." Jaden commented. "Now here goes, draw." He looked over at the card he just drew and smirked. _Alright, it's time to show this guy that he can't just take people poisoner and get away with it. It's time to show this furball that there's more to being a great duelist then just knowing how to work a duel disk. _

Just as Jaden was about to make his final move, he stopped suddenly when he started to hear noises. At first, he thought it was Wheeler until he looked over to where a clump of rocks lay and to say he was surprised would be an understatement. Because behind those rocks was a group of monkeys, watching the duel.

"Uh oh, more monkeys!" Syrus freaked.

"It's like an army of them!" Mindy added.

"Is this Planet of the Apes or something here?!" Kia questioned.

_Wait a sec…Wheeler has…family? _Jaden thought before he looked back over at Wheeler. "That's why you're trying to escape, isn't it? To get back to your family?"

_"Must win! Miss family! Miss family!" _Wheeler cried.

"Look pal, I know you want to get back to your family but I made a promise that I would rescue Jasmine by beating you in this duel." Jaden said sadly before his mood did a total 360 as he turned to glare at the scientists, who all took a step back at the sudden look of anger on his face. Heck even everyone else looked shocked to see Jaden like this.

"If you people knew about this then I swear it's not going to end well for you." Jaden growled at them, so wishing right now he could unleash just some of his powers on them but he knew he had to keep them under control at the moment. "Wheeler, don't worry, I'm going to do everything I can to help you get home to your family but right now, like I said, I gotta help Jasmine and unless you decide to let her go, I gotta beat you. Which mean I gotta summon Elemental HERO Clayman in attack mode!"

The earth warrior made out of clay appeared on Jaden's field (Atk: 800 Def: 2000).

_"Don't forget! Don't forget! DNA Surgery! Clayman turns into a Beast type!" _Wheeler reminded him as Clayman looked to have turned into a bear.

"Fine by me; It doesn't stop me from playing this spell card right here! I activate Double Spell! So by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can use one from your graveyard." Jaden discarded The Warrior Returning Alive so he could borrow the card Wheeler used last round. "Thanks for making Clayman a beast type, Wheeler. Because of that, I can use your Wild Nature's Release card."

Clayman let out a beastly roar as his ATK points went up by his DEF points (Atk: 800-2800 Def: 2000).

"Now Clayman, show Wheeler how we do things here at Duel Academy!" Jaden exclaimed as Clayman threw a transparent right punch at the defenseless monkey. Wheeler screamed as his last bit of life points dropped to zero and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath.

(Jaden: 300 Wheeler: 0)

"Alright! He won!" Syrus cheered.

"Well fair is fair; it's time you let Jasmine go." Jaden told Wheeler who just nodded before he went over to the tree and let the poor girl down before she took off running over to the others, where she was met in an embrace from Alexis and Mindy.

"Thanks for saving me, Jaden." Jasmine thanked the Slifer.

"No problem, it's all in the days work for a hero." Jaden replied with a smile. "Speaking of saving people…" He glanced over at Wheeler. "I said I was going to help you get home and I'm going to keep that promise. Now let's get that robot suit off you." Wheeler looked surprised at that as Jaden started walking over to the monkey but he didn't get far since the scientists coming running at him, pushed him out of the way to the ground, and threw a net over Wheeler.

"Jaden!" The other students gasped at seeing him get pushed to the ground like nothing. Kia, on the other hand, looked ready to unleash some serious hurt onto these scientists from what she just saw.

Jaden rubbed the back of his head. "Why does this always happen to me?" He wondered to himself until he noticed what was happening to Wheeler and he jumped back to his feet. "Hey! He doesn't belong with you! He belongs out here in nature with his family!"

"Yeah that's right, Wheeler! We won't let them take you back to the lab!" Syrus agreed.

"Yeah if he does, we'll call all of the TV stations." Alexis added.

"And I'll call the newspapers." Mindy put in.

"And that's goodbye to top secret." Jasmine concluded.

"And hello to prison." Kia finished as she and the others made a road block so they couldn't get away with Wheeler.

"You think your threats scare me?" The leader asked walking past Jaden. "Please, you just some kids. Who's going to believe you? Not only will my lab work continue but it will grow larger because I'm taking all the monkeys back to the lab. Your friend won't miss his family. They're all will be in cages with him."

The guy with shades raised his rifle at the group of monkeys, ready to shoot them.

And that's what made Jaden lost it as his eyes flashed to Yubel's from anger. Unnoticed to the others, a vine, which must have come from the forest, slithered it way on over to the scientists. What Jaden was going to do with it would remain unknown since he stopped his attack on them when out of nowhere, Pharaoh jumped onto the head of the guy with the shades. The man yelled as he dropped the tranquilizer gun as Pharaoh hopped off him and walked on over to…

"Tsk, Tsk, naughty kitty, Pharaoh;" Banner said with a smile as he picked up his pet and started walking over to the three lab workers.

"Professor Banner?!" The students were more surprised to see what one of their teachers was doing here. While that happened, Jaden quickly hide his eyes from sight behind his bangs until he could calm down long enough to change them back to brown.

"Just who the heck are you?" The leader questioned.

"Oh you know, just your average teacher, duelist…." Banner picked up the rifle with his foot. "…animal lover; If you gentlemen caught my drift."

The three lab workers just growled at that, knowing they couldn't win this fight.

…..

After getting all of the robot parts off of him, besides his duel disk since Wheeler kinda grown to liking it, he took off to his family who all just stood there, smiling at them in the way that only animals from their kind of species could do.

"It's like a family reunion." Syrus spoke.

Jaden smiled at that. As soon as the scientists left, he was finally able to calm down long enough to force his eyes to change back to 'normal'. "Yeah;" He agreed before he added. "Hey Wheeler! Let's duel again sometime!"

Wheeler smiled back and he raised his duel disk, saying something in monkey.

"Yeah me too; that was a super fun match." Jaden replied which got him weird looks from everyone.

"Uh Jaden, his talking helmet is gone you know." Syrus pointed out as the monkeys took off into the forest.

"Well that was a close one, if the Professor hadn't showed up then they would have taken them away for sure." Mindy said which made everyone look at the Slifer's headmaster.

_"Yeah over Jaden's dead body they would have." _Jaden flinched at that as soon as he heard Yubel speak; knowing what was to come next. _"And speaking of dead bodies…"_

_ 'I know you're going to kill me for what I almost did.' _Jaden cut her off before she could continue. _'You and Haou both but can't this just wait until later?'_

_ "…..Fine but only because you had good intentions at heart, Jaden." _Yubel agreed before her presence in his mind disappeared.

"How did you find us anyway, Professor?" Alexis asked.

"Like I said; I love animals. Uh course, it would be hard not to be with a cat that can track anything as well as Pharaoh." Banner answered as he petted his said cat.

"Yeah but why were you looking for us in the first place?" Jaden questioned.

"Well children, I wanted to tell you that Chazz is okay."

"Hey that's great news!" Jaden smiled.

"Yeah it is." Syrus agreed.

"Uh course, there is some bad new as well." Banner added sweat dropping. "Here come with me."

…..

Banner led the group of six to the docks. "You'll see, Pharaoh tracked him here to the docks but when I arrived, he was already leaving on his family's yacht."

"Well that's a shame." Jaden sighed.

"Yeah I guess; he did make things interesting." Syrus went on.

"My Chazzy," Mindy sighed.

"Well guys, I'm sure he's going to be back some day." Jaden reassured them. "After all, good rivals are hard to find."

"Yeah and you know what's not? School and since you guys got out early today; we have some making up to do. So let's go." Banner told them, making everyone groan in disbelieve.

However, during all this time, Kia hadn't said a word. As they all walked back to class, she kept on glancing at Jaden from time to time, thinking of just one thing in her mind. _What the heck was up with Jaden? _She wondered and that's not all. _Did I see what I thought I saw back there?_ During when everyone was worrying about Wheeler, Kia couldn't help but look at Jaden, hoping he wasn't hurt when he was pushed to the ground like that but what she saw made her forgot about that in two seconds.

She saw when his eyes changed to Yubel's demon like orange and green.

* * *

**Uh oh...Jaden got caught. Yep, I can already hear Haou saying "I told you so". And it's only going to get worse since maybe during the next chapter, there might be some Titaniumshipping because of this. All I'm going to say is the next chapter could or could not be based off the "The Nightmare before Christmas" since after all, Halloween is right around the corner and it's around Christmas time in the GX world.**

**Well guys as always, Review if you want to and tell what you think will go down during the next chapter. **

**Also since it's still October (or GX Tenth Year month as I started to call it now); I'm going to continue to ask you guys what you loved about GX. Today's question is...What was your favorite season? Mine is season 3 without a question just because of all the stuff that went down during this season. For calling out, this season was insane. We got four more new main characters who are all awesome in their own rights, a amazing villain, oh and let's not forgot about all that happened. People got injured, turned into dueling zombies, killed, possessed, and let's not forgot about Jaden turning evil. How the heck was this dubbed but not season 4?! Seriously season 3 was way worse then season 4.  
**

**Well I guess that's about everything for now. See you guys soon!**


	15. The Jinzo before Christmas

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey everyone! I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas this year! 2014 is about to end which is sad to see but let's all hope 2015 will be just as good or better! Anyway, sorry that this took so long to do guys. School is hell (I've been saying this a lot but it's true) and when I finally had time to look on this, I decide to watch anime instead but can you blame me? Anime is amazing! But back to the topic at hand. This is the Christmas special (if you want to call it that) chapter. Though fair warning before you guys start reading this. My brain was jumping from idea to idea so some part might not make sense at times but I was to lazy to try and make everything make sense. Oh well, I will try to make the next chapter better. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy some of this at least. **

* * *

_"I can't believe everyone left for winter break. The campus feels so empty now." _Jaden mused to himself. The Slifer Red was staring out of a window, watching the snow fall with a bored expression on his face.

**"What the heck are you mumbling over there, Jaden?" **Haou questioned, glancing over at his twin from where he laid on his bed. **"You're idiot friends are still here. Why I don't know but really, I don't care." **Haou's golden gaze turned back to book he was in the middle of reading out of boredom too. **"Why don't you go bug one of them instead of me?"**

_"Because bro; Chumley in the middle of a phone call with his parents and Syrus is spending some time with his brother. So why can't I spend time with my brother?" _Jaden asked him. _"After all, isn't the point of winter break to go on home and spend time with your family?"_

**"Like we should be doing if our parents didn't cast us out for being monsters?" **Jaden flinched at the venom tone that Haou used to say every one of those words. **"Yeah I thought so."**

_"And now I remember why you hate Christmas time, Haou." _Jaden sighed running a hand through his hair. _"Fine have fun when the Ghosts of Christmas past, present and future come to visit you. I, for one, am not going to be bitter and instead going to get presents for everyone; even for you, Mr. Grinch." _

**"Jaden, you're broke. How are you going to get presents for everyone?" **Haou asked as Jaden was about to open the door to leave.

_"I'm one of the twin kings of the Gentle Darkness. I think I can make up something in just a couple of days." _Jaden answered him before he left.

Haou just sighed and rolled his eyes. **"The idiot has the brain the size of a walnut but I guess his giant heart makes up for it. Jaden truly is the meaning of the Gentle Darkness itself." **He mused to himself before turning his attention back to his book…or tried to anyway until guess who decided to pop out?

_"If Jaden is the heart of the Gentle Darkness then what does that make you, Haou?" _S.S. questioned appearing against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

**"The strength, power, and everything else." **Haou answered not even looking up from his book. **"Shadow, where's Magician?"**

_"Christmas shopping for all I care." _The fiendcaster replied rolling his eyes to show just how much he cared about his sister. _"She said something about finding you the ultimate gift this year. I bet five bucks it's going to be a dead animal with its skull taken out. Hopefully she won't even show up until Christmas is over. Now that will be the best gift ever." _

Haou made no comment to that but he did sigh from it, thinking it was a waste of her time but hey, if it made her leave him alone then she could do whatever she wanted. Though, he still had to deal with Shadow Sorcerer who like him didn't really enjoy Christmas that much.

_"But in other news…"_ Shadow continued as a sinister smirk formed on his face. _"I found something that I think your going to enjoy, Haou."_

**"Magician in a pit of fire?"**

_"Oh I wish but no. Something even better than that."_

Now that made Haou glance up from his book and closed it at the same time. **"Well I got nothing better to do." **The dark king admitted, standing up from his bed. **"This just better not be a waste of my time, Shadow."**

_"Trust me, my lord, it won't be." _Shadow Sorcerer smirked.

…..

"I can't believe we were about to duct tape everything to the ceiling." Kia said in awe with a giant grin planted on her face as she and Amber high fived each other. The blonde tomboy Obelisk was staring at the display that once was Dr. Crowler's office. Pretty much everything of his was now tapped to the ceiling: books, pens, his desk and chair, you name it; it was up top.

"It's official; duct tape solves everything." Amber smirked before she and Kia burst out laughing at a job well done. "This is why you shouldn't give two insane people bad grades."

"Or be one of the first people to leave the island for winter break." Kia added in a laughing fit. "And leave the keys just lying around."

"I think we should get a reward for this, don't you think, Hope?"

"Amber, we been through this a million times now, I would like it if you would call me Kia but I let this one side just because I'm in a too good of a mood from this." Kia told her before she smiled. "But sure, I think we deserve a reward for this master piece we created."

So after leaving Crowler's office in its duct tape state, Kia and Amber ended up going to the card shop. Today was its final day open before Ms. Dorothy went off on winter break as well.

Speaking of the card shop owner, she just came out of the back room with a tray of hot chocolate, heading over to the two British girls.

"Here, fresh on the house." Ms. Dorothy smiled as Kia and Amber each both took a glass.

"Thanks Ms. Dorothy and thanks for not closing just yet. I hope we aren't causing you any trouble?" Kia asked her before she took a drink from the hot chocolate.

"Oh it's no trouble at all, Kia. Just think of this as a thank you present from me to you and Jaden for being such wonderful customers." Ms. Dorothy replied before she suddenly started to look around. "Speaking of that boy, where is he? I thought you two were stuck to each other like glue most of the time?"

_Yeah….about almost two months ago…._ Kia thought sadly, placing her glass on the table before lowing her eyes. Ever since she saw Jaden kinda lose it during when they saved Wheeler from that group of scientists, Kia just couldn't get that image of Jaden's eyes out of her head. She keep telling herself she was just seeing things and her mind was playing tricks on her but the last time she thought something like this was when she found out her Dustons were actually real and she could speak to duel spirits.

But this was different; she saw Jaden's kind, sweet, chocolate brown eyes slowly change color and appearance into that of a demon's. Plus just the angry look that went perfectly with that orange and green glow his eyes held made Kia froze in place for a second and she will freely admit that just in that small moment, she was actually afraid of Jaden Yuki. The Jaden Yuki that she wouldn't freely admit to have grown a small, if you wanted to call it that, crush too.

"Hope over here has been avoiding him." Amber answered the owner of the card shop since Kia was taking forever to answer it herself. "I think she just too scared to be around him…"

Kia froze at that, believing Amber had figured it out until….

"….since I'm always around with a camera ready." Amber finished causing Kia to anime style fall to the ground.

"Yeah that's totally it." Kia said hoping that it sounded believable. Well it had to be since Amber believed it and good thing too since that girl had really crazy ways to make a person tell the truth: one which would be annoying the person to death until they snapped and told her the truth. Yeah, Kia sure knew how to pick her friends alright.

_Yeah friends….one of which I been avoiding because I'm somewhat scared of him now. _Kia thought sadly as she slowly got back to her feet but she stopped suddenly when she noticed something under the table. "Huh what's this?" She mused as she reached out and picked it up. It turned out to be a monster card with a picture of a brown furball with small angel like wings on its back.

"Winged Kuriboh;" Kia read the card's name out loud.

"Winged what now?" Amber questioned as she quickly took the card out of Kia's hand before she noticed her. "Oh my god, it's fluffy!"

"Hey give me that!" Kia exclaimed as she stole the card back from Amber who only just pouted in response. "Finders keepers."

Amber raised an eyebrow at that. "You want to keep that? No offense, Hope, but wouldn't that card mess up your whole deck."

"Not for me," Kia replied looking back at the little winged monster whose fur color reminded her so much of her favorite Slifer's hair style. _Well Christmas is coming up…and Jaden does deserve to get something….and I can't keep avoiding him forever from something I'm pretty sure my mind just tricked me into thinking…_

Making up her mind, Kia turned to Ms. Dorothy and asked.

"How much for this little guy?"

…..

_"You sure are going overboard for this year, Jaden." _Yubel said looking over her soul partner's shoulder to see what he was working on now. _"So what are you trying to make anyway?"_

_ "A Duel Monsters card," _The Slifer answered smiling from pride of his artwork. _"Oh yeah, this is going to turn out great! I'm sure she's going to love it!"_

After his little fight with Haou, Jaden took it upon himself to get gifts for all of his friends. With the help of his Elemental HEROES, Jaden was able to make a week's worth of grilled cheeses for Chumley and get a poster of the Dark Magician Girl for Syrus. He even was able to get a few more dragon cards for Amber's deck. Jaden also wanted to get gifts for Alexis, Bastion, and Masika but they all left for winter break and as for Zane, Jaden truly had no idea what to get him. So all that left was Haou, which he had to deal with figuring out a present for his brother later and….

_"I take it that's for Kia right?" _Yubel questioned making Jaden pause in his coloring of the Duel Monster's card he was making.

_"Yeah," _Jaden admitted before he glanced out of the window of his dorm, noticing how the snow had slowly stopped over time. A sad smile formed on Jaden's face as he glanced back at the card. _Even if she's been avoiding me, I still want to give her something. _He thought thinking back to the past two months where when he tried to talk to her, she would pretend to not have heard him or just flat out ignore him to the point where Jaden figured out that she was avoiding him. Jaden didn't know what he did to get this type of treatment from his partner in the dark side but he hoped he could fix it from what he was making for her.

_"Jaden," _Yubel spoke once more, snapping Jaden out of his thoughts. _"Are you okay? You'll been spacing out a lot lately."_

_ "Yeah, I'm fine."_ Jaden replied turning his attention back towards his guardian. _"I just got a lot on my mind that's all. After all, Christmas is just right around the corner and I want to make it one that everyone here won't forget."_

Jaden looked back down at the card he was in the middle of coloring now and his smile returned. _"I just hope this can fix whatever I did to mess up our friendship, Kia."_

_ "Speaking of the devil…" _Yubel mumbled just as someone knocked on the door.

Jaden blinked at that as he stood up from his chair to stare at his front door. He knew it wasn't Syrus or Chumley since after all this was their room too and he knew that it wasn't Haou since he always just walked in here without even knocking first.

Jaden quickly hid the card design he was working on and changed his eyes back to brown as he walked over to the door and opened it up to find standing on the other side of it was Kia.

A long period of silence hanged in the air as the two just stared at each other, not knowing what to say to the other after two months of being apart. Though after a while, Kia was the one who decided to break the silence.

"Uh….hey Jay…." The blonde said in an awkward tone.

"Hey Kia," Jaden replied sounding just as awkward. "Uh…..what brings you here to the snowy white red dorm?"

"I….uh….I was just in the neighborhood and well…." Kia bit her lip to get herself to stop talking from how stupid she was sounding. _For crying out loud, Kia, man up!_ She yelled out herself in her head, hating this awkwardness that she placed the two of them in from her own paranoid. Stomping on her own foot, Kia forced herself to say what she came here to say. "Look Jaden, I know you have noticed that I been avoiding you and I have been and I feel like a selfish idiot for doing that. My head wasn't on right for these past two months and I came here to say I am sorry and if there's any way I can make it up to you then just say the word, pal." But as soon as Kia finished saying all of that, she just sighed. "Oh who am I kidding? I bet you hate me now, don't you?"

"Hate you?" Jaden questioned blinking in surprise at her last sentence before a small smile formed on his face. "Funny, I thought all this time, I did something stupid and made you hate me."

"Me? Hate you?" Now it was Kia's turn to blink. "Jaden? Why would you think that? You're the nicest and funniest guy I know. Why would I hate you?"

"Because I'm an idiot."

"Then I'm an idiot too for being friends with you." Kia crossed her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him like some upset child.

Jaden laughed softly at that. "You're tongue going to freeze like that in this weather."

"Well to bad if it…." Kia paused for a second as she tried to move her tongue but couldn't. "Crap! It really did!" She exclaimed sounding really stupid with her tongue hanging out like that.

Jaden couldn't help himself any longer and burst out laughing and it didn't take long for Kia to join in on the laugher fit when she got her tongue unfrozen.

"Jaden, remind me of this moment the next time I decided to do something stupid and ignore you." Kia told the Slifer, raising a fist.

"Deal," Jaden agreed as he bumped his fist with hers. "Dark Side partners?"

"Dark Side partners, partner." Kia smiled before it quickly twisted into a smirk. "Well now that we're on good terms again, you have got to see what Amber and I did to Dr. Crowler's office! We gave it an amazing makeover!"

…..

So a few days later after Jaden and Kia restated their friendship with each other, it was now Christmas Eve. It was snowing over the academy island once again giving it that quiet winter night feel or at least the illusion of it anyway. However in reality, an Obelisk Blue with long, straight brown hair and glasses was running for his life through the forest. Whatever he was running from was unseen but whatever it was, it must have terrified this guy since his eyes were wide with panic and fear.

"Help! Help!" The male Obelisk screamed dashing through the shrouded by darkness and snowy forest. _I can't believe this is happening! _He thought. _I can't believe he came alive and took my friends! _"Please, someone help!"

…..

"Hey guys, you know what the best part about Christmas Eve is?" Jaden asked.

"The fact that you only have to wait less than 24 hours until Christmas morning?" Kia guessed.

"Nope, the Christmas Eve parties!" Jaden exclaimed. "And how do we party?!"

"By dueling!"

Currently, the dark side partners, along with Chumley, Syrus, Banner, Pharaoh, Amber, and against his will like always, Haou were all in the meal hall of the Slifer dorm and like Jaden said, they were having a little get together for Christmas Eve. Jaden and Syrus were in the middle of having a duel. Banner, who was holding Pharaoh, and Chumley were sitting beside a small grill, cooking something. Kia and Amber were also having a duel but since Jaden and Syrus were taking up all of the room, they were playing the card game the old fashion way on one of the tables and as for Haou, he looked to be trying to take a nap, resting his head on his forearm.

"Yeah this is the life! No school for a few more weeks and more time for dueling!" Jaden burst out.

"Yeah and more cafeteria food for us too," Chumley added.

"Yes, which makes you wonder why all we been eating are marshmallows." Banner pointed out.

"Well, we already ate all of the grilled cheeses."

"We?" Banner questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, don't drag us down into your grave, Chum." Kia told him.

Pharaoh watched as the marshmallows on the grill grew bigger until they exploded with a pop, startling the cat.

Amber laughed at that. "Scaredy cat….pun intended."

Haou just yawned out of boredom. Oh how he wished he could just fall asleep right now but he knew that no such thing was going to happen anytime soon.

Though suddenly, he was wide awake when he sensed someone heading their way.

He wasn't the only one since Jaden paused in the middle of his next move when he felt someone right outside the dorm.

Immediately afterwards, there was a loud crash, forcing Jaden and Syrus's duel to shut down and causing everyone, besides Haou, to leap to their feet as the Obelisk from before crashed through the door and was now lying on the pieces of shattered glass and wood, looking half dead.

Haou narrowed his eyes right away at this. "Shadow, go scout the area." He ordered his monster in a whisper.

_"And miss the fun of seeing this guy suffer?"_

**"Shadow,"**

_"Fine Supreme King," _The fiendcaster's presence was gone after that.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Jaden spoke, walking over to the boy when he noticed the fear that glowed in his eyes.

"I….I have…." The boy groaned.

"Uh….what are you talking about?" Kia questioned coming over to stand next to Jaden.

"Jinzo! The dueling card!" The boy gasped out.

Now that made Jaden go silence and made Haou narrow his eyes even more.

_'Do you think?' _Jaden asked Yubel.

_"A crossover yeah: a spirit who wants to escape the Duel Monster Spirit World or the Shadow Realm and take physical form in the human world." _Yubel explained. _"No telling what kind of damage he can do if he gets one."_

"Uh Professor Banner, I think you might want to call the school nurse. This guy has caught a really bad case of the crazies." Amber spoke.

Banner walked over to look at the student. "I know you, you're Torrey. You were in my Para-Dueling Class."

The Obelisk, Torrey, nodded looking up at the Slifer Headmaster. "Yeah, that's right, Professor Banner." He said before he grabbed Banner's leg. "And everything you said about duel spirits being real was all true!"

"Better make that the school's therapist." Amber corrected herself, getting her a punch in the arm by Kia.

Banner knelt down and placed his hands on the shaken Obelisk shoulders. "Just calm down, Torrey, and tell me everything that happened from the very beginning."

"Yes, Professor;" Torrey mumbled before he started explaining what happened. "A while back, I told some of my friends about your class and how that under certain conditions, duel spirits can come to life. Well, we started to try and create those conditions, even though the Academy forbids it."

_This place forbids spirit calling? No, scratch that; how does the Academy even know about summoning spirits anyway and just how many secrets is this place keeping altogether? _Jaden wondered thinking back to Abandoned Dorm and its connections to the Shadow Games.

"We did it a couple of times but nothing happened." Torrey continued. "Until a few days ago….maybe it was because we used our bed sheets as robes, or that we used Dr. Crowler's bath candles, but, anyway, this time something was different. You see, we all put our hands on an Ouija Board and said the incantation: 'From vapor to flesh, wind to a roar, come, Jinzo, from the Land of Yore' then immediately afterwards, a book from one of the selves fell and the Ouija Board spelled out, 'Give me three and I'll be free'. We thought he meant cards!"

"Idiots," Haou grumbled under his breath. "You all deserve to die."

Banner frowned. "Oh dear me, mere cards alone won't satisfy Jinzo's appetite. This is just awful."

"So wait, what did the three mean, Torrey?" Syrus asked.

"It meant people."

"People?!"

"Yes and the worst thing is that we had already agreed, before we knew better."

"So what happened to your friends?" Kia asked getting more tense every second.

"They're both gone." Torrey answered shaking from fear. "I looked everywhere but it's like they just vanished. First it was one then the other and now I just know it's going to be me next!"

"Are you sure they didn't just leave for winter break?" Amber suggested. "You might just be overreacting over nothing."

Torrey shook his head. "I hoped but when I called their parents, they had no idea where they were. I don't even think they could have made it home anyway. After all, when I tried to leave the island, he was there on the boat, waiting for me. There's no escape from him!"

_Well, he should be safe here at least. _Jaden thought. After all, he and Haou were both here and any duel spirit had to be stupid to challenge the Lords of Gentle Darkness.

_"Not true, Jaden." _Yubel said appearing right next to him, looking ready to fight if she had to. _"If he's desperate enough, he won't care who gets in his way."_

_ "Oh he's desperate oh right." _Shadow Sorcerer confirmed, appearing beside Haou with a smirk. _"This should be fun to watch."_

Suddenly, the lights went out, shrouding the whole room in darkness.

"Hey! What just happened here?!" Amber yelled.

"Jinzo has come for us!" Chumley screamed.

"Relax, everyone, maybe it was just a fuse going out." Banner suggested.

"Fuse nothing. Where the heck are Jaden, Haou, and Torrey!?" Kia questioned eyes widen when she noticed the two Slifers and Obelisk were all missing after the lights went out.

Everyone blinked at that, trying to get their eyes adjusted to the darkness, but when they did, they all noticed that Kia was right. The three boys were missing.

"Oh no!" Syrus gasped. "Jinzo has them!"

…..

_"Damn it; where did he run off to?" _Jaden stopped in the middle of the forest, breathing heavily to catch his breath. He looked around, trying to sense where Jinzo had run off to with Torrey.

_"Jaden, I know you want to save this guy from being Jinzo's next meal but even if you do find him, what are you going to do?" _Yubel questioned him. _"You might be a King of the Gentle Darkness but even you can't break deals between humans and spirits. This is why I told you to wait before you decided to charge off when Jinzo appeared and took Torrey to who knows where."_

_ "I know you're right, Yubel, but I can't just let Torrey die! It's going to be Christmas in a few hours and I'm going to make sure they will all be spirit free for it." _Jaden told her before he turned away when he sensed a large amount of power building up.

_ "That's not good." _Yubel mumbled, sensing the power gain as well before she followed after Jaden when he took off towards it.

Letting their senses guide them, Jaden and Yubel found themselves at a fenced off area with tall metal towers rising up at each corner with wires and generators lining the fence.

_"Huh, where are we?" _Jaden wondered looking around.

_"Looks like central power station." _Yubel guessed. _"Jinzo must have come here to absorb more power." _

_ "Well I don't see Jinzo anywhere but I do see Torrey." _Jaden said, seeing the now unconscious Obelisk lying on the ground at the other end of the station._ "Torrey, you're safe now."_

Jaden must have jinxed it since as soon as he said that, purple electricity crackled around the area, keeping the king and his guardian away from getting close to Torrey before Jinzo appeared out of nowhere. He looked just like he did on his card: a tall humanoid in a green and yellow body suit with lighter green shoulder plates, a pink head that was covered by a green mask, and glowing red eyes. However, he was still a spirit from the looks of it since his whole body was see-through.

_"None of you are safe!" _The trap destroyer monster stated.

Yubel narrowed her eyes. _"He's using the electricity of the supply station to keep himself in the human world until he can have Torrey's soul; how clever of him."_

Jaden growled at this as he step forward. _"Alright, funs over, Jinzo. As one of the twin Kings of the Gentle Darkness, I order you to let Torrey the others go and return back to your world!" _Jaden hated having to use his title for things, mostly when he had to order someone around, but he didn't have any other choice at the moment.

_"Fool, you might be our ruler but even you can't break the laws of the Spirit Realm." _Jinzo proclaimed. _"This human made a deal and I'm merely fulfilling it. You have no say in it!"_

Now Jaden was getting ticked off. _"Fine, if you need a third soul so bad then take mine instead!"_

_ "Jaden…." _Yubel glanced at her soul partner in disbelieve to what he was saying.

_"How interesting; you're willing to sacrifice your soul and power to me to save one pathetic human? How brave and how stupid, Supreme King." _Jinzo spoke.

Jaden narrowed his eyes at that, looking just as mad as Haou would be if he was called that. _"Don't call me that."_ He growled.

Jinzo eyed him. _"Very well for I can't accept your offer even if I wanted to. Your soul is already claimed in another deal."_

_ "What the heck are you talking about, Jinzo?!" _Jaden was seriously getting close to snapping at hearing that.

_"Jaden, he's talking about your soul bond with me." _Yubel stated causing Jaden to blink then stare at his guardian.

_"What?" _

_ "Our soul bond would be count as a contract or a deal in the Spirit World. Since I'm using your body as a host in correct terms, you have excess to my powers." _Yubel explained not meeting his gaze. _"So because of me, you can't do anything to help him."_

Jaden was left speechless at that. _So I really can't do anything? I just have to stand back and watch as someone life is taken away from that all because I'm so powerless from being too powerful?!_

**"How pathetic, Jinzo, running off just when you're about to be caught and now you do something as cowardly as this? And you call yourself a duel spirit."**

_"Haou?" _Jaden blinked once more when he heard and saw his brother standing there at the entrance.

_"What am I?_ _Invisible?" _Shadow Sorcerer appeared next to Haou with a ticked off look on his face. _"Actually don't answer that." _After saying that, Shadow drew one of his daggers and pointed it at Jinzo. _"As much as I would love to see humans getting their souls taken, we have some unfinished business to take care off, buddy."_

_ "Unfinished business?" _Yubel questioned before she realized what he meant. _"Wait, you knew about this and you didn't tell me?!"_

_ "You never asked, lover." _Shadow replied with a smug look on his face.

_"Shadow, if we weren't in this type of situation, I would murder you right now."_

_ "I like to see you try, sweetheart."_

**"Shadow enough." **Haou told him before he turned his attention back to their real problem. **"You know something, Jinzo, I truly don't care if you take this human's soul or not. He should die for being the idiot that he and his friends were for summoning you. Then we can all move on with our lives and act like this never happened."**

_"Haou…." _ Jaden started but was cut off when his brother continued speaking.

**"But if I do let you go through with your plans then I would have to hear the never ending complaining of Jaden over here and that's even worse than death. Plus…" **Haou narrowed his eyes. **"I don't like spirits that think they can do whatever they want. It's really quite annoying to be honest and it doesn't help your case that you ran off when Shadow and I first found you absorbing that human's soul." **Haou paused as he thought back to a few days ago when Shadow told him about finding something interesting which turned out to be Jinzo. **"So you know what? Screw it." **Haou activated his duel disk. **"Unlike Jaden, I'm not tied down by any stupid soul pack but if you think I'm going to let you have my soul then you even more stupid then I thought."**

Jinzo, who reminded silence since Haou appeared, laughed darkly at that. _"So a duel now is it?"_

**"So you're not as dumb as you look huh? Yes, a duel. If I win, you let that idiot along with the other two go so I don't have to deal with Jaden's complaining and part time rages and if by some small chance that you end up winning, you can have the soul of the Supreme King and become the most powerful duel spirit ever." **Haou explained making Jaden's eyes widen and Yubel stare at him like he was insane. Shadow, on the other hand, look overjoyed.

_"Oh this is going to be fun." _The fiendcaster smirked.

_"Haou, are you crazy?!" _Yubel asked him, making the darkness ruler glance over at her. _"Do you know what you're risking here?"_

**"Yeah I do and this is how much I care about what you think about this." **Haou turned his attention back to Jinzo.

_"Not that I'm complaining much but why?" _Jaden questioned staring at his older twin like he grew a second head and it was the one that has been talking this whole time. _"Haou, this isn't like you. You don't risk your live to save others."_

**"Yeah well, it's Christmas Eve and I feel like being nice." **Haou glared over his shoulder at his younger twin. **"Got a problem with it?"**

_"Uh….no?"_

**"Good now shut up." **

_"Well….that's one way of being in the Christmas spirit….I guess…."_ Jaden, though, had to smile a little since he was pretty sure that Haou was trying to be nice even if it was just because it was the holidays. Still, he couldn't help but worry about his twin. Now don't get him wrong, he knew that Haou could kick any human's butt but facing off against a duel spirit was something totally different.

Haou took a few steps forward as Jinzo spoke once more. _"I should be sustained long enough by this electrical limbo for a match. First I'll beat you, then I'll consume you, and finally, I will be full again with the powers of the Gentle Darkness!"_

Haou said nothing to that as he drew his opening hand.

(Haou: 4000 Jinzo: 4000)

Five large holographic cards, which served as Jinzo's hand, appeared in front of the duel spirit. _"Let's begin this now. First, I summoned Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode." A creepy wooden doll with blonde hair in overall appeared on the field with an axe in his hands (Atk: 1600 Def: 1700)._

_ "A wooden voodoo doll? How terrifying." _Shadow stated unimpressed.

_"Next, I'll play the spell card, Ectoplasmer." _Jinzo continued as another card appeared on his field. _"This fiendish spirit allows each player to sacrifice a monster on their field at the end of their turn. Then, half the monster's attack points is dealt to the opponent as direct damage." _

Haou didn't even so much as flinch as a white serpentine that appeared from the Doll of Demise flew right through his crest.

(Haou: 3200 Jinzo: 4000)

**"That's your turn? All you manage to do was hurt yourself. Now with no monsters on your field, you're doomed." **Haou drew from his deck and looked at his hand. **"I summon Infernal Hellhound in attack mode." **The black fur, red eyes, hellhound appeared on the field with a growl. (Atk: 1000 Def: 600) **"And my dog isn't just for show. He's special ability makes you take 500 points of damage one per turn. Let him have it, boy."**

The hellhound growled as he let loss a fireball at Jinzo, burning away his life points.

(Haou: 3200 Jinzo: 3500)

**"Now attack Jinzo directly." **Haou ordered as his hound then charged at Jinzo, hoping to bite the spirit but all it did was pass right through him.

(Haou: 3200 Jinzo: 2500)

**"I place three cards face down." **Three face downs appeared behind Infernal Hellhound.** "Now, because of your Ectoplasmer card, I have to give up my hellhound but not without taking away another 500 of your life points." **

The spirit of Infernal Hellhound rose up from his body before he charged at Jinzo once more and this time was able to bite him right in the arm, causing Jinzo to growl.

(Haou: 3200 Jinzo: 2000)

_"Nice, Haou was able to take out half of his life points in one turn. Now let's just hope he can finish Jinzo off during his next turn." _Yubel said but as she turned to look at Jaden, she started to worry when she saw how tense Jaden looked. _"Jaden?"_

_ "This is sickening; destroying your monsters at the end of each turn just to damage your opponent." _Jaden closed his eyes.

_"I know you don't like this, Jaden, but this is the way of the Shadow Realm and you should know this by now." _Yubel told him.

_"I know, Yubel." _Jaden sighed as he forced his eyes open to continue to watch this match. _"But that doesn't mean I have to like it."_

_ "Fools, you think a puppy dog can destroy me?" _Jinzo growled as another card appeared in front of him. _"You will still lose. Since Malice Doll of Demise was sent to the graveyard by the effect of a continuous spell card, he is automatically resurrected." _The wooden doll returned to the field in attack mode. "And next, I summon Emissary of the Afterlife in attack mode." The spirit added as a creepy reaper monster carrying a scythe appeared (Atk: 1600 Def: 600).

_"A voodoo doll and the grim reaper? Now I'm just waiting for the vampires and the werewolves to show up." _Shadow chuckled.

**"You'll been spending way too much time with your sister, Shadow." **Haou sighed.

_"Since you have no monsters out, I can attack you directly. Go my monsters!" _Jinzo ordered as both of his fiend monsters threw their weapons, axe and scythe, at Haou.

**"This is so predictable it's not even funny." **Haou mumbled as one of his face downs rose up. **"I play Fires of Doomsday which lets me summon two Doomsday Tokens in defense mode." **He explained as two ghost-like tokens appeared on the field, taking the hits from both attacks.

_"Clever boy but cleverness can only take you so far. Have you forgotten about the effect of my Ectoplasmer?" _Jinzo questioned as Malice Doll of Demise was rendered spiritless once more and its white serpentine spirit flew right at Haou.

**"Like I said, predictable. I play my trap card, Barrel Behind the Door." **Haou's second face down rose up. **"Since I'm about to take damage from a card effect, Barrel Behind the Door lets me send that damage right back at you." **

Like it was changing its mind, the spirit of Malice Doll of Demise turned right back around and flew right through Jinzo instead.

(Haou: 3200 Jinzo: 1200)

_"You curse some mortal." _Jinzo growled as he ended his turn with a face down.

**"Tell me something I don't know." **Haou replied, drawing his next card before activating his final face down. **"I activate Sinister Yorishiro. With this continuous trap card on the field, if I happen to normal summon a level 5 or higher fiend type monster to the field, I can summon it without tribute. In other words, I can now summon my Evil HERO Malicious Edge to the field without having to make a sacrifice." **Haou's ace monster appeared on the field with an evil smirk (Atk: 2600 Def: 1800). **"Now attack Emissary of the Afterlife with Needle Burst." **He ordered.

Malicious Edge grinned wickedly as he jumped into the air and struck the reaper down with his needles.

(Haou: 3200 Jinzo: 200)

_"Foolish mortal, by destroying Emissary of the Afterlife, we are allowed to add one level three or lower normal monster from our decks to our hands. I choose Thousand-Eyed Idol." _Jinzo stated before the card was added to his hand.

**"I choose my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." **Haou added the female HERO to his hand. **"Though I don't see the point. You are your own undoing, Jinzo. By using Ectoplasmer, you sealed your fate. All I have to do is get rid of my Malicious Edge and you take 1300 damage. I have this duel won."**

_"You would think so, Supreme King, but I always have a backup plan. Behold my Emergency Provisions spell card." _Jinzo face down rose up. _"By getting rid of my Ectoplasmer, I gain 1000 life points and stop you from getting rid of me."_

Haou narrowed his eyes at that as Ectoplasmer disappeared from the field and Jinzo's life points rose back up to where they were before Malicious Edge's attack.

(Haou: 3200 Jinzo: 1200)

_"And he was so close to." _Yubel sighed.

_"At least no more monsters are dying." _Jaden pointed out with a sigh of relieve.

**"Fine you got lucky this round, Jinzo." **Haou placed a face down. **"But next turn won't be the same."**

_"Oh how I couldn't agree with you more." _Jinzo chuckled after seeing what he just drew. _"With the card that I just drew, my resurrection is all the more closer!"_

**"Should have destroyed him when I had the chance." **Haou grumbled under his breath.

_"First, because of its effect, Malice Doll of Demise returned to the field." _Jinzo's creepy friend returned to the field once more.

_"That thing is really over staying its welcome." _Jaden mused.

_"And now, I summon Jinzo - Jacker in attack mode!" _Appearing on Jinzo's field was the monster that looked like a downgraded version of himself but with electric wires coming out of his back (Atk: 800 Def: 2000).

Shadow Sorcerer laughed darkly as soon as he saw the monster. _"That's your all powerful turn around card? Your baby brother? This is getting better every second."_

_ "Looks can be deceiving, foolish spirit." _Jinzo stated as he sent Jinzo – Jacker straight to the graveyard as soon as he was summoned. _"For you see, by tributing Jacker, his special ability can take effect: an effect that will destroy you. Now I can add a certain card from my deck to my hand and then take a look at your set card."_

**"What?" **Now that surprised Haou as his face down was revealed, which turned out to be Mirror Force.

_"As I expected: a trap card." _Jinzo laughed darkly at that. _"And since it is a trap card, I can now summon…" _The card that Jinzo added to his hand from Jacker's effect was turned over to reveal that it was-"Jinzo!"

Jinzo disappeared from where he was standing as electricity began to go crazy as it dance across the field from the nearby towers before striking down at the card. Appearing from it was none other than Jinzo himself but he was no longer a spirit but a fresh and blood duel monster (Atk: 2400 Def: 1500).

Haou just stared at the now real spirit before he facepalmed. **"Did he seriously just summon himself?" **He mused. **"Why am I not surprised by this?" **The gentle darkness lord just shook his head. **"Nice try, Jinzo, but your efforts are pointless. Malicious Edge still has more attack points then you do….." **Haou quickly paused at that as he turned to look at the other monster Jinzo had on his field. **"Wait…unless….crap…." **He groaned.

_"You guessed it, Supreme King. I play my Gift of the Martyr spell card. By sending my Malice Doll of Demise to the graveyard, I gain his attack points until the end phase!" _Jinzo laughed as he absorbed his wooden doll's spirit, making his attack point grow (Atk: 2400-4000 Def: 1500).

_"4000 Atk points?!" _Jaden gasped.

**"Son of a bitch." **Haou cursed at himself for getting to cocky. Now he was stuck since because of Jinzo's effect, he couldn't play trap cards so his Mirror Force was left powerless.

_"And now I attack your Malicious Edge." _Jinzo declared before unleashing a ball of negative energy that flew across the field and struck the Evil HERO, causing him to shatter but Haou still didn't flinch as he was pushed back from the force of the attack.

(Haou: 1800 Jinzo: 1200)

_"This is bad." _Yubel mumbled when she noticed that Haou's legs up to his chest had turned transparent and seemed to shimmer.

Jinzo laughed once more. _"Having this duel was a wonderful idea. It's much more fun enjoying something slowly, tasting it instead of taking it in all at once and it sure does feel good. The powers of the Gentle Darkness are amazing!" _He ended his turn with that which meant his attack points returned to normal (Atk: 4000-2400 Def: 1500).

_ "He's taking Haou's life force with each life point he loses." _Jaden's fits tighten at his side.

_"And if he ends up losing too much…." _Yubel started but was cut off.

**"Would you two be quiet over there?!" **Haou snapped at them. **"I can't even hear myself think!"**

_"And there's the snap." _Shadow chuckled when Haou glared at him. _"So are you finally going to summon me? I'm getting bored just standing here."_

**"Shadow, shut up." **Haou growled at him, drawing his next card. **"I summon another Infernal Hellhound in defense mode." **A copy to his first hound appeared kneeing (Atk: 1000 Def: 600). **"And just like the first, he deals you 500 damage once a turn." **The newly summoned hound blasted out a fireball at Jinzo, burning away some of his life points.

(Haou: 1800 Jinzo: 700)

**"Now I activate Double Spell. By discarding a spell card, I'm going to play one of yours: one called Emergency Provisions." **Haou sent Dark Fusion to the graveyard to play it. **"Now by sending my two trap cards to the graveyard, I gain 2000 more life points." **Haou sent Mirror Force and Sinister Yorishiro to the graveyard and his life points rose back up.

(Haou: 3800 Jinzo: 700)

**"I end my turn at that." **Haou finished.

_"That's all? Wow Haou, you must be trapped since that was pathetic." _Shadow stated which once again got him a death glare from his master.

_"I agree with the spirit, that truly was a pathetic turn but you're going to need those extra life points." _Jinzo said as another card appeared in front of him. _"I summon Spirit Caller in attack mode." _He said as a robed old man appeared on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000). _"And now I'll have him attack you're Infernal Hellhound." _

Spirit Caller's eyes turned red as he let out a loud moan that destroyed Infernal Hellhound.

_"And now I'll be attacking you directly!" _Jinzo let loose another ball of negative energy that went flying straight at Haou. The darkness lord braced himself as he took the full force of the attack.

(Haou: 1400 Jinzo: 700)

_Okay….that hurt a little bit more than I thought it would. _Haou thought but he didn't let it show on his face. _This guy is really starting to annoy me now._

_ "Finally I'm going to equip myself with the spell card, Amplifier." _Some kind of metal looking hat appeared on top of Jinzo's head. _"With this, I'm no longer bound by my own special ability. Now I can use any trap card that I please so I'm sure you can guess what this face down will be." _He laughed as a face down appeared on his field.

**"If I have to hear you laugh one more time, I'm going to lose it." **Haou mumbled as he drew his next card and smirked at what he got. **"Hey not bad; I play my Graceful Charity spell card. With this, I can draw three cards and then discard two in return." **Haou drew his three and then got rid of the two he didn't need. Then when he saw what he had left in his hand, his smirk widen. **"Okay its playback time."**

_"So are you finally going to summon me?" _Shadow asked sounding bored.

**"Shadow, again, shut up." **Haou growled at him before he held up a card. **"I play Dark Calling. With this, I can fusion summon an Evil HERO fusion monster by banishing Elemental HEROES from my hand or graveyard. So I'm banishing Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Wildheart, which are in my graveyard because of Graceful Charity, to summon out Evil HERO Wild Cyclone!"**

A sound gust of wind blew around the field as the two HEROES fuse together to create their normal fusion's dark counterpart (Atk: 1900 Def: 2300).

**"And now I'm going to equip Wild Cyclone with Eternal Reverse and finish this off with the field spell, Evil City." **A green veil formed around the Evil HERO as the field changed to that of a ruin city. **"Evil City raises the Atk power of all the Evil HEROES on my field by 1000 points." **Haou explained as his dark HERO's power went up (Atk: 1900-2900 Def: 2300). **"Now attack Jinzo and end this!"**

_"No!" _Jinzo cried as Wild Cyclone cut him down a size, destroying him. _"I will not let it end this way!"_

**"Uh course you wouldn't." **Haou grumbled sensing Jinzo's spirit moving to somewhere else.

_"Oh he wouldn't." _Jaden mumbled sensing it as well and all he could do was hold back a growl as he watched as Torrey, who appeared to be conscious, stand up.

_"He would." _Yubel sighed as Torrey turned to face them with glowing red eyes.

_"You foolish Gentle Darkness wielder! You think you can get rid of me that easily?!" _A Jinzo possessed Torrey exclaimed. _"My form might be gone for the time being but my spirit isn't! I activated my face down! Spirit Barrier! Since I still have my Spirit Caller on the field, I take no battle damage! I'm still in this!"_

**"No, no you're not." **Haou stated as he pointed at Wild Cyclone. **"Wild Cyclone is equip with Eternal Reverse which effect makes it so I can select one of your face-up spell or trap cards and set it face down once per turn. This duel is over."**

_"What?! This can't not be!" _Jinzo yelled as he watched as his trap was forced face down once again which meant he would take damage from when he was destroyed. _"NO!"_

(Haou: 1400 Jinzo: 0)

**"This is why you don't mess with the best." **Haou stated before he suddenly had to cover his eyes as a bright light engulfed the whole area.

…..

"Jaden….Jaden….oh for crying out loud Jay, get up!"

"Haou….five more minutes….it's Christmas Eve." Jaden groaned throwing an arm over his face.

"Okay, its official, he's stoned."

"Amber, you're not helping!"

"Sorry Hope but he looks stoned to me."

"Again, not helping!"

_"Jaden, I really think you should get up. They are worrying about you." _Yubel said in his head, which made Jaden uncover his eyes to see what she was talking about.

And he was met with a slap to the face.

"Ow!" Jaden groaned in pain, placing a hand on his cheek from where he was hit. "What the heck?"

"Oh….you're awake….uh sorry Jay. I didn't know how else to wake you up."

Jaden blinked at that voice, knowing it all too well, as he sat up to make sure. Yep he was right. It was Kia and Amber was with her.

"I still think you should have kissed him awake." Amber was saying to Kia. "You could have done a reverse Sleeping Beauty."

Kia went red in the face at that. "That's it. No present from me this year." She told her before she turned her attention back to Jaden who look plain confused….well more so then usual.

"Uh can someone tell me what's going on here?" Jaden asked looking around and noticing that it was still night time and he was lying on the ground in the power supply station.

"You know something, Jay; I could ask you the same thing." Kia said getting this seriously angry look on her face that make Jaden flinch back. "What the actual hell happened to you and Haou?! One second, we're getting attacked by Jinzo and then the next, you and Haou are gone with Torrey! I thought Jinzo took you guys too! Do you know how worried I was you, idiot!?" Kia had to pause a second to caught her breath before she started yelling again. "You have some explaining to do, young man!"

"Uh….." To be honest, Jaden was left speechless from that. He never seen Kia act so seriously before….well to him anyway. He was kinda used to her snapping at Haou for him being a terrible brother but now she was angry at him for worrying her? Well that's a first. In a way, he kinda found it a little bit funny but he did his best to keep a straight face.

"I'm not getting any younger here, Jaden! Start talking."

"Well….you see…there was…." That was it. Jaden couldn't keep a straight face any longer and burst out laughing.

Now that made Kia calm down for a second and blink. "What's so funny? I'm seriously worried over here and you're laughing?!"

"Yeah;" Jaden laughed.

After a while of stating at him like he was crazy, Kia soon broke and started laughing as well.

"And people call me crazy." Amber mumbled staring at the two duelists like the cracked.

"That's because you are, Amber." Kia told her once she was able to talk again.

"So how did you guys find this place anyway?" Jaden asked since even with his powers, it took him a while just to find Jinzo.

"Well after you and Haou disappeared on us, everyone pretty much panicked for the first ten minutes or so before we calmed down and decided to break into groups to look for you guys. Amber and I ended up in one while Syrus, Chumley, and Banner in the other. We pretty much looked for you guys for a half hour or so before this sudden flash of light went off. It was pretty bright so it wasn't hard to miss so we all ended up heading towards it and ended up here finding you, Torrey, and two other Obelisk out cold." Kia explained. "The boys ended up taking the Obelisks back to the Blue dorm and me and Amber stayed here, trying to get you awake for pretty much an hour. Boy you can sleep."

Jaden nodded to all of that before he suddenly looked around when he noticed that someone was missing. "Wait….where is Haou anyway? He should be here."

"Correction, he was here. As soon as we all showed up, he was pretty much gone." Amber told him with a shrug.

"Yeah that sounds like him oh right." Jaden sighed with a shake of his head before he looked up at the sky. "It's still pretty dark out….what time is it anyway?"

"Well its past midnight so….it is Christmas now." Kia answered.

"Christmas huh?" Jaden mused before his eyes widen when he remembered something. "Oh crap…" Jaden jumped to his feet as he took something out of his blazer pocket and held it out to Kia.

Kia blinked at that. "Huh? Uh what's this?"

"A Christmas present….well it was going to be your Christmas Eve present but with the whole Jinzo problem, we didn't get to exchange gifts. Might as well do it now." Jaden said with a smile.

"True," Kia agreed as she too took something out of her jeans pocket and handed it to him. "Here, I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will." Jaden smiled as they both took each other gifts and opened them.

As soon as Jaden opened his, he was met face to face with a brown furball with wings in spirit form. _"Kuri!" _The monster cried.

"Wow…" Jaden said as the monster spirit landed on his shoulder.

"Jaden met Winged Kuriboh and Winged Kuriboh met Jaden." Kia smiled. "I found him in the card shop and his fur reminded me of your hair…" Jaden raised an eyebrow at that. "Hey, don't question it, Jay! Your hair is a Kuriboh!"

Jaden smiled at that before he chuckled a bit. "We think too much alike."

"Why's that?"

"Just open your gift."

Kia raised her own eyebrow at that but still opened her gift and to her own surprise, she was met with a little spirit of her own. It looked a bit like Winged Kuriboh but this one was purple with a white face and bright green eyes. It also looked to have a rainbow on top of its forehead.

"That's Rainbow Kuriboh." Jaden smiled as the monster he created with his power of the Gentle Darkness flew around Kia's head a few times before it rested itself down on the top of her head like her hair was a nest. "I think he likes you."

_"Kuri!" _Winged Kuriboh agreed nuzzling into Jaden's neck.

"Hey Kuriboh, that tickles!" Jaden laughed.

"Oh really now?" Kia grinned evilly at that.

"Kia, I know what you're thinking and don't!"

"Too late, everyone tickle him!"

So while Jaden, Kia, and the two Kuriboh monsters were busy playing around, Amber decided to leave them alone so she wouldn't spoil their fun. That was until she came back holding a mistletoe over their heads.

…..

_"I still can't believe you left Jaden alone with that girl that you hate so much." _Shadow mumbled glancing down at his master from where he was sitting on a tree branch. _"Didn't you say you didn't want them to be together?"_

**"It's Christmas…until the day's over, I let him enjoy himself." **Haou sighed closing his eyes, pushing his back against the tree he was sitting against. **"As for me, I'm going to sleep the rest of the night."**

_"Wow, it must be Christmas since you are way too nice tonight….for you anyway." _Shadow Sorcerer commented before he couldn't help but ask. _"So what are you going to do about Jinzo anyway?"_

**"Target practice;" **Was all Haou answered with as he opened up one eye to look down at the card that he was holding. He reclosed his eye with a sigh as he threw the card into the air for it to only get cut in half when Shadow drew one of his daggers and stabbed right through it.

_"So long Jinzo…." _Shadow smirked staring at the two halves of his card before he looked up at the moon in the sky. _"….and a happy new year."_

* * *

**Well guys, I hope you all liked this chapter somewhat. The next one is going to be the Fiance duel and boy that's going to be crazy. And before anyone says anything, yes I did say Jaden wasn't going to have Winged Kuriboh in this but then I was like, screw it, and decided to add the little guy in along with Kia having her own because why not?! **

**Anyway, it might not be October anymore (sadly) but I like doing these questions so I'm going to continue doing them. So for this chapter's question, out of all the GX opening and endings, which song was your favorite? Mine is Teardrop hands down because of how sad it is the deeper into season 3 you get. And just the Spiritshipping scenes...I think I might just cry now. Okay guys, I'm going to go listen to Teardrop now so I hope you guys enjoyed this and look forward to the next chapter! Darky out!**


	16. Love meets Tennis

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey guys! Is it really 2015 already?! 0-0 Holy crap, where did that time go by?! Didn't I just started writing this at the end of April?! Anyway guys, here's my new year present to all of you! For you, Fianceshippers, I hope you like this and for you, Titaniumshippers, I think you will enjoy this as well. I did try to make this one the best I could do so I'm pretty proud of myself since some parts made me burst out laughing when I wrote them but hey, that's just. Anyway, enough of my nonsense, let's get to the action!**

* * *

Winter Break ended a few weeks later after the events of Jinzo appearing and classes were back in session. Currently, everyone was in gym class but instead of playing baseball like last time, all the girls and boys were playing tennis together and Jaden hated every second of it. He so wished at the moment he was playing baseball again since he was at least good at it. Tennis on the other hand was a nightmare. He and Syrus were paired up as a team and they were playing against Jasmine and Mindy. The ball was hit back and forth and every time Syrus went to hit the ball, he looked like he was about to wet himself from panic. Finally, Jaden asked the one question that he was dying to ask for a while now.

"Come on, would someone please tell me what tennis has to do with dueling?" Jaden asked with a frown.

"Jaden, tennis has a lot in common with dueling that I'm surprise on how you don't like it. Taking turns, thinking on your feet and the more you play…." Mindy paused on explaining this to him as she hit the ball back towards Jaden. "….the better you'll do." She finished.

"Well in that case…" Jaden leaped into the air and dealt a powerful strike, but since he had really bad luck when it comes to playing sports, the ball was hit at a really bad angle and went flying at one of the neighboring courts and it was about to hit someone in the face.

"Alexis, heads up!" He yelled which got the Obelisk Blue attention. However before the ball got even close to her, someone got into the line of fire and deflected it away from her and towards someone else…

That person happened to be Dr. Crowler.

"That's Dr. Crowler…." The headmaster of the Obelisk Blue said to Miss Fontaine just as the tennis ball came right at him and nailed him right in the eye, knocking him down to the ground from where he was refereeing another tennis match.

Meanwhile, the one whole blocked the shot from hitting the Obelisk Queen landed a few inches in front her. It was a guy with long brown hair dressed in a tennis uniform.

"Thank you," Alexis told him, surprised.

"Alexis! That ball almost creamed you. Are you okay?" Jasmine asked as she and Mindy came running over to check on the Obelisk.

"Yeah, would you like me to carry you to the nurse?" The brunette asked, turning around to face the girls and flashed them a grin which charmed Jasmine and Mindy right away.

"That's okay but thanks." Alexis assured him, politely.

_So this is Alexis Rhodes? People weren't kidding when they said she was hot. _The boy thought entranced by the girl that he just saved with a deep large blush on his face.

"Uh do you need me to carry you to the nurse?" Alexis asked since she didn't get a reply for a while.

The boy laughed at that. "No, it's just…I've know you from Obelisk Blue, I seen you around." He grabbed one of Alexis's hands. "Not that I ever had the chance to talk to you…" He quickly let go of her hand when he realized what he was doing. "Let alone to touch you…" He laughed nervously before he turned around. "Anyway, I better get back to my match…" He started to walk off. "Um…what was the score…love something I think?"

The three girls just stared as he went off back to his court. Jasmine and Mindy were still having their 'I'm in love' moment while Alexis just looked confused. Though, she pushed that to the side when Jaden and Syrus come running over to her.

"Alexis, I am so sorry!" Jaden apologized to her, feeling terrible for almost hitting her in the face with the ball. "This is why I don't play tennis."

Alexis smiled softly. "Its fine, Jay; no one got hurt…well…maybe besides him…" She pointed behind them and the two boys' eyes widen when they saw Crowler coming over to them, steaming with anger.

…

"I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry. How's that?" Jaden asked bowing as he apologized to Dr. Crowler. They were both in the nurse's office right now since Crowler had to get treated for his black eye and he forced Jaden to come along to for his punishment.

"Nope, that's still not a good enough apology." Crowler fumed as Miss Fontaine swung his head over to her so she could douses his black eye with a bag of ice. "A little harder next time; some of my vertebrae are still intact!"

"You know, Dr. Crowler, I saw what happened, and technically Jaden wasn't the one that hit you with that ball." Miss Fontaine stated. "If you don't mind me saying."

"Well I do mind!" Crowler retorted not calming down in the least. "Because Jaden was the one that started it in the first place! I saw the whole thing with my own two eyes!" Miss Fontaine gasped at that which made Crowler correct himself. "Well one eye." Fontaine sweat dropped.

"Can you just tell me what I'm doing in here?" Jaden glanced over his shoulder to where his brother was leaning against the door with a pure pissed off look on his face. "I wasn't even in the gym when Jaden supposedly nailed you in the face." Haou pointed out sounding just as annoyed as he looked.

"Exactly! Where were you when all of this was going on?!" Crowler questioned the darker twin who should have also have been in gym at the time.

"Sleeping, Cyclops." Haou answered smugly when Crowler looked ready to pop a blood vessel from that comment.

"Look," Jaden started before Crowler could try to murder Haou or the other way around. "If you're gonna punish me or Haou, how about we promise to quit tennis? I don't even like it and Haou doesn't like to play any type of sport." He offered which just made the doctor smirk as he stood up and walked over to them.

"Don't like tennis, huh? Well then I can't think of any better punishment for your crimes then." Crowler stood in front of the twins with a finger pointed at them. "I'll make you both play and under the tutelage of the captain; he'll whip you two into shape in no time."

"Excuse me?" Haou questioned before he shot a glare at his younger twin. "Jaden." He growled.

"Come on, I said I was sorry!" Jaden protested which made Crowler get right up in his face.

"Oh yes and you will be."

…..

Meanwhile, in the girl's locker room after gym was over, Alexis was just finished telling Kia, Amber, and Masika what happened since they were also in gym together but failed to notice what happened.

"So let me get this straight, Jaden owned Crowler in the face and I missed it?" Kia facepalmed before throwing her hands in the air. "Oh come on!"

"Why did we have to be on the opposite side of the gym?!" Amber complained as well. "That would have been the prefect picture for the yearbook!"

"Uh guys, you do know that technically Alexis was going to be the one to get hit by Jaden, right?" Masika pointed out to the British girls. "But some guy jumped in the way and that he was the one that truly hit Crowler."

"Jaden hit the ball first so I'm counting that as a win for team Dark Side." Kia smirked.

"You're one interesting girl, Macy." Alexis said to Kia as she opened her locker to put her gym clothes in after finishing changing out of them.

"Hey everyone!"

The four female Obelisks turned to find Mindy and Jasmine walking over to join them with wide smiles on their faces.

"What's got you two in such a good mood?" Masika asked them.

"We found out who that hot tennis guy is for, Lex." Mindy answered.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking, Mindy? I didn't ask you to find out who he was."

"Now you know my pain, Alexis." Kia sighed before she casted a glare at Amber who just smiled innocently.

"Anyway, this boy is Harrington Rosewood as in Rosewood Sporting Goods and they got stores everywhere and he's the heir!" Jasmine continued. "Plus he's a 3rd year Obelisk Blue!"

"Yep, that's great." Alexis replied as she walked out of the locker room to stand outside. Everyone followed her out as they continued to take about this guy.

"Great? An older guy that's both rich and a hottie? That's not great, Alexis, that's boyfriend material so go out there and get him!" Mindy told her.

"Before someone else does!" Jasmine added.

"Girls, I'm just not looking for a boyfriend right now." Alexis said with a sigh.

"Again, you know my pain now, Alexis." Kia said as she walked over to one of the vending machines that was outside of the locker rooms, and got a bottle of water from it.

"For the record, you and Jaden would make a cute couple, Hope." Amber informed her.

"Amber, I'm still angry at you for the whole mistletoe thing that happened during Winter Break so don't you even dare start anything with me." Kia warned her.

"She does have a point though…" Masika murmured.

"Oh don't you start this too, Masika!" Kia exclaimed.

"And what's this about a whole mistletoe thing?" Alexis asked out of cautiously.

Kia groaned. "Don't ask."

"And I didn't know you had a thing for Jaden, Kia." Jasmine added.

"I don't!"

Mindy shrieked. "Oh how romance! So did you actually kiss or…."

"Can we just drop this subject?!" Kia snapped trying her best to hold herself back from blushing. "We're just really close friends!"

"Uh huh," Amber smirked.

Kia pointed a finger at her. "Shut it," She shook her head. "How did this turn from Alexis's love life to mine?" She grumbled under her breath.

Suddenly, Syrus ran past them, looking super flustered. "Oh man, oh man, oh man!" He was dashing back and forth across the hallway. "Where's the lousy tennis team?" The six Obelisks were just staring at him weirdly until Syrus stopped in the middle of the hallway when he saw them and started to jog in place. "Alexis, do you know where the tennis team meets?"

"Out on the courts, Syrus," Alexis answered. "What on the earth is wrong?"

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong?!" Syrus replied as he took off running down the hallway again.

"Care to explain better, Syrus?" Jasmine questioned making Syrus back track to answer.

"It's the most unfair thing ever! Dr. Crowler's making the tennis captain boss Jaden and Haou around as punishment for hitting him with that ball!"

"Why's that the most unfair thing ever?" Jasmine asked.

"And what did Haou do?" Kia questioned raising an eyebrow. "I mean, I'm not complaining about him getting in trouble but what did he get in trouble for? Oh right, this is Haou we're talking about here. The list can go on for days on end."

"He's not a bad person, Kia." Masika mumbled trying to defend the dark Slifer.

"You're just saying that because you have a giant crush on him." Amber whispered in Masika's ear, causing the bluenette to blush like crazy.

"I don't know what Haou did but I know it's unfair because the captain was the guy who really hit Crower!" Syrus yelled as he took down the hall again.

The girls all looked at each other.

"Who's the captain?"

…..

"Service!"

Back at the tennis courts, Harrington Rosewood was putting Jaden through a giant workout as he kept serving tennis balls at him with amazing speed. Jaden always had to catch his breath after he hit a ball back as he continued to run from one side to the other. After he finished hitting ten, he fell to his knees, gasping for breaths.

"I thought we were….going to be playing tennis…not….running…speed drills…" Jaden quickly stood back up as another ball came right at him. "Man, this guy doesn't lighten up." As he went to serve it back, he tripped over a stray tennis ball and groaned in pain when his back hit the ground.

"Come on, Jaden, no pain no gain!" Harrington told him with a grin. "You gotta hustle to build those muscles! You need to sweat to become a threat! If you don't pick up the pace, you'll never win the race!"

"Okay Harrington;" Jaden replied as he sat up. "You can lay off the sports clichés; I get it, I get it."

"Hey, there's no letter 'I' in the word 'team', Jaden!" Harrington said making some kind of weird sports pose. "That's the very first rule in tennis!"

"Really, even when you're playing singles?" Jaden asked as he stood back up and soon narrowed his eyes. "And speaking of teams….Haou, what are you doing sitting in the stands!?"

Haou glanced up from where he was writing on a piece of paper. That older twin was now dressed in a tennis uniform too and boy did he look pissed, even more so then when he was called into the nurse's office by Crowler. It also didn't help that Harrington forced him to take off his sunglasses so Haou was really trying his hardest to not let his eyes turn back to gold. "Writing you're death notes." He answered plainly.

"Not that!" Jaden turned to Harrington. "What doesn't Haou have do any of this?!" He complained.

"Because I believe you're brother when he says he will kill me if I try to make him play." Harrington answered. Hey, even he wasn't dumb enough to force Haou Yuki to do something he didn't want to. He heard the rumors around school about how this guy screamed 'bad luck' and 'death' and he was going to take their word on it. "Anyway, moving on; I think it's time for you to work on your forehand and backhand. I think 100 stocks will make tennis more your racquet." Harrington laughed at his own joke which made Jaden groan.

Syrus and the group of girls, minus Alexis, were all watching this from the sidelines.

"I get it, this guy is nuts." Syrus pointed out with a frown. "The clichés, the crazy practicing…"

"You know, he is a bit obsessive." Jasmine admitted.

"Let him obsess, over me!" Mindy said with a big smile and a dreamy look on her face.

Kia rubbed her temples. "I don't know whose worse: Harrington or Haou at the moment." She took a drink of her water to calm herself down.

"Well Haou's being a baby and Harrington is…." Amber looked at the tennis captain who looked to be trying to do some sport poses once more. "Yeah…."

"This isn't going to end well." Masika sighed.

_"You know, Haou, I think you look cute in your little tennis outfit." _Magician said with a smirk.

Haou glared at the fiendcaster who was sitting to the right of him. **"Don't even talk to me." **He growled at her.

_"Someone in a bad mood." _Shadow grinned making Haou turn his glare to the other fiendcaster who was sitting on his left.

**"You two can go do me a favor and die at the moment." **Haou growled turning his attention back to the death list he was making. Oh how he was going to kill Jaden for getting him into this mess in the first place or he was going to kill Crowler for making him leave his room from his nap and making him do this. Either way, he was going to kill Harrington for sure since this guy was really annoying him.

Meanwhile, Jaden was continuing his crazy practices and after he hit three balls back, he collapsed to the ground. "Well, at least I'm done…with the first ten." He groaned hating every last second of this.

_"It could be worse. You could be in a life or death match at the moment." _Yubel pointed out to him, hovering right about Jaden.

_'Yubel, you're not helping.' _Jaden groaned a reply.

Alexis, who was now standing next to the court, picked up a tennis ball with a sigh.

"Oh hey, Alexis;" Mindy greeted her when she noticed her friend had finally arrived.

"Alexis?" Harrington turned around at that and smiled when he saw the blonde Obelisk walking up to him. "Hey there, sorry I'm sweating this much. I've just been kicking this guy's…" He stopped himself when he realized Alexis just flat out walked right pasted him and over to Jaden.

"You look like you could be doing better." Alexis said which made Jaden chuckle a little as Alexis helped him back to his feet. "I guess you were right. Tennis isn't your thing. Anyway, you won't believe what I just heard, Jay. On my way here, I ran into Professor Banner and he told me someone spotted Chazz."

"No kidding? Well where is he?" Jaden asked.

During the conversation, Harrington was standing just a few feet away and he was so burning mad about all of this, it looked like a flaming aura had appeared around him. "A dumb bench warmer like Jaden talking to a girl like Alexis?!" He grumbled. "No way! Time for a little interference!" He stormed on over there to break this up.

"HEY TIME OUT!"

Jaden and Alexis both looked over at the now pissed off tennis captain. "You can't talk to a first round pick like Alexis! You can't even return a Bucky-whip with some topspin so stay away from my Obelisk Pixie!"

"Obelisk Pixie?" Syrus mused. "I wonder what that would look like?" An image of two Obelisks the Tormentors with butterfly wings in a field of flowers appeared in the bluenette Slifer's head. "On second thought, no I don't." He groaned.

"Well I'm never going to look at the Tormentor the same way ever again." Kia groaned as the same image appeared in her head before she took another long drink of her water.

"Listen Jaden, I'm warning you! Just step away from the beautiful girl before I go athletic on you!"

"Chill out, pal, we were just talking." Jaden defended him before he looked back at Alexis. "So, you were saying, Lex?"

"Lex?!" Harrington got right in the middle of them which made Jaden freak out. "What is that, some kind of pet name?! What's it mean?! Where's it come from?! What's it short for?!"

"Uh Alexis." Jaden answered like it wasn't obvious enough.

"Sure, you would like me to believe that, wouldn't you?" Harrington replied with a crazy grin on his face. "Well, I don't. I don't believe anything that you'll say. Which is way, this little huddle is over."

"Great then, so beat it." Jaden replied with a little anger in his tone. He was seriously not like the way this guy was getting so close to his face, almost like he was challenging him to back down.

"No way, buddy. Know your sports; when a huddle is over, you make your play, you don't run away." Harrington told him.

"I get it. You want a tennis match, right?" Jaden asked with a small groan. He might hate this sport but he always accepted challenges.

"No way, I want a duel. Winner becomes Alexis's fiancé!"

Kia choked on her water.

"Whoa! Slow down for a minute." Alexis protested. "Fiancé?!"

"I just love weddings!" Mindy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure about arranged ones." Jasmine pointed out.

"Hope, I think you were just taken out of the picture." Amber stated before she looked at her friend. "Uh Hope?"

"WHO DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS?!" Kia yelled making everyone on the sidelines take a few steps away from her. "What kind of bullcrap challenge is that?!"

"Well isn't someone jelly?" Amber grinned.

"Jealous? Ha! I don't know the meaning of the word!" Kia argued.

_"Then why are you not acting calm about this, Kia?" _Green Duston asked, appearing on his master's shoulder.

"Calm?! What are you talking about?! I'm perfectly calm!"

_"Then why is your eye twitching?" _Red questioned, appearing on her other shoulder.

_"Kuri, Kuri, Kuriboh." _Rainbow Kuriboh agreed, appearing on top of her head.

"I am not jealous!"

"She's lost it." Jasmine concluded since they all thought Kia was talking to herself.

Haou glanced up as soon as he heard that. "Well hasn't this turn into an amusing show." He smirked. "Shadow, Magician, get the popcorn."

_"On it, chief." _Magician grinned as she disappeared.

_"Forgot the popcorn, I'm getting some souls." _Shadow smirked as he disappeared as well.

As for Jaden, he looked just as angry as Kia sounded. "What do you think this is? The ancient times?!" He growled surprising Harrington, Alexis, and even himself. Jaden didn't know what was getting him so worked up. Sure, he didn't like this one bit. Alexis wasn't some trophy to be won and he didn't like how Harrington was making her one but that wasn't it at all with this anger. It was like something in his very soul was refusing to go along with this.

_"It's Judai." _Yubel stated making Jaden glance out of the corner of his eye at her. _"Haou Judai, the Supreme King. He hated arranged marriages since he was forced into so many of them but he always broke them off since he was still loyal to our love." _Yubel looked away at that and Jaden could have sworn he saw Yubel blushing a little before it quickly faded away. _"His soul just isn't going to accept this."_

_ 'Well that's understandable.' _Jaden agreed before he took a deep breath to calm himself before he continued. "Okay Harrington, listen up. I will accept your challenge only because I never back down from one but the stakes don't count. Nobody is getting Alexis like she's a prize or anything. She's a living being that has freedom of choice. Besides, if you did somehow win this match, I'm pretty sure Alexis would kick your ass to China before you could finish your wedding vows and as a nice guy, I wouldn't want to see that happen." He smiled innocently at that last part, much to Harrington's annoyance.

"Huh? I guess you're still in the picture after all, Hope." Amber mused getting her a death glare from the British Obelisk.

"Well here we go." Masika spoke.

"Yeah and if this guy duels as well as he plays tennis, then it'll be rough going for Jaden." Syrus informed.

So after the two boys got their duel disks and decks from their lockers, they were both on either side of the tennis court while the others were still watching from the side lines.

"Oh right, are you ready?" Harrington asked as both of their duel disk actived.

"Yep and willing;" Jaden responded. "Get your game on, Harrington!"

(Jaden: 4000 Harrington: 4000)

"Two cute pie boys dueling it out for your hand in marriage; how do you feel?" Mindy asked Alexis, who folded her arms across her chest in annoyance.

"Please, Mindy, I'm not getting married." Alexis told her.

"Oh fine, engaged." Jasmine corrected her. "What, are we splitting hairs here?" Jasmine questioned.

"I'm not getting engaged either, Jaz." Alexis retorted, giving the red head a look before adding. "The only reason why I haven't walked out of here is because I wanted to see if the rumors were true. I wanted to see if Harrington's really as good as Zane."

"Those are the rumors?" Syrus mused. "If he's as good as my big brother then he must duel better than he does with tennis."

"Zane is so getting dishonored when this is over and done with." Haou chuckled under his breath.

_"_Service! First…." Harrington started the duel as he drew. "I'm going to throw a spell card at you, Service Ace!" A spell card with a picture of a tennis court with someone getting shot by a beam of light appeared.

"A spell card already?" Jaden asked confused.

"You got that right and just like a power serve, it's going to make you sweat. Here's how it works…" Harrington picked a card from his hand and held it up. "I pick a card and then you'll have to choose if it's a spell, trap, or monster. If you guess right, your fine but guess wrong; well then you'll get serve with a stinging of 1500 points of damage."

"So I just guess?" Jaden put on his thinking face before he decided on what he'll choose. "Already, it's a spell card?"

"You'll sure? You can still change your mind, you know?" Harrington asked causing Jaden to rethink his choice.

"Then wait! I switch my guess and say that's a trap card."

Harrington chucked at that as he flipped the card around to show that it was Mega Thunderball: a monster card. "It looks like we found another thing that you're bad at, huh?" Jaden sweat dropped at that with a groan. "Anyway, now I'll put this card away." He removed the Mega Thunderball card from play. "And let loss the big serve! Service Ace! Good luck retuning this shot, pal!" A shot of light came from the card which took away 1500 points from Jaden's life points.

(Jaden: 2500 Harrington: 4000)

"15 love and I'll place this card face down to end the set. You're serve." Harrington said as a face down appeared in front of him.

"Yeah and I better make it count." Jaden said drawing from his deck before looking at his hand. _Harrington got no monsters on his field but that face down of his got me worried. Oh well, a good defense is a good offense and I know just the HERO to do just that._ "I'll start by summoning Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!" He began as his feathered friend appeared on the field in front of him (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000). "Now Avian, show Harrington why you're the real king of the court! Quill Cascade!"

_"As you wish, Jaden." _Avian replied as he flew into the air before spreading his wings and shooting down a flurry of white feathers towards the tennis captain.

"Don't think so, bird brain."

_"Bird brain?" _Avian questioned, sounding offended.

"I activate Receive Ace! This trap negates your attack and deals 1500 points of damage to you. Good luck avoiding this storm." Harrington countered as his trap blew Avian's feathers right back at Jaden, forcing the Slifer to hold his ground from the force of the wind.

(Jaden: 1000 Harrington: 4000)

"That's 30 love but I do have to pay three cards for the trap I just played." Harrington sent the top three cards from his deck to the graveyard.

"Well I think I'm just going to throw down a face down and end things for now." Jaden replied as a face down appeared.

"Boy, you are lazy aren't you?" Jaden made no comment to that as Harrington made his move. "Hey man, that's fine. It makes things a lot easier for me. I'll play Smash Ace! It lets me flip the top card on my deck and if it's a monster…"

"Let me guess, I get nailed right?" Jaden guessed with a groan.

"Hey, you're starting to get the swing of things huh? And you will be getting swung at." Harrington drew his card and smirk as he flipped it over to show that he drew Mystical Shine Ball. "Oh yeah, a monster!"

"Lady luck hates me at the moment." Jaden grumbled.

"Well, she loves me. Of course, most girls do."

"Uh sorry, no." Masika said from the side lines.

"Not this one either." Amber added.

Kia just sent a death glare to Harrington.

"Now get ready for Smash Ace!" Another beam of light was about to take out the rest of Jaden's life points but the Slifer had other plans.

"Sorry Harrington but I learn from my mistakes so I'm going to play my face down, Feather Wind!"

Avian flapped his wings and the projectile deviated towards the people watching them.

"Jaden!" Amber yelled at him. "Tell Avian to watch where he's flapping his wings!"

"Uh sorry guys!" Jaden laughed nervously at that before he turned his attention back to Harrington. "Sorry, but not sorry, pal, but your ace just got blown out of bounds."

Harrington looked angry at that at first but he soon just grinned. "Well, you know what they say, you win some, you lose some. Sometimes, you gotta take hits to give 'em." He then started laughing.

"Great," Jaden groaned. "He's back on his cliché kick."

_"Jaden, I'm not taking sides or anything but you are worse at times." _Yubel pointed out.

_"She does have a point." _Avian agreed with the fiend.

"Okay true," Jaden admitted.

Everyone else just sweat-dropped as they watched Harrington like he lost his mind; if he ever had one to begin with anyway.

"This is pathetic." Syrus sighed.

"Let's just be happy that Jaden isn't going along with this." Jasmine said. "Or this would be even weirder then it already is."

"Jaden might have a few screws loose in some areas but he's not an idiot." Kia told her before rubbing her temples. "Though why is he still watching this instead of taking his turn is beyond me."

"Jaden, get on with the duel." Haou told him, sounding bored as he rested his forehead on his forearms.

"Well excuse me, you're highness." Jaden got a quick glare from his twin but he chose to ignore it to focus on the duel. "You know what, Harrington?" Jaden started cutting into Harrington's laughter fit. "You may have home court advantage but it doesn't matter since when I duel, I'm always at home."

Harrington stopped laughing as Jaden drew and smirked at what he got. "Sweet, I'm summoning my old friend, Elemental HERO Heat!" He placed the HERO card on his duel disk and the fire warrior appeared on the field (Atk: 1600 Def: 1200). "And thanks to his ability, he gains 200 ATK points for each face up E-HERO that's on my field including himself." (Atk: 1600-2000 Def: 1200)

"Now that's how you duel, Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

"Like that? Then you're gonna love this. Avian, attack Harrington directly with Electric Orb!" Jaden ordered.

_"Bird brain huh?" _Avian questioned as he formed a ball of crackling white energy and threw it at Harrington.

(Jaden: 1000 Harrington: 3000)

"And let's not leave Heat out of the action." Jaden continued as his warrior of fire unleashed a ball of fire at Harrington, burning away more of his life points.

(Jaden: 1000 Harrington: 1000)

"Looks like we're all tied up now." Jaden said as he ended his turn at that.

"Way to go, Jaden!" Syrus cheered once more.

"That's sticking it to him and his laughing!" Amber grinned.

"So, got any clichés to say now?" Jaden asked.

"I suppose I have a few still in store." Harrington drew his next card. "But in this case, I'll let my cards do the talking for me. And this one says it all, Deuce."

A spell card with a picture of a tennis score board appeared with both sides saying 40 each.

"Another spell card?" Jaden questioned since he didn't get what Harrington was trying to do anymore.

_"This guy is taking his obsession with tennis way too far." _Yubel groaned.

_"Ditto on that." _Avian agreed and Heat nodded to that as well.

"That's right but I bet you never heard of this one before. I can only active it if we both have 1000 life points. And here's how it's works: for now on, we can only attack with one monster during our Battle Phase and life points don't matter. You win by being the first one to do damage to the other twice in a roll." Harrington explained.

"Wait, so now it's just a straight head to head match now?" Jaden blinked at that.

"Right, I told you that this card would say it all. Now, I'm going to summon out the Big Server! The reason his serve is so big is because he can attack your life points directly!" A man dressed in tennis clothes with a tennis racquet for an arm appeared on the field (Atk: 300 Def: 300).

"Now Big Server, attack with Spike Serve!" Harrington's only monster threw a spike tennis ball into the air and sent it flying right at Jaden.

(Jaden: 0/2 Harrington: 1/2)

"And that's one point for me. Oh and by the way, the Big Server has another special ability that lets me take Service Ace from my deck and add it to my hand. You'll get a new card too but it won't matter. I mean, let's face it. There's no way that it'll be as good as this one. How could it be? Now drew your card."

Jaden said nothing to that as he drew from his deck. The card he ended up getting was Feather Shot and Jaden tried his best to resist a smirk from forming on his face.

"Oh right and now, I'm serving up the spell card, Service Ace. You remember how it works right? You chose the cards type and if you're right, your good."

"Yeah and if I'm wrong, I'm a goner." Jaden finished. _And if I do guess wrong then that will be two hits in a row. _

_He only has a one in three chance. _Syrus thought with a frown.

_It all comes down to this. The game, the set, the match; Jaden, for the love of everything god, please get this right. _Alexis thought trying her best to not let any worry show on her face.

_Well, I hope I guess right. _Jaden sighed before he answered. "Oh right, I guess you picked a monster card."

Harrington was surprised at that as he flipped the card over to show it was Mega Thunderball again. "You got it."

Jaden grinned at that. "Sweetness! I'm still in this!" He exclaimed while everyone else on the sidelines cheered. Alexis just smiled a little as she let out a sigh of relief.

"It wasn't even that hard to guess. All he plays is spell and trap cards so all he should've had were monsters." Haou mumbled under his breath.

"Oh yeah, tell me you're still in this after I play this. I going to use Giant Racket and equip it to Big Server." A giant red tennis racket appeared on Big Server's back. "So are you still in it?"

"To win it." Jaden answered with a grin. "I can take that server guy down."

"Maybe but you won't be able to do it on your first try. See, when a monster is equipped with Giant Racket, it has a onetime power that allows it to turn any battle damage to zero."

"Wait and since your Deuce only allows me to attack with one monster per turn, I won't be able to destroy it! Big Server can't be beat with one attack!" Jaden just stood in shock at that or at least he was pretending to be anyway. Thanks to Harrington, he pretty much handed him victory. Still, he decided to play along.

"Your right and as you can see, you're not in it! You're not all over it! You're just about to lose it!" Harrington yelled making Jaden narrow his eyes at him. Okay, he might be faking but having Harrington yell stuff like that at him really didn't make him feel sorry for what he was about to play.

"Hey Harrington!" Jaden started catching the tennis captain's attention. "You know what I love best about irony? It always comes back to bite you in the butt."

"What the heck are you taking about, Yuki?" Harrington questioned.

Jaden just smirked. "First I summon my little buddy, Elemental HERO Ice Edge in attack mode."

_"Oh yeah!" _Ice Edge exclaimed as the child ice HERO appeared on the field (Atk: 800 Def: 900). Ice Edge glanced over his shoulder and him and Jaden shared a grin. _"He doesn't know what's coming to him, does he?" _He asked.

"Nope," Jaden answered smirking. "Now, I have three monsters on the field, which means even if my first attack is blocked, I've got two more waiting. So you'll lose the duel, Harrington." He said.

Harrington laughed in disbelieve. "I'm starting to see why you're ranked as a Slifer. You don't listen. As long as Deuce is in play, you can only attack with one monster each turn. It doesn't matter if you have three; let alone with a bird brain, a walking candle, and an ice cube."

All three of Jaden's HEROES glared at Harrington.

Even Jaden looked pissed at that. "Okay Harrington, you can make fun of me all you want but when you insult my family….well, let's just say I'm not going to feel sorry for what I'm about to play." Jaden flipped over the one card in his hand that was going to lead him to victory. "I play Feather Shot. This card allows Avian to attack once for every monster on my field."

Harrington gasped at that.

"I drew this card when you activated The Big Server's effect. You said that it wouldn't matter what I got. But, as it turns out, it does matter. Don't you love irony?" Jaden smiled innocently.

Haou chuckled at that softly. "Irony, you truly have got to love it at times."

"Now Avian, how about we pay Harrington back for his 'wonderful' comments?" Jaden asked his winged HERO.

_"I admitted I'm going to feel terrible later for enjoying this way too much." _Avian flew into the air. _"But in my defense, he had it coming." _The Wind Attribute HERO unleashed a flurry of white feather towards Big Server which who blocked by the Giant Racket.

"That's one."

Avian flapped his wings again and another shower of feather shot downward, talking out the Big Server this time.

(Jaden: 1/2 Harrington: 1/2)

"That's two and the third time's the charm." Jaden grinned.

A third attack of feather crashed into Harrington, knocking out the rest of his life points and his chances of being Alexis's fiancé.

(Jaden: 2/2 Harrington: 1/2)

"Well I guess that settles that." Jasmine spoke.

"Alright, he's getting married!" Syrus cheered but after he realized what he just said, his eyes widen. "Uh I mean…someday he will….maybe…" He went quiet, hoping he wouldn't get hurt from Alexis but the said Obelisk didn't say or do anything.

As for Kia, she had long since closed her eyes with her arms crossed over her chest. She was breathing deeply, trying to calm herself down but that was not stopping the fact that her eyebrow was twitching now. She did however open her eyes when she heard someone chuckle behind her and she turned around to glare when she noticed it was Haou.

"Oh Kai, aren't you happy for the new couple?" Haou asked enjoying every second of Kia's anger.

"Tell me why you're not against this?" Kia questioned him with a glare.

"Oh I am but seeing you pissed like this makes me not want to do anything." Haou replied before he turned to head for the locker rooms to change out of this annoying tennis outfit.

"I swear one of these days; I'm dropping a house on that witch." Kia grumbled.

"And that's game, Harrington." Jaden said giving Harrington his usual two-fingered salute as each of his monsters disappeared in turn.

Harrington fell to his knees as tears began to form in his eyes. "But she was my soul mate, my first draft pick, my marquis girlfriend!" Harrington stood back up and ran out of the courts in tears.

_"Listen learned from today, Jaden? Don't get to cocky in bets." _Yubel said and Jaden could only nod in agreement.

"Wow, you really had to work for that one, Jay." Syrus said as he and the others, minus Alexis and Kia, came over to him.

Jaden scratched the back of his head, sheepishly. "Hey, no pain no gain."

"Speaking of gain…" Jasmine and Mindy shared a look before they both looked behind them at Alexis who just stood there.

"Well Alexis, I guess I'm your Fiancé." Jaden said as he walked over to her.

"Jaden going thought with this?" Syrus asked.

"How romantic." Mindy smiled.

"I thought he said he wasn't going with the stakes?" Masika questioned.

Kia, who was still standing on the sidelines, had a sad look on her face.

"I wasn't." Jaden said smiling as he looked at Alexis. "I was just joking."

Everyone fell to the ground, anime style while Kia looked purely pissed off.

"Like I said, Alexis, I'm not holding you to the stakes of that duel." Jaden told her.

Alexis smiled at that. "Thanks Jaden, let's just say friends."

"Deal," Jaden smiled before he suddenly cried out in pain when he felt someone pull him away by his ear. "What the heck?!" He looked over to see who was doing it. "Kia?!"

"Who else, idiot?" Jaden paled when he noticed right away the angry tone that was in her voice.

"Uh Kia, where are you taking me?"

"The gym, where we're going to play a game of dodgeball."

Jaden gulped, not liking the sound of that one bit.

* * *

**Oh poor Jaden. He going to have to deal with the wrath of a Jealous Kia.**

**Kia: For the last time, I AM NOT JEALOUS!**

**0-0 How did you get here?!**

**Kia: I needed something to take my angry out on so I broke the fourth wall. *points at the ****shattered fourth wall***

**...great now I have something I need to repair**

**Kia: Don't, I think the viewers would love to hear our inputs about your story.**

**Oh like about you and Jaden?**

**Kia: *shoots a hate filled glare at me***

**Okay, okay; I'll drop it. **

**Well everyone, I guess I now have two questions of the day to ask you guys. The first is if you want me to have the GX gang here to help me with the intro and outro? Since someone broke the fourth wall *glances at Kia* and I'm really to lazy to repair it but I guess I will fix it if you guys really want me too. And the second question is: What is you're favorite Elemental HERO? Even if you don't like Jaden (why?!), let's face it, E-HEROES are amazing but this is coming from a girl who's favorite summoning is Fusion Summoning. As for my favorite...god that is hard to choice. They are all pretty amazing but if I had to pick...it would be Elemental HERO Neos. Yeah, I pick Jaden's ace. So what?! Neos is amazing! I just always loved him when I was a kid and still love him to this day. I even still play an Neo-Spacian deck to this day on Dueling Network just because of how much I love this guy, the Neo-Spacians, and Neos' fusions. But that's a story for another time. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed like always. Next chapter will have two episodes in one because fillers. The one reason why season 1 is my least favorite out of all four of them.**


	17. Midget, Giant, and Tarzan, oh my!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Chapter 17 done!**

**Haou: *leaning against my wall with a laptop in his hands* Would you keep you're voice down? I'm trying to read something over here!**

***rolls eyes* Sorry you're highness.**

**Jaden: *looks over Haou's shoulder* What are you reading anyway?**

**Haou: The reviews to Darky's last chapter out of boredom.**

***rolls eyes again* Glad to know my story amuses you so much, Haou. Anyway, as you guys could tell, you all wanted me to keep the fourth wall broken and I'm going to do just that! Kia, get the hammer! We're smashing this thing to pieces!**

**Kia: Sweet! *takes off to the torture closest to grab some hammers***

**Jaden: *sweatdrops* Why do you have a torture closest?**

**Because why not? Anyway, since you're here, Jaden, how about you tell anyone about the responses from the last question? **

**Jaden: *shurgs* Oh right. So let's see. *glances over Haou's shoulder again to read the reviews* ****Neos: 2, Absolute Zero: 4, Poison Rose: 1, Knopse: 2, Burstinatrix: 1, Flame Wingman: 2, Shadow Mist: 1, Shining Flame Wingman: 1, and a whole lot people feeling sorry for me since they think Kia going to kill me.**

**Don't worry everyone! Jaden still alive! He got owned badly but totally fine!**

**Jaden: I got a black eye! **

**See totally fine! But anyway, onto the chapter! Two episodes in one to get rid of fillers faster so that's a plus.**

**Amber: *appears from the fourth wall* And more Titaniumshipping! **

**Jaden: *raises an eyebrow* Titaniumshipping?**

**Haou: *looks it up* You and Kia's ship name. For some reasons, everyone seems to be enjoying it.**

**Jaden: oh...wait what?! *grabs the laptop from him* Holy crap and I thought Spiritshipping had a lot of fans for it.**

**Just wait until people start sending in fan art of you two, Jay.**

**Jaden: *pales***

**Well I'm going to go help Jaden since I think he's getting sick or something while you guys have fun reading chapter 17!**

* * *

In the middle of the forest, late at night, a bright light appeared with a flash and an Obelisk was suddenly thrown out of it. The blue student's cards were scattered all around him as his life points hit zero, making him lose the duel he was in. Sitting up with a look of panic on his face, he took a final look at his opponent: a tall giant like figure clad in multiple blue blazers that he stole from some of his fallen opponents and black sunglasses hiding his eyes from sight. Whoever this giant was, he sure did a great job on hiding his identity.

While the Obelisk was cringing away from him in fear, the giant reached down and picked up a rare card from the pile.

"I'll be taking this," the giant spoke with a deep voice. "You're lucky a card is all you're losing tonight."

As the giant turned to leave, he spoke his final words to the Obelisk. "Next time, pick on someone your own size." He chuckled as he disappeared into the night.

…

"Wow Jaden, it's been about a week now and I still can't believe that you still have that black eye." Syrus said to the Slifer who only groaned in response.

"Yeah, lesson learned? Never play dodgeball with Kia." Jaden groaned as he readjusted the icepack over his left eye.

"In my defense, you're the one who didn't try to dodge the ball. It's kinda in the name, Jay." Kia pointed out to him with a grin.

"Well I guess I know how it feels to be Dr. Crowler now." Jaden sighed. "Irony came back to bite me in the butt."

It was another bright morning at Duel Academy as Jaden, Syrus, Kia, and even Chumley were walking through the halls of the school building. After heading to the nurse's office to get Jaden a new icepack for his black eye, which was the least of the damage he got from when Kia used him for target practice, the group of four were now heading to class. However, they stopped when they came up to a group of Obelisk males who were talking to each other.

"I heard he picked off another one last night."

"Me too! I hear he's huge and can't be beaten."

"I heard that…."

"Hey, what's up?" Jaden greeted the Obelisks when his group came closer to them.

The Obelisks all glanced at him before they scoffed and walked away.

Jaden frowned at that. "Wow, is my black eye really that bad?"

"Yeah have a nice day too!" Kia called out after the Obelisks with a scoff of her own.

"Lousy Obelisks, talking behind our backs and strutting off like that." Syrus muttered. "Uh…no offense, Kia."

"Oh none taken. I hate most of the Obelisks here too."

"Duh guys," Chumley broke in. "They did that since they were talking about the Duel Giant."

"Duel Giant?" Jaden and Kia questioned at the same time.

Yeah even after all this time, they still could speak perfectly in sync with each other without even meaning to.

Chumley nodded. "Yeah, some giant has been challenging all the Obelisks to duels and winning. But the scary thing is he only comes out at midnight."

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that, wondering if Haou was getting bored again and decided to own the blue students once more. Then again, Chumley did say it was a giant who was doing the attacking and neither of the darkness twins were that super tall compared to some of their friends.

"Wait, I have heard about this." Syrus acknowledged with a nod. "He takes their cards too."

Jaden narrowed his one good eye at that.

"Yeah, he makes them play with the ante rule." Chumley went on. "So if you duel him and lose, you gotta turn over your best card."

"But that's illegal though." Kia pointed out with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"Yeah it sure is." Chumley agreed. "Which is way he duels in disguise, wearing all of the blue blazers of the Obelisks he's beaten."

"Well maybe if he didn't bet cards then maybe he wouldn't have to do that in the first place." Kia grumbled.

Seriously, hearing this kind of stuff made her sick. Duel Monster cards hold memoirs of the duelist that once held them which is way it's fun to trade so you can spread and share your memories to other people. But just betting you're memories like that and maybe end up losing them was just awful to say the least in Kia's book. It was almost as bad as just throwing your cards away like trash like what happened to her Duston gang. Just thinking about that made Kia was to punch someone in the face and she sure hoped it wouldn't be Jaden. Kia really didn't want to give him another black eye.

Meanwhile a little further down the hallway, Dr. Crowler was having his own troublesome problems.

_What an absolute nightmare. _The Obelisk Headmaster thought to himself. _Some rogue duelist roaming the campus, making a fool out of my Obelisks, making a fool out of me! _Without realizing it, Crowler started speaking out loud. "And worst yet, this 'Duel Giant' is breaking campus rules with that ante rule under my watch! If Chancellor Sheppard finds out then I'll get fired!"

Though he just figured out a solution to his problem as soon as he saw you know who in the middle of the hallway. "Wait uh course! He can be the perfect way out of this whole mess!"

"Oh Jaden, my boy!"

Jaden, along with the others, turned when they noticed Crowler was walking over to join them, looking happy.

"He's being nice; something is wrong." Syrus stated.

Crowler stopped a couple of feet from the group, still smiling. "Jaden, how would you like to have no homework for the rest of the year?"

"No homework?" Jaden and Kia shared a look of disbelieve.

Crowler nodded as he leaned forward. "Yes, you and Syrus both. Well, if you help me, that is. So what do you say?"

"Well alright then!" Jaden agreed.

"Wait…" Kia broke in as she turned to narrow her eyes at Crowler. "What does Jaden have to do for you? I hope it's not bird watching since he's kinda blind in one eye for the time being."

"And whose fault is that?" Jaden asked.

"Mine but that's beside the point."

"Oh it's nothing really." Crowler assured the blonde tomboy Obelisk. "Just going on a kind of field trip, that's all."

"Hey, I love field trips!" Jaden grinned from ear to ear.

"Yeah and I love grilled cheeses but sometimes it depends on who's serving them." Chumley pointed out.

"So teach, where is this field trip taking us?" Jaden asked.

"All around campus," Crowler answered right away. "I need you to duel and find out the I.D. of the fellow who's having these illegal matches. You know the one they call the Duel Giant I believe?"

"Sure, the guy that's owning your dorm." Jaden smirked causing Kia to chuckle under her breath.

Hey, she might be an Obelisk but after spreading so much time with Jaden, she now counted herself as a Slifer at heart.

A cross look between disgust and irritation appeared on Crowler's face. "I….I don't keep track of such things." He huffed before he walked away. "Good luck, Jaden!"

While leaving, Crowler chuckled as an evil grinned formed on his face. _This is perfect! Once Jaden reports to me whoever this Duel Giant is, I'll have them both kicked off this island for illegal dueling! I can't lose this time! Then I just have to figure out how to get Haou kicked out then I'm golden!_

"Alright! Let's find us a dino-size duelist!" Jaden exclaimed from excitement.

"Uh listen, Jaden, is this a bit late to say that this is a bad idea?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, doesn't Crowler really not like you?" Chumley added in.

"He sure doesn't." Jaden agreed. "But how can I turn down no homework, a field trip, and a big duel?"

"By saying no," Kia stated to the brunette.

"Kia has a point. Do you even know how to say no?" Chumley questioned.

"Yes." Jaden answered making the other three all groan.

"So how are we going to find this guy anyway?" Syrus asked.

"Beats me," Jaden shrugged.

"So wait, we don't even have a plan?!" Syrus complained. "This is getting worse every minute."

"Then I guess we better hurry up and get started!" Jaden grinned.

"But Jaden, what about class?" Chumley pointed out.

"Oh….right….okay after class then!"

Chumley and Syrus just groaned once more as they took off so they wouldn't be too late, leaving Jaden and Kia standing there.

Kia sighed at all of this as she turned to face her partner in the dark side. "Jaden, I'm just asking this for your wellbeing but you do know that this is a trap right?"

"Uh course I do." The Slifer answered which made Kia blink at him. "I'm not that stupid."

"Then why did you agree to this if you knew that it was a trap?"

"Like I said: no homework, a field trip, and a big duel. I'm not letting this chance go to waste." Jaden answered her with a smile. "I'll just try to convince him to duel without the ante rule. There's no way I'm going to allow myself to be expelled, let alone have one of my family members be taken by that stupid rule."

Kia just stared at him after hearing that before she chuckled. "You really are one fine piece of work, Judai Yuki."

"I can say the same thing for you too, Hope Macy."

The dark side partners looked at each other before they burst out laughing as they made their way to class before their hunt for the Duel Giant truly begins.

…

So after class was over, the three Slifer plus one started their hunt for the Duel Giant but uh course with Jaden's short attention span, they kept on getting distracted by simple things, mostly duels.

Like now for example.

"Jaden, if we keep on taking breaks like this then we're never going to find the Duel Giant." Syrus stated as him and the others took a seat in the duel arena.

"Oh really? Good." Chumley said since he wasn't all too keen about finding this guy.

"Come on, Sy, this looks like a good duel." Jaden replied. "And there's no harm in taking a short break."

"That's what you said from the last five duels we watched, Jaden." Kia pointed out getting her a sheepish grin from the Slifer. "But I guess you're right. This duel does look interesting."

She was right about that. The two people that were dueling were an Obelisk and a Ra. The Obelisk had 200 life points left and a Marauding Captain (Atk: 1200 Def: 400) on the field in attack mode with a face down as well. The Ra, who was a short, nervous looking boy with green hair, currently had 300 life points and a Mad Sword Beast (Atk: 1400 Def: 1200) on the field, also in attack mode.

"Alright, I'll play…." The nervous Ra said, looking at his shaking hand.

From where he was sitting in the stands, even with the icepack over his left eye, Jaden could see the Ra's hand and he grinned at what he saw. "Sweet, he's got Earthquake. This match is as good as over. All he needs to do is throw it down."

"Earthquake will switch all the monsters on the opponent's field to defense mode and with Mad Sword Beast's ability that lets it do pierce battle damage, it would be stupid not to play it." Kia claimed.

_Come on Brier. _The Ra thought to himself as he looked up from his hand to his opponent on the other side of the field. _You got this guy right where you want him. Just take him down and bring it home. Just forget that everyone is watching you. _He looked back down at his hand. _Now, should I use Earthquake to switch his Marauding Captain to defense mode or just attack with my Mad Sword Beast? _

"Get a move one!" The Obelisk he was dueling shouted. "I'd like to get home sometime this school year!"

Brier started shaking like crazy from that.

If things weren't bad enough for the little guy already then it got even worse when three other Obelisks, who were watching the duel from the sidelines, also started teasing him.

"What's the matter, short-stack? Can't see over your cards?"

"Looks like the baby's gonna cry. Wanna call your mommy?"

Brier did his best and attempted to ignore those words as he tried to decide on his next move. "Eenie meanie…"

"Mine, mo! Make a move; you're going way to slow!" His opponent snapped at him.

Cringing, Brier closed his eyes. "Okay, I guess I'll…attack with my Mad Sword Beast!" He shouted.

"What?!" Jaden and Kia both questioned in disbelieve.

Syrus and Chumley both looked just as confused.

The dinosaur type monster charged at full speed towards the warrior type monster.

The Obelisk smirked. "I activate my face down card! It's called Reinforcements and it gives a monster on my field 500 more attack points and I think I'll give them to Marauding Captain!"

The warrior countered attacked as his attack points increased (Atk: 1200-1700).

Marauding Captain met Mad Sword Beast halfway across the field and sliced through the poor dinosaur, causing it to blow to pieces and knocking out the rest of Brier's life points.

"And he was so close." Jaden sighed in disappointed.

"A classic case of stage fright."

The group turned at that to see Bastion standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"The boy has tremendous skill but he needs to get over the fear of dueling in public." Bastion went on. "I've seen him duel before when he thought that no one was watching and his opponent had a hard time trying to beat him. If he can just get over his stage fright then he would be a great duelist."

"Huh is that so?" Kia mused looking down at the fallen Ra.

Brier was on his knees, attempting to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I didn't think it was possible but on his knees, he's smaller than he was before!" The Obelisk laughed with his dorm mates.

"I think I need some glasses to see him!"

"Better yet, a magnifying glass!"

"Try a microscope!"

Brier got to his feet and walked off, though it was clearly obvious that the boy was furious at the Obelisks that picked and laughed at him.

Jaden and Kia noticed it right away as Winged Kuriboh and Rainbow Kuriboh both appeared at their masters' sides.

_'Yeah, Kuriboh, I felt that too.' _Jaden agreed with his spirit.

_'Yeah, Rain, there's more to that kid then he's letting on.' _Kia agreed with her own spirit.

"So, what's the crew up to these days? Getting into fights or something, Jaden?" Bastion asked gesturing to the icepack.

"Nope dodgeball," Jaden answered sheepishly, pointing at Kia. "Don't play it with her."

"Actually, we're looking for a giant." Syrus replied.

"A giant?"

"Yeah, you know the one that's been beating all of the Obelisks."

Bastion frowned. "Yes, I've heard of this titan."

"Speaking of giants," Jaden pointed towards where Brier was walking up to a very large Ra who was holding out his arms towards the smaller boy as if he wanted to comfort him. The giant was almost as tall as the hall ceiling.

"Wow, that guy's huge." Syrus said in awe.

"Who? Beauregard?" Bastion chucked. "Please, he's no Duel Giant."

"What are you talking about? He's gigantic!" Syrus argued.

Bastion laughed. "That's true, but he's no duelist, Syrus. He's here at the Academy because he's studying to be a gamer designer. I know him; he can hardly duel."

"And yet, he's friends with a genius." Kia mused to herself glancing at Rainbow Kuriboh who nodded in agreement to what she was thinking.

Winged Kuriboh said something to Jaden and the Slifer nodded.

_'Just what I was thinking, Kuriboh,' _Jaden thought as he stood up and started to take off after the Ras.

"Uh Jaden?" Syrus questioned as he got up and followed after him. "Oh wait up!"

"Oh not running." Chumley groaned as he followed after him.

"Thanks for the tips, Bastion; see you around." Kia said to the Ra as she went to go catch up to the others.

…

"Jaden, can you tell me again why after running around the campus all day, asking people questions about the Duel Giant, we end up here?" Syrus asked, looking at Jaden. The group of four was now standing in front of the entrance to Duel Academy, hiding behind one of the school's stone decorations. The clock was ticking as it was nearing midnight: the time when the Duel Giant attacks.

"Well I wanted to see what the Duel Giant's victims had to say about their attacker and after hearing what they said; I have a pretty good idea who it is. Now we're just waiting for it to be midnight since that's when he attacks." Jaden explained to the bluenette.

"Jaden, if you're serious about dueling this guy, which I know for a fact that you are, then try not to get your butt expelled from this." Kia told him.

"Hey, don't worry, Kia, I'll be just fine." Jaden reassured her.

"Jaden, every time you say that then something bad happens." Kia sighed, wrapping her arms around herself since it was pretty chilly tonight.

Jaden glanced over at that. "Hey, Kia, are you cold?"

Kia snorted. "Please, this is nothing."

Jaden didn't look to sure about that so he did that first thing that came to his mind. He took off his blazer and threw it to her, much to Kia's surprise. "Then here, this might warm you up a bit." He smiled.

Kia's face must have turned as red as his blazer from the kind gesture. "What about you? Won't you get cold?"

"It's fine. I can keep my body temperature in check." Jaden assured her still smiling.

Kia was pretty sure that his smile must have warmed her up right away since she didn't feel as cold anymore. Still, not to be rude to his kindness, she slipped his blazer over her's, taking in the scent of it.

_Mint chocolate huh?_ She thought, trying her best not to laugh at that.

Though, that happy moment of her's was very soon ruined when someone screamed.

…

The sound of someone screaming made Haou groan in annoyance.

**"Can't a guy get some sleep around here?" **He grumbled, turning on his side away from the screams.

_"I thought you liked it when people screamed in terror, Haou?" _Magician said with a grin.

**"Only when I'm in a mood to enjoy it," **Haou replied tiredly.

_"Well it's your own fault for trying to take a nap in the middle of the woods at night." _Magician pointed out, playing with her hair. _"Why are you doing this anyway?"_

Haou glanced back over at the fiendcaster. Magician was sitting on a tree branch with her legs hanging off the side of it. Haou was also lying on a tree branch with his arms behind his head to act as a pillow. **"The sounds of natural calm me down a bit so I can think."**

_"Oh yes, how stupid of me to forget; when you and Jaden were little, you're parents, when they weren't working, used to take you guys on camping trips. How cute!" _Magician squealed.

**"Magician, never say the word cute around me ever again; let alone talk about my parents." **Haou warned her.

_Magician pouted. "You're no fun anymore, Haou. You used to be so freaking adorable and loveable and dare I say, sweet, when you were just a kid. What the heck happened to you, my king?"_

**"I snapped." **Haou answered like it was obvious. **"And I'm about to snap you into pieces if you don't drop this, Magician."**

Magician giggled at that. _"Oh Haou, you're so funny at times. Unlike the other Evil HEROES, you can't hurt me or Shadow. You love us too much."_

Haou rolled his eyes at that. **"Yeah sure, whatever helps you sleep at night." **But that did make him wonder as he glanced around. **"And speaking of Shadow, where the heck did he go?"**

Magician shrugged. _"I don't know and I don't care."_

**"Funny, Shadow said the same thing when you took off for a little while." **Haou replied closing his eyes. **"But here's the thing, Magician. I told Yubel that as long as you or I keep an eye on Shadow, he doesn't have to return to the pit and to be honest; I really don't feel like throwing him back in there. Seeing him making you mad amuses me. So for once act like a good **_**older **_**sister and look for your idiot and psycho of a **_**younger **_**brother." **

_"Well you don't have to be so mean about it, you….." _Magician froze before she could finish as she felt something crawl up her arm. She didn't even question how that was possible since she was a spirit but she glanced down and freaked when she saw that it was a snake. _"What the heck?!" _She pulled out her shaft and blasted it away without a second through.

**"You serious have to get over that snake problem of yours." **Haou had reopened his eyes as soon as he heard Magician was panicking.

_"I'm not afraid of them!" _Magician defended herself. _"I just don't like those things."_

**"And yet, you're brother loves them." **Haou rolled his eyes. **"Also, Shadow, really?"**

_"Couldn't help myself," _Someone chucked as the dark assassin appeared on a branch with a crooked smirk on his face. _"Hey sis, I hope you found my present to your liking."_

Magician pointed a finger at him. _"You can go straight to hell!"_

_ "Oh I did and now I'm back." _Shadow chuckled before he looked at Haou. _"Just to tell you, your brother is coming this way."_

Haou raised an eyebrow at that but he took Shadow's word on that as he heard people running towards them. Haou looked down at the ground to see that indeed Jaden along with Syrus, Chumley, and to his own disgust Kia were all running to where that scream he heard early came from.

_"I guess you're brother is trying to play hero again." _Shadow rolled his eyes.

_"Some things never change, huh Haou?" _Magician asked with a grin to her master but it quickly faded away when she noticed that Haou had an angry look on his face.

**"I tell him to stay away from Kia and he doesn't listen. Now I see Kia **_**wearing **_**Jaden's blazer?" **Haou growled under his breath. **"I swear I'm going to kill her before this year is over."**

_"Just say the word, you're highness, and I'll end her life before she knows what's happening." _Shadow grinned croakily, drawing one of his daggers.

**"Oh not just yet, Shadow." **Haou told the fiendcaster. **"Just wait until the time is perfect."** He smirked.

…

Jaden and the gang ran around, trying to find the Duel Giant after hearing that scream, until they came across an Obelisk student, the same one before that was dueling against Brier, kneeing on the ground with his cards scattered around him.

"Which way did he go?" Jaden asked him.

The Obelisk looked up and just pointed since he was to broken up to speak.

Jaden nodded as him and the others took off running towards that direction until Jaden caught sight of a large shadow moving just ahead of him.

"Hold on!" He called as he entered the clearing.

The figure came to a sudden stop at that and turned around to face the three males and female. Just by the looks of him, Jaden could tell that he was indeed the Duel Giant.

"Caught ya, big guy; not so quick on your feet huh?" Jaden questioned.

"I don't think he needs to be, Jay." Syrus whimpered. "I mean, who in their right mind would chase a giant?"

"The same guy who's going to duel him." Jaden answered with a grin. "It's time to throw down!"

"Oh hell to the no," Kia said as she walked over to stand in front of him, blocking his view of the Duel Giant.

"Uh Kia?" Jaden blinked as she threw his blazer back to him. "What are you…?"

"I hate people who use the ante rule. It makes me sick. Betting you're cards like that…" Kia's fists tighten at her side as she turned around to face the Duel Giant. "Besides, you have something against Obelisks, am I right? Well I'm an Obelisk too you know! So if you have something against my dorm, you have something against me too, buddy!"

"Yeah, I think you're beat on this one, Jaden." Syrus stated.

"At least now you don't have to worry about the ante rule." Chumley pointed out as well.

"Yeah but still…" Jaden looked straight at Kia. "Are you sure you can handle this, Kia?"

Kia shot Jaden a glare that made the Slifer flinch back from surprise. "Jaden, if I can almost beat you and Haou in a duel then this guy should be a piece of cake. Don't worry about me."

"Well…if you say so."

"Yeah I do." Kia turned her attention back to the Duel Giant. "I don't approve of this whole ante rule thing that you have going on here but I doubt I can convince you out of it, so I'm going to put up this little guy." Rainbow Kuriboh appeared at her side as she held up his card. "But just to let you know, I'm not planning on losing this little guy. My best buddy gave him to me and that means a lot to me."

Unknowns to Jaden, his face went red at the end of that.

"So be it, duelist." The Duel Giant replied before he and Kia activated their duel disks and drew their opening hands.

(Kia: 4000 Duel Giant: 4000)

"Well pal, the saying is ladies first but I'll let you have the first move." Kia said.

"If you insist," the Duel Giant said before he drew his sixth card. "I summon Giant Orc in attack mode."

A giant pale-blue ogre with sharp looking upturned fangs, dressed in green breeches carrying a bone-shaped club for a weapon appeared on the field (Atk: 2200 Def: 0).

Kia blinked at that before a wide grin formed on her face. "Fiends huh? Oh you messed with the wrong girl on that one, giant."

"Make you're move, duelist." Was all the Duel Giant replied with.

"Don't mind if I do." Kia said drawing from her deck. She looked at her hand then at the field.

_Giant Orc has a total of 2200 ATK points. My deck isn't built around strength so I don't have anything to take it out. Still that doesn't mean I can't use that to my advantage. _Kia smirked glancing at the Orc. _If I can just make him attack, then he'll switch to defense mode at the end of the battle phase and with a DEF of just zero, then I can take him out with ease._

"I….end my turn." Kia said without playing or doing anything.

"What?!" The three Slifer gasped in disbelieve from the side lines.

_What is Kia doing?! She's going to get creamed! _Jaden slowly started to go pale from worry.

_"She must have a plan, Jaden." _Yubel told him in his head. _"Or she wouldn't have left herself completely defenseless like that."_

"Well it's your turn, big guy, or are you to scared?" Kia taunted him.

"You must not think highly of me if you're not going to do anything, duelist. Your mistake is going to make my turn one to remember. First, I'll draw." The Duel Giant drew his card before he pointed at her. "Then I'll attack with Giant Orc! Bone Basher!"

"Well this is going to hurt." Kia groaned as Giant Orc moved forward before raising his bone club, and with a yell, smashed the bone club into Kia, causing the Obelisk to get the breath knocked out of her as she got smashed into the ground.

(Kia: 1800 Duel Giant: 4000)

"Yeah I was right." Kia groaned as she forced herself back to her feet. "Well at least it was worth it since now you're Giant Orc is forced to switch to defense."

After she said that, the orc monster took a knee.

"And now that he has, my plan can come into play." Kia grinned much to the confusion of everyone.

"Plan?" Syrus questioned.

"Getting half of your life points taken out is called a plan?" Chumley asked just as confused.

"It is when you're planning on summoning this guy." Kia smirked as she held up a card. "This guy can be special summon from my hand if I happen to take any type of damage when I don't have any cards on my field and you, Duel Giant, fell for it." Kia placed the monster on her duel disk. "Rise, Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!"

Appearing on Kia's field in a flash of dark light was fiend type monster that looked like a warrior of darkness. It was male with long spiked red hair and dark blue eyes. His whole body was covered in black iron armor with four blades on his arms. He also had a long red cape and a giant looking sword right under it (Atk: 2700 Def: 2500).

"Wow…." Jaden breathed in awe to how amazing this monster looked. "Kia is not playing around."

"Oh yeah I'm not, Jay, and I'm not finished yet." Kia grinned as she continued. "Since Gorz was special summon by battle damage, I can special summon an Emissary of Darkness Token with ATK and DEF equal to the amount of battle damage I took. You're Giant Orc was the only thing that attacked me and with 2200, I say that will do just fine."

A pillar of dark energy rose up from the ground and when it disappeared, standing in its place looked to be a female version of Gorz (Atk: ?-2200 Def: ?-2200).

"Kia is seriously not playing around." Jaden mused before he laughed nervously. "Note to self, never attack her in a duel when she has nothing on her field."

Syrus and Chumley nodded in agreement to that.

The Duel Giant, who reminded silence the whole time Kia made her comeback play, looked to be debating whether or not to play a card in his hand. In the end, he decided not to and ended his turn with a face down.

"Smart move, giant," Kia drew from her deck before she pointed at Giant Orc. "Now I think it's time to cut down some of those life points of yours but first let's take out the big guy. Emissary of Darkness Token, you have the honors."

The token monster raised her sword as she charged at the orc and cut him down to pieces, destroying him.

"And let's not leave my main man out of the fun. Gorz, attack the Duel Giant directly!" Kia ordered.

The warrior of darkness drew his sword and just in a blink of an eye, he cut the Duel Giant down to size.

(Kia: 1800 Duel Giant: 1300)

The attack not only took out most of the Duel Giant's life points but it also blew away the blazers that were around him to reveal who was hidden beneath them.

It was Beauregard.

"Yep," Jaden said from the sidelines.

"Called it." Kia added.

"It's Beauregard," Syrus gasped.

"I thought he couldn't duel?" Chumley questioned.

Beauregard looked afraid and he turned his head to reveal a microphone in his ear. "What should I do?"

"You can stop the charade for starters." Jaden said before pointing at one of the rocks. "How about the real Duel Giant come out?"

Everyone watched as Brier jumped out from behind the rock Jaden had pointed to. He had a headset on his head like Beauregard did.

"Called that one too," Kia said.

"Huh? So it was him?" Chumley mused.

"But why?" Syrus wondered.

"How did you two know?" Brier asked glancing from Kia to Jaden and back again.

Jaden shrugged. "Well back at the arena, I saw how mad you were at those Obelisks and then when I saw that this big guy here was your friend, it all started to come together."

"But I lost that duel." Brier pointed out. "What made you think I could beat all of those Obelisks?"

"Easy answer to that question, Brier; our friend Bastion told us you were a great duelist but the only problem was that you had stage fright. It explains why the Duel Giant only came out at midnight when no one was around." Kia shrugged as well. "Really, it's not too hard to put all the pieces together. If someone like Jaden can figure it out then you really need to think of better plans."

"Yeah….wait…" Jaden shot an offended glare at Kia. "Hey!"

Kia smiled innocently back. "Sorry to throw you under the bus, Jay."

Syrus sighed. "Well, now that we got all of this sorted out, it's over."

"What do you mean _over_? Nothing's over!" Brier shouted, causing Syrus to shrink away. "I won't go back to being 'Little Brier' again. Everyone makes fun of me every day because of my height. They always call me short, a shrimp, and I'm tired of it, tired of them making fun of me. Don't you see? That's why I get nervous and can't concentrate."

Brier reached over and placed a hand on his larger friend's shoulder. "Then I met Beauregard. They bullied him too so we decided to make a promise that we'd get back at those who mocked us, big time by hurting them where it hurt most!"

"By taking their cards," Kia sighed at that. "Well I agree with you on that one. Taking someone favorite card would hurt them a lot. I can also understand you're reasons, boys. Half of the Obelisks are stuck up snobs who need to be put in their place but this isn't the right way to do it."

"Kia right," Jaden agreed with a nod. "But what now? I mean, you're secret out. Pretty soon, everyone is going to know who you are, even Dr. Crowler."

Brier narrowed his eyes at that. "Are you trying to blackmail us or something?"

"What? Uh course not." Jaden replied before he pointed at Kia. "But from what I recall, you two are still in a match with Kia here."

"And I meant keep my mouth shut if you can beat me." Kia added before she smirked. "Now come on, boys, I want to see if you're as good as Bastion says you are."

Brier gritted his teeth. "I guess you leave us no choice." He looked over at his friend. "Let's do this."

Beauregard nodded. "Yeah,"

"Now that's what I'm talking about. It's you're move, boys." Kia said.

(Kia: 1800 Brier/Beauregard: 1300)

"Draw, Beauregard," Brier said and Beauregard nodded before drawing a card. Brier looked over at Beauregard's hand before nodding.

"I'll play Graceful Charity, allowing us to draw three more cards then discard two from our hand." Brier said before Beauregard drew three more cards. He slowed Brier his hand again and Brier picked the two cards. Beauregard then sent them to the graveyard.

"Next, I'll play our face down, Call of the Hunted to bring back Giant Orc in attack mode!" Brier counted as his orc rose up from the ground with a roar.

"Oh yeah, ugly back." Kia groaned.

"He's not the one you should be complaining about after I play the spell card, Double Summon. Its magic allows us to summon two monsters this turn like Goblin Attack Force…" A group of green goblins appeared on the field (Atk: 2300 Def: 0). "And our Goblin King, both in attack mode!"

"Say what now?" Kia questioned as she watched as the king of goblins that she normally used during her duels appeared on her opponent's side of the field. "Oh you have got to be kidding me. You stole one of my cards without even knowing it."

"Then I take it you know what his effect is?" Brier questioned.

Kia groaned a reply. "For every fiend type monster on the field, except himself, he gains 1000 more ATK and DEF points and it doesn't help that Gorz is a fiend type monster too."

Kia almost wanted to facepalm herself as she watched as the Goblin King grew stronger (Atk: 0-3000 Def: 0-3000).

"Oh the irony," Jaden murmured feeling so bad for Kia at the moment.

"Now Goblin King, attack Gorz the Emissary of Darkness!" Brier ordered as Goblin King moved forward and struck Gorz with a powerful punch, causing him to shatter.

(Kia: 1500 Brier/Beauregard: 1300)

"Goblin Attack Force, take out that Token!" The group of green goblins matched forward and flat out ran over the token monster, destroying her.

(Kia: 1400 Brier/Beauregard: 1300)

"And with them out of the way, Giant Orc attacks you directly!" Brier exclaimed as the orc went to strike Kia with his bone club once more.

"If this attack hits her…" Syrus gasped.

"Kia…" Jaden mumbled with a worried expression on his face.

But the strangest thing happened as soon as the Giant Orc went to attack Kia. The orc looked like he was trying his hardest to hit Kia with his club but it was like some unknown force was holding him back.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Brier questioned. "Why isn't Giant Orc attacking you?!"

"Maybe it has something to do with the rainbow on his back?" Kia said with an innocent look on her face as she pointed at the Giant Orc.

Brier raised an eyebrow at that but he turned to see what she was talking about and he almost fell off the rock he was standing on when he did indeed saw a rainbow on the back of Giant Orc. "What the?!"

"Say hello to Rainbow Kuriboh." Kia said as the rainbow _turned around _to show that it was really connected to a little purple body with bright green eyes (Atk: 100 Def: 100). "And since you tried to attack me, his special ability took effect. I can target the monster that was going to attack and equip this little guy to him. Now you're Giant Orc can no longer attack but I don't think it was planning on doing so anyway since now he and Goblin Attack Force are now forced into defense mode since they attacked."

Brier grunted as his two fiends were forced into defense mode. "I end my turn."

_"Kia really has gotten some skills to be able to use her opponent's moves against them, huh Jaden?" _Yubel asked appearing next to him with her arms crossed over her chest.

Jaden nodded in agreement. _'Yeah and I'm happy to know that Rainbow Kuriboh and Kia work really well together as a team.' _He smiled.

"Okay, time to end this." Kia placed her hand on her duel disk. "Deck, don't fail me now." She drew and a wide grin formed on her face. "Yep this duel is over. I play the spell card, One for One. By sending a monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can special summon a level 1 monster from my hand or deck." Kia sent House Duston from her hand to the graveyard before she picked the monster she wanted from her deck and summoned it to the field. "Rise Goblin King!"

A twin version of Brier's Goblin King appeared on Kia's side of the field with the same amount of attack and defense points (Atk: 0-3000 Def: 0-3000).

"What was the point of making that move?" Brier asked. "You're Goblin King can't even touch mine because of its effect and even if it could, they would both destroy each other!"

"Who said anything about attacking your Goblin King?" Kia held up another card. "And I'm not planning on attacking you're other fiends either. You're my target, Brier." Kia flipped the card over to show Brier what it was.

The small Ra's eyes widen when he saw what it was. "Opti-Camouflage Armor! But that will…."

"Yep, this equip spell allows a level 1 monster to attack the opponent directly. Oh and look, Goblin King is a level 1."

Brier gulped slightly as Kia pointed at him and Beauregard. "Goblin oh pal, how about you give them a taste of their own medicine?"

Kia's Goblin King let out a roar as he rushed right past the Ra's monsters and attacked them, knocking out the rest of their life points and knocking the two Ras to the ground in defeat.

(Kia: 1400 Brier/Beauregard: 0)

"Hey you did it, Kia!" Syrus cheered for the Obelisk.

"Now Kia a giant slayer," Chumley added.

"I wouldn't say that." Kia laughed.

"Hey, don't be so modest, Kia. You were great." Jaden said smiling as he came up to stand next to her.

"Hey, I would have lost if it wasn't for Rainbow Kuriboh." Kia admitted as the little rainbow spirit reappeared next to her. "Thanks Jay."

Jaden's smile widen at that but it soon faded away when he realized that Brier and Beauregard were still there.

"She beat us. We're through, Beauregard." Brier said softly to his giant of a friend.

"No, not we," Beauregard corrected him before he looked at the gang, sadly. "Please, just turn me in, forget Brier."

Brier looked at his friend, shocked. "Beauregard…"

"I always been alone and I'm not going to let them expel you for showing me what it means to have a friend. After all, didn't we promise to stand up for each other?" Beauregard continued. "You're the best duelist I ever seen, Brier. I won't let them kick you out of here."

"But what about you?" Brier asked. "What about your dream of becoming a game designer?"

Beauregard smiled sadly. "Not all dreams come true."

Brier's eyes filled with tears. "Beauregard," He whimpered.

"You two are going to make me cry if you continue this." Kia said causing the two Ras to look at her.

"And who said anything about turning you two in?" Jaden added in. "We're not going to turn either of you two in. I know what it's like to be made fun of. It's not a good feeling I know but everyone goes through it at some point in their lives."

Kia nodded in agreement. "Jaden right, plus turning you two in wasn't really the point of the duel after you two were unmasked. I wanted to see if you could duel in the open with people watching you, Brier, without being scared and it turns out you can. I'll admit it was a close duel, Brier, and if I hadn't drawn that spell card when I did, I'm pretty sure I would have lost."

"I can't tell if you're being way to modest or just lying." Jaden said to her, getting a grin from Kia in return.

Brier looked at both of them for a moment before he got to his feet. "You know, you two, I guess you're right. I did play well and in front of people too. Maybe I can do it again."

"Uh course you can." Jaden and Kia said at the same time before they looked at each other then looked away with slight blushes on their faces.

Brier laughed softly at the two of them as Beauregard rose to his feet with a large smile on his face.

"You two better get out of here before Dr. Crowler catches ya." Jaden told them.

Both Ras nodded before they took off with Brier ahead of Beauregard by several feet.

After they were gone, Jaden and Kia high fived each other for a job well done.

That is until Syrus pointed something out to them.

"Uh Jaden, you do realize that since you let them go free, we have to start doing homework again, even the stuff that we missed while looking for this guy."

The look of disbelieve that appeared on Jaden's face cause Kia to burst out laughing.

…

The following morning, Dr. Crowler was having a giant hissy fit after Jaden explained to him what happened during the following night.

"So let me get this straight." Crowler started as he leaned in close, hands on Jaden's desk to look at the Slifer straight in the eye. "You found the Duel Giant, beat him, and then he somehow managed to escape?!"

Jaden nodded in confirms, working through the papers he and Syrus were given while Chumley and Kia were sitting above them on the next roll of desks to watch them. "That's what happened, teach. Last time I saw him, I think he was heading up a beanstalk or something."

Crowler growled in annoyance at this. "You also say that you didn't duel using the illegal ante rule but the other Obelisks did?!"

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "Did they? I heard they all lost their cards temporarily."

Crowler looked to be getting more frustrated by this so he decided to ask someone he could trust. "Kia, is this true?"

Kia just raised her arms above her head in defense. "See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." Was all she replied with.

Crowler just sighed at that since he wasn't getting anywhere with either of these two. "So you find the Duel Giant and lose him, the cards were lost but now they're found."

"First I didn't have homework and now I do." Jaden muttered causing Kia to chuckle from amusement.

_Oh poor, Jaden. _The female Obelisk thought with a smile before she looked at the ceiling, thinking back to earlier on how she helped Brier and Beauregard return the cards they took back to their owner's decks. Sure, she should have let them do that themselves but the quickly they were returned, the better.

…

A few days later, after the events of the Duel Giant were put to rest, Jaden and Syrus were heading down the hallway leading to the card stack.

"Jaden, slow down," Syrus gasped from running for so long as he struggled to catch up with his friend.

"I can't. Not on Sandwich day." Jaden replied.

They finally made it to the shack where a bunch of students from each dorm were crowding around a deep, square food bin that had a yellow question mark on it and was filled to the brim with sandwiches, each inside small packages with Duel Academy's logo on them so no one could tell what kind they picked would be. The two Slifers ran up to the bin and looked inside.

"Isn't sandwich day just the greatest, Sy?" Jaden asked his bluenette friend. "All of these choices and not one of them labeled."

"How's that the greatest?" Syrus questioned him like he was nuts but then again; this was Jaden so it really didn't surprise him anymore. "There's so many disgusting sandwiches in there that I'm pretty sure there not even safe to eat!"

"Yeah but there's one good one," Jaden pointed out. "The golden eggwich that comes from the magical rooster who lays the golden egg!"

"Jaden, roosters don't lay eggs…" Syrus sighed.

"Not to mention golden ones."

Jaden and Syrus turned around at that to find Kia and Amber standing there. Kia being the one that just spoke.

"Oh hey, girls," Jaden greeted them with a smile. "Come to watch me draw the golden eggwich?"

"No, we came to watch people fail at drawing." Amber chuckled.

Kia rolled her eyes at her friend. "Really, we just wanted a sandwich but seeing you fail at drawing might be funny to see." She admitted with a laugh her own. "And I also see you're black eye is gone."

"Yeah about time to," Jaden said, happy that he no longer had to stop by the nurse's office to get icepacks from time to time. "I just hope I don't end up with another one."

Kia smirked at that. "Just don't make me mad and you're good."

"I don't even know how I made you mad the first time around!"

Amber burst out laughing at that. "Oh if you only knew, Jaden," She looked like she was about to say more but Kia shot her a glare that said 'stop talking'.

"But anyway, you're still really going for the eggwich, Jay?" Kia asked him.

"Heck yeah I am." The Slifer answered as he stuck his hand into the bin and pulled out a sandwich. He opened it before talking a bit and then winced. "Yuck! Grilled tongue!"

"Again? That's the fifth week in a row that's happen." Syrus acknowledged.

Kia patted her friend on the back. "There, there, Jaden. If it makes you feel better, once I draw the golden eggwich, I'll let you have a piece of it."

"Kia, you're awesome and all, but feeling sorry for me isn't helping my drawing problem!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Hey, it's better to have a bad draw here than in a duel."

The group turned around to see Alexis standing across from the food bin with two non-eggwiches in her hands.

"Oh hey, Alexis," Syrus greeted her.

Amber waved. "Sup?"

Kia just glanced away, not wanting to look at the Obelisk Queen in the eye. It not like she hated Alexis or anything. It's just, after the whole Fiancé duel; she didn't feel comfortable being in the same room with Alexis and Jaden together. It made her feel like the third wheel.

"Oh I get it." Jaden grinned at Alexis. "You took the eggwich to have lunch with me, didn't you?"

Oh that comment so didn't help Kia's case at the moment.

Alexis blushed. "I did no such thing!" She defended herself. "I was just practicing my drawing skills!"

"Sure you were." Jaden's grin widen.

"Yeah I was."

"Uh huh," Jaden was going to add more if he wasn't for the fact that Kia stepped on his foot, hard. "OW! Kia, what the heck?" He asked, looking at his dark side partner.

"Oh sorry, Jay," Kia apologized innocently. "I guess I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking."

_Walking nothing, you did that on purpose, Hope. _Amber thought staring at her blonde friend with a smirk slowly starting to form on her lips. _You are so jelly._

Even Alexis raised an eyebrow at that since Kia wasn't even trying to walk anywhere else.

"Well…" Syrus started trying to break the awkwardness that fallen between all of them. "She obviously doesn't have the eggwich."

"It's true."

Everyone looked up to find Ms. Dorothy walking over to join them and with her was a girl that Jaden didn't know. She was tall and slender with wavy red-gold hair that fell just below her shoulders and lavender-purple eyes dressed in a standard female Obelisk Blue outfit.

"Hey, I know you. You're Akane Hara." Alexis said recognizing the Obelisk girl. "We have Duel Monsters history together."

"Yeah, that would be me." Akane said with a nod and a smile before she continued from where Ms. Dorothy left off. "But anyway, back to this whole eggwich problem. From what I heard, it's been about five week since someone drew the eggwich. If I have to guess, someone must be stealing them."

"Wow, that thief must be pretty good to draw those sandwiches five weeks in a row." Syrus commented.

"Yeah, if Jaden didn't have such bad luck drawing them, I would have guessed it was him." Kia added.

Jaden groaned at that. "Thanks for reopening that scar, Kia."

"Oh you're welcome, Jay."

"I'm sorry for letting this happen week after week." Dorothy apologized with a bow.

"Hey, it's not your fault, Ms. Dorothy." Akane told the kind card stack owner.

"Yeah, it's this eggwich thief fault." Jaden added. "Which is why we're going to do something about it."

"Wait we are?" Syrus questioned.

"Yep, we're going on sandwich stakeout, twenty-four/seven." Jaden stated.

"Oh great," Syrus said with a smile before the suggestion really sunk into his brain but when it did, he freaked. "Wait what?!"

Akane blinked at that, surprised at what he was suggesting.

"You know, I'm not even surprised anymore at what pops into your brain nowadays, Jaden." Kia smiled. "But hey, I like it. The dark side partners are going undercover once again!"

"Well if Hope going through with this then I might as well join in as well." Amber said with a shrug. "We're wait until its night time and attack the thief when he doesn't see it coming!"

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Alexis spoke nodding in agreement. _And who knows, maybe this eggwich thief might have a lead on where my brother is. He could be stealing the eggwiches to help him keep his strength up. _She thought.

"The shop closes around eight." Dorothy told them. "You can drop by then to get things set up."

"Sounds like a plan." Jaden nodded smiling with glee.

Akane, this who time, had an eyebrow raised at the brunette Slifer. Needing an answer to her question, she leaned forward to whisper in Kia's ear and asked; "Uh, is he always like this?"

"I would be lying if I said he wasn't." Kia whispered back before shrugging. "But you get used to it after a while."

Akane was just going to take her word on that one.

…

Late at the card shack, the gang, with a total of seven students, was hanging out in Ms. Dorothy's office. Jaden and Syrus were playing a card game that wasn't Duel Monsters, with Chumley watching them. Alexis was sitting at a desk, reading a book on her latest homework assignment and the other three girls, Kia, Amber, and Akane, were also playing a card game, there's being War.

"High card!" Jaden exclaimed as he picked a good card from Syrus's hand and put it on the pile.

Syrus groaned in defeat. "Picking cards, drawing cards, amazing." He said.

"Why, thank you." Jaden said with a proud grin.

"Hey Sy, don't make Jaden even cockier then he already is." Kia said from over her shoulder at the bluenette. "He's already bad enough as he is."

"Hey, I take offense to that." Jaden said before he turned his attention to their game. "Besides, I bet you're wishing you had my luck at the moment, don't you?"

He said that when he noticed their card stacks. Akane looked to be winning so far since she had the most cards in her deck. Amber had a middle amount and as for Kia…

The tomboy groaned as she looked down at the one lonely card she still had left. "Okay maybe…" She admitted.

"So guys," Chumley spoke making Jaden turn his attention back to the boys. "When this sandwich thief comes around, you think he'll have anything on him?"

"For the last time, Chumley, he steals egg sandwiches, not grilled cheeses." Jaden told him before glancing behind him. "Tell him, guys."

"Yep, that's the truth." Amber nodded.

"Uh huh," Akane agreed.

Kia wasn't paying attention anymore since each of them just drew their next card and Kia's final one had to be a 2 while both Akane and Amber ended up getting Kings so now they had to play a war against each other. "Screw this game and everyone who likes it." She grumbled as she pushed in her chair and walked over to sit next to Jaden with her arms crossed over her chest and her head raised high from pride.

"It true, Chum," Alexis replied, not talking her eyes off her book.

"What's Lex doing over there anyway?" Jaden asked.

"I think her homework." Syrus guessed.

_What I'm doing is waiting for this thief to show up. _Alexis thought, not really paying attention to what the others were saying or doing. _Who knows? This guy might have something to do with my brother and everyone else who's disappeared._

"Who wants some stakeout snacks?" Dorothy asked, coming into the office with a plate covered with some snacks for everyone.

"Is it grilled cheese?" Chumley asked hopefully until he saw the tray. "Aww, what are those?"

"My special stuff pastries," Dorothy answered. "There are three flavors: strawberry, chocolate, and lemon custard."

"Thanks Ms. Dorothy." Syrus thanked her.

"Sweet, point me in the direction of the chocolate!" Kia exclaimed getting her some weird looks from the others. "What? A girl got to have her chocolate."

"Well dear it's right…."

"Wait a second…" Jaden stopped her. "We should draw and try to pick what we want."

"You want to draw pastries like cards?" Chumley questioned.

"That kinda sounds like a good idea." Akane said. "It can make for great practice for dueling."

"Not like Jaden needs any." Amber added.

Kia shot a glare at him. "Jaden, I'm not having the best drawing luck tonight so if you think I'm going to do that then you're crazy."

"Fine then, I'll draw for you." Jaden smiled making Kia blink at him. "Chocolate right?" Kia nodded. "Alright then!"

Jaden reached out for the nearest one and held it out to her. Kia stared down at it, debuting whether or not she was going to bite into someone she didn't like but she still took it from him and bit into it. He eyes widen in surprise. "Holy crap, he got it right." She said.

Everyone stared at Jaden in awe.

"And on your first try!" Syrus said. "Way to go!"

"It's good to know I still got it." The Slifer said with a smug grin.

Kia rolled her eyes. "Oh please, you just drew my treat. I like to see you draw your own, hot shot."

"Challenge accepted; I'm going for the strawberry." Jaden went to reach for one at the far back and took a bite out of it. "Strawberry!"

"Show off," Kia grumbled and Jaden laughed.

Akane looked at the dark side partners, weirdly. "Okay, I'm sorry for asking this but are you two dating or something?" She wondered since she noticed how close those two seemed to be and how they acted around each other.

Jaden paused in his laugher as both he and Kia's faces went red at her question.

Amber smirked at this. "Oh they like each other; they're just too stupid to admit it."

"Amber!" Kia exclaimed her, her comment not helping their faces become any less red.

However, before Kia could yell at her friend some more, a sound of something being knocked over echoed throughout the shack.

"Wow, he came earlier than I thought." Amber mused.

"Everyone hide." Alexis whispered.

Dorothy turned off the lights and hide under a desk. Alexis, Amber, and Akane hid in lockers while Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Kia hid under the table. There was more noise outside and it was several moments before the gang left their hiding places and peered through the one way window to see what was happening.

"It's the eggwich thief." Jaden whispered.

The sliding doors were being lifted open by someone who was obviously very strong, but it sounded like he was having some trouble doing so.

"He's an animal," Syrus whispered.

"More like a caveman." Kia whispered as the person crawled beneath the door and went over to the sandwich bin.

"Okay, time for action." Amber said as they all ran out of the room and Dorothy turned on the lights.

"Drop the eggwich, thief!" Jaden shouted to the guy who was now revealed to them.

The thief was very muscular with long black hair, shirtless, and torn khakis.

The guy panicked at first from being caught but he soon let out a Tarzan yell and left the shack with the sandwich bin, breaking the door in the process.

"This dude isn't playing around." Kia mused impressed by his strength.

"We can talk about this guy's workout routine later. We need to catch him now!" Jaden said before the gang hurried after the man.

…

The Tarzan guy was climbing up a waterfall to escape from the Slifer boys and Obelisk girls who had almost caught up with him. He was halfway up the falls by the time the students reached him.

"Who on earth is this guy?" Jaden questioned.

"Whoever he is, I want the number for his personal trainer." Amber mused to herself.

"Damon!"

The man stopped as the group turned to see Dorothy finally catching up to them.

"You know him?" Jaden asked.

"Take your time to answer. I need a break." Chumley said breathlessly.

"Maybe you're the one who needs the personal trainer, Chumley." Akane suggested to the Slifer.

"Yes, I know him." Dorothy answered, looking up at the man. "And he knows better than to steal."

Glancing over at Dorothy, the man slipped off the wall besides the waterfall he had been climbing and fell with a splash into the pool of water. When his head surfaced, Dorothy frowned.

"My, you changed." She mused.

"I change, I change for better." Damon said gruffly.

"Not for your grammar though." Kia pointed out.

"How do you know him, Ms. Dorothy?" Jaden asked the card shop owner.

"From school, he used to be an Obelisk Blue."

"Really? They must have had one heck of a chill dress code back then, huh?"

Amber bumped shoulders with Kia, sending her a smirk. "Tarzan theme huh? I bet five bucks you wished you and Jaden went to Duel Academy back then, huh Hope?"

"Amber, don't make me throw you into the water because I will." Kia warned her.

"No, he was different last year." Dorothy told them. "Then one day, he just disappeared. I was so sad. He was one of my favorites, always visiting me at the card shop, like you and Kia do, Jaden, especially on sandwich days. But he always was bad at drawing the right one."

"Are we sure we're talking about the same person here?" Akane asked. "He always picks the good ones."

Damon laughed. "Not same person. I new person now. I live in nature. I hone my skills."

"Well why'd you leave?" Jaden asked.

"When I Obelisk, I test good but have difficulty drawing right cards." Damon began.

"So you're pretty much the opposite of Jaden." Kia said getting her a punched in the shoulder from said red.

"My draw ruin me each time. I do everything to work hard but nothing. But as I watch nature, like waves crashing back and forth. Then, hit me."

"You want me to hit you?" Jaden raised an eyebrow, confused.

"No, it hit me." Damon corrected himself. "Just like I know what come next in wave, I realized I know what come next in card by simply being in tune with nature. This why I train with nature, to learn, to be at one with nature, to be at one with the draw. I get very good, but one way to be sure, I take eggwiches. This why I take them these past weeks, not because I thief." He started to cry at the end of his speech.

"We understand." Dorothy said sympathetically.

"I don't." Jaden said breaking the mood. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I know you're not a thief anymore, Damon, but I like those eggwiches as much as the next guy, so let's duel. If I win, you stop swiping them. If you win, they're all yours."

Damon smiled. "Fine, but I expect drawer. There no way you can beat me."

"Hey, I'm no slouch, either." Jaden told him.

"It's true." Syrus said.

"Best I know." Chumley added.

"Yeah, he's not joking around when he says that." Kia nodded.

"It on. Now let's see how quick you are, on the draw." Damon reached behind a rock to grab his duel disk before the two of them activated them, inserted their decks and drew their opening hands.

(Jaden: 4000 Damon: 4000)

"Alright, let's throw down." Jaden said as he drew his sixth card. "Sweet, I summon Elemental HERO Avian in attack mode!"

He placed the card on his duel disk and his green feather friend appeared on the field (Atk: 1000 Def: 1000).

At seeing Jaden's opponent, Avian didn't say anything but he did have a questionable look on his face.

_"Yeah, I'm not even going to ask either, Jaden." _Yubel mumbled when she appeared by his side.

_'Yeah, I think it would be better if you two don't.' _Jaden admitted as he placed a face down. "I end my turn with a face down card."

"Just as tree sways to and fro, I know what will come." Damon said as he drew a card and chuckled at what he got. "The nature has taught me well. I play card face down. Then I play card I just drew, Drawler!"

He let out a Tarzan yell as a stone golem with giant wheels beneath it appeared on the field (Atk: ? Def: ?)

"Its points are undecided?" Akane didn't like the looks of this.

"Now, for every card in my hand that I return to deck, Drawler gain 500 ATK and DEF points," Damon held up his entire hand. "I have four cards and I return them all."

"Aw ma, that Drawler's decked out now." Syrus murmured.

Drawler glowed as the cards returned to the deck (Atk: ?-2000 Def: ?-2000).

"Drawler, attack Avian with Stone Roll Wrecker." Damon commanded.

_"Oh great," _Avian groaned as the giant stone monster rolled forward and right over Avian, flattening him until he shattered.

(Jaden: 3000 Damon: 4000)

Jaden looked confused when he noticed that his card had gone to the bottom of his deck. "What the…?"

"When monster in attack mode get beat by Drawler, he no go to graveyard. He go to bottom of deck." Damon explained. "So you won't be able to use long time. My turn end."

_Well so much for my Hero Signal trap card. _Jaden thought before he looked at his deck. _Well at least Avian still alive in my deck. _He smiled as he drew. "Nice move, Damon, but I think it's time to show you some of my own. I summon my buddy, Elemental HERO Ice Edge in attack mode!"

The child ice hero appeared on the field with a wide grin (Atk: 800 Def: 900).

_"Time to put the deep freeze on this guy, right Jay?" _Ice Edge asked.

"You know it, pal." Jaden said as he sent a card from his hand to the graveyard. "I active Ice Edge's ability; by sending a card from my hand to the graveyard, he can attack you directly."

_"Take this!" _Ice Edge exclaimed as he threw an ice spear at Damon.

Damon let out another Tarzan yell that was cut short as the spear knocked him to the ground but not before he pushed a bottom on his duel disk.

(Jaden: 3000 Damon: 3200)

"And that's how we do things around here." Jaden grinned. "And thanks to Ice Edge's other affect, since you took damage from a direct attack, I can destroy that set card of yours."

"Me don't think so." Damon said as he jumped back to his feet.

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that but he noticed right away what Damon was talking about. His face down was already facing up.

"How clever, he actived his trap before Ice Edge's attack connected." Alexis mused.

"Me now active trap, Miracle Draw. This how work: before I take card from deck, I announce what card I think I draw and, if I right, you take 1000 points of damage. If I wrong, I take damage." Damon explained.

"So, he's just going to guess what card he's gonna draw?" Syrus asked blinking, making sure he heard that right.

Even Jaden blinked at that before he smiled. "Well good luck. This is one gutsy move."

_Yeah no kidding, nearly 40 cards in that deck and he's going to have to guess just one?_ Alexis thought.

"You think I won't guess right?" Damon asked.

Jaden shrugged. "You might," He answered.

"No might. The snow no might melt, it will melt. And I will guess right." Damon closed his eyes, a look of intense concentration on his face. After a few moments, Damon's eyes shot wide open. "Card will be Card Loan," he declared before drawing his card.

He held up the card to show them all that it was Card Loan.

"No way! He guessed right?" Syrus exclaimed from shook.

"The dude is psychotic." Amber breathed.

"Don't you mean psychic?" Akane asked.

"No, I pretty sure she means psychotic." Kia told her.

"Now, thanks to Miracle Draw, you lose 1000 life points." Damon said to Jaden, smiling.

Jaden grunted but other than that, he said nothing.

(Jaden: 2000 Damon: 3200)

Damon inserted the card he just drew into one of his card slots. "Next, I activate Card Loan. You gain 1000 life points and I lose 1000 life points but I get to draw one card from deck but, at end of turn, I return card to deck."

(Jaden: 3000 Damon: 2200)

"All of that to make a draw?" Chumley questioned.

"He must have a pretty good guess on what it is." Alexis mused.

Damon drew his card and looked at it. "I like," He said before he played it. "I activate Dropper, a spell card. Now, you draw card and I guess. If I'm right, all cards in your hand and field go back to your deck."

Jaden drew his card and held it up with the back facing Damon.

"There's no way he can guess this right." Akane stated.

"Yeah, he doesn't know Jaden's deck and he swaps cards all the time." Kia added.

Damon, who had closed his eyes and stood in silence, opened them. "Card is De-Fusion." He called out.

Jaden laughed as he turned the card over to reveal that it was De-Fusion. "What do you know? You're right again, Damon."

_"Jaden, I don't see why you're laughing. You're about to get nailed." _Yubel pointed out to him.

_"I'll send you a get well card, Jay." _Ice Edge said before Jaden took him and all the other cards in his hand and returned them to his deck before shuffling.

"This is going to hurt." Syrus mumbled when he noticed that Jaden was completely defenseless now.

"Drawler, attack with Stone Roll Wrecker!" Damon ordered before Drawler rushed at Jaden, passing straight through him.

(Jaden: 1000 Damon: 2200)

Damon took Card Loan from his field before placing it back into his deck. "I end my turn." He said.

"Then I guess it's back to me then." Jaden said before drawing his card. "I summon Elemental HERO Blazeman in defense mode."

The orange sun like HERO appeared on Jaden's field, kneeing down in defense mode (Atk: 1200 Def: 1800).

_"Wow, aren't you stuck in between a rock and a hard place, Jaden." _Blazeman mused looking up at Drawler.

"You can say that again, Blaze." Jaden nodded before he took out his deck. "Since Blazeman was summoned, I can add Polymerization from my deck to my hand."

Jaden took out his fusion card before signaling the end of his turn.

"Not lishous." Chumley mumbled.

"No kidding, Chum. With no other cards in his hand, Jaden couldn't even use his fusion card." Kia mused with a frown.

"And that's not all. With Miracle Draw still out on the field, all Damon has to do is guess the next card right again and its game over for Jaden." Akane pointed out.

"And goodbye for eggwiches too." Amber added.

"Is it over yet?"

Everyone glanced towards Dorothy, whom they had completely forgotten was there.

Syrus shook his head. "Uh no,"

_This it. Just as I know leaves wilt and grow. I know I can pick my next card. _Damon thought looking at Jaden and his sun warrior. _With Blazeman in defense mode, there is only one card that can help me. With it, I can crush Blazeman and crush Jaden. _He closed his eyes and concentrated. _Shield Crush, Shield Crush, give me Shield Crush!_

"Draw will be Shield Crush." Damon declared and drew his card. He looked at it and his face filled with shock; it wasn't the spell card he was hoping for but instead the monster, Doron! "Oh no!"

"He got it wrong?" Chumley said, surprised, as Damon grunted from the damage he took from guessing wrong.

(Jaden: 1000 Damon: 1200)

"I summon Doron in attack mode." Damon said, placing the card on his disk and a black mummy with red and green stripes appeared on the field (Atk: 900 Def: 500).

Jaden just smirked.

Damon growled. "So I guess wrong, it no matter. I still beat you, just wait and see. Drawler, attack Blazeman with Stone Roll Wrecker!"

_"Oh crap…." _Blazeman groaned before the giant monster rolled forward and right over him, flattening the warrior and causing him to shatter.

"I not done yet," Damon said as he pointed at Jaden. "Now Doron attacks you. Mad Dash Stinger!"

Three transparent clones of Doron ran out and surrounded Jaden before punching him multiple times. Jaden winced a bit but other than that, he looked fine.

(Jaden: 100 Damon: 1200)

"Jaden, hang on!" Syrus called.

Dorothy looked back over at the gang. "Is it over now?"

Everyone just sighed.

"I end turn." Damon said with a confident smile. "And since you have only 100 life points left, soon like the seasons end, I end you."

Jaden sighed. "Okay that's enough." He broke in.

Damon frowned as his confident look vanished.

"All this nature stuff, that terrible fake voice," Jaden shook his head.

"Fake voice?!"

"Yeah fake voice." Jaden sighed knowing all too well when someone wasn't using their real voice. After all, he and Haou have been faking their real voices for pretty much their whole lives now.

Jaden looked at him fully. "Damon, you only spent one year out here. It's not like you were actually raised by wolves or something." But then again, Jaden really shouldn't be talking. He was raised by monster spirits after his parents abandoned him and Haou. "If drawing cards was as predictable as snow melting, you'd never be wrong. But you just were. Drawing is all about trusting your gut and being in tune with yourself. Even then, there's no way you always be right. You're only human, Damon, even if you do get around swinging on vines."

_"Funny how this is coming from the guy with a demon soul," _Yubel chuckled slightly.

Jaden made no comment to that as he raised his duel disk. "That's what makes drawing so great. You never know what's gonna come next. You can only hope, like I'm hoping for a certain card right now." He drew and grinned. "Well this will help. I play Card of Sanctity, allowing both of use to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Both duelists drew and pretty much got their hands back. However, when Jaden saw the final card he drew, his grin widen. "Well, what do ya know?" He glanced over at Damon. "You remember when you sent that first monster I had back to my deck and said I'd never get it back? Well, since you made me shuffle my deck, guess who's back on top." He revealed that the card was Avian, much to Damon's surprise. "And now I'm gonna resummon him to the field!"

Avian reappeared on the field, in attack mode, but when he saw Drawler, he groaned. _"No offense, Jaden, but I was kinda hoping you would have destroyed him."_

"Don't worry, Avian, I'm going to do just that." Jaden told him as he held up another card that he just drew. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Blazeman in attack mode!"

The fire based warrior reappeared on the field as well; who also groaned when he saw Drawler was still there. _"Oh yay…"_

"Hey Blaze, it's cool. I got him covered and it's thanks to you that I can. Since Blazeman was summoned once more, I can take another Polymerization from my deck and add it to my hand." Jaden smirked as he did just that.

"So Jaden has a total of two fusion cards in his hand now," Akane commented.

"Damon is so screwed." Kia stated.

"Now I play Blazeman's second effect." Jaden continued as he pointed as his sun warrior. "By sending an Elemental HERO from my deck to the graveyard, he gains that HERO's Attribute, ATK, and DEF until the End Phase of this turn and the E-HERO that I'm sending to my graveyard is my buddy, Elemental HERO Ice Edge."

After sending his child HERO to the graveyard, the flames on Blazeman's turned blue in color to show that he was now an Water Attribute monster (Atk: 1200-800 Def: 1800-900).

"Me don't get it. Why lower own monster strength?" Damon questioned.

"So Blaze could become a water attribute monster," Jaden answered grinning, holding up one of his Polymerizations. "And now, I'm going to fuse Blazeman and Avian together to create, Elemental HERO Absolute Zero in attack mode!"

The two monsters nodded before they jumped into the air and fused together. What came from them was a monster that looked like Ice Edge's older brother which he was. The HERO had pale white skin and bright green eyes. He was wearing a blue suit and over it was white armor that was made up of a helmet, four ice spikes with two on each shoulder, chest armor, armor like gloves that had spikes forming at the end, white boots, and a long white cape (Atk: 2500 Def: 2000).

_"Huh so this is why I was summoned for?" _Absolute Zero mused looking at Damon's field before sighing. _"Plan S?"_

"Yeah, sorry Zero," Jaden apologized before he played his other fusion card. "I'm now going to fuse Absolute Zero who's on my field with Clayman who's in my hand to summon out, Elemental HERO Gaia in attack mode!"

Clayman appeared on the field before him and Absolute Zero fused together to create the titan of earth (Atk: 2200 Def: 2600).

Everyone blinked at Jaden's move.

"I don't get it. Why would he give up Absolute Zero when he had more ATK points?" Syrus questioned.

"Because of his effect," Akane answered as he pointed at Damon's field where his two monsters were suddenly being frozen solid.

"What?!" Damon gasped as his monsters cracked into pieces and were destroyed.

"Absolute Zero's special ability: when he leaves the field, all monsters you control are destroyed as well." Jaden explained with a smirk before he pointed at Damon. "Gaia, would you do the honors?"

_"I'll be happy too." _Gaia nodded as he raised his cannon-like arms and blasted the Tarzan character, who let out one final yell as his left points dropped to zero.

(Jaden: 100 Damon: 0)

"I…lose?" Damon fell to his knees before he pounded the dirt and his voice went back to normal. "I can't believe I lost after training out here for a whole year!"

Jaden walked up to him. "Hey, you're speaking like a human being again." He said.

"Huh? I uh….no get…what you…"

Jaden sighed. "It's okay, Damon. You can just be yourself."

Damon looked at Jaden. "You mean it? Because I could really use a shower and a haircut," he said.

Dorothy walked over before kneeling down next to Damon. "And a shirt," She added, looking as though she was about to cry.

Damon looked ready to burst into tears as well. He quickly rubbed his eyes to cover the fact up. "Well, I was thinking. All that vine-swinging really got my body ripped, so…"

"Damon, a shirt," Dorothy repeated patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah," Damon cried as they hugged it out.

…

About a week later, during the next Sandwich day, Jaden and Damon, who returned to Duel Academy in his former Obelisk blazer and with a much needed haircut, were currently in the store, heading for the bin.

"So has anyone drawn the eggwich yet?" Jaden asked Dorothy.

"No, not yet," Dorothy answered with a smile. "Good luck,"

Jaden and Damon reached toward the bin together only to stop when someone else shouted.

"I got it! I got the eggwich!"

They both looked up to see Kia holding up the sandwich with a giant grin on her face.

Damon groaned while Jaden fell to the ground, anime style.

"Figures," Jaden grumbled as he stood back up.

"Hey dude, you mind if you ask your girlfriend if I could have a bite of it?" Damon whispered to Jaden.

"She's not my girlfriend." Jaden corrected him but he nodded since he thought he could talk Kia into trading it.

"Hey Kia!" Jaden called over.

"No!" Kia yelled back.

"What? You didn't even know what I was going to say!"

"Jaden, I know you like I know the back of my hand. If you want this eggwich, you have to catch me first." Kia grinned before she took off running.

"Why you!" Jaden grinned from amusement as he took off after her.

Damon shook his head. "He totally likes her." He mused before he went to search for a different sandwich.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Haou: Why the heck was I barely in this one?**

**Would you have liked it to go hunting for the Duel Giant or chase after Tarzan?**

**Haou: Not really no. **

**Well you have you're answer then. Also, Jaden, how you feeling.**

**Jaden: *looks scarred for life* Shouldn't have looked up the fan art for some of these shippings.**

**Well he sounds like he's doing well and thanks Jaden! You just gave me an idea for today's question! Today's question is: What are you're top three GX shippings? My top favorite is Soulshipping since I love Yubel and Jaden together because of their past history and just the ending to season 3 made me fangirl so much. Second place goes to Spiritshipping, which I'm pretty sure everyone loves because how can you not love Jesse and Jaden together? Even if you're not into Yaoi, you still have got to love their friendship as least. Finally third place goes to...**

**Haou: *narrows eyes at me* Don't you even dare say it!**

**What? Darkspiritshipping?**

**Haou: *bangs head against the wall* Yes...**

**Oh come on, Haou, you and Jehu are freaking awesome together *evil smirk***

**Haou: *shots a death glare at me* Do you even know what the freak does to me in those fanfics?!**

***evil smirk widens* **

**Haou: I hate you so much, Darky.**

**Love you too, Haou.**

**Anyway guys, the next chapter with be the duel against Yugi's deck but along with the question, I need you're guys help with something. Who do you want to duel against Dimitri? Jaden or Haou? Please tell me in the reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can as always. Until next time, Darky out!**


	18. Supreme Copycat

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey everyone! I got chapter 18 done just before January ends! (or at least for where I live anyway)**

**Haou: *roll eyes* Good for you. Like anyone cares.**

**Jaden: Haou, I don't think you have noticed by Darky has almost 130 favs and follows for this story. So I think people do care.**

**Haou: *pulls out laptop and raises an eyebrow* I'm not even going to ask how that happened.**

**Well since you have the laptop, Haou, you're reading the ****responses from the last question this time.**

**Haou: *looks at me like I'm crazy* No.**

**To bad, you wanted some more scene time so I'm letting you have some more in this chapter so the least you can do is read the replies this time around.**

**Haou: *sighs* Fine whatever *pulls up the reviews* So the last question was asking "****What are you're top three GX shippings?" and you people answered with Soulshipping: 2, Spiritshipping: 5, Fianceshipping: 3, Rivalshipping: 1, and...*groans* Darkspiritshipping: 4, and Selfshipping: 2. Seriously people?! It's bad enough being paired with that...thing...but Jaden? Really?  
**

**Jaden: Well for the record, Haou, you did seem kinda possessive over me in the anime.**

**Haou: *points a finger at him* Jaden, you're not helping.**

***laughs* Oh brotherly love. **

**Haou: *glares at me* Don't you start now!**

***Rolls eyes* Fine you're highness.**

**So guys, here' the big Yugi's deck duel and I hope I did it justice. As for who's dueling against Dimitri, I think the title gives it away. Sorry for the people that wanted Jaden and Haou to both duel Dimtri but I just don't see how it could have happened. Some of you suggested that Dimitri should had a twin and they would use Yugi's and Yami's decks but I don't see how that would work and then some other people suggested that Kaiba should have his deck on tour as well but do you seriously believe that Kaiba would give up his deck? So yeah, sorry to you guys who wanted them to both duel but I hope this duel will make up for it.**

* * *

"So if I happened to summon Flame Wingman, what would you do?" Jaden asked glancing at his twin, who was walking down the highways of Duel Academy with him.

"Easy, I would summon Inferno Wing and equip her with Mist Body so she wouldn't be destroyed when she attacks." Haou answered quickly.

"Okay how about Thunder Giant?"

"Same thing with Lightning Golem."

"Rampart Blaster?"

"Infernal Sniper."

Jaden pointed a finger at him. "You know, I'm starting to think you have everything that can counter the Elemental HEROES."

Haou tried his hardest not to facepalm at that as he reply with, "Jaden, my deck is called _Evil HEROES _for a reason. They were created to counter yours."

"Oh yeah…" Jaden smiled sheepishly at that.

_"To this day I wonder how you two are twins." _Magician mused from behind them.

_"I'm still wondering why Haou hasn't just killed him yet." _Shadow mumbled under his breath.

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Jaden retorted over his shoulder, glaring at the fiendcaster.

Said monster just smirked back. _"And this is how much I care, Jaden." _

Jaden just sighed. "Yubel, can you please smack him for me?"

_"Gladly," _The guardian replied as she appeared and did just that, smacking Shadow right across the forehead.

_"Ow," _Shadow rubbed his forehead before he smirked wolfishly at Yubel. _"You know; if you wanted to hit on me, you could have just flirted, not actually hit me."_

_ "Shadow, if you weren't a spirit, I would have slammed your face against a wall a million times by now." _Yubel told him, ever word being brutally honest.

_"I like to slam…" _Shadow's sentence was cut off when Magician smacked him upside the head. _"Ow, what the heck was that for?" _He glared at his sister.

Magician smiled innocently. _"Haou told me to start acting like a good older sister so I'm doing just that by stopping you from saying anything that comes from that messed up mind of yours."_

_ "You're just using it as an excuse to hit me, aren't you?"_

_ "That too."_

Haou chuckled under his breath softly from hearing all of this. _Just like the good old days. _He thought glancing over his shoulder to his two fiendcaster fighting and Yubel, who looked to be deciding whether or not to stop them or watch them go at it. Haou then glanced over at his brother, who also looked to be deciding whether or not to stop these two from fighting. _Just me, Jaden, Yubel, the two idiots, and….._ _Lilith, who isn't here._ Haou sighed.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Jaden's question snapped Haou out of his thoughts as they rounded a corner to see a crowd of students were standing there in front of the card shack.

Jaden looked around, trying to see over people's heads to what they were waiting for or just watching. While doing so, the Slifer happened to noticed that Bastion was a part of the large crowd too so naturally, he walked over to his Ra Yellow friend, pulling Haou along with him, against his will may I add, and asked; "Hey Bastion! What's going on here? Is it eggwich day again so soon?"

Bastion looked over at him and Haou, who didn't look to please to be standing next to so many people, before shaking his head with a smile. "No Jaden, just some lunch-time tussle."

"A duel huh? Well who's throwing down?" Jaden looked to the left side of the field to see that one of them was a Ra Yellow student. He had spiky brown with a bit of red at the top and had two face downs in play.

"Well on the left is Dimitri." Bastion answered Jaden's question to who that Ra was.

"I never heard of him. And who's the other…" Jaden looked at who he was facing off against and was very surprised to see that it was- "Syrus?!"

The bluenette Slifer turned at the sound of his name and smiled a little when he saw Jaden. "Hey there, Jay,"

Currently, Syrus had a reddish-pink jet monster on his field that went under the name of Jetroid (Atk: 1200 Def: 1800).

"What's going on here, Syrus?" Jaden asked making his way to the front of the crowd, pulling his twin once again with him against his will, though, honestly, Haou wasn't doing much to fight back.

"A high-stakes duel," Syrus answered as he pointed at an assortment of posters on the wall above the card shop. "Check it out!"

Jaden did just that and was mind blown at all of the pictures of the greatest duelist of all time, Yugi Moto, the King of Games: the person Jaden hoped to become one day. Yeah kinda greedy of him since he was already one half of the Supreme King but one can't have enough titles.

Haou also gazed up at the posters and just narrowed his eyes. _Oh great, not this joker._ He thought in disgust.

"Yugi's deck is going on tour and its first stop is Duel Academy!" Syrus told him with a grin. "Isn't that just the coolest?!"

Jaden was still staring at the posters in pure awe as he replied, "Yeah it is! The original King of Games deck…to see with my very own eyes?!"

"Yeah, and if I win this, I'll get…." Syrus stopped when he noticed that Jaden had pretty much stopped listening and was just lost in the posters. Syrus walked over to him and waved his hands in front of his face. "Hello? Uh Jaden? Crap, I was afraid this was going to happen when I told him."

_"Why? I don't see what's so special about this guy." _Shadow scoffed, making Haou realize that his duel spirits were still here.

_"Oh screw him. I don't see why everyone loves her so much." _Magician said in disgust as she pointed at a poster of Yugi with the Dark Magician Girl. _"Like what's so amazing about her?"_

_ "Why do you ask? Are you jealous that everyone likes her more than you, sister dear?" _Shadow asked her with a smirk.

Magician laughed at that. _"Me? Jealous over that thing? Please, I know I'm better than her and way more_ _fabulous."_

Shadow rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, you keep thinking that."_

Haou rubbed his temples. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

Jaden slowly pushed Syrus's hands out of the way so he could still get a full view of the posters. "Yugi's deck, here! I can't believe it! It's a piece of history! All that it's been through! It's the deck he took to Duelist Kingdom where he beat Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters! This is also the same deck he used for Battle City where he used it to beat Seto Kaiba and Marik!"

Syrus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What? I might fall asleep in class but when it has to do with the King of Games, I'm always wide awake." Jaden stated.

"You say that like you're proud of it." Haou mumbled really softly so even Jaden, who had super hearing thanks to his powers and Yubel's, couldn't even hear it.

"True but you forgotten about the way he used those Egyptian God card!" Syrus reminded him. "Oh man, that was so amazing! Of course, the deck won't be going on tour with the Egyptian Gods, since that would end up with nothing besides chaos, but it will have all the other classics! I can't wait!" Syrus squealed in excitement like a crazy fan boy. "This is going to be the biggest thing ever! We gotta go…we have to go!"

"I'm with you, Syrus, but what are you doing standing around here dueling for? Let's go get tickets!"

"Jaden, that's why Syrus is dueling," Dorothy called from behind the counter. "Because there's only one ticket left and whoever wins gets it!" She took out the said ticket to show him. "Can you imagine a duel with a better prize then that?"

"Uh yeah," Jaden eyed Syrus. "One with two tickets…"

Haou glanced at his twin, wondering who he was referring to when he said two tickets.

"Two tickets? You wanna bring a third person, Jay?" Syrus reached into his pocket and pulled out a ticket. "I already have my ticket, see?"

Haou sighed softly. If it was because of disappointment or relief it was hard to tell.

Jaden's eyes widen at that as he grabbed his friend's shoulders. "You're dueling for me?"

Haou left at that with Magician and Shadow following close behind, both of them sharing confused looks while doing so.

"Uh course, Jaden; you're my best friend so when I heard you didn't get a ticket then I ran my butt down here to get you one." Syrus replied with a smile as he walked back to his original place on the field. "And I'm gonna win! Let's finish this!"

"You're a pal, Sy, good luck!" Jaden said smiling as he thought back to the times when he never thought he could have friends again after his and Haou's powers awoken.

"Isn't Syrus just the best, Haou? Uh Haou?" Jaden looked around for his twin but he looked to have disappeared. Jaden scratched the back of his head. "Where the heck did he go?"

_"He left a few seconds ago, Jaden." _Yubel answered with a sigh. _"For what reason I don't know."_

Jaden just raised an eyebrow at that but he chose not to questions it since this was Haou they were talking about here.

"My turn!" Dimitri drew his card and smirked as he played it. "I'll play Heavy Storm! This, young scholar, will destroy all the Magic and Trap cards on the field!"

Jaden blinked at his move and at his voice. It sounded too much like a teacher that wanted nothing more for him and Haou to get kicked off the island. "That sounds familiar," he commented.

"It should," Jaden jumped a little at Bastion's sudden appearance next to him. "That's the same move Dr. Crowler used on you."

"Oh yeah," Jaden turned back towards the duel. "What a weird coincidence."

Dimitri's two face downs were destroyed by the large gust of wind but what happened next was that two Wicked Tokens appeared on the field.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my two Wicked Tokens and summon forth, the legendary Ancient Gear Golem!"

Jaden just stared as the giant mechanical monster rose from the fog and appeared on the field (Atk: 3000 Def: 3000).

_Talk about total déjà vu…_ He thought thinking back to his duel against Crowler.

"Attack with Mechanized Melee!" Dimitri ordered which then the giant machine monster pulled back its fist before it shot it forward towards Syrus's monster and his life points.

"Not so fast!" Syrus called out. "When my Jetroid is attack, his ability is activated: an ability that lets me play a trap from my hand like…" He held up the last card that was in his hand. "Magic Cylinder!"

A pair of red cylinders appeared between his monster and the giant of a golem. "This lets me take Mechanized Melee and throws it in reverse!"

Dimitri took a step back. "Time out!"

The Golem's attack entered one cylinder and seconds later, it shot through the other one at Dimitri, knocking down the last of his life points.

"Yeah, that's how you duel!" Syrus cheered raising his arm in victory.

"Sweet moves!" Jaden said running over to his friend. "You sent that Golem to the junkyard! Way to go!"

Syrus rubbed the back of his head. "It was easy, really. I've already seen you and Haou beat Dr. Crowler and since Dimitri copied his deck, I already knew exactly how to beat him." He laughed at that before he ran to the counter where Dorothy handed him the ticket. "I almost forgot." He held up the ticket as he walked back over to Jaden and handed it to him. "Here's your ticket, Jay."

"Sy, you're the best." Jaden replied smiling as he accepted it from him.

Dorothy rose from her stool. "Alright everyone, show's over. Time to get back to class!"

As the crowd of students was heading off, Dimitri had dropped down to his knees and was listening in to what some of the students thought about his match.

"Another stunning performance by Dimitri!"

"As a Ra Yellow, he should have destroyed that Slifer loser!"

"I guess copying a great duelist and being one are two totally different things."

"What a joke!"

"Really, it's a wonder why he's still here."

Soon, Bastion, Dimitri, Dorothy, and the counter girl, Sadie, were the only ones left in the room.

Bastion looked from side to side as the crowd got thinner and thinner before he looked at Dimitri, smiling as he said, "Well, I think that's about the worst of it."

"Sure, until the next time I lose!" Dimitri snapped his voice having turned back to his normal as he stood up from the ground. "Well I've had it!"

Bastion and the two woman watched as Dimitri took off running with an angry look on his face.

…

The rest of the day flew by pretty fast and soon it was night time.

In the Ra Yellow dorm, Dimitri was sitting alone at his desk that had countless books and notebooks on it. He was thinking out loud about all the duels he has had and how many time he lost them. He banged his fists on the desk.

"I don't get it! It doesn't make sense!" He growled as he started throwing his notes and texts off the desk in anger. "I watch, I study, and I still lose! Crowler's deck…it was as useless as all the rest of them! Kaiba's or Zane's…..it doesn't matter who I copy, I always lose! What is there left to do? After all, if copying the greatest duelists in the world won't help me win…what can?!"

Like some fairy god mother had just came down and granted his wish, a poster of the King of Games flew down from where it was hanging on the wall and landed right in front of him on his desk.

"Of course, it's so obvious! Becoming the greatest duelist…."

…

During the same time at the Slifer Red dorm, Jaden was sitting at his desk, staring at his cards that were laid out in front of him.

He was in such deep thought that he wasn't paying one bit of attention to what Syrus was telling Chumley about his win against Dimitri.

"And then I said, "No you don't, Dimitri, cause I'm putting your Mechanized Melee in reverse", like that but only cooler; right Jay?"

"I'm sorry what?" Jaden questioned.

"Jaden, you'll been staring at your cards all night." Syrus pointed out to him. "What's up?"

"Yugi's deck, I just can't get it out of my head." Jaden admitted lifting his head up slightly.

Chumley turned his head slightly to look at him. "Why?"

"Why?" Jaden turned around in his chair to look at him with a grin. "Why do you like grilled cheese?" He stood up from his seat. "Look, I can't wait another second to check out those legendary cards. So who's up for going to the exhibit with me right now?"

"You mean they're setting up?" Chumley sat up in his bunk. "That's a good idea and then we can avoid the rush."

Syrus frowned at this. "I went thought all that trouble to get you that ticket and you aren't even going to use it?"

"Syrus, we're be the first ones in the line tomorrow also!" Jaden said with a grin while Syrus just had an annoyed look on his face.

…

_"Jealousy doesn't look good on you at all, Haou."_

Haou, who been staring at the ceiling of his dorm room, glanced out of the corner of his eyes at Magician. **"What are you mumbling over there?"**

_"Oh she's just going on about how Jaden doesn't need you anymore in his life and you're getting jealous about it." _Shadow answered for her with a smirk and chuckle.

Haou narrowed his eyes at that, sitting up on his bed to fully glare at them. **"I don't know what the hell you two idiots are talking about."**

_"Uh huh; sure you don't, Haou."_ Magician giggled.

Haou pointed a finger at her. **"You have no right to call me jealous since you had a freaking panic jealousy attack moment when you saw the Dark Magician Girl on some of those posters." **Haou turned his glare onto Shadow. **"And do I even need to point out all of your problems, Shadow?"**

_"Probably not…" _Shadow mumbled trailing off.

**"Yeah, that's what I thought." **Haou growled before he rubbed his forehead temples to calm himself down. **"I need some fresh air."**

Haou got up from his bed and opened the door to his dorm before stepping out. He leaned his forearms against the railing, staring up at the moon in the sky.

**"I swear I was a dumbass kid for ever creating you two in the first place." **Haou mused glancing over shoulder at the two fiendcasters.

_"Love you too, you're highness." _Magician rolled her eyes.

_"Hey, you should be happy to have such loyal duel spirits, Haou." _Shadow pointed out him, crossing his arms over his chest.

Haou raised an eyebrow at him while Magician looked at him like he crazy.

_"You? Loyal?" _Magician looked to be trying not to laugh now.

_"I was just following our older sister's ideas, and you're one to talk." _Shadow glared at her. _"You sold me out."_

_ "It's called loyalty. Ever heard of it?" _Magician grinned when Shadow gave her the evil eye.

_"Oh? You call yourself loyal?" _Shadow smirked crookedly at her. _"Where was you're loyalty when Haou almost got taken over by our younger brother?"_

Magician froze at that. _"How do you…?"_

_ "How do I know about that?" _Shadow laughed darkly. _"Dear sister, I was still in that curse some pit when he found his opening. I was going to stop him but I was enjoying seeing you as a brainwashed reptile too much to do anything."_

Magician growled at him, drawing her staff and pointing it at him. _"I have half the nerve to blast you to…"_

_ "He's gone." _Shadow cut her off, waving her threats away. _"Haou left while you were bitching at me."_

_ "What?!"_ Magician spun around and true to his word, Haou was gone. Magician facepalmed herself for not paying attention to him before she glared at her younger brother.

_"Shadow_ _Sorcerer…"_

_ "That's me." _Shadow grinned with a bow. _"Don't wear it out now." _

…

Meanwhile, inside the exhibit hallway, two security guards had just finished setting things up and were checking in with Dr. Crowler, who was accompanied by his niece, Elanor.

"Alright, Mr. Crowler…."

"Dr. Crowler!"

Elanor shook her head with a silence sigh at her uncle.

"Dr. Crowler…" The guard corrected himself as he handed the doctor a key. "We finished setting up. Here's the key to the display case in the exhibit hall."

"Thanks again for letting us off early." The second one added. "We'll catch you here bright and early tomorrow for the big opening."

"Have a good one, Mister…uh Doctor…uh night sir…" The two guards just started to walk off.

Crowler waved bye to them. "Yes good night!" He called before he looked at the key with a giddy laugh. "Quite a good night, indeed."

Elanor looked up, way up, at her uncle. "Please tell me you didn't call me down here for something as trivial as this?"

"Oh my dear, Elanor," Crowler started as he went down the exhibit hallway, looking at the numerous posters of Yugi on the walls as he did so. "How many people do you know that can say they were in the presence of greatness of the world's most famous dueling deck?"

"Uh, everyone that's coming to see it tomorrow," Elanor sighed once more as she followed her uncle down the hallway, hating every second that Crowler was playing favorites again with her.

Crowler opened the door to the display case room and he and Elanor walked inside. In the middle of the room was the display case with a mini-pedestal inside of it. As he closed the doors behind them, Crowler got a better look at the case and he could see that something was wrong. The glass case had a giant jagged hole on one side with broken pieces of glass on the floor. As he walked closer to it, his eyes widen. The King of Games's deck was gone!

"It's….not there?!" Crowler screamed.

Elanor facepalmed and shook her head in disbelieve.

_"Ha! I told you someone was going to steal it! You owe me five bucks, Double D." _Yellow Gadget, Eddie, exclaimed appearing next to Elanor along with Edward, the Red Gadget.

_"How can you be asking for money at a time like this?!"_ Edward questioned him in disbelieve. _"Someone just stole the King of Games's deck!"_

_ "Who cares about him? I want my money!"_

Elanor facepalmed once more.

…

The two guards were making their way down the hallway, talking about Crowler.

"You know, I didn't know he was a doctor."

"Yeah well, I didn't even know he was a dude…"

While they were talking, the three Slifer boys sneaked around the corner and quietly ran through the hallway to get to the exhibit hall. As they were nearing it, the Slifers noticed someone else making their way towards them.

"Bastion?" Jaden asked raising an eyebrow when they saw their Yellow friend was here as well.

"Jaden?" Bastion questioned also before he just smiled and laughed a little. "Taking a glance at the deck I see?"

Jaden shrugged with a grin. "I guess great minds think alike."

A shrill shriek echoed down the hallway making all of them look towards the door at the end of the hall.

"Did you guys hear that?" Jaden asked.

"Sure did," Syrus spoke.

"Someone's in trouble," Chumley added.

"Let's go help her." Bastion urged since the voice sounded like a female. He took off down the hallway with the Slifers following closely behind him.

The group of four burst into the room to see Crowler jump at their entrance. The doctor was standing next to the display case where the deck was supposed to be. The problem was that the deck wasn't there and the glass case had a giant hole through it.

"Crowler?" Bastion questioned before he noticed the case.

"The display case!" Jaden gasped not believing his eyes.

"He stole Yugi's deck!" Chumley exclaimed.

"Why did you do it, Dr. Crowler?" Syrus asked with a frown.

"No wait…" Crowler started.

Jaden turned to Bastion. "Let's go get Chancellor Shepherd."

Everyone nodded in agreement but as they all turned to leave, everyone fell face first to the floor when Crowler tackled them to stop them from leaving.

"Hey, what the heck gives?!" Jaden stormed as he sat up.

"I know this looks bad but believe me, I didn't steal the deck!" Crowler stated which started to sound like he was begging them to believe him.

"Then who did?" Bastion questioned not really believing him.

"You were the only one here, Dr. Crowler." Chumley pointed out.

"Standing right next to the case which I may add is broken." Syrus added.

"Then search me if you don't believe me!" Crowler cried.

"You know, it could be because I don't wanna search him…" Jaden paused to look at Crowler straight in the eyes. "….But I think Dr. Crowler is telling the truth guys."

"Uh course he's telling the truth." Everyone looked over, surprised, to see that Crowler wasn't the only one here. Stepping out of the shadows of the room was Elanor, who had a pissed off look on her face for not being noticed. If it was because of her height again or being a wallflower she didn't know but it still made her mad.

"You idiots; if he wanted to steal the deck, he would have used the key he was given, not smash the darn thing." Elanor pointed out.

Bastion blinked at that, mentally smacking himself in the face for not have coming up with that. "She does have a point."

Jaden and the rest of the group stood back up. "So that means the real thief is still out there! Let's split up!" Everyone nodded.

Crowler nodded rapidly. "Yes, we must find this wrong-doer, this pillager! Of course, when I mean 'we' I mean 'you'."

Elanor shook her head at her uncle before she took off after the others, wanting to help get Yugi's deck back as well.

…

Out on the coast by the docks, Dimitri stood on a large outcropping of a rock in the moonlight. He was still in his Ra Yellow blazer but he was also wearing a green scarf now. He was currently just staring at the artwork of the cards he just stolen. "Finally, it's done! Now that I have the greatest deck in the world, I'll be the greatest duelist!"

"Hey!" Syrus came running over to him to stand a few feet away on top of a large rock. "Someone just stole Yugi's deck! Know anything?"

Dimitri turned around at that. "Stole? What do you mean?" He asked his voice much deeper than it was a few second ago. "This is _my_ deck. If you don't believe me then why don't I just show you, right here right now?"

Syrus just stood there in shock as Dimitri tossed him a spare duel disk. Dimitri placed the stolen cards into his while Syrus placed the duel disk on and inserted his deck in. "Aw man,"

…

Meanwhile, Jaden, Bastion, Chumley, and Elanor had met up at the bridge that connected the island with the docks.

"The dorms are clear." Bastion reported.

"So are the classrooms." Chumley added while panting.

"Stuff rooms are a no go." Elanor stated.

Jaden just shook his head with a sigh. "Why would someone just steal Yugi's deck like that? I mean yeah, I get its world famous and all but you would think people these days wouldn't be as selfish as to do something this low. I just wished we could get a sign to tell us where to look."

Right after he said that, a yell from nearby made them turn towards the bridge.

Jaden laughed slightly at the dry humor of that. "Okay, I know that was Syrus but wow, great timing." He said before he and others took off.

…

Watching from the shadows, Haou sighed as he witness Syrus getting owned by Dimitri, using Yugi's deck to do so. It only took Dimitri a few turns until he beat the Slifer, who was now lying on the rocks, defeated.

_Now, I'm starting to be grateful that I ditch Magician and Shadow when they were fighting. _Haou thought before he looked over at Dimitri when he let out a chuckle.

"Ah yes…it's good to be the King of Games." The Ra laughed loudly in his new deep voice.

Haou shook his head at this before he let out his own chuckle. _Yeah, we're see about that ._He thought before he made his presence known as he stepped out of the shadows.

Dimitri paused in his laugher when he heard someone start clapping. He looked over and there, leaning against one of the rocks, was Haou.

Haou stopped clapping when he got Dimitri's attention and looked him right in the eye, behind his sunglasses. "My, I'm impressed, or that's what I would say if I was anyway."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at that. "Who are you to be talking to the King of Games like that?"

"The King of Darkness," Haou answered rather sharply as he made his way over to where Syrus was once standing. "And to put it in correct terms, who are you to be talking that way to me? I was the king around here long before your days as pharaoh." He added bitterly as he activated his duel disk.

Before Dimitri could say anything to that, Jaden and the others had appeared, running over to Syrus.

Jaden blinked in surprised when he saw his brother standing there but he would have to worry about his reasons for being here later as he knelt down beside his friend. "Syrus, what happened?"

"He…has it…" Syrus slowly sat up. He was acting to be out cold when Haou showed up, afraid that the older Yuki twin would turn his wrath on him. Though, he was wondering what the heck Haou was talking about when he called himself the 'King of Darkness' and all the others things he just said. "Yugi's dueling deck…and he beat me with it."

Jaden glared at Dimitri, standing straight back up. "Alright, you thief! You had your fun but now it's over! Hand over the deck right now, Dimitri!"

"Dimitri?" The Ra Yellow scoffed at that. "I'm afraid that you are mistaken. I'm Yugi, Dimitri's just some child who would study then copy some other person's deck. You'll see, with these cards, I'm not copying the King of Games. I truly am the King of Games! If you want this deck back, you'll have to prove that I'm not!"

"You really have gone off the deep in, huh?" Jaden asked with an eyebrow raised. "Still, I never back down from a challenge!"

Thought when he tried to move to stand up on the rocks, Haou pushed him straight back down onto the ground, hard.

"Ow, Haou, what the heck?!" Jaden questioned his twin.

"Stay out of this, Judai." Haou growled at him, causing Jaden to flinch back at his brother's tone. "This is between me and him."

Jaden's eyebrow shot up. "Wait, are you saying that you want to get Yugi's deck back yourself?"

"Get it back?" Haou chuckled darkly at that. "Screw getting the deck back. I just want to **destroy it.**"

"Dimitri not the only one that's gone off the deep end," Elanor mumbled.

Jaden could only nod in agreement as he took a step back to stand with the others. He knew Haou well enough to know that when he gets like this, there was no stopping him unless they really had to.

_"Don't worry, Jaden; at the first sight of Haou losing it then I'll pull the plug on this match." _Yubel promised him.

Jaden just hoped they didn't have to do that. Losing Yugi's deck and having Haou go insane wasn't something that Jaden wanted to happen in a single day.

Dimitri just glanced over at Haou before smirking. "Very well then, let the Heart of the Cards be in your favor then."

Haou said nothing to that as Dimitri activated his own duel disk.

(Haou: 4000 Dimitri: 4000)

Haou started the duel off, drawing his sixth card before playing it. "I summon Evil HERO Infernal Gainer in attack mode and end my turn."

The demon fiend appeared on Haou's field (ATK: 1600 DEF: 0).

"That's all huh?" Dimitri questioned as he drew before he held up three cards. "I'll fuse Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts and Berfomet to create Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast!"

Two monsters appeared on his side of the field. The first was a lion like beast with a horn on its forehead and other one was a beast with four arms and two horns on either side of its head. They fuse together and what came out of it was a four legged creature with two heads, white wing on its back and a snake tail (Atk: 2100 Def: 1800).

"Uh oh, this isn't going to be pretty." Jaden commented while everyone else gasped.

Haou just stood there, looking deadly calm.

"Go attack with Pulverizing Pounce!" The fusion monster leapt forward and pounded on Infernal Gainer, shattering the fiend.

(Haou: 3500 Dimitri: 4000)

"I end my turn with that." Dimitri said.

"Syrus, you just dueled this guy. Got any advice on how to beat him?" Chumley asked Syrus from the sidelines.

"None, I tried everything that I could think of but nothing worked." Syrus answered.

Chumley gasped at that. "So what are you saying, Sy? That Haou doesn't stand a chance?"

"I'm saying against Yugi's deck, that's a possibly."

"It's more than that." Bastion put in. "Dimitri's a copycat duelist so in order to defeat him; you must exploit the weaknesses of the person he's copying; as you did when you defeated him, Syrus. You knew he was copying Crowler's deck and you knew what its weaknesses were. That's how you won. But the problem now is that he's copying Yugi: a duelist whose weaknesses are not so well known, that is if he has any at all. There's no set formula on how to beat the King of Games so there for there's no set formula on how to beat Dimitri now."

"Haou's screwed to put it in a nutshell." Elanor added in.

"Oh come on, guys." Jaden spoke up. "This is Haou who's dueling Dimitri. As much as I hate to admit it, he never loses when it comes to something like this. I should know."

_"Yeah, how many times have you lost to him now?" _Yubel asked getting a groan of a reply from Jaden.

Surprisingly, Haou ignored those comments as he looked at the card he just drew. "So you want to fusion summon huh? Fine, I'll bite." He held up his Dark Fusion. "I'll fuse Elemental HEROES Sparkman and Clayman in my hand to bring forth Evil HERO Lightning Golem in attack mode."

The two E-HEROES appeared on the field before they fuse together. A bolt of lightning struck the field and appearing from it was the darker version of Jaden's Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1500).

"Next, I'll play Lightning Golem's effect. Once per turn, he can destroy a monster on your field." Haou continued as his fiend let lose a lightning bolt that struck Chimera and caused it to shatter.

"Nice ability," Dimitri commented. "Now let me show you mine. When Chimera is destroyed, I'm allowed to summon back Berfomet from the graveyard." The four armed monster reappeared in defense mode (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1800).

Haou narrowed his eyes at that from annoyance. He snapped his fingers and Lightning Golem let out another bolt of lightning that destroyed Berfomet. "Be happy that you're monster saved you there or else you would be getting it right now." He growled.

"Good to know," Dimitri said looking at his hand. "I set two cards face down before activating Monster Reincarnation. So by discarding one card, I get a monster back from my graveyard. Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts return!" The said monster appeared on the field with a roar (ATK: 1500 DEF: 1200).

"You think your monster can protect you?" Haou questioned as he drew. "Have you forgotten that my Lightning Golem can destroy a monster once per turn?"

"No, I haven't which is way I played this faced down." One of Dimitri's face downs rose up and when it did, a chain shot out of it and wrapped itself around the Evil HERO.

Haou grunted his teeth. "Fiendish Chain,"

"You are correct. With this trap card in play, you're Lightning Golem can no longer use its ability and it can't attack." Dimitri explained.

"I know how the freaking card works." Haou replied sharply as he looked at his hand. _Of all the times to be holding a bad hand. _He cursed in his head before he played a monster in attack mode. "I summon Evil HERO Phantom Mist."

Appearing on Haou's field was a reaper type monster. Its whole body was covered by a dark red robe, leaving only its lifeless grey eyes visible. It had a sickle and chain for a weapon (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1600).

"Impressive looking monster, too bad you won't be able to use it since I have another trap card, Dark Renewal!" Dimitri said, revealing his second face down and a coffin appeared. "It actives when you make a summoning. Now I can sacrifice one of your monsters and one of mine to bring back a Spellcaster from my graveyard."

"Well it's too bad you don't have any then. By my count, the only monsters in your graveyard are Chimera and Berfomet." Jaden commented.

Dimitri glanced over at him. "Well you may want to double check your work. Remember when I played Monster Reincarnation?"

"Oh yeah…" Jaden trailed off.

Haou facepalmed and shook his head.

The coffin opened up and absorbed the two monsters before it closed up once more.

"Now Gazelle, Phantom, make some room for the one, the only…" The coffin reopened and a figure appeared from it. "My friend, Dark Magician!"

The legendary Spellcaster and the ace monster of Yugi's deck took his position on Dimitri's field. He looked just like how he was pictured on the posters; he was dressed in purple robes and wielded a long green staff (ATK: 2500 DEF: 2100).

"I am star struck." Jaden said with an awed smile. "The Dark Magician is like the headliner of Yugi's entire deck!"

"You think he'll give an autograph?" Syrus wondered.

"I wish I brought my camera," Chumley spoke. "This is so lishous."

Even Elanor was staring at the Spellcaster in awe.

_Well played, _Bastion thought. _I doubt Yugi could have done it better himself. Dimitri copying him perfectly and that's not good for Haou._

Haou, however, appeared to be the only one not starstruck by the Dark Magician appearance. Instead, he just pointed at the Spellcaster and said; "I play Phantom Mist's effect. Since he was sent to the graveyard, a monster on your field loses 500 ATK points."

A black aura appeared around Dark Magician and when it disappeared, he looked a bit weaker (ATK: 2500-2000 DEF: 2100).

"Lightning Golem can't attack you because of Fiendish Chain so you're ace is safe for now." Haou said ending his turn. "Now take your turn, worm."

"That's Yugi," Dimitri replied as he drew and actived the card he just got. "And I choose to play the magic card, Thousand Knives." A multitude of white glowing blade knives appeared in the air on Dimitri's side of the field. "And when Dark Magician on the field, they can be used to destroy any one of your monsters." Dark Magician pointed his staff forward, commanding the blades to hit Haou's monster. Lightning Golem was destroyed in seconds.

"Haou's Lightning Golem was just cut down to size." Syrus gasped.

"Size zero maybe because he's gone." Chumley added.

"And with nothing to protect him, Dark Magician can attack Haou directly." Jaden mumbled.

"Not star stuck huh? Well, let's see how you like getting struck by Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

The magician hurled a ball of green magic energy from the tip of his staff that crushed right into Haou, taking out almost all of his life points.

(Haou: 1000 Dimitri: 4000)

"Give up?" Dimitri asked.

Haou just glared at him, giving Dimitri his answer.

"That's the spirit. Never give up. Always believe in the Heart of the Cards. That's what I say," Dimitri continued.

"Say that again and I'll take those cards and put them where you're heart is." Haou said drawing his card before looking at it. _Huh? Finally something I can work with. _He glanced at his hand and a smirk started to form. _During my next turn, I'll have all the pieces in place to destroy Dark Magician. _"I summon Evil HERO Lumi Dia in defense mode and end my turn."

The second new Evil HERO that Haou has revealed during this duel looked to be a darker version of Snow Fairy but it's whole being was made up of black diamonds (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1700).

"Well, well, there may be no known blueprint on how to beat Yugi, but it looks like Haou is trying to design one," Bastion mused. "And if my hunch is correct, whatever he's planning might work."

"Uh course it will. This is my brother we're talking about here and if anyone can beat Yugi's deck it would be him." Jaden stated. "And me too if I was dueling him."

"But you're not and you are hating every second of the fact that Haou beat you too it, huh?" Elanor guessed causing Jaden to fall to the ground, anime style.

"You had to rub that fact in." Jaden groaned.

"Nice monster, but it's a shame she won't last long. Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic Attack." Dimitri ordered.

Another blast of magic crashed into Lumi Dia and destroyed the Evil HERO.

"Lumi Dia's effect activates. When she's destroyed in battle, for every three levels that the monster that destroyed her has, one Diamond Token is special summoned to my field." Haou said pointing at Dark Magician. "Dark Magician is a level seven monster so two Diamond tokens are summoned onto my field."

Two diamonds with pairs of arms, legs, and eyes appeared in defense mode (ATK: 100 DEF: 100 X2).

"Way to play. You really show promise." Dimitri said with a nod as he signaled the end of his turn with two face downs.

Haou really looked ready to pop a blood vessel by now. "You are really starting to annoy me even more so then normal. So you have no idea how happy I'm going to be once that Dark Magician is destroyed." A smirked formed on his face as the two Diamond Tokens shatter. "I sacrifice the two tokens on my field to summon forth, Evil HERO Magician in attack mode."

Appearing from the dust of the two shatter gems, the Evil HERO witch spun onto the field but instead of facing Dimitri and Dark Magician, her back was turn towards them as she was standing right in front of Haou, glaring daggers at him (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800).

_"What the actual hell, Haou?!" _Magician snapped at him, much to the dark ruler's annoyance. _"What's the big idea leaving me at the dorm with Shadow?!"_

"Bonding time with your brother," Was all Haou answered with as he turned his attention back towards Dimitri. "With Magician on the field, all Evil HEROES on my field gain 500 more ATK points including herself," (ATK: 2500-3000 DEF: 1800).

"Alright, now Haou has a monster out that can beat the Dark Magician!" Syrus cheered.

"What a move," Bastion commented impressed. "And with no Egyptian God cards, that Dark Magician is the strongest card Dimitri has."

Dimitri laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear your friends."

"There not my friends." Haou corrected him.

"Well they're quite wrong anyway. You see, while it is true the Dark Magician is the strongest monster card in my deck, but as a duelist, you must know that's it's rarely about the card, it's what you do with it. And what I'm going to do is play this, Dedication through Light and Darkness." Dimitri's first face down rose up to show a picture of a monster that looked a lot like the Magician of Black Chaos. Black energy started to surrounded the card before it headed over and engulfed Dark Magician. "It takes Dark Magician and turns him into something even more powerful. The legendary Dark Magician of Chaos!"

"Chaos?" Syrus questioned.

"Boy, that doesn't sound good." Chumley added.

"Yes, it's not." Bastion agreed. "It's one of the strongest cards you'll ever see."

"That's right and I'm about to unleash him on you, Haou. Chaos Magician rise!" A shadow of a monster come out of the Dedication through Light and Darkness before it took the form of a Spellcaster monster with tight black suit with red rings around his arms and legs. On his head he had a wide black headdress, long black hair and a pale blue face. The new monster also had a black staff as a weapon (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2600)

"Now since I successfully summoned him, I can take a magic card from my graveyard and add it to my hand." Dimitri took back his Monster Reincarnation card.

"It still doesn't matter. Magician still has more attack points and I'm going to make sure she'll use every last one of them to destroy that Chaos Magician of yours." Haou stated.

_"What? I don't get a say in this?" _Magician questioned, bitterly, which got her a death glare from Haou. Magician rolled her eyes. _"Fine, you're highness."_

Magician turned around to face the new Spellcaster monster but before she could attack, another set of chains wrapped around her.

Haou groaned. "Seriously?"

_"And I'm officially offered!" _Magician yelled red faced from the fact that she was chained up. _"What the heck do you think I am?"_

_ "Oh you really don't want me to answer that one, sis." _Shadow laughed appearing behind Haou.

Dimitri, who only heard Haou, spoke after he played his other face down. "As you can tell, my trap, Shadow Spell, has put your monster in a bit of a bind. Now you're Magician can't attack or change her battle position plus she loses 700 ATK points as well," (ATK: 3000-2300 DEF: 1800).

"Now you're just being a freaking troll," Haou grumbled in annoyance, ending his turn.

"This isn't good. Now Dark Magician of Chaos is the strongest monster on the field," Jaden mused with a worried expression on his face.

_"This isn't going to end while for either Haou or Magician." _Yubel added.

Dimitri drew his card then placed it face down. He then said, "Dark Magician of Chaos, attack Evil HERO Magician. Scepter Strike!"

_"Well isn't this just the best day ever." _Magician said sarcastically before she got destroyed when the other magician attacked her.

(Haou: 500 Dimitri: 4000)

"Also, because of Chaos Magician's effect, when it destroys a monster in battle, that monster is removed from play." Dimitri added.

_"Couldn't have just send her to the graveyard?" _Shadow asked rolling his eyes.

_"I heard that!" _Magician yelled from Haou's pocket.

Dimitri held up his duel disk. "Just face it, this deck and I fit perfectly. Always have, always will."

"Oh gag me," Haou replied drawing his next card. "Okay, I admit that you been lucky so far but you're luck has worn at. I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hands."

Both Dimitri and Haou drew their cards and as soon as Haou picked up his last one, a dark chuckle escaped him.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look on Haou's face." Syrus spoke.

"Either he's gone nuts from losing so badly or he got something good." Elanor mused. "I place my money on the first one."

"Elanor, you have no idea how wrong you are." Jaden told her. He knew for a fact that Haou must have drawn some really great if he was laughing.

Shadow looked over Haou's shoulder at his hand and a wide psycho grin formed on his face at what he saw. _"Finally, I was starting to get bored from doing nothing for so long."_

"Well now you can stop complaining, Shadow." Haou said holding up a magic card. "I'll active the magic of D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation. By discarding a card in my hand, I can special summon a monster that is removed from play."

Haou discarded one of his cards and like magic, which it was; Evil HERO Magician rose back onto the field.

_"Well it took you long enough!" _Magician hissed.

Haou ignored her and Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"And if you thought Magician was the worst thing I had up my sleeve, then wait until you'll see this. I play Forbidden Spell. Since Magician is on my field, I can summon out Evil HERO Shadow Sorcerer to my field in attack mode."

Shadow's psycho grin returned as he disappeared from Haou's side to appear next to his sister on the field, daggers drawn and ready to fight (ATK: 2800-3300 DEF: 2000).

_"About time, I was starting to go crazy from the blood lust." _Shadow chuckled pointing one of his daggers at Chaos Magician, _"On your command, your majesty."_

"Have at it, Shadow." Haou replied and Shadow grin widen as he threw one of his daggers at Chaos Magician.

"I don't think so." Dimitri countered. "Trap card open! Dark Illusion!"

A purple shield appeared in front of Dark Magician of Chaos just as Shadow's dagger was about to hit him but all it did was bounce off of it.

_"What?! What kind of bullcrap is that?!" _Shadow complained with a growl as his dagger flew right back into his hand.

"Dark Illusion: this trap card prevents a Dark type Spellcaster monster from being destroyed by battle or from card effects this turn." Dimitri explained.

(Haou: 500 Dimitri: 3500)

"But not your life points, it seems." Haou mused before glancing at Magician out of the corner of his eye. "Attack,"

_"Yeah, yeah," _Magician grumbled, still clearly annoyed at both Haou and Shadow, as she fired off a blast form her stuff. It had little to no effect on the shield but Dimitri still took damage.

(Haou: 500 Dimitri: 3300)

Haou signaled the end of his turn at that.

"Wow, talk about a comeback." Syrus gasped in awe.

"Yeah, he might have fewer life points but both of Haou's monsters are stronger than Chaos Magician." Chumley added.

"Well color me impressed." Bastion spoke.

Elanor just said nothing, not wanting to admit that she thought Haou's comeback was well played.

Jaden, on the other hand, went kinda nuts. "Yeah! Good job, Haou!" He cheered only for him to get a glare from his older twin.

Dimitri just drew his card before saying; "The Heart of the Cards have guided you well during that last turn but now it looks like they have guided me. I switch Chaos Magician into defense mode and I also summon Kuriboh in defense mode and play a face down to end my turn."

Chaos Magician went down of one knee as the original Kuriboh that started it all appeared with its card under it (ATK: 300 DEF: 200).

_"Hey Haou, I think I found you and Jaden's long last brother." _Shadow joked getting him a death glare from his master.

"Oh just shut up and destroy that Chaos Magician." Haou growled at him.

Shadow rolled his eyes. _"Uh course, my young lord." _S.S. threw another one of his dagger and this time was able to destroy the other Magician.

"Magician, take out the furball." Haou ordered her.

_"Why does Shadow get to destroy all the strong people?" _Magician retorted.

"Because he's not complaining every five seconds," Haou remarked. "Now get to it!"

_"Fine, you're highness." _Magician mumbled bitterly, firing off another magical blast at the brown furball.

"Yeah go, Magician, clean that Kurbioh's clock." Syrus said.

"But which one?" Dimitri asked. "I play the magic card, Multiply!"

The furball split into five, which were exact replicas of the original in looks and strength and were in defense mode.

"Now there are five of them!" Syrus exclaimed.

"Thank you captain obvious," Elanor mumbled.

"Correct, by sacrificing one Kuriboh, I can summon Kuriboh Tokens on all open spaces in my Monster Card Zone. Of course, your blast is still in play,"-one of the tokens shattered from Magician's blast-"but its significance has been deflated."

_"I'm really starting to get annoyed of this guy." _Shadow stated with an annoyed look on his face.

"Now you know how I been feeling for the past ten minutes, Shadow." Haou sighed placing a card face down. "I end my turn."

"And I begin mine, by playing Spellbook Inside the Pot. It forces both of us to draw three cards from our decks."

Both players picked up three more cards from their decks.

"Excellent, I drew the monster, Watapon. When it's drawn with the effect of a spell, trap, or monster effect, I can summon it to the field."

A little white puffball with antennas on its head and large blue eyes appeared amongst the four Kuribohs (ATK: 200 DEF: 300).

_"Oh it's so cute. I just want to eat it up." _Shadow licked his lips.

_"And this is why we threw you into a pit in the first place." _Magician sighed.

"But he won't be here for long. I sacrifice Watapon to summon Dark Magician Girl!"

Magician's eyes widen at that before a look of pure hated crossed her face. _"Oh hell no!"_

_"Haou, you're right about irony. It the best thing ever," _Shadow chuckled.

Watapon vanished to be replaced by the beautiful light-skinned magician in a blue-and-pink outfit with a pointed hat on her head and long blonde hair who winked at the audience and giggled (ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700).

"She's cuter in person," Jaden commented.

_"Be thankful that Kia isn't here to hear that, Jaden." _Yubel told him much to Jaden confusion on how that would be a problem.

Elanor just sighed at this when she noticed the boys were all looking at Dark Magician Girl like she was a supermodel while Syrus was just starting with a dreamy look on his face.

The only two males that weren't going head over heels for D.M.G. was Haou and Shadow. Haou, for obvious reasons, and Shadow….

_"I really don't see why males find her so hot." _Shadow stated plainly, unfazed.

Magician pointed a finger at him. _"You're attracted to hermaphrodites so you really shouldn't be talking, mister."_

_ "You say that like it's a bad thing." _Shadow replied before looking over his shoulder and winked at Yubel.

Yubel cringed slightly. _"Can someone destroy him already?" _She mumbled under her breath.

"She had both beauty and brawn." Dimitri said replying to Jaden's comment. "And for every Dark Magician in the graveyard, she gains 300 ATK points." He added as Dark Magician Girl powered up (ATK: 2000-2600 DEF: 1700).

"Well on the subject of Spellcasters, mine are still more powerful." Haou pointed out.

_"Yeah bitch! You can't touch this!" _Magician yelled causing Haou and Shadow to look at her like she was crazy or even more so then normal.

"That may be true but not for long anyway. I equip Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula!" A equip spell showing a picture of a spell book appeared behind D.M.G. "This equip spell give Dark Magician Girl 700 more ATK points."

_"Uh…say what now?" _Magician questioned watching as the other female spellcaster's ATK points rise (ATK: 2600-3300 DEF: 1700).

_"You just had to say something, huh?" _Shadow glared at his sister.

"Dark Magician Girl attack Evil HERO Magician with Dark Burning Attack!"

Dark Magician Girl smiled innocently as she twirled her staff before firing off a sphere of pink magic at the female Evil HERO.

_"This is not my day." _Magician grumbled as she was destroyed.

(Haou: 200 Dimitri: 3300)

_"Well there goes my power boost." _Shadow mumbled since with Magician being destroyed, his ATK points went back to normal (ATK: 3300-2800 DEF: 2000).

"Stop you're complaining, Shadow, I got this." Haou told him, his face down opening. "I play my trap, V-Vicious Vengeance. Since one of my monsters was destroyed, I get to destroy one of yours."

Dark Magician Girl let out a scream as she was destroyed right before everyone's eyes.

"Oh poor Dark Magician Girl," Syrus sighed.

"Along with that, I get to add an Evil HERO from my deck to my hand and you get to draw a card." Haou continued taking out his deck to add his HERO while Dimitri drew one card.

Dimitri looked at the card he just drew and added it to his hand before saying. "Since Magic Formula was sent from the field to the graveyard, I regain 1000 life points."

(Haou: 200 Dimitri: 4300)

"He now had more life points then what he started with." Chumley said.

"And Haou just barely hanging on with just 200," Bastion added. "This is not looking good for him."

"Hey, come on, guys! Haou has been in worse spots than this. I'm 100% sure that he's going to make another comeback play next turn." Jaden defended him.

_"Let's just hope that's true, Jaden." _Yubel said as Dimitri ended his turn.

_"Haou, I really hope you have a way to get past all of those wingless furball tokens because I really want to stab this guy so badly right now." _Shadow said looking over his shoulder at him.

"Shadow, you known me long enough to know I always have a plan waiting." Haou replied as a smirk crossed his face from what he drew. "Go Raigeki!"

"Wait?!" Dimitri gasped as he watched as all four of his Kuriboh tokens getting taken out by lightning bolts. "My monsters!"

_"You should be more worried about the ones in front of you instead of the ones in the graveyard." _Shadow grinned and with a nod of approval from Haou, Shadow disappeared and then quickly reappeared behind Dimitri and stabbed him with his dagger.

(Haou: 200 Dimitri: 1500)

Dimitri groaned in pain, looking to be having a hard time standing after that attack. "It's a good thing Magic Formula raised my life points last turn."

"Yeah lucky you or else you be down to just 500 left." Haou played two face downs and ended his turn.

Dimitri made no comment to that as he drew. "Ah perfect. The Heart of the Cards has served me again. I remove one Dark monster and one Light monster from my graveyard…."

Jaden blinked at that. "Wait, pause and rewind; you're removing them way, Dimitri?"

"I've never seen this before. Is it a summoning?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, no way," Chumley said.

Elanor just narrowed her eyes. _No, he can't be. _She thought.

"You're wrong," Bastion said as he realized what Dimitri was going to do. "There are two monsters that can be summoned like this; two rare cards of such power that duelists have scoured that world to obtain them. The first is Chaos Emperor Dragon-Envoy of the End: a card so powerful that it has been banned from official Duel Monsters tournaments. The second has comparable powers but it has never been forbidden. In fact, some say not a single copy still exists."

"Is that so? Well they're wrong because I have one right here, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!" Kuriboh and Watapon, who both had appeared for the removal, disappeared once more when a vortex appeared behind them and once they were gone, a monster with dark blue armor outlined in gold with ruby on the helm and chest plate, a triangular shield with the same make as his armor and wicked curved sword appeared (ATK: 3000 DEF: 2500).

"So Yugi really did have that card?" Haou mused looking at Black Luster Soldier. "I always thought it was just a rumor." He smirked. "I'm looking forward to taking it down."

"I'm afraid not. This card's been a part of my deck for a long time now. But I only take him out for….special occasions. Like now, Luster Blade attack!" Dimitri ordered which then the dark soldier charged at S.S.

_"Oh son of a bitch," _Shadow cursed looking over his shoulder at Haou.

Haou wouldn't meet his servant's gaze as he actived his face down. "I play Damage Diet. Now all damage I take this turn is halved."

_"Oh thanks a lot." _Shadow grumbled sarcastically as he was slashed by the Black Solider and stuttered into pieces.

(Haou: 100 Dimitri: 1500)

"That looked like it hurt." Jaden mused.

"And that was just the beginning. Now I'll show you, Haou, the true power of this card. You see, if he destroys one of your monsters in battle, he can attack again."

"Excuse me?" Haou questioned.

"No way!" Jaden gasped.

"Aw man. Now I'm beginning to see why monsters like this are outlawed." Syrus murmured, quaking in fear.

"It's over!" Dimitri exclaimed as Black Luster Solider dashed towards Haou with his sword, ready to strike.

"He's through. Haou can't survive if this attack hits him." Bastion stated.

"I would say it was nice knowing him but that would be a lie." Elanor mumbled.

"I don't think so. I play my trap, Call of the Haunted, allowing me to summon back Evil HERO Phantom Mist in defense mode." Haou countered as his reaper monster reappeared on the field, protecting him from the blow of the attack.

"Huh, what's this?" Dimitri demanded.

"It's called a trap card. Look it up." Haou said sending his Evil HERO back to the graveyard. "And since Phantom Mist was destroyed, Black Luster Solider loses 500 ATK points." (ATK: 3000-2500 DEF: 2500)

Dimitri grunted before he just shrugged. "Fine then, I'll just finish you off next turn. The Heart of the Cards will see to that."

Haou just shook his head at that. "You're truly pathetic."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. The Heart of the Cards is just a stupid way of saying to believe in your deck." Haou lifted his duel disk. "And believing is just a stupid way of wishing. I don't wish. I make things happen instead of wishing on a star and hoping for something to come true. So if my Evil HEROES should fall one by one, I won't wish for a mirage to happen. I will make it happen."

Haou drew from his deck and flipped the card over to see what it was. He smirked devilishly. **"You're screwed now."**

The field spell zone on Haou's duel disk opened up he placed his card inside. "I play Evil City!"

Dark tall building in ruins began to rise around the duelists.

"What the….? What's the meaning of these buildings?!" Dimitri exclaimed in confusion.

"Meaning? To kick your butt, Dimitri!" Syrus said.

"Ignoring him," Haou held up his signature card. "I play Dark Fusion. I fuse Elemental HERO Avian and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix in order to summon Evil HERO Inferno Wing."

The two heroes merged together and the twisted version of Elemental HERO Flame Wingman appeared on top of the tallest, ruined down building (ATK: 2100 DEF: 1200).

"And since I have Evil City in play, all Evil HEROES gain 1000 more ATK points and 100 more for each Elemental HERO that's in my graveyard. I count four of them so she gains 1400 more ATK points." Haou smirked as his dark female HERO powered up (ATK: 2100-3500 DEF: 1200).

"3500?!" Dimitri gasped. "But that's…."

"More than enough to take out that Black Luster Solider of yours," Haou finished pointing at both Dimitri and his monster. "Infernal Wing, how about you take some revenge for Magician and Shadow for me?"

_"Gladly, my king," _Infernal Wing chuckled darkly as she flew downward before firing a blast of blue flames that crushed into the solider, causing him to shatter.

(Haou: 100 Dimitri: 500)

"He's gone! My Black Luster Soldier is gone!" Dimitri cried.

Haou rolled his eyes. "Oh please, he was never yours to begin with. Besides, if you want to worry, worry more about Infernal Wing's special ability. You lose life points equal to Luster Soldier's ATK points." Haou pointed a Dimitri and ordered, **"Burn."**

Infernal Wing flew up in front of Dimitri before blasting him.

(Haou: 100 Dimitri: 0)

Dimitri fell to his knees. "I been beaten….even with my…" He shook his head as a few cards fell to the ground. "With Yugi's cards…" He whimpered as his voice returned to normal. "What's wrong with me? What can't I ever win!?"

"The answer to that is obvious…"

Everyone turned at that to see Zane and Alexis walking into view from around a large boulder.

Dimitri rose a little bit. "Hey….your Zane…"

"Big bro?" Syrus asked confused on what his big brother was doing here.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jaden questioned.

Haou just remained silent, waiting for a chance to leave. He got what he came for, a victory against the King of Games's deck, and now all he wanted was a nap.

Zane glanced over at Jaden. "Why else? To see the deck but it was gone…"

"And you're supposed to be a model student?" Elanor questioned.

"We snuck into the exhibit hall but all we found was the broken glass of the display case. We figured the thief couldn't have gotten far so we decided to take a look around." Alexis continued.

"Which led us here, we found you a while ago but we didn't want to interrupt the duel." Zane finished.

"How kind of you," Bastion said with a smile.

"Are you serious right now?" Haou groaned face palming. "You saw the whole thing?"

"Not just us. Your match attracted quite a lot of attention." Everyone turned to where Zane was pointing at and Haou groaned loudly when he saw all the people higher up on the cliff who were watching this along too.

"Hey, everyone! Glad you all could make it to see my brother duel!" Jaden waved at them with a smile as the students started to clap, impressed by the duel that had just taken place.

"Jaden, you're not helping." Haou growled at him, hating the fact that he was being watched without him knowing about it and the fact that so many people saw that he almost lost back there.

"Wow that Haou can duel." A Ra said.

"Do you think he tutors? I'm failing fusion." Another Ra added.

Haou continued to facepalm.

"Well what now?" Dimitri asked.

"Well kid, the punishment for stealing has always been crystal clear, straight up expulsion. But since I think pretty much everyone enjoyed seeing Yugi's deck in a duel rather than a display case, I doubt anyone will turn you in." Zane answered.

"It's no sweat, Dimitri, but you have to tell us. How are you so good with those Spellcasters?"

"I'm failing that too."

"What difference does it make? I lost." Dimitri mumbled.

"You didn't lose." Jaden told him, hopping up the rocks to stand next to Haou. "That person you were pretending to be did, Dimitri."

"Yugi?"

"I wish," Haou mumbled.

"No bro, you could never be Yugi."

"Then, who was I?"

"Well, you were you, but you weren't. See, when you copy someone it's not like you're that person. You're you copying that person. You know? Yeah, that makes sense, right?"

_"No, it doesn't, Jay."_ Yubel said with a shake of her head.

"Let me attempt to explain for him. You never win until you put yourself out there. That means creating your own deck and your own strategies, not piggybacking off of someone else. After all, no amount of studying will make you able to use someone else deck as well as them." Zane explained.

"Yeah, what Zane said, that's what I meant. No offense but just because Haou beat you doesn't mean he would have beaten Yugi." Jaden said with a small chuckle when Haou shot a death glare at him. "Now how about we put that deck back where it belongs?"

"Yeah ok;" Dimitri agreed.

…

The next morning, the exhibit hall was filled with students looking at the posters of Yugi and his deck in the now repaired display case.

Jaden was smiling with his arms folded with Syrus and Chumley standing next to him.

"Would you look at that? Everything's back to normal." Jaden spoke.

Chumley nodded. "Well as normal as things get around this crazy place." Jaden nodded to that. "So what you've got there, Jay?" He asked, noticing the rolled up poster he was holding.

"This? Just an autographed poster of the King of Games. Pretty sweet huh?"

"Sure is," Chumley agreed before he added. "But just so you know, I heard Dimitri talking in the Yugi voice when he put that deck back. And then he got into the merchandise and he had a pen."

"Speaking of Dimitri…." Syrus sweat dropped. "I think he's taken quite a liking to you and Haou, Jaden."

Jaden raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean?"

He leaned down so Syrus could whisper in his ear. Jaden's eyes bugged out at what he heard. "HE'S DOING WHAT NOW?!"

"Yeah…pretending to be…you and Haou…both…" Syrus mumbled and that's all it took to make Jaden take off out of the room to go murder the said Ra.

…

**"Are you two seriously still mad at me for throwing you both under the bus?" **Haou questioned, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the two fiendcasters who were both staring at him with angry expressions on their faces.

_"Well I don't see why Magician is still mad. You throw her under the bus all the time but letting me get destroy to save your own skin, now that's low, Haou." _Shadow replied bitterly, his arms crossed over his chest.

**"You're saying that like it surprises you." **Haou replied, turning on his side away from the Evil HEROES.

_"I, for one, found that pretty funny." _Magician giggled getting her a death glare from her brother. _"And yes, I'm still pretty annoyed at you, Haou, but I'm mostly just pissed off that I couldn't beat that stupid Dark Magician Girl."_

_ "Why the heck do you even hate the Dark Magician Girl anyway?" _Shadow asked.

_"Why do you like Yubel so much huh?" _

_"…"_ Shadow glanced away, mumbling, _"Touché…"_

_ "Yeah, that's what I thought."_

Haou rolled his eyes from these two childish behaviors.

_ I had to create these two when I was a kid. _Haou groaned.

* * *

**Well there goes another chapter.**

**Haou: What the hell, Darky?!**

**What?**

**Haou: Why did you make me have such bad luck during that duel?!**

**Because you pretty much owned Jinzo during your last duel so I wanted to make sure you weren't OP.**

**Jaden: She's got a point there.**

**Haou: *curses under his breath* Yeah, totally worth the screen time.**

**I know right *laughs* Well it's time for this chapter's question! Continuing the theme of the last question, this one will be: ****What are you're least favorite three GX shippings? Now before anyone of you yells at me, it's not like I hate these shipping with a burning passion. I just don't ship them for reasons I will explain when I say them. Also, these aren't in any real order. So my least favorite shipping for GX have to be Angelshipping, Anikishipping, and I know I'm going to get so much hate for saying this but Fianceshipping. For Angelshipping, I don't even see how that happened. I just don't see Chazz and Syrus being a thing. Anikishipping...no just no...god that just weird in my books. Plus, I'm pretty sure everyone forgot about this shipping as soon as Jesse showed up XD. And as for Fianceshipping, I just don't see Jaden and Alexis being a couple either. I just never liked them together for some reason but I do like WhiteIceshipping (White Alexis X Jaden) for some odd reason. Plus, I always ship Alexis with Chazz so maybe that has something to do with it *shrugs*  
**

**Haou: Couldn't have added Darkspiritshipping to that list?!**

**Sorry Haou but that's never going to happen *evil grin***

**Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one should be up pretty soon since...*starts laughing* well you all know what the next episode is and I can tell you guys that I'm going to enjoy every second of writing it. As always, review, and I hope you're all looking forward to the next chapter!**

* * *

**Evil HERO Phantom Mist**

Atk: 1800 Def: 1600

Attribute: Dark

Type: Fiend/Effect

Level: 4

Effect-When this card is destroyed by battle or by a card effect, target one of you're opponent's monsters: that monster loses 500 ATK points.

Picture: A reaper looking monster. It's whole body is covered by a dark red robe. The only part of it that is visible is it's lifeless grey eyes. It has a sickle and a chain for a weapon.

**Evil HERO ****Lumi Dia**

Atk: 1000 Def: 1700

Attribute: Water

Type: Rock/Effect

Level: 4

Effect-When this card is destroyed by battle, special summon "Diamond Tokens" for each 3 levels that the monster that destroyed this card has.

Picture: A darker verison of Snow Fairy but it's whole body was made up of black diamonds. She also has icy blue eyes.


	19. Love like Woe

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey guys! I got chapter 19 done super early!**

**Haou: Yeah because the next chapter is going to be a fan made one and it takes you at least a month to get those done.**

**...Thanks for killing the good mood, Haou. You're always such the life of the party.**

**Kia: And now you'll see what I have to go through, Darky. *Points a finger at Haou* And I feel even more sorry for Jaden since he has you for a twin in this story and you for a dark counter part in the anime.**

**Haou: *glares at her* You're so lucky that you are just an OC and weren't in the anime or you would have been the first to die.**

**Kia: Oh I'm so scared. **

**Well since those two look to be getting alone so well, I guess I have to read the reviews from the last chapter *sigh* So the last question was the following, "****What are you're least favorite three GX shippings?" and you guys answered with ****CopyShipping: 1, MarafujiShipping: 2, Balletshipping: 1, Fianceshipping: 2, ****Anikishipping: 3,** **Royalshipping: 1, Tomorrowshipping: 1, Orangeshipping: 1, Rivalshipping: 1, ****Dreamshipping: 1** **and OC Pairings: 1. Wow, you guys sure are different when it comes to your least favorite pairings. On the last one, you guys pretty much agreed on the same thing. **

**Jaden: Well everyone is different, Darky.**

***shurgs* True, Jay, true. But enough about that, how are Kia and Haou doing? *****Glance over to see Kia and Haou still fighting each other* still having a good time I see. **

**Well guys, I'll check back with you all later. Right now, I'm going to break those two up before they kill each other.**

* * *

The morning sun shone upon Duel Academy Island as a new day started in the Slifer Red dorm. Most of the red students were currently having breakfast in the mess hall but they were soon interrupted from their normal morning routine when Banner step to the front of the room with a message.

"Could I please have everyone's attention? Eyes forward students; Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open! Good, now please join me in welcoming a new transfer student, Blair Flannigan."

Banner step out of the way as a short boy with purple hair, which was sticking out a bit from underneath the cap he was wearing, walked out from behind him. He was wearing a Slifer Red jacket and had brown eyes but it was kinda hard to see them since he was keeping his head down.

"I had to stop eating for a transfer student?" Chumley complained.

"Aww man, he's smaller than me, dresses goofier than me…my sidekick gig is over." Syrus mumbled.

"Come on guys, be nice." Jaden said looking at his two friends before he stood up. "Blair, let me be the first one to welcome you to…S.L.I.f…something…Slifer! The Best Dorm on campus!"

Blair looked freaked out as Jaden came over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"See, here we're not a bunch of stuffy egg-headed, straight A getting brainiacs. We're just normal people looking for a good time."

"Jaden, wait, you don't understand." Banner interrupted him.

"What's not to understand, Professor Banner? I'm just trying to…." Blair released himself from Jaden's hold before he hid behind Banner. "Help…Blair…feel at home."

"But this isn't Blair's home, at least, not for long. He scored nearly perfect on all his entrance exams. You see, it is academy policy that all transfer students start out in Slifer but with his high marks, he'll be moved up to Ra Yellow within a few days." Banner explained.

Jaden smiled and laughed at that. "Yeah that's a good one, Banner. Next you'll be saying that the little guy is staying for Haou for the time being since he's the only one with any space left. I just love this guy."

Syrus and Chumley just looked at each other like Jaden just screwed Blair over.

"I agree, Blair, you'll be staying with Haou for the time being." Banner said with a smile.

Haou, who was calming just sitting there, eating his breakfast, almost choked on his pancakes when he heard that.

"Now Blair, how about you say hello to your fellow Slifers?"

"Hello," Blair said in a low, soft voice that sounded kinda like a female voice.

…

Later in the day, the students of all the dorms were gathered in one of the larger classrooms and were waiting for a big announcement. People were talking amongst themselves, trying to guess what this could be about. Soon enough, Chancellor Sheppard's face appeared on the big screen.

"Settle down people, attention please, Chumley, stop chewing with your mouth open!" After everyone had calmed down, Sheppard continued. "Good, now the big match against our rival school, North Academy, is coming up. Last year, Zane, our student rep, whooped them good. And this year, I hope we can win the School Duel again."

Syrus glanced over when he noticed Blair was looking at Zane. "Hey Blair, did you know that Zane's my big brother?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's pretty cool but mom says I got the looks."

"Now we still haven't decided on who's going to represent us this year. So if you keep hitting those books and dueling hard, you may be the one who gets the honor." Chancellor Sheppard finished as the screen clicked off.

"Oh right," Jaden smiled as he popped out from behind Syrus and Blair. "Did you hear what he said? It could be me in this match!"

"Hey, it could be me, Jay." Syrus replied crossing his arms. "But we might as well face it. It'll probably be Zane who gets the spotlight again."

"How come?" Jaden questioned.

"Because he's amazing," Blair answered quietly with a dreamy look in his eyes that creeped Jaden out just a little bit.

…

"Amazing? What's that got to do about it?" Jaden complained as he and the gang walked out of the school building. "It should be about whose best."

"Well Zane did beat you in a duel, Jaden." Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah but it was a totally close match." Chumley added.

"That's true," Syrus admitted before he looked away when he noticed something. "Guys look…" He pointed up ahead to where Blair was running out of sight behind a large pillar and off to somewhere else.

Jaden frowned at that. _Something's not right here, _he thought as he took off running after the transfer student.

"Huh? Jaden, where are you going?" Syrus shouted after him.

"I need to check something out," Jaden called back over his shoulder as he dashed off after Blair.

…

Jaden followed Blair all the way to the Obelisk Blue dorm, though how he remembered where it was so fast wasn't the most important question in Jaden's mind right at the moment.

Jaden watched as Blair eased his way across a long, thick tree branch that ended just over a balcony of one of the rooms. Blair quickly and quietly jumped off the branch and made his way into the room since the door was open.

_First Blair makes that weird comment about Zane and now he's sneaking into the Obelisk Blue….something is totally up. _Jaden thought puzzled.

_"Do you think he's a spy or something from North Academy?" _ Yubel asked him.

_'I don't know, Yubel, but I'm going to find out.' _Jaden replied.

Jaden climbed the same tree that Blair just used to follow him inside. Once he was on the balcony, he watched from outside as Blair picked up someone's deck case and took out three cards.

"What in the world is he doing?" Jaden questioned in a whisper before his eyes bugged out when she saw Blair was now practically cuddling the deck case to his face. "This is getting very strange…" He took a few steps back from how creeped out he was right about now.

Sure, Jaden treated his cards like family since to him, they were family. If Blair did the same thing then Jaden wouldn't question it but someone else cards were a different story.

"C'mon guys, let's go chill upstairs."

Jaden turned and looked down to see Zane and a trio of other Obelisks were approaching the dorm building.

_Why do I have to have the worst luck ever?! _Jaden thought.

_"The Yuki luck," _Was all Yubel said as Jaden ran into the room where Blair was still cuddling with the deck like it was a baby.

"I don't know what you're doing but you have got to get out of here right now! Or else you'll get kicked out of the school for trespassing!"

Blair just jumped at the sudden voice as he dropped the deck, making the cards fall everywhere. "Where'd you come from?" He asked staring at the Slifer.

Both of them then glanced at the door as different voices were heard laughing from the other side.

Jaden gulped as he grabbed Blair's hand. "I'll explain later but right now, run!" He ordered trying to pull Blair out of the room.

What happened next all appeared to be playing in slow motion. Blair gasped as his hat fell to the floor with a loud click. Jaden turned at the sudden noise to see Blair's hair become very long and a pure frightened look on his face.

"Wow, what the?!" Jaden gasped as he stopped from surprise. Using this time, Blair grabbed his hat and ran off, leaping onto the branch before sliding down the tree to escape. "You….you're…uh outta here…"

"Hey you! What are you doing here?!"

Jaden's face paled as he looked over his shoulder to see the Obelisk trio in the doorway with Zane behind them.

"Hey, Zane, look who we found sneaking around in your room,"

The group of Obelisks then looked at the ground where the pile of cards Blair was holding were. "He was also digging through your cards, too!"

_Okay, who up there hates me!? _Jaden thought, glancing outside at Blair who was running from the dorm.

The past king laughed sheepishly. "This is not what it looks like. You'll see, there was this guy…well girl…."

"Can it, Slifer Slacker, we're taking you to Dr. Crowler for this!"

Jaden laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah as much as I love Dr. Crowler…" He said sarcastically before he took off running to the branch and jumped off of it, landing on his feet without anything broken. He quickly dusted himself off. "Still got it," He mumbled with a grin, glancing behind him at the shocked Obelisks before he took off running like Sonic the Hedgehog.

While the Obelisk Trio was getting over their shock at what they just saw and deciding whether to go after Jaden or not, Zane spotted the hair clip among his scattered cards. He picked it up and looked at it. Wondering what really happened in here, Zane decided he needed to check some things out on the security cams but for now, "let Jaden go."

"What?!" The Obelisks gasped from surprise.

"Just listen to me, I have my reasons." Zane told them which just made the other Obelisks nod since none of them wanted to challenge Zane.

Back with Jaden, the Slifer was laying on the ground, somewhere in the forest, far away from the Obelisk dorm. "Phew!" He said trying to catch his breath. "Wait until I tell the guys about this!"

Unknowing to Jaden, behind a tree, Blair popped out, hearing the whole thing. "You won't be telling anyone anything, Jaden…." She spoke in her real voice that was more female like.

…

Later at night, Zane was at the docks with Alexis. Both of them were just standing in silence for a few minutes before Alexis decided to say anything.

"A cold wet dock in the middle of the night? You sure do know how to show a girl a good time," she said sarcastically.

"Lex, I caught Jaden snooping in my room today." Zane said making Alexis look at him.

"Jaden? What on earth would he be doing in your room?" Alexis questioned, frowning.

"I don't know but I found this." He showed her a wooden barrette with a cute monster on it.

"Zane, that's a girl's hair clip."

"I know; it belongs to that new transfer student."

"But what was it doing in your room?"

"That's what I wanted to know so I took a look through the security cams and you won't believe what I found."

…

Below the cliffs where the Slifer Dorm was, Jaden and Blair stood staring out at the ocean. When Jaden had gotten back to the Slifer dorm, he was stopped from telling anyone about Blair's secret since the said 'boy' had pulled him away to speak in private.

"Listen Jaden, the fact that I'm a girl has to stay a secret." Blair told him.

"But why for, Blair?" Jaden asked looking at her.

Blair just looked at the ground.

"Look, I get it if this is some big secret. Everyone has a dirty little secret even if they don't know about it."

"Then what's yours?" Blair questioned him.

_Well I have a demon inside me, I have supernatural powers, Haou and I were once a part evil king, and we're pretty much Gods of Darkness. _Jaden thought counting off all of his deepest darkest secrets that he could never tell anyone and that was just half of them. But for his answer to Blair, he just shrugged. "Like I said, sometimes we know our secrets and sometimes we don't. My point is, if I'm going to keep a secret, I think I should know why it is one."

Blair's head shot up at that. "No, you don't need to know why! No one does, you got that?!"

Jaden shrugged at that as he kneeled down and started to take something out of the backpack he had on. "Fine but if you're not going to tell me." He took out two duel disks and handed one to Blair. "Then you at least have to duel me. Get you game on, Blair."

"What, a duel? How will that solve anything?" Blair questioned.

"Because in a duel. The truth always comes out." Jaden answered with a grin.

Blair thought about it for a few seconds before she nodded. "Fine but if I win, you'll keep quiet about me having to explain myself."

"Hey this duel will tell me everything I need to know." Jaden replied.

Above them on top of the cliff, lying down on their bellies, Syrus and Chumley were staring down at the two of them, trying to hear what they were talking about.

"Well, we found him." Chumley spoke, since they had been trying to find Jaden after he suddenly ditched them.

"Yeah but what are they talking about down there?" Syrus wondered.

"Don't know but it looks serious."

"I knew this would happen. Jaden found a new best pal to hang around with. I guess my sidekick gig is over."

"That not it, Sy." Syrus and Chumley both looked up to see Zane and Alexis standing there. "Because Blair isn't a guy, she's really a girl."

"Obelisk Blue security cams showed her sneaking into Zane's room. Jaden happened to be there too just to help her not get caught but instead Jaden was the one to take the blame." Alexis added to what Zane said. "But what they didn't show us is why she gone to all this trouble for."

"Huh really? I wonder what Jaden going to do to solve that mystery?" Syrus wondered.

"DUEL!"

Everyone on the cliff looked down to the action that was about to unfold between Jaden and Blair's duel.

(Jaden: 4000 Blair: 4000)

"Alright," Blair drew her card and smiled. "Get ready to fall in love. I summon Maiden in Love in attack mode!"

Jaden just raised an eyebrow as a monster that was a young girl with long brown hair and a flowing yellow dress appeared on the field (ATK: 400 DEF: 300).

"She's cute," Syrus spoke.

Chumley grumbled a bit.

"Uh okay? Nice monster…" Jaden had no words as he drew and looked at the rested of his hand. "So many choices but I think I'll go with this one, Elemental HERO Avian!"

He placed the card on his disk and his green feather HERO appeared (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000).

"Avian, attack Madan in Love with Quill Cascade," Jaden ordered his monster.

"Oh, my poor helpless maiden," Syrus sighed, mournfully.

"Hey, who says she's yours?" Chumley asked sharply.

"Boys, how about you let the monsters do the fighting instead?" Alexis suggested.

Avian beat his wings, sending a shower of white quills at the Maiden. Maiden in Love cried in pain as she fell down to her knees but even after the attack was over, the monster was still on the field.

(Jaden: 4000 Blair: 3400)

"You may have broken her heart but she lives to love another day! You see, as long as she's in attack mode, her special ability keeps her from being destroyed in battle." Blair told Jaden.

Jaden said nothing to that as he looked to his right when he heard a small hum. _'Winged Kuriboh? What's up?' _He asked wondering what his Duel Spirit was doing here.

_"Jaden, whatever happens next, don't look forward." _Yubel said, also appearing next to him.

Now that got Jaden to raise an eyebrow. He knew he should have listened to Yubel but cautiously got the better of him and he looked forward-

-only for him to have his jaw drop to the ground at what he saw.

Avian was kneeling down in front of the Maiden.

_"My….my lady, are you alright?" _Avian asked the poor fallen maiden.

_"Maybe, maybe not," _She replied looking away while Avian had a large blush on his face.

"WHAT?!" Jaden shrieked, taking a step back from shock at what his HERO was doing. "C'mon Avian, pull yourself together! You're supposed to be in attack mode, not in love!"

"I think Blair's monster just broke Jaden." Alexis said with a frown.

"Looks like we've got some competition," Syrus murmured to Chumley.

"My monster is head over heels, could it get any worse?" Jaden wondered while Kuriboh looked just as worried.

Blair hummed playfully. "Actually, it could, Jaden." She said making Jaden groan. "You see, Maiden in Love has another special ability. Any monster that attacks her gets a Maiden Counter." She explained while her Maiden blew a kiss towards Avian, whose face got even redder as a small pick heart appeared on his crest.

"I'm afraid to ask but what's a Maiden Counter?" Jaden questioned.

"You'll find out but let's move on for now." Blair said drawing her next card. "I play the equip spell, Cupid's Kiss, and equip it to my Maiden." A small cherub with a bow flew into view and kissed Maiden in Love on the cheek. "And now, I have her attack!"

The freaked out look on Jaden's face was as clear as day as the Maiden ran out to the other side of the field like a slow-motion love scene from a chick flick.

_"Oh Mr. Avian hero, come out come out wherever you are! I wanna give you a hug!" _Avian, who was surprised at what she was doing, stepped aside and watched as the Maiden tripped and fell to the ground. She slowly sat up and looked at him like she was ready to burst into tears. _"Why did you do that? _She took her face into her hands and she did start crying._ "You're so mean!" _

_ "My lady…" _Avian said kneeing down beside her. _"Please accept my apologies."_

The Maiden smiled and blew a kiss at him. _"Well okay,"_

"Oh give me a break here!" Jaden groaned as he watched this love story happen right before his eyes.

With Avian's help, the Maiden climbed back to her feet. _"Now how about you do me a little favor, Mr. Avian?"_

_ "Anything,"_

_ "Good, see that boy over there?" _She pointed at Jaden. _"Take him down!"_

_ "Done!" _Jaden's eyes widen when his former HERO attacked him with his Quill Cascade.

"Avian! Are you nuts?! Snap out of it! Can't you see she's totally just using you?!" Jaden yelled after being attacked by his HERO.

"She can use me anytime," Syrus said.

_I never felt this way without a grilled cheese around, _Chumley thought, blinking.

Blair giggled like the little girl she was as Avian came over to her side of the field alongside with her Maiden. "Sorry Jaden, but when my Maiden takes damage from a monster that has a Maiden Counter, the equip spell, Cupid's Kiss activates. This allows me to take control of your monster. Sure, it costs me some Life Points but it's about to cost you a lot more."

(Jaden: 3000 Blair: 2800)

"Well since I just taken control of your only monster, I'll place this card facedown and end my turn." Blair said with a smile as a face down appeared on her field.

_"Well this kid has just signed her death note," _Yubel mumbled noticing how Jaden was trying to keep himself in check after Avian was taken. Jaden really couldn't stand his monsters being taken. It was like losing a family member to him, which it kinda was.

Jaden took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down as he looked at Avian and then Blair. _She just had to take my monster. _He thought, biting his tongue as he drew his next card. _Heat, but if I attack, he'll fall for Maiden, just like Avian did. Still I got to do something. _

"I summon Elemental HERO Heat in attack mode," Jaden said as the sun colored warrior appeared from a burst of flames (ATK: 1600-1800 DEF: 1400). "As you can see, his special ability lets him gain 200 more ATK points for each E-HERO I control, including himself."

Jaden sighed as he looked across the field to Avian. "Sorry Avian, but you'll forgive me for this later. Heat, attack Avian."

"I don't think so. I play the trap, Defense Maiden," Blair said, revealing her trap card.

Much to Jaden and Avian's surprise, Maiden in Love stepped in just as the attack from Heat was about to hit Avian. The Maiden screamed as she busted into flames from Heat's fireball attack but they soon died down and she was still standing but with burns on her face and arms.

(Jaden: 3000 Blair: 1400)

"See? It redirects Heat's attack to my Maiden so that she gets hit instead of Avian." Blair explained as her points went down. "And you know what that means…"

"Oh dear god, why me?" Jaden looked ready to burst into tears if he had to watch this any longer.

The Maiden fell to her knees after talking the hit, crying. Avian knelt down beside her before he glared at the other HERO monster. _"Heat, you dare attack a defenseless maiden? For shame, Heat, for shame!"_

Heat clutched his helmet, distraught at what he had done to the poor girl. _"You're right, I'm so sorry! Please, forgive me! I'll do anything, anything!"_ The normally silent HERO said.

The Maiden looked at him. _"Anything? Well, nothing comes to mind right now but I'm sure I can think of something later." _She winked at the fire HERO.

Heat looked overjoyed from hearing that. _"Just simply say the word, my darling!" _He declared as a small pink hear appeared on his crest like Avian.

Jaden groaned at this show while Blair smiled, "and she will now that Heat has a Maiden Counter."

"I hate my life right now." Jaden mumbled looking through his hand. "I'm just going to throw down a face down and call it a turn."

_"Well you're at least taking this better than I thought." _Yubel spoke and Kuriboh nodded.

_'I might be pissed but I'm not going to hurt a little kid.'_ Jaden told them though his fist was tightening at his side.

Syrus smiled. "I want one. How do I get a Maiden Counter?" He asked.

"Yeah, me too. I want one too," Chumley agreed.

"Uh, guys, you do realize that she's just a card, right?" Alexis asked them.

"Try and remember who you're talking to." Zane said softly. "When we were growing up, Syrus kept saying he was going steady with the Dark Magician Girl."

"Is that so?" Alexis asked with a teasing smile. "Did she break your heart, Sy, or did you decided to see other monsters?"

Syrus made no comment as he shot a glare at his older brother.

"Alright, here I go!" Blair drew her next card and smiled. "I activate the equip spell card, Happy Marriage. Now, my Maiden gains as many ATK points as Avian has, that is if Avian says 'I do' of course."

Maiden in Love outfit turned into that of a white wedding dress with flowers on it. She took hold of Avian's hand and looked up at him.

_"It would be my honor." _The E-HERO said as he took her arm into his. Maiden cheered as her points went up (ATK: 400-1400 DEF: 300).

"Why is this happening to me?!" Jaden cried looking ready to slam his head against a wall.

"Now, let's have her pay a visit to Heat, attack!"

The Maiden ran to the said HERO but Heat stepped out of the way from confusion, causing her to trip, and Blair's points went down.

All Jaden did was frown now while Kuriboh and Yubel sweat dropped.

(Jaden: 3000 Blair: 1200)

_"Heat, how could you do that? You said you would do anything for me!" _Maiden in Love whimpered, sobbing into her hands.

Heat immediately went to her aid. _"You're right, I'm sorry! Command me, my love!"_

_ "Alright, that's better!"_

_ "What is your wish?" _Heat asked, rising to his feet, while his points increased (ATK: 1800-2000 DEF: 1200)

"Someone just shoot me right now. I can't take much more of this." Jaden groaned.

_"You and me both, Jaden, you and me both," _Yubel sighed and Winged Kuriboh nodded in agreement.

_"I wish…" _She pointed at Jaden. _"That you'd beat up that mean boy over there!"_

_ "With pleasure!" _Heat said shooting a fireball at his former master.

"I might not be able to talk some sense into you, Heat, but I can still save myself from losing this duel!" Jaden said achieving his face down. "I play Half or Nothing! This trap let you choose between continuing your attack, Blair, but with your monster strength cut in half or end the battle phase all together. What's your pick?"

"Must you ask?"

Heat's fireball got smaller but it still hit Jaden right in the chest.

(Jaden: 2000 Blair: 1200)

_"Well don't just stand there, hubby." _The Maiden said glancing at Avian.

_ "Of course not, my dear," _Avian attacked Jaden with his air blasts, causing Jaden to wince.

(Jaden: 1500 Blair: 1200)

"Well at least it's a good thing Jaden cut that damage in half or he would have lost just then." Alexis mused.

Happy at the progress she made during the attack, Blair took off her hat and untied her bandanna, letting her long hair fall free. "I'm sorry, but you can't beat me, Jaden. I'm dueling for love!"

"Yeah lesson learned? Love sucks and it really does hurt." Jaden groaned in pain from the last two attacks from his former HEROES.

"Did she just say dueling for love?" Zane frowned. "Doesn't she mean dueling with love?"

Alexis rolled her eyes. "C'mon Zane, how come you haven't figured it out yet? Think about it, she puts on a disguise, tricks her way into our school, and breaks into your room?"

"She's in love!" Syrus realized when he put two and two together.

"Oh big time and she's in love with you, Zane." Alexis said turning back to face the duel while Zane narrowed his eyes at that.

Kuriboh said something in his language.

Yubel nodded. _"Kuriboh right, Jaden, that wasn't too bright." _

"Yeah, I know. Putting two guys against Maiden wasn't too smart. But hey, what's done is done." Jaden shrugged as he drew. "Not much I can do about it now."

Jaden looked at the card he just drew and then his hand. At seeing what he had, a small grin appeared on his face.

"Wait…uh course. It's so obvious! How could I have been so stupid?! Kuriboh, Yubel, I think it's time to fight fire with fire."

Jaden held up the card he just drew. "Okay, I play Double Summon. Just like the name says, I can do two normal summoning this turn so I'm going to summon out Elemental HERO Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200 DEF: 800) and Elemental HERO Lady Heat (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1000), both in attack mode!"

Avian and Heat both started to panic when the two fire HEROINS appeared on the field, both not looking very happy at either of them.

_"Burstinatrix!" _Avian cried in panic.

_"Sister…"_ Heat gulped.

_"I know this looks bad…."_ Avian began.

_"Save it!"_ Burstinatrix interrupted him with a snap.

_ "I can't believe you two! You both turn on Jaden and for what? A cry baby little whore?!" _Lady Heat continued, making the two male HEROES flinch back.

_"You two are pathetic! But your honeymoon is just about over!"_ Burstinatrix finished.

_ "We're in for it now…" _Heat whimpered.

_"See Jaden, this is why girls win 95% of fights." _Yubel told him.

Jaden could only nod in agreement, kinda relieved that he wasn't the source of the two fire HEROES angry. They were freaking scary when they were angry.

"Yeah you go, girls! Time to get our family back!" Jaden took another card from his hand. "I play the spell, Burst Return. When Burstinatrix is on the field, this card lets me bring all other Elemental HEROES back to my hand. Trust me, you guys will thank me for it."

Right after Jaden inserted the card into his duel disk, the little pink hearts on Avian and Heat's chests disappeared and both E-HEROES shook their heads as if they were just coming out of a trance.

_"What was I thinking?!" _Avian clutched his head. _"I didn't want to get married!"_

_ "My sister is never going to forgive me for this!" _Heat followed suit and held his head in despair.

The two warriors looked at each other. _"Guy pact: this never happened!" _They said together.

_"How about you two idiots get your butts over here right now or I'll tell the entire deck?!"_ Burstinatrix snapped at them.

_"Oh too late," _Lady Heat smirked as Jaden returned her to his hand.

Both HEROES gulped and got pale at Lady Heat's words as they quickly disappeared from the field and reappeared in Jaden's hand.

Jaden smiled. "Welcome back home, guys." He glanced at Blair who didn't look at all happy. "Already, now that I got my HEROES back, I think it's time for some payback."

_"Allow us, Jaden," _Lady Heat said from his hand. _"Burstinatrix and I want to teach this slut a lesson."_

"As you wish, Lady," Jaden said before he held up a card. "I play Polymerization to fuse Burstinatrix and Lady Heat together to create Elemental HERO Seraphina!"

Lady Heat reappeared on the field before the two females fused together. Their fusion form was a full grown woman with long blazing orange hair, lightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes. She wore a crown similar to Burstinatrix with a green gem in the middle of it. Her outfit, mostly, was pretty revealing with it just being red top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads with flame designs on them, a high-waist orange belt above her navel, and a short skirt forming a cape in a way at the end. She also wore knee length flame design boots (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1800).

"Oh wow, she's hot." Syrus breathed.

"Literally," Chumley said

A large fireball appeared in the new fusion monster's hand.

"When Seraphina is Fusion Summoned, she destroys one of your monsters and you take damage equal to its ATK points." Jaden explained.

Blair froze at hearing that. "Maiden in Love has 1400 ATK points and I only have 1200 life points left…"

"Yep," Jaden grinned before he looked at Seraphina. "Fire away,"

Seraphina rolled her eyes. _"Pun intended," _She mumbled as she launched the fireball straight at the Maiden.

Maiden screamed as the flames danced around her before shattering her and Blair had to cover her head as the flames wrapped around her.

(Jaden: 1500 Blair: 0)

"And that's game." Jaden said with a smile as he shared a nod with Kuriboh and Yubel before the Duel Spirits disappeared along with Seraphina when the duel ended. "Thanks for the sweet duel, Blair that was fun. Sure, I wanted to hit my head against a wall a few times during it but it still was a great match."

Blair sighed at that as she looked at him. "Alright, I guess I have to tell you my secret now…"

"Hey, I learned more than enough from our duel, Blair." Jaden told her smiling as he looked past her. "And I think our spectators learned something as well."

Looking very nervous, Blair slowly turned her head around to see Zane and the others standing a few feet behind her.

"Sure did," Alexis said with a smile as she glanced at Zane. "Love is on her mind, Zane."

Blair quickly got to her feet. "Zane, you're here!" She blush a little. "I guess you know…I'm the one who snuck into your dorm room…not Jaden. I've been in love with you ever since I first met you."

Zane nodded at that. "At the Nationals…" He remembered.

"Yeah that's right. We met right after you won the championship match. It was then I made a pledge that I would do anything to be with you. I remember you said that if I trained really, really hard, I could get into Duel Academy like you and I did." Blair smiled as she held out her arms. "And now that I'm here, we can get married!"

Zane looked a little creeped out as Jaden laughed.

"Get married! That's a good one! Your honeymoon can be in the cafeteria and Dr. Crowler can give you away!" He laughed.

"I'm not joking…" Blair murmured.

Alexis smiled a little at her. "Blair, sweetie, love doesn't work that way. You can't sneak your way into someone's heart. Just look at what happened to your Maiden. She used tricks to get love and she ended up alone and in tears. You can't use spells and disguises to find your soulmate. You have to be honest and upfront with them."

"Yeah right! You just want Zane for yourself!" Blair snapped, giving her the evil eye. "You're trying to get rid of me!"

Alexis smiled nervously, backing up a bit. "Zane, a little help, please?"

Zane stepped forward. "Blair, as flattered as I am by your affections, right now I'm in love with only one thing: dueling."

"Dueling?" Blair questioned as Zane took something out of his pocket.

He took her hand and placed the barrette she had lost in his room into her hand. "I'm sorry but it's time for you to go home." He told her.

"Wait? Why does she have to go home? Because you said so?" Jaden asked looking over at Blair who had tears in her eyes. "She's a student here at Duel Academy and a good one!"

"Jaden, she has to go home."

"Oh I see what you're doing here, Zane. You're pushing her out because she is good student; because she might dethrone you!" Jaden laughed.

"She has to go home because she only in fifth grade."

"Say….what?!" Jaden's face turned white as a ghost at that.

"Fifth grade?!" Syrus and Chumley shouted, both just in much shock as Jaden.

Jaden held his head. "Are you saying that I almost got beaten by a girl that's only ten-years old?!"

Blair stuck out her tongue and smiled. "Ten and a half if that makes you feel any better."

Jaden fell to the ground, laughing hysterically. "That's why dueling so great! If you're old enough to draw, you're old enough to win!"

"I said this once and I say it again; Blair, I think you broke Jaden." Alexis said as the group watched as Jaden was pretty much crying out tears from laughing so hard.

…

The next morning, the gang was at the docks, watching as Blair got on board to wish her a safe trip back home.

"Goodbye, everyone," She called, waving to them. "I'll be back as soon as I finish grade school and middle school too, but I'll be back!"

Jaden laughed as he looked at Zane. "You hear that, Zane?"

Zane scoffed. "Oh please, by the time she returns, I'll be long gone."

"Well, that's true." Jaden looked back at the boat before adding, "I guess Blair's crush ends right here, huh?"

Zane chuckled, closing his eyes. "I wouldn't be too sure."

"Goodbye, Jaden, my sweet prince! I love you!" Blair shouted.

Jaden's jaw dropped to the ground.

_"Wow, you are really lucky that Kia isn't here." _Yubel laughed.

"What?! She's supposed to like Zane!" Jaden protested.

Alexis giggled. "She does like Zane, but apparently, she loves you."

"Good luck with that, Jaden." Zane said before he walked away.

Syrus and Chumley followed suit.

"Hey, Chumley, wanna go and get some new cards?" Syrus asked.

"Yeah, I got one in mind," Chumley replied.

Alexis followed right behind them. "Just do me a favor, boys, and stay away from the girls in my deck."

"I'll see you soon! Write me every day! I love you, Jaden, sweetie!" Blair called.

Jaden just sighed as he waved bye. "I wish they made cards to counter this."

_"Well if it makes you feel any better, Jaden, Haou burning everything that Blair touched in his room." _Yubel said.

"That's nice…..wait what?!

_"Yeah, he wasn't too happy about the fact that he was sharing a room with a ten-year-old girl or the fact that he had to listen to Shadow keep talking about how he wanted to eat her alive."_

Jaden facepalmed.

* * *

**So what did you guys think about this one?**

**Kia: Well I think I'm going to go kill Jaden now.**

**Jaden: *runs off before Kia has a chance to do just that***

**Haou: And what's with you and giving me big roles only to push me off to the side during the chapter after them, Darky?!**

**Oh calm done, Haou. During the next chapter, you'll be showing up more. You're going to play a big part in the next one and for everyone who sent me an OC, I'm happy to tell you that all of you're OCs will appear in the next chapter!**

**Kia: Sweet! I was wondering when I was going to come back in! So what's the next chapter going to be about, Darky?**

**Well Kia, the next chapter is a fan made one which will be center around the females of the Obelisk Blue dorm.**

**Haou: *raises an eyebrow* And you're saying I'm going to be a big part of this how?**

**Oh you'll see, Haou. And after that, we're be starting on the arc I like to call, Battle City GX!**

**Kia: Battle City GX?**

**You'll see what I mean about that too but we're worry about that later. Now is the time for the question! Today's question is: "What are you top five favorite Archetypes?" This is a hard question since Yu-Gi-Oh has some amazing archetypes and just picking five isn't easy to do. But here's my favorite, not in any given order, which are HERO, Shaddoll, Crystal Beasts, Amazoness, and Gem-Knight. I love all five of the different HERO theme decks so just picking one is hard to do so I'm just saying all of them (call me a cheater but this is my FF so I make the rules). Though, I do have a special place in my heart for the Elemental HEROES the most since this was the first real deck I tried to build when I was a little kid. Plus they are just amazing. Shaddolls...holy crap, Shaddolls are amazing. I love the puppet theme they are based around and they are a FUSION deck! Plus their theme is DARKNESS as well. Seriously, if Haou didn't use Evil HEROES, I can see him using these as well. The Crystal Beast...okay let's face it, we all love the Crystal Beasts. Their deck is just fun to play and mess around with and I love the artwork for these cards. Plus, Jesse's uses them and has a freaking Rainbow Dragon for an ace monster. For the Amazoness, I just really like these's cards because they have effects that keep them from being destroyed by battle while damaging the opponent who attack them. I just like to use this deck to troll people XD. Finally, the Gem-Knight. God the Gem-Knights. Really if I was in Yu-Gi-Oh GX, this would be the deck I would use. The Gem-Knights are just so amazing to play with. I love their fusion monster and their effects and just so much more about them. Oh and let's not forget about the fact that their are SPIRITSHIPPING BABIES! Seriously, this proves that even the writers wanted Jaden and Jesse to get together.**

** Jaden: Darky, everyone wants me and Jesse to get together.**

**Aren't you supposed to be hiding from Kia?**

**Jaden: Oh right *takes off to find somewhere to hide***

**Well everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this very fast update since I have no idea when the next one will be but let's hope it won't be a month or so!**

* * *

**Elemental HERO Seraphina  
**

Atk: 2500 Def: 1800

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior/Effect/Fusion

Level: 7

Fusion Material Monsters: "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" + "Elemental HERO Lady Heat"

Effect-Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. When this card is Fusion Summoned, select and destroy 1 face-up monster on the field and your opponent takes damage equal to that monster's ATK points.

Picture: A full grown woman with long burning orange hair, lightly tanned skin, and bright green eyes. She wears a crown similar to Burstinatrix's with a green gem in the middle of it. Her outfit is pretty much revealing with it just being red top with detached sleeves, and metallic shoulder pads with flame designs on them, a high-waist orange belt above her navel, and a short skirt forming a cape in a way at the end. She also wore knee length flame design boots.


	20. Battle City GX!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey guys, Darky back!**

**Haou: Oh yay and we totally missed you too.**

**Still charming as ever, Haou.**

**Jaden: Well if it counts for anything, I missed you, Darky.**

**Thank you, Jaden. Haou, why can't you be more like Jaden?**

**Haou: We're the same person in the anime. What more do you want from me?**

**Okay true. Anyway, time to review the question from last time. Who wants to do it this time?**

**Jaden: *Shrugs* I guess I will. So Darky asked you guys last time, ****"What are your top five favorite Archetypes?" and you guys answered with ****Crystal Beasts: 4, HEROES: 4, Lightsworn: 2, Gem-Knight: 2, Ice Barrier: 1, Madolche: 1, Fabled: 1, Blackwing: 2, Red-Eyes: 1, ****Amazoness:** **1, ****Cyber Dragon: 2, Dark Magician: 1, and Dark World: 1. Huh? A lot of you guys like HEROES and Crystal Beast huh?**

**Spiritshipping!**

**Haou: *rolls eyes but sighs in relief* Well at least she can't say the other one.**

**You know, Haou, I'm in a good mood so...Darkspiritshipping!**

**Haou: *bangs head against the wall* **

**Anyway guys, I like to thank every one of you that replied to that author's note I left about what I should do. As you can tell, I just decided to skip it, and I quickly got this one done just for you guys :) Though this chapter might be shorter then what you guys are used to, I wanted it to just be a intro to the Battle City GX that I've been talking about lately. The next few chapters will be nothing but just a lot of duels so I hope you guys will like that. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

As we all know, Duel Academy Island is known worldwide for its teachings of dueling to the next generation of duelists. Because of this world wide success, other areas around the world, from the north to the south, to the east and to the west, have created their own Duel Academies. In spite of this, the original still held its place at the top and to make sure it was kept that way, every year at Duel Academy, it would have a friendly challenge with one of the other schools, this year being with North Academy.

The challenge would be a duel between the two school's represents and whoever wins gets their school a special prize.

At the moment, Chancellor Sheppard, Professor Banner, Dr. Crowler, and the rest of the staff and faculty were sitting around an oval table, trying to decide on their rep for the School Duel this year. Along with them, standing at the head of the table, was Zane Truesdale. As the top student at the school, along with being last year's rep, Sheppard thought it would be a good idea to hear his input on this year's match.

Though, once Sheppard told everyone that Zane wasn't going to be their rep again this year, Crowler flipped.

"Are you out of your mind?!" Crowler slammed his hands down on the table. "The School Duel between Duel Academy and North Academy is the biggest match of the year! We can take no chances, so it's clear that Zane should be our rep."

Sheppard nodded. "While it is true that Zane is our best student, in grades and skill, he's at his final year at the academy and I've received word that North Academy will be using a first-year student."

"Why would they do that?"

The Headmaster in question just shrugged, not having any idea either. "Who knows? But, in the spirit of competition, I think we should use a first-year student as well," he replied before he turned to look at Zane. "You understand, don't you, Zane?"

The Obelisk nodded. "Of course, Chancellor," Zane answered.

Sheppard chuckled. "Now then, the only question is who this first-year should be."

"Well that is a tough call. We have many talented first-years this year." Banner admitted to the room.

Before anyway could make a suggestion, Zane closed his eyes and said, "Jaden Yuki."

Sheppard looked intrigued from the suggestion while Crowler cringed. While Crowler didn't want a Slifer Red to represent them, he sure as hell didn't want Jaden Yuki to of all people. What's next? Is Haou going to be suggested?

"Or his brother, Haou Yuki," Zane added making Crowler look like he was about to pass out. "Either one of the twins would be a wise choice."

Banner nodded, petting Pharaoh. "I agree, Jaden and Haou are our best new students. Don't you agree, Pharaoh?"

The fat tabby mewed in response.

Crowler rolled his eyes in disbelieve. "Well, it the cat says so," he grumbled.

"Chancellor," Zane said, looking at the Headmaster of Duel Academy. "The Yuki twins will make Duel Academy proud, trust me."

Sheppard gazed at him for a few minutes before nodding. "Well we're have to decide on which one of those two it will be but alright then, it's decided, unless someone has any other suggestions?" He asked, looking at his colleagues.

Crowler gritted his teeth. _The Yuki twins, those Slifer Slackers! Every time they do well, they make me look bad! I won't stand for this a minute longer! _"What about my dear niece, Elanor?"

"Elanor?" Sheppard questioned.

"Uh course! My dear loveable niece is a straight A student with remarkable dueling skills to match! She would be the best choice to be our rep!" Crowler told everyone.

Sheppard laughed. "Now, now, Crowler. Let's not let personal feelings be the judge of that."

"Well he is right, Chancellor." Miss Fontaine pointed out to the Headmaster. "Elanor does get straight As and is a talented duelist. She was even the top duelist at East Academy before she came here. I would like to recommend her too along with a few more of my girls."

"And who may those be?" The Headmaster asked.

"Kia Macy, Amber Inoue, Akane Hara, and Masika Miller," Fontaine answered. "They all are very talented students and duelists."

Banner nodded. "I agree. I've seen Kia and Amber multiple times at my dorm and while I believe that Jaden and Haou are our best duelists, I know that those girls can take them in a fight."

"Yes, and I've seen Akane and Masika in duels as well. They are remarkable duelists as well." Sheppard noted with a nod.

"I also like to suggest Bastion Misawa." Crowler added quickly. "After all, he did get the highest score on the written test and did very well in his entrance exam duel."

Sheppard leaned back in his chair after hearing all of these suggestions. "While I believe that any one of these duelists could very well represent us, how can we choose just one?"

"Might I make a suggestion, Chancellor?" Banner said calmly.

"Of course."

"We have eight choices for our rep and this is Duel Academy after all. We have a week to decide on our rep before the School Duel so why don't we throw ourselves, uh let's say, a Battle City Finals?

Everyone in the room, besides Zane who had his eyes closed, blinked at that.

"Battle City Finals?" Sheppard questioned, rising an eyebrow in curiously.

"Ah yes, a Battle City Finals, or might we call it Battle City GX?" Banner mused, petting Pharaoh once more. "GX meaning generation next, of course. It'll be our own little tournament to decide who will represent us in the School Duel with a Quarter round, four duels of two on two with the top four making it to the Semifinals which then the four duelists have to complete in a Battle Royal, with the first two losers playing in the first semifinal and the two survivors playing in the second, and the winners of those matches have to duel against each other in the Finals with whoever wins that duel gets to be our rep?"

"Well that sounds like it's more complicated than it's worth." Crowler muttered under his breath.

Sheppard seemed to think about it for a minute before he smiled. "I like it. We can have the Quarter round today with the Semifinals tomorrow and the Finals the day after that which will still give us enough time for our rep to prepare for the School Duel."

_Well I guess that means there will be a ¼ chance that the Slifers won't be our rep. _Crowler thought gleefully. "Very well then, Chancellor."

Everyone else in the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well. Let us inform the participants." Sheppard said.

…

Jaden pointed at himself. "For real?"

"Not a joke?" Kia questioned, pointing at herself too.

Banner smiled and nodded. He had just told Jaden and the others that were a part of the Battle City GX about the little tournament they were throwing to decide who would represent Duel Academy in the School Duel. "Yes, you two, you both will be a part of the Battle City GX tournament along with Bastion, Elanor, Amber, Akane, Masika, and Haou. Though someone needs to tell that to those last two." He added since Masika and Haou weren't in his class at the moment.

"Sweet!" Jaden and Kia both exclaimed, high fiving each other.

"Hey! Don't leave me out on this!" Amber grinned, joining in on their high five from her seat above them.

Elanor looked up from the book she was reading and sighed softly. "Must we really have a tournament just to decide on one person?" She mumbled.

"Oh come on, Elanor, lighten up a bit." Akane, who was sitting next to her, said with a smile. "It might be fun. I, for one, am going to enjoy this."

"Yeah, you have fun with that." Elanor sighed as she went back to her book.

"Way to go, Jay!" Syrus cheered as he and Chumley walked up to his friend. "You might be in the School Duel!"

"No Slifer has ever done that before. You'd make Duel Academy history!" Chumley added.

"Uh course he will. If he can beat me that is," Kia said with a smirk.

Jaden glanced over at his friend with a smug look on his face. "Don't I usually beat you in a duel?" He asked.

Kia pointed a finger at him. "Okay, I don't know how you do it, but you cheat."

Jaden laughed at that. "Sure I do, Kia." He replied before he looked at Bastion, who was sitting a few seats above him. "Hey Bastion, we just might have our duel after all!"

Bastion nodded with a smile. "Indeed. Ever since my duel with Chazz, I've been formulating a new set of cards to defeat you and your monsters, Jaden."

"You said you would." Jaden remembered. "So, are ya finished?"

Bastion shook his head. "No, but it will be soon, along with a few other desks to defeat whoever I may face in a duel." He said looking at Kia and Amber.

"Oh please, there's no way you can tank my dragons, Bastion." Amber told him.

"My Dustons are not easy to defeat either, pal." Kia spoke.

"They are not lying, Bastion." Jaden said before he smiled. "Well, until then."

"Until then, my friend," Bastion replied before he got up from his seat and walked off.

Syrus looked at Jaden. "Bastion made a whole deck just to duel you with?"

"I dunno whether you should be really honored or really scared?" Chumley mused.

"Hey, we don't even know if those two will be facing off. None of us do." Kia pointed out. "Who know? Bastion could have just made that deck for nothing."

"I hope not but like Kia said. We don't know." Jaden shrugged before he stood up. "Well, I'm going to go find Haou and Masika and give them the good news. Anyone care to join?" He asked.

"Sorry Jay, as much as I would love to see Haou-" Kia rolled her eyes "-I need to get my deck prepared for this."

"Same," Amber added.

"And Chumley and I got homework." Syrus said and the koala duelist nodded.

Jaden shrugged. "Oh well, I guess I'll have to find them on my own then." With that, he took off.

…

"Okay, I'm not usually one to complain but this is boring." Masika groaned, her head collapsing on top of the book she was reading.

"You're the one that wanted to study." Haou replied with an amused chuckled as he looked up from his own study guide and at the bluenette.

"Well I didn't really have any homework to do so this was the next best thing." Masika giggled raising her head back up. "Sorry that I made you come along."

"Hey, I rather be in the library with you then in class, having to listen to my brother's snoring." Haou replied, honestly before he turned his head around to glare at something.

Masika raised an eyebrow at that. During the whole time that they've been studying in the library together, Haou, everyone once in a while, would turn to glare at nothing which Masika found strange. Not only that, this isn't the first time that Haou has done that since he happened to do this a lot of times when they hanged out.

"What are you looking at Haou?" She finally asked after a while.

"Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," Haou grumbled back a response.

Masika tilled her head to the side before a though crossed her. "Do you have imaginary friends, Haou?"

Now that made Haou quickly turn to look back at her, "What?" he questioned.

"If you do, I won't judge you. I actually think it's kinda cute." Masika admitted with a smile.

Haou didn't even try to make a reply to that as he glanced out of the corner of his eye when Shadow and Magician started laughing.

_"__Imaginary friends; that's a first," _Magician laughed.

_"__I'm liking your girlfriend more every second, Haou." _Shadow said, smirking, with his arms crossed over his chest.

**"****Shut up, you two, or I'm throwing you both into the pits of hell." **Haou growled at him quickly.

_"__Yeah, you go do that, Haou." _Magician replied, grinning.

It might have just been the annoyance that made Haou forget that they were just spirits so he didn't even stop himself from throwing a text book at them.

Uh course, since they were just spirits, it just went right through them-

-and ended up hitting Jaden instead in the face when he walked into the library.

_"__Wow, nice shot, you're highness." _Shadow beamed.

Haou blinked at that as soon as he saw Jaden get nailed by the book but he couldn't stop himself from smirking when Jaden looked at him in disbelieve and in sight pain.

"Okay, first off, ow!" Jaden groaned, rubbing his face to make sure nothing was bleeding or broken, which thankful wasn't. "And second of all, what the hell, Haou?!"

"For the record, I wasn't even trying to hit you, but that was awesome." Haou chuckled.

"Haou, how could you say that?" Masika asked, frowning at him before she stood up and went over to Jaden. "Jay, you okay?"

"Well I just got face booked." Jaden chuckled slightly at that. "Ha Facebook,"

"Jaden,"

"Don't worry, Masika. I'm fine. I've been through worse."

Masika let out a sigh of relief at that before she turned to look at Haou. "Haou, apology!"

"For what? For him having perfect timing?" Haou questioned, rising an eyebrow.

"For hitting your brother in the face with a book!"

"Again, I wasn't even trying to hit him."

"Still!"

"God, it's like I'm five all over again." Haou grumbled, getting him a glare from Masika.

"Hey, Masika, it's fine." Jaden told the bluenette. "Really, Haou does this all the time. I'm kinda used to it."

"That still doesn't make it acceptable." Masika pointed out to Jaden before sighing as she turned to face the younger twin. "Jaden, I'm sorry for what Haou did."

Both twins blinked at that.

"Uh what?" Jaden questioned.

"Masika, what the hell are you doing?" Haou asked the bluenette, narrowing his eyes in annoyance.

"Apologizing since you're not." The sea duelist replied over her shoulder.

"Oh for calling out loud here," Haou facepalmed in disbelieve.

_"__I think you're girlfriend just stabbed you in the back, Haou." _Magician stated.

_"__I think she just broke up with him to be with Jaden." _Shadow chuckled, getting him a death glare from Haou.

**"****Shadow, don't you ever say that again." **Haou growled at him.

_"__Oh touché," _

"So before I was owned by a book," Jaden rubbed his sore face, trying to change the topic. "You guys won't believe what I'm about to tell you!"

Haou rolled his eyes. "Enlighten us, Jay."

…

Later in the day, the eight duelists that were chosen for the Battle City GX tournament were summoned to the Duel Arena where they were going to figure out who they were going to be dueling against.

Unfortunately for them, Dr. Crowler was the one explaining to them how this was going to work.

The Head of the Obelisk Blue dorm had just entered the arena, pushing a small tray wheel cart in front of him that was carrying large versions of Duel Monsters cards.

"What's that for?" Akane asked as Crowler pushed the cart to be right in front of anyone.

"This is what we're going to be using to decide who you all are going to be facing off against." Dr. Crowler answered gesturing to the cards that the cart was carrying.

Amber raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't get it."

Dr. Crowler looked to be trying his hardest not to facepalm. _Why was I the one that had to do this?_ He wondered in annoyance. "To put it in simple terms, one match site is written on each one of these cards. Each one of you will draw one card and head for that place indicated. When you reach the place the card shows, you'll find out who you will be facing off against."

"So it's just by the luck of the draw huh?" Jaden grinned stepping forward to draw first. "Sweet, this is what I'm best at."

"I feel so bad for whoever he's going to be facing off against first." Kia muttered, though she was secretly hoping she got to duel against Jaden once more. If not, then she was hoping to get either Haou or Amber too. Haou, since she wanted to finish the duel they started during the beginning of the year and Amber because she really wanted a rematch against her friend.

So one by one, each one of the competitors came forward and drew their card. Afterwards, Dr. Crowler quickly told everyone not to share what they got; much to Jaden and Kia's disappointed out of anyone's. Crowler then added that anyone had a half hour to prepare before they had to go to their dueling spots.

"Oh and one more things," Crowler remembered just before everyone left to prepare. "Once the four winners have been decided, those people will have to report back here so we can get those competitors marked down for tomorrow matches."

"Sounds good to me, Dr. Crowler," Jaden said, giving him a thumbs up, before everyone left to get ready for the Battle City GX.

* * *

**And that's the beginning to the Battle City GX arc. What did you guys think?**

**Kia: Did you take that ****selection process from the manga?**

**Yeah, a lot of these up'n coming duels will take some elements from the GX manga.**

**Jaden: That sounds sweet.**

**Haou: And yet, she left us with that terrible cliff hanger on who's going to be facing who.**

**Yeah about that. That's actually going to be this chapter's question! I like to know who you guys are thinking will be facing off against each other! Oh course, I already have the matches picked out but I like to see if you guys can guess any one of them right! If you do, I'll give you a shout out during that match's chapter! And speaking of shout outs, I'm almost to 200 review for this story! Yay, so let's see if we can make it to it and whoever gets the 200 review will get a shout out during the next chapter as well!**

**Well everyone, I hope you all enjoyed the intro to the Battle City GX arc. I, for one, found it pretty funny so I hope that this makes up for it being pretty short compared to some of my other chapters.**

**-Darky**


	21. Fusion Fighters! Jaden vs Elanor!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**And the first duel of the Battle City GX is out! As you guys have read the title, Jaden is going to be dueling against Elanor in the first match! Sadly, no one guessed it right.**

**Jaden: Yeah, everyone thought that I was going to be facing off against Amber for some reason.**

**Amber: And I would have totally beat you if we had dueled.**

**Amber, Jaden the main character of GX. He never losses a duel.**

**Haou: He got beat by Zane, Aster, and Kaibaman****, remember? And some people think he got his butt kicked during his duel against Yugi as well.**

**Jaden: Who's side are you on?!**

**Haou: *shurgs* No ones. I just stating the facts here. **

**Well, I for one, think Jaden could and did beat Yugi in the final duel of GX but hey, that's just me. **

**Jaden: Thank you, Darky.**

**:) You're welcome, Jay. But anyway, I like to give a shout to YGO Fan Girl for being my 200 reviewer for this story (yay for that!) and if anyone wants to change their guesses for the next match, then you are free to do so until the end of the Battle City GX arc. Though there is a hint to who's going to be in the next match at the end of this chapter too. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the first match of the first round!**

* * *

With the start of the Battle City GX tournament, Duel Academy's classes were put on hold for the next three days of the tournament, much to the joy of the students and very much to the annoyance of Dr. Crowler, as the students of the Blue, Yellow, and Red dorms made their way to the Duel Arena where they were broadcasting the duels on the big screen. The big screen, itself, was divided into four panels, each one showing one of the four different areas that two of each of the eight duelists were going to be facing off at. Those areas of the island happened to be the mountain, the beach, the forest, and the harbor. Of course, there were cameras set there, when they had time to do that no one will know, so that the students could watch but at the moment they were turned off since none of the duels had started yet.

This happened to be a good thing for a certain HERO duelist who didn't happen to notice them.

_"__Okay, it's official….I am bored…." _Jaden groaned throwing his head back to look at the sky.

_"__Jaden, you could have used this time to get your deck ready. It's your fault that you went straight ahead to your dueling location." _Yubel pointed out to her soul partner.

_"__I was hoping for the off chance that someone would be here already." _Jaden replied sheepishly, glancing over at Yubel who had her arms folded.

_"__Judai Yuki, you have a demon soul because of me and you have the powers of Darkness at your fingertips. You've pretty much super human and yet, you still thought that a normal human being would be able to climb up a mountain in mere seconds like you can?"_

_ "__Well…if you put it that way…."_ Jaden laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

Yubel sighed and shook her head before she glanced around to make sure that indeed no one was still here but them. Lucky for them, the coast was clear so she didn't have to worry about Jaden being seen with her eyes or hearing his voice being overlaid with hers. Uh course, she noticed the cameras right away as soon as they arrived at the mountains, where Jaden ended up being placed at, but at noticed that they were off at the moment, she didn't think they had much to worry about.

However, that was before Jaden's opponent showed up.

"Huh? So I'm dueling you?"

At hearing the sound of another voice, Jaden's eyes flashed back to brown and he glanced over, from where he was sitting on a rock, but he stood up from excitement when he saw who it was. "Wow, out of all the people I thought I could be facing, I didn't think it would be you, Elanor."

The short blonde nodded in agreement. "Yes, I believe you find it funny that you're going to be facing off against the niece of your dueling proctor, am I right?"

Jaden shrugged. "Well that's part of it. After seeing you're duel against Syrus, I've wanted to challenge you and your duel spirits."

"I'm the same," Elanor replied as she glanced behind Jaden to where Yubel was hovering at. "From what I hear around campus, you're one interesting duelist, Jaden Yuki, but I'll tell you this right now. I'm not a push over like my uncle is. If you think you can beat me with just a few Fusion Monsters then you are dead wrong."

"Hey, after seeing your duel with Syrus, I know you're not." Jaden replied as he activated his duel disk.

"Good," Elanor said, activating her own duel disk. "Now do me a favor and not waste my time for dueling you."

"Uh…okay?"

(Jaden: 4000 Elanor: 4000)

"Well, ladies first," Jaden offered, drawing his opening hand.

"Very well," Elanor accepted, drawing her opening hand along with her sixth card. "I place two cards face down and summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog in attack mode."

Two face downs appeared in front of her and along with them was a robot hound monster wearing rusty green armor, had bright glowing red eyes, two large front fangs, and a gear coming out of its underbelly (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1000).

"That's a new one." Jaden mused, flinching back slightly when the hound snarled at him. "Down boy,"

Elanor sighed, signaling the end of her turn.

"Oh my turn already?" Jaden grinned as he drew. "Well, Elanor, it's time to get my game on! First, I summon to the field, Elemental HERO Voltic, in attack mode!"

Appearing from a show of electricity was a hero in purple blue armor with electricity generating in his hands (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500).

"And to add a bit more bling, I'm equipping him with his Voltic Spear." Jaden added, inserting the equip spell into his duel disk.

In a flash of lightning, a yellow lightning shape spear appeared in Voltic's hand, raising his attack points up by a 1000 (ATK: 1000-2000 DEF: 1500).

"Now attack Ancient Gear Hound Dog with Voltaic Strike!" Jaden ordered as Voltic changed at the hound with his spear ready.

Elanor sighed as she pushed a bottom on her duel disk. "Trap card open, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow."

Just before Voltic was about to strike down Ancient Gear Hound Dog, Elanor's trap rose up and a scarecrow came out of it and took the hit instead.

"Crap, I forgot you had that." Jaden grumbled as Voltic returned to his side of the field.

"That's your own fault then." Elanor replied as the scarecrow returned to her trap card and set itself face down again.

_Well this is just great. Not only does her trap block one of my attacks per turn but she gets to reset it afterwards instead of sending it to the graveyard. I need to find a way to get it off the field soon. _Jaden thought as he looked at his hand. "I'll place one card face down and end my turn." He finished.

Elanor drew her next card before she played her other face down. "Go, Cyber Summon Blaster," she said as her large blue blaster appeared behind her.

"Oh no," Jaden muttered glancing up at the blaster.

"I see you remember this card at least. Cyber Summon Blaster deals you with 300 points of damage each time a Machine type monster is special summon onto the field." Elanor explained before she held up another card. "Next I play my Graceful Charity spell card, allowing me to draw three cards and discard two from my hand."

_"__She's looking for something, Jaden; be prepared for something big." _Yubel told him as Elanor drew her cards before getting rid of two of them.

"Don't worry, Yubel, I'll will." Jaden replied over his shoulder.

"Now, since I control an Ancient Gear monster on my field, I can special summon these guys in attack mode." Elanor stated as two Ancient Gears appeared on her field (ATK: 100 DEF: 800). "And you know what that means."

Jaden gulped as he glanced up at the blaster, which was getting ready to fire. "Oh crap," he said before he was blasted to the ground, his life points dropping by 600.

(Jaden: 3400 Elanor: 4000)

"I'm not done yet, Jaden; since you control a monster, Ancient Gear Hound Dog's effect kicks in, dealing you another 600 points of damage." Elanor continued.

"Say what now?" Jaden questioned and just as he got back to his feet, Ancient Gear Hound Dog unleashed a fireball from its mouth and knocked him back down.

(Jaden: 2800 Elanor: 4000)

_"__Wow, she's not letting up at all." _Yubel mused as Jaden jumped back to his feet once more.

"Yeah, which isn't a good thing for me," Jaden added and the worst part to that was that Elanor wasn't done just yet.

Elanor pointed to her Hound Dog. "My Ancient Gear Hound Dog doesn't just do burn damage, Jaden. Since I control another Ancient Gear monster, his second effect lets me Fusion Summon without the use of Polymerization."

"Uh come again?" Jaden said taken by surprise by that one.

_"__She's really not letting up."_ Yubel spoke and Jaden nodded in agreement.

"So I'm going to fuse the two Ancient Gears on my field to Fusion Summon Double Ancient Gear." Elanor said as her two rusty gears fused together to create a monster that looked like the two gears had linked together in defense mode (ATK: 200 DEF: 1600).

"Just 1600 DEF points?" Jaden wondered just as he got blasted again by Cyber Summon Blaster.

(Jaden: 2500 Elanor: 4000)

"What it lacks in points, it makes up for with its ability." Elanor told him. "Because Double Ancient Gear's effect allows me to add one Ancient Gear card from my deck to my hand once per turn," Elanor took out her deck and picked her card. "I choose my Ancient Gear Beast."

"Now what is she up to?" Jaden wondered, unease.

Elanor held up one of the last few cards in her hand. "I activated Iron Call. Since I control a Machine Type monster, I can special summon one level 4 or below one from my graveyard but its effects are negated and it's destroyed during the end phase. Though, I don't have to worry about those last two effects since the monster I'm summoning is my buddy, Edward the Red Gadget."

Appearing from a hole in the ground, cause from the Iron Call spell card, was one of Elanor's signature monsters (ATK: 1300 DEF: 1500).

_"__Greeting everyone," _Edward said before he looked over at Elanor. _"Ready when you are, Elanor."_

Elanor nodded. "I'm going to use my Ancient Gear Hound Dog second effect again. So I'm fusing together Edward here along with my Ancient Gear Beast in my hand to summon out Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Centaur in attack mode."

Jaden watched as the red gear along with another gear made dog monster fused together to create a monster that had Ancient Gear Knight's upper body, Ancient Gear Beast's body for its legs, and had a helmet cress like Ancient Gear Golem's. It also had one red eye that was staring down at him (ATK: 2800 DEF: 2800).

"Oh you have got to be kidding me right now." Jaden muttered gazing up at the new fusion monster, not paying attention as Elanor's Cyber Summon Blaster blasted him for another 600 points of damage.

(Jaden: 1900 Elanor: 4000)

"Now Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Centaur, attack E-HERO Voltic." Elanor ordered her new beast who charged forward and back kicked Voltic right into the side of the mountain.

(Jaden: 1100 Elanor: 4000)

"Voltic," Jaden gasped as his monster was destroyed before he cursed under his breath and activated his face down. "I play Hero Signal. Since an Elemental HERO was destroyed, I can summon out a new one. I play Elemental HERO Woodsman in defense mode."

The forest HERO appeared on the field, kneeing down (ATK: 1000 DEF: 2000).

Elanor, who looked ready to command Hound Dog to attack too, instead sighed as she took the last card in her hand and placed it face down. "I end my turn but not before playing Gadjiltron Centaur's effect. Since he dealt battle damage to you, you have to remove from play one card in your graveyard."

_Great, _Jaden thought as he removed from play his HERO Signal trap card before he started his turn.

"Yeah and about time too," Jaden replied as he drew. "And because of Woodsman's effect, I can add a Polymerization to my hand." He added said card to his hand before he looked at Elanor's field.

_Okay, Elanor's got her Cyber Summon Blaster, which with four more special summons will take out the rest of my life points, her Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which will stop one of my attacks per turn, and an unknown face down. Meanwhile, she also has Ancient Gear Hound Dog, who can deal me 600 damage per turn if I control a monster and lets her Fusion summon without a Polymerization, Double Ancient Gear, which can let her add an Ancient Gear card to her hand ever turn, and her Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Centaur, who's packing a total of 2800 ATK points and make me remove a card from play in my graveyard if it does battle damage. _Jaden bit his lip. _She's totally got the field set in her favor._

_ "__So what are you going to do, Jaden?" _Yubel asked him.

_'__First, I have to get rid of her Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card since that thing is stopping me from attacking and then go for the monster that's the most threatening at the moment. While her Gadjiltron Centaur has the most attack points, Elanor's Ancient Gear Hound Dog's effects are the things that are worrying me that most.' _Jaden replied in his head before he looked at his hand and grinned. _'But if what I'm planning works, I might just be able to take out most of her field all at once.'_

"Okay Elanor, you might have taken away half of my life points last turn but I'm going to make sure I'll pay you back for that with this, Polymerization! Fusing together Elemental HEROES Bubbleman and Clayman, I summon out Elemental HERO Mudballman in attack mode!"

The HEROES of water and earth appeared on the field before they fused together to create their mud giant form (ATK: 1900 DEF: 3000).

Elanor looked up at his monster when she heard what battle position he was placed in. "Attack mode huh?"

"Yep because I'm going to equip him with this, Magnus Shield." Jaden added.

A half looking shield appeared in front of Mudballman, who gladly took it.

"Magnus Shield is an awesome equip spell that works like this. Depending on what battle position a Warrior type monster is in, it gains ATK points equal to its DEF points and vice versa." Jaden explained before smirking. "And since Mudballman is in attack mode…"

"He gains ATK points equal to his defense points," Elanor finished for him, watching as Mudballman's ATK points increase greatly (ATK: 1900-4900 DEF: 3000).

"Almost 5000 ATK points," Elanor noted before she shook her head. "But it won't do anything for you. Have you forgotten about my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow so soon?"

"Nope," Jaden grinned as he did his normal summon. "This is why I have him, Elemental HERO Stratos!"

A blue skinned hero with darker blue shoulder pads, white pants, black boots, a visor over his eyes, and had hover jets on his back appeared on the field (ATK: 1800 DEF: 300).

_"__Oh yay! Time to blow away the competition!" _Stratos exclaimed, hovering in the air.

"You said it, pal." Jaden agreed, smirking, as he looked at Elanor. "I play Stratos's ability. When he's summoned, he can destroy spell/trap cards up to the number of HEROES that I control other then him. I have Woodman and Mudballman so that's two. So let's take out her Scrap-Iron Scarecrow along with her Cyber Summon Blaster!"

_"__On it, Jaden!" _Stratos replied as he unleashed two mini tornadoes from his jets that blew Elanor's two traps right off the field.

_Huh? So the rumors about him were true after all. _Elanor thought as she sent her two traps to the graveyard.

"Now to get even for all that damage you dealt last turn. Stratos, attack Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" Jaden ordered.

_"__Bye, bye, doggy!" Stratos _said, unleashing another blast of wind that destroyed the hound.

(Jaden: 1100 Elanor: 3200)

"You're in for it now, Elanor." Jaden told her as he pointed to Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Centaur. "Mudballman, attack Gadjiltron Centaur!"

"Someone's cocky," Elanor muttered as the face down that Jaden didn't destroy rose up. "I play my trap, Fusion Dispersal!"

"Fusion Dispersal?" Jaden questioned, wondering just what the heck did that card do but he soon got his answer as Mudballman suddenly just stopped his attack.

"Fusion Dispersal: when an opponent's fusion monster's attacks, it negates the attack and ends the battle phase." Elanor explained. "But that's not all."

"It's not?" Jaden didn't like the sound of that and he sure as hell didn't like it when Mudballman suddenly just disappeared from the field, only to be replaced by the monsters used to summon it, both in attack mode (ATK: 800 DEF: 2000) (ATK: 800 DEF: 1200).

"Fusion Dispersal also sends that fusion monster back to the extra deck and summons out its Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon. Then you take damage equal to the ATK of the Fusion Material with the highest ATK." Elanor shrugged. "Well Clayman and Bubbleman both share the same attack points but either way, you're getting nailed with 800 points of damage."

"Not again," Jaden groaned as the trap card unleashed a blast at him.

(Jaden: 300 Elanor: 3200)

"I can't catch a break with this girl." Jaden grumbled.

_"__Jaden, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Stratos, Clayman, and Bubbleman are all in attack mode and even if one of them gets destroyed, you're a goner." _Woodman informed him.

"Yeah, thanks for that reminder." Jaden muttered, looking at his hand. "I play a face down and end my turn."

"Good, my turn then." Elanor drew.

"Not so fast, Elanor, I play my trap, Elemental Recharge! I might not be able to stop your attacks from happening but I can still keep myself in this game because for every Elemental HERO on my field, I gain 1000 life points. I have four so that 4000 big ones for me." Jaden told her as his life points increased.

(Jaden: 4300 Elanor: 3200)

Elanor looked a bit annoyed at that, since all that blasting she did went to waste, but she took a deep breath and continued her turn. "Because of Double Ancient Gear's effect, I can add an Ancient Gear card from my deck to my hand once per turn. I pick my Ancient Gear Cannon and now I'm going to summon it."

A rusty old cannon machine appeared on the field (ATK: 500 DEF: 500).

"Now by tributing this card, you get blasted with another 500 points of damage." Elanor explained, sending the monster to the graveyard but not before it blasted Jaden.

(Jaden: 3800 Elanor: 3200)

"Okay, I'm starting to think that you enjoy blasting me way too much." Jaden stated with a groan.

Elanor just shrugged in response as she held up the card that she just drew. "I play Spellbook inside the Pot, allowing us to both draw three cards."

Both duelists did just that before Elanor pointed at Bubbleman. "Gadjiltron Centaur, pop that warrior's bubble."

_"__That's not even a good pun!" _Bubbleman complained before Gadjiltron Centaur back kicked him off the field.

(Jaden: 1800 Elanor: 3200)

"And because of Centaur's effect, you have to remove another card from play from your graveyard."

"Thanks for reminder." Jaden groaned, removing his Voltic from the game.

"I end my turn with a face down." Elanor finished.

Jaden said nothing to that as Woodman's effect allowed him to add Polymerization back to his hand from his graveyard but the thing was, Jaden didn't know whether to play it or not. If Elanor's face down was another Fusion Dispersal or something close to that, Jaden couldn't take the risk of another one of his Fusion Monster being sent back to his extra deck along with him taking damage.

"Well I have to try something." Jaden muttered as he played his fusion card. "Okay, no more mister nice guy! This time, I'm fusing Woodman and Clayman together to summon out Elemental HERO Gaia in attack mode!"

The two earth warriors came together to create the giant earth fusion monster (ATK: 2200 DEF: 2600).

"Trap card activate, Scrap-Iron Pitfall."

"What?!" Jaden gasped as a hole appeared under Gaia, causing the titan of a monster to fall into it.

"My trap, Scrap-Iron Pitfall, activates when you special summon a monster. But don't worry, Gaia wasn't destroyed. He was just sent back to your extra deck." Elanor told him. "Oh and just like my Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, I can set this card face down again after it's been used instead of sending it to the graveyard."

_Darn it, she's stopped my fusion summoning! _Jaden cursed slightly before he looked at his field. "I switch Stratos to defense mode and play a face down. I end my turn."

"You know, I expected more from you, Jaden Yuki." Elanor told him, drawing her next card. "But it's fine. I had to face against worse opponents. Now, with Double Ancient Gear's effect, I'm going to add Ancient Gear Golem to my hand."

_"__Ancient Gear Golem? Does she plan on summoning that great beast?" _Yubel wondered.

"Not quite," Elanor answered Yubel before Jaden had a chance to. "For you see, I'm going to play Cybernetic Fusion Support! With this spell card, I can fusion summon out a Machine type fusion monster using monsters from my hand, deck, or graveyard as materials. Of course, I do have to pay half my life points first-"

(Jaden: 1800 Elanor: 1600)

"-But it's worth it because I'm fusing together the Ancient Gear Golem in my hand, Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Centaur who's on my field, and Edward the Red Gadget who's in the graveyard to fusion summon out, Atlas, or better known as Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath!"

Okay, Jaden had seen many monsters in his time, past and present, from big to small, but this thing that Elanor just summoned took the cake in size. He was pretty sure it ate it too. Its size alone made it look like the offspring of a titan and a giant and the fact that's it only red eye was staring down at him made Jaden gulp slightly. Plus it didn't help that this thing was packing major horse power (ATK: 4000 DEF: 4000).

"Well...I don't know whether to be impressed, excited, or scared." Jaden admitted.

"I say the last one," Elanor told him. "Since Atlas here has three affects you should know about. 1: he's unaffected by the effects of monster cards, 2: when he attacks a monster in defense mode whose defense points are lower than his attack points, you get dealt with the difference as battle damage, and 3: when he attacks, you can't activate any spell or traps until the end of the damage spell."

_"__Well….Jaden, I think we might be screwed here." _Stratos said from over his shoulder.

"Not yet, Stratos, not when I still have cards to play and I do. Since you haven't attacked you, I'm playing my trap, Half or Nothing!" Jaden counted as his face down rose. "Now before you attack, you can choose, Elanor, to continue your attack with your monster's strength cut in half or end the battle phase."

Atlas growled in annoyance at that but Elanor just sighed. "Atlas's attack will be cut down to 2000 and with Stratos only having 300 defense points, you've only have a 100 life points left. I think you know my answer." Elanor snapped her fingers. "Atlas, if you please?"

The metal giant let out a roar and in a blink of an eye, he blasted Stratos right off the field, and off the mountain along with it.

(Jaden: 100 Elanor: 1600)

"I end my turn with that." Elanor said before looking fully at Jaden. "So tell me something, Jaden Yuki, how do you think you've be able to turn the tides now?"

_To be honest, I don't know. _Jaden thought glancing up at Atlas again. _A monster with 4000 ATK points isn't something that can be taken down with just a single punch and with Scrap-Iron Pitfall, even if I were to Fusion Summon something, it would be sent right back to my Extra deck. She's got me cornered again! But…_ Jaden glanced down at his deck and smiled. _My deck hasn't let me down before and it's not going to start now. Time to really get my game on!_

"Well here goes everything." Jaden drew from his deck. "Well this will help. I play Spellbook inside the Pot so we each can draw three cards."

"You're just buying time now." Elanor stated, drawing her cards.

"Maybe," Jaden drew his three and as soon as he saw what the finally one was, his eyes widen as Winged Kuriboh appeared on his shoulder.

_"__Kuri," _The brown winged-furball greeted.

"Kuriboh? What are you-?" Jaden stopped when Kuriboh pointed at his hand. Taking the hint, Jaden looked at the other two cards he drew and at seeing what they were, a wide grin formed on his face. "Kuriboh, you are amazing!"

Elanor just raised an eyebrow at that. "Are you going to make your move or not?"

"Oh heck yay I am!" Jaden exclaimed placing his new buddy on his duel disk. "I summon Winged Kuriboh in attack mode!"

The winged monster disappeared from Jaden's shoulder to appear on the field (ATK: 300 DEF: 200).

Elanor blinked once at that. Twice. Three times even. "A Kuriboh? Your planning to beat Atlas with a Kuriboh?"

Winged Kuriboh kuried angry at that remark.

"Hey, easy now, Kuriboh, she hasn't seen what else I drew." Jaden smirked, holding up another card. "I play Berserker Crush! By removing Stratos from play from my graveyard, Kuriboh, here, gains all of his attack and defense points until the end of the turn."

Kuriboh's wings looked to have grown in size a bit as his points went up to match the fallen HERO's (ATK: 300-1800 DEF: 200-300).

"Not to point out the obvious but your 2300 ATK points short of beating Atlas's." Elanor pointed out with a shake of her head.

"I wasn't finished." Jaden replied holding up the final card that he drew. "Now I'm playing Riryoku!"

At hearing that card's name, Elanor's eyes widen. "Riryoku?! But that's-"

"The card's that's going to take down your beast, Elanor; Riryoku takes your monster's ATK points, cuts it in half and add that straight over to Kuriboh here." Jaden explained.

Atlas looked like he was trying to figure out what the heck was happening as he appeared to be sinking in size as Kuriboh was enlarging (ATK: 4000-2000 DEF: 4000) (ATK: 1800-3800 DEF: 300).

"3800?!" Elanor gasped in shock. "No way! That's impossible!"

"I guess I just did the impossible then." Jaden shrugged before grinning. "Kuriboh, show Elanor your true power."

_"__Kuri!" _Kuriboh flew down towards Atlas, who was now at Kuriboh old height, and slashed the once proud titan into pieces.

(Jaden: 100 Elanor: 0)

"And that's game!" Jaden said, giving his signature pose. "Thanks for the sweet duel, Elanor….uh Elanor?"

Said Obelisk was staring down at her Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Goliath card before lowering her head in shame. "Sorry, Atlas, I should have placed a spell or trap or something to have protected you."

Jaden titled his head to the side at hearing that. _She must have a really strong spiritual bond with him out of all her cards. _He thought.

_"__It appears that way." _Yubel agreed and Kuriboh, who reappeared on Jaden's shoulder, nodded to that as well.

"Hey, Elanor, you okay?" Jaden asked after a while when Elanor hadn't looked up yet.

Though, when she did hear the question, Elanor just shook her head before placing Atlas, along with her deck, back into her holder and turned to leave but not without saying, "Just because you beat me once, Jaden, doesn't mean you will be able to do it a second time. But until the day we can duel again, you better win this. I don't want to be known as the person that got beaten by second place."

Jaden blinked at the statement but he soon smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "Who said anything about losing?"

Elanor smiled slightly at that and with that, left.

"And so one duel is finished," Jaden said, looking out towards the forest from where he stood on the mountain. "Huh? I wonder how Kia's holding up on her end?"

* * *

**And so Jaden takes the first win!**

**Haou: Yeah, like no one saw that coming *****rolls eyes***

**Jaden: Haou, don't**** ruin my moment!**

**Haou: *rolls eyes again* Whatever, also, Darky, what the heck was with all of the Arc-V cards in this chapter. This is GX.**

**Haou, Arc-V is amazing and just for the fact at what the plot did with adding past elements of GX and the other series in this show makes it freaking awesome. Slight spoiler to anyone who's waiting for the english dub of Arc-V to come out, (WATCH IT NOW!) Duel Academy is in Arc-V! That was the highlight of my year there.**

**Jaden: Wait, what about the fact when they ****announced that-**

**Jaden! Let's not spoil everything that will be happening! All I'm going to say is after the news that I heard, I'm just waiting for someone to appear and kick everyone asses. But anyway, since we're on the topic of Arc-V, for those of you that have seen it so far, what do you guys think about it? Do you like it as much as I do or hate it? Just tell me in the reviews along with who do you think we will be facing who next time and so on!**

* * *

**Double Ancient Gear**

ATK: 200 Def: 1600

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 5

Fusion Material Monsters: "Ancient Gear" + "1 Ancient Gear"

Effect: Once per turn: you can add one "Ancient Gear" card from your deck to your hand.

Picture: Two Ancient Gears formed together at the top.

**sUbSoNiCSoundwave's cards (Another one for Elanor's deck):**

**Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Centaur**

ATK: 2800 Def: 2800

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Fusion/Effect

Level: 8

Fusion Material Monsters: "Ancient Gear Beast" + "1 level 4 Gadget Monster"

Effect: If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, send the top 3 cards from your opponent's deck to the graveyard.

When you fusion summon this card, apply one of the following effects to this card depending on what fusion marital you used:

Green Gadget: When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponents life points, your opponent shuffles one card in their hand into their deck.

Red Gadget: When this card inflicts battle damage to your opponents life points, your opponent removes one card from their graveyard from play.

Yellow Gadget: Once per turn; when you deal damage to your opponents life points, your opponent sends the top card of their deck to the graveyard.

Picture: Has Ancient Gear Knight's upper body, and Ancient Gear Beast's body for its legs, and has a helmet cress like Ancient Gear Golem's. Its eye changes between green, red or yellow depending on what Gadget is used to summon it.


	22. Rainbow Rematch! Kia vs Amber!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Jaden: Hey guys, where's Darky?**

**Kia: Hiding in the closest.**

**Jaden: *raise eyebrow* Why?**

**Haou: Because she's ashamed of herself for taking forever to get this chapter done and missing this story's first year ****anniversary. **

**Jaden: Oh...maybe one of us should get her?**

**Kia: I'm not leaving. After all, this is my chapter!**

**Haou: *rolls eyes* Oh give me a break here...I'll get her so I don't have to listen to crazy over here *leaves***

**Kia: Yeah love you too, Haou! *acts like she's throwing up after saying that***

**Jaden: *laughs nervously* Anyway, since Darky's not here, I'll inform you guys that Kia and Amber are dueling in this chapter and no one guessed it sadly.**

**Kia: You would think people would have guessed that since we needed a rematch.**

**Jaden: Yeah same here, Kia. *shrugs* But yeah, everyone, I'm pretty sure Darky wants you all to enjoy this after a long wait and...what else does she say?**

**Kia: Read, Review, and Enjoy?**

**Jaden: Yeah what Kia said. :) Enjoy the second match of first round of the Battle City GX!**

* * *

"Well isn't this just awesome." Kia muttered, sarcastically, throwing her hands in the air. "We're bloody freaking lost!"

_"Yeah, it's just your luck that you just happened to have drawn the forest card, huh Kia?"_ Green Duston said from his master's shoulder.

_"Oh just wait, Green, she's going to end up running into Jaden again like the last time she was in the woods."_ Red Duston said with a chuckle from his place on Kia's other shoulder.

_"Well those odds are high since those two run into each other all the time."_ Green agreed.

_"I'm still just surprised they haven't hooked up yet."_

"Oh don't you start this now." Kia said sharply to Red when he made that comment. "It's bad enough having to listen to Amber say things like that 24/7 but I don't need to start hearing it from you guys too."

_"What did I say?!"_ Green pouted getting him a glare from Red.

_"Oh you did not just throw me under the bus, Green!"_ The other Duston yelled at the first.

Kia sighed, leaning her back against a tree, and shook her head as she listened to her Dustons fight. After being with these guys for years, she was used to them getting into stupid playful fights like these but at the moment, she was kinda hoping that they would yell at each other a little bit quieter so she could think. Kia just wanted to know where her opponent was. All the card, that she drew, said that she was going to be having her match in the forest but where in the forest was the question. Kia swore she had to have been walking around blindly for the past ten minutes and she still hasn't met up with anyone yet. God, she wished Jaden was here so she wouldn't be as bored. Don't get her wrong, she loved her Dustons like family but Jaden always knew how to lighten up the mood. Heck, she would even settle for Haou at this point. At least if he showed up, she could kick his ass and then destroy him in a card game.

"Even Amber would be better then nothing and I seriously don't want to hear another one of her comments about Jaden and I at the moment." Kia thought out.

"Oh your no fun, Hope."

Kia jumped, at least a few good feet in the air, before crashing to the ground with a groan. "Jesus, Amber, you have the worst timing ever!"

"And you can be a bunny rabbit for how high you can jump." Amber chuckled looking down at her before raising an eyebrow. "Uh, need some help up?"

"I'm good," Kia replied standing back up, dusting herself off before looking at the ground and mumbled, "sorry guys".

_"You should be, Kia!"_ Red Duston exclaimed from his and Green's places on the ground. The Duston brothers had fallen to the ground when Kia jumped and then ended up getting landed on top of by the same girl when she hit the ground as well.

Kia chuckled nervously in response before turning her attention to Amber. "So I take it-"

"That I'm your opponent?" Amber grinned. "Then you are right, my friend."

Kia sighed. "Figures,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing, Amber, I was just kinda hoping for the off chance to kick Haou's ass but I guess you owe me a rematch, sister."

"And I'm going to win again!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming, Amber."

Both girls then shared a smirk as they took a few steps away from each other before activating their duel disks."

"Duel!"

(Kia: 4000 Amber: 4000)

"Well as the saying goes, ladies first!" Kia shot her a offended glare as Amber started their forest duel off. "Awesome, I summon Cave Dragon in attack mode!"

A long body, green and brown dragon with spikes on it's back appeared on the dragon duelist's field (ATK: 2000 DEF: 100).

"A 2000 attack point monster right off the bat?" Kia mused. "Planning to finish this off fast, Amber?"

"Maybe," Amber grinned, holding up a spell card. "I play Double Summon! Now I can summon another monster to my field and this time I chose my Golem Dragon in defense mode!"

Like Cave Dragon, Amber's second dragon was another long brown one with red eyes and stone like arms for shields (ATK: 200 DEF: 2000).

_A attacker and a defender, this isn't going to be an easy win but it never is with Amber. _Kia thought, watching as Amber took another card from her hand and placed it in her spell and trap card zone.

"I play this face down and end my turn." Amber finished.

"Thank you," Kia said drawing her card and smirked when she saw what it was. "I play Graceful Charity."

"Bad hand, huh Hope?" Amber asked as Kia drew her three cards before discarding two cards to the graveyard.

"Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to find out." Kia responded, looking at her new hand. "I summon Shiba-Warrior Taro in attack mode!"

A little brown dog wearing a green bandana around it's neck with a bone for a sword tied to it's side appeared on Kia's field (ATK: 800 DEF: 600).

"Oh how cute! A samurai puppy!" Amber exclaimed staring lovely at the dog. "I almost feel bad for having to destroy it...almost."

"You can try, Amber." Kia replied, placing two cards face down. "Your move."

"And it'll be one that you won't forget!" Amber said, drawing her card before pointing at Kia's monster. "Cave Dragon, dinner time!"

"Jezz, Amber, hasn't anyone told you not to kick a puppy?" Kia asked her as Cave Dragon opened it's mouth wide as he chased after Taro, who was running around, trying to escape from the dragon's attack.

"But i'm not kicking it." Amber raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well you get the idea. Go! Graceful Dice and Skull Dice!" Kia activated her two face downs which made two fables appear: one looking like a angel with a blue dice and the other a demon with a red dice.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me. You still use those things even with your rotten luck?" Amber questioned.

"Hey! My luck has been getting better!" Kia defended herself.

"Right, whatever helps you sleep at night, Hope." Amber replied, smugly.

"Oh now your in for it! Time for a roll, guys!" Kia said which made the two fables drop their dices. "Now thanks to Graceful Dice, my monster's attack and defense points are multiple by what number I get from a one to a six while Skull Dice divides your monster's. Now give me someone good, Lady Luck!"

"You really have been hanging out with Jaden for way to long."

"Oh shut up! Hopefully some of his luck has rubbed off on me."

"Yeah, his bad luck at chance games." Amber smirked as Skull Dice landed on just a two. "Oh nice," she commented as her dragon's strength was just cut in half (ATK: 2000-1000 DEF: 100)

"Oh come on! At least give me something good!" Kia complained, watching the Graceful Dice landed on a three. "Yes! Thank you, lord Silfer!"

"Don't you mean Obelisk?"

"Nope," Kia grinned as Shiba-Warrior Taro attack points tripled (ATK: 800-2400 DEF: 600) and countered attack, destroying Cave Dragon.

(Kia: 4000 Amber: 2600)

"Now who's the one with the bad luck around here, Amber?" Kia asked, smugly.

"Well I have to give you props, Hope, I thought that would have back fired on you." Amber admitted with a shrug. "Oh well, can't win them all-" she smirked, "-but I can sure as hell win this one. I play my trap, Damage Codenser! Since I took damage, I discard one card from my hand and then I can summon a monster from my deck with ATK less than or equal to the damage I took. I just got nailed with 1400 so I'm summoning my Masked Dragon in attack mode!"

A white and red dragon appeared on Amber's red with a roar (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1100).

"Uh...well...crap..." Kia muttered looking at the new monster before her own as it suddenly returned to her hand. "Double crap..."

"Oh yay, I almost forgot about your monster's effect. While it can't be destroyed in battle, it, however, returned to the hand when a card is destroyed by battle or effect." Amber grinned. "And you know the best part about this is, Hope?"

"It's still your battle phase and I'm wide open for an attack." Kia cursed. "Triple crap,"

"Yep, Masked Dragon, charged!" Amber ordered as her new fired out a fireball at Kia, burning her life points away.

(Kia: 2600 Amber: 2600)

"Well I said charged but that will do." Amber shrugged with a grin as she played a face down and ended her turn. "And would you look at that, Hope, we're all tied up again but since I have better field while you have nothing, I do believe that I'm winning at the moment."

"I wouldn't count your chickens before they hatch, Amber." Kia replied and Amber looked surprised to see her friend grinning. "What with the Warrior of Darkness staring you down."

"What are you talking...oh that Warrior of Darkness..." Amber trailed off as Kia's Gorz the Emissary of Darkness appeared on the field from his effect (ATK: 2700 DEF: 2500). "Great..."

"Yep, for me that is. Since I took damage while my field was empty, I could special summon this big boy right out just like that and since I took battle damage, I can special summon a Emissary of Darkness token with attack and defense equal to the damage I took." Kia said as her female version of Gorz appeared (ATK: 1400 DEF: 1400). "Now what were you saying, Amber?"

"That your a really good actor." Amber mumbled. "Oh, and it's your move."

"Hell yeah it is." Kia grinned, drawing her card. "I summon Winged Minion in attack mode."

A little blue skinned with green and purple appeared on her field (ATK: 700 DEF: 700).

"Now, by sending this little guy to the graveyard, a fiend type monster on my field gains 700 ATK and DEF." Kia explained as the blue fiend disappeared from her field and Gorz's pointed increased (ATK: 2700-3400 DEF: 2500-3200).

"Now, I'm going to equip Gorz with Fairy Meteor Crush, allowing him to do piece battle damage." Kia continued, placing the equip spell in her spell and trap card zone.

"Okay, I'm starting to think I shouldn't have been mouthing off like that." Amber mused, sweat dropping.

Kia just smirked in response. "Yeah you really shouldn't have been. Gorz, attack Golem Dragon!" She ordered right before her fiend warrior slashed the dragon right in half with his sword.

(Kia: 2600 Amber: 1200)

"Emissary of Darkness token, take out Amber's Masked Dragon!" Kia continued.

The token monster slashed the dragon who in turned fired a fireball right back at the token, destroying them both.

"Okay, what was the point in doing that one, Hope?" Amber questioned as she took out her desk. "You just destroyed your own token since Masked Dragon's effect allows me to summon a dragon type monster with 1500 ATK or less when it's destroyed."

"Oh I know about it's effect but it's better to get it off the field now then later." Kia replied, watching as Amber picked her monster.

The ginger girl just shrugged in reply as she summoned her new dragon. "Well your going to have to try harder then that because I'm summoning another Masked Dragon in defense mode."

A second copy of Amber's last dragon appeared in defense mode.

Kia facepalmed. "Seriously?"

"Hey, if you hate me now, your really going to want to kill me for this. I play my face down, Inferno Reckless Summon. Since a monster with 1500 ATK or less was special summoned to my field, I can summon out all the other copies I have of it from my hand, deck, and graveyard."

The first Masked Dragon that was destroyed along with a third from Amber's deck appeared on each side of the second dragon in ATK mode.

"Again, seriously?!" Kia groaned.

"Hey, you get to summon out all the other copies of Gorz you got too, Hope." Amber pointed out.

"I can't. This is the only copy of Gorz I have." Kia replied with another groan.

"Well it sucks to be you then."

"Oh shut up, Amber."

Amber just smirked in response. "It's still your move, Hope, what are you going to do?"

Kia mumbled something under her breath before she sighed. "I end my turn."

"Good and now it's time to end this!" Amber grinned as soon as she saw what she drew. "Yes! Prepared to get owned, Hope!"

"Dare I ask by what?" Kia questioned, really hoping she wouldn't be regretting those words.

"By this, Dragon's Mirror!" Amber exclaimed, activating her fusion card.

"Me and my big freaking mouth..." Kia trailed off, really hating life at times.

"Now with the power of Dragon's Mirror, I fuse together the Cave Dragon and Golem Dragon that are on my graveyard along with my three Masked Dragons on my field to summon out Five Headed Dragon!"

Kia could only curse under her breath as the dragon that had beaten her during her last duel against Amber appeared in all it's glory, it's five different elemental heads staring down at her (ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000).

"Uh...hey big guy...how have you been?" Kia asked nervously, glancing up at the five dragon heads that all looked ready to tear her into pieces.

"Oh he's been doing great, Hope." Amber answered before her grin widen as she held up another card. "I know Gorz barely has enough attack to still leave you standing with life points so I play this, Double Attack!"

"Lady Luck, if I survive this, I'm finding you and struggling you for giving Amber a good hand." Kia grumbled under her breath.

"You know, you complain a lot, Hope."

"Only when I'm dueling you, Amber."

"That's a lie."

"Shut up,"

"Uh no, I rather order my dragon to attack. Speaking of which, he's all yours, boy!" Amber said right before each one of her dragon's heads let out a blast of it's respected element and wiped Gorz off the field.

(Kia: 1000 Amber: 1200)

"And now it's game over, Hope; Five Headed Dragon, wipe out her remaining life points!" Amber ordered.

"This it it," Kia closes her eyes to take a deep breath before reappearing them and said, "Your dragon might have beaten me last time, Amber, but I didn't have this little guy last time!"

"Huh?" Amber raised an eyebrow in question just as a little purple monster with a rainbow coming out of it's forehead appeared on Kia's field and ended up taking the attack for her instead. "What the heck?!"

"Rainbow Kuriboh, sucker." Kia states to the much confused Amber. "Since he was in my graveyard and you declared a direct attack, I could special summon him to take the hit for me."

"But when did he get..." Amber paused as she remembered something. "Graceful Charity..."

"Yep," Kia confined before she took Rainbow Kuriboh off her duel disk and smiled sadly. "Thanks for saving my butt, pal."

Rainbow Kurboh just winked in response before Kia pocked her monster because of it's effect.

"Wow, even when Jaden isn't here, you still find ways to show you like him." Amber smirked, causing Kia to blush a bit.

"Hey! The card he gave me saved me from losing! So yeah, I'm grateful! Got a problem with it?!"

Amber raised her hands in defenses. "Not at all. Anyway, I guess I end my turn at that. Now let's see if you can tank my dragon, Hope."

"Oh I will, Amber." Kia told her, placing her fingers on her deck, getting ready to draw her next card. "Lady Luck, if you give me something good, I'll forgive you."

Kia drew her card and looked at it. "This will help. I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards."

Kia drew her cards and and wide grin formed on her face when she saw what she got. "Yes!"

Amber raised an eyebrow, wondering just what the heck did Kia drew.

"Time to win this. I play Monster Reborn to summon Gorz the Emissary of Darkness back from the graveyard in attack mode."

The fallen warrior of darkness reappeared on Kia's field.

"Now I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode." Kia continued, summoning her shiny ponyta to the field (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1000).

"Uh, you mind telling me just what the heck your planning, Hope, because I'm so confused at the moment on what the heck your trying to do." Amber admitted. "Since neither of your monsters aren't even close in ATK to my dragon's."

"Amber, I can count. I know that they aren't going to beat Five Headed Dragon on their own but if I can get the right card, they will." Kia told her, getting ready to draw another card. "Since because of Sunlight Unicorn's effect, once per turn, if I draw a equip spell, I can add it to my hand and if I can get the one I need, your done for."

"If Lady Luck doesn't screw you over first." Amber smirked. "Well good luck with that, Hope, you'll need it."

"I don't need luck this time." Kia stated, drawing her card and as soon as she noticed what it was, her grin almost looked like it would have formed off her face. "And bingo was his nameo!"

"Uh what?"

"Never mind that!" Kia waved off as she showed Amber the card that she just drew and Amber's eyes widen when she saw that it was Megamorph.

"No way, you got it." Amber breathed in surprised, watching as Kia equipped the equip spell she just drew to Gorz and since her life points were lower, Gorz's attack points doubled (ATK: 2700-5400 DEF: 2500).

Although Amber panicked for a few seconds, she however laughed and smacked herself on the forehead when she remembered something. "Oh nice try, Hope. You almost had me there. Did you forgot that Five Headed Dragon can't be destroyed in battle unless it battles a light monster?"

"Uh no, I'm not that stupid." Kia replied holding up the second to final card in her hand. "While Gorz can't destroy your dragon, he can, however, take out the rest of your life points with this, Gift of the Martyr! By sending Sunlight Unicorn to the graveyard, I can add it's attack points to Gorz's."

"...come again?" Amber queried watching as Sunlight Unicorn disappeared from the field to power up Gorz (ATK: 5400-7200 DEF: 2500). "Uh oh..."

Kia just smiled sheepishly. "I would say sorry but I really want payback after getting blasted into a tree by that thing. Gorz, time to end this." Kia snapped her fingers.

Gorz raised his sword and charged at the five-headed monster. He slashed the great beast with his dark blade and while the dragon survived the attack, Amber, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky as the force of the attack threw her back into a tree, knocking out the rest of her life points.

(Kia: 1000 Amber: 0)

"Game! Set! Match! Winner yours truly!" Kia grinned as the Duel Monsters holograms disappeared. Turning off her duel disk, Kia went over to Amber, who looked kinda dazed after hitting the tree full on. "Hey, Amber, are you okay?"

"That depends on your definition of okay." Amber groaned, rubbing her forehead temples. "Are there supposed to be two of you?"

Kia sweated dropped and scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Uh sorry about that. I guess I got a little carried away...maybe I should take you to see Miss Fontaine?" She suggested.

"You're saying that like I'm hurt."

"Amber, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Twenty-four,"

"Yeah, I'm taking you to Miss Fontaine."

* * *

**Jaden: Sweetness! Kia takes the second win!**

**Kia: *grins* Of course I would. You ****doubted my skills, Jaden?**

**Jaden: As if! You're awesome, Kia!**

**Kia: *blushes and looks away* Uh...thanks Jay...**

**Wow, I leave for a few minutes and I come back to see you two flirting up a storm? I should leave more often!**

**Jaden: *blushes and looks away as well* Darky, you're back! Uh...nice timing.**

**Yeah...well...I had to face the music sometime. I'm just waiting for the complain reviews now -_- **

**Haou: You deserve everything that's coming for you. **

**Thanks Haou, you really know how to cheer a girl up.**

**Kia: And this is why we ship him with...**

**Haou: *sends a death glare at Kia* DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!**

**Kia: Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Tell me, Haou, did Jehu kick you out of bed? **

***Kia runs off with Haou chasing after her with murder in his eyes***

**Jaden: *sweatdrops* Uh what just happened?**

***shrugs* I never know what's happening around here, Jaden. Anyway, onto the question! I asked you guys what you thought about Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V last time and I'm glad to see that you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. The latest episode (54) made me die of laughter (I love Yugo so much XD). But onto the question at hand! Which Archetype do you want to see get some more support? For me, I want some more Aroma cards (love this new archetype), Cloudian, Venom, and the archetype that I want the most support for this, of course, Evil HEROES!**

**Jaden: Darky, everyone wants more Evil HEROES.**

**Well can you blame them, Jaden? Evil HEROES are the strongest of the HEROES but they are so limited on what they can do since they can't do anything without Dark Fusion which is hard to get since there's no cards that adds it to your hand from your deck and/or graveyard. Plus, think of all the dark counterparts they could make from the Elemental HEROES!**

**Jaden: *looks nervous at the thought of that* Yeah, let's give Haou more power...**

**Well he is the power, Jaden. XD Anyway guys, I'm truly sorry for the long wait and I'm not making any promises when the next chapter will be up but like always, thanks for reading, and with two more duels until the second round, who do you guys think will be dueling next? **


	23. Nature vs Machines! Masika vs Bastion!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**I got another chapter finished! Yay!**

**Haou: After another month too BTW**

**Jaden: This is kinda normal for Darky now, though.**

***laughs nervously* If I actually get a chapter posted before a month passes then that's weird XD Anyway, time for round three of Battle City GX! This time it's going to be...Masika VS Bastion!**

**Haou: Finally, we get to see a good match.**

**Kia: Your just saying that because it's your girlfriend dueling, Haou.**

**Haou: ...No comment *leaves***

**Kia: Wow, he gets mad when we talk about Darkspiritshipping but just walks out on us when we talk about him and Masika together.**

**I just don't question Haou at this point. Also, I'm going to give a shout out to buddy Blaze (AKA: Above the Winter Moonlight) for being the only one to guess this match up and also yes, your match up between Akane VS Haou is finally going to happen next chapter (I would say this is a spoiler but their the only two left to face off so it really isn't a spoiler huh?) I also want to inform you guys that there is an XYZ monster in this chapter but I changed it to a Fusion Monster instead because this is GX and XYZs weren't around when this first came out. The changed form of it will be at the end. **

**And as always, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter even if it's kinda short (I had no idea what to do with this duel to be honest XD)**

* * *

Though she didn't like to admit it out loud, Masika loved to build sandcastles. She remembered when she was little and her parents used to take her to the beach whenever they got the chance. She would ran around the shore in her bare feet, play in the ocean, and of course, build her sandcastles. It was a good life.

Though, that was before the illness had hit.

Masika shook her head before smacking herself in the forehead. "No! Bad thoughts! Stay out!" She scolded herself with a sigh. "Just continue to work and they will go away!"

Currently, the female bluenette was sitting in the sand at the beach of the island, building what appeared to be a sandcastle but the whole thing looked ready to collapse in on inside.

Though Masika didn't mind if it did. She learned over time that sometimes you'll have to destroy something to make it better.

"Destination and creation..." Masika muttered to herself before gigging a bit. "I'm starting to sound like Haou...I wonder if I'm going to be facing off against him?" She wondered, looking over her shoulder. "I don't know whether to hope for that or not after the talk we just had?"

Masika just shrugged before turning her attention back to her sandcastle. "Maybe I should add a flower to it?" She mused.

Liking that idea, Masika smiled and stood up. She turned around to start heading towards the forest but when she did, she walked right into someone causing that person to fall on their butt while Masika fell right on top of her sandcastle, crushing it.

"Oh, not again." Masika groaned sitting up to shake the sand out of her blue locks. "Just when I thought I was finally starting to get over my clumsiness."

"No, this one on me. I was deep in thought about math equations and I didn't notice where I was looking."

"Huh?" Masika glanced over at who she walked into. Dark hair, hint of an accent, only person in the tournament to be in the Ra Yellow dorm- "Oh Bastion; fancy walking into you of all people." The female Obelisk greeted with a sheepish smile.

"Indeed," Bastion agreed standing up and dusting the sand off himself before offering a hand to Masika which she gladly took to stand up. "Oh and sorry about your...was that a sandcastle?" He questioned, gesturing to the pile of sand.

Masika glanced behind her as she brushed the sand off her uniform. "Well it was but it's fine. I wasn't having much luck with it away but you know the saying, 'if you first don't succeed, try try again.'" She quoted with a laugh. "I bet I can make it bigger and badder the next time around."

Masika then grinned and pointed to the duel disk on Bastion's arm. "But hey, you didn't come here to listen to me talk about sandcastles. You came here to duel, am I right?"

"That I did," Bastion replied as Masika bent down and picked up her duel disk she had placed to the side when she was building her castle. "Though I will admit, Masika, I didn't think I would be facing you. The odds of that happening was 14% but still, I always come prepared." Bastion unzipped his jacket and opened one of his six pouches, took the deck out, and placed it in his duel disk before activating it.

"Like wise, Bastion." Masika replied, taking a few steps back as she adding her own deck into her duel disk. "Well, ready when you are." She said, activating her disk.

"Duel!"

(Masika: 4000 Bastion: 4000)

"Well Bastion, I'll let you have the first move if you want?" Masika offered.

"That's very kind of you and also very foolish at the same time." Bastion commented, but he took her up on her offer and drew his sixth card. "I summon Magnet Ape Epsilon in attack mode!"

A monster that appeared to be made up of different metals and parts in the shape of an ape appeared on Bastion's field (ATK: 1700 DEF: 500).

"Next, I activating the spell card, Miracle Rupture. With this, I can send a rock-type monster from my deck to the graveyard, shuffle my deck, and then draw a card." Bastion continued, taking out his deck.

_Huh? I don't know whether he's trying to get something in his graveyard or trying to add cards into his hand? _Masika thought, watching as Bastion send his monster to the graveyard, shuffled his deck and then drew his card. _Bastion's a wildcard with his dueling from what I heard. Who knows what he's planning? _

"Now with that magnet monster in the graveyard, I play my Magnet Reborn spell card! By paying 500 life points, I can special summon that monster onto my field."

(Masika: 4000 Bastion: 3500)

"So that was his plan." Masika realized as what appeared to be a metal red bird flew onto Bastion's field from the graveyard (ATK: 1200 DEF: 1400).

"I summon my Magnet Eagle Delta in attack mode." Bastion announced before he placed a face down to end his turn. "It's your move, Masika."

"And it will be one you won't be forgetting anytime soon, Bastion." Masika replied, drawing her card before grinning. "Just what I wanted! First, by discarding a water monster from my hand, I can special summon Mermail Abyssteus in attack mode!"

A ancient fish known as the Dunkleosteus swum out of the ocean that the two duelists were dueling by wearing silver armor and carrying a spear made out of coral (ATK: 1700 DEF: 2400).

"And since Abyssteus was special summon this way, I can add a level 4 or lower Mermail monster from my deck to my hand." Masika continued, taking out her deck and picking her monster before holding it up to show to Bastion. "The monster I chose is Mermail Abyssdine and because of it's effect, when it's added to my hand from my deck or graveyard by a card effect, I can special summon it right onto my field."

A child mermaid that looked to have taken the sharp of a sea angel appeared from the sea with a giggle (ATK: 1000 DEF: 200).

"Now for Mermail Abyssdine's second effect, because she was special summoned, I can special summon one level 3 or lower Mermail monster from my graveyard but before she does, I'm chaining her effect with the effect of Mermail Abysshilde. Since she was sent to the graveyard by Abyssteus's effect, I can special summon a Mermail monster from my hand." Masika grinned at that, holding up two cards. "So with Abyssdine, I'm bring back Abysshilde from my graveyard and with Abysshilde, I summon to the field, Mermail Abyssmegalo!"

Appearing next to Masika's other seas creatures was a mermaid with the form of a eel (ATK: 1300 DEF: 400) and the other having the appearance of a red Megalodon shark with it's teeth as a sword (ATK: 2400 DEF: 1900) both in attack mode.

"My, don't we have an impressive aquarium?" Bastion spoke, gazing at all of Masika's sea monsters like he was at an aquarium.

Masika giggled at that. "I try but sorry, Bastion, but you're going to have to say goodbye to one of these lovely mermaids. I play Abyssmegalo's effect. By tributing a face up water monster on my field, he can attack twice during the battle phase this turn."

Mermail Abyssdine giggled again as she jumped back into the water and as soon as she did so, the water levels appeared to have rose a bit, surrounding Mermail Abyssmegalo and making a blue aura appear around him.

"Sorry about this, Bastion, but it wasn't wise to come into a sea duelist's territory." Masika joked before pointing at Magnet Eagle Delta. "Alright Abyssmegalo! It's time to play Jaws! Attack!"

Jumping into the water, the monster's fins were the only thing that could be seen as it swum over to the Eagle, jumped out of water and sunk it's teeth into the metal bird, dragging it under the water, destroying but more like eating it alive as the Eagle cried out in pain.

(Masika: 4000 Bastion: 2300)

"Wow, that was...brutal..." Bastion spoke, staring at the spot where his monster was destroyed.

Masika scratched the back of her head. "Yeah...I think I've been spending way to much time with Haou. His dueling style is starting to rub off on me..." She laughed, nervously. "My bad..."

"Well it won't happen again." Bastion responded, gesturing to his other magnet monster. "Since a magnet monster on my field was destroyed, Magnet Ape Epsilon's effect activates, increasing his attack by 400 points until the end of this turn."

Magnet Ape Epsilon pounded his fists together as his attack rose (ATK: 1700-2100 DEF: 500).

"To bad that his attack is still lower then Abyssmegalo though." Masika pointed out.

"You would think so if it wasn't for my trap card, Last Magnet!"

"Last...Magnet?" Masika questioned as Abyssmegalo's head surface only for his whole body to rise out of the water as a giant magnet dropped from the sky and onto the sea serpent's back (ATK: 2400-1600 DEF: 1900). "Huh?" Masika stared, wide eyed. "What just happened?"

"Last Magnet: it activated when you destroyed Magnet Eagle Delta. Now that monster you attacked with is equip with Last Magnet, causing your sea serpent to lose 800 ATK points." Bastion explained as Abyssmegalo collapsed on the shore, barely carrying the large magnet on his back.

"Oh not cool, Bastion." Masika pouted, ending her battle phase since none of her other monsters were strong enough to take down Magnet Ape Epsilon. "Sharks are already endangered and now your dropping magnets on them?"

Bastion opened his mouth to that but just closed it, seeing no point in starting a fight about that. "It's still your move, you know?"

"Oh yeah," Masika gigged, placing a card face down. "That's all for me."

With her turn ended, Magnet Ape Epsilon's ATK went back to normal (ATK: 2100-1700 DEF: 500).

"My draw," Bastion drew his card, looked at it, and summoned it to the field. "I summon Magnet Crocodile Zeta in attack mode."

Like Bastion's other monsters before this one, this magnet beast was made out of different metals and magnets in the form of a crocodile this time (ATK: 1600 DEF: 1200).

"Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down."

A mini typhoon come out of the spell card and destroyed Masika's face down.

"Well that wasn't what I was planning for but hey, that works too!" Masika grinned, holding up the card that Bastion just destroyed. "Since Abyss-scorn was sent to the graveyard while it was set, one of your monsters is destroyed."

Hair like tentacles shot out of the water, wrapped themselves around Magnet Ape Epsilon, and dragged the monster into the water, drowning it.

"Okay, again, brutal." Bastion spoke before shaking his head. "But since a magnet monster was destroyed, Magnet Crocodile Zeta gains 400 ATK points until the end of the turn." (ATK: 1600-2000 DEF: 1200)

"And they all have the same effect...good to know..." Masika mused, trailing off.

"And I'm not done just yet. I activate Premature Burial. By paying 800 of my life points, I'm being back the monster that you just destroyed, Magnet Ape Epsilon." Bastion continued, activating the equip spell.

(Masika: 4000 Bastion: 1500)

The metal ape rose up from the ground and onto the field at the cost of some of Bastion's life points.

"Now Magnet Ape Epsilon and Magnet Crocodile Zeta, attack Masika's Mermail Abyssmegalo and Mermail Abysshilde!" Bastion ordered as both of the magnet monster target their respected opponents and destroyed them, leaving Masika with only Abyssteus on her field.

(Masika: 3200 Bastion: 1500)

"Well I guess I had that one coming." Masika joked, watching as Bastion's monsters returned to his side of the field.

To be honest, Bastion didn't know what to say to that so he didn't say anything. He just played two face downs and ended his turn.

During that, Zeta's attack returned to normal (ATK: 2000-1600 DEF: 1200).

"Okay, give me something I can use, deck old buddy." Masika spoke, drawing her card but as soon as she saw what it was, her eyes widen. "Hey, this is..."

_Flashback:_

"Haou, I still think you should apology to Jaden for hitting him in the face with a book." Masika told the older Yuki twin as they made their way out of the Duel Arena.

"Are you still on that?" Haou questioned in a annoyed tone, if it was because of what she said or was annoyed at something else, Masika couldn't tell.

"Yes, because it wasn't nice."

Haou mumbled something under his breath that Masika couldn't make out clearly before Haou suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to face her. "Will you stop being angry at me if I apology to Jaden?"

"I'm not angry at you." Masika corrected him before nodding. "But I would like it very much if you did."

Again, Haou mumbled something under his breath before sighing. "Fine, only because you asked me to." He then shot a glare at something, causing Masika to raise an eyebrow.

"You're imaginary friends bugging you again, Haou?" Masika asked.

"You could say that." Haou grumbled, turning his attention back to her. "Look, Masika, for your sake, I hope we don't have to face against each other until the finals of this stupid and pointless tournament. So-" Haou reached into his pocket and took something out of it and handed it to her. "-here."

"Huh?" Masika took what he was offering to her and looked at it. What he gave her was two Duel Monster cards: one being a monster with the other being a spell. "What are these for?"

"A good luck gift," Haou answered, glancing away as Masika looked at him. "I figured you already had those two cards in your deck so I thought..." the dark duelist trailed off, causing Masika to smile.

"I love it, Haou." Masika told him, honestly. "Thanks moody."

"Yeah...whatever..." Haou replied in a low tone as he started walking away again. "So you better not lose now." He said over his shoulder.

"And you better not break your promise and apology to Jaden!" Masika called back, still with a wide smile on her face.

_End flashback:_

"Don't worry, Haou, I won't lose now thanks to this." Masika smiled before she placed the card that she drew into her hand and summoned another monster onto the field. "Get ready, Bastion, because I'm going to summon Neptabyss the Atlantean Prince in attack mode!"

Appearing on Masika's field was a boy with long wild black hair and blue eyes. He was barefoot dressed in blue armor, wearing a golden crown and was carrying a trident as a weapon (ATK: 800 DEF: 0).

"While Neptabyss might not be the fighting type, his special ability sure does make up for it." Masika continued with a grin. "You'll see, Bastion, by sending a Atlantean monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can add another one to my hand."

Masika took out her deck. She sent an Atlantean monster to the graveyard before adding another one to her hand. Masika showed it to Bastion, the monster being Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon.

"Your ace monster." Bastion spoke after seeing what Masika added to her hand.

Masika giggled at that. "Well he was my ace monster until someone special gave me another card." She revealed before holding up the card she drew at the start of the Drawing Phase. "I'm activating Polymerization to fuse together Neptabyss the Atlantean Prince with Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon to summon out Mermail Abyssgaios in attack mode!"

The giant sea dragon that Masika added to her hand appeared on the field before he and Neptabyss fused together to create an age old version of Neptabyss from the wrist up with Poseidra's body from the wrist down (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1600).

"Your deck is just full of impressive monsters, Masika." Bastion admitted too, glancing up at the large beast that looked like Poseidon from Greek Mythology.

"Well the ocean is full of surprises." Masika response with a laugh before pointing at Abyssgaios. "With Abyssgaios on my field now, level five and higher monsters on your side of the field cannot attack and once per turn, he can negate the effects of all face-up monsters you currently control that have less ATK than him, until the end of the turn." She explained.

"So when he attacks and destroys one of my Magnet monsters, the other won't be getting an attack bonus." Bastion acknowledged, wide eyed.

"Yep," Masika confirmed with a smile. "But before Abyssgaios starts destroying the house, or in this case the beach, let's take care of Crocodile Zeta. Abyssteus attack!"

The other sea serpent on Masika field launched forward and stuck Zeta with his coral spear, destroying the crocodile.

(Masika: 3200 Bastion: 1400)

"Now Abyssgaios, attack Magnet Ape Epsilon with Raging Thunder!" Masika commanded.

Abyssgaios roared as he raised his trident to the skies. Lightning flashed across the heavens before a bolt of lightning struck the magnet beast, destroying it.

(Masika: 3200 Bastion: 300)

"Hell yeah! That's how we do it in Masika's town!" Masika cheered before covering her mouth. "Oh excuse my language. I guess I've been hanging out with Kia to much too." She laughed nervously.

"That's quite alright," Bastion assured her as Masika signaled the end of her turn. "And I must say, Masika, that fusion monster surprised me a bit but that doesn't mean I wasn't prepared for something like this to happen."

"Come again?" Masika questioned, raising an eyebrow as Bastion drew his card.

"I'm also prepared if I happen to be backed into a corner such as this. That's why I always keep my best cards until the end. For example, this guy right here, Block Golem!"

A golem sized monster made up of different colored logos appeared on Bastion's field (ATK: 1000 DEF: 1500).

"I activate Block Golem's effect! Since all the monsters in my graveyard are of the Earth attribute, I can tribute Block Golem to special summon two level 4 or lower rock type monsters from my graveyard but with their effects negated for this turn." Bastion explained. "With this, I'm bringing back Magnet Ape Epsilon and Magnet Crocodile Zeta!"

Block Golem disappeared from the field for him to be replaced by the two fallen magnet monsters in attack mode.

"Wow, those magnets really don't like to stay down." Masika mused.

"Next, I play my trap, Call of the Haunted, to bring back my third beast: Magnet Eagle Delta!"

The first of Bastion's two traps rose up and once it did, the final member of Bastion's magnet trio reappeared on the field as well.

"I guess I'm not the only one that can special summon a lot of monsters in one turn but why in attack mode for all of them?" Masika asked not getting what Bastion was trying to do.

"Because they are not going to be on the field for much longer." Bastion answered, showing her the card that he just drew. "I activate Magnet Fusion! With this, by tributing Magnet Eagle Delta, Magnet Ape Epsilon, and Magnet Crocodile Zeta, I can fusion summon out, Electromagnetic Magnedragon in attack mode!"

"A Fusion Summon?!" Masika exclaimed from surprise, not expecting Bastion to be one to use Fusion Summoning but here he was with his three Magnet monsters fusing together to create a machine dragon like beast with red eyes and large metal wings (ATK: 3500 DEF: 1500).

"Okay, I will admit that that thing is terrifying." Masika admitted before letting out a sigh of relief. "Good thing Abyssgaios's effect prevents it from attacking."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, Masika, since I activate my second face down, Breakthrough Skill!" Bastion continued, playing his other set card. "This trap negates one of your monster effects until the End Phase of the turn."

"Trap does what now?" Masika went wide eyed before turning to look at Abyssgaios lowing his trident.

"With his effects negated, Electromagnetic Magnedragon is allowed to attack again." Bastion stated. "Electromagnetic Magnedragon, attack now with Magnet Inferno!" He ordered.

The magnet dragon let out a fearsome roar before letting lose a large steel made fireball that blasted Abyssgaios right off the field.

(Masika: 2500 Bastion: 300)

"Okay this looks bad but I still have life points left." Masika told herself more then to Bastion.

"Electromagnetic Magnedragon's effect activates: when it destroys a monsters in battle, you take damage equal to your destroy monster's attack points." Bastion added. "And with a grand total of 2800 ATK points, that's all it takes to finish this duel off."

"Your dragon part Flame Wingman/Infernal Wing?" Masika gulped when Electromagnetic Magnedragon unleashed another metal fireball at her. "Uh oh."

And that was all that Masika wrote as the magnet dragon's effect took out the rest of her life points.

(Masika: 0 Bastion: 300)

"Oh man, I lost." Masika muttered, sitting up after getting knocked down by the dragon's attack. Masika sighed at that, shaking the sand out of her hair as Bastion walked over to help her up.

"It was a close match, I'll admit to that." The Ra pointed out, helping the female Obelisk to her feet.

"Yeah I know but I kinda promised Haou that I wouldn't lose." Masika admitted, gazing at the ground.

"Oh so that's how you got that fusion monster."

"It was that obvious huh?"

"I had my guesses."

Masika laughed softly at that. "Well him and Jaden are pretty much the Fusion Kings around here besides Zane, of course. I'm pretty sure one of those two will make it to the finals if not both of them."

"Not if I have anything to say to that." Bastion told her before holding out his hand to her to shake.

Masika giggled at that. "True," she took his hand and shook it. "Well best of luck in the Battle Royal and the Semifinals, Bastion."

"Thank you, Masika, but luck is for people that aren't prepared for the challenge." Bastion replied.

"Well we're see about that, Bastion." Masika smiled.

* * *

**Well everyone, that was chapter 23! What you think about it?**

**Haou: I leave for a few minutes and I came back to find out that Masika lost?! **

**Jaden: Clearly, Haou wasn't happy with that ending.**

**Haou: You think?!**

**Kia: For the record, he's never happy so...**

**Haou: Oh shut it, Kia. I don't want to hear your two cents about this.**

**If it makes you feel better, Haou, you're dueling next.**

**Haou: About time too but I'm still not happy with this ending.**

**Oh course your not -_- **

**Anyway, ignoring Haou, question time! So yeah, last time, I asked you guys what archetypes you wanted to see get some more support and you guys answered with:** **Evil HEROES (2), Crystal Beast (1), Masked HEROES (1), Hazy Flame (1), Darklord (1), and Aroma (1) and Moonlight (1) (can we get this archetype printed already?!) This time, this question doesn't totally just go for GX but Arc-V as well!**

**Haou: And Darky still fangirling about Arc-V...**

**Arc-V is awesome so shut it, Haou! Anyway, I've really been wanting to do a GX/Arc-V crossover for sometime now (where the plot is "what if the GX cast went to the Duel Academy in the Fusion Dimension?") and I wanted to know what you guys think about that idea. I, for one, already got an idea for it but it is going to follow the Arc-V storyline and who knows where the heck that is heading in the future (still waiting for Yuri's Fusion Dragon to be revealed -_-) so yeah, leave your thoughts in the reviews and as always, I hope you guys, again, enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one since Haou is dueling again!**

* * *

Mermail Abyssgaios (as a Fusion Monster)

ATK: 2800 DEF: 1600

Attribute: Water

Type: Aqua/Effect/Fusion

Level: 8

Fusion Material Monsters: "Neptabyss the Atlantean Prince" + "Poseidra, the Atlantean Dragon"

Effect: Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. While this face-up card is on the field, Level 5 or higher monsters on your opponent's side of the field cannot attack. Once per turn: You can negate the effects of all face-up monsters your opponent currently controls that have less ATK than this card, until the end of the turn.


	24. Twisted Friendships! Haou vs Akane!

**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX!**

**Hey everyone! I got a chapter finished early!**

**Haou: Well duh, you were writing about me. That isn't very hard to do.**

**You'll be surprised, Haou. Anyway, time for the final match for the first round of Battle City GX! Haou vs Akane! I wonder who will win and join Jaden, Kia, and Bastion in the Battle Royal?!**

**Jaden: *shurgs* who knows**

**Well I do! *evil grin* And I got to say, I'm pretty proud of myself with this chapter. It had me laughing for days. After this chapter, I realized how much I loved Magician and Shadow since they make Haou not seem as much as a bad guy as he is.**

**Magician: Well duh, we bring the best out of him!**

**Shadow: And the worst *evil grin***

**Yep! So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy this and are looking forward to the Battle Royal next chapter. Also, there's a S****ynchro in this chapter as well that I changed into a effect monster. Like last time, the new info will be listed below at the end.**

* * *

If Haou said he was having the greatest day ever, he would then tell you to take that lie and burn it until there weren't even ashes left. Funny how that's exactly what he wanted to do to Magician and Shadow Sorcerer. Seriously, Haou was about ready to strangle these two idiots to death. He didn't know how that would work since they were spirits but he'll figure something out later. He was the freaking King of Darkness after all; which made him even more annoyed to think that the King of the Gentle Darkness had imaginary friends as Masika saw it. He was fifteen-years-old and had imaginary friends. Yeah that sounded perfectly normal but this was coming from the guy who could see spirits and control darkness. Okay, scratch murdering the two Evil HEROES. All that Haou wanted to do at the moment was hit his head against a wall until he would forgot that that ever happened. Unfortunately, there weren't any walls nearby so he was stuck with hitting his head against the lighthouse of the harbor.

_"I think we broke him." _Shadow muttered to his sister as both Evil HEROES watched Haou bang his head away against the lighthouse.

_"Yeah, I think we took our teasing a little to far but it's not our fault that he doesn't know how to handle emotions."_ Magician pointed out with a shrug. _"Still we should stop him before he gets brain damage."_

_"It's not like he can become more mentally unstable then he already is."_ Shadow claimed before shaking his head.

_"This is coming from you so I very much doubt that." _Magician replied.

_"Magician, we both know that I'm messed up in the head but even I'm sane enough to know when people cross the line of madness." _Shadow pointed at Haou. "_"That's crossing it right there."_

_"Okay, that I can't argue with..." _Magician sighed before she went over to Haou and tapped him on the shoulder. "_Okay that's enough head banging for one day, your majesty. Shadow and me kinda like you to be in one mental stable piece before your duel."_

_"Oh, I really don't care if he's mentally sane or not. I just don't want him to hurt himself to badly to the point of killing himself." _Magician shot a glare over her shoulder at her younger brother before turning her attention back to Haou.

_"Ignoring the idiot standing behind me-" _Magician smiled, a real truthful smile, when Haou paused to glance at her...well more like glare.

**"Go jump into the water, Magician."**

_"See! Now there's the Haou I know and love!"_

**"Really, go jump into the water and don't come up."**

_"And I just love that sense of humor you always greet me with!"_

**"Shadow, do me a favor and throw your sister into the ocean."**

_"And the way you always...wait what? Shadow, you-"_

And that was how far Magician got before her brother, with a wicked grin, tossed her into the ocean.

_"Not going to lie when I say I've been wanting to do that this whole time." _Shadow smirked as Magician's head surfaced.

_"Traitor!" _Magician yelled at the other Evil HERO.

_"You say that like my actions surprised you. You know I hate you." _Shadow pointed out.

_"The feeling's __mutual, dear brother of mine."_

**"I'm surrounded by idiots." **Haou groaned, who was now leaning his back against the lighthouse with a hand pressed to his forehead. **"And I would thank you two for stopping me if you two weren't the cause of that to begin with in the first place!"**

_"A thank you and a __insult. Not bad," _Shadow commented before his crimson eyes noticed something. "_You know you forehead's bleeding right?"_

**"Yeah, I totally haven't noticed, Captain Obvious, thanks for pointing it out." **Haou replied, bitter sarcastically, with a curse under his breath.

_"People are right. You are rude, mister." _Shadow chuckled after saying that. _"Then again, I really shouldn't be talking."_

_"Yeah, you really shouldn't." _Magician, who had finally dragged herself out of the water, agreed as she went back over to Haou to check on his wound. Haou, who was to busy dealing with a killer headache, didn't even bother stopping her. Though, while using her powers to stop the bleed, Magician paused for a second to glare over at her brother, who was standing off to the side with a smug look on his face.

_"Why am I being the nurse?!" _She complained.

_"Well for one, all the other Evil HEROES would only end up hurting him more instead of helping him and I already have a part time job as a information gather and as an __assassin. Plus-" Shadow pointed at himself. "-I would look terrible in a nurse's outfit. You, on the other hand, would look worse but at least it would look normal on you."_

_"I don't know whether your trying to make fun of me again or just being __sexist at this point." _Magician sighed.

**"Again, surrounded by idiots." **Haou sighed, pushing himself off the lighthouse.

_"Your just saying that because you got a headache, Haou." _Magician responded and added, _"We should get you an ice pack."_

**"As much as I hate to admit that that idea sounds pretty nice at the moment, I'm afraid not."** Haou glanced over when he heard footsteps approaching towards him. **"We got company."**

_"Finally, I've been dying for a good fight." _Shadow smirked.

Magician raised an eyebrow at him. _ "Don't you mean __itching?"_

_"Nope," _Shadow replied as he disappeared.

Magician rolled her eyes. _"I really don't like him."_

**"I don't like either one of you two so you know only half of my pain." **Haou muttered.

_"I'm just going to ignore that since your hurt."_ Magician replied before she disappeared as well.

Haou sighed once more before he once again turned his attention to the person approaching him. "Well you sure as hell took your slow ass time." He greeted, rudely.

"And you sure as hell have a nice mouth on you." The person replied when she got close enough in hearing range. "Everyone in school is right. You're nothing like your brother."

"I get that a lot." Haou shrugged before he activated his duel disk. "Look, let's just get this stupid duel over with before my headache gets even worse, girl."

"Okay, first off, my name is Akane. Secondly, we're not dueling on your time. Finally, what's your problem?" Akane questioned, activating her own duel disk.

"I'm just going to give you the nutshell version. I. Hate. People."

"Good to know," Akane muttered, sarcastically.

(Haou: 4000 Akane: 4000)

"Since someone has an attitude, I'll start." Akane began, drawing her sixth card. "I summon to the field, Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier in defense mode!"

A woman with long white hair with blue eyes dressed in what looked like a red kimono with purple pants and was carrying a staff appeared on the Ice Barrier duelist's field, kneeing down (ATK: 1200 DEF: 2000).

"Now by sending another Ice Barrier monster to the graveyard, until my next turn, neither one of us can activated any spell cards as long as she's on the field." Akane explained as she discarding another Ice Barrier card.

_Trying to stop my Fusion Summons huh? _Haou thought, not amused. _You're going to have to try harder then that if you think that's going to stop me._

"I play one card face down and end my turn." Akane finished up as a set card appeared in front of her.

Haou didn't reply to that as drew his card. "Since I control no monsters, I can special summon Evil HERO Infernal Prodigy to my field in attack mode."

The small fiend appeared on the field with a chuckle (ATK: 300 DEF: 600), however, as soon as he appeared, he quickly disappeared.

"Using Infernal Prodigy as tribute, I summon Evil HERO Malicious Edge in attack mode." Haou continued.

The wicked evil version of E-HERO Bladedge appeared on Haou's field with a sinister smile (ATK: 2600 DEF: 1800).

"A level 7 monster with only one tribute huh? I take it that's it's effect?" Akane guessed.

"Partly; Malicious Edge can also do pierce battle damage if he attacks a monster in defense mode." Haou nodded to the Evil HERO. "Slice and dice her Spellbreaker."

Malicious Edge nodded back but just before he could throw his needles at the Ice Barrier monster, he was suddenly frozen in place from the waist down (ATK: 2600-0 DEF: 1800).

"Oh what now?" Haou grumbled in annoyance.

"My trap is what," Akane answered, pointing to the said card. "Ice Barrier: it stops your attack and makes your monster's attack points go down to zero. Also, you can't switch him to defense mode and he can't use his effect now."

God, Haou just realized how bad his headache must have been if he just fallen for a pretty clear seen trap. Sighing, he just placed a face down and signaled the end of his turn.

"Huh? So besides your complaining and rudeness, you don't say much?" Haou shot her a glare that Akane didn't notice as she drew from her deck. "Fine with me, I'll just let my cards do the talking for you. Come on out, Prior of the Ice Barrier!"

A bearded old man with blue eyes, dressed in blue robes and carrying a stuff like Spellbreaker appeared (ATK: 1000 DEF: 400).

"Now time for Prior's effect: by tributing him, I can special summon a Ice Barrier monster from my graveyard." Akane said as the old man disappeared from the field.

"So that wasn't your only reason for having Spellbreaker use her effect." Haou mused.

"You catch on quick but not quick enough I'm afraid." Akane replied as she took back the card she sent to her graveyard during her first time. "Rise, General Grunard of the Ice Barrier!"

Rising up from the grave was one of Akane's three Ice Barrier's Generals, this one being fully encase in ice armor (ATK: 2800 DEF: 1000).

"Now for Grunard's effect: he allows me to normal summon one Ice Barrier monster in addition to my normal summon or set." Akane continued, picking her monster from her hand. "I choose my Samurai of the Ice Barrier in attack mode as well."

The blue armored samurai with the ice sword took his place next to his general on the field (ATK: 1800 DEF: 1500).

_"An Army of Ice; not going to lie when I say that is pretty cool." _Magician chuckled after saying that in Haou's mind. _"Get it, cool?"_

Haou and Shadow, who was also listening in, both groaned.

_"And she turned into Jaden." _Shadow muttered and Haou nodded in agreement.

"Okay Grunard, time to take out Malicious Edge." Akane ordered her monster.

"Yeah no," Haou pushed a bottom on his duel disk and his face down rose up. "I play my trap, Hate Buster. Since a fiend type monster on my field is being targeted for an attack, both of our monsters are destroyed and you take damage equal to Grunard's original attack points."

"Oh no," Akane braced herself as both monsters exploded right in front of her and she took the aftermath damage.

(Haou: 4000 Akane: 1200)

"Okay, I'll admit that that was clever but now your wide open for a direct attack from my Samurai of the Ice Barrier." Akane continued her move even after taking that much damage.

Haou made no comment or even flinched when the Samurai charged at him and slashed him with his sword.

(Haou: 2200 Akane: 1200)

"Before I end my turn, I'm going to activate my Burden of the Mighty spell card." Akane said placing the Continuous Spell card in her Spell and Trap card zone. "Now all your face up monster lose 100 ATK times its own level. With that, I'm done."

Haou drew his card, placed it in his hand before he placed a monster card on his duel disk. "I summon Doomdog Octhros in defense mode."

A little black and red dog like creature with smog around him appeared (ATK: 800-500 DEF: 800).

"Next I play Card of Sanctity, allowing us to draw until we have six cards in our hand."

Both duelists drew until they got their full hands back.

Haou looked at the final card he drew and smirked. "I play Dark Fusion. With this, I fuse together Elemental HERO Clayman and Elemental HERO Burstinatrix to summon out Evil HERO Infernal Sniper in defense mode."

The HEROES of Earth and Fire appeared on the field before they fused together to create the red female sniper with her arms crossed in defense mode (ATK: 2000-1400 DEF: 2500).

"Huh, didn't take you one for the defensive type." Akane admitted, staring at Haou's two defending monsters.

"I'm not," Haou gestured to Infernal Sniper. "Once per turn, when Infernal Sniper is in defense mode, she can inflict 1000 points of damage to your life points."

Akane raised an eyebrow. "Come again?" She asked right before Infernal Sniper blasted her to the ground.

(Haou: 2200 Akane: 200)

Shadow chuckled as him and Magician appeared next to Haou. _"Nice one, your highness."_

_"During your next turn, you can finish her off with the same effect." _Magician added with her arms crossed over her chest. _"And it's a shame too. I really wanted to fight."_

Haou ignored both of them as he watched Akane climb back to her feet while placing two cards in his Spell and Trap card zone. "I end my turn with two face downs." He finished.

"You just love your surprises, don't you?" Akane said more to herself then to Haou as she drew her card and as soon as she saw what it was, a large grin spread across her face. "Got it." She looked back over at Haou. "Since you love surprises so much you're going to love this. Since I have two Ice Barrier monsters on my field, I can send them both to the graveyard to special summon one of my three Dragons of the Ice Barrier, Gungnir!"

The Samurai and Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier were both slowly engulfed by ice that rose up from the ground until they were completely frozen solid in one giant ice block. Soon, however, the ice shattered and standing in the place where the two former monsters were was a giant dragon made completely out of ice with bright red eyes (ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700).

"An ice dragon huh? That's a first." Haou mumbled, glancing up at the new monster without a care in the world.

"This will also be a first for you. By discarding two card from my hand, Gungnir can destroy up to two cards on your field." Akane explained, sending two Ice Barrier monsters to the graveyard. "Now let's take care of those monsters!"

_"Uh Haou, not to be a back sit driver but if she take out both of your monsters, you'll be right in the line of fire for that dragon's attack." _Magician pointed out.

"Yeah I noticed." Haou rolled his eyes. "I play my trap, Destruct Potion. By destroying Infernal Sniper, I gain life points equal to her attack points."

Infernal Sniper was destroyed just before she was frozen solid by Gungnir's effect. Doomdog Octhros, on the other hand, ended up turning into a chilly dog.

(Haou: 3600 Akane: 200)

"I play Doomdog Octhros's effect. When he's sent from the field to the graveyard, I can add a level 8 fiend type monster from my deck to my hand." Haou took out his deck and picked his monster and Magician smirked when she saw what he chose.

"Yeah but not the field which means Gungnir can attack you directly! Go Snowstorm Breather!" Akane ordered.

Unlike normal dragons that breathed fire, Gungnir instead breathed snowy air and if the cold wind didn't feel good on Haou's forehead after the beating he gave himself, he might of have actually been cold from it.

(Haou: 1100 Akane: 200)

"Your luck you were able to increase your life points when you did or it would have been game over for you." Akane said, ending her turn with that. "Though I shouldn't be surprised. You wouldn't have been picked for this tournament if you weren't a good duelist."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment." Haou replied drawing his card before his second face down rose up. "I activate my trap card, Sinister Yorishiro. With this, I can normal summon level 5 or higher fiend type monsters without a tribute. So now I can summon Evil HERO Magician in attack mode."

_"Show time, boys." _Magician grinned as she disappeared from Haou's side to appear on his field (ATK: 2500-3000-2200 DEF: 1800).

"Huh, cool monster." Akane admitted.

_"Thank you. At least someone around here knows how to treat a girl." _Magician said, glancing over her shoulder at Haou and Shadow.

Haou and Shadow must have been thinking the same thing since they both facepalmed and muttered, "I'm not going to comment."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that Burden of the Mighty has weakened her," Akane added, "making Gungnir the strongest monster on the field still."

"Thanks I know how numbers work." Haou muttered, rolling his eyes, before he held up another card. "I play the equip spell, Vicious Claw, which rises Magician's attack points by 300."

_"Oh yay, a nail job. Just what I needed." _Magician spoke, sarcastically, as her right hand turned into a metal claw (ATK: 2200-2500 DEF: 1800).

"Now our monsters are even matched." Akane noted, biting her lip. _Now what is he up to?_

"Exactly and since they are, I'm having Magician attack Gungnir full on."

_"Wait...what?!"_ Magician exclaimed in disbelieve, turning around to face Haou. _"Haou, are you sure your okay after all those hits you took to the head?"_

Even Shadow looked confused from Haou's move. _"Don't get me wrong. I would love to see Magician turn into a __suicide bomber-" _Magician shot a glare at him _"-but isn't that kinda risky to do?"_

"Would you two idiots just trust me?"

_"You want us to trust the devil?"_

"Magician..."

_"Fine, have it your way, your highness." _Magician sighed before she turned back around to face the Dragon of the Ice Barrier. _ "Well I guess I'm going down as a hero for slaying the dragon."_

_"Evil HERO to be exact."_

_"Shadow, shut up."_ Magician sighed once again before she started running at the dragon. _"Charge!"_

_"Well she's screwed." _Shadow chuckled, watching as Gungnir met Magician half way in the middle of the field. The two monsters clashed and ended destroying each other. _"And nothing __valuable was lost."_

Haou shook his head at Shadow's comments as he held up a card. "When Vicious Claw is sent to the graveyard it returns to my hand. Now normally when it does, a monster on your side of the field is destroyed and you get dealt with 600 points of damage."

"So that was your plan huh?" Akane raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, it kinda failed."

"I never said it was my plan." Haou told her, placing the card back into his hand before holding up another card. "My plan was to get two monster into the graveyard during the same battle so I could activate this, the quick play spell, Corpse Fusion."

"Corpse...Fusion?" Akane really didn't like the sound of that and she liked it even less when the ground started shaking with the waves in the background going out of control. "What's happening?!"

"Corpse Fusion, I can only play this card when two or more monsters are destroyed in the same battle. With it, I can fuse those monsters together to create anew from the bottomless pit of the abyss."

Akane had to brace herself so she wouldn't fall over as the shaking of the ground got worse. "A Fusion Summon by using the two monsters that were just destroyed..." The red-head eyes widen when she realized what that meant. "You can't!"

"I can and I will. By using Evil HERO Magician in my graveyard and Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier that's sleeping in yours, I fuse them together to create from the Pit of Madness, Evil HERO Magician the Dragon Tamer!"

The ground cracked wide open and all that Akane could see was a large shadow coming straight out of it. It then started to take form right before Akane's eyes. The first part she noticed about it was that it was indeed her dragon but instead of it's icy blue color, it was now pitch black with purple eyes. It almost made Akane sick to her stomach just looking at her changed dragon. But what made her sicker was seeing Evil HERO Magician, who was now sporting black with gold outlining knight armor, on her dragon's back, holding onto black reins to control her former beast (ATK: ? DEF: 0).

_"Oh hell yeah! THIS! IS! AWESOME!" _Magician exclaimed with a large grin on her face before she looked at Haou. _"I'm never __doubting you again, your highness!"_

"Yeah, well, Happy Birthday." Haou replied, glancing away so Magician couldn't see the small sign of a smile starting to form on his face.

However, Shadow, on the other hand...

_"Why does she get a dragon?!" _The younger Evil HERO complained, clearly jealously.

Haou just shrugged in response. "Well you didn't want to be nurse..."

_"I call bull," _Shadow growled, crossing his arms over his chest like a child that couldn't get what they wanted. _"Major bulls-"_

Akane cut him off before he could finish even though she didn't realize he was there. "How come her attack points are undetermined?" She questioned.

"Oh yeah, about that, her original ATK is equal to the combined original ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon her. Also, she unaffected by spells and traps so your Burden of the Mighty will have no affect." Haou shrugged. "Not that it would have matter with just 200 life points left."

_"In other words, your going to die now." _Magician said innocently but evilly at the same time. _"What with this still being the Battle Phase and all."_ She laughed darkly as her points rose (ATK: ?-5000 DEF: 0).

"5000 attack points?!" Akane gasped, suddenly being reminded of her duel against Elanor and how badly that turned out. However, this time it was worse since she was going to be defeat by a monster that was using her dragon as a mode of transportation.

"Ironic isn't it that you will be defeated by your own beast?" Haou chuckled sightly at that. "Oh I love irony."

_"I don't at the moment." _Shadow snarled under his breath.

_"Well no one cares about you. Everyone loves me so-" _Magician gave her brother a raspberry _"-Ha! Ha! Ha!"_

"Okay, I'm done with tormenting Shadow. Magician, just finish this so I can get an ice pack for this freaking headache."

_"Yes, your majesty." _Magician grinned before snapping her fingers. The dragon that was formerly Gungnir let out a powerful roar that knocked Akane right off her feet and onto the ground, dropping her remaining life points to zero.

(Haou: 1100 Akane: 0)

"Game, set, match. Let's get the hell out of here." Haou said, turning off his duel disk.

_"Oh and I was just beginning to enjoy myself." _Magician sighed as she disappeared from the field to reappear in her normal spirit form next to Haou.

_"Oh bite me," _Shadow grumbled under his breath.

_"Uh no, I don't think you would taste that good." _Magician had a smug look on her face when Shadow glared at her. _"Now I see why you like to torment me so much. It's fun!"_

Haou ignored his two fiendcasters as they started fighting with each other as he walked right pasted Akane, who was back on her feet now and dusting herself off after her fall.

"Hey, nice duel, Haou." Akane said to the black Slifer when he pasted her. "Maybe we can duel again some time?"

Haou glanced over his shoulder at that. "Yeah, how about no. I don't duel weaklings when I have a choice in the matter."

"You really are a barrel of laughs, you know that right?" Akane replied, very sarcastically.

Haou just shrugged in response as he continued to walk off.

...

_"Okay, I'm pretty sure we broke Shadow now." _Magician muttered as she watched her younger brother bang his head against the wall or tried to in his case with being a spirit and all.

Haou, who was now holding a ice pack to his forehead, was currently leaning against one of the walls outside of Duel Academy's Duel Arena. Knowing there was a crowd of students inside there, waiting to see who won into the Battle Royal, Haou decided to wait outside so he didn't have to deal with it. Though the only problem was that he was the only one here at the moment. He knew he ended his duels quickly but he thought someone else would be here by now. Heck, he had been standing here for about ten minutes now, watching Shadow bang his hand against the wall-did he look that stupid doing that?-and still no one showed up.

"Hey, what happened to you, bro?"

Haou turned his gaze to the right to see his brother standing there with Yubel with an eyebrow raised and a finger pointed to the ice pack.

_"And dare I ask what the hell is wrong with Shadow?" _Yubel added, pointing to the fiendcaster.

"Don't ask," Haou groaned.

_"Dragons," _Shadow groaned at the same time.

_"Haou can't handle emotions and Shadow jealous that I have a pet dragon now."_ Magician answered for them. _"But hey! We won our match! All thanks to me!"_

"Same for us. I guess we're going to be facing off against each other in the Battle Royal tomorrow, Haou." Jaden said with a wide grin.

"Oh yeah," Haou replied, emotionlessly.

"Oh god, that was a workout..."

Jaden and Haou looked over to see Kia pretty much drag herself over to them.

Jaden smiled. "Hey Kia, good to see you...uh are you okay? You look like you just ran a marathon."

"Believe me, Jay, when I say that I felt like I did. I pretty much had to carry Amber to the nurse's office since I'm pretty sure I gave her a concussion."

"How did that happen?"

"Never underestimate the power of fabulous rainbows."

"I'm not even going to ask." Haou grumbled.

"Good because I wasn't asking you anyway, Haou." Kia said sharply.

Haou pointed a finger at her. "I'm really not in the mood to deal with your BS, worm."

"Same here, dog."

"Did you just call me a-"

"Yep,"

"Yeah, your going to die."

Jaden laughed nervously. "Guys, is this really the time to be fighting? I mean, look on the bright side, we all made it to the semifinals!"

Kia sighed. "Jaden right and after having to carry Amber all the way back here from the forest, I really don't have the strength to put up the fight."

"For once, that makes two of us." Haou agreed with his own sigh.

"By the way, why do you have an ice pack anyway?"

Haou and Shadow just both groaned and Magician laughed.

"Well the gang all here I see? I guess I'm a bit late to the show huh?"

Everyone looked over to now see Bastion standing there.

"Bastion? Wait..." Haou glanced at everyone. "If your here that makes four of us...who was the one that dueled Masika?!" He didn't let anyone answer before he glared right over at Kia. "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Haven't you been listening to a thing I said?! I faced off against Amber!" Kia defended herself, shooting him a glare back.

"And I dueled Elanor and it wasn't easy let me tell you." Jaden added in.

"I'm afraid that it was me." Bastion admitted, causing Haou to turn his glare onto the Ra. "But it was a very close match."

"Close doesn't count when you don't make it in, Bastion." Haou told him, holding back a growl.

"Okay, easy does it." Jaden said, getting in between the two duelists before Haou decided to beat up Bastion. Jaden knew for a fact that he would if he really wanted too. "How about this? We all go in there, hear the plans for the Battle Royal, and then all go back to our dorms for a well deserve nap? I, for one, find that idea sweet." He suggested.

Haou muttered a few curses under his breath before sighing. "Fine whatever."

Jaden grinned at that. "Sweet! Now let's go guys." He said before him, Kia, and Bastion started heading into the Duel Arena.

**"Yeah, your all going to die." **Haou growled under his breath before he followed after them.

* * *

**And that the end of the first round of the Battle City GX! What did you guys think?**

**Jaden: I thought it was awesome!**

**Haou: You think everything is awesome, Jaden.**

**Jaden: ...well you have a point but still!**

**Thanks Jay, now do me a favor and read today's question for me. I'm heading to bed for a well deserve nap myself! *leaves***

**Kia: Did Darky seriously just got up and left?**

**Jaden: I think she did. *sigh* Well she did ask me to do so so I guess I'm asking you guys the question for today! Today's question is: What are your Top 5 Favorite GX Quotes? These are Darky's at the moment in no clear order:**

**1\. Jesse: I won't let you do that! I'll protect Judai with all my might, even if I have to sacrifice myself!**

**2\. Chazz: _(thinking)_ There's only room for one spoiled rich kid at this school, and that's me. _(Aloud)_ ENOUGH! Leave me alone! Who cares if he's richer than me? And so what if he's more powerful? I'm really good at playing card games! And that's what life is really all about, anyway! _(panting)_**

**Ojama Yellow: Take it easy, boss! You'll pop a blood vessel!**

**Chazz: Who cares?! I'll just buy a new one! Do you hear me, Adrian Gecko? By the way...what kind of a name is Adrian Gecko, anyway? I've got a much cooler name! AND UNLIKE YOU, I'VE ALSO GOT MY OWN CATCH PHRASE! _CHAZZ IT UP!_**

**3\. Crowler: He seems familiar.**

**Bonapart: That's because he's Jaden with a southern accent.**

**4\. Avian: What was I thinking? I didn't want to get married!**

**Sparkman: Oh boy... Sparkwoman's never going to forgive me.**

**Both: Guy pact - this didn't happen, okay?**

**Burstinatrix: How about both of you get over here, or I'm telling the entire deck!?**

**5\. Jehu: So tell me, Adrian, now that you control the power of Exodia, what do you hope to do? What are your plans? Will you turn against me, will you challenge your mentor to a duel? Are you going to beat me and then call yourself powerful?**

**Adrian: That's right. I'll destroy you and with you out of the way, I'll rule this dimension!**

**Jehu: Just this one? Ha! You're not very ambitious, are you?**

**Jaden: Darky would also like to point out that she loves a lot of the quotes from the dub but these are her favorites as of the moments. **

**Kia: She would also like to tell you guys that in the reviews, start guessing whose going to be facing off against who after the Battle Royal!**

* * *

**Gungnir, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (as a normal Effect monster)**

ATK: 2500 DEF: 1700

Attribute: Water

Type: Dragon/Effect

Level: 7

Effect: Cannot be Normal Summon/Set. Must be special summon by tributing two face-up 'Ice Barrier' monsters on your side of the field and cannot be special summon by other ways. Once per turn: You can discard up to 2 cards to the Graveyard to target the same number of cards your opponent controls; destroy them.

**Evil HERO Magician the Dragon Tamer**

ATK: ? DEF: 0

Attribute: Dark

Type: Dragon/Effect/Fusion

Level: 10

Fusion Material Monsters: "Evil HERO Magician" + "1 Dragon-Type monster"

Effect: Must be Special Summoned with "Dark Fusion" and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. The original ATK of this card is equal to the combined original ATK of the Fusion Material Monsters used to Fusion Summon it. This card is unaffected by the effects of Spells and Traps.

Picture: Evil HERO Magician riding on the back of a dark dragon wearing black with gold outlining knight armor.

**Corpse Fusion**-Equip Play Spell-When two or monsters are destroyed in the same Damage Step, banish those monsters from either play's graveyard then Special Summon a Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck with the required Fusion Material Monsters that are listed on the Fusion Monster Card. (This Special Summon is treated as a Fusion Summon with "Dark Fusion".)

Picture: Look like a dark version of Polymerization but with two skeletons fusing together.


End file.
